Days of Black
by A.A.Farrow
Summary: This story follows the three Black sisters in their time at Hogwarts— the trials, loves, and sacrifices that made Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa the women they became. Bellatrix/Rodolphus, Andromeda/Ted Tonks, Narcissa/Lucius, Bellatrix/ Dolohov, Andromeda/ Travers, Narcissa/ McNair, Bellatrix/ Voldemort, Andromeda/ Rabastan, Narcissa/Rabastan, Bellatrix/Rosier, Naricssa/Yaxley
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Sounds of music and chattering could be heard from downstairs, but the three Black sisters were still locked in Bellatrix's bedroom with their mother as she finished getting them ready. Bellatrix sat in front of her mirror as Druella tugged at her curls, trying to get her eldest daughters unruly mane to lie flat. Bellatrix was used to these inhumane rituals by now, but they still disgusted her. She hated being prodded and plucked before being displayed by the wizarding community. She did, however, like to see herself in the mirror. The tightness of her black dress matched with the cold nearly-blue of her long hair made her look striking and intimidating, even though she was barely fifteen years of age.

Although Bellatrix was simmering as Druella finished with her hair, she took the abuse quietly. Years of resisting only concluded with lectures from her mother, and Bellatrix didn't want to be compared to Andromeda again tonight. Her and her younger sister were nearly twins, but there was a softness in Andromeda that Bellatrix never could manage. Even now, Andromeda sat quietly on Bellatrix's bed, gently combing Narcissa's hair and humming softly. A bit of Bellatrix despised Andromeda's peaceful nature. Andi rarely got heated about anything, and seemed to have far more patience than any one person should be allotted.

Bellatrix started to tap her fingers anxiously on the table before Druella announced with an accomplished grin, "Finished!" She scouted Bellatrix out of the chair and beckoned Narcissa to come sit.

Having just turned eleven, this was the first ball that Narcissa was allowed to attend and the waify girl was bubbling with excitement. Bellatrix rolled her eyes, but there was a fondness there. Narcissa has always been her favorite sister, and the little girl practically idolized Bellatrix in response. Bellatrix smiles to herself as Narcissa gave off a list of commands to their mother, directing Druella in how exactly she wanted to look that night.

Bellatrix went and sat on her bed, closing her eyes and taking a moment for herself before being thrust into the world of the wizarding elite.

"Cissy'll start a riot with the boys down there," Andromeda whispered to Bellatrix softly, breaking her moment of meditation. "They won't know what hit them."

"They'll know exactly what hit them," Bellatrix says sharply, protective of her little sister. "A murderous hex coming from my wand."

"Bellatrix Black," Druella interrupts their chatter. "You will *behave* tonight. You are representing our family and I will not have you—any of you— acting wild or jeopardizing our reputation."

"Yes, Mother," the three girls repeat.

Druella sighs, inspecting the three of them to make sure they look perfect. "Alright," she says, clasping her hands together. "You look presentable. Bellatrix, I want you to be looking after Narcissa tonight. I understand how overwhelming the first ball can be."

Bellatrix resists the urge to roll her eyes, knowing that Narcissa belonged out there amongst the beautiful gowns and soft music. "Yes, Mother."

Druella Stands and leaves the girls, going to attend to her hosting duties.

"Can we go now?" Narcissa bets, tugging on Bellatrix's arm. "Can we *go*?"

Bellatrix smiles softly at the little girl and nods. "We can. You ready, Andi?"

Andromeda smiles. "Just about," she says before grabbing a book and sliding it into the folds of her dress. "Lets go."

Bellatrix rolls her eyes, knowing that Andromeda will disappear some fifteen minutes into the ball and hide away in some corner reading until all the guests have left. For a moment, Bellatrix was jealous, wishing she could slip away unnoticed as well. But she was the eldest and she had an obligation to uphold her family's name. "Lets go," she says, smiling down at Narcissa who was straightening her light blue dress, a mystified look on her face.

The three sisters head down to their ballroom and entire into the crowd of the finest families in the wizarding community, all of them pure blood, and all of them incredibly wealthy. It was tradition for the Black family to host a ball at the end of the summer, and the family made sure it was quite the affair. Despite all the beautiful dresses and smiling faces, however, Bellatrix knew that this ball was used mainly for political purposes. The men met in groups, discussing alliances and motivations while the ladies flitted from group to group, spreading their gathered gossip and trading news between each other.

Narcissa, however, looked mesmerized by it all. The soft swishing of skirts as couples danced along the floor, the enchanted candles that swayed above their heads, and how truly beautiful everyone looked in such a setting. She let out a delighted sigh, taking it all in. Bellatrix smiles down at her little sister, knowing how much she had longed to join them each ball. "Go," Bellatrix urges her gently. "Join them. If you need anything at all, I'll be sitting over there." She nods at a table filled with rowdy boys who seemed to be in the middle of a game of poker.

Narcissa smiles at her and nods before disappearing into the crowd. Bellatrix shakes her head for a moment, wondering how her little sister could be so different from herself. At least Andi hated the balls as much as she did. Shrugging, Bellatrix heads over to the table of boys.

"Dammit, Regulus," Rodolphus cursed, throwing down his cards in defeat. He was a handsome boy, but Bellatrix never did like the cocky air he seemed to give off.

Regulus laughed from the other side of the table, reaching out and grabbing the stash of cash from the center.

"Not so fast," Bellatrix says, grabbing the cash from Regulus's hand. She counts out a portion and takes it, slipping it into her dress. "If you're going to play in my house, I deserve a cut."

Regulus gives her a self righteous look as Bellatrix sinks into a chair besides him. "Surely there must be a family discount."

"Watch It, Black," she says. "Or I'll take more."

The dark haired boy laughs before stashing the money away.

Bellatrix looks around the table, inspecting the group, some friends and some she didn't much care for. Lucius Malfoy sat, leisurely drinking what seemed to be a glass of fire whiskey, though Bellatrix didn't know how he got his hands on it. Besides him sat a thin pale boy named Nicholas Travers. Bellatrix didn't much like him, and wondered why the group tolerated him, but he followed Rodolphus around like a shadow and never said much, so Bellatrix tolerated his presence. Augustus Rockwood and Antonin Dolohov sat on the other side of the table, engaged in an arm wrestle, both having lost whatever possessions they had brought to Regulus in the last poker game.

"You look stunning in that dress," Antonin grins wolfishly at Bellatrix, nearly losing his advantage in the arm wrestle.

"I'll gouge your eyes out," Bellatrix replies nonchalantly, used to their tactics by now. She turns her attention to the long-haired blonde boy instead. "Lucius, dance with my sister sometime tonight. It's Cissy's first ball and it'd mean the world to her. I don't trust the likes of any of these others with her."

"I'd be the perfect gentleman," Augustus says, holding his free hand up in the air. "A *real* gentleman. Show her what a fine, upstanding pure blood is like."

Regulus scoffs. "We All know your reputation for first years," he says with a scowl.

"And blondes," Rodolphus adds. Augustus grins, taking their reprimands to be compliments. He lets out a grunt and twists Antonin's fist down, winning their wrestle.

"I'd be happy to dance with your sister," Lucius assures Bellatrix, easing her mind from the likes of Augustus. He shakes his head with a smile. "Can't believe she's going to Hogwarts with us this year. She was just a shy little girl the last time I saw her."

"Cissa has never been shy," Bellatrix laughs, sitting back. "She's Just always had a crush on you. Don't worry, she'll come to her senses soon."

Lucius smiles but doesn't say anything.

"Where's Barty?" Bellatrix asks, looking around the ballroom, hoping to find her friend. "I need someone to save me from you miserable lot."

"His father's got him locked away at home," Rodolphus says with a frown. They all knew how controlling Barry's parents could be.

"Damn," Bellatrix mutters before turning to her cousin. "Deal me in this time, Black. Prepare to lose."

The group continues on their fooling around for the majority of the night, paying no heed to the politics of the rest of the room. Slowly, the guests start to trickle out until Bellatrix is left with Rodolphus at the table. He wasn't her favorite of the friend group, but it was better than being left with Antonin or Augustus.

"I'll warn you now," Rodolphus says, leaning back in his chair. "Your dueling team is losing this year. I spent the summer training and so long as Regs doesn't ruin it for us, we're going to win."

"Too bad you do have Regulus on your team, then," Bellatrix laughs. "He ruins everything."

"Hey, now, I've got Rabs, too, and it's in our blood to be good at dueling. So I'll warn you again, you don't stand a chance." Rodolphus smiles at her, leaning forward in his chair. Bellatrix suddenly wondered if this was the first time she had ever been alone with Rodolphus. The two of them never spent much time with each other outside of the group and she really didn't know what he was like one-on-one.

"Until Reg corrupts him with all his partying," Bellatrix says with a shrug. "Face it, Rodolphus, you don't stand a chance. You're going to lose, *again*, and I don't know how your going to face your parents after disappointing them that much."

Rodolphus laughs, leaning towards her. "The challenge is on, Black," he says. "I look forward to beating you."

Bellatrix smiles, but doesn't respond.

"Finally," Rodolphus groans with relief, catching sight of his parents putting on their coats. "Now, where the hell is Rabs?" He shakes his head, searching the room for his brother. He stands, collecting his things, but stops, turning back to Bellatrix. "Anton was right, you know," he says softly. "You look beautiful. Next time, we'll have to dance at one of these things."

He leaves without saying more and Bellatrix is left reeling slightly at his final comment, not used to any sort of attention for Rodolphus. She's ashamed to realize that's she's flushed, which only makes her cheeks redden more. She grits her teeth, angry to be embarrassed about a boy and stands to go find Narcissa.

Bellatrix is surprised to find Narcissa sitting in one of the alcoves with Lucius, the two of them talking in hushed tones with each other, leaning in close. "Cissy," Bellatrix interrupts sharply and the two of them jolt back, startled. Lucius immediately pushes himself away from Narcissa upon seeing Bellatrix, getting some distance between them, but Narcissa looks to Bellatrix with a hint of rebellion in her eyes.

"It isn't over, is it?" Narcissa says.

"It is," Bellatrix says, "and much past your bedtime."

Narcissa scowls at the comment, before turning back to Lucius. "Thank you for the dance, Lucius," Narcissa says, smiling at him purposefully. "I hope I'll see you at Hogwarts?"

"You will," he promises, smiling at Narcissa before looking to Bellatrix. He looks away quickly, sliding his hands into his jacket pockets, trying not to seem too informal with Narcissa in front of Bellatrix. "Goodnight, Narcissa. Bella." He nods at both of them before heading to find his parents.

Bellatrix raises her brow at Narcissa, but the girl just smiles and strides out before her sister. "And what was that that I stumbled upon?" Bellatrix interrogates as she follows her sister up to her room.

"Hmm?" Narcissa asks innocently. "I'm not sure I know what you mean."

Bellatrix sighs, letting it slide but vowing to keep a closer eye on her little sister going forward. "Goodnight, Cissy," she says once they reach Narcissa's room.

Narcissa turns to her before shutting her door, letting a smile break across her face. "It was wonderful," she says and Bellatrix laughs, shooing her to bed.

Bellatrix stops by Andromeda's room quickly. "Put the book away," she instructs her sister upon seeing her buried in a large book. It wasn't an uncommon sight. Andromeda rolls her eyes but puts it away, curling up in her covers.

Bellatrix retires to her own room after that, taking off the tight dress and putting on a silk night gown instead. She slips beneath the covers and thinks about the upcoming year at Hogwarts and everything that it might hold.


	2. Chapter 2

Rodolphus sat in the empty compartment alone, Rabs having run off to sit with some friends and his own friends having not yet arrived. He leaned back on the booth, pulling out a worn book and flipping it open. He couldn't concentrate very well, however, excited to be going back to school. He liked spending time with his family, of course, and they always took a vacation halfway through the summer, but he liked the freedom that school provided him, and he liked the company of school. As he was thinking this, Bellatrix Black slipped in to his compartment with her usual cold face. There was something alluring about the fifth year, something he hadn't really taken the time to notice before.

"Mind if I wait with you?" She asks, already taking up residence across from him.

"Go ahead," he says, tossing his book aside. "This book was a bore anyways, and you're much better looking than Regs, so I'm glad you got here first."

Bellatrix rolls her eyes. She never did take his compliments seriously, and sometimes Rodolphus wondered if he was being to blase about them.

"Narcissa looking forward to Hogwarts?" He asks, remembering that her little sister was a first year this year.

"Yeah," Bellatrix says with a nod and Rodolphus notice a hint of affection that was rare when it came to her. "Though I'm sure she'll get herself into trouble soon enough. Kid is too friendly for her own good."

Rodolphus raises an eyebrow. "Surely a few friends isn't the worst thing in the world."

Bellatrix scoffs. "It's boys like you I'm worried about," Bellatrix says and Rodolphus gives her a mock-hurt look. "You boys who only think about yourself and don't realize the people you hurt around you. Cissy is too trusting for her own good. I don't want her to get hurt."

Rodolphus processes her words, a bit stung by them. "You don't really think of me like that, do you?" He asks her seriously, wondering what he did to ruin his reputation so badly with her.

Bellatrix looks him over and sighs before shaking his head. "No, I don't… Well, I don't know, Rodolphus. To be honest, I don't know quite what to think of you."

"Well," Rodolphus says, clasping his hands together. "I'll endeavor to show you what a well-bred specimen I am."

Bellatrix laughs softly, but stops immediately when the door opens and Augustus comes in. Rodolphus sighs, annoyed that he interrupted his time with Bellatrix, but makes room for his friend. The others soon arrive as well, and as the train heads to Hogwarts, Rodolphus makes a mental note to spend more time alone with Bellatrix Black.


	3. Chapter 3

Narcissa waited nervously for her name to be called. She had to be a Slytherin. Her family was always Slytherin. She *was* Slytherin. She could feel it to her core, but standing there in front of the crowd of people, she started to doubt herself. What if the hat made a mistake? What if, god forbid, it announced her as a Griffyndor? She couldn't go home after that. She couldn't possibly even live with the embarrassment. She could see Bellatrix sitting on the long Slytherin table and though her sister smiled encouragingly, her nerves only doubled. She wanted to make her sister proud.

"Narcissa Black!" The hat called out. Dammit, her name was too soon. She wanted more time to worry, more time to form an escape plan. She shook the hesitance off, taking a deep breath and relying on her knowledge that she was a Black daughter and she had not been raised to waste time on pointless fears. After all, she knew in her soul that she was meant for Slytherin, and if a bloody hat couldn't recognize that, then the hat wasn't as magical as it claimed. Almost as quickly as the hat touches her white-blonde hair, it announced, "Slytherin," without a drop of hesitation . Narcissa smiled, satisfied, and went to join her eldest sister at the Slytherin table.

Bellatrix looked at Narcissa with pride as she came to sit besides her and her sister's friend, Augustus, she believed grinned at her as well. "All three Black sisters," he says. "How can any of the other houses compete with us now?"

Narcissa laughed lightly, all her nerves dried up in an instant. "Don't think this lets you off lightly," she says, smiling teasingly at Augustus. "If anything, our presence should inspire you to shine more brightly, achieve even more. You have tough competition now if you want to stand out at all."

Augustus grins at her before turning to Bellatrix. "I like your sister, Bell," he says. He had a loose way of saying things, like the words just tumbled out of him without being thought about for too long.

"Careful that you don't like her *too* much," Bellatrix warns, shooting a threatening look at him. Narcissa rolls her eyes. She was used to her sister acting protectively about her, but Narcissa was finally here at Hogwarts and confident of her abilities to take care of herself. She had been excited to start the school year, but realized now that she had underestimated the splendor of the old castle…. and the attractiveness of the boys it contained. Narcissa smiled to herself. She had received a lot of attention since arriving on the school grounds and she had to admit to herself that she liked it.

"Carry my books for me," she commanded Augustus at the end of dinner and he seemed to perk at the opportunity. Bellatrix seemed to glower at them, but Narcissa ignored her, sliding out from the bench and handing her stack of fresh textbooks to the boy.

"You'll have to let me give you a tour of the castle one of these days," Augustus says as soon as they're out of earshot of Bellatrix.

Narcissa smiles softly, knowing her sister wouldn't approve, and that he knew that too. "I'd like that," she says with a nod. "I've heard stories of how confusing the castle can be. I'm sure it wouldn't be that hard to get lost in here forever…"

"With you," Augustus answered, "I don't think that'd be too terrible a thing."

Narcissa grinned. She had always had a weakness for flattery. "You look like the kind of boy who's figured out all of the castles secrets." She made sure to trill her voice, a bit of affected awe in her voice and a bit of coercing, too. As much as she liked getting compliments, Narcissa was even better at giving them. With the right inflection, she had found that people would be willing to do almost anything for her if she flattered them correctly.

"One or two," he says, looking to her. He had a wolf-like grin that made it too obvious what he was thinking. "This castle is too old and too magical for any one person to find all of its mysteries out, though I'm sure a clever girl like you will outdo the rest of us sorry lot."

Narcissa smiled, looping her arm through Augustus's as he lead her deeper into the dungeons. Even more than just compliments, she liked ones she didn't receive very often. Sure, people would call her beautiful or even graceful, but the word "clever" was usually reserved for Andi or Trixy. "With your help, I'm sure I will."

Narcissa kept the conversation light as Augustus led her to the Slytherin dormitory. "Thank you for the brief tour," she says, taking her books back. "I'll expect a more thorough one soon." She gives him a light laugh, flicking back her hair.

"I'm nothing if not thorough," Augustus said with that hungry smile again.

Careful, Narcissa thought to herself. Don't give him too much reign. This is on your terms, not his. Leave him wanting more. "I should go meet my flat mates," she says, taking a step away from him and breaking his intent stare. "I suppose I'll see you around, Augustus."

"August," he insists. "I let all the pretty girls call me August."

Narcissa smiles and is about to respond when Augustus's friend come in through the door, the group of them howling and rowdy. "Eh, August!" One of them yells. Narcissa recognized the speaker to be Rodolphus Lestrange. "Come on, we're all in the same room this year."

Narcissa grins superior at Augustus. "I suppose Rodolphus Lestrange is one of those "pretty girls", then?" She asks, and uses the opportunity of Augustus floundering for words to explain himself to both Rodolphus and Narcissa to make her get away up the stairs to the girls rooms. She finds her room and sinks into her bed with a smile. This was going to be a good year.


	4. Chapter 4

Andromeda headed back to the dungeons after having slipped away from the feast to get a head start on studying in the library. She had wanted to congratulate Narcissa, knowing that her little sister had wanted to be in Slytherin more than anything, but Cissy had sat with their older sister and Andromeda hadn't had the chance. Not that that was unusual, and Andromeda should have expected it. Narcissa has always admired Bellatrix, practically idolizing her. Andromeda had always been the odd-one-our of the sisters, but she blamed herself for that. She knew she always retreated into the nearest book or library, but really, it was because she didn't have the tolerance to always bite her tongue during conversations that drove her mad. Reading was a much easier excuse.

The halls were quiet as she walked down to the dungeons, and she worries for a minute that she had missed curfew. The prefects were usually lax during the first week of school, but on the chance that they weren't, Andromeda couldn't afford to receive detention. It would only result in a howler from her mother, and Andromeda had tried to behave herself to appease her parents. It wasn't always easy. The Blacks had a rigid way of looking at life, and anything less than perfect went punished. Andromeda often felt sorry for her elder sister as Bellatrix was held to the highest standard. Not to mention, she often took the blame for Narcissa's failures, taking the punishment for the little blonde girl. Narcissa was her mother's favorite as well, and even Andromeda couldn't help but be lightened by Narcissa's presence. She wasn't cold like Bellatrix or reserved like Andromeda. Even though she was young, Narcissa seemed to bubble with life. It was contentious when around her, and although she could be as elitist and snooty as the rest of them, Andromeda loved the little girl.

Distracted by her thoughts, Andromeda ran head-first into a slim boy carrying a stack of books. The pile clattered to the ground and Andromeda blushed, embarrassed at her clumsiness. "Oh, I'm so sorry," she said, helping the boy gather his books. She looked over to him as she did. He had been in the library tonight as well. It had been just the two of them, but they hadn't spoken. He was one of Bellatrix's friends, and Andromeda had never cared for that misbehaving crowd.

"It's alright," the boy smiles at her gently. "I was carrying too much anyways." He gives her a resigned shrug, stacking his books.

"They wouldn't let you check out the entire library?" She asks with a laugh, looking over the titles of the varied books.

"Not on the first week," he laughs. "Im Nick, by the way. Nick Travers. You're Bella's sister, aren't you?"

Andromeda frowned. She hated that sort of introduction, only being associated through her connection with her sister. "Andi," she says with a nod. "Would you like help carrying these back to the dorms?"

"I suppose I should accept help," he says. "To avoid further accidents, at the very least. Besides, I think it's nearly curfew, and I stand a better chance of not receiving detention if I'm with an upstanding student like Andromeda Black."

Andromeda smiles, but she was sure that Nick was just as good as student as she was. She gathers half the pile of books and starts with him down to the dungeons. "It's rare to see someone with the same enthusiasm for reading as me," Andromeda says as they walk.

"I'm studying," Nick admits. "My mother always wanted me to be a doctor, to work at St. Mungos, and, I dunno. Her dream kinda became mine as well." He shrugs as best he can under the stack of books.

Andromeda smiles, pleasantly surprised by this boy. So far, he had contradicted her expectations thoroughly. "Well, I'm sure you'll make a fine doctor," she says. "With this much enthusiasm, I'm sure you'll discover a cure for dragon pox before finishing your OWLs."

Nick let out a laugh. "Don't have too high of expectations for me," he says, shaking his head. "I'd be too terrified of letting you down, I'd work myself into an early grave. Kill over right after finishing said OWLs."

"I couldn't possibly live with your death on my conscious," Andromeda laughs lightly. "I suppose I'll relax my expectations slightly… you have until you graduate, then to find that cure."

A smile crosses his face. "You better start writing a eulogy for me. Tell my mama I worked hard to please her. Tell my father that I died fighting valiantly, in defense of honor or the defending the pure blood name."

The smile drops for Andromeda lips, but she doesn't let Nick see. "Well, I better be off to bed," she says somewhat curtly as they reach the entrance to the Slytherin dormitory. "Think you can manage the rest by yourself?"

Nick nods, taking the stack of books back from her. "Thank you for your assistance," he says.

"I'm sorry about running into you earlier. Don't know what got into me."

He shakes his head. "No worries at all," he says. "It gave me an excuse to meet you, and that was worth it all."

"Goodnight, Nick," she says softly, nodding to him pleasantly.

"Goodnight, Andi."

Andromeda makes eye contact with her sister Bellatrix who is sulking in one of the chairs by the fire, but doesn't say anything, heading quickly to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

Bellatrix waited until she was the last one in the common room before getting up out of her chair. It was only the first day back at school, but she could still feel the tension building up inside of her. She slipped out of the common room silently, knowing that if she got caught, she'd get detention but willing to risk it. She hurried down the corridor, sticking to the shadows and moving without a sound. She knew the way even in the dark and knew which of the hallways the prefects and teachers paroled. Soon she found herself at a seldomly used hallway. She paced back and forth before an old tapestry, thinking to herself, "_I need a place to practice dueling… I need a place to practice dueling… I need a place to practice dueling…" _On the third thought, a door appeared behind the tapestry and Bellatrix slipped through it.

The room of requirement was filled with all the familiar training equipment. She sighed in relief, stretching for a few minutes before launching in on her excruciatingly rigid routine. Bellatrix felt most herself while dueling, not needing to worry about all the insignificant concerns of school or her friends. For a few minutes, she didn't have to worry about her sisters, either. It was just her, her wand, and the quickness of her limber body. She moved with a fluidity between the obstacles she set up for herself, picturing obstacles that stood in her way and blasting them back. Sometimes, she pictured faces on the animated dummies that she fought— a teacher that had given her a worse grade than she'd deserved, or a student that had made a snide comment about her— but tonight she didn't want to fight anything but her own vexations.

Bellatrix fought like this for an hour before sinking to the ground in need of a deep breath. She took a moment to regain her strength before getting up and slipping out of the room. She quickly headed back to the Slytherin dormitories and up to her own room, hardly making a sound. Finally able to relax after dispensing of her frustrations, Bellatrix fell into a deep sleep.

—

Bellatrix woke the next morning and headed down to breakfast. She smiled as she saw Barty, and went to sit besides him.

"You look like hell," Barty says pleasantly, not even looking up from the copy of the Daily Prophet.

"You didn't come to my ball," she accuses back.

"Father was having one of his fits," Barty says with an easy drawl. "I do believe it was along the lines of what a 'terrible son' I am, 'disgrace to the family name', and the likes. Really, it was mild, but apparently sneaking out of the house to set the Carrow twins' barn on fire constitutes punishment."

Bellatrix laughs, shaking her head. "You didn't," she accuses.

"I did," he says proudly. "And they deserved it, I caught Alecto trying to cheat off my OWLs, and this was the first chance I had to get back at them."

"And Amycus? What did he do?"

Barty shrugs. "Never really did like his squinty eyes."

Bellatrix laughs to herself as the rest of the group settled in around the table. Rodolphus has brought his brother Rabastan with him this time, the two dark haired boys looking even more similar than usual when compared so closely together. The two of them seemed to be in an earnest debate about the best way to hex warts onto someone before they were all interrupted by Sirius barking at Bellatrix.

"Black," he demanded. "Where's Andi? Lucius says that Dorring is giving an exam on the _first day of class_, and I literally haven't opened my Herbology textbook since I bought it two years ago. I need someone to teach me everything about Herbology in an hour."

Nick sighs and stands. "I know where to find her," he says, "and I can help you as well. I'm sure I brought my notes with me from last year."

The two of them hurry off and Rodolphus looks at Bellatrix with a raised eyebrow. "Nick and Andi know each other?" He asks. "Since when?"

Bellatrix shrugs, not really knowing herself. "The two of them came in together last night."

"No," Antonin says firmly. "No, I refuse to believe it. Scrawny little Nicholas Travers is not going to date a Black sister before me. I absolutely refuse to live in this reality."

"I think the two of them would be sweet together," Barty grins wickedly, urging it on to antagonize Antonin further. "Andi seems like the type to bring Nick out of his shell. Really make a _man_ out of him."

"Say another word," Bellatrix growls, "and I'll hex the both of you."

Barty laughs, unperturbed by her threats. "I dare you to try," he says, bumping her shoulder to let her know it's all in good fun. "Besides, you wouldn't be able to live with yourself if you did any real damage to me."

Bellatrix flowers at him, not liking her sisters being talked about in that way, not even by Barty. She was about ready to push it further before Lucius slid into the seat across from her.

"Did I see August walking Narcissa to class just barely?" He asks Bellatrix with a disapproving frown.

Bellatrix groans. "I swear to god… Why can none of you behave? Every moment I have to look over my shoulder, waiting for one of you to try and swoop in and ruin my life. It's the first day of classes. Please. Just give me a week to get situated."

"I'll go save Cissy," Barty says, standing up. "Nothing good in the Prophet, anyways. Just the usual propaganda." He tosses the newspaper down and Rabastan snatches it to start working on the crosswords. "We starting dueling practice today, Bella?"

Bellatrix nods, shooting a look at Rodolphus. "We've got to get a jump on the competition. I promised Lestrange here a proper thrashing."

Rodolphus chuckles softly to himself. "How sweet of you to think you're in the same league as us. Practice all you want, we're still going to send you to the medical ward, crying from your injuries."

Bellatrix rolls her eyes. "I'll go with you, Barty. I need to speak with Augustus, anyways. Tonight at five, Lucius. Be prepared to train."

Lucius nods absently, waving the two of them off.


	6. Chapter 6

Narcissa laughed lightly, letting her laugh trill as it escaped her throat. Augustus has his hand on the small of her back as the two of them walked down the hallway, and she liked the closeness. She also liked the looks that the boys in the hallway shot Augustus as they passed. "Divination sounds dreadful," she says with a smile.

"I'm sure you won't nearly have as bad a time at is as I did," Augustus laughed. "At least Regs won't be there to drink all your tea leaves."

Narcissa turns to him, about to make a joke, when she stops, seeing her older sister marching towards them with a grinning Barty in tow. "Merlin's beard," she mutters, pulling away slightly from Augustus's touch.

He turns to see where she was looking and pulls away as well.

"August," Bellatrix demands, not trying to temper her frustration, "a word?"

Augustus gives Narcissa a half shrug and steps aside to speak with her sister.

"Need I remind you," Bellatrix says, "that Narcissa is a _first year_, and you have a terrible reputation proceeding you in that department."

"Oh, come on, Bella. I was just waking her to class. Isn't it my duty to help first years out, since I know the castle better than she does?"

"Augustus Rockwood, I will hex your penis off of you," Bellatrix threatens.

"Now, if I knew you were after my penis," he grins, "I'd let you have it for free."

Narcissa sighs, turning to Barty and ignoring her sister and Augustus's squabble. "My first day and Trixy's already ruining my reputation. No boy will talk to me after this ordeal."

Barty laughs softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's time you learned now, Cissa. All men are scum. The whole lot of them. Bella's doing you a favor scaring them off."

Narcissa shrugs him off, rolling her eyes. "I think that's a lesson I'd rather learn by my own means," she says.

Barty gives her a half-hearted shrug. "So be it," he says. "But I take no responsibility in the fallout. They're all scum, Cissa. Every one of them."

She lets out a sigh, turning back to her sister. "Are you finished now, Trixy?" Narcissa asks pointedly. "August was showing me to the potions room and I'd quite like to get there before class starts without me. I have a family name to live up to." She gives her a look, letting Bellatrix know that she understands the reputation of the Black name.

Bellatrix frowned at her little sister, but takes a step away from Augustus. She gives him one last glare before nodding at Narcissa. "You'll sit by me for dinner?"

Narcissa nods. "If you promise to not harass every boy who talks to me." She crosses her arms, staring Bellatrix down.

Bellatrix sighs, knowing she's taken it too far. "Not every boy," she promises with a small smile. "C'mon, Barty. We've got charms." She glares Augustus down as they walk past, making sure he knows that she isn't done with him.

Once the two of them have gone, Narcissa turns back to Augustus. "I'm sorry about that," she says softly, resting a hand gently on his arm. "Trixy has always been a bit…"

"Crazy?" He asks.

"Protective," she corrects. "She's always been protective."

"Of course she is," Augustus says, looking down at her with a sort of intensity in his eyes. Narcissa's breath catches, and her hand on his arm seems all the more weighty. His voice is soft as he talks to her, and Narcissa forgets for a moment the throngs of students pushing past them in the hallway. "You're beautiful, Narcissa." He reaches to her and traces her jaw lightly with the tips of his fingers. "The most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I feel the need to be protective of you, too."

"You do?" She whispers, feeling flushed. His fingers feel hot against her skin, leaving goosebumps behind their touch.

He nods. "I do," he tells her. "Your sister isn't wrong, Cissa. There are a lot of boys here who wouldn't treat you right, boys who'd try to use you because you're beautiful and trusting. I don't want anyone to hurt you, and I don't want you to think it's a bad thing to be the way you are. I mean, look at Bella. Sure, no guy is ever going to take advantage of her, she's scary as hell, but she's not exactly the most inviting person. To put it mildly, she's unapproachable. And your different than that, Cissa. Better than that. You're… warm and intriguing and…"

He trails off and Narcissa is more taken aback by the things he left unsaid, but seemed to imply as he looked down at her. "August…" she whispers, unable to say anything else.

"I'm coming on too strong," Augustus shakes his head. "Forget I said anything. I'm sorry, just, let me take you to class?"

Narcissa nods, too overwhelmed to try and find words. The two walk silently for a moment before Augustus shows her the door to her classroom. "Cissa…" he says, touching her arm gently to stay her for a moment. "Let me take you out this Saturday. Give you that tour I promised you. And I.. I have a few things I'd like to talk to you about. What do you say?"

"Of course," Narcissa says, having recovered mostly from the gaze of Augustus's eyes. "I'd like that."

"I'll see you then," he smiles. He squeezes her arm reassuringly and then heads off to his own class, grinning back at her before he goes.

Narcissa slips into her class, but Augustus's words cloud her mind and she finds herself smiling. _He thinks I'm beautiful…_


	7. Chapter 7

Sometimes Hogwarts felt lonely to Andromeda, but she always felt a sort of pang of loneliness. At least at Hogwarts she could distract herself in her learning. She didn't blame anyone but herself for her loneliness. Of course not. She was the one putting on an act, not them. But it was… hard. It was hard to remain civil. Hard to remain well mannered and patient. Hard to ignore the passing comments her father would make about politics or the way her mother would turn up her nose when a muggle passed by them. Andromeda didn't know why she wasn't like the rest of her family, but she had always felt differently towards muggles and muggle-borns. Above everything else, she hated that nasty slur that Bellatrix would use, twisting her mouth up and spitting out the accusation of "Mudblood."

Andromeda sighed. At least at school she had Sirius. He was the only one in her family that didn't seem to care when Andromeda departed on a political rant. He was the only one that Andromeda could show her secret collection of muggle novels to. Sometimes it felt like Sirius was the only sane one in the whole lot. But that had begun to change as Nick slipped into her life.

Andromeda didn't feel completely comfortable around Nick yet; she was sure he'd be as appalled as the rest of them if he knew the depth to which her muggle fascinating extended. It was a dangerous interest to have, and for the most part, Andromeda had been able to keep it hidden.

There had been one day when Bellatrix had surprised her while she was reading a muggle science book and Andromeda had never seen her sister's eyes so cold. They had been colder to her ever since, although Bellatrix had kept her secret. She had never said a word about it afterwards and Andromeda prayed she'd never breathe a word of it to their parents.

No, Nick had the same upbringing as the rest of the crowd that the elites had deemed acceptable, but he still felt different than the rest. He was hardworking. Smart. And kind. The kindness… it was such a rare trait. Andromeda found that she liked this slight boy, and it seemed Nick liked her as well. He was always coming up with excuses to see her, whether to show her a passage in a book, or ask her for advice on a paper. As the first week of school passed, the two of them started to develop a friendship.

It was good to have someone to confide in besides Sirius, Andromeda thought. It was good to find someone that she liked, someone she didn't feel the need to impress. When Nick finally got the courage to ask her to attend Sirius's 'welcome back to school' party, Andromeda wasn't surprised and she relented. Truly, she hated parties, but it might be something different now that she had someone to go with.

That Friday night, she got ready in her dormitory room. She wasn't quite sure what to wear to a party like this, and she had never really put much effort into how she dressed. She shrugged as she looked in the mirror. At the very least, Nick would be able to recognize her. She let her soft curls hang loose around her face and changed into a flowing white dress. Although Andromeda never cared much for her looks, she knew she was beautiful. Each of the Black sisters had fine features, although both somehow starkly different. Upon first appearance, Andromeda and Bellatrix could be twins, but even Andromeda could admit that the difference was undeniable upon a second look. Bellatrix was beautiful in an almost unnaturally harsh way. Her hair was wild with dark curls that clashed against the paleness of her skin and her nose and cheekbones were sharp in their execution. Andromeda, on the other hand, had soft features. Delicate ones. Her waves curled gently down her back and her face was nearly fragile it was so delicate. Andromeda always believed Narcissa to be the true beauty of the family, however, simply in the fact that she knew how to use the beauty she was given. Although young, Narcissa was keenly aware of how everyone viewed her and the effect that each of her movements had on the surrounding crowd.

Andromeda sighed and applied a light layer of mascara, feeling self conscious. This really wasn't her place and she hoped she wouldn't be swallowed up in the chaos of the party. She gives up after a moment and heads down to the common room, surprised to find her two sisters quietly arguing on one side of the room. She heads over to join them.

"You're not going," Bellatrix says sharply. "You're too young."

"I *am* going," Narcissa insists. "Reg invited me. I can take care of myself."

"Andi," Bellatrix says with relief. "Help me talk some sense into Cissy. Tell her she's too young to go to Reg's party."

"Cissy," Andromeda says. "You don't have to experience everything all at once. There's plenty of time for all this later. Give it a few years. Really, your first year you should focus on your schoolwork, spend time with friends your own age. I promise, Reg will still be throwing parties until the end of times."

"Not you, too," Narcissa groans. "I don't want to be cooped up in my room doing homework. I want to meet new people, I want to have fun."

"And you will," Andromeda promises. "But pace yourself. Okay? Sometimes things get out of hand, and Trixy and I don't want you to get hurt."

"If things get so out of hand, why are *you* going?" Narcissa asks skeptically.

Andromeda shrugs, uncomfortable. "Nick asked me," she says. "But I promise to leave early and we can play a game of wizard chess, if you'd like."

"No," Narcissa groans. "Go and have fun. I'll just lock myself in my room, weeping for my missed youth."

Andromeda rolls her eyes. "Go on, then, kid. I'll take you to one of the parties next year."

Narcissa sighs and shakes her head, heading back up to her room.

"Thank you," Bellatrix sighs once Narcissa is gone. "I don't know what's gotten into her, but she hasn't been listening to me lately."

"That's because she's rebelling," Andromeda smiles. "And she respects you too much. She's trying to find out who she is, and she's scared if she listens to you too much, she won't know her limits. I remember what it was like to be a first year, Trixy. You cast a big shadow."

"Yeah, but you didn't try to rebel with flirting with fifth years and trying to go to parties."

"I'm not Cissy," she laughs. "And I've never… liked all that."

Bellatrix raises an eyebrow. "It seems that's changed. Nick Travers, huh? Fifth year boy and a party…"

Andromeda shrugs. "He's nice," she says simply. "And I think he likes me."

Bellatrix looks her over and shrugs. "He's a bit boring for my taste, but I suppose you'd like that. No, he's a good one, Andi. You could do worse."

Andromeda sighs, trying to not be offended by Bellatrix's words, but brightens, seeing Nick come in.

"I'll leave you to it," Bellatrix says easily, striding out of the door.

Nick strides over to take Bellatrix's place. "You, uh, well," he gives her a smile that's both awkward but genuine, "Andi, you look beautiful."

Her cheeks burn slightly at the compliment. "Thank you, Nick." She smiles softly at him.

"I brought you some flowers," he admits. "But August talked me out of it… Truly, he called me a bit of a sap, but I think im regretting it now. Honestly, I don't think I should take August's advice about anything."

"It's alright, Nick," she assures him. "With or without flowers."

He smiles at her. "It's not much of a first date," he admits, "but if tonight goes well, and assuming, of course, that you'd like to see me again after all this, I promise to take you on a real date. And I promise to do the opposite of every bit of advice that August gives me."

Andromeda grins. "Alright," she tells him. "Sounds lovely."

"Well, uh, shall we?"

Andromeda laughs at his formality and slides her hand into his. "Let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

Rodolphus grabs a drink from Regulus, taking a long drink before turning back to Rabastan. "No," he says. "Alecto and I are over. I'm not interested in her and she's not interested in me."

"Implying that you are interested in _someone_," Rabastan says pointedly and Regulus laughs.

"And why the sudden round of questions?" Rodolphus asks, deflecting the line of inquiry. "Afraid I'll take some girl you're interested in?"

"Naw," Rabastan shrugs. "All the old girls are boring and all the new ones I've met can't hold a conversation for longer than a minute."

"What on earth would you want to have a conversation with a girl for?" Augustus interrupts, breaking through the group to get a drink from Regulus. "There's only one thing girls are good for and that is—"

"Sending you to the hospital wing with your tongue physically in your hands?" Bellatrix asks, surprising the group. "Really, it's a shame you never learned manners, August. With such a hideous face as yours, and the terrible attitude you perfidiously maintain, one would think you'd want _something _to fall back on."

Augustus scowls at her, turning to Regulus. "Why'd you invite the fun-killer?"

Regulus laughs, handing a plastic cup of fire whiskey to Bellatrix. "Family blood and all that. And Black promised to be on her best behavior. She promises only kill half the fun she usually does."

"I figured you lot deserved it," Bellatrix says lazily. "Don't make me regret it."

"Hey, uh, Bella," Rodolphus says, handing Rabastan his cup. "I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"What is it?" Bellatrix asks suspiciously.

"Maybe away from all the noise?"

She gives in and nods, following him to the side of the room where there are less people and the volume of the music isn't as defeating. Regulus has done a good job of sound proofing the dungeon room so that teachers didn't overhear and try to break up their party, but Rodolphus still thought Regulus was pushing it with the volume of the music.

"So I noticed that you spend your Tuesday free periods training," he starts, "and, well, I also have the time free and I just wondered if, maybe, you wouldn't mind having an opponent? I know we're on different teams, but it'd be nice to have someone to train against who took it seriously."

Bellatrix looks back at him, a flicker of surprise crossing her face at his offer. "I hadn't really considered it, but it would be nice to have someone to go up against… just, well, so long as you don't slow me down."

"Of course not," he smiles. "I figured you might want some _actual _competition for once. Barry's good and all… but I'm better."

Bellatrix lets out a laugh despite herself. "Barry's quick. You barge in, thinking strength is the only means to win a battle."

"So you've been paying attention to how I fight," Rodolphus notes with a smile.

"No," Bellatrix says. "Well, yes. Of course I have. If I'm going to make my dueling team the best, I'm going to have to keep my eye on the competition."

"Have you been watching Antonin this hard?" He asks, smiling further. "Or Goyle? You analyze August's technique?" He prods her a little, feeling a little satisfied to see the frustration and embarrassment cross her face. It was rare to see Bellatrix get flustered. And, if he was being honest with himself, he quite liked it.

"Dammit, Lestrange," Bellatrix quipped sharply. "You're testing your luck here. If you really want to duel with me, you should just nod appreciatively."

Rodolphus laughs, reaching out and touching her shoulder gently. "I promise not to let any one else know how much you've been watching me."

Bellatrix scowls at him, but doesn't pull away from his touch.

"Anyways, Bella, it's good to see you here. I know this isn't really your scene. It's… nice to see you let loose every once in a while. I don't suppose you get the opportunity very often."

Bellatrix looks at him skeptically. "How do you mean?"

"Being the eldest, it's difficult," Rodolphus says softly. "There's expectations. Especially from a house like yours or mine. It must be harder, being a girl. I know I get away with a lot more than I assume you can. And you have your sisters to watch for as well. I've got Rabs, but, he mainly keeps to himself. I don't worry about him getting into trouble."

Bellatrix stops, searching his eyes. "Are you implying that my sisters get into trouble?"

Rodolphus laughs, shaking his head. Of course she'd ignore all the rest and get that out of what he had said. "No," he says. "I don't really know your sisters besides from hearing Nick prattle on about Andi. I just meant that… Well, I guess what I'm saying is that I admire you, Bella. A lot."

She blinks, looking at him as if to find fault in his logic. "You… admire me?"

He nods. "I think you're smart, and cunning, strong and, well, you're beautiful, Bella. Probably the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. The way you look at everything with intensity. You _burn,_ Bella."

Bellatrix is silent for a long moment, too long for Rodolphus's comfort, staring at him. He felt the intensity in her gaze, the scrutiny in which she analyzed him. It was almost painful the way her eyes searched his, but Rodolphus felt a rush of adrenaline to be considered worthy enough to be under that gaze. "I should go," Bellatrix finally said after a moment, breaking his touch and practically making a run for it across the crowded room.

Rodolphus sighed, a deep disappointment and embarrassment filling his chest. He stands there for a moment, dejected, not wanting to return to his friends feeling like this, but not wanting to stand there alone, either. Finally, he decides to get drunk and forget about Bellatrix Black for at least the moment.


	9. Chapter 9

Bellatrix makes it to the hallway and stop, taking a deep breath. _Dammit, _she thought to herself. _Damn you as well, Rodolphus_. Her heart was beating fast and she couldn't calm it down. She reaches up and touches her cheeks, knowing that if anyone could see her right now, they'd see how flushed her face was. She didn't have time for this. She didn't have time to be distracted by boys. Most assuredly, she did not have time for Rodolphus Lestrange.

"You flew out of there faster than if someone had blasted you out," a voice comes from behind her.

Bellatrix turns, expecting to see Rodolphus, but an uninvited sinking of her heart comes instead to discover that it isn't him. "The hell do you want, August?"

"As always, you conduct yourself with such nobility of nature," August says, rolling his eyes. "Such a kind heart. Such a pleasant ease of virtue. I came to apologize, Bella, so don't bite at me before you've even heard it."

"Apologize?" The boys were acting insane tonight. No one was making sense.

"For my comment earlier. About, er, well you know. You should have never heard it. What's more, I should have never said it. It was crude."

Bellatrix's eyes narrow in on him. "Fine, August. I forgive you."

"I just…" A small sense of sincerity creeps into his voice and he steps closer to her so that he can speak softly to her. "Bella, I know you might not like me much, but I consider you a friend. If I made you feel uncomfortable, I want to apologize for it."

Bellatrix blinks. "Your fine, August," she says, her voice softening slightly. "Really. And for that matter… I consider you a friend as well. A pesky one at times, but a friend."

A smile crosses his lips slowly. "And I hope you know that I only wanted to help your sister yesterday. Because I know that any guy would have jumped at the chance and I didn't want you to have to worry. I'm sorry if it seemed otherwise."

"I may have… overreacted about that." It pains Bellatrix to admit.

Augustus leans against the wall, the noises of the party faint behind them. "I know that I'm not the most gentlemanly of blokes," Augustus says. "And I have a terrible reputation to maintain, so I might be a bit drunk admiring this to you, but I've always fancied you, Bella. For a long while now. Maybe that's why I antagonize you so. I like your attention. Honestly, I like your attention right now. But I'm gonna let you get your say in, and if it doesn't appear that you're too opposed to it, I'm gonna try and snog you afterwards."

"Well, I…" Bellatrix starts. She needed a distraction from her creeping feelings for Rodolphus, and maybe this wasn't it, but it could be. Instead of responding further, she takes Augustus's cloak and pulls him to her, kissing him a bit roughly.

Taking her que, Augustus runs his hands down to her hips, holding her close as he kisses her even deeper. He matched her roughness in a surprisingly complimentary way, his lips nearly hungry for hers.

His hands run up her body and Bellatrix doesn't stop him. It was easy not to think while kissing Augustus, and she rarely got the opportunity to not think.

A small cough comes from behind her, followed by a surprised, "Trixy?"


	10. Chapter 10

Andromeda couldn't help but stare at Bellatrix, wrapped up in a boy's arms. It was just… unexpected. Her sister had always seemed so cold. So unwanting of such attention. To be honest, Andromeda was shocked to see this. "Trixy?" She says, unable to keep the surprise from his voice.

Her sister jolts around, just as surprised to see Andromeda as Andromeda was to see her.

Nick coughs awkwardly. "Maybe we should go back in to the party?" He suggests to Andromeda and she nods eager to escape. She slides her hand into his and lets him lead her back into the crowded room.

"Maybe going for some air wasn't the best idea," Andromeda says, trying to make light of what they just saw.

Nick laughs softly, shaking his head as they make their way back to his group of friends. "I'll be honest, that wasn't something I thought I'd ever see."

"What wasn't?" Regulus asks, interrupting them and offering them drinks.

"I'm good," Andromeda says, holding her hand up and Nick shakes his head as well.

"We'll leave the alcohol for you guys," Nick says.

"What did you see?" Regulus asserts again, gulping down the drink he had been offering Nick.

"It's nothing," Nick says, looking to Andromeda to make sure she's comfortable.

"What's nothing?" Rabastan interrupts, his curiosity spiked.

"Hmm, what's happening?" Antonin joins in.

Andromeda sighs, knowing that there was no way to keep what they had just seen a secret anymore. She nods at Nick as if to give him permission to tell his friends.

"Bella and August snogging in the hallway," Nick tells them.

Rodolphus looks at them sharply, his face pale, but doesn't say anything. Antonin lets out a laugh. "What? No. You're joking. No, I don't believe it."

Andromeda gives him a pained look. "Sadly, it's true. Hands all over each other. I'm not going to be able sleep for a week."

"No," Antonin says gravely. "No, dammit, no. First Nick and now August? I do not accept this."

"What about me?" Nick asks with a raised eyebrow.

"You're dating a Black!" Antonin shakes his head. "What a complete waste! There is no benevolent god. There is no mercy or fairness in this world."

"We're not _dating_," Nick says. "Well, I mean, I'd _like_ to be, but this, well, we're still figuring it out. And surely August and Bella aren't _dating_. Just because they snogged once doesn't mean they're dating."

"Well, I haven't even snogged one yet," Antonin frowns before turning to Andromeda. "Unless, of course, you'd fancy a snog, Andi?"

Nick frowns at him, taking a step forward before Andromeda can answer. "I'm going to ask you to be respectful, Anton. Andi doesn't want to hear you going on like this and neither do the rest of us. So for all our sakes, how about we change the conversation and actually enjoy this party?"

Antonin stares Nick down for a moment before Rodolphus sighs. "I'm heading to bed," he says. "I think I've had enough for one night. You'll make sure Rabs behaves himself, won't you, Regs?"

Regulus nods. "Ditching out so soon, Rods? A worse man would think you weren't enjoying his party."

Rodolphus grimaces. "I'm not feeling so festive anymore," he says. "Next party, I promise to get unbelievably drunk and cause a terrible scene. You have my word."

"I think I should call it a night, too," Andromeda says, taking the opportunity. "Nick, will you walk me back to the commons?"

Nick nods, sliding his hand in hers. The two of them head out, but Andromeda stops him before they get back. "I just wanted to have an excuse to get out of there," she admits, blushing softly. "I don't think I'm much fun at parties."

"We don't have to go to our rooms just yet…" Nick says. He squeezes her hand. "Follow me." He grins at her and takes off down the hallway.

Andromeda laughs, running to keep up with him. "Where are we going?" She asks, smiling as they run together.

"You'll see," he says, grinning back at her. He guides her through the corridors until they reach the Herbology rooms. He slows down and pulls her into a side room attached to the main classroom. "The Hufflepuffs have been growing a garden in here," he explains, his voice gushing to a whisper. He leads her into the garden. The boxes are filled with an array of plants, all of them strange and exotic to Andromeda.

"It's beautiful," Andromeda whispers, amazed at the variety before us.

Nick walks her through the garden. He shows her a blue plants with gleaming orange flowers that are half-blossomed. "Jewelweed," he tells her. "And those white ones over there are Angel Trumpets. But my favorites are over here…" He leads her to the back corner where there seems to be a fire going, but when they get closer, Andromeda sees that is a plant itself. She lets out a soft gasp and Nick smiles. "Fire Seed Bush," he tells her. "You have to dose the bush to get to the seeds, but once you have them, the seeds are used in a lot of potions and some medicines."

"Nick… it's beautiful." Andromeda turns to him, the fire lighting up both of their faces. "All of this is beautiful."

"I love it in here. And I didn't want to share it with anyone but you. I knew you'd appreciate it like I do." A little clumsy, Nick reaches out and tucks a strand of Andromeda's hair behind her ear. "Andi… Can I kiss you?"

Andromeda blushes but nods. "I'd like that," she whispers softly. Nick smiles in return, leaning in and kissing her gently. The kiss is short, but both of them come out of it smiling. With a soft nervous laugh, Andromeda reaches out and pulls him back, kissing him again. "I liked _this_, Nick," she says softly, her hand on his face and their foreheads pressed together. "I like _you_."

He grins at her and pecks her lips quickly. "I like you, too, Andi. A lot. Does this mean I can take you out again? On a real date this time."

She nods, laughing gently. "Yes, Nick. I'd like that, too."

"And can I walk you to class tomorrow?"

She nods, her smile only growing.

"And sit with you at lunch?"

Andromeda laughs, kissing him again. "And for dinner as well," she tells him, feeling giddy.

"Andi?" He smiles, holding her close. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Andromeda smiles, the lights from the bush dancing between their eyes. "I'd like that as well."


	11. Chapter 11

Narcissa slips out of her room early Saturday morning, buzzing with excitement. She's wearing a blue short dress perfect for the weather, not knowing what to expect from Augustus. She hurries out to the lake where he told her to meet him and smiles to see that he's already there.

"You're early," Augustus laughs as she arrives.

"You're earlier," she notes with a smile.

"Well, I," he runs a hand through his hair. "I was excited to see you."

Narcissa lets out a laugh, tossing her hair back over her shoulder. "I wanted to see you, too," she admits. "And this time somewhere where Trixy won't interrupt us."

He grins at her. "That's exactly what I was thinking," he says. "Which is why I'm going to take you somewhere that Bella doesn't even know exists."

"Oh?" Narcissa asks, raising an eyebrow. "And where's that?" She looks pointedly at the lake. "I'm fairly certain my sister knows that there's a lake here."

Augustus laughs, shaking his head. "Didn't I tell you I knew a few secrets?" He grins at her, holding out his hand. Narcissa takes it, returning the smile.

"Well, then, lead the way."

Augustus walks with her around the lake to where it meets the Forbidden Forest. "You're not afraid of the forest are you?"

Narcissa sizes up the trees, frowning thoughtfully. "With you here to protect me, how could I?"

"We won't go too far in, I promise."

"If I get detention following you out here… I'll kill you, and then I'm sure Trixy'll bring you back and kill you again."

He sends her a sly smile, stopping for a moment to pull her close. "I don't think we should tell your sister about this at all," he says with a grin.

Narciss heart beats loudly with him so close and she wonders for a moment if he can hear it. "A secret?" She asks him.

He nods, tilting her head up towards his lips. "_Our_ secret," he mumbles softly, leaning down and kissing her.

Narcissa was sure that he'd be able to hear the wild thumping of her heart as she kisses him back, reaching up and tangling her fingers in his hair.

He breaks the kiss off after a long moment and smiles down at her in his wolfish way. "Think you can keep it a secret?" He asks.

Narcissa nods, still trying to catch her breath. "I'm sure I can manage that," she says, trying to brush it off lightly.

"This way, then," he says, pulling her into the forest. Just behind the trees, right on the edge of the forest but magicked to not be seen until the threshold was crossed, is the entrance to what looks like a cave.

Narcissa raises a skeptical eyebrow and Augustus laughs. "Trust me?" He asks.

"Kiss me again and I just might," Narcissa says.

He pulls her close, obeying her command and kisses her even deeper than the first one. Narcissa smiles, feeling the butterflies flutter in her chest once again. "Trust me now?" He mutters, kissing her chin gently.

"Mmm, enough to follow you down there," she smiles. He laughs softly into her hair.

"I think I can convince you to trust me even more than that…" he promises, taking her hand and pulling her with him down to the entrance of the cave.

"Lumos," He says, lighting the way down through the cave, the walls cool and black. As they descend down further, however, the light from his wand becomes unnecessary as the crystals hanging from the ceiling let out a soft blue glow. They reach the shore to a bit of the the lake that has seeped in to this underground entrance and Augustus has set up a picnic on the shore for the two of them.

"This is…" Narcissa starts, not finding the words.

"I know," Augustus, pulling her to him and kissing her deeply. Narcissa practically melts into his arms.

She lets him kiss her far longer than she knows she should before pulling away. "We shouldn't let your picnic go to waste." She takes his hand, tugging him towards the blanket he's set up. "What did you bring me?" She demands.

He laughs, sitting down besides her. He opens the picnic basket and brings out a tray of food. "I don't suppose Bella's let you had this?" He asks, pulling out a Daisyroot Drought.

Narcissa shakes her. "Trixy thinks I'm too young to drink," she says.

"She doesn't see how mature you are," he says, shaking his head disapprovingly. He pours her a drink and hands it to her. "This one isn't too strong, I promise. I think you'll like it."

She takes it, sipping it hesitantly. "It's sweet," she says with surprise, looking up at him.

"Drink as much as you like," he laughs softly. "I brought it for you."

She takes a large gulp of the drink and laughs, feeling giddy as the alcohol slips down her throat. "I like it!" She declares.

He grins at her and pours himself a drink. "I like a girl who knows what she likes," he says, leaning in close.

"I like you," she says, looking at him coyly.

"Is that so?" He asks, leaning down to her and kissing her, the drought still on her lips. "Well, good, because I was going to ask if I could see you again. I think the two of us should spend a lot more time together."

"And what would we be doing in all this time together?" She mumbles, resting her head against his shoulder.

His lips are less than an inch from hers as he replies. "I'm sure I can come up with one or two things." He closes the distance, kissing her again.

Narcissa only pulls away from his kiss to drink more of the drought.

"You don't mind keeping us a secret do you?" Augustus's asks, wrapping his arms around her. "The truth is, Bella has had feelings for me for a while, and I'm afraid it'll only make her angry to see us."

Narcissa looks up at him, her head pressed against his chest. "That's why she was so angry when she saw you talking to me," she figures and Augustus nods.

"We'll tell her at some point," he promises.

"I don't mind a secret," she says leaning up and kissing his chin. "Though I've never kept a secret from Trixy before."

He laughs softly. "Feeling a little rebellious?" He asks, pulling her up to kiss her deeply. His hands run down her sides, sitting her on his lap.

"I feel dizzy," she admits, in between his kisses. She doesn't stop him as he kisses down her neck, her head feeling foggy.

He takes her up and presses it to her lips. "Drink some more," he urges gently. "It'll help."

She drinks more, finishing her cup, but it doesn't seem to help. Augustus picks her up and lays her down on the blanket. He kisses down her neck and his fingers go to the buttons on the front of her dress.

"August…" she mutters softly, shaking her head. "Stop, I… I don't feel so good."

"Don't you trust me?" He asks, his fingers still undoing her buttons.

Narcissa presses her hand against his chest, pushing him off of her and bending to the side of the blanket, clutching her stomach. "August, I don't feel good," she moans softly.

August sighs, disappointed. "Let's get you back to your room," he says, packing up his things.

"I'm sorry," Narcissa moans. "You spent all this time on this and here I am ruining it…"

Augustus looks at her ruefully before shrugging. "I'll find some way for you to make it up to me," he says with a wink. "Come on, lets get you back."

He walks her back to the doors of the castle. "We probably shouldn't…"

"You don't have to come in with me," Narcissa says, holding her stomach. "I'll be okay."

Augustus nods, looking around to make sure no one's watching them.

"Thank you for today," Narcissa says. "I'm sorry I ruined it all."

"That's alright," he says, shaking his head. "We'll have a better go next time."

She nods, holding her stomach tightly and heading off down to the dungeons.


	12. Chapter 12

Bellatrix is sitting at a table, lazily playing a round of wizard chess with Barty.

"So I heard," Barty says, shooing his knight forward, "that you and a certain Mr. Rookwood were seen snogging at the party last night."

Bellatrix curses under her breath. "And if I was?"

"Well, I'd be mightily surprised by your character, young lady," Barty says, raising his brow. "I do believe I've heard you speak some strongly disapproving things about aforementioned boy."

Bellatrix scowls. "Yes, dammit, I bloody well kissed him. And I don't want to hear another word about it. It was a party. I was drunk. End of story."

"Ah!" Barty says, raising a finger. "Liar! I have three accounts of witnesses saying that you weren't drunk last night, and to prove them, you do not have a hangover today, like half the slytherins do."

Bellatrix shoots a glare at Barty. "Fine. I kissed him. On my own free will. Can we leave it be now?"

Barty laughs maliciously. "This is just the beginning," he promises, grinning at her.

Bellatrix is about to continue to protest when Narcissa rushes into the commons room looking like she's about to puke. Bellatrix stands, concerned.

"You're not going to run from this, are you?" Barty shakes his head disaprovingly.

"Barty," she says sharply. "Cissy." She nods to the little girl trying to climb the stairs but sinking down with a miserable moan. She hurries over to her sister, Barty following after her.

"Cissy," Bellatrix says softly. "What happened?"

Narcissa shakes head, trying to give her a smile. "I'm alright," she says, resting her head against the wall. "I just feel a little sick. I must have… eaten something." She lets out a moan, tears forming in her eyes. "My head hurts, too. And I feel dizzy."

Bellatrix raises an eyebrow at her. "Do I need to take you to the nurse?"

Narcissa shakes her head. "I just want to go to sleep," she says.

"Let me help you," Bellatrix says, holding out an arm for Narcissa. Narcissa takes it, trying to steady herself.

"It's hard to think," Narcissa groans, swaying.

"Barty, get Andi, I need help with her."

Barty nods, heading back downstairs and returning a moment later with Andromeda. She hurries up to her two sisters and takes Narcissa's other arm. The three of them slowly make their way to Narcissa's room. They lie her down on the bed and Bellatrix grabs the trash can, putting it bedsides the bed.

Narcissa settles into the bed, moaning softly.

Bellatrix and Andromeda head to the door to speak away from Narcissa and Andromeda turns to her sister. "Is she… is she drunk?" She asks softly.

Bellatrix's face twists into a scowl. "I think so. Who the hell gave an eleven year alcohol? I swear to god if it was Regulus, I will murder him."

"Regs wouldn't do that," Andromeda shakes her head. "Did she say who she was with?"

"She said she ate something off."

Andromeda turns back to Narcissa, going to sit besides her bed. "Cissy…" she says carefully. "What did you drink?"

Narcissa buries her head into her pillow. "I didn't drink anything," she mubbles, nearly incoherent with her face half covered by her pillow.

Andromeda reaches out and places a hand gently on Narcissa's shoulder. "Cissy, this is important. We need to know who gave you alcohol."

"Nobody," Narcissa moans. "Please just let me go to sleep. I feel miserable."

Andromeda sighs, shaking her head at Bellatrix and walking back to her. "I'm going to go get her some water," she says.

"And I'm going to go murder whoever did this to her," Bellatrix says tightly, her face twisted into a scowl. She turns from the room and marches out, going to find her cousin.

She finds Regulus in the training room with Rodolphus, the two of them goofing off more than training. "Regulus," Bellatrix demands sharply. "Here. Now."

Regulus looks to Rodolphus with a raised eyebrow, giving a half laugh before going to Bellatrix. Rodolphus follows, intrigued.

"Did you give Narcissa alcohol?" Bellatrix asks sharply, her voice intense and commanding coming from her slight body.

"No," Regulus says, sobering quickly. "Of course not. Why? Has she been drinking?"

"She came into the commons, barely able to stand, feeling sick to her stomach," Bellatrix says. "Someone gave her alcohol, and too much of it by the looks of it, and you're the one who had all the booze last night."

"I don't give first years alcohol," Regulus says seriously. "I don't even give second years alcohol. And I wouldn't give Cissa any, that's for sure. Not even if she asked."

"You invited her to your party last night." Bellatrix folds her arms.

"To have _fun_. I wasn't going to give her anything to drink, and I would have made sure to keep an eye on her at all times."

"She's a child, dammit," Bellatrix says, a bit of emotion creeping into her voice.

"I know, Black," Regulus says. "And I'd never do anything to harm her. I swear on my family's pure blooded name, I did not give her a drop of alcohol."

Bellatrix sighs, relieved that is wasn't him, but frustrated that she didn't know who it was.

"Can't we ask Cissa who gave it to her?" Rodolphus asks softly.

"She won't say," Bellatrix says, defeated. "I don't even think she really realizes. She's just… so small. Even a small amount was going to do damage to her."

"I know a potion that'll help," Rodolphus says quietly. "I'm not good at making it myself, but I'll enlist Nick's help. We'll make sure Cissa is okay."

Bellatrix looks at the dark-haired boy, feeling guilty for the night before. "Thank you," she says. "It means a lot."

He gives her a slight nod. "Give me twenty minutes. Fifteen, if I can rush Nick."

She nods. "I'll meet you in the commons," she says and the three of them disperse.

—

Bellatrix meets Rodolphus in the commons and he hands her a potion. "She'll be sick after this, so be prepared, but she'll feel better afterwards. Promise."

Bellatrix nods, taking the bottle and looking at Rodolphus, wishing she could express her gratitude better to him, but not knowing how. Her thoughts refocusing on her little sister, Bellatrix hurries upstairs and wakes Narcissa gently. "Drink this," she commands.

Narcissa takes it, too groggy to protest and drinks the green mixture. "What was that… oh no…" She leans over to the trash can and starts vomiting fiercely. Bellatrix rubs her back soothingly while Andromeda holds Narcissa's long blonde hair back.

"That's it," Bellatrix encourages softly. "Get it all out."

Narcissa falls back after a few minutes, having nothing left. She curls up in Andromeda's lap, and Andromeda gently starts combing her hair back.

"I've got you," Andromeda says soothingly and Narcissa's eyes start to flutter with exhaustion from the day's events. Andromeda looks to Bellatrix and nods. "I've got her," she says. "It looks like she'll be okay now. Just needs some sleep."

"Not a word of this to Mother or Father until I figure all this out," Bellatrix instructs and Andromeda nods.

"I'll go get food," Bellatrix says, standing. "For when she wakes up."

Andromeda nods and Bellatrix slips back downstairs. Rodolphus is still down there, waiting for Bellatrix.

"How is she?" He asks.

"Exhausted," she sighs. "But better. Your potion helped."

"And how are you?" Rodolphus asks, genuine concern on his face.

Bellatrix hides her surprise at his question and the sincerity from which it was asked. "Scared," she says, surprising herself again by the candidness of her own reply. Her voice is small and quiet and Rodolphus pulls her into his arms to comfort her and for some reason it works. She feels safe there for a moment. Comforted. Comfort_able_. Rodolphus smelled wood and elixir, and Bellatrix found herself breathing him in deeply. "Every time Cissy gets hurt, I'm terrified. She's just so little… so sweet. So naive. I'm scared I won't be there to protect her."

"She's lucky to have you," Rodolphus says softly, holding her close against his chest. "I can't imagine how safe she must feel having someone so strong and smart looking out for her."

Bellatrix hiccups out a half-sob. "I couldn't protect her today," she says. "I don't know what happened… I don't know if she did this to herself… or if someone was trying to take advantage of her…" Her body shudders involuntarily.

"Hey," Rodolphus says, pulling back so that he can tilt her head up to face his own. "Cissa is a strong girl, too, you know," he says. "All of you Blacks are. So trust her a little bit. I'm not saying don't be protective of her, but believe in Cissa enough to know that she's going to get through this. She's going to be okay."

Bellatrix nods, soothed by the words coming from her friends mouth. "Thank you, Rodolphus," she says softly.

He nods slowly, tracing her cheek gently with his thumb. "Come down to dinner with me," he says softly. "We'll get you something to eat, and you can bring back something for Cissa."

Bellatrix nods, letting herself be lead away.


	13. Chapter 13

Andromeda slips away early Sunday morning with Nick, the two of them heading down to the edge of the lake and sitting on the grass, just enjoying the sunshine.

"This is nice," Andromeda says, laying down with Nick besides her. She reaches to him, taking his hand. She lets out a relaxed sigh, closing her eyes and enjoying the sun. "I needed this after all that drama from yesterday."

"Is Cissa going to be alright?" Nick asks, looking to her.

Andromeda nods, opening her eyes and looking back to her. "Cissy is feeling much better thanks to you and Rodolphus. Though she says she doesn't remember anything. It's Trixy I'm worried about. She looks ready to tear off someone's head if only she knew the right culprit."

"Well," Nick says, leaning up on one of his elbows and hovering just about Andromeda's face. "Let's put all that out of your mind for the afternoon." He leans down and kisses her gently, still timid around her.

Andromeda moves with his kiss, smiling into it. A thought crosses her mind and she sits up, a hesitance on her face. "Nick…" she says. She looks to him and bites her bottom lip ruefully. "I don't want to disappoint you."

"You don't disappoint me," Nick says, shaking his head and reach out to trace her face. "I think you're perfect, Andi. Far superior than me in every way."

"Nick, I… I'm not perfect. I'm weak. I'm scared. I hide behind my books and manners because I know once I open my mouth, I'll never be able to stop and I'd lose everyone that I care about. They won't be able to accept me for who I am, I know it."

"Andi," Nick says, sitting up seriously and taking both of her hands into his lap. "You don't have to worry about any of that with me. Whatever your secrets, I'll keep them. Whatever you're scared of, I'll understand."

"Do you mean that?" She asks desperately.

"I do," he promises her. He leans towards her and kisses her, trying to assure her. "There isn't anything you could tell me that would make me like you less."

Andromeda relaxes, pulling him in even closer. She wraps her arms around his neck, kissing him even deeper. There's a need for affirmation and comfort as she kisses him, wanting to find it in his arms.

Nick pulls her into his arms gently, kissing her. His hands run through her hair, caressing down her back. "You _are_ perfect, Andi," he whispers. "And it's you I'm crazy about."

She smiles, pecking his lips lightly. She nestles into his lap, curling up in his arms. "I don't want to go in until we have to," she says softly.

He traces her hair gently, smiling down at her. "I wouldn't mind spending all night here with you," he tells her.

"Mmm, don't tempt me," Andromeda laughs. She groans and sits up. "We should go do homework." She kisses his cheek gently. "Thank you, Nick. For everything."

He smiles and nods, pulling her into another kiss before following her back into the castle.


	14. Chapter 14

Narcissa hadn't had a chance to speak with Augustus since their date, so when he pulled her into an empty classroom a week after their time in the cave, she grins at him.

"I've missed you," he says, wrapping his arms around her. "I wanted to sneak you away." He starts kissing her, his hands sinking to her waist.

"I have astrology soon," Narcissa says, sighing happily at his attention. She doesn't protest, however, as he starts to kiss down her neck.

"You promised you'd make up for last time," Augustus mumbles, pulling her in by her hips. "Skip astrology. Stay here with me." He kisses her again deeply, his hand sliding underneath her shirt.

"I can't," Narcissa protests softly, kissing him back. "I can't miss class." Her skin tingles under his touch and she can feel the nerves bubbling up in her stomach. It didn't feel quite right, this time with Augustus, and she found herself wanting some space between them.

"Cissa," he whispers in her ear, reaching up higher under her shirt. "Spend time with _me_. I've missed you. I want you all to myself."

"August," she says, pulling away from him. "I have to go. I have class. I'm sorry."

He grabs her waist and pulls her back to him. "I promise I'm more entertaining than class," he says, holding onto her tightly.

Narcissa presses her hand against Augustus's chest, but kisses him when he pulls her up to his lips. "Later," she promises. "When I don't have class."

"Now," Augustus argues, kissing her harder, almost bruising her lips. Narcissa tries to pull away but Agustus holds onto her tightly. His hands slip under her shirt again and Narcissa's breath starts to get shallow in her throat.

"You're scaring me, August," Narcissa says softly and Augustus sighs, loosening his grip on her.

"I'm sorry, Cissa. I just want you so bad."

She nods slowly, her heart still racing.

"I'll let you go to Astrology," he says, "if you promise to sneak out afterwards and meet me in the owlery."

"I'll meet you," Narcissa says, "but tomorrow night. I promise."

"Fine," he says, "tomorrow night." He lets her out of his grip and Narcissa hurries from the room, trying to catch her breath.

She hurries down the hall towards the astrology tower, feeling the sudden need to cry. Her eyes fogged over with tears, she runs right into Lucius. He catches her in his arms, stabilizing her.

"Cissa?" He asks, looking her over. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I… I'm sorry. I don't know what's come over me." She wipes the single tear from her face that got free.

Lucius looks down at her and Narcissa sees a deep amount of concern in his face. "Did someone hurt you?" He asks her carefully.

"No," she says, shaking her head. "No, no one hurt me. I'm just… worried I'll be late for class. Trixy'll scold me if I get any demerits."

"Let me walk you to class," he says. "I'm a prefect. I'll tell your teacher you were helping me out, and they won't dare give you a demerit."

Narcissa nods, looking up at the older boy and blushing. It was true she had had a crush on the beautiful blonde boy since she was very young, and if she was being honest with herself, the crush hadn't gone away. "Thank you," she says, shaking her experience with Augustus from her mind. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that."

"I've seen much worse, I promise," he assures her. "And I know how overwhelming Hogwarts can be for the first week. Soon, though, I'm sure you'll have command over it all."

"You have such faith in me," Narcissa lightens, letting out a soft laugh.

"I do," Lucius tells her, looking down at her with a smile. "But you're not a hard one to have faith in." He stops so he can turn to her fully. "Cissa. You are far too beautiful and far too smart to be crying about a boy."

Narcissa freezes, disappointed that he had seen through her so thoroughly. "How did you know I was crying about a boy?"

He shakes her head with a gentle smile. "I tell you, I've seen a lot worse."

"Well," Narcissa says haughtily, looking at him fiercely. "I don't see how any of this is your business, Lucius Malfoy."

"It's not," he says. His grin seems to deepen at her response. "I'm just the one who happened upon you crying."

"What you and Trixy both seem to fail in recognizing," Narcissa scolds sharply, "is that I can take care of myself."

"Oh, I don't doubt that," Lucius says, shaking his head. He resumes leading her towards the Astrology tower. "I just worry about your taste in men if you're going after one who's making you cry like that."

Narcissa looks at him sharply. "I didn't realize that I needed to seek your approval first, Malfoy."

"I mean, it would save us both a lot of trouble," Lucius says, letting out a laugh. "I know a lot of what goes on around here, and I'm sure I can steer you clear of a few disasters. So who is this mystery man?"

Narcissa walks quickly in front of him, clutching her books to her chest. "I'm sure I've made it evident by now that it is _none of your business_, Lucius Malfoy."

"Hmm," Lucius says from behind her. "No, I'm sorry, that only makes me more intrigued. I'm afraid you're going to have to tell me his name. Has he stolen your heart yet? And done some damage, it would seem, from the likes of those tears."

Narcissa stops sharply, almost causing Lucius to run into her, and turns to face him, finger in his chest. "If I hear one more word coming from your mouth, Malfoy, I will tell Trixy that you tried to hex me because you were jealous and I'll watch as she rips your head off with her own hands, not even needing a wand for it."

Lucius considers it for a moment before a smile crosses his face. "No, I don't buy it. You won't tell Bella about this either, for fear of exposing your mystery man, so I think I'm safe from that."

Narcissa groans, turning back around and marching to her classroom.

"Hey, Narcissa," Lucius calls out to her.

Narcissa turns back around, shooting him a dirty look.

"You were right about one thing. I am jealous."


	15. Chapter 15

Bellatrix was caught up in training, pushing herself to her limits and testing herself in new ways. She's using the training room this time, as it's before curfew, but her mind is on nothing except the "opponents" in front of her. She blasts and hacks her way, trying out a few new spells that she taught herself today. She's too engrossed in her work to notice Augustus slipping into the room behind her. He watches her for a long minute before whistling. "Damn, you're good."

Jumping with surprise, Bellatrix spins around, nearly shooting him with a hex. "What are you doing here?" She asks, trying to catch a breath.

"I wanted to watch you train," he says. "And it is something to watch. You'd make an excellent dancer, Bell. You're fluid, and flexible…"

"I'm not going to dance," Bellatrix bites sharply, insulted by the comment.

Augustus laughs, walking to her. "All I meant was that you are a fantastic dueler and it's beautiful to watch you work."

Bellatrix looks at him suspiciously, sizing him up. "About the other night…" she says. "I think kissing you was a mistake."

"I don't," Augustus says, shaking his head. "I've been wanting to kiss you for a while now, and it felt good to finally get the chance. The mistake was that we got interrupted."

"August…" she says, a slight hesitation in her that she resents.

"Bell," he replies, closing the distance between them. His voice gets low, nearly a whisper. "I know you feel it. I know you can see how similar we are." He reaches out and touches her arm, looking down with an intensity. "I've never met anyone who _burns _the way I do. No one besides you."

Bellatrix sucks in a breath. She had noticed the intensity in his eyes. When he cared about something, he cared about it compulsively, the same obsession in his eyes that she had when she was training. He was looking at her in that way right now.

"They don't feel it," Augustus whispers to her, his face so close to hers. "No one else burns the way we do. Us, together? We'd be _flames_, Bell. A roaring fire." His hand traces along her waist. He pulls her in closely and kisses her deeply. Their very lips seem to be smouldering and Bellatrix pulls him deeper, soothing a thirst she didn't know she had. Augustus grabs her waist and pulls her up to his lip, kissing her hungrily. His words were true and Bellatrix could feel the heat between them. She twists her hands in his hair, pulling him even closer until there's nothing between their bodies but the clothes they're wearing.

It was almost like dueling, this battle between lips. They seemed to be contesting with each other, each trying to gain the advantage, but Bellatrix liked the fight. She pushes Augustus back against the table holding various equipment and he grins, biting and tugging her bottom lip. He spins her around, grabbing Bellatrix hips and picking her up, sliding her onto the table and pushing the equipment off. Bellatrix kisses along his jaw up to his ear, biting on it playfully, though not without a bit of pain.

August laughs with pleasure as Bellatrix scratches acrosses his back, really digging her nails into him. He responds by going to her buttons, nearly ripping her shirt as he undos them. She lets him run his hands up her stomach, her body shivering under to coldness of her touch. One of his hands slowly reaches down to her skirt, but she shakes her head. "No, August," she says firmly, moving his hand away. "What we have right now, this is good. We don't have to spoil it by wanting too much." She puts his hands on both sides of his head and pulls him into another deep kiss to show him. "Snogging you is enough for tonight."

He sighs but nods, kissing her back. "I don't want to complain. I do like snogging you and all…" he gives her a rueful look. He rests his hands on her hips. "Fine," he moans dramatically. "So long as you promise me I get to snog you again. And again. And you know what? I'd like to snog you again after that."

Bellatrix laughs, a rare thing from her, and hits his chest gently. "Alright," she promises. "But we have to keep… whatever this is… quiet. I have a reputation to uphold, and I don't want anyone to know I'm slumming it with Augustus Rookwood."

He laughs, pulling her to him so that her legs are wrapped around his waist. He moves to the other side of the room where there's a large couch pushed up against the wall and walks her to it, keeping her on his lap as he sinks down. He reaches up and tucks one of her wild curls behind her ear. He kisses her exposed chest gently before looking up at her. "Can you feel it?" He asks her, seriousness creeping into his face. "The way the edges of the world seem to burn… or hear the drums beating loudly?"

"I don't hear the drums, August," Bellatrix says softly, combing his hair back. "But I do feel the fire. You were right about that. It's maddening sometimes… I can't seem to calm it. I feel like I'll burn up from the inside out."

He nods. "Sometimes I can't stop it," he tells her. "I can't stop the rushing in my ears. I hate myself for it, but I have to do whatever it takes to keep the drumming at bay."

Bellatrix nods, curling up in his arms and tracking his face, connecting with Augustus as she has with no one else before.

"Right now… with you… I don't hear the drumming. I just feel… alive."

"I feel it, too, August." She kisses his shoulder gently.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for all the comments and reviews everyone. I'm going to work to make sure I have a steady stream of content coming out for you so you can keep as engaged with this story as I am.**

Andromeda collects her homework, leaving the library with her pile of books and quills. She doesn't make it far before she hears a word that makes her stop in her tracks. "_Mudblood_," she hears an older Slytherin say. She spins around, turning down the corridor where she heard the word coming from. She can make out a group of four Slytherins, though the only one she knows well is Antonin. She recognized the other three to Corban Yaxley, and the heirs of the Crabbe and Goyle families, though she didn't know their first names. She couldn't recognize the fifth boy, a mousey haired Ravenclaw.

"I think it's disgusting," Yaxley says. His voice has the lazy quality of someone who's never had to do a day of work in his life. "They're letting in such filth in school with us. If my parents had their way, all the Mudblood would be rounded up in their own school. I for one don't think that's a strong enough punishment. I think we should just get rid of them altogether. Free ourselves of them once and for all."

Antonin laughs. "Well, we could rid ourselves of one quite easily right now."

"The hell you will," Andromeda growls from behind them. The four boys look back to see her outstretched wand. "You boys should be ashamed of yourselves. This is disgusting behavior. _Disgusting_."

Yaxley turns fully to look at Andromeda, nodding to Crabbe and Goyle to hold onto the Ravenclaw. "I know you," he says, squinting her eyes. "Your Bellatrix's sister."

"Nick's girlfriend," Antonin nods. "Andromeda Black."

"Let that poor boy go," Andromeda says, not replying to them. "Or I swear, I'll hex the lot of you bad enough to keep you in the hospital wing for a week."

"If you're a Black," Yaxley says. "Then, truly, you should be delighted by what we're doing. We're making the world a better place for purebloods everywhere."

"By terrorizing people?" She demands.

Yaxley takes a step towards her, inspecting her. "You know, you're quite pretty for a blood traitor," he says, "maybe we could have some fun with you once we're done with the Mudblood." Andromeda feels chills down her spine and fights her hand to not shake as she holds the wand as threateningly as she can.

Antonin steps forward and places a hand on Yaxley's shoulder. "I wouldn't do that," he says. "Despite the fact that she's Nick's girlfriend, Bellatrix Black is her older sister, and she'll skin anyone alive if she finds out they so much as touch one of her sisters."

For the first time, Andromeda felt grateful for her sister's reputation.

Yaxley sighs, bored of the game now that there was any challenge. "Fine," he says. "Let the little Mudblood and Bloodtraitor alone to play with each other. Though you should tell Nick to watch his girlfriend better."

Antonin nods. "He should know about this." He nods at Crabbe and Goyle and they let the Ravenclaw go. Andromeda hurries to him, worried that he might be hurt. The four Slytherins leave the two of them and Andromeda gently caresses the boy's face, making sure he isn't hurt.

"They didn't hex you or anything, did they?" She asks him with concern.

"No, I'm alright," he says, shaking his head. "You got here before they could do any real damage."

"Complete savages," Andromeda curses, looking over her shoulder to where the Slytherins have left, off to cause trouble somewhere else. "The whole lot of them should be stripped of their wands and tossed to the streets. Terrorizing students in the hallways…"

The boy smiles up at her, a bit amused by her passionate anger. "You know," he says. "I think we got the order wrong here. I'm fairly certain I'm supposed to be the one saving the damsel in distress."

Andromeda looks down at him and smiles softly. "Are you trying to tell me you're not a damsel in distress? Oh no, we've made a terrible mistake."

He lets out a soft laugh. "I'm Ted, by the way. Ted Tonks."

"Andromeda," she replies, though she's sure he heard her introduction already from the Slytherins. "Black."

"Wouldn't expect a Black sister to come to my rescue."

Andromeda raises her eyebrow. So he had heard of her family. "My other sisters wouldn't have," she admits. "Bella probably would have joined in. I'm afraid I'm an outlier."

"Well, then, I'll be forever grateful that it was you that came down that hallway. Though, I must admit, I hate that this was our introduction. I'd have liked to have met you properly in some other way that didn't frame me quite so defenseless."

Andromeda laughs softly. "You're in my Charms class, aren't you?" She asks. "I'm sure I've seen you there."

He nods, letting out a sheepish smile. "And Transfiguration as well. Though I don't think either of those would have given me opportunity to have said hello; you're always surrounded by Slytherins, and so far you're the only kind one I've met."

"There are a few other kind ones," she says softly, "but you're right. Slytherins are a protective crowd. They keep to themselves, and more importantly, they keep their own kind away from others. I'm sure I'll get a lecture from my sister about this. Worse, if it makes its way back to my parents." Her hands are still on his face and she gently combs his hair back behind his ears, noticing how kind and intelligent his eyes look. What seemed like the face of a boy minutes ago actually strikes her as a very rare face, one that has hardly ever frowned, and always kept a sense of earnestness.

"I'm sorry if I've put you in a rough spot," he says, looking up at her, concerned.

"_You_ didn't," she smiles. "I'm afraid I did that all on my own. Don't think I regret it, Ted. I'm glad you're safe. I should have hexed the lot of them… they make me so angry, teaming up on you like that."

"I don't mean to be nosey, but.. they mentioned that your boyfriend is their friend, didn't they? I don't understand how you can be so kind and date someone even remotely like that crowd."

"Nick isn't like that," she shakes her head, suddenly embarrassed to be talking of Nick. "Well, not entirely like that. He's one of the few Slytherins who has a mind for himself. And he's kind. He doesn't _quite_ share the same morals as me, but he's the best of the lot, I assure you."

"I should be getting back to the Ravenclaw commons," Ted sighs, standing up. He turns back to her. "Dromeda, would it be completely improper to ask if I could see you again?"

Andromeda blinks, never having been called anything but 'Andromeda' or 'Andi'. She smiles softly, liking the sound of it, and gives him a nod. "I wouldn't mind having company doing my Charms and Transfiguration homework," she says. "Though we might not want to meet somewhere too public. I'm afraid those boys will hurt you even more if they see you with me again."

"The library, then," he says with a smile. "I'm sure none of them have ever stepped foot in there, and nor do I think they ever will."

Andromeda laughs and nods. "I'll meet you Friday after classes?"

He smiles and nods. "I'll see you there, Dromeda. And thank you, again, for chasing off my endless foes."

She laughs and shakes her head, smiling to herself as she heads back to the Slytherin commons.


	17. Chapter 17

Narcissa waits until the commons is empty before slipping out into the hallways. Her heart was beating fast. She had never broken any rules before, not even at home, but she had promised Augustus. If she was being honest, she was a bit afraid of what he'd do if she didn't show.

She slips down the hallway, listening hard for any teachers or prefects that might be patrolling the hall. When she thinks it's safe enough, she sneaks down the hallway and heads to the owlery. It's empty when she gets there, besides for the sleeping owls. She goes to look out one of the large windows, feeling chilled and wishing she had brought a sweater. The grounds of Hogwarts looks beautiful at night, the light from the stars making it look all the more magical and mysterious. She sighs, sitting down and making a small fire on the tip of her wand to warm her up slightly.

After about ten minutes, she shivers, sitting up and wondering where Augustus is. She paces around the owlery, waiting for him. Although she keeps waiting, Augustus doesn't show. After about forty minutes, tears start forming in her eyes. "Why are you crying?" Narcissa mutters to herself. "Stop crying. No boy is worth you crying. Despite her pep talk, Narcissa can't stop the tears. She was too overwhelmed with the difference of Hogwarts life. "You're being stupid," she mutters to herself. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." She gathers herself up and heads back to the commons room, not caring this time if she's caught, the tears still streaming down her face.

She about to slip back into the commons room when she's surprised by a voice behind her.

"Sneaking out after curfew?"

She spins around and curses. "Of course it's you," she sobs. "Of course you'd see me like this."

"Cissa." Lucius's voice is soft and gentle. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened," she says, furiously trying to wipe her tears. "I'm just an idiot. I'm a stupid, stupid little girl."

"Hey," He says gently. Without hesitation, he pulls her into his arms. "That isn't true, Cissa, and you know it."

Narcissa cries into his chest, not caring about propriety for the moment. "It is," she says. "I thought Hogwarts would be so different than it is. I thought now that I was old enough to go, I'd be smarter and I'd understand everything. I thought I didn't need Trixy to protect me, or Andi to explain things to me, but I do. I can't do this alone."

"You don't have to do it alone," Lucius says, "but that doesn't mean you're stupid. Hogwarts is hard at first for everyone. Will you tell me why you were out past curfew?"

She shakes her head, still holding onto him tightly. "You'll think less of me, and I don't want you to. I'm already worried about what you think of me. Here I am, a complete mess, crying."

"I don't think poorly of you," he says, tilting her head up to look at her. "Of course I don't. I think you're beautiful, even if you're crying."

She laughs softly, surprised by his kindness. She wipes at her tears, clearing her face. "You're lying," she accuses. "But thank you. I promise you won't catch me crying again."

He wipes his thumb across her cheek, clearing the last of her tears. "I wouldn't mind you crying," he says. "So long as it's not me you're crying about."

"Then don't ever give me reason to cry," she instructs him.

"I promise," he whispers softly and leans down, kissing Narcissa gently.

Narcissa nearly melts into the kiss. She doesn't know if it's the emotion from the night, or the crush she had had on Lucius for years now, but kissing him felt special. Intimate. When he breaks it off, it's too soon and her lips almost feel numb, wanting more.

"You should go to bed, Cissa. It's late. Next time I catch you sneaking out, it's gonna be detention," he smiles at her softly. "I can't keep bending the rules for you."

"Now, Lucius Malfoy," Narcissa says, opening the door to the commons. "Both of us know that's a lie. You love breaking the rules for me."

She slips into the commons and heads up to her room, knowing that Lucius will be in her thoughts tonight.


	18. Chapter 18

Bellatrix arrives on Tuesday to train with Rodolphus during their break time. She had been avoiding Rodolphus and she knew it, especially after her run in with Augustus. For some reason, she felt guilty being around Rodolphus. It felt worse, being in the training room, thinking about the heat between her and Augustus's bodies. She blushed, even though Rodolphus wasn't there yet, and cursed at herself for being human enough to blush.

She took a deep breath. _Get your head on straight, dammit. _She scolds herself. _Boys aren't worth the distraction._ Feeling more satisfied, she starts stretching lightly.

"You ready?" Rodolphus asks, coming in. "Hope you're prepared for a fight."

She turns to him and gives him a nod. "Don't slow me down, Lestrange, or I'll blast you out of the room."

He laughs softly, taking off his cloak and setting it to the side of the room. It was easier to see his body now in his crisp white shirt and despite herself, Bellatrix found herself noticing that he was more defined since the last year. She hated herself for knowing the difference, but she couldn't stop noticing now that it had been brought to her attention.

She coughs, clearing her throat. "Are you ready, Rods?"

He nods. "Let's run through a few warm ups and then duel, hows that sound?"

She nods. "Let's."

The two of them spend the first twenty minutes going through exercises before Bellatrix squares off against Rodolphus. She launches into a complicated set of attacks, but is surprised when Rodolphus holds his own. _He's stronger_, she thinks. _And not just physically… He really has been training_. She watches him, realizing that she had been foolish to think that she had been the only one driven to be a better dueler. She pushes herself farther, finally having an opponent that made her really stretch herself.

The two of them fight until they're both sweating and gasping for breath. Rodolphus is smiling as they sink to the ground and Bellatrix returns the smile. "You've gotten better," she tells him, the closest thing to a compliment that she's willing to give him.

He lets out a long laugh. "Can I tell you a secret?" He asks her, looking to her.

Bellatrix watches a bead of sweat run down his face. She stops herself from brushing it away. "Yeah," she says casually.

"I wanted to keep up with you," he tells her. "Last year, when you beat me during the dueling championship, I was embarrassed. More embarrassed than I had any right to be. I had gotten it in my head that if I let a girl beat me, I wasn't worth anything. But then one day I woke up and I realized I wanted to _be _like you, to _fight_ like you. You had that drive in your eyes… that passion. I don't think I'd felt like that about anything. But I wanted to." He gives her a shrug and a smile. "I think I might have stolen a bit of your passion. I hope you don't mind."

Bellatrix looks at him, folding her legs and and sitting cross-legged across from him. "I hate to tell you this, Lestrange," she says, "but I'm still going to beat you this tournament. All that training was for nothing, you're still gonna get your ass handed to you."

Rodolphus laughs loudly, his head tilting up to the ceiling. "We'll see, won't we?"

She grins, letting out a laugh herself. "How are you going to live with yourself after I beat you twice? The great Rodolphus Lestrange brought low by a little girl."

Rodolphus grins, looking to her. "You know I don't see you like that, don't you? You're not a little girl. No, Bella, you're dangerous. A bit snooty, but I think that looks good on you. No one who really knows you would ever mistake you for a little girl."

"Snooty?" She asks, sticking her chin up.

"That right there!" He laughs. "And you always make the worst of anything I say. It's terrible frustrating."

"Well," she says simply. "Maybe you should say things better. It's not my fault you can't communicate."

He grins, scooting to her. "I think it's time I communicated something to you, then," he says. His voice suddenly drops low and Bellatrix looks up at him, a bit terrified and a bit excited about what he's about to say. He leans in close and Bellatrix wonders if he's about to kiss her. Her lips part slightly and she finds himself leaning in as well when the door opens.

Surprised by the sound, Bellatrix yanks back violently, looking to the door.

Antonin looks to her, not knowing what he had just interrupted. "Bella, we need to talk," he says. "It's about your sister."


	19. Chapter 19

"Andromeda Black!" Bellatrix's voice comes ripping through the commons room. Andromeda flinches, clutching her homework tightly. She had been waiting for this, but had hoped it wouldn't get back to Bellatrix quite so soon. She looks over to a surprised Nick, guilt spreading across her face before standing up.

"Can we take this outside?" She asks Bellatrix quietly.

"Outside?" Bellatrix demands, anger crossing her face.

"Please," Andromeda says quietly, looking around at the scene Bellatrix is causing.

Bellatrix finally notices and points at the stairs. "My room," she barks. "Now,"

Andromeda hangs her head, holding a hand out as Nick stands to follow, telling him to stay. He looks at her, concerned, but sits back down, not brave enough to go against Bellatrix.

Andromeda slowly walks up the stairs, trying to delay what she knows is coming.

As soon as Bellatrix closes the door behind them, she slaps Andromeda across her face. Andromeda stumbles back from the blow, her face stinging. "What the hell were you thinking?" Bellatrix demands.

"They were going to hurt him, Trixy," Andromeda says quietly. "They could have killed him."

"He's a _mudblood_," Bellatrix spits. "And you? Did you know him? He wasn't your friend, was he?"

Andromeda shakes her head, staring at her shoes. "I've had a class or two with him, but we had never spoken before."

"First those muggle books and now this… Andi, how could you? Do you know what they're saying right now? What they're calling you?"

Andromeda bites her lip, though she can guess what the likes of the pureblood families would be calling her.

Bellatrix shakes her head and slaps Andromeda again, the mark on her face a flaming red now. "You are never—do you hear me, Andi?— _never_ to talk to that boy again. If you ever see anything like that again, you walk the other way. You ignore it." Bellatrix softens at seeing the tears that Andromeda is holding back. "Andi, I understand you have a kind heart, but they're not like the rest of us. They don't deserve to have magic, not like we do. I won't tell Mother and Father about this, but it can't happen again. I need you to promise me that this won't happen again."

"I promise," Andromeda whispers. She knows it's a lie as soon as it passes her lips, but she still says it. If anything like what she saw happened again, she knew she'd do the same. She couldn't change her nature, and she didn't want to. Bellatrix may have seen her as weak, but Andromeda didn't believe it a weakness.

Bellatrix tilts Andromeda's head up to inspect her face. There's already a bruise forming under her eye, but Bellatrix nods satisfactorily. "You leave this," she instructs Andromeda. "Let it be a reminder for you."

Andromeda nods silently, knowing it could be a lot worse.

"You can go now," Bellatrix excuses and Andromeda walks back downstairs, her head hanging low.

Nick rushes to her when he sees her and caresses her cheek gently. "Did Bella do this to you?" He asks, pulling out his wand. "Let me fix it for you."

"No, Nick," she says. "I'm alright. Leave it."

"Andi… what's this about?"

"Can we…" Andromeda asks, looking around the room. "Can we go somewhere a little more private?"

Nick nods, grabbing their things and taking her hand, leading the way out of the commons. He's silent until he's brought her into an empty classroom. "She can't be allowed to hurt you like this."

Andromeda shakes her head, taking his hand and squeezing it gently. "Nick, it's alright. My parents would have expected much worse."

"_Worse_?" He asks, disgusted. He traces her face gently. "Please let me heal this for you. I can't stand to see you like this."

"Nick, it means a lot, but I have to leave it. It's to remind me to not… slip up again."

"Slip up? How do you mean?"

Andromeda sighs, breaking from his touch. "Anton didn't tell you yet, then," she says softly.

"Tell me what?" He asks her, his concern growing.

Andromeda sits down at one of the desks. She folds her arms tightly around her and closes her eyes. "I came across Anton and some of his friends—goons, more like—terrorizing a Ravenclaw boy in the hallway because he was a muggle. Trixy's upset because, well, because they accused me of being a blood traitor about it." She opens her eyes, pleading with him to understand. "They were going to hurt him, Nick. They talked of _killing_ him. I couldn't just _stand there_…"

"Shh," Nick says, going to her and sinking to his knees in front of her. "Shh, Andi. It's alright. I understand."

Andromeda breaks and lets a few of her tears flow, hiding her face in her hands. "I can't do it, Nick. I can't hate them just because they're different than us. And I can't just stand by and let someone get hurt.."

He pulls her into his arms and holds her tightly. "Of course you can't, Andi," he soothes. "You're far more gentle than the rest of them." He kisses the top of her head gently. "Shh, Andi, it's alright."

"Do you hate me?" Andromeda whispers into his chest.

"I hate them for treating you like this," he says. "They want everyone to see the world the way they do, but not everyone does. Your too kind for them. But you have to be more careful, Andi. I know you want to help everyone, but he was a mudblood. Sometimes you can't save everyone. And it may be selfish of me, but I'd rather have some Ravenclaw boy get hurt than for anyone to ever lay a hand on you again." He strokes her cheek gently. He pulls her to him and kisses her gently. "Andi… I love you. And I can't bear to see you hurt."

"You… love me?" She whispers.

He lets out a small, surprised laugh, not knowing he had said that out loud, but he nods. "It's too soon for me to have said that, isn't it? But yes, Andi. I love you. And I would do anything to make sure no one ever hurts you again."

Andromeda leans up and kisses him softly. "You love me," she repeats, shell-shocked by the phrase.

He laughs again and nods. "I love you," he repeats, kissing her again. "I love how smart you are, and how beautiful, and how kind, even though it gets you in terrible situations like this one."

Andromeda wraps her arms around him and kisses him deeply. He kisses her back, wrapping his arms around her. "You don't have to say it back," he tells her. "I know I said it too soon, but I couldn't help it. I'm crazy about you."

Andromeda smiles, the pain from her face lightening at his words. She traces her fingers along his face gently. "I like you, Nick, a whole hell of a lot. Your the best of the bunch, I think. I'm lucky and I'm honored that you love me."

He smiles softly and pulls her in for another kiss. "Let's not go back there," he says. "Not until seconds before curfew. We can do homework later. Right now, all I want to do is be with you."

Andromeda nods her agreement and pulls him back to her lips, kissing him deeply. "I wouldn't mind kissing you for a while longer," she whispers into his ear.

He smiles and nods, kissing her again and again. "I think I can make that work."


	20. Chapter 20

Narcissa marches over to where she sees Augustus sitting at breakfast. It had been two weeks since he was supposed to have met her, and she had had enough of being ignored. More than that, she was angry. She was a Black, dammit, and no one was going to treat her like this. First August, and then Lucius hadn't spoken to her since he had kissed her. She was getting rightly annoyed at boys toying with her emotions.

"Rookwood," she commands sharply. "We need to talk."

Augustus looks at her, almost jumping at the sharpness of her voice. "Cissa?" He says, not knowing how to respond.

"Now, Rookwood. I think you've done enough ignoring me." She folds her arms, an angry look on her face.

Augustus laughs, holding his hands up while grinning at Anton and Yaxley. "I surrender, I surrender. Lead the way, Cissa. I'm all yours."

Narcissa storms out of the banquet hall, knowing that Augustus is following without having to turn around. She doesn't stop until she's reached an empty hallway. She spins around and sticks her finger against his chest. "I don't know who the hell you think you are," Narcissa says, "or what kind of girls you are used to dating, but I am _Narcissa Black_ and I will not be treated like this."

"Cissa," He says. "Will you at least give me the chance to explain myself?"

"Oh, this should be good," Narcissa says, folding her arms. "I can't wait to hear whatever excuse you've concocted for yourself."

"Cissa, please," Augustus says, holding her shoulders and forcing her to look at him. "I know I didn't show, but I… Trust me, it was for a good reason."

Narcissa rolls her eyes. "I'm still waiting to hear that reason."

"All I ask is for a fighting chance here, Cissa. Don't condemn me before you hear my side."

"Spit it out, Augustus," she says sharply. "Or I march out of here and devote my life to ruining yours."

"I was scared," he tells her softly, his hands falling away from her shoulders. "Cissa. I have a hard time controlling myself around you. And after last time… I didn't want to hurt you. In any way."

"Well, I hate to tell you this, but you _did_ hurt me, August. I waited an hour for you, freezing up there in the owlery. Wondering if something had happened to you, or if I had done something wrong."

"Cissa, you're perfect. _Perfect_, Cissa. But I just… care about you too deeply. And it scares me. You're so young, Narcissa. I thought it would be best if I just disappeared from your life."

"Dammit, August, don't you think I should get some say in this. I'm angry. I'm furious. I'm—"

She's interrupted as Augustus pulls her into a kiss. She tries to struggle for a moment, but he holds on tightly to her. Eventually, she gives in, letting him kiss her deeply. He holds onto her shoulders tightly, pulling her up to him.

"Forgive me?" He asks once he finally breaks off the kiss.

Narcissa nods, still too overwhelmed by the kiss. "Okay," she whispers.

"I won't do it again," he promises her, kissing her again. "And I'll find time for us soon. Okay, Cissa?"

"Okay," she whispers again.

"You're too beautiful," Augustus says, twirling a hand through her hair. "You bring out the worst in me." He pushes her back against the wall. Narcissa takes a sharp breath as he slides his hands up her body, leaning down to kiss her deeply. "You make me… so… crazy…" he tells her, kissing and biting at her neck.

He was moving too fast, Narcissa felt like she could only hold on tight to him. She breathes deeply, trying to kiss him back when he pressed his lips against hers, but he was harsh and fierce and she couldn't catch her breath between it all. He pushes her even harder against the wall and Narcissa found herself closing her eyes tightly, blinking back a tear of pain. "August…" she tries to slow him, but he kisses her harshly, cutting off her words.

Narcissa breathes a sigh of relief as students start to fill the hallways, on their way to classes. She felt thrilled, her whole body filled with adrenaline, but terrified, too. She wasn't sure she could control August, and was scared that maybe she should have not confronted him. But when he pulls her into one last kiss, this one gentle and caring, all those doubts left her mind.

"Don't ignore me again," she whispers, feeling like she's been laced with a drug, wanting his attention all to herself.

"I won't," he promises. "I'll find somewhere for us to get away soon."

She nods, slinging her backpack over her shoulder. "I have to get to class," she says.

"Soon," he promises her, heading in the other direction. "Soon, I promise."


	21. Chapter 21

Bellatrix kisses Augustus deeply, letting him push her against a tree and run his hand along the side of her body. She bites his shoulder, almost challenging him to be rougher with her. They had snuck out to a small grove in the Forbidden Forest where they had met a few times since their time in the training room. She liked being out in the open air, the small hint of risk as anyone could stumble upon them so long as they were brave enough to risk the Forest.

Augustus grabbed her hair, pulling it back sharply to expose her neck for his lips to slide down. He bit the collar of her shirt when he reached it, letting go of her hair to tug her shirt off. He threw it to the ground, kissing the length of her newly exposed skin. Bellatrix moaned with delight, feeling his lips and teeth against her skin.

She scratches his back sharply and when he opens his mouth in pain, she kisses him deeply, stifling his moan of pain with one of pleasure. His hands press against her hips tightly, nearly bruising her with their severity. He went to tug off her skirt again, but Bellatrix puts her hand on his, shaking his head. "No, August," she tells him, kissing him to distract him. When his hand makes his way back to the hem of her skirt, she sighs, moving his hand again. "_No_, August," she tells him firmly.

"Bella," he moans. "Come on. You can't leave me like this, wanting more. I want you. And I know you want this too."

"No, August," she says. "I'm not losing it to you in some dirt in a forest. No."

"Then let me make you dinner. Do something fancy."

"August," she shakes her head, pulling away from him and going to pick up her shirt. "If you can't respect when I tell you no, then this has to end."

Augustus's eyes flash darkly for a moment and he reaches out and grabs her wrist. "You don't get to tell me no," he says, pulling her to him and kissing her back harshly. Bellatrix bites his lip sharply, this time not for the pleasure of it, drawing blood.

"Get your hands off me, August," Bellatrix says, trying to get out of his grip, but something has changed in him. His hands on his body weren't playful anymore, but harsh and grasping, and he didn't seem to be responding to her words at all.

He grabs her face in his hands, nearly bruising her. "You don't tell me no," he says, spitting blood onto the ground. He tugs at her skirt again, his hand reaching up her thigh.

Panicking, Bellatrix grabs her wand. She shoots a spell at Augustus, blasting him back. She was shaking. A part of her was terrified, but mostly she was furious. Augustus slumps against a tree, the wind knocked out of him. "If you ever, _ever_ touch me again, I'll put you in a shallow grave, Augustus Rookwood, and leave you to rot."

Augustus shakes, furious. "You'll regret this, Bell," he threatens, still trying to recover. "You'll bloody regret this."

Bellatrix shakes her head, gathering her clothes and hurrying from the grove, her whole body still shaking.


	22. Chapter 22

Andromeda paces outside of the library, wondering whether or not she should go in. She looks around and sees that no one she knew was around to see her and made a quick decision. She lets her hair fall loose, covering the side of her face that had already deepened into a purple bruise, and slid into the library. It didn't take her long to find Ted. He was sitting at a table in a corner, buried deep into a book. When he hears her approach, however, he looks up and grins. "Dromeda," he says with a smile.

Andromeda can't help but return the smile as she sits down besides him, making sure her hair is still covering her bruise. "What are you reading?"

Ted shrugs embarrassed. "_Moby-Dick_," he tells her, showing her the cover.

"That's a muggle book," she says, her curiosity piqued. She takes the book, studying the intricate cover.

"Well," he laughs, "my family are all muggles, you know. I'm the only wizard among them."

"I had to sneak muggle books into my room," Andromeda admits. "When we were on vacation, I'd always slip away to buy a few, but if my parents ever found out…" She places the book gently on the table. "Is it good?"

"Brilliant," he tells her. "If you'd like… you could borrow it? I've read it before, it's one of my favorites. In fact, I have a whole collection of muggle books that I wouldn't mind sharing."

"You're very kind," she says, and she is tempted to take him up on the offer, but the stinging on her face stops her. "But I don't think my sister would approve of that reading material."

"Ah!" Ted says. "Good thing I come with solutions." He rummages in his pack until he finds a wizarding book and takes off the cover, switching it with _Moby-Dick_'s. "There. Now you won't be questioned."

Andromeda laughs. "Brilliant," she says. She smiles at the boy across the table. "Thank you, Ted." She says, subconsciously tucking her hair behind her ear, forgetting for a moment what she had wanted to hide. When she sees Ted freeze, however, she remembers, and her body tenses. She bows her head, trying to hide the bruise, but Ted reaches out and lifts her face towards him.

"Did they do this to you?" He asks her. "Because of what you did for me?"

Andromeda closes her lips, not wanting to lie to him. His thumb traces the bruise gently, concern in his eyes. "It's alright," she tells him softly. "I knew what I was doing, and I'd still do it again."

"Let me take you to the nurse," he says softly, but Andromeda shakes her head.

"It's… part of the punishment," she whispers, embarrassed to explain her family's ritual. "To remind me that my behaviors caused it. If I get rid of it before it heals on its own, she'll only give me a worse one. It's alright, Ted. Really. If my father had heard about it, he would have done much worse. Trixy's trying to protect me, in her own way."

Ted looks at her, disgusted, and Andromeda pulls away, ashamed of herself to be given such a look. "Your family does this for punishment?" He asks her.

She nods, looking down in her lap. "Many of the upper families do," she says quietly. "And much worse than a bruise on the cheek." She felt herself closing off, not wanting to talk about her family anymore.

"Dromeda… I'm so sorry," he whispers. "I had no idea. That is, I should never have…." He reaches out and gently turns her cheek towards him. His eyes were filled with concern and his hand was gentle. Andromeda realizes that the disgust was not directed at her, but at the bruise on her cheek. "I'm sorry they hurt you because of me. Dromeda, you're far more kind and brave than I could ever imagine."

Andromeda felt her heart beating quickly in her chest. She wanted to cry she was so relieved and moved by his words.

"I don't know how something like you managed to thrive in their world," he tells her softly.

"They're not all terrible," she whispers gently. "Most are just… complying to what they know."

A smile crosses his face and he shakes his head. "You'll never say a bad word about anyone, will you?" He laughs.

She blushes and laughs. "I'll say plenty of bad words about the boys who were trying to hurt you. But I thought we came here to study?"

Ted smiles and nods, his hand falling away from her cheek. "Let's study," he agrees.


	23. Chapter 23

Narcissa reads Augustus's letter again for what seemed like the hundredth time, her heart buzzing.

_Meet me at midnight on the edge of the Forrest. I love you. A.R._

It was short, but there in ink he had said he loved her. She felt her heart grow wild at the thought. _He loves me_. Narcissa tries on another dress, nothing felt right, not for how she felt. She groans, the clock nearing midnight. She finally decides on a blue dress and throws it on. She wraps her cloak around her, more certain of herself this time, and slips out, heading to the Forrest.

She stops at the edge, scared to enter the Forrest on her own, especially at night, but luckily, Augustus comes out, his wand letting off a soft light. "You came," he grins. "I wasn't sure you would after last time."

"I considered making you relive what I went through," Narcissa says, trying to remain coy. "But I decided to take pity on you."

"I'm glad you did," Augustus says, holding his hand out for her. She takes it, letting him lead her into the Forrest. She sucks in a surprised breath as she sees candles floating in their air, lighting their path to a cleared grove lit with a few dozen candles. "I needed to make it up to you."

"This is wonderful, August," she says, turning to him, her eyes alight. "No one has ever done something so extravagant and thoughtful for me."

"You deserve so much more than even this," Augustus says. "Narcissa Black… you deserve the world…"

The softness of his voice, the intensity in his eyes… all harshness from their last encounter was forgiven in a moment. "August…" Narcissa says, pulling him down and kissing him deeply. "This is wonderful. You're wonderful. I couldn't as for more."

He kisses her back tenderly, purposefully holding back. His touch is mild. Gentle. For the first time, his hands are respectful on her body, only holding her waist. This, _this _was the side of August she had longed to see and she felt her heart throbbing intensely.

He pulls her down onto a blanket, under the stars, letting her lay on his lap. His hands tangle in her hair and he kisses her gently. "Forever, Cissa," he tells her gently. "I'm going to love you forever. I can't imagine anyone but you by my side."

"Do you mean that, August?" She asks, tilting her head up to look at him with her blue eyes.

"I do," he says, kissing her forehead.

"I love you, too," Narcissa tells him, kissing him. "I think about you all the time, August. And my heart… I swear, if you listen, you could hear it beating."

"Is that so?" He grins, wrapping his arm around her waist and spinning her around so that she's laying on the ground, her breath catching. He lays his head against her chest, her ear presses against her skin. "I hear it," he says with a smile. "Though I think I could make it beat louder." His hand reaches down to her knee, slowly tracing up her leg.

Narcissa shivers under his touch. "August…" she whisper as he reaches her thigh. "I don't… I'm not… _ready_ for that…" Her breath is heavy and she looks at him, scared that he'll react poorly to her hesitance.

""That's alright," he tells her, kissing her gently, and Narcissa breathes softly in relief. "Cissa, I love you. And I'm going to love you forever. So we have forever. When you're ready… I'll be here."

She smiles and kisses him gently, her heart throbbing again.

He lets her lay on his chest again, stroking her hair. "Tell me your dreams, Cissa," he urges her softly.

"You don't want to hear that nonsense," she laughs softly, warm against his chest.

"I do," he assures her, one of his fingers tracing her neck. "I want to hear everything."

A smile crosses her face, but she hides it in his shirt. "I want… I want to be like Trixy," she admits quietly. "I want to grow up to be like her. Beautiful and strong and smart and… and not silly."

"You're not silly," Augustus tells her. "Far from it. And you're far more beautiful than Bella could ever dream."

Narcissa laughs and shakes her head, but the compliment effects her. "You're just saying that."

He pulls her up to his lips and kisses her deeply. "Never."

The two of them talk late into the evening and when it gets too late, Augustus helps her sneak back to her room, an exhausted look on her face. A smile is plastered on her face however, and Augustus grins to himself as he says goodnight to her. He heads to his own room, thinking to himself that it was almost too easy.


	24. Chapter 24

Bellatrix sits at breakfast with her friends, laughing as Regulus and Rodolphus bicker about their assignment for potions.

"It's three cloves, Regs, I know it," Rodolphus states firmly.

""Dammit, Rods, it's only two. And it's sliced not crushed." Regulus inspects their potion critically.

"You're going to end up killing someone," Nick sighs, unable to sit aside and watch them anymore. "That isn't a love potion, that's just poison. It's one clove, and you twist the juice from it."

Rodolphus grins up at him. "How come August gets to steal you for every assignment, Nick? It isn't fair of him to hoard you."

Nick shakes his head, smiling to himself. "If the two of you would actually read your assignments, this wouldn't be a problem."

"Where is August anyways?" Regulus asks. "He's not with Corbin again, is he?"

"Sleeping in," Nick sighs. "He was out until who knows how long last night."

"Probably got himself a girlfriend," Rodolphus laughs and Bellatrix tightens under the table, not letting it show. She's relieved when a sleepy-looking Narcissa comes to sit besides her. She has a dopey smile on her face and Bellatrix can't help a laugh, looking at her.

"Pleasant dreams?" She asks.

"Wonderful ones," Narcissa replies happily, the smile only growing.

"Oh?" Bellatrix laughs. "Does someone have a boyfriend? That's the only explanation for a face like that."

Narcissa laughs and blushes, looking away.

"So it is a boy!" Bellatrix laughs. "Well, what's his name? I need answers, Cissy!"

"I'm not telling you a thing," Narcissa laughs. "You'll only ruin it."

"I will not," she says, mock-offended. She pokes her sister playfully. "You know you can't keep a secret from me, Cissy. You never could."

"Stop it!" Narcissa says, swatting her hand away. "Trixy, I'm not a little girl anymore! You can't weasel my secrets from me."

"I bet I can," Bellatrix laughs, grabbing her little sister and tickling her. Her laugh only grows as Narcissa tries to squirm her way free.

"Stop, stop!" Narcissa begs.

"Tell me his name," Bellatrix negotiates. "Tell me who this mysterious boy is and I promise to stop."

Narcissa finally manages to break free and escapes from the table. "If this is what I can expect when I try to eat breakfast with you," she huffs, "then you can expect me to not sit with you anymore."

"Oh, come now, Cissy," Bellatrix laughs. "I was only teasing. Alright, alright. I give in. I won't question you anymore. Not until you're ready to tell me on your own."

Narcissa holds her chin out high as she sits back down, trying to maintain her composure. "Thank you," she says stiffly.

Regulus grins at her from across the table. "Just at least tell us that whoever he is is better than Nick," he asks. "I don't think poor Anton can take it if another Black girl falls for a boy that doesn't deserve him."

"I'm not saying a word," Narcissa says. "Not until we decide to go public, and that is not yet. That's it, my love life is no longer a source of conversation. All of you can move along."

Rodolphus laughs, shaking his head. "Bella," he says. "Can I walk you to class?"

"Yeah," she says, grabbing a piece of toast, and giving Narcissa a quick hug. "Lets go."

The two of them head off to Potions and Rodolphus turns to her. "Cissa having a boyfriend already?" He asks. "You're taking that well."

Bellatrix shrugs. "Narcissa has been boy-crazy since she was seven and the Malfoys stayed with us for a few weeks and Lucius was stupid enough to make her a crown from some of Mother's tulips." She shakes her head. "I knew Cissy was going to go absolutely mad as soon as she got here, and I'm not so worried so long as it's another first or second year. She'll tell me who it is soon enough, and I plan on keeping a close eye on her."

"Lucius made her a flower crown?" Rodolphus asks, a grin breaking across his face.

Bellatrix rolls her eyes and grimaces. "Mind you, he was only eleven or twelve at the time, and from what I've gathered, Narcissa had roped him into playing fairy princess with her." She laughs, shaking her head. "You should have seen him, though. Lucius Malfoy pretending to be a fairy prince."

"_That_ I would pay a couple galleons to see," Rodolphus laughs. "Please tell me Cissa braided his hair, too."

Bellatrix laughs but shakes her head. "Though I'm sure that's why Cissy insisted on playing Fairy Princess with him and only him. He does look like a fairy, doesn't he?"

Rodolphus can't help the loud laugh that escapes him as they walk down the hallway. "How have you never told us this before?" He asks. "Regulus will be merciless when he finds out."

"Oh, you can't tell him," Bellatrix says, shaking her head. "Cissy wouldn't ever speak to me again and Lucius would be furious I told anyone."

Rodolphus looks over to her, smiling. "I'll keep your secret, Black," he says, "but it's going to fuel my laughter for the next few years, I assure you."

She shakes her head, grinning at him.

As they near the Potions classroom, Rodolphus slows. "Bella… I… well, I gotta ask you something. Before something interrupts me again."

Bellatrix heart skips a beat as she looks at him, a thousand thoughts flooding her mind.

Rodolphus sighs, turning to her. "Look, Bella. I like you. A lot. And if you might feel the same way, I'd like to take you out to Hogsmeade this weekend."

Bellatrix's mind spins. "Rodolphus…" she says. "I don't… know if I'm ready for all that yet."

"Oh," he says. "Oh, okay. Yeah. No worries. No pressure. If you change your mind, or just want to go as friends, just, uh, well, let me know."

"Thank you, Rods," she whispers. "I'm sorry."

"Naw, Bella, don't worry. And don't let this make things weird between us. I'm a big kid, I can handle rejection."

She nods. "I'd still like to go with you, if that's alright. Just… as friends, okay?"

He smiles and nods. "Okay, Bella. No worries."

She gives him a last smile before heading into class. Rodolphus follows her in but goes to sit with Regulus a few rows back from her. Bellatrix grimaces to herself as she sits, wondering if she had just made a mistake. Rodolphus was sweet, and she wouldn't mind a good snog with him, but she worried if she gave him too much attention, Rodolphus would get too strong of feelings for her. Or maybe she was afraid of the feelings she might develop for him.


	25. Chapter 26

"I feel like getting into trouble," Augustus declares, banging his hand on the table.

"Well, I'm absolutely bored," Antonin says, leaning back in his chair. "Please tell me you have some fire whiskey stored away, Corbin."

Yaxley yawns but nods with a smile. "Mother sent me some for my birthday," he says. "Damn, where's Vincent when you need him. I hate fetching the alcohol myself." He groans, standing. "Say, August, are you going to tell us who it is you're sneaking out every night to see? We hardly see you anymore."

"Only if you promise to keep it a sworn secret," Augustus grins.

"I swear on the alcohol I have yet to produce," Yaxley says.

"I swear on it, too," Antonin says, leaning forward.

Augustus grins, giving an exaggerated yawn to grow the tension for them. "Well, first it was Bellatrix Black," he says, enjoying the envious look on Antonin's face.

"Bloody hell, I hate you," Antonin says. "She's been saying she's too good for anyone here for years."

"She's not too good for me," he laughs, grinning wildly. "And she likes it quite wild in the sack, too. She's a filth thing."

Antonin looks at him with frustration. "She'd be a freak, that one, wouldn't she? Probably an absolute nutter once you get her on her back."

Yaxley leans forward, curious. "You said _first_," he notes. "Does that mean there's someone else now?"

Augustus lets out a slow smile, looking at Antonin purposefully. "Bella's kid sister, Narcissa."

Antonin looks like he's going to choke. He stutters for a moment before he finds the words. "I hate you. Bloody hell, I hate you. Save some girls for the rest of us, won't you?"

"Oh, I promise you can have her once I'm done," Augustus laughs. "I'm only using her to get back at Bell, anyways. The two of us had a row and I need to show her she can't carry on insulting me in such a manner."

"You going to go for the full score?" Yaxley asks him. "All three Black sisters?"

Antonin moans. "What I would give to get all three of them in bed with me for a night… I'd have them screaming and begging, all three of them. Just think of them... pulling off their cloaks and crawling all over my body..."

Augustus rolls his eyes, ignoring Antonin. "Nick's a good friend of mine," he says. "I'm not going to steal his girlfriend out from under him. Besides, Andi has no spark. Sure, she's a ripe little thing, but I'd sooner make love to Professor McGonagall. I bet you, Andi cries the first time Nick tries to stick her."

"You're just afraid of the challenge, aren't you?" Yaxley laughs. "You don't think you can win over all three. Have you even had Narcissa yet? Or has she just turned her nose up on you, telling you to wash your hands before you lay any of your 'filthy fingers' on her."

"I have it all planned out for Cissa," he says, not liking the challenge in Yaxley's voice. "She's already madly in love with me. Told me so herself. I'll have her in my bed by the end of the week, and that's a promise."

"Cissa's the easy one," Antonin says, agreeing with Yaxley. "She's practically all over any boy who shows her the time of day. Andi's the one who's a prude. I bet you she'd be the best of the three because of it, too. Probably hiding some deep shame."

"Her deep shame is that she's a muggle-lover," Yaxley says with a laugh. "You saw how she was with that mudblood. They're probably going at it like rabbits behind closed doors."

"Mudblood?" Augustus asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Did we not tell you?" Yaxley asks, leaning back in his chair. "We were out messing with some little Ravenclaw twit, a filthy mudblood and a boring one at that, when little Andromeda Black comes out, wand pointed at us and shaking like a leaf, trying to get us to stop." He closes his eyes. "Would have gotten into more mischief there if she hadn't threatened to have her sister hex us after it all."

Augustus sits up. "Does Nick know about this?" He asks.

"We didn't get around to telling him, did we?" Antonin says, shrugging.

Augustus stands. "I gotta tell him his girlfriends a filthy blood traitor," he says, heading for the door. "Corbin, go get your alcohol. I'm going to want a glass when I get back." With that, Augustus leaves to go find Nick.

—

Augustus finds Nick and Andromeda curled up together besides the fireplace in the commons, reading poetry together. He coughs loudly to interrupt them. "May I talk to you for a moment, Nick?"

Nick looks up at him and nods, and Andromeda scoots aside to let him out. "You'll be alright for a moment?" He asks her and Andromeda nods.

"I'll still be right here when you get back," Andromeda smiles, shooting him away.

Augustus leads him up to their room. "There's something I need to talk to you about, Nick," he says. "Something important."

"What is it?" Nick asks, concerned.

"You're not going to like it," Augustus tells him. "It's about Andi."

"What about Andi?" Nick says more firmly.

"I was talking to Anton and Corbin—"

"Oh, this," Nick says, shaking his head. "I know about this. And I know what they said to Andi concerning it all, too."

"Nick…" Augustus says. "From how they spoke of it, I wouldn't be surprised if Andi knew this boy. You know. _Intimately_."

"Not another word," Nick says sharply, "I will not hear another ill word spoken of Andi. Your friends have been cruel enough to her already."

"Nick, I only want to make sure she doesn't break your heart."

"It's _my_ heart, August," Nick says sharply. "And I trust her with it."

"You shouldn't!" He argues. "Not when she hangs about the likes of mudbloods and muggle lovers. She'll tear you down, Nick. You can't trust her."

"Not another damn word," Nick nearly yells. "I love her, August. I _love_ her. So not another damn word." Nick turns and leaves the room without saying anything else to Augustus.


	26. Chapter 25

"What did August want?" Andromeda asks when Nick returns, making room besides her.

"August is just being August," Nick sighs, sitting and wrapping his arm around her.

"Hmm," Andromeda says, resting her head against his chest. "I don't think I know what that means. I don't think I know your friends too well at all."

He leans in and kisses her neck gently. "I like you better than the lot of them, anyways," he mutters. "August is a good friend of mine, but sometimes… He gets distant. Angry. Unreachable. Usually I can calm him down, talk some sense into him, but sometimes I can't. And August ends up doing something we all regret. I think August is close to that now… but I'm not going to stop him. I'm not going to clean up his messes this time. It's time he learned to be responsible for his own life."

Andromeda nods thoughtfully. "You're a good friend to them, Nick," she says. She kisses his lips gently. "And a wonderful boyfriend. Terribly handsome, too."

"You keep talking like that," he laughs, "and I'll be much too distracted to finish reading this book to you."

"I could do with a bit of distraction," Andromeda smiles shyly, looking around at the other students in the room. "How about we go for a walk?"

"An excellent idea," he says, shutting the book quickly and scooping Andromeda up. She laughs at his enthusiasm. She takes his hand and the two of them practically run to the hallway. Nick pulls her into an alcove and brings her to his lips, kissing her deeply.

"Mmm," she says, kissing him back and wrapping her arms around him. She closes her eyes, sinking into the kiss. For the briefest moment, it's not Nick's face that she pictures behind the lips. Andromeda's eyes snap open suddenly, not letting herself imagine fully what had just flashed across her mind. She sucks in a breath and pulls away, gathering her thoughts.

"Andi?" Nick asks. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, I just… I'm sorry. I'm alright, Nick, I promise." She pulls him back into a kiss, ignoring her own hesitation.

He kisses her back, concerned at first, but it melts away the longer Andromeda kisses her.


	27. Chapter 27

**This ones a bit longer, but things are coming to a head!**

Narcissa is headed down the hallway with her books in hand when she hears Augustus's voice calling her name. "Narcissa!" He yells. "Narcissa Black."

The immediate smile on her face fades, however, when she sees Augustus with two of his friends, all three of them clearly intoxicated. "August…" she says hesitantly, holding her books tightly against herself.

"Narcissa," his voice came in a slur as they catch up with her. "Come here, Cissy-Cissa."

Narcissa takes a hesitant step towards him. "August, what's going on?" The hesitance carries into her voice and she looks between Augustus and his two sneering friends.

"Narcissa," He says, gesturing broadly at the two other older boys. "These are my friends Anton and Corbin. They wouldn't believe that I'm dating the most beautiful girl in school, so they wanted me to prove it to them." He pulls her to him and kisses her deeply. Narcissa can smell the alcohol on his breath as he kisses her and it makes her nauseous.

"August, please," she says, pulling away from him slightly although he slides his arm around her waist, holding her to him. He guides her and his two friends into a more private alcove attached to the hallway. "Have you been drinking?" Narcissa whispers at him, trying to not be rude in front of his friends.

"Would you like some?" He asks before turning to Yaxley. "You got anymore Firewhiskey, Corbs?"

Yaxley shakes his head, laughing and pulling out a bottle. "Naw, but we haven't touched the gigglewater."

"Here, Cissa," Augustus says, grabbing the bottle from him. "Have a sip."

"I'm alright," Narcissa says quietly, feeling claustrophobic in the tight space with the three older boys, all of their attention on her. "I'm fine."

"Drink, Cissa," Augustus encourages robustly. "We want you to have a good time, too."

Narcissa cautiously takes the bottle and sips it. It burns going down her throat, stronger than the last drink he had given her and she turns up her nose, trying to hand the bottle back.

Antonin laughs at her reaction. "She's too good to drink with us, August, what'd I tell you. Thinks she's better than us."

"I don't…" Narcissa shakes her head, not knowing how to take the criticism.

"Oh, have a little bit more," Augustus says, lifting the bottle to her lips again. "The worst bit is always that first sip." He practically pours the alcohol into her mouth and Narcissa splutters as she swallows more.

"August, please," she says when he finally pulls the bottle back. "I think I should be going."

"Oh, not yet," Augustus pouts. "We haven't proved to them that we're dating yet."

"I have to get back to the commons," she says quietly, not looking him in the eyes, scared of the way his hands are holding her body. "We all do. It's almost curfew."

"You've snuck out after curfew for me before," He says, leaning over and kissing her neck.

"August, please," she says, a little bit of pleading creeping into her voice. She presses her hand against his chest, trying to get some distance between them. "I don't want to be around you when you're like this."

"Like what?" He asks, pulling her in close despite her squirming.

"Drunk!" She says, hitting his chest, and not lightly. "And cruel, and violent." She can feel the tears building in her eyes. "Why'd you bring your friends here, August? Why are you being so cruel?"

Yaxley starts snickering, looking at her. "We have a bet," he says with a wicked grin. "Who can bed all three Black sisters first, and August has the advantage right now."

Narcissa looks at Augustus, not able to believe what she's hearing. "This isn't true, is it?" Her voice cracks and Antonin laughs at this.

Augustus just grins and shrugs, side-stepping slightly to block Narcissa's exit.

"You're disgusting," she says, trying the hide the pain she's feeling inside. "You're all disgusting. And I wouldn't…. Not with _any _of you."

Antonin takes a threatening step forward but Augustus holds his arm out, blocking him from approaching her. "We agreed I get to go first," Augustus says. "Since I put forth all the effort here."

Narcissa takes a step back, bumping against the wall. She felt a sudden need to run, to get out of there, but the alcove was too small.

"I promise you'll like this," Augustus says, closing the distance between her and him. He grabs her hips and pulls her close.

"No," Narcissa whispers before gaining her voice. "No!" She screams, hitting his chest. "You let me go, August, let me out of here!"

Augustus grabs her wrist, pulling it up over her head. "Now, now, sweet little Cissa, don't you remember? You _love_ me. Forever and ever."

Narcissa breaks, a sob bursting from her lips and tears spilling down her cheeks. "Please…" she whispers.

"Oh, she's _crying_," Yaxley laughs. "How sweet."

Augustus lets her wrist go so that he can start unbuttoning her shirt. Narcissa sees the only chance she'll have and goes for her wand, but Augustus grabs both of her wrists and beats them back against the wall until she drops her wand, her wrists throbbing.

Anger builds in Augustus's eyes, a dark unnatural anger that Narcissa has never seen before. Narcissa looks at him, absolutely terrified. "Help!" She screams as loudly as she can. "Please, someone help—"

Augustus wraps his hand around her neck, slamming her head against the wall and choking the air out of her. She blinks rapidly, seeing red.

"Now listen here," Augustus says, his voice almost more violent than his actions. It comes out like a sharp hiss. "I am sick and tired of all the bloody games, first with Bella and now you. I'm going to get what I want tonight and there is _nothing_ that you—"

"Take your bloody hands off of her," comes a growl from the doorway.

Narcissa still can't see clearly, but she recognizes the voice. "Lucius…" her voice comes in a sob of relief.

Augustus turns to face him, his hand still wrapped around Narcissa's throat. "You should leave, Lucius," he says vapidly.

"Get your _bloody hands off of her_!" Lucius roars, sending blasting spells at both Antonin and Yaxley, sending them out to the hallway. "I'll give you two seconds to get your filthy hands off of Narcissa or else I'll snap off each of your fingers off myself."

Augustus lets Narcissa go and she sinks to the floor, trying to catch her breath.

"Leave," Lucius commands forcefully, holding his wand threateningly at Augustus. "_Now_."

Augustus growls, but leaves the alcove, taking Yaxley and Antonin with him as he does.

Lucius turns to Narcissa, kneeling down besides her, all harshness gone. "Cissa," He says, his voice soft and gentle. "Are you alright?"

Narcissa lets out a sob, reaching for him and pulling him to her. He wraps his arms around her, holding her tightly. He pulls her up to him so he can wrap her completely in his arms. "I've got you," he tells her gently. "No one will ever hurt you again. I have you now."

Narcissa spends a few minutes just sobbing into his chest before she pulls herself together. "I was so scared," she whispers. "I didn't think anyone could hear me. I thought…"

"Shhh," he tells her gently. "I heard you, and I came. I'll always come for you. I won't let _anyone_ hurt you ever again."

"Don't let me go," she whispers. "Please, Lucius. Don't ever let me go."

"I won't," he tells her, combing her hair and holding her to his chest. "Never, Cissa. Never."

She clings onto him and he picks her up gently. He works his cloak off, wrapping it around her and covering her. "I'm going to take you to your sister, okay?" He tells her softly.

Narcissa cries softly. "She'll hate me," she whispers. "She'll see that I can't handle it, that I'm just a stupid little girl."

"Narcissa Black," He says, looking down on her. "You are the bravest girl I've ever met."

Narcissa softens at his words, burying her head in his chest. "Okay," she whispers.

Lucius carries Narcissa's out of the room and towards the Slytherin commons room, his face cold, the anger towards Augustus bubbling below his concern for Narcissa.


	28. Chapter 28

Bellatrix is awoken with hands on on her shoulders. "Wake up, Trixy, it's urgent," Andromeda's voice comes, panicked.

"What the hell…?" Bellatrix wakes, looking up worriedly. "What's going on?"

"August attacked Cissa," Andromeda says, anger flooding her face. "Him and his two disgusting friends."

"He did _what_?" Bellatrix demands, her face cold. She hurries out of bed, not changing but throwing her cloak on. She rushes downstairs to where Lucius is sitting with Narcissa, rebuttoning her shirt to keep her decent. He strokes her face with such tenderness that Bellatrix almost stops, feeling like she's invading on a private moment.

"Narcissa," Bellatrix says, her voice deep with concerned. "What happened?"

Narcissa breaks out into sobs in seeing Bellatrix, burying her head against Lucius's chest. "They were trying to…" Lucius says, and Bellatrix is surprised hear the same amount of anger and protectiveness in his voice that she is feeling herself. "They were trying to _rape_ her." He spits the words out, his body shaking.

Bellatrix face hardens. "Where are they?" Her voice is a low growl. "Where the hell are they?"

Lucius shakes his head. "They took off towards the entrance. I'll show you."

"Don't leave me," Narcissa begs him quietly. She looked tiny in Lucius's arms, so fragile. "Please, Lucius. You promised you wouldn't leave me."

"I won't leave you," he says softly, assuring her. He traces her face. "I won't leave you."

Bellatrix turns, taking her wand out and heading out of the commons. Andromeda hurries after her. "Don't, Trixy. It won't help anyone. Let me go get a teacher or the headmaster. Please, Trixy."

"Go help, Cissy," Bellatrix commands fiercely, moving past her. She doesn't look back as she leaves the room, on the prowl.

It takes her ten minutes before she finds them, but she hears their voices in one of the halls, their voices echoing.

"Bloody Lucius," Antonin pouts, sounding like a wounded pup. "Ruining everything. Finally get ourselves a bit of fun and he just comes along, not smart enough to let us be."

"If Lucius goes to Blackwood about this, or even the headmaster," Yaxley interrupts, "we'll be done for. Narcissa's from a prominent family. They're not going to let this slide."

"It's his word against the three of ours," Augustus says sharply. "Narcissa and I have been dating for months now. We didn't do anything wrong and Lucius attacked us. Just because Cissa and I were having ourselves a go, they can't accuse us of—"

Bellatrix can't stand it any longer and turns down the hallway, fury in her eyes. Her wand is outstretched, a natural extension of her body. She doesn't wait to hear any declarations of protest from them, pointing her wand at Augustus and seething, "Crucio."

Augustus collapses in pain, his body twitching and convulsing. He looks as though he's trying to scream from the pain, but no sound manages from his mouth. Bellatrix concentrates every ounce of fury into her wand, channeling it into Augustus's body.

The two other boys back away, not wanting to test the limits of her fury, but Bellatrix barks at them. "_Don't you move_." She directs the curse into Augustus until he's trembling on the floor before finally letting the spell cease. "If any of you even so much as _looks_ at Narcissa again," Bellatrix threatens, her voice raw and furious, "I will put you in a shared grave, and I'll enjoy doing it."

"We won't," Antonin says, the first to break. He hurries to Augustus's side, helping him up.

"Mention a word about this," Bellatrix says, speaking of her use of an unforgivable, "and I will ensure that every second of your life on this earth is filled with pain and misery." Not looking to see their nods, Bellatrix strides from the room, going to see her sister.

When she makes it back to the commons, Narcissa is asleep in Lucius's arms. She can make out little black bruises from fingerprints on Narcissa's white throat and her anger flares up again, but she knows it's time to control herself.

"Lucius," she says softly, "Andi. I'm going to have to ask you to not speak about any of the events of tonight to anyone, not even Nick, Andi."

Andromeda nods, already assuming what Bellatrix has done, but Lucius frowns. "We need to report this," he argues. "They can't just get away with it. They should be thrown out of school."

Bellatrix frowns, her lip in a thin line, but Andromeda steps in to answer for her, her voice soft and pained. "If we go to the headmaster about this," she says, "then they'll turn Bellatrix in for using an Unforgiveable."

Lucius's eyes both sisters, wondering how Andromeda has known what Bellatrix had done, but Bellatrix's face remains dark.

"You shouldn't have done that," Lucius says, keeping his voice low to not wake the sleeping Narcissa. "Cissa deserves justice."

"I have her justice," Bellatrix argues. "They deserved to rot."

"She deserves to not have to see them every day," Lucius says, his eyes angry and protective. "She deserves to not have to go to school with them, to not have to fear being trapped alone in a room with them. You took your revenge and stole her justice." He sighs, closing his eyes for a moment before looking back at Bellatrix. "But I don't blame you. I wanted to rip them apart myself."

"Let me take Narcissa," Andromeda says softly. "She can sleep with me tonight. I know she won't want to be alone."

Lucius looks reluctant to let Narcissa go, but he helps Andromeda wake her so they can climb the stairs together.

Bellatrix watches her two sisters go, the anger still in her eyes. "I should have done more," she growls under her breath to Lucius once they're out of earshot. "I should have murdered all three of them."

"I'll watch over Narcissa," Lucius tells her softly, not supporting nor condemning her words. "I'll make sure she's safe."


	29. Chapter 29

Andromeda slips away to meet with Ted. She had spent almost all of her time with Narcissa this past week, making sure she was alright and had hardly taken a second for herself. Andromeda was exhausted, and she needed a moment for herself. Narcissa was with Lucius, and the two of them had grown nearly inseparable since the incident, giving Andromeda the opportunity to slip away for a few hours.A feeling of relief crosses her face when she sees Ted and she joins him in one of the little study rooms besides the library.

"Ted," she says with relief when she comes in and he looks up at her, a smile on his face.

"I wasn't sure you'd come tonight. I haven't seen you all week."

"There was an incident," she sighs. "With Cissy. She needed me."

"Is she alright?" He asks, leaning forward with concern.

"No," Andromeda admits honestly, sitting besides him and sighing. "She's been through a lot."

Ted takes her hand without thinking about it, and Andromeda is grateful for the comfort. "What happened?" He asks her, his voice gentle.

"I can't say," Andromeda whispers. "I'm not supposed to talk about it to anyone."

"Dromeda," he says, squeezing her hand softly. "You can tell me anything. I can see how much you're hurting right now. Talk to me."

Andromeda leans her head against his shoulder, trying to stop the tears running from her eyes, but unable to. She had kept them in for Narcissa's sake, but now she was too weak to keep them in any longer. "Some of the older Slytherin boys," she whispers, "they tried to… to _hurt _Cissy. To…" She finds herself struggling to speak about it. "If Lucius hadn't been there… Oh, god, Ted, they're terrible. They're horrible. And I hate them. I've never _hated_ anyone this terribly, but I hate them. I want to… to rip them apart."

Ted wraps an arm around her shoulders, holding her to him and letting her cry.

"Ted, she's so little. And they were just terrible to her. And it was Nick's friends. Trixy's friends. Boys I've had dinner with and classes and…"

"Have you gone to the headmaster about this?" Ted asks her softly.

"We can't," she says with a small sob. "We can't because Trixy couldn't control herself, not for one goddamn second, not even though Cissy needed her to."

"What do you mean?" He asks softly.

Andromeda sucks in a long breath. "Trixy went after them," she says. "And if we go to the headmaster about them, they can do worse to her."

"Do worse? What did your sister do to them?"

Andromeda sighs. "You must promise me you won't say a word, Ted. You must promise me."

He nods. "I won't breathe a word without your permission," Ted says solemnly.

Andromeda's voice is small, and she whispers the next bit to him. "She used an unforgiveable on them."

"And unforgiveable?" Ted says, shocked. "How does your sister know how to do an unforgiveable?"

Andromeda shakes her head. "I can't tell you that, Ted," she whispers. "Please don't ask me."

He looks at her with concern. "I'd never ask you to share what you don't feel comfortable telling me."

Andromeda looks down at her hands, swallowing. She shakes her head, wanting to confide in him about everything, but unable to form the words. "You can't say a word about any of this," Andromeda tells him. "If anyone finds out about what Trixy's done… Ted, they could lock her up."

"I promised you," Ted says, placing a hand on her shoulder so she looks him in the eyes. He's sincere as he looks at her. "I will never break any promise I make you."

She breathes in, leaning her head against his chest. "Thank you for letting me confide in you," she whispers.

He kisses the top of her head gently. Andromeda feels guilty for a moment, remembering Nick for the first time in days, but she's too relieved by Ted's presence to pull away.

—

Nick catches up to Andromeda on her way back from the library. "Andi," he calls. "Andi, wait up!"

Andromeda stops, waiting for him, the guilt growing in her stomach. "Nick…"

"I haven't seen you in almost a week," he says. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm so sorry," Andromeda says. "Cissa's been.. She hasn't been feeling well. And she's just so little… Trixy and I have been taking turns watching her."

"Cissa's sick?" Nick asks. "Have you taken her to the nurse? Or I could look her over, if you'd like."

"Thank you, Nick," Andromeda says softly, knowing she can't open up to him the same way she just did with Ted, "but she's doing much better now. Trixy thinks she was just homesick. Cissa and mama were always really close. It's been a… difficult transition."

Nick nods, placing a hand on her shoulder. The gesture, which would have been comforting a week ago, repulses Andromeda. She just kept thinking about how Augustus was Nick's friend, his best friend. How could such a seemingly nice person have such terrible friends? How could he be friends with someone capable of what Augustus and the others had tried to do?

Andromeda pulls away, trying to not make the repulsion obvious. "Nick," she says. "There's something I need to talk to you about."

"What is it?" He asks, a flash of nerves crossing his face.

"Nick, I…" she wonders how to phrase it without word getting back and endangering Bellatrix. "I don't think August is a… a good person."

"Andi." He frowns. "I know August can come off wrong sometimes, but you don't know what he's been through. He's had a tough life. And I understand that sometimes he takes things too far, but behind it all he's a good guy, I promise you."

"I don't think he is, Nick," Andromeda says, swallowing. "I don't think you should be around him anymore. I think he's a bad influence."

Nick frowns. "Where is all this coming from?" He asks. "Did something happen?"

"No," she says, looking away from him. "I just… Nick, I just think you should be cautious around him."

His frown deepens as he thinks through her words, and he's quiet for a long moment. "I appreciate your concern, Andi, I really do, but August is a good friend of mine. And I'm probably the only _real_ friend he's got. We've been through a lot together. I just hope that maybe you'll give him a real chance to prove himself. Try to look past his exterior."

Andromeda shakes her head, unable to push it farther without putting her sister at jeopardy and wondering if, even if she did tell Nick everything, he would still choose Augustus's side. Andromeda feels the first bit of mistrust for Nick growing in her heart. "Forget I said anything," she says softly, heading to the commons.

"Andi…?" Nick says, following her. He touches her arm, stopping her. "I love you, Andi. I just want you and my friends to get along."

Andromeda nods, swallowing hard. Nick leans down to kiss her and she returns it, for the first time not with meaning.


	30. Chapter 30

Bellatrix lies awake on her bed, listening to the other girls in her room as they get ready for bed. Some were already asleep, but Bellatrix was always the last one to fall asleep. A soft knock comes from the door and when none of the other girls react, Bellatrix goes to answer it. She finds Narcissa on the other side of the door, staring at the floor.

"Can I sleep with you?" She asks softly, and Bellatrix reaches her arm out for her, nodding.

"Of course," she says, walking the little girl into her room and to her bed. Once Narcissa has climbed into the bed, Bellatrix follows, closing the drapes around her bed to muffle the sound so they can talk without disturbing the other girls in the room.

Bellatrix holds her arms out for Narcissa, letting her lay in her embrace. Narcissa used to sneak into Bellatrix's room when she had had nightmares, so having her here wasn't unfamiliar, but it still made Bellatrix's heart ache. "I'm sorry," Bellatrix whispers into Narcissa's hair once she's settled. "I'm sorry I couldn't control my anger."

Narcissa is quiet for a moment, knowing what Bellatrix is trying to say behind those words. "They deserved it," she says, a little tendril of anger creeping into the small girl's voice. "They deserved everything you gave them." She rolls over so she can look at Bellatrix. "Someday I'll be strong enough and smart enough that I can fight back on my own, but until then, I'm grateful I have you to protect me."

"You did everything right," Bellatrix says, placing her hand on Narcissa's jaw, cupping it. Her thumb strokes her cheek gently. "You were far more brave than anyone else would be."

"I want to be like you," Narcissa whispers. "I want them to be terrified of me."

"You shouldn't want to be like me," Bellatrix whispers. "What _you_ are is beautiful. I wish I was more like you, Cissy. You shouldn't want to be like me."

Narcissa nods quietly, but it doesn't look as though she believes her.

Bellatrix sighs, wiping a tear from Narcissa's cheek. She thinks to the times she was with Augustus, how rough he had been, and how she had loved it, encouraged him even to go farther, be more cruel. Bellatrix swallows her guilt, wondering if she was in part to blame for all of this. She quashes the feeling, her anger for Augustus growing again. She tries not to let it show, knowing that if she dwells on her anger too long she won't be able to control it anymore.

"How are you doing?" Bellatrix asks her softly.

Narcissa thinks for a moment before answering. "I don't want to be scared anymore," she says softly.

Bellatrix nods in understanding. "I'll talk to Lucius," she says. "He can teach you some defensive spells, some easy things that'll keep you safe. He's a good teacher, and I know he'll be more than happy to spend time with you."

"I don't want to bother him," Narcissa whispers into the pillow. "He's already done so much for me, I don't want to be a burden."

"Cissy," Bellatrix says. "Lucius likes spending time with you. He doesn't like seeing you so unhappy, but he's glad that he gets to be there for you. I never told you, because I knew it'd go right to your head, but Lucius has always had a crush on you."

Narcissa shakes her head, but Bellatrix can see a hint of a smile on her face. "You're just saying that," she accuses.

"I am not," Bellatrix laughs softly. "You think _Lucius Malfoy_ would ever settle for less than the _best girl in school_? Absolutely not. And I'm sorry, little monkey, but you are clearly the best girl here."

A real smile breaks across her face and Bellatrix grins seeing it.

"Lucius has far too high of standards to settle for anyone less than you," Bellatrix says, poking Narcissa gently.

"You're humoring me," Narcissa accuses, but her smile doesn't fade. "You're just saying all this because you think I have a crush on Lucius."

Bellatrix raises her eyebrow. "Narcissa Black," she says. "Don't you even try to lie to me. You don't think I've seen you flirting with Lucius? Snuggling up to him? Deny it all you want but I _know_ you've been madly in love with for years."

Narcissa pouts but gives in. "He has beautiful hair," she says in her defense. "He's the most handsome boy I've ever seen."

"And you're the most beautiful girl," Bellatrix says. "Which is why he's crazy about you. _But_— and this is a big but, Narcissa— you're too young to date right now. Even Lucius. And I like Lucius. How about we take this year and just focus on or school work, huh? Develop friendships."

Narcissa sighs and nods. "I think I've had my fill of boys for a long while," she says. "After August…" Her eyes tear up again, the smiles gone.

"Cissy…" Bellatrix says carefully, not wanting to broach the conversation, but feeling as though she needs to. "Were you dating August?"

Narcissa hesitates but nods.

"That day that you were sick… was that August? Did he give you alcohol?"

Narcissa bites her lip but nods again.

Bellatrix sighs deeply, closing her eyes and trying to line things up. "Did he ever… try anything like that before with you?"

"Sometimes he was sweet," she whispers. "Gentle, even. But sometimes… Sometimes he scared me. He'd be angry and forceful, but then he'd tell me he loved me and I'd believe him because I'm a stupid little girl." She turns her head into the pillow, her shoulders rocking with soft tears.

Bellatrix leans over and wraps her arms around her. "You're not," she comforts softly, not knowing how to comfort her. "Oh, my little monkey, you're absolutely perfect. You shouldn't feel bad because August is an asshole."

Narcissa nestles in Bellatrix's arms. "I'll be alright," she promises. "I just need a bit of time."

Bellatrix nods, kissing her forehead. "Get some sleep, Cissy. You'll be alright, I promise."

Narcissa lets off a soft yawn, tucking herself into Bellatrix's arms. "Thank you, Trixy."


	31. Chapter 31

Nick knocks softly on the door to his own bedroom. "August?" He calls softly. Augustus has barely been to class for the past week and a half and Nick was starting to get worried. He often missed class, be it for sleeping in or he didn't feel like going, but Augustus had never been this absent. Even the week Augustus spent drunk last spring, he had managed to wander into a few of his classes by accident. Nick hadn't quite forgiven Augustus for his comments about Andromeda, but his concern for his friend out-weighed his own disapproval.

"Go away, Nick," Comes a moan from the other side of the door. Nick has respected Augustus's privacy up until then, but he can hear a change in Augustus's voice. He opens the door, coming into the dark room.

"God, August," Nick says, opening the blinds and pulling the curtains from around his bed, revealing a miserable looking Augustus buried in blankets and pillows. "When was the last time you left this room?"

Augustus just groans in response.

"Augustus Rookwood," Nick says as forcefully as he can. "You're rotting yourself."

"I messed up, Nick," Augustus groans. "I lost control and I messed up." He holds a pillow down on his face, almost as if he's trying to smother himself.

Nick softens, sitting on the edge of the bed. "What happened?" He prompts.

Augustus groans loudly from underneath the pillow. "Everything got too loud," he moans. "It's still so loud, Nick. Dammit, dammit all. I've ruined everything. I hate myself. God, I hate myself. I don't deserve to be alive."

"What did you do?" Nick asks him again.

"I'm in love with Bell," Augustus admits, mostly coming to the realization himself. "I am. I'm in love with her. But I…" He groans, anguished. "What was I thinking? I'm terrible. I abhor myself. God, she'll never forgive me. I'll never forgive me. What was I _thinking_? Dammit, Nick. Put me out of my misery. Please. _I don't deserve to be alive._"

"August," Nick says, filled with concern, guilty that he hadn't been there for his friend lately. This was the worst he had ever seen Augustus, and he had seen him in some terrible situations. "What did you do? What happened?"

"I was terrible with Bell," he admits. "A complete sod. And rightly, Bell admonished me. But I got so angry… so terribly angry." He hits his own head hard repeatedly and Nick has to grab him arm to get him to stop. "Why can't I stop it? Why can't I stop myself? I'm a miserable sod. An absolute ass. God. I can't even begin to apologize… I just want to disappear. To cease to exist."

"August, stop it," Nick says. "You're only making it worse for yourself."

"I deserve it," Augustus says, groaning as if he's in pain.

"Get up," Nick says. "Go get in the shower. When was the last time you ate? You aren't planning on starving yourself, are you?"

Augustus just moans again, rolling over and pulling the sheets over his head. "If you're not going to kill me yourself, can't you just leave me to die slowly?"

"Augustus Rookwood," Nick says sharply. "I'm not going to let you do this to yourself. Go take a damn shower. I'm going to go down to dinner and get you a plate. When I get back, you better be showered and you're going to eat _every bit of whatever I bring you_. And I'm warning you now, there _will _be vegetables and you will eat every single one."

Augustus moans again, not wanting to move.

"I'm not kidding around here," Nick says, standing. "If you don't follow my instructions, I will get the nurse and you'll be her problem then."

Augustus groans loudly but sits up. "Fine, Nick. Fine. But I won't be happy about it."

"I didn't expect you to. But you're going to do it because it'll be good for you."

—

Nick hurries down to the great hall and grabs a plate of food. On his way back, however, he sees Bellatrix sitting with Barty, he can't stop himself from making his way over to them. "Bella?" He asks, still carrying the plate. "May I speak with you for a moment?"

"Of course," Bellatrix says, standing and going to him. "What is it? Is it Andi? Is she alright?"

Nick shakes his head, realizing he had hardly ever spoken to Bellatrix just themselves. "No, no. Andi's fine. It's about August."

Bellatrix's eyes darken sharply and Nick realizes just how much Augustus has hurt her. "I'm not going to talk about August," she says sharply.

"I just… Bella, I'm sorry. He told me he hurt you, but he hasn't said how." Nick frowns, not really sure what he wants to tell her, but feeling the need to speak with her. "Bella, I'm not trying to excuse anything he's done. Please don't think that, but I feel the need to tell you something about him."

"What?" She asks shortly, her eyes narrowing at him suspiciously. Nick felt intimidated under her gaze, there was such a severity in her eyes.

Nick sighs, gathering the courage to speak to her. "August hasn't always been… mentally sound. I know he has auditory hallucinations. Drumming, he says it sounds like. And he gets intense. Obsessive. Angry. Usually I can get him out of it. Talk to him and set his mind straight. But, I'll admit, I haven't been there for him lately. He made a comment about Andi and I overreacted to it. I know he's been spending time with Corbin and Antonin, and they're terrible when he's like this. Edging him on and making him worse."

"Nothing excuses what he's done," Bellatrix says bitingly and Nick has to resist taking a step back from the force of her voice.

"I know," he says, worried at what it is Augustus did to make her so upset. "I know, and please don't think I'm trying to excuse it. It's just… he's not in a good place right now. I've never seen him so bad. He's absolutely miserable with guilt. I don't think he's eaten in days. I don't think he's so much as left his bed in days. He's absolutely racked with guilt. I just… thought you should know that."

"I don't give a _damn_," Bellatrix says. "And next time he sends you as a messenger boy for him to try and—"

"He didn't send me," Nick says. "August can't even begin to think of what to say to you. And judging by how you're acting with me just talking to you, I know what he did must have been terrible. You don't have to forgive him. Of course you don't. I just hope you'd give him a chance if you understood everything."

Bellatrix looks at him, tight-lipped and arms crossed.

"That's… all I had to say," Nick says softly, the nervousness creeping back into his voice. "He's not a terrible person, Bella. He's not. He just is going through a lot. Anyways, I know he's sorry. Incredibly sorry. And I hope that might speak for him, at least in some small regard."

Bellatrix shakes her head, turning from him and walking back to Barty.

"He loves you, Bella," Nick says softly and Bellatrix stops dead in her tracks. "I'm worried about he might do to himself. He's really not in a good place. But I think that's the worst of it. He knows he hurt you beyond repair, and it's killing him."

"Then let him die," Bellatrix says coldly, not looking back as she walks away.

Nick sighs, wishing he could have done more, and heads back up Augustus.


	32. Chapter 32

"More of a flick, Cissa," Lucius instructs, moving to her and gently touching her wrist. "Snap rather than swoop." He takes her hand in his to demonstrate the motion.

Narcissa lets him guide her hand, trying to not get distracted with Lucius so close to her. Every time he touched her, it felt like it was meant to be there. She wanted him to always be touching her, she couldn't help it. She wanted to be wrapped in his arms, held in his embrace. And she wanted him to kiss her again…

Narcissa takes a deep breath, performing the spell again.

"Much better," Lucius says softly, his hand still on hers. "You're doing quite well, Cissa. You'd be quite the opponent."

Narcissa smiles softly, leaning back gently so she can feel him against her. "I have an excellent teacher," she says. She felt better when she was around Lucius. Clear. The weight that had been crushing her wasn't so heavy when he was around.

"We should probably wrap up," Lucius says. "Class starts soon."

"It's such a shame," Narcissa says coyly, not looking at him as she slips her cloak on, although she can feel his eyes on her. "All the leaves have changed. It's truly magical out there. An absolute shame to be trapped inside on a day like this."

"Not to mention that the grounds would be free of all the other students," Lucius says. "Almost worth skipping class for."

"Almost?" Narcissa asks, turning to him and raising her eyebrow at him.

"It wouldn't be worth it on my own," Lucius smiles, taking a step towards her. "And it's only going to magical if you were to join me."

"Lucius Malfoy," Narcissa says, a mischievous grin creeping across her face. "Are you asking me to skip class with you?"

"Only if you're feeling up to it," Lucius says, touching her arm with concern and looking down at her to make sure she's alright, that protective look back in his eyes.

"Lucius," Narcissa says firmly, looking up at him. She slides her hand into his. "I would _love _to spend the day with you."

He grins, squeezing her hand and pulling her with him to the door.

"Aren't you a Prefect?" Narcissa teases him as he pulls her into an alcove to avoid a roaming teacher. The two of them press together in the tight space. "I _knew _you liked breaking rules for me."

Lucius laughs as quietly as he can, making sure the coast is clear before pulling her out and running down the hallway. He catches her as he comes to a stop by the door. "Narcissa Black," he grins. "I _love _breaking rules for you."

Narcissa grins at him before taking off running out the door. "Try and keep up, Malfoy," she laughs, heading to the lake. She looks back at him, laughing, and sees a grin on his face, just watching her. After a minute of staring after her in the sunlight, he takes off after her, running down the hill. He quickly over takes her, and when they reach the lake he catches her before she reaches the water, holding her in his arms.

She laughs as he spins her around. "How cold do you think the water is?" She asks him as he lets her go.

"I'm sure it's miserable," he laughs.

"Mmm," she says, sliding her cloak off and dropping it on the shore. She walks to the edge of the water and steps in. "It's freezing," she laughs. "It's practically ice."

"Then come out," Lucius says, laughing at her.

"No," she says stubbornly, wading in even deeper. "And you better join me, Lucius. If I get sick, I refuse to be in the sick ward alone."

Lucius laughs, shaking his head, but takes off his own cloak, wading in after her. "You just might be insane, Cissa," he accuses, shivering.

"You still followed me into a nearly frozen lake," Narcissa says, her shoulders trembling from the cold.

"You think I was going to let you freeze to death why I just stood by and watched? Absolutely not." Lucius says, walking to her and wrapping her in his arms to stop her shaking. "Your sister would kill me."

"Oh?" Narcissa says, sliding her arms around him. "I'm sure Trixy would kill you if I told her about that time you kissed me in the hallway, too."

His chest shakes with laughter and she looks up to him, smiling. "Are you blackmailing me, Narcissa?" He asks.

"Absolutely not," she says, her eyes opening wide in mock-offense. "_However_, I will absolutely tell Trixy everything unless you kiss me again in the next five seconds."

Lucius smiles at her softly, tilting her head up and kissing her gently. Narcissa feels instantly warm with his lips on her and her shaking stops.

"Hmm," he says, looking her over. "I don't think I've ever been blackmailed into a kiss before. I don't think that one should count. I suppose I'll just have to kiss you again."

A smile spreads across her face as he leans down for a second time, pulling her into another kiss.

"She really will kill you if she finds out," Narcissa says, leaning up and kissing his jaw softly. "And you know, I think it would genuine upset me to see you dead."

"You aren't suggesting we do something as nefarious as keeping this," he kisses her again, "from your sister?"

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting," Narcissa says softly, her face still inches from his.

He wraps her in his arms, pulling her up out of the water. "I think I like you too much to keep you a secret," he says, holding her to him. "_Plus_ if everyone knows your mine, they'll know they'll have to face me if they try to hurt you."

"Oh?" She says, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm yours, then, am I?"

He reaches up and tucks her hair behind her ear. "All mine," he says, his grey eyes staring into hers. "And in return, I'm all yours. Yours and no one else's."

Narcissa pulls him into a hungry kiss, wanting him more than ever. "I accept," she says, "but only on the condition that _I _get to tell Trixy. More so to save your life than anything else."

Lucius laughs and nods, picking her up in his arms as though she weighed nothing, even while drenched in water. "I suppose I can let you protect me this once." He sets her down on shore and Narcissa walks with him to a sunny part of the lawn, lying down with him and resting her head on his chest.

"Why does it feel so perfect in your arms?" She asks him softly, listening to the steady beating of his heart. "Why do I feel as though I've been here for a thousand years and could be content to spend another thousand right here."

Lucius's fingers comb through her long blonde hair. "You're the most beautiful girl in the world, Narcissa," he replies softly, his voice a murmur. "I'm fairly certain that you were made just for me, and I for you. I've wanted to kiss you every day since I met you. And I hated all the other boys for even thinking they deserved to talk to you, to benefit from your glow. I want you all to myself."

Narcissa crawls up his chest so that she can peck his lips gently. "Then let's never leave right here," she says. "Let's let the snow bury us when it comes and just keep eachother warm."

He smiles softly, his finger tracing the lines of her face, trailing along her cheekbones and then circling her lips. "Sounds marvelous," he tells her.

"Make me a promise," she says, holding out her pinky so that he can wrap his own around it.

"What promise?" He asks, smiling at her.

"Promise me you'll love me forever," she says meekly, her eyes trusting as they search his face, not wanting to be fooled again, but feeling so connected with Lucius in that moment.

"I promise," he says without hesitation. "And, Cissa, I promise I'll always keep you safe. No one will ever hurt you again. _No one_. You're mine now, and I'm going to take care of you."

Narcissa kisses their interlocked pinkies. "I promise to always be yours, Lucius Malfoy," she says. "And I promise to love you better than any girl has ever loved any boy. You're _mine _now, and I'm going to take care of you as well."

Lucius grins and pulls her to him for a deep kiss, their pinkies still intertwined.

—-

Narcissa corners Bellatrix that night while she and Barty are playing a game of wizard's chess. "I ignored your advice," Narcissa says bluntly, figuring it's best to just get out with advice.

Bellatrix sighs, knowing that she's not going to like whatever Narcissa is about to say.

"Lucius and I are dating, and you're going to be happy about it." She folds her arms firmly, letting Bellatrix know that she won't take any argument on the matter.

"Fine," Bellatrix says, surprising Narcissa. She places one of the chess pieces down and turns to Narcissa fully. "But there are rules if the two of you are going to keep seeing each other. _No _more missing class—yes, I know about that— for starters. No sneaking out at night to see each other. And you're going to take it _slow_. Okay? _Slow_. Or else I rip off Lucius's arms. One by one and incredibly painfully."

"Fine," Narcissa says with a curt nod. "I accept your conditions." She grins as she sinks to her knees to the side of Bellatrix, resting her head Bellatrix's lap. "Isn't he _handsome_? He's the most handsome boy in the world."

Bellatrix rolls her eyes as Barty laughs. "Moonstruck already, Cissa?" Barty asks, grinning at Bellatrix. "How long have you two been dating now? An hour? Two?"

"Doesn't matter," Narcissa says, sticking her tongue out at Barty. "Lucius and I are meant to be." She hops up and fixes her skirt. She wraps her arms around Bellatrix in a quick hug, whispering in her ear, "Thank you for understanding."

"Bed by nine," Bellatrix commands and Narcissa slips off to go find Lucius. She turns back to Barty and rolls her eyes again. "No matter what I do, they keep getting themselves in trouble."

"Lucius is a good guy," Barty smiles. "And he's been sweet on her for years. I'm sure he won't corrupt her. Yet." He grins at her wickedly.

Bellatrix throws a chess piece across the table at him, and not lightly at that. "Why do I tolerate you?" She demands.

Barty lets out a laugh. "Because everyone else are complete bores. No, Bella. This'll be good for Cissa. Lucius will keep her out of trouble and you can finally relax for once. I swear you're starting to get worry lines on your face. It's really unseemly and does something awful to your complexion."

Bellatrix throws another chess piece at him and he laughs as he tries to dodge.


	33. Chapter 33

It was nearing winter break and Rodolphus paces the hallway nervously. He knew he had already missed his chance with Bellatrix, but he still couldn't seem to get her out of his mind. Maybe it was all the time they spent together, but Rodolphus felt so close to her. And there was something about dueling her—their bodies moved complimentary, giving and taking. He felt he understood her in a different way than anyone else, in an instinctual physical way. He took a few steps back as the class he had been waiting for lets out, trying to not make it so obvious that he had been waiting and when he sees Bellatrix, he hurries to catch up with her.

"Bella," he says when he reaches her side. "How are you?"

"Oh, hi, Rods," Bellatrix says, nodding to him. She slows her pace so that they can walk more leisurely.

"Bella," Rodolphus says, launching into it. "I know you already turned me down so I'm sorry for pushing it —but to be fair you ditched Regs and I at Hogsmeade so I don't feel too terrible about this— but I wanted to know if you would go to the Winter Ball with me?"

Bellatrix stops, looking at him quizzically. Rodolphus could feel his heart beat under her gaze. "Fine," she says. It wasn't much of an answer, but it was a yes.

Rodolphus grins at her. "Yes? Really? You will?"

"Yes," Bellatrix says with a nod. "I'll go with you. But fair warning, I hate those things. I don't fancy ballgowns and I don't much like dancing."

"Well, if we get too terribly bored, Regs has vowed to sneak alcohol into the dance, so we can always succumb to his terrible influence."

Bellatrix gives him her first smile from the conversation. "Now that sounds much better," she says.

Rodolphus laughs softly. "I thought you'd be a fan of that."

"Bother," Bellatrix says with a frown. "Narcissa's going to be absolutely gleeful when she finds out I'm going. She's already been far too giddy since she started dating Lucius, and this might just put her over the edge."

Rodolphus laughs, shaking his head. "She doesn't have your stoic disposition."

Bellatrix laughs and shakes her head. "Well, look who it is," she says, nodding to an angry little Narcissa who's storming down the hallway towards the two of them.

"Trixy," Narcissa demands when she reaches them. "You tell that good-for-nothing friend of yours, Lucius Malfoy, that if he doesn't ask me to the dance by the end of the day, I'll be forced to do something drastic, like go with Crabbe. I'll do it, I swear I will."

Rodolphus breaks out into laughter, charmed by the tenacity of this little girl and Bellatrix shakes her head. "Cissy," she says, "can't _you_ talk to him?"

"Absolutely not!" She says, offended. "I wouldn't dare to stoop that low. You let that Lucius know that I'm not playing around. I want an invitation by the end of the day or that's it, we're through." With that, she turns her back and storms off in the opposite direction.

Bellatrix shakes her head. "I suppose I have to handle that," she says, shrugging. "I'll see you later, Rods."

Rodolphus smiles and nods. "See ya, Bella."


	34. Chapter 34

**Warning: Strong Sexual References**

Andromeda lay in Nick's lap underneath the light of the firebush. It had become their place to sneak away to, a quiet and beautiful place where they could read and have some privacy. Andromeda has a book up to her nose and Nick has his own, but they both kept looking at each other, smiling and going back to reading.

"Oh, I can't take it anymore," Nick says with a laugh, tossing down his book and leaning down to kiss Andromeda. "I can't have you so close and not kiss you."

Andromeda laughs, having wanted to do the same. She sits up and pulls Nick into an even deeper kiss. If she was being honest with herself, Andromeda realized that she had started developing feelings for Ted, but the impossibility of the two of them made her try and shut out those feelings. And things were good with Nick. He was good to her. And she liked him, a hell of a lot. Probably even loved him. It was good to be in his arms, for their lips to meet, to be loved by someone so caring. She found herself kissing him even deeper, her mouth tugging on his for more.

Nick complies with her wordless request, their lips all the more passionate towards each other. When their lips break, their both a bit breathless but, despite that, they pull the other back into another deep kiss. Nick's hands trace up her waist hesitantly and Andromeda finds herself not stopping him. When his fingers reach the top button of her blouse, he breaks the kiss, looking at Andromeda hesitantly. His breath is hot and sweet against her lips. "Yes, Nick," she whispers softly. "Yes."

He closes the gap of their lips once more, kissing her deeply as his hands undo the buttons of her shirt. Andromeda shrugs it off once it's unbuttoned, letting it fall to the ground and reaching for his shirt with a sense of urgency. Now that they had started, she felt as though she needed him, their distance too far even though his hands were on her.

Nick runs a hand up her stomach, leaning a trail of goosebumps in their stead. He reaches around, unhooking her bra and they both let out a nervous laugh at the same time. "I've never done this before," Nick admits, kissing her gently.

"Neither have I," Andromeda says, blushing. "But I love you. I love you, Nick."

A grin spreads across his face and he kisses her deeply. "I love you, too, Andi. I love you so damn much."

The two of them make short work of the rest of their clothes and Nick kisses down her chest gently, completely enraptured with how beautiful she is. Andromeda smiles, the firebush letting off a warm glow that dances off their bodies.

Nick kneels on top of her and looks down and her apologetically. "I'm sorry if this hurts," he tells her.

Andromeda reaches up and touches his face gently. "It's alright, Nick," she says, her body already aching for him. "I trust you. I love you."

He leans down and kisses her gently, pressing himself into her. Andromeda can't stop the soft moan that escapes her lips, closing her eyes tightly and tilting her head back. He kisses her half-opened mouth and she reaches up to him, needing something to hold onto as her legs tremble besides him.

"I love you, Andi," he says into his kiss. "I love you so damn much."

—

Andromeda lays in Nick's arms, the two of them only covered by his cloak, their bare skin still touching. "That… was not what I expected," Andromeda laughs softly.

Nick laughs and kisses her forehead. "There's not a whole lot stopping me from laying you down and doing that all again."

Andromeda laughs, burying her head against his chest and wrapping her arms around him. She kisses his chest meekly. "My parents would do worse than murder me if they found out," Andromeda says. "But I don't see why. That was… wonderful. You're wonderful. Everything's _wonderful_."

Nick laughs but nods his agreement. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Andi. I don't deserve you. You are far too intelligent and beautiful to be with someone like me."

"Someone like you?" Andromeda asks, sitting up. The cloak slips around her shoulders. "Are you saying I don't deserve someone who is kind and smart and honest? Someone who loves me and is never cruel? Someone with the most gentle eyes, but a terribly handsome smile?" She places two of her fingers on his lips as a smile crosses his face.

"You deserve everything in this world, Andi," he promises her. "Every single thing."

Andromeda smiles and kisses him lightly. "Do they have class in here in the mornings?" She asks softly, a little bit of coyness in her voice.

"Not until the afternoon," he says with a raised eyebrow.

"Stay with me here all night," she says, wrapping her hands around his chest. "And maybe, if you're lucky, I'll let you do _that_ again."

Nick smiles eagerly and nods, kissing her again and again, laying her down as he does. "Absolutely," he says. "Yes, Andi, yes. I'll never leave you again."

Andromeda laughs lightly, her hands tangling in his already-messy hair as he kisses down her throat.


	35. Chapter 35

Narcissa sits at lunch with Severus and Rabastan as Lucius comes up her. "Cissa," he says. "Can I talk to you?"

Narcissa lets out a haughty huff, not looking at him. "So _now_ you want to talk."

"Oh come now, Cissa. Don't be like that after you sent Bella after me. Come talk to me in the hallway."

"Fine," she says leisurely, gathering her things and standing up. "Don't wait up, Severus. I'll meet you in class."

She follows Lucius out into the hallway, her arms crossed tightly.

"You're mad," he says, looking her over.

"_Yes_ I'm mad," she says. "You haven't asked me to the ball. _Why _haven't you asked me to the ball? You're not ashamed of me, are you? You don't want to be seen with me. You're embarrassed that I'm your girlfriend."

"No, Cissa, of course not," Lucius says.

"Yes you are!" Narcissa says. "Or else you would have _asked_ me already."

"Cissa…"

"I'm mad, Lucius. Very mad. If you didn't want to be seen with me you should have just—"

Lucius takes her in his arms and kisses her deeply, cutting her off. "Narcissa, stop. Alright? Of course I want you to be my girlfriend. More than that, I want the whole world that you're _my_ girlfriend. And I'm going to ask you to the dance. I just wanted it to be special, okay? So will you give me just a little bit longer to ask you? Please?"

"Okay," Narcissa whispers, shamed into submission. He softens and kisses her again gently. "I'm sorry, Lucius. Sorry that I got so angry."

He laughs softly, kissing her again. "I like it when you get angry," he says. "But I don't want you to _ever _think that I don't want to be around you. I want to spend every second with you."

She blushes softly and gets on her tiptoes to kiss him again. "But you still have to ask me to the dance."

"I will," he promises. "But it has to be perfect. So will you, Narcissa Black, meet me in the transfiguration classroom after dinner?"

She nods. "I will," she says, kissing him yet again.

"I have to go," he says with a smile. "But I'll see you after dinner?"

Narcissa nods and smiles.

—

Narcissa walks to the transfiguration classroom after dinner, her heart beating excitedly to see Lucius again. She knocks on the door before poking her head in. "Lucius?"

"Come on in, Cissa," he calls back and Narcissa opens the door, walking into the classroom. The entire room is covered with flower petals and the desks are pushed to the side of the room. A bunch of pillows are spread out on the middle of the room and it's obvious that Lucius has put forth a lot of work into this. She beams as she sees him standing in the corner of the room. If she didn't know him any better, she would have thought he looked nervous.

"Lucius," she says, crossing the room to him. "This is wonderful. Beautiful. You did all this for me?"

"Of course I did," Lucius smiles. "Do you really like it?"

"It's absolutely wonderful," she smiles, taking his tie in her hands. She pulls him down to her, kissing him deeply, taking a step back towards the pile of pillows.

"Now hold on," Lucius laughs, sliding his arms around her. "I'm pretty sure there was some little question you wanted me to ask. Hmm, what was it? I was almost positive there was something…"

"You better ask me right now, Malfoy," Narcissa says, poking his chest firmly. "Or I will walk out of this room right now and won't spend the rest of the night snogging you."

He lets out a laugh, looking down at her. "Narcissa, will you go to the ball with me?" He grins as she slides her hand across his tie.

"Hmm…." she says, as if considering it. "I suppose I don't have any other plans that night…"

Lucius laughs and places his hands on her hips and lifting her up to him. "I'm taking that as a yes," he says, kissing her.

She drops his tie and laughs, throwing her arms around him. She kisses him deeply and says, "Yes, Lucius. Of course. Yes, yes, yes, yes, _yes_."

He smiles, letting her slide down to the ground.

"No come here and let me snog you," Narcissa says, taking her cloak off and sitting down in the pile of pillows.

Lucius laughs, taking off his own cloak off and joining her.

Narcissa climbs onto his lap, running her fingers up his chest. She leans down to his lips. "You are _so _handsome," she tells him, her lips brushing his. "The most beautiful boy in the entire world."

He grins at her. "I believe I was promised some snogging," he says, holding her hips.

"Well, I can't break a promise to you," she says, leaning in and kissing him deeply.

He laughs into her kiss, his hands running up her sides. "Mmm, am I forgiven now?" He asks her.

"More than," she promises, kissing across his jaw. "Lucius…" Her fingers find his top button, unbuttoning it hesitantly.

"Cissa," He says, placing his hand on hers to stop her. Narcissa looks at him nervously, her hand still just above his chest. "As much as I want to, and I _do _want to, I think we should wait."

Narcissa bites her lip, feeling foolish. "Oh," she says, turning her head.

"Hey," he says, turning her head back to her and looking at her tenderly. "When you're _really_ ready, I'll be right here. Because I do want you, Cissa. You're the most beautiful girl in the world. But I want this to be on your own terms, when you're old enough to know what it all means."

She nods her head slowly, trying to understand what he means. He raises her hand to his lip and gently kisses her. "Cissa, we have forever. And when that time comes… I want it to be perfect. Absolutely perfect for you." He kisses her lightly. "Besides, just snogging you is wonderful enough."

Narcissa kisses him back deeply, not really understanding all that Lucius is trying to say, but comforted nonetheless. "Then I'll have to just keep snogging you on and on and on," she says, pausing after each word to kiss him deeply.

He laughs and smile, sliding his hand across her waist and flipping her around so that she's the one laying back on the pillows. "Sounds like Heaven to me."


	36. Chapter 36

Bellatrix slashes at one of the training dummies. She was on her own today, Rodolphus had a project he needed to work on with Regulus, but she didn't mind having the time to focus. She blasts through the dummies with a force, pushing onward and ignoring how tired her body is. She's so concentrated on her attacks that she doesn't notice someone entering the room.

"Bell…" comes a hesitant voice from behind her and Bellatrix spins around, blasting Augustus back instinctively. Augustus takes the full brunt of the spell, hitting the wall and sinking down to the ground. He moans softly and Bellatrix quickly sees that he doesn't have his wand on him at all. She takes a step towards him, but then hangs back, not ready to apologize or show concern from him.

"I suppose I deserved that," Augustus says, grimacing but standing up. He raises both his hands up, trying to show surrender. "Bell, please. I only wanted to come to apologize."

Bellatrix keeps her wand trained on him. "Then do it quick and get out of here," she says sharply.

Augustus sighs and nods, pain still showing in his face from her blow. "I don't expect you to ever forgive me," he says. "But I wanted to apologize. I didn't want you to think that _that's _who I am. I'm sorry, Bell. Incredibly sorry. If I could take back what I've done… Dammit, Bell, I would. I know that what ive done is terrible and beyond repair. But I would like to try and repair it, nonetheless, if you'll let me."

"You hurt me," Bellatrix says, pain sinking into her voice. "You hurt _her_. You hurt the person I love most in this world, August. I can never forgive you for that. For the fear in her eyes, for the nights she couldn't sleep… to see her quaking after what you did…"

"I know," he says, the pain on his face growing. "And I'm disgusted with myself. Truly disgusted. Bell… I'm going to ask my parents to transfer me to Drumstrag when I go home for winter break. Narcissa shouldn't have to have that fear anymore, and I absolutely hate myself for it."

Bellatrix blinks, surprised by this. She nods. "That would be for the best."

"It was the only thing I could think of to do," he says, "since you didn't turn me in."

"Well I did… you know."

He nods. "I deserved that, too. Honestly, Bell, I can't even begin to tell you how incredibly sorry I am. I swear on my life, I'm so sorry. Could you… I don't want to force Narcissa to talk to me. Could you let her know how sorry I am? Ask her if there's anything I can do to make it up? I know there isn't… but I would do just about anything to make this right. I'm so bloody sorry, Bell."

"I'll tell her," Bellatrix says, "but there won't be anything."

Augustus nods, a look of agony on his face. "I'm sorry, Bell. I can't control it. I can't control myself. I hate myself."

"Nick told me you couldn't control it," she says quietly, lowering her wand.

"Nick talked to you?" He asks, looking down, ashamed. "I didn't tell him to, I swear it…"

"He's a better friend than Corbin or Anton," Bellatrix says. "Know that, August."

"I know it," he says softly, nodding.

"The drumming you talked about… have you spoken to your parents about it?"

Augustus's face darkens, but he nods. He looks away from her, telling her the next part not to look for sympathy but because she's the first to ask. "My mother wanted me to go get tested, but Father refused. He thinks I'm only weak. When I had… episodes, he would beat me until I stopped. Sometimes until I passed out. I learned to not let it show when he was around."

Bellatrix's eyes spark with the knowledge of a kindred spirit, but she doesn't comfort him.

"It got easier when I came here," he said. "And I did my best to control it when I was home for the summer. But I put your sister at risk just by being near her… I should have known better than that."

"Don't go to Drumstrag," Bellatrix says softly, surprising herself as the words fall out of her mouth. Augustus looks just as surprised when he looks up at her.

"I think I have to," he says softly. "I have to learn to control it. I have to try _something_."

Bellatrix nods, looking at him for the first time with pity. "Come back when you've learned to control it, August."

He nods, a spark in his eyes again. "I will," he says. "And, Bell, I _will_ make this up to you."

She nods, finally walking to him. She kisses him and Augustus looks clearer and more determined when she breaks away. "I love you, too," Bellatrix lies, knowing he needs to hear it. "So get better."

Augustus nods. "I will," he says. "And I'll never hurt you again, in any way."

She lets her hands fall away from his shoulders and nods at him, leaving the room without another word.


	37. Chapter 37

Bellatrix pulls out her wand, taming her curls although it was a tiring process. As a general rule, she didn't love the noise and claustrophobia of balls, but she felt a creep of nervous excitement this time. It was her first time being asked to any of the school balls, and while she probably would have turned down anyone before, she was actually looking forward to going with Rodolphus. She felt silly as she dressed in a tight red dress, but she wanted to look good for him. Her hair was more trouble, though, and she couldn't figure out how her mother was able to manage making it lie flat. She let out a frustrated groan, tossing her wand, when there was a short little knock on her door.

Narcissa comes bouncing in without waiting for a reply. She's dressed in a baby blue dress with her hair worn in long loose curls, held back with shining pearls. "Are you ready _yet_—" Narcissa interrupts herself, breaking out into laughter at seeing the state that Bellatrix is in. "Oh, your _hair_!" She laughs, pointing.

"You don't have to make fun," Bellatrix grumbles. "I can't make it lie flat."

Narcissa has one more round of laughter before she commands Bellatrix to sit down. "Let me," she says, grabbing her wand and a comb. Bellatrix obeys her instructions, sitting back in front of the mirror. Narcissa's face scrunches up in concentration, but after about ten minutes of work, Bellatrix's hair has been tamed back into loose shining curls that wave around her face.

Bellatrix inspects herself in the mirror, adding a touch of red lipstick to her mouth.

"You're beautiful," Narcissa says proudly.

Bellatrix smiles and turns to her younger sister. "As are you, monkey."

"Not yet," Narcissa says. "Mama sent the dress and I hate the color. It's too cutesie, and I don't want to be cute tonight. I need your help making a few adjustments."

Bellatrix raises an eyebrow. "What sort of adjustments?" She asks her.

"Tighter for one," she says. "And no bows. And I want it a dark blue not this baby color."

"Cissa, I think you look sweet."

"Help me change It," Narcissa threatens, "or I'll go to the dance naked." She looks at Bellatrix pointedly to let her know that she isn't joking.

"Fine, fine," Bellatrix says, unable to deny Narcissa anything for long. She takes her wand and makes the requested changes to Narcissa's dress. It becomes more form-fitted and older in design, but Bellatrix has to admit that she looks beautiful. "I had hope to make an impression tonight," Bellatrix smiles, "but now I'm afraid all eyes will be on you."

"Wait until you see Andi," Narcissa says with a smile.

Bellatrix raises an eyebrow. "Andi's going?"

"Of course she is. Her and Nick have been inseparable these past few weeks. And she _dressed up _for this dance, too. No one even forced her to."

Bellatrix rolls her eyes but laughs. "Well, lets go see her," she says, taking Narcissa's hand. The two of them make their way to Andromeda's room.

"Come in, Cissy," Andromeda calls out when they knock and Bellatrix opens the door.

Andromeda is wearing a deep purple dress that cuts low in both the front and back, draped across her shoulders. The deepness of the color makes her skin glow and her hair has been carefully curled and intertwined down her back. Bellatrix gapes. She had never seen Andromeda dress up for anything, and her little sister seemed to be practically shining.

"Andi…" Bellatrix stutters. "You look lovely."

Andromeda smiles. "Are you really going, Trixy? I thought you hated dances." She brushes a hair back from her hair. "You look beautiful."

"Cissy did my hair…" she says, still baffled at Andromeda. "And yes, I am. Rodolphus asked me."

Narcissa clasps her hands with a happy cry. "You're going with _Rodolphus_? He's crazy about you! An absolute nutter. Oh, you two will be adorable together."

Bellatrix rolls her eyes, mostly to hide her blush. "Rods is a good friend of mine."

"Who wants to kiss you," Narcissa finishes. "And hold you, and kiss you some more."

"That's quite enough, Cissy," Bellatrix demands but Narcissa just keeps giggling.

"Is he your boyfriend?" She demands. "Have you kissed him yet?"

"No, Cissy," she says, exasperated. "And no. Where is Lucius? I need someone to take you off my hands and entertain you."

Narcissa stops abruptly and looks at Bellatrix. "You don't mean that."

Bellatrix sighs and holds out an arm for her. "Of course I don't, monkey. I'm terribly jealous of all the time Lucius steals with you. And I'm positively looking forward to Christmas break where I can keep you all to myself." She tickles Narcissa until a smile breaks across her face again.

"Let's go _doooown_," she begs. "I want to dance."

"You ready, Andi?" Bellatrix smiles as Narcissa tugs on her arm.

Andromeda smiles and nods. "Come on, Cissy. Let's go. But you have to save at least one dance for me, even if I have to pry you from Lucius's hands."

Narcissa lets out a light laugh and nods. "Okay," she promises. Andromeda takes her other hand and the three of them all head down.

Rodolphus, Lucius, and Nick are waiting for them down below, the three of them all laughing together, but the laughter stops as the Black sister descends the stairs.

"Gentlemen," Lucius says under his breath, a smile crossing his face. "I think we just might be the luckiest men tonight."

Rodolphus nods his agreement and Nick can't even take his eyes off of Andromeda long enough to respond.

Narcissa breaks away from her older sisters and takes off running down the stairs, throwing her arms around Lucius as he catches her. "Cissa," he laughs. "I don't want to ruin your dress."

"I don't give a damn about my dress," she says. "Nor my makeup for that matter, so you better kiss me right now."

Lucius laughs, kissing Narcissa gently, leaning down so her feet are on the ground once more.

"Andi," Nick says, the smile permanent on his face. "You look… I don't even have the words for how beautiful you look." He holds out a bundle of flowers for her and a smile breaks across her face.

"You brought me flowers!" she says happily.

"I did," he laughs, happy that the flowers compliment her dress.

Andromeda slides her arm in his, kissing his cheek gently. "They're beautiful, Nick. I love them."

"Bella…" Rodolphus says, taking a step forward. He runs a hand on the back of his neck. "I can't even begin to express… Hell, Bella, I knew you were out of my league, but you're really rubbing in the fact now, aren't you?"

Bellatrix smiles a bit shyly. "Do I look alright?" She asks, tucking one of their curls behind her ear.

"You look… astonishing," he tells her honestly. "I think my heart may have stopped when you walked down the stairs."

Bellatrix blushes, looking and her palms and is about to say something when Narcissa blurts our time, "Kiss her, you idiot!"

Rodolphus laughs but shakes his head, taking Bellatrix's arm instead. "Are you ready to go?" He asks. Bellatrix nods, grateful for the break. She shoots a dirty look at Narcissa, but she is already hurrying out of the room with Lucius.

"Bella…" Rodolphus says, trailing back as they walk down to the great hall so that they can have a bit of privacy.

"Yes, Rods?" She asks, surprised as he stops her.

Rodolphus brushes her hair behind her, despite the fact that her hair is completely in place. He leans in and kisses Bellatrix softly and she finds herself kissing him back, not worried that someone might see them. "You're sister gives good advice," he says. "And I have been wanting to kiss you for a very long time."

"I'm glad you didn't in front of Cissy," she admits. "I would have never heard the end of it."

"How long do you think until they notice our absence?" He asks. "Because I'd like to kiss you a few more times, if you're not in any hurry."

Bellatrix smiles, pulling him in closer. "I'm not in any hurry," she says, kissing him again. He was different from Augustus. There wasn't the hardness in Rodolphus's lips, but there was still a hunger for her and she loved it. She loved the way he wanted her and with his dark eyes glowing in the hallway, she wanted him, too. She pulls away after a few minutes, however, smiling. "Now, Lestrange. I didn't get all dressed up for nothing. I'm afraid you'll have to show me off."

"Gladly," he laughs, sliding his arm around her waist and walking with her down to the great hall. The room is enchanted with constant snow falling down on them and Christmas trees in the corners of the room but they ignore it, making their way to their friends' table.

"Eh," Regulus says, holding up his drink when the two of them arrive. He somehow managed to convince Alecto into going with him. She looks miserable but sparks when she sees Rodolphus. Her eyes then fall to where Bellatrix and Rodolphus's hands are intertwined and her face falls again. "You two are late."

"You can blame me for that," Bellatrix says cooly. "As a typical girl, I took too long getting ready."

Barty is staring at her and Rodolphus's hands as well and raises a pointed eyebrow at her, but she ignores it, sitting down between Regulus and Rodolphus. "Rods said you'd be bringing booze," she says easily and Regulus smiles, producing a clear bottle.

"Only the best for you, cos," he says, pouring her a drink. "But if you get caught, blame Anton."

"I'll have no trouble doing that," she laughs, taking the glass and drinking.

The group settles in for a minute before Rodolphus stands up, taking Bellatrix's hand. "Dance with me," he says, pulling her to the dance floor.

Bellatrix doesn't resist, despite knowing that she hated dancing, and lets herself be lead out. Rodolphus pulls her close and the music starts. Bellatrix finds that hers and Rodolphus's bodies move effortlessly together, relying on instinct. Their time practicing dueling together made them knowledgeable of each other's movements and they can communicate without saying a word.

As the song ends, Rodolphus pulls her sharply to him.

Bellatrix gets even closer, her body pressed firmly against his. "Lets sneak away for a little while," she whispers in his ear and Rodolphus grins his approval. She slides her hand into his and pulls him out to one of the balconies.

The air is chilly but she doesn't mind, looking mischievously back at Rodolphus. He slides his hands around her waist and turns her to face him. "Why did you say yes to me this time?" He asks her curiously, his lips twitching, wanting to kiss her again.

"I think a better question is why I didn't say yes to you last time."

Rodolphus raises an eyebrow. "Alright, I'll bite. Why did you turn me down the first time?"

"Because I was worried about Narcissa. I was worried about a lot of things. You asked at a terribly inconvenient time, Rods, and I couldn't see clear how I felt about you."

"Do you see clear about that now?" He mutters into her ear, his breath hot against her chilled skin.

"I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't," she says, slipping her arms into his jacket, mostly as an excuse to get closer to him.

"Care to fill me in?" He mumbles, biting her ear gently and tugging on it.

"I prefer more of a...visual aid." she says, pushing him against the wall and pulling him into a kiss.

"Somehow," Rodolphus says, his hands running up along her waist as he kisses along her jaw, "this is _even better _than dancing with you."

Bellatrix laughs, enjoying his hands on her body.

"Be my girlfriend," Rodolphus says, not really phrasing it as a question.

Bellatrix grins. "You think you can handle me, Lestrange?"

"I'd be an idiot to think that," he grins, kissing her. "But I'd like to go along for the ride."

"Alright, Lestrange," she says, smiling at him. "But if you slow me down, I'm leaving you behind."

He laughs. "I think I'll surprise you."

The two of them spend the majority of the next hour out there on the balcony before they make their way back inside. The grins on their faces are new and Barty raises both of his eyebrows at Bellatrix, but she shakes her head, communicating that she'll catch him up later.

Bellatrix scoots her chair over to Rodolphus so that she can lean against his chest. He wraps his arms around her. She smiles as she watches Narcissa and Lucius slow dancing with each other like they're only ones on the dance floor. She searches the room for Andromeda and Nick but they seem to have gone to bed early. She relaxes, closing her eyes and enjoying just having Rodolphus next to her.


	38. Chapter 38

Andromeda laughs as her and Nick hurry to the herbology room, her face flushed with happiness. She turns back to grin at him before slipping into the room. She quickly hides behind one of the plants before Nick comes in.

"Andi?" He laughs, searching the room for her. "Where did you go?"

Andromeda doesn't respond but she can't help a light laugh escaping her lips.

"You're terrible at hiding if you're going to give it away by laughing," Nick grins, walking down the isles of plants, looking for her. "Which suggests, to me, that you _want _to be found."

Andromeda covers her mouth to stifle another infections giggle, moving as silently as she can to a new hiding place.

"And I _will_ find you, Andi," Nick laughs. "And when I do…"

Andromeda can't help but let out another laugh and Nick hurries to her hiding spot. "Found you."

She laughs, standing up, gathering her dress and taking off running to the other side of the room.

"Oh, no you don't," Nick laughs, taking off after her. He reaches her and wraps her in his arms. "Got you!"

Andromeda laughs, turning around in his arms and smiling. "Well, you caught me," she says. "What're you going to do now?"

"I can think of one or two things…" Nick says, kissing down her neck and along her shoulder blades. "Andi… I can't believe how beautiful you are. I do not deserve you."

"You talk too much," she says, kissing him and unbuttoning his shirt, running her hands down his chest.

Nick slips the straps of her dress off of her shoulders and Andromeda unzips the back, stepping out of the dress carefully.

"I don't deserve you," Nick says again, shaking his head and just staring at her.

"Get over here," Andromeda laughs and Nick hurries in taking off his shirt and pants, making his way over to her.

She smiles, reaching out to him and pulling him close. He takes her and slides her onto one of the tables, running his hands up her thighs. She bends down and kisses him. "Nick," she urges softly to him and he smiles as she wraps his legs around him. He kisses her deeply, tracing along her skin.

"I really don't deserve you."


	39. Chapter 39

Narcissa snuggles close to Lucius in their compartment on the train. "I don't want you to _leeaavvee me_," she moans unhappily.

"Cissa," he says, kissing the top of her head. "It's only for two weeks. _And_ I'll still see you for your family's Christmas ball."

"Too long," Narcissa pouts, looking up at him with her eyes wide.

"Cissa," he laughs, kissing her nose gently. "It'll be too long for me, too, darling. But that just means it'll be even better when I see you again."

"But I want to _kiss_ you and _hold_ you," she leans up and kisses his jaw.

He wraps his arm around her, grinning. "Well, I don't mind the sound of that," Lucius says, pulling her into a deep kiss.

Regulus and Barty open the door, trying to come in. "Hey, Lucius, mind if we—?"

Lucius takes off his shoe and throws it at them, Narcissa laughing in his arms. "Get lost," Lucius says. "Find your own compartment."

Regulus chuckles, shaking his head, but the two of them back out of the compartment to give them some privacy.

"Trying to get me all alone, are you?" Narcissa asks, straddling him and kissing him lightly.

"Well, we have to get a head start on those two weeks, now don't we?" Lucius says, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her deeply.

The door opens again and an arm-crossed Bellatrix stares down at the two of them. "Lucius, do you not value your limbs?"

Narcissa sighs, sliding off of his lap and sinking into the seat besides him.

"Because," Bellatrix continues, "I believe I told _both _of you that I would be ripping those limbs off of you unless the two of you took it _slow_."

"Trixy," Narcissa says with a huff. "I'm not going to see him for _two weeks_."

"_Slow_," Bellatrix says, looking at her fiercely. She leans back into the hallway. "Rodolphus, we're sitting in here. Cissy and Lucius need to be babysat."

Both Lucius and Narcissa let out a simultaneous groan. "_Trixy_," Narcissa moans as Rodolphus comes in. Bellatrix weasels her way between Lucius and Narcissa and both of them groan again.

Rodolphus sits on the other side of the compartment, laughing at the three of them.

"If you think that this is going to stop me," Narcissa says, standing up and climbing over Bellatrix to land in Lucius's lap. He catches her with a thump, laughing softly. "You're mistaken."

Bellatrix shakes her head, getting up and moving to sit by Rodolphus. "Impossible," she says, shaking her head and letting Rodolphus wrap his arm around her. "Those two are absolutely impossible. I'm going to have to do it. I'm going to have to rip Lucius's arms off."

Rodolphus laughs, holding onto her tightly. "Oh, come now, Bella. At least give them until the end of the train ride. It'll be all the more devastating then."

Bellatrix laughs, leaning up and kissing him. "I like your style."

"You're not laying a finger on him," Narcissa says, sticking her tongue out at Bellatrix and wrapping her arms around Lucius protectively. "You'll have to go through _me_."

"Seems like a formidable foe, Bella," Rodolphus smiles. "Think you can take her?"

"Hmm," Bellatrix says, pretending to size Narcissa up. "Yeah, I think I can take her."

Lucius wraps his arms around Narcissa protectively. "We're a package deal, and you don't stand a chance."

"You backing me up?" She asks Rodolphus.

Rodolphus shakes his head, laughing. "You're on your own, kiddo. I've got a life to live, and a little brother to look out for. There's no way I could risk taking on an eleven year old girl and a fairy prince."

Bellatrix hits his chest harshly as Lucius looks at him, eyebrows raised. "You did _not_ tell Rodolphus that story, Bella."

Rodolphus continues to chuckle as Bellatrix hits his chest again, and not softly. "He was sworn to secrecy, I swear it," Bellatrix promises Lucius.

"I swear to god, Rodolphus," Lucius threatens, leaning forward with Narcissa still hanging on around his neck. "If that story leaves this compartment, I _will _murder you. No one will ever find your body. Rabastan will spend the rest wondering what happened to his big brother."

"Oh, Lucius," Narcissa says. "I think you were the most wonderful fairy prince. And so handsome, too. Who cares what Rodolphus thinks? I had such a crush on you after that day." She kisses him deeply, distracting him from his anger at Rodolphus.

"You're terrible," Bellatrix hisses at Rodolphus as his laughter finally starts to wind down.

"Oh, come on," he smiles. "It was worth it just to see that look on his face. Besides, look," he nods to where Lucius and Narcissa are still kissing. "I think they'll be okay."

"Mmm," Bellatrix says, leaning back and kissing him. "I think they have the right idea." She slides her way into his arms, kissing him even deeper.

Lucius takes off his other shoe and tosses it at the two of them. "Get your own compartment," he boos, and Narcissa giggles into his chest.

"Maybe we should," Bellatrix says slyly and Rodolphus grins, standing up. He picks up both of Lucius's shoes on the way out, tossing them at the pair before running out with Bellatrix.

"Now that we're alone again," Narcissa says, kissing his jaw. "Where were we…?"

Lucius laughs, kissing her deeply. "Did you really have a crush on me after that day?" He asks.

"I was absolutely mad about you," she promises him. She undoes the tie in Lucius's hair, letting his shoulder-length hair fall free. "And you were an absolutely _wonderful_ fairy prince."

Lucius smiles and kisses her. "You were so beautiful that day," he tells her. "Your hair long and wild in the wind. I had never seen anyone so carefree."

"I'm still mad about you, Lucius," Narcissa says, kissing him gently.

"I'm mad about you, too, Cissa," Lucius says, he traces her face gently. "Cissa, I love you."

"No!" Narcissa says angrily, hitting his chest. "You don't get to say it first. No, no, _no._ _I_ wanted to tell you that I loved _you_ first! Take it back! Take it back so that I can say it first."

"No," Lucius laughs. "I refuse. I'm not taking it back. I _love _you, Narcissa Black and I refuse to say that I don't. You're going to have to say it second."

"Oh," Narcissa says angrily, folding her arms, frustrated. "Why I oughta twist your arms off myself." She huffs angrily. "Fine. I love you, Lucius Malfoy. Are you happy now?"

"Incredibly so," he grins, pulling her in for another deep kiss.


	40. Chapter 40

Bellatrix says her goodbyes to Rodolphus before getting off the train, not wanting her parents to see her with him for fear that it might spark a scolding. She tears Narcissa away from Lucius and Andromeda joins them, her nose already buried in a book as they file off the train.

Cygnus and Druella are waiting for their three daughters, looking stoic as they usually do. They had the features of two people who had been beautiful in their youth, but their beauty has since faded into sternness.

Narcissa breaks from Bellatrix's hand and rushes to Druella. "Ma!" She cries and Bellatrix sees a break in Druella's composure, smiling as she hugs the little girl.

"Narcissa," Druella says, taking the girl's hand. "How was school?"

"First it was hard," Narcissa admits. "But I made friends, some really good friends, and I adore my classes, especially Transfiguration, and I'm going to learn how to fly on a broomstick soon…"

Narcissa prattles on and Bellatrix smiles to herself, falling to the back of the group. The family returns home and Bellatrix frowns to herself. She always hated the manor. It felt cold and old, despite being her home. She stifles these feelings and follows her father into his study, knowing he'll want to talk to her. She swallows her fears, knowing what's coming and unable to do much to stop it.

"Bellatrix," Cygnus says, his voice was cold but not unfamiliar. Bellatrix knew he loved her, that's why he pushed her so hard, but she wished his voice wasn't so cold. "How was school?"

"I have A's in all my classes," Bellatrix says, beginning with the good things. "And my dueling team seems likely to win again this year."

"And your sisters?" He asks. "Have you kept an eye on them?"

Bellatrix swallows. "Andromeda is dating Nikolas Travers. He's a good boy and from a good family."

"And Narcissa?" He asks, knowing she's holding back.

"There was an incident with Narcissa…" Bellatrix whispers. "Some older boys attacked her. I… Lucius Malfoy got her away from them. Kept her safe."

Bellatrix doesn't look at him but she can feel his anger bubbling up. "Why was I not informed about this?" He demands. "And why wasn't the headmaster? Those boys should be thrown in Azkaban."

Bellatrix closes her eyes tightly. "Because I hunted them down," she says, "and used an unforgiveable on them."

Cygnus is silent but she can almost picture the anger on his face. The disappointment. She doesn't dare peek an eye at him, knowing it'll only make this next part worse.

"You have failed me, Bellatrix. You have failed your mother, and what's more, you failed your sister. She should have never been in a situation like that."

"I know, father," she whispers.

"If word of what you've done gets out… Bellatrix, you have to be more careful. You are our eldest. Our heir. Not just to our titles and property, but to our name as well. Do you understand what that means?"

"I'll do better, Father, I swear it," she says, meaning every word of that vow.

She can hear him sliding his wand out and she tries to relax, knowing that being tense will only make it worse. Her hands loosen from the fists she didn't know she had formed and she concentrates on her breathing.

"Crucio," Cygnus mutters and Bellatrix feels the pain soar through her body, as if every inch of her has been electrocuted.

—-

Bellatrix hears a knock on her door and she winces, her body still in too much pain to get up and see who it is. She says a silent prayer that it isn't Narcissa before calling out, "Come in." She had been able to keep all this from her youngest sister and she hoped to spare her for as long as possible. Andromeda peaks her head in and Bellatrix sighs in relief.

Andromeda comes to the side of her bed, carrying a platter. "I brought you food," she says softly. "Did he…?"

Bellatrix nods. Andromeda reaches out and touches her arm gently. "I'm so sorry," she says. Bellatrix always got the worst of Cygnus's anger, but there had been two separate occasions where Andromeda had slipped up enough to incur his rage. The first had been when she was only seven and Cygnus had caught her playing in the streets with some little muggle girl while they were busy shopping. The second had been one of the only times Bellatrix had seen Andromeda angry. Cygnus was discussing some new policies that the Ministry was enacted to regulate mudbloods coming into politics, and Andromeda had nearly screamed at their father, going on about how "cruel" and "intolerant" the policies were.

"I deserved it with what happened with Cissy," she sighs.

"Why did you tell him?" Andromeda shakes her head. "Cissy and I wouldn't have breathed a word about it."

"He would have known," Bellatrix whispers quietly. "And then it would have been worse."

Andromeda takes Bellatrix head and places it in her lap, brushing her hair gently. "How bad is it this time?"

"Pretty bad," Bellatrix admits, more vulnerable than she ever is. "I know he was upset because Narcissa got hurt."

Andromeda nods. She hums softly and she combs through Bellatrix's hair gently. Bellatrix finds herself relaxing, the pain lessening. After a few minutes of this, Bellatrix's eyes grow heavy and she falls asleep, still in Andromeda's lap.


	41. Chapter 41

Cygnus summons Bellatrix a few hours before their ball on Christmas Eve. She comes down nervously, still sore from her last conference with her father.

"Come and sit down," Cygnus says. There is no apology in his eyes, but he does show a hint of pride at how Bellatrix bears herself as she comes in. She sits down, looking to her father.

"Your Mother and I have been in talks," Cygnus continues and Bellatrix's stomach drops. "We have finalized both yours and Andromeda matches. They are both with suitable young men that will give you a good life and live up to the honor of our house's name."

Bellatrix swallows. "Who?" She asks. _Let him not be ugly… Let him not be old… Let him not be someone I know… Or make it someone I know, God I don't know… Let it not be anyone at all. Let me alone forever_.

"The Lestrange brothers," Cygnus says, judging her reaction. "Their eldest, Rodolphus for you and the younger, Rabastan, for Andromeda."

Bellatrix's stomach twists. She felt… she didn't know how she felt. It was a strange emotion she couldn't sort out.

"Your Mother and I have deemed to tell you about this matching, but we will hold off until Andromeda is older. We've asked the Lestranges to do us the same courtesy and refrain from telling her."

"Yes, father," is all she can manage to say.

"You do know the boy, don't you?" Cygnus asks. "We've seen you speaking at the balls."

"I know him," she says, her voice emotionless.

Cygnus nods. He won't ask for her approval and Bellatrix knows it, but she wished for a moment that he would, that he'd show any sign of concern for her. "We expect you to do well by this match, Bellatrix. Your sisters will be looking to you to set the example and the world will be watching you as our eldest."

"I won't fail you," Bellatrix resolves.

Cygnus smiles, satisfied with her response. "It'll be a good match," he says. "Now go get ready. I'm sure your mother is waiting for you."

Bellatrix stands and walks to the door. _Poor Andi_, the thought suddenly strikes her. She'll be devastated that it isn't Nick. Bellatrix didn't know much about Rodolphus's younger brother, but she hoped that he was someone Andromeda could love.

—-

Bellatrix sits deathly still as Druella tugs on her hair. She opted to wear a dark grey dress despite her mother's insistence on a green one, not feeling festive. She wished she could have some time alone to process the news, but her mother had harassed her with getting ready since the moment she had walked out of her father's office and Bellatrix hadn't had a moment to herself.

Besides, Rodolphus would be here soon. _Rodolphus_. Rodolphus would be here and he'd _know_. And he'd never look at her the same. _Dammit. Dammit all. Damn Rodolphus and damn everything_. A sharp yank on her hair pulls her out of her thoughts and she stares at herself in the mirror.

Her hair was long and straight and her makeup dark. She looked… intimidating. Beautiful, but intimidating. Bellatrix felt somehow relieved at her reflection. This girl couldn't be scared of anything. Bellatrix blinks at the revelation. _That's _how she was feeling. Scared. She had always known that her parents planned to arrange her marriage, but she had never truly considered that it would actually _happen_.

Things had been going good with Rodolphus, but she wasn't ready to be his wife. She wasn't ready to be anyone's wife. The thought of being married churned her stomach.

She clenched her fists tightly, her nails digging into her skin. She just had to get through tonight. She would figure the rest out later. But tonight meant seeing Rodolphus…

"Can we go down?" Narcissa begs as she always does, tugging on Andromeda's sleeve. "Please?"

"Let me finish your hair first, darling," Druella says and Narcissa hops up, loving the attention from Druella almost as much as Bellatrix hated it.

Bellatrix sits back and watches as Druella brushes Narcissa's hair, much more gentle with her than she was with Bellatrix.

Andromeda reaches over and takes Bellatrix's hand and squeezes it softly. Bellatrix looks over, but Andromeda is watching Narcissa as well, a small smile on her face.

"You're finished," Druella says, but Narcissa shakes her head.

"Not yet," Narcissa and Druella looks at her curiously. "I want to wear lipstick," Narcissa says. "Dark red like yours, mama."

Druella smiles softly but shakes her head. "You're too young for that, Narcissa. Perhaps next year."

"Please?" Narcissa begs softly and Andromeda laughs softly besides Bellatrix.

"Narcissa, please," Druella shakes her head. "You look perfect as you are. I don't want to hear another word about it."

Narcissa pouts, crossing her arms and Druella looks to Bellatrix. "Will you take your sisters down?" She says. "I have other things to attend to."

Bellatrix nods as Druella leaves the room. She goes to Narcissa and says, "Hold still, monkey." She pulls out a light pink lipstick and applies it onto Narcissa's lips. "It's not red, but you still look beautiful."

Narcissa wraps her arms around Bellatrix tightly. "Thank you, thank you!" She says, bouncing up and hurrying to the door.

Bellatrix and Andromeda follow behind her, Andromeda shaking her head. "You spoil her," she says.

"I know," Bellatrix admits. "But so do you. Don't think I don't see you sneaking treats to her after dinner."

"She's hard to say no to," Andromeda laughs.

Narcissa runs back up to them. "Hurry!" She urges them. "What if Lucius is already here?"

"Cissy," Bellatrix laughs, holding her arms for her. "Come here, monkey. I'm sure Lucius will be even more impressed if you enter the ball like a civilized human being."

Narcissa groans but does as Bellatrix asks, slowing down to keep pace with her sisters. Once they've reached the ballroom, however, Narcissa takes off towards Lucius. Bellatrix doesn't try and stop her, hanging back by the doors.

"Everything alright?" Andromeda asks her as they pause before the doors.

Bellatrix nods. "Just not ready to join the fray yet," she says and Andromeda nods. "But you go have fun, Andi. I'm sure Nick is here somewhere."

Andromeda smiles and breaks away from Bellatrix's hand. "If you need me to save you from anything later on, just let me know," she says before disappearing into the crowd.

Bellatrix makes her way to one of the alcoves. She knew that she'd have to face Rodolphus soon enough, but she just wasn't ready yet. Her heart was beating fast and she needed a chance to breathe. She'd go out there soon. She'd have to.


	42. Chapter 42

Narcissa holds onto Lucius tightly. She'd be perfectly content to hold onto for the rest of the night, forever for that matter. "I missed you," she mumbles into his chest.

"I missed you, too, darling," Lucius smiles down at her, rocking her gently to the music.

"That was too long," Narcissa says. "I was miserable without you. Don't ever leave me again."

"You weren't miserable," Lucius laughs softly. "You had Bella and Andi to keep you entertained. _I_ was miserable. All I had was a big empty house and absolutely no one to make me smile."

"I've never seen your house," Narcissa says, looking up at him.

"Well, then," he smiles, "I'll have to ask Mother to ask the Black sisters to stay for a week or two this summer."

"Oh, really, Lucius, you mean it?" Narcissa says happily. "I want to see every bit of your house. I want to see your room! I want to see the bed that _Lucius Malfoy _sleeps in."

He laughs softly. "I'll talk to Mother," he tells her. He leans down and kisses her. "And I promise to show you every inch of my house."

Narcissa grins and pulls him down for a deeper kiss, despite the public setting. Lucius returns it, his arms around them. His arms slip away, however, when they hear laughter coming from behind them.

"Oh, so _this_ is why he was so protective that night," Yaxley says and Narcissa feels herself tensing up and her breath catches in her throat. "He wanted to keep her all to himself." Antonin snickers to the side of Yaxley.

Lucius takes a protective step in front of Narcissa, one hand resting on her upper arm. "You have a lot of nerve showing up here," he growls.

Antonin laughs. "Well, we were _invited_ after all."

"You should leave now," Lucius says, staring them down.

"We should," Yaxley says with a bored yawn. "Besides, if everyone is here, that means we could really explore this old relic." He leans over to catch Narcissa's eye before she buries her head in Lucius's back. "See if we can find one or two bedrooms."

Lucius growls, taking a step forward angrily, his hand in a fist, but Narcissa stops him from going further, grabbing his arm. "Lucius," she says, her voice shaking. "Please don't."

"You heard her," Yaxley laughs. "She doesn't want you to hurt us. Or maybe it _excites _her to think of us rummaging through her things."

Lucius reaches for his wand, his eyes flaring, but Narcissa clings to his arm. "Lucius, you can't ," she begs. "We're not in school, you'll get in trouble."

Antonin snickers again, watching the conflict on Lucius's face. "And you wouldn't want to ruin little Cissa's party. What would her mama think?"

"Get the hell away from her right now," Lucius says, "or I won't need a wand to put you in an early grave."

"Come on, Anton," Yaxley says, shaking his head and laughing. "Let's go see if we can find her bedroom." Antonin laughs loudly and the two of them head off back into the crowd.

Lucius's body is shaking with anger and Narcissa moves to face him, trying to get him to calm down. She reaches up and cups his face. "It's alright, Lucius," she says. "Please, darling. It's alright."

He looks down at her, his anger fading. "Are _you _alright?" He asks her, holding her arms.

"I have you," she says softly, pulling him in and resting her head against his chest. "I need some air, Lucius. Come with me?"

He nods, needing the air himself. Narcissa leads him out to the family's garden. Lucius stops her and pulls her into his arms. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm more worried about you," she says, tracing his face.

He leans down and rests his head against hers. "I'll tear them apart for talking about you like that."

Narcissa tilts her head to kiss him. "I'd let you if it wouldn't have gotten you into trouble. They deserve your anger. Every bit of it. But I won't let you get hurt in the process."

Lucius kisses her back. "I'll never let anyone talk to you like that again, Cissa, no matter how much trouble it causes me."

Narcissa breathes deeply, her lips just a few inches away from his. She tangles her hand in his hair, pressing her body up even closer to his.

Lucius's voice drops to a low murmur as his hand slides around her waist. "I would tear the world down for you, Cissa. I'd rip every man apart just for looking at you wrong. I'd burn down forests for not being beautiful enough to grace your eyes."

Narcissa's breath is heavy and she looks up at Lucius hungrily, never having been more attracted to him than she was in that moment. She pulls him down to her lips, her hunger translating into her kiss.

Lucius takes her, pushing her against the side of one of the outside pillars, his hand running freely across her body. He kisses down her neck and Narcissa bites her lip, wanting even more of him. "Lucius," she begs. "Luci-" He cuts off his own name, pulling her into an even deeper kiss.

"You're mine, Narcissa," Lucius says between kisses. "And there's nothing I won't do for you."

Narcissa smiles broadly, intent to spend every last second of the night entangled in his kisses.


	43. Chapter 43

"She's right over there," Rodolphus says, pointing at where Andromeda is sitting with Nick.

"What am I supposed to do?" Rabastan says nervously, fidgeting with his dress cloaks. "I've hardly said a word to her before."

"Just go say hello," Rodolphus encourages. "Ask her to dance. You don't have to do anything _big_, just _meet _her. See if you have a connection."

"She is pretty," Rabstan says and Rodolphus smiles.

"There ya go," he says, smiling proudly. "She's smart, too. She'll give you a run for your money, that's for sure, but I think the two of you will hit it off."

"Okay," Rabastan says, working up the courage. "Okay. I'll just _ask her to dance_. What's the worst that could happen."

Rodolphus clasps his shoulders before pushing Rabastan off in Andromeda's direction. Rabastan shoves his hands in his pocket, making his way over to his intended.

"Uh, Andi," he says when he gets there, feeling awkward for interrupting her conversation with Nick. He knew that the two of them were dating, but he prayed it wasn't anything serious. "Would you, uh, care to dance?"

Andromeda exchanges a look with Nick and Rabastan stands there awkwardly until Nick shrugs. It felt strange, asking for permission from another guy to just dance with his intended. But Rabastan's parents had told him that Andromeda didn't know yet, and probably wouldn't for another year or so. It was up to Rabastan to make a connection with her. If they were already dating when she found out, it would just be for the best. Nick gives a sort of half-shrug and Andromeda nods to Rabastan. "I'm not sure I'm much of a dancer, but if you'd like to, I don't mind."

Rabastan breathes, relieved, leading her out to the dance floor. He pulls her in close, but Andromeda takes a step back, leaving some room between them. Rabastan nods to himself. One step at a time. She was still with Nick, after all. She was just showing decorum.

"Have you been, uh, having a good break?" He asks, hating himself for not being an easy conversationalist. What made it worse was that Andromeda _was _pretty. She had such soft hair, such soft eyes, such soft lips… He forced himself to concentrate.

"It's been very nice," she says politely. "It's always good to spend time with family."

"You must be close to your sisters," Rabastan says, remembering how often he had seen the three sisters together.

Andromeda nods. "We've always had each other to depend on. And now that Cissy is at school, we've been even closer."

Rabastan nods, wishing he could think of _anything_ else to say. "How do you like… your classes?" He cringes, wishing he had said anything but that.

Andromeda smiles at him softly. "We haven't talked much, have we?"

"No," Rabastan shakes his head. "We haven't."

"Well, then, tell me about yourself, Rabs," she says and Rabastan was slightly taken aback by how easy she asked it.

"What's there to know," he says with a shrug. "I'm in your year, ya know. Though you're probably the smartest person in our year."

"Smartest in the whole school," Andromeda teases softly, smiling.

Rabastan's face breaks into a grin, grateful for her friendliness. "And humble, too, which I admire."

Andromeda laughs and Rabastan smiles. She had a good laugh. Soft, but sincere. He wouldn't mind listening to her laugh for the rest of their days. This could work. She was beautiful and so far he hadn't ruined everything. He could be happy with her.

"From what I recall," Andromeda says, "you hold your own weight. And aren't you on Rodolphus's dueling team? Shame that Bellatrix beat you… but you didn't do too poorly."

Rabastan laughs. "We'll beat your sisters team this year," he says. "Rodolphus has us training almost every day."

"Well now I don't know who to root for," Andromeda smiles. "I'll suppose I'll just be torn on the sidelines."

"As long as you're in the audience, I'll be happy."

Andromeda smiles as the music ends. "I should get back," she says, "but thank you for the dance, Rabs. People rarely convince me into it, and I actually had a good time."

"We'll have to dance again," Rabastan says, wishing she'd stay with him and not go back to Nick.

"Soon," she promises, patting his arm. "Thank you, Rabs."

With that, she heads back to Nick. Rabastan smiles after her before returning to Rodolphus.

"How'd it go?" Rodolphus asks, grinning at his younger brother.

"She's great," Rabastan says. "She's _beautiful_ and she's funny and she's smart."

Rodolphus smiles, messing Rabastan's hair. "Look at you, already smitten."

"But…" he says. "Her and Nick? Are they _together_ together? Is she going to be disappointed that it's me? If she's already crazy about him…"

"I'll talk to Nick," Rodolphus says. "He'll understand."

"Your turn," Rabastan says, relieved. "Have you talked to Bella yet?"

Rodolphus shakes his head. "I haven't seen her all night. You don't think she's sick or something?"

Rabastan shrugs. "You want me to go ask Cissa?"

Rodolphus sighs, slumping in his chair. "No, I'll wait it out. She has to show eventually. You don't think she's… avoiding me, do you?"

Rabastan shrugs. "I dunno, man," he says. "I know you like her and all… but she's kind of a bitch."

Rodolphus looks at him sharply. "Rabs, I'm going to marry that girl someday."

"I know, I know," he says, sitting next to him. "But it's not like you _chose_ her. C'mon, Rods. She gave you the run around for a month before she gave you the time of day. Honestly, I think she was leading you on. And now she knows that it's going to get serious and that you're going to get married at some point, she's trying to figure out how to turn this to her advantage."

"Damn, Rabs," Rodolphus says, shaking his head. "You don't really believe that do you?"

"Rods… if she was excited it was you, she'd be _here_, with _you_."

This hits Rodolphus hard and he falls silent. He sits there for a few minutes, stewing. "Hey, uh, Rabs? I'm gonna just… Yeah. I'll be back later."

Rabastan nods, worried that he might have taken it to far. He remembered how excited Rodolphus had been after their parents had broken the news. He had never seen Rodolphus so happy. And now he had to go and ruin it all. Maybe Bellatrix wasn't as terrible as he thought. But then again, Rabastan knew he had a point. Where _was _she?


	44. Chapter 45

Bellatrix sees Rodolphus heading outside to one of the balconies. She takes a deep breath and follows after him. When she reaches the door, she looks out and sees Rodolphus bent over the handrail and looking miserable. Her heart sinks guiltily. She opens the door and quietly says, "Rodolphus?"

Rodolphus looks up quickly, turning to her. "Bella?" She can see the mixture of emotions on his face and the relief that replaces them all.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to come find you," Bellatrix says. "I was… overwhelmed."

"Overwhelmed?" He swallows.

Bellatrix nods. "Father told me right before the ball. I just… haven't had time to process."

"You need… time to process?" He asks and Bellatrix can see that she's getting this all wrong.

"I just… wasn't ready to _know_. Rodolphus… things were going good with us. Really good. But I'm… terrified of marriage. I just wish I didn't know. I wish we could figure this out on our own, without all the added pressure."

Rodolphus looks at her for a long moment. He was too easy to read. _That idiot boy wears all his emotions right there on his face. Dammit, Rodolphus. Damn you_. "Okay," he says softly, nodding. "Okay, you need time. Well, it's not like we're getting married tomorrow. We have years, Bella. You don't have to have everything figured out today. So let's just… forget about the betrothal. Let's just _date_. And Bella… if when the time comes, you _don't _want to marry me… we'll figure something out. Okay?"

Bellatrix feels herself swell with relief. She hurries over to him and wraps his arms tightly around him. "Thank you, Rodolphus."

He holds her back tightly. "I care about you, Bella. And I want us to succeed. So I'm not going to do anything to ruin this. But I want you to know that I was ecstatic when I found out it was you. There isn't anyone in this world that I would want besides you."

Bellatrix swallows, a bit taken aback by the strength of his feelings. She nods, however, not wanting to offend Rodolphus further. "Thank you, Rods. For being so understanding."

Rodolphus pulls her in for a soft kiss. "Be my girlfriend?" He asks and Bellatrix nods, though the relief in her stomach is gone. She feels it twisting up again in knots, but she shoves down her hesitation. "Dance with me?"

Bellatrix nods again, knowing her father will expect it and that she had spent far too much time hiding tonight. She follows him out to the dance floor, knowing that she'll have to spend the rest of the night out in public view.

—

Bellatrix comes and gathers Narcissa from Lucius. Andromeda has already gone to bed about a half an hour ago. "Come on, Cissy," Bellatrix says, rolling her eyes as Narcissa wraps her arms around Lucius tightly. "You'll see Lucius soon enough."

"Don't let her take me," Narcissa begs Lucius. "I don't want to go to bed, I want to spend forever with you."

Lucius laughs and kisses her head. "I'll bring your Christmas present with me on the train, Cissa," he says. "So you have something to look forward to."

Narcissa looks up at him, aghast. "As if seeing _you _wasn't incentive enough."

He smiles and leans down, kissing her gently. "I'll see you soon, my darling Narcissa."

Narcissa smiles, finally letting Bellatrix pull her away. "Goodnight, Lucius."

He smiles at her and Bellatrix nearly carries her inside. Once they're into the interior of the house, however, Narcissa's demeanor changes. Her hand tightens in Bellatrix's and Bellatrix looks down at her, concerned. "Is everything alright?" She asks.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Narcissa asks her, not looking up.

"Of course," Bellatrix says. "But did something happen?"

Narcissa shakes her head. "I just don't want to sleep in my room tonight."

"Afraid of monsters?" Bellatrix asks, trying to lighten Narcissa.

"If you're going to make fun of me, I'll just ask Andi," Narcissa huffs.

"Oh, no, Cissy. I wasn't making fun of you. Of course you can sleep with me. You know you always can."

Narcissa nods curtly, following Bellatrix into her room.

"How was seeing Lucius?" Bellatrix asks her as she slides out of her dress, changing into a nightgown and giving Narcissa one of her own as well.

"Wonderful," Narcissa says, a smile creeping back on her face. "He's the most wonderful boy in the entire world."

"You two are absolutely terrible at taking things slow." Bellatrix gets into bed, holding the covers up for Narcissa to join her.

Narcissa quickly changes and snuggles up besides Bellatrix. "Don't hurt him," Narcissa says. "I love him with all my heart."

Bellatrix sighs and kisses the top of her head. "I won't," she promises. "So long as Lucius doesn't do anything to break your little heart. But please, _please_ try and slow down."

"Lucius is a gentleman," Narcissa says firmly. "And I am lady. We both know that."

Bellatrix rolls her eyes but nods. "Alright, little monkey." She wraps her arm around her.

"You have to stop calling me that," Narcissa protests. "I'm not little anymore."

Bellatrix sits up. "Narcissa Black," she says, aghast. "I'm sorry to inform you, but you will _always _be my little monkey."

Narcissa sticks out her tongue.

"Get some sleep," Bellatrix laughs, wrapping her tightly in her arms. "I love you, little monkey."

"I love you, too."


	45. Chapter 44

"Hey, Nick!" Rodolphus catches him just as Nick is getting onboard the train. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"I was just gonna catch up with Andi…" Nick says. "But, uh, sure thing, Rods. What's up?"

"How are things with Andi, anyways?" Rodolphus asks and his heart sinks when he sees the starry-eyed expression cross Nick's face.

"Really good," Nick says. "Really, _really _good. Rods, I'm crazy about her. She's… I've never met a girl so smart. And she's… I mean, just look at her." He shakes his head. "I'm stupid for her. Just an absolute nutter."

"Nick, I…" Rodolphus says, hating himself for this conversation. His voice gets quiet and each word feels heavy leaving his lips. "There's something you should know."

Nick looks up at him suspiciously. Rodolphus only hated himself more. Nick was one of his closest friends, he didn't deserve what Rodolphus was going to tell him. But Rabastan was his brother. And, anyways, none of them could do much to prevent this betrothal. It was out of their hands. Or, at least, that's how Rodolphus reassured himself. "What is it, Rods?" Nick asks.

"My parents, they, uh, finalized mine and Rabs's betrothals," Rodolphus says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Congratulations," Nick says, nodding. "I'm sure whoever the lucky lady is, you'll be very happy together. You're a good guy, Rods. You'll be a good husband."

Rodolphus can't bring himself to accept that compliment. "Nick… Rabs is betrothed to Andi."

All the color drains from Nick's face and he stumbles for words.

"I'm so sorry, Nick," Rodolphus continues. "I can't even imagine how you're feeling right now. I'm so _so _sorry."

"I… I…" Nick turns his head away. "I mean, I suppose I _knew_ that her family still arranged marriages. They're old fashioned like that. I just thought, I dunno, that we'd have _time_…"

Rodolphus nods, understanding. He places a hand on Nick's shoulder. "I really am sorry, Nick. If there was anything I could have done…" He doesn't finish the thought, knowing that the sentiment is worthless. "But Rabs deserves a chance to make it work with her, Nick. And Andi deserves a chance to be happy, too."

Nick shrugs off Rodolphus's hand, turning and thinking hard. He gives up after a minute, however, seeing no happy conclusion for him. "Does Andi know?"

Rodolphus shakes his head. "They haven't told her yet. They don't want her to know for a few more years."

Nick nods, pained. "I'll… You're right. She deserves to be happy. And I… I always knew she deserves better than me." He swallows deeply.

Rodolphus shakes his head. "Nick don't say that. You're a _great _guy. Any girl would be lucky to have you, and whoever your wife ends up being will have a great husband. I'm sorry, Nick. I know this can't be easy."

Nick shakes his head. "I just need to…" he starts and Rodolphus nods.

"I'm really sorry, Nick."

Nick doesn't respond, heading in and going to find his compartment. Rodolphus sighs and goes to find where Bellatrix is sitting.

He shakes his head, sinking into the chair besides Bellatrix. "I told Nick about Rabs and Andi," he says, sighing again. "Poor kid."

Bellatrix nods. "They should both know that it wasn't going to last forever."

Rodolphus nods. "Nick still took it hard. I hope Andi takes it better. But on the bright side, Rabs seems to really like her. So I think they'll work."

Bellatrix nods distractedly.

""Everything alright?" Rodolphus asks her, touching her arm gently.

"Hmm? Yeah, yeah. Just lost in thought, I guess."

Rodolphus nods, wrapping his arms around her so she can lean against his chest. "Well, you don't have to say a thing, love," he tells her. "I'm perfectly content just holding you."

Bellatrix leans up and kisses his chin but then settles in his arms, falling silent for the majority of the trip back to school.


	46. Chapter 46

"Nick, are you alright?" Andromeda asks as they walk into the castle. "You've hardly said a word to me the entire trip. Did something happen over the break? Are your parents alright?"

"Andi…" Nick says softly. "Can we just talk about it after dinner? I don't… I just need a second to get all my thoughts together."

"Nick," Andromeda says, taking his arm and stopping him. "You're scaring me. Is everything alright?"

Nick doesn't look at her, shaking his head. "I just… I don't know how to tell you. I don't know _what _to tell you."

"Tell me what's going on," Andromeda pleads, the worry creeping into her voice.

Nick swallows visible, still not looking at her. "We have to break up, Andi."

"What?" Andromeda's voice catches in her throat, the word coming out as a whisper.

"We have to break up," Nick repeats, still not looking at her.

Andromeda shakes her head. "Nick," her voice shakes. "What's this about? _Why_? I thought you loved me… I love _you_, Nick. Why? What did I do?"

"Andi, please…" Nick says, he takes her hand, finally meeting her eyes. His own are filled with tears. "It's not going to work with us. You have to realize that. The only way for you to be truly happy is if we end this now."

"But I'm happy _with you_," Andromeda says, feeling tears. "Nick, please. Whatever it is, we can make it through it, work it out…. _Please_."

Nick shakes his head. "I can't, Andi. I'm so sorry… Please don't cry. Please. I promise this is only to protect you."

"_Why_ Nick?" She demands. "Protect me from _what_?"

Nick looks at her miserably. "From _me_, Andi. Please. I can't make you happy. I'm only going to make you miserable. So I have to end this now before I ruin your happiness forever. I can't explain better than that, Andi. I'm so sorry. Please. I'm so sorry."

Andromeda shakes her head and turns from him. Not wanting to look at him anymore. Her stomach tangles with pain. "You're a coward, Nick," she whispers, the tears still streaming down her face. "You're a coward." With that, she takes off down the hallway, trying to get as much distance from him as she can.

She eventually rushes into a girl's bathroom, completely empty with everyone at dinner. She sinks to the ground, not even bothering to lock herself in a stall, and sobs into her knees.

Andromeda stays there for a long time until she's exhausted her tears and she's sure the feast is over. She wasn't ready to go back to the commons yet. She didn't want to chance running into Nick. Or anyone for that matter. There was only one person she wanted to see. One person in the entire world.

Andromeda gathers herself up and dries her face as best she can, hurrying out of the bathroom and heading for Ravenclaw hallways. Once she reaches them, she has to wait a few minutes before she sees him. "Ted," she calls out.

She sees a smile break across his face when he hears her voice and he hurries to her, leaving his friends behind.

"What are you doing over here?" Ted asks, not admonishing, just surprised.

"I'm sure you're friends will be more forgiving of finding me here than the Slytherins would be of finding you."

He laughs and nods before he sees her face clearly. "Have you… been crying?"

"Nick broke up with me," she says and the tears threaten to come again at just the mention of it.

"He's an idiot," Ted says, pulling Andromeda into a tight hug. She wraps her arms around, crying into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she apologizes. "I _am_ excited to see you, Ted. I'm just…"

"You don't have to apologize, Dromeda." Ted shakes his head. "But it is good to see you as well. I'm sorry about Nick."

Andromeda is relieved at the concern on his face, worried that Ted would be disappointed in her for being so upset about Nick. "You don't have to go in just yet, do you?" She asks. "I'm not ready to go back to the Slytherin commons."

"Come in to the Ravenclaw commons with me," Ted says softly. "I think you'll be surprised at how much you like it."

Andromeda nods. She had always been curious as to what the other commons looked like. "We won't get in trouble, will we?"

Ted shakes his head. "Not unless we get you back before curfew. No one in there will mind at all, I assure you."

Andromeda smiles. "Alright, Ted. I'd love to see it."

Ted slides his hand into hers and leads her up the Ravenclaw tower. They reach the bronze eagle knocker that guards the door and it opens its mouth, looking at them. "I speak with no mouth and hear with no ears," the eagle says wisely. "I have no body, but I come alive with the wind. What am I?"

Andromeda smiles with delight. "And echo!" She cries, and Ted smiles at her, laughing softly.

The door opens for them and Andromeda laughs. "That's how you enter? How wonderful."

Ted opens the door for her and shows her into the commons. It's a wide open room with tall walls and a view of the constellations on the ceiling. Surrounding the walls are tall bookcases filled with books on all subjects, almost as many books here as is in the library.

"This is… wonderful," Andromeda says with awe, rushing to look at the books and grinning at the collection.

Ted laughs softly, happy to see the sadness gone from her eyes. "Dromeda," he says. "I've always wondered, but… how are you not a Ravenclaw? You'd fit right in around here."

Andromeda sets a book down, turning to him thoughtfully. "I hadn't really considered it," she tells him honestly. "Nearly everyone I know is Slytherin. My parents, my sisters, most of my family's friends. There wasn't a world outside of it, and I grew up believing that that's what I'd be, by default. But… I think it's more than that. I do value all that Slytherins believe in. Being _strong_, smart, but above all, achieving what you believe in. Fighting for it. I value knowledge, of course, but only when it's utilized to make the world better. I suppose I'm just a different kind of Slytherin."

Ted smiles and nods, going to her. "Look," he says, pointing out a constellation on the ceiling.

"You memorized my constellation," she says with a light laugh, looking up at the ceiling.

"It's beautiful," he tells her. "I like to read under it."

"Almost like we're reading together," she smiles and he nods. "Ted, it's beautiful in here. Absolutely wonderful. Thank you for showing me it."

"You should come back," Ted says. "We could study in here, if you'd like."

"Tomorrow night?" She asks and he smiles, nodding.

"I'd like that a lot."

Andromeda smiles, feeling much better than she did an hour earlier. "I should go," she says. "Can't risk breaking curfew. Thank you again, Ted. I'll see you tomorrow."

Ted smiles as she leaves the commons, looking up at the Andromeda constellation once she's gone.


	47. Chapter 47

"It's beautiful, Lucius," Narcissa gushes as the two of them sit on one of the sofas in the commons. She holds the deep blue fabric up and it catches the light of the fire from the fireplace. "Oh, it's truly beautiful. You darling boy! I absolutely adore it."

Lucius smiles and kisses her. "I had hoped that you would like it. It matches your eyes, Cissa." He kisses her eyelids one by one.

"Wait here," Narcissa says, jumping up. "I'm going to try it on."

Lucius laughs softly. "Don't you want to save it for a special occasion?"

"_You_ are the only special occasion I care about," she says, slithering up to him. She bites her bottom lip, looking at him. "Besides, don't you want to see me in it?"

"Oh, absolutely," he grins, kissing her again. "Go put it on, darling. I want to see how it looks."

Narcissa grins and hops up. "I'll be right back." She rushes up the stairs and Lucius sits back, shaking his head and cleaning up her mess from opening his present. He smiles to himself the entire time, however, proud that she liked his gift.

After about fifteen minutes of waiting, Narcissa comes back down, wearing the dress he got for her. He's chosen her size perfectly and the shiny material hugs her tightly, looking like water is running across her skin more than anything. Narcissa has taken the time to twist her hair into a complicated braid and Lucius wonders how she had time to do it. His heart skips a beat when he sees her, and he stands up, placing a hand on his chest. "You are the most beautiful creature in the world," Lucius says. He can't help but grin when he sees Narcissa's face brightens.

She walks down the stairs slowly, giving him a full view of the dress and Lucius can't help but notice a few of the other Slytherins perking up and looking after Narcissa, want in their eyes. He tries to quash his anger. How _dare _they look at her that way, as if _they _could have her. As if _they _ were good enough for her to even look at.

"We should go somewhere more private," Lucius says when she gets down to him. He slides his hand around her waist protectively, steering her to the door.

Narcissa follows along easily, moving along with Lucius's touch and following as he takes her out of the commons and to one of the empty classrooms.

Narcissa sits Lucius down, grinning at him. "How do I look?" She asks, spinning around slowly for him.

"Narcissa," He says, reaching out and taking her hips, stopping her. "You look like… a water nymph. A siren. And yet more beautiful. As if a star had found its way to me."

She smiles, leaning close to him. "I should give you your present, too, Lucius," she mumbles, reaching back to the zipper on her dress and slowly unzipping it. She lets the dress fall to her shoulders before Lucius stops her.

"Cissa…" he hates himself for stopping her. She looked so beautiful and she was right in front of him. He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms, his hands all over her body.

"Please, Lucius," Narcissa says, looking at him with her blue eyes, those blue eyes that matched her dress perfectly. She runs a hand down his chest and kisses the corner of his mouth. "I want you. I love you."

_Damn she was making this hard_. "Oh, Cissa… More than anything I want this. But you're too young, darling. I want you to _know_ what you're asking."

"I _do _know what I'm asking," Narcissa huffs, pulling back from him. "And I'm not a little girl, Lucius. You and Trixy always going on and on about how young I am… I'm not a child, Lucius!"

"Of course not, darling," he says, shaking his head. "But you don't have to _prove _that you're not by doing this."

Narcissa takes a step away from him, zipping her dress up. "Don't treat me like I'm a child, Lucius," she says angrily.

"That isn't what I mean to do, Cissa. But you _are _young. There's still so much for you to learn."

Narcissa folds her arms angrily. "You aren't my father, Lucius, you're supposed to be my _boyfriend_. And as my boyfriend, you're supposed to _want_ me, not scold me and act as if you're babysitting me."

Lucius groans, standing to face her. "You know that isn't fair, Cissa."

"Isn't it?" She asks him sharply. "You and Trixy do the same thing. You act like I'm a child and completely incapable of making my own decisions. I'm not an idiot, Lucius. And I won't have you treating me like this anymore."

"Cissa…"

"Give me your cloak," Narcissa says angrily.

"My cloak?"

"Your _cloak_, Lucius. Give it to me. Now."

Lucius sighs and takes off his cloak, handing it to her.

"Now turn around," she commands.

"Cissa, What are you—?"

"Turn around, Lucius Malfoy or so help me!"

Lucius turns around and crosses his arms. "I don't want to fight with you, Cissa. I just want to make sure that we don't mess any of this up. I care about you too much."

Narcissa ignores everything he's saying and doesn't respond to him. Lucius feels himself growing annoyed at her temper, and wishing things hadn't gone awry. Suddenly, something hits him in the back of the head and Lucius turns around as the blue dress slides to the ground. He looks up, alarmed, to see Narcissa dressed in nothing but his cloak, wrapped tightly about her small body.

"Cissa…?"

"I don't want your stupid presents if you're going to treat me like a child, Lucius," she says, heading to the door.

"Cissa! You can't go out there dressed in that!"

"Watch me," she growls, headed back to the commons.

Lucius gathers the dress and takes off after her. "Cissa, come back here," he says, rushing to take her arm.

She shakes him off forcefully. "I will walk in there stark naked if you touch me again, Lucius," she says angrily.

Lucius sighs and lets his hand fall. "Come back and put on the dress, Cissa. Please. I don't want you going in their with all those boys. The way they'll look at you… Put the dress back on, Cissa."

"Don't you dare tell me what to do," Narcissa says shrilly, walking even faster. "You clearly don't want to be my boyfriend and unfortunately, the role of my father has already been filled, so I don't think I have use for you, Malfoy. But, hell, maybe you can find another use for that dress. I'm sure you'll look just lovely in it."

She throws open the door to the commons, storming in. Lucius winces at the scene she's making. "Cissa…"

But Narcissa is far too angry to listen to him now. All the boys in the commons look between her and the dress in Lucius's hands as Narcissa storms up the stairs to the girl's rooms. She stops when she reaches the top of the stairs. "If you'd like your cloak back, Lucius," she says. "I expect an apology." With that, she enters her room and the slamming of the door can be heard by everyone down below.

Lucius winces, ignoring all the sudden stares from everyone in the room. He throws the dress over his shoulder and retreats into his own room.


	48. Chapter 48

Bellatrix sends an array of spells at Rodolphus, but he blasts them away, sending spells of his own at her. She dodges gracefully, but realizes too late that the spells were a distraction to maneuver her into a corner. Rodolphus closes in on her and Bellatrix thinks quickly. Instead of dodging him, Bellatrix reaches out and pulls Rodolphus to her, parting her lips and kissing him deeply.

Rodolphus's body acts before his mind does, relaxing and responding to her kiss. Bellatrix takes the opportunity to knee him below the belt and push him back.

Rodolphus lets out a loud groan, falling back. "Dirty play," he says, groaning in pain. "Cheater. Shoddy move, Black."

Bellatrix laughs but then feels guilty, going to kneel besides him. "Are you alright?"

Rodolphus wraps an arm around her and tackles her to the ground, knocking the wind from her. He leans in, however, and kisses her deeply. Bellatrix doesn't resist for a moment before rolling Rodolphus over so that she's the one on top.

"You play a dirty game, Black," he accuses.

"I could play it dirtier," she grins, leaning down and kissing him deeply.

"I like the sound of that," he says, sitting up and wrapping an arm around her waist.

Bellatrix laughs, contemplating Rodolphus's face for a moment.

"What is it?" Rodolphus asks, laughing.

"Well…" Bellatrix says, reaching up to her blouse and undoing the first couple of buttons. "Since we _are _going to get married someday, I suppose there's nothing stopping us from…"

"Say no more," Rodolphus says, pulling off his own shirt and Bellatrix laughs at his eagerness.

"I was trying to go for 'sexy and aloof' here, Rods," she grins.

"Right, right," Rodolphus returns her grin with a woolfish one of his own. "You do that and I'll go for 'luckiest guy in the world'."

Bellatrix laughs, standing up. "Sit right there, Rodolphus."

Rodolphus laughs, but does as he's told.

Bellatrix slowly undoes the rest of her buttons before letting her shirt fall to the floor.

"Ah," Rodolphus says. "So you mean to torture me first. I see."

"This is for _your_ benefit," Bellatrix laughs.

"I _do _like the view," he grins.

Bellatrix strips down so that she's only in her underwear, tossing her skirt at Rodolphus who laughs and catches it. "Well?" She asks. "What are you waiting for? Here I am, nearly naked…"

Rodolphus doesn't let her continue, jumping up and running to her, taking her in his arms and kissing her deeply. She doesn't even feel him sliding her bra off until it falls to the floor. Bellatrix lets him push her against the wall, biting his ear and running her hands down to his pants.

"It seems there'll be a few perks to being Mrs. Lestrange," she grins, tugging on his belt.

"Oh, Bella," Rodolphus grins, kissing her deeply. "I intend to prove everything I have to offer.

Bellatrix laughs and hooks her fingers in his belt loops, pulling him over to the corner couch. "Then prove it, Lestrange."

"I don't think your mother will ever forgive me for this," Rodolphus laughs, unzipping his pants and sliding them off.

"Mother is never going to hear, Rods. I won't breathe a word about it." Her breath catches as Rodolphus lays her on the couch, kissing down her stomach to her thighs. "And if you so much as tell her…" She lets out a moan as he goes even lower, gripping Rodolphus's hair in pleasure.

Rodolphus wasn't like Augustus. This wasn't a fight for control… but it still felt _so _good. Perhaps she had reacted too strongly. Perhaps it wouldn't be too terrible to be married to Rodolphus. Bellatrix couldn't concentrate on that line of thought for long, however, as Rodolphus climbs up to her, pushing inside of her. _Damn you, Rodolphus_, she found herself thinking. _Damn you feel so good…_

—

"How many times have you done that?" Bellatrix demands later, as she pulls her shirt back on.

"A few," Rodolphus tells her plainly. "Back when I was dating Alecto. Though she's nowhere near as fun as you." Rodolphus pulls her into his arms, even though her shirt is only half buttoned. He kisses her neck, his hands going to unbutton the ones she had finished.

She slaps his hand but laughs. "We can't spend all night here, you know. Teachers do show up occasionally."

"Let's risk it," he grins.

"Tell me about you and Alecto."

He holds his arms wrapped around her stomach. "Not much to say." She can feel him shrug behind her. "We dated for about a year, but we never really _got there_, you know? It was always missing something. We're still friends, though."

"Sure," Bellatrix says, rolling her eyes. "I saw how she looked at me when you held my hand at the ball."

"Jealous?" Rodolphus murmurs into her ear.

She shoves away from him. "Absolutely not," Bellatrix says. "Alecto can't even compete with what I have to offer." She finishes buttoning her shirt and turns to find her shoes.

Rodolphus laughs, tossing a sock at her. "You're not going to hear any arguments from me here," he says.

"So you broke up with her?"

Rodolphus rolls her eyes. "I did."

"She's still in love with you."

Rodolphus laughs, shaking his head. "She's not," he assures her. "And what about you? Ya gonna tell me about you and August?"

"None of your business," she says curtly.

Rodolphus raises an eyebrow. "Oh, so I have to lay out my entire history, and you just get to slide by without telling me anything?"

"We snogged, happy?" Bellatrix asks him, tying her shoes.

"And?"

"And he tried to take it too far and I told him we were through and he got angry and took it out on Cissy." Bellatrix gives him a firm look.

"Oh."

"Yeah," she says. "So complicated emotions there, but August is headed to Drumstrang, so you don't have to worry about him coming after you or whatever."

"August is at Drumstrang? Is that why I haven't seen him since we got back?"

Bellatrix nods, moving on from discussing Augustus. "Let's see, I kissed Lucius when we were second years, but Cissy can't hear a word about that. Nothing came from that. Obviously. Barty and I have never dated, though that was the rumor for a while. Uh. Lets see who else…"

"Okay, okay," Rodolphus says, laughing. "You don't have to take me through it step by step. I get it. Okay, love?"

There it was again, that little word. He called her 'love'. It had startled Bellatrix the first time he had said it, but she had to admit, she was getting used to it. "Come on," she smiles, handing him his tie. "If we get caught here with your pants off like that, we're both going to get detention, and I had a few other things in mind to do this Saturday."

Rodolphus laughs and shoves his tie in his pocket as he works his pants on.

"Next time… I have a better place for us," Bellatrix says. "I don't use it very often, except to train after hours… but I think it'll be compatible with our needs." She grins at him.

"You don't like a good old tumble on this beat up couch?" He laughs.

"I'm just saying, we could _improve _upon it. Greatly."

He shakes his head, still trying to get all his clothes in order but nods. "You win, Bella. Just tell me where."

"I'll have to show you," she laughs. "The room is a bit of a… secret."

He raises an eyebrow. "Well, aren't you mysterious."

"You love it," she laughs and for a second there's a flash of something across Rodolphus face. _Is he… going to tell me he loves me? _ But the moment paces and Rodolphus finishes buttoning his shirt. "Here," Bellatrix says, relieved. "Let me tie that for you."

Rodolphus stands still as she knots his tie. Her hands hesitate against his chest and he bridges the gap between them, kissing her softly. "Bella…"

Bellatrix's breath catches again.

"You make me happy. I like being with you."

Bellatrix lets out a relieved breath for the second time. She gives Rodolphus a smile. "I like being with you as well, Lestrange. And I don't much mind snogging you, either. And while we're at it, you're pretty good in the sack."

Rodolphus laughs and kisses her again softly. "Come on, then, love," he says. "I'm absolutely starving."

Bellatrix laughs and slides her hand into his. "You know what?" She smiles. "So am I."


	49. Chapter 49

"Find someone else," Narcissa suggests, flipping a page in her Astrology book. "Someone better looking. I mean, Nick wasn't _terrible, _but he's just so… bookish. Which I guess is your type. But you could do better."

Andromeda sighs. She didn't want to talk about Nick. Not even with Narcissa. It was all still too fresh. Even passing him in the hallways hurt her heart. She shakes her head as Narcissa continues.

"Andi, you're terribly beautiful. You could have _any _of the boys in Slytherin begging for you. Surely there must be someone who's caught your eye. I'll support you so long as it's not someone terrible. Like Crabbe. Or Goyle. Those two come in a pair, so it'd be like dating _two _hairy apes for the price of one. No, I can't support that."

Andromeda groans softly. "It's too soon, Cissy," Andromeda says. "And I don't think there's another soul in Slytherin for me. I just need some time." She takes a breath, trying to not think about Nick. "What about you and Lucius, huh? You two were inseparable before Christmas."

"I'm angry at him," Narcissa says with a huff. "And I plan on staying angry until he comes begging for forgiveness."

"What'd he do?" Andromeda asks, raising her eyebrow.

"He keeps treating me like a child," Narcissa says, folding her arms tightly. "Like I'm incapable of making decisions because I'm young."

"I can see how that would get frustrating."

"Him and Trixy both do it," Narcissa says, loosening her arms and looking to Andromeda for support. "And I understand that I'm not as old as they are, but that doesn't make me an idiot. I don't need to be babysat and I don't need for them to make my decisions for me. I might be young, but I'm not a child anymore."

Andromeda reaches out and touches her arm gently, looking into her eyes. "You're right, Cissy. You are. But have you considered how scared that might make them? Trixy and Lucius care about you. Deeply. And they're two of the most protective people I have ever met. So if they admit that you're all grown up, they have to admit that they can't take care of you one hundred percent. And that scares them."

Narcissa softens at her words. "I never thought about it like that."

Andromeda nods. "They're being idiots, Cissy, but they're doing it because they love you."

"I still hate it," she says.

Andromeda smiles. "I know, but you're smarter than either of them by far. Now that you know _why _they're acting like this, how much easier is it to get what you want?"

Narcissa smiles and nods. "You're right," she says. She clasps her hands together happily. "Oh, you're absolutely right! Thank you, Andi. You're the smartest person in the entire world."

Andromeda laughs softly, shaking her head. "Just don't tell Trixy that I'm teaching you how to manipulate her."

Narcissa laughs and shakes her head. "Let me find you a new boyfriend," Narcissa insists.

Andromeda shakes her head. "Thank you, darling, but I'm alright. It'll be good to have some time to concentrate on other things."

Narcissa rolls her eyes but gives in. "Fine," she says. "Be that way. But I think you're ridiculous."

Andromeda can't help the laugh that escapes her. "Maybe a little," she says, shaking her head.

Narcissa sits back leisurely, a thoughtful expression on her face. "I'm still going to let Lucius stew for another week. Really drive him nuts."

Andromeda laughs, shaking her head. "Alright, Cissy. I'm going to go study, but thank you for talking to me."

Narcissa smiles and nods her off. As Andromeda gets to the door, however, she calls out, "Get a boyfriend!"

Andromeda shakes her head and walks down the stairs. She finds herself heading to the herbololgy room instinctively. She stops dead in her tracks, turning and heading to the grounds instead. She finds a bench and brushes the snow from it, sitting, closing her eyes and enjoying her time in quiet.

Not fifteen minutes pass, however, before she's interrupted. "Andi?" She looks up and sees Rabastan.

"Hello, Rabs," she says softly, sitting up.

"Sorry, I saw you come out here. Everything alright?" Rabastan asks her, taking the seat next to her on the bench.

Andromeda nods. "Just needed some time to think."

"It's beautiful out here," he says and Andromeda holds back the desire to ask him to leave.

"It is," she agrees. The grounds were covered in snow and in the distance the lake sparkles with frozen water.

"If we were at home," Rabastan says. "Rods and I would have a snowball fight or build a fort."

"Sounds lovely," she says softly, caught up in her own thoughts.

"I love the wintertime," he says. "Always have. And you? Do you like winter?"

"When it's lovely like this," she smiles faintly. "Not when it's dull and cold and unforgiving."

"Andi, I was wondering if I could ask you-"

Andromeda stands. "I'm sorry, Rabs. I really am. I'm just… Not feeling quite myself. I appreciate you sitting with me, but I think I should go back in."

"I'll walk you in," he says, standing.

"That's alright, Rabs. But thank you. Perhaps I'll see you at lunch tomorrow?"

He nods eagerly. "Tomorrow, then."

Andromeda nods faintly, heading inside and missing Nick deeply, trying not to feel the weight that's pressing against her.


	50. Chapter 50

Bellatrix spends nearly the entire Saturday in the Room of Requirement with Rodolphus. Instead of training equipment, the room has given them a large open bed with white sheets and blankets.

Rodolphus wraps his arm around her naked shoulder, kissing her shoulder. "It's like the school is _encouraging _us to break the rules," he says. "It almost takes the fun out of it all. _Almost_."

Bellatrix laughs, rolling over so that she can look at him. "If you weren't having fun," she chides, "we would have stopped hours ago."

"You're right," Rodolphus laughs, biting her shoulder playfully. "Though I think you've sufficiently exhausted me." He collapses on top of her and Bellatrix lets out a rare giggle.

"Rodolphus Lestrange, you'll crush me!" She tries to shove him off but he's completely limp.

"Can't… too exhausted… from making love… to the most beautiful girl… I'm going to have to stay here until I recover, and who knows how long that'll be."

Bellatrix laughs and shove him again. "If I suffocate, you're going to have to break the news of my death to my father."

"Mmm, I'll risk it," Rodolphus says, shifting his weight so that he can kiss her stomach. "I love your skin too much. I think I always want to be touching it… kissing it… "

Bellatrix takes his head and guides him up to her lips. "Let's not leave here, Rodolphus," she says. "I want to sleep besides you, to feel your warmth next to me."

Rodolphus smiles and nods, kissing her deeply. "I'd love to, Bella."

Bellatrix smiles and maneuvers her body so that she's wrapped in his arms. She buries her head against his arm, feeling him up against her skin. "Rods… tell me a secret. Tell me something beautiful."

"Hmm," Rodolphus says thoughtfully. "I'm don't know that you could call it _beautiful_ but…" He coughs a bit embarrassed. "I like to, uh, to write, Bella." He traces her arm, resting his head against the back of hers.

"You like to write?" She says surprised. She pulls back so that she can roll around to face him.

"Oh, don't be so surprised, Bella," he says and she can see traces of a blush crawling up his neck. "And you asked for a secret."

"No," she says, reaching out and touching his face gently. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Rods. I was just surprised."

"Is it really so surprising?"

"Hmm," she says, snuggling up to him. She kisses his chin. "No. And it is beautiful. You'll have to read me something you wrote sometime."

"You're going to have to earn that right," he laughs, wrapping his arm around her, and pulling her in close. "But now it's your turn. A secret."

She laughs softly. "A secret, huh? How about… I'm beginning to think it won't be so terrible to marry you."

"Is that so?" He laughs. He looks at her seriously after a moment, however. "Were you truly disappointed when you found out it was me?"

"Rodolphus…" she says softly. "I never planned on getting married. Never thought about myself as a _wife_. I want to… _do _things with my life. _Be _someone. Having babies and manning a house is all good and all that, but that's something Cissa wants, not me."

"Bella," he says softly. "I'd never ask you to be something other than what you are. I mean, I want children someday, but if that's not right for you yet, I can wait."

"Though you do expect them at some point," she asks suspiciously.

"No, I… All I mean is that I would like to have children. I want to have a family. But, Bella, my family is going to be you. With or without children, I'll still have you. So if you ever want to have children, I'll be delighted, but it's not something I'm going to force you into, or ruin our relationship in pursuing."

She nods slowly. "I don't know if I can ever _get there_," she whispers quietly.

Rodolphus nods slowly. "Then I'll… try not to hang any expectations on that. Rabs and Andi can have a million little children. Father can't be disappointed in me if that works out."

"Oh," she says, having never thought about _his _parent's expectations, only her own. Of course they'd want him to have children. He was their eldest. And they'd expect her to be the perfect little wife. To stay at home and watch the children and run the house and spread her legs for Rodolphus whenever he wished. Her stomach tightens again. She already knew that that's what her parents expected. Her mother had tried to raise her to be demure, compliant, and above all beautiful, but she had too much of her father in her. _Let it be Andi and Rabs_, she begs softly. _Let it be Cissy and her husband. I don't care, but don't make me be a wife. Don't make me be a mother_.

"Is that alright?" Rodolphus asks, trying to judge her long silence.

Bellatrix sits up, overwhelmed once again with the _task _of being a wife. Of being _his _wife. "I'm not obedient," she tells him, holding the blanket around her. "I'm not sweet and caring and thoughtful. I never was and it's against my nature to be. what's more, I don't _want _to be."

"Bella," he says, sitting up to join her. "Damn that whole business. I was in love with you before all that and I don't expect you to change. I don't want you to change. If our parents can't be happy with who we are as people, then they shouldn't have arranged us."

Bellatrix blinks at him and Rodolphus realizes what he's just said. "I… didn't want to stay that so soon," he admits. "I didn't want you to feel pressured."

"Rodolphus… I can't say it back yet."

He nods. "Please don't feel like you need to. But I suppose since it's out now, I should tell you properly. I love you, Bellatrix Black, for the person you are. And as my wife, I'll expect nothing other than your companionship and your partnership. If you have hesitations, we can resolve them. If you decide you want more, then we'll go from there. But dammit, Bella, I love you, and I'm going to do my best to not make you hate being married to me in return."

Bellatrix nods, her thoughts running wild, though she tries to not let it show. "Let's not worry about any of that right now," she says, laying back down. "Let's just stay here for as long as we can get away with."

He wraps his arm around her. "You won't find any complaints from me."

Bellatrix sinks into his arms, but the fears fill her up now and she can't seem to stop them.


	51. Chapter 51

Narcissa goes the rest of the week ignoring Lucius. The end of the week at dinner, she makes sure to sit with Selwyn and Avery, both of which she knows Lucius doesn't much care for.

"Mind if I sit here?" Narcissa tosses her long blonde hair over her shoulder. She smiles at the two boys, touching Avery's shoulder gently to really sell the point.

The boys exchange a grin and slide over to make room for Narcissa, though not too much so she's nearly on Selwyn's lap when she sits down.

"Oh, thank you," she smiles innocently. "I felt it time I met new Slytherins. I'm absolutely _bored_ with the lot I know already."

Selwyn grins at her. "It's always good to meet new people," he says.

"I'm happy you feel the same!" She smiles brightly, placing a hand just above his knee.

"Especially," Avery agrees, "when they're a beautiful girl such as yourself."

Narcissa lets out an airy laugh, smiling at him. "Well, you are just the sweetest," she says, making sure to tilt her head so that she's looking up at him from under her long lashes. She sees Lucius entering the great hall and she makes sure to let out another trilling laugh to catch his attention. "And such beautiful long hair!" She says, reaching out and tangling her fingers in his shaggy hair. "Makes you look _so_ handsome."

Avery grins, scooting in even closer. "And here I was planning on cutting it. But now that I know that you like it so much, I think I'll keep it long."

"It'd be an absolute _shame _if this hair was cut short," Narcissa insists, pushing his hair back. "I simply wouldn't be able to recover from such a loss."

"How isn't you haven't sat with us before?" Selwyn says, trying to direct her attention back to him. "Your old company surely wasn't deserving of your attention."

"Oh they absolutely weren't!" She agrees. She can feel Lucius walking up to the three of them. "Complete savages, that lot. Not like you two gentlemen." She moves her hand from his knee to his shoulder, knowing that Lucius can see her clearly.

Selwyn leans forward, grinning. "Well, they sound—" He's interrupted by a loud cough and the three of them turn to see a steaming Lucius.

"Oh," Narcissa says flatly. "Lucius. I didn't notice you there."

"May I have a word with you?" He says, his teeth clenched.

"I'm afraid I'm getting to know my new friends right now," Narcissa says, turning back to Selwyn and Avery.

"_Please_, Narcissa," He says tightly.

Narcissa makes a show of sighing deeply, dropping her hands from the two boys. "I suppose if you insist. I'm so sorry, boys. I'll be right back."

The two of them nod, shooting dirty looks at Lucius as Narcissa gathers her things. She slides out from the table and looks to Lucius. "You wanted to talk?"

"Perhaps somewhere a little less public."

Narcissa sighs but nods. "Lead the way, then, Luce."

Lucius shakes his head, still frustrated with seeing her with Selwyn and Avery. He leads her out to the first empty classroom her can find before turning to her. "What are you doing?" He demands.

"Now Lucius," Narcissa says innocently. "I don't know _what _you mean."

"Schmoozing up with those two… I don't even have a word poor enough for them." He shakes his head, looking at her.

Narcissa clicks her teeth. "I had hoped you had brought me all the way out here to apologize to me not admonish."

"Narcissa…" he sighs but she holds up her hand.

"Lucius, I meant what I said. I'm not a child." Her voice softens as she walks over to him. "My darling, I know you only want to take care of me, but you _must_ realize that what I say and what I want matter, too. You are mine just as much as I am yours. So _if _we are going to continue— and I do mean _if_ because if you continue to treat me like a child, then we can't work, Lucius— it will be as _partners_. I will respect your wants and desires and you will respect mine. I _love _you, Lucius. With all my heart. And it will break this heart if I have to break up with you, so don't you make me."

"You're right," he sighs, going to her. "Of course you're right. I'm sorry, Cissa. I just… I love you." He wraps her in his arms. "I promise I'll do my best to stop treating you like a child. But you have to stop flirting with other boys, or else I will be forced to kill them and I don't think my mother will be too happy if I go to Azkaban."

Narcissa laughs and nods. "I promise," she says. "I just wanted to make you jealous enough to listen to me."

He pulls her in for a kiss. "It might have worked too well there, Cissa. I don't like them looking at you like that. They should know you're all mine, darling."

She stands on her tip toes to kiss him deeply. "I am all yours," she promises.

He wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her as he walks her back to the wall of the classroom. "All mine?" He asks her, running his hands along her.

"All yours," she says breathlessly, holding onto his cloak. "But, Lucius. I think you were right. I think we _should_ wait. I think… I think I was scared I would lose you."

He tilts her head up to him and kisses her gently. "Little Cissa," he says softly, a smile crossing his face. "I told you that you were mine forever. _Forever_. You think that's going to go away even if you want to take it slow?" He shakes his head with a smile, kissing her lips incredibly lightly. "Forever is forever, my dear, and I'm going to love you until the end of it."

She smiles up at him, a little bit of vulnerability in her eyes but she shakes it off. "You're very handsome, you know, when you're jealous. You have this lovely little wrinkle in your brow."

"Is that so?" He asks, pushing her against the wall once again. "Well, I'm still jealous. You made me go an entire week without your kisses, and it seems I've developed quite an appetite for them."

"Starving, are you?" She asks, brushing her lips against his.

He wraps his arm around her, spinning her around. "Absolutely famished." He dips her down and kisses her deeply as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"Lucius…" she sighs into his kiss, all of her anger gone, replaced with sheer joy at being in his arms.

"I'm going to love you forever," Lucius answers her, kissing her again and again.


	52. Chapter 52

The next few months pass quickly and Andromeda finds that she's distracting herself more and more with her schoolwork. The only break she gives herself is her time with Ted. She finds herself longing to be near him more and more, thinking about him during school work, glancing at him during lunch… Hogwarts felt even more lonely lately, but not with him. He made her smile, genuinely _smile_, and she didn't feel like she constantly did around her parents, like she had to stifle her thoughts and feelings. She felt like a full person.

One day she's sitting with him in one of the library's study rooms and she looks over to him. Ted is smiling at her and his smile takes up his entire face, filling his eyes. She looks at him and something just _clicks_ in her mind.

"I love you." The realization is out of her lips before it's even fully dawned on her. She looks at him and the words come out again, but this time with her full intention behind them. "Ted, I _love _you."

"Well, it's about time," he says, his smile softening but not leaving his eyes. He leans in to her, reaching out and touching her hand. "I've been in love with you all year."

Andromeda laughs, shaking her head. "You haven't," she accuses.

"I have," he laughs. "Since that very moment I saw you coming down the hallway. It wasn't even that you saved me from those sixth years. It was that you cared enough about a person you had never met to stop. And, Dromeda, you are… The most remarkable person I have ever met. So of course I fell in love with you. Even knowing you had a boyfriend. Even knowing we could never be together. I'm an absolute fool, Dromeda, but I love you."

Andromeda looks him in the eyes intently, digesting his words. "Why did you never say anything?" She touches his face gently, guiding him in close to her.

"Because it would have been cruel of me," he says softly.

Andromeda breaks the space between the two of them, bringing his lips to hers. She kisses him tenderly, having not realized how much she had wanted him, deeply _wanted _him until this moment. "I don't care anymore," she whispers into his lips. "You make me happy."

He kisses her again, having wanted to for months. She can feel him smiling into the kiss and she nearly laughs, happy at the ease at which their lips meet.

"Oh, Ted," she groans miserably. "Why did it take me so long to realize how I feel? I feel like I've just woken up and now I'm going to have to lose you again for all of summer..."

"Summer is still weeks away," he hushes her gently. "And worrying about it will only make it come sooner. What matters is that we're in love, Dromeda, and that is a wonderful thing to be. And I've waited too long to kiss you to ruin it by worrying."

Andromeda smiles gently at him. "Kissing in the Library…?" She says, leaning back in to his lips. "You're a bad influence, Mr. Tonks."

"I've always been trouble," he says, his lips turning up in a smile before he kisses her again. "It's that muggle-upbringing of mine. Your parents were right to warn you against my kind."

Andromeda laughs, shaking her head. She wraps her arms loosely around his neck, kissing the corner of his mouth. "That's a terrible thing to joke about," she says, kissing him again deeply before pulling back suddenly. "Oh, Ted, we can't do this. If Trixy were to see us…"

"Dromeda," he says, reaching out and touching her cheek gently. "Hush, my dear, hush."

"Ted," she says, resting her hand against his. "It's dangerous… It's dangerous just being your friend. It's selfish of me to want more, selfish of me to put you in that position."

"You forget that I'm _asking _to be put in that position."

"You don't understand," she says miserably. "My family doesn't tolerate anything associated with muggles. Just the mention of it… Ted, they're not kind people, not to those they think are different than themselves." She swallows deeply, looking at him with pain in her eyes. Her voice drops to barely above a whisper. "When I was seven— Ted, please realize that I only tell you this because I need you to understand my family— but, when I was seven, my parents took me and my sisters out to London." She starts her story with a sense of urgency, needing to tell him.

Ted nods, hearing the difficulty in her voice.

"We were shopping for something, I don't remember," Andromeda continues, closing her eyes tightly. "Cissy was just a small thing then and Mama carried her the entire time. Trixy and I were supposed to wait just outside the shop while my parents shopped, and she was supposed to watch me but she was distracted by some displays in the windows. There were some children playing in the street, a game of ball, and they invited me to play. So I did. The only problem was… they were muggles." She looks to him quickly, her eyes meeting his before she closes them again, her body rigid. "My parents came out and saw what I was doing. I had never seen my father so angry. And I… I didn't know what I had done wrong. That night… My father, he…" She takes a deep breath. "The cruciatus curse, Ted. He used the cruciatus curse on me."

Ted's face darkens significantly and he pulls her into his arms, holding onto her tightly. "He used an unforgiveable on you? As a _child_?"

She leans her head against his chest, hating how safe she feels in his arms, knowing it'd be better for them both if she pulled away. "It's not a _cruel_ thing, Ted," she says softly. "Not in the way you would think of it… My father cares about us. But this is the way he believes best to teach us."

"Has he used it on your other sisters, then, too?" Ted asks with concern.

"Not on Cissy," she says quietly. "Trixy has always taken the blame for anything Cissy could have done to spark his anger. She doesn't know about it, and we hope she never will. Trixy has had the worst of it. Father has too high of standards for her. After what happened with Cissy at the beginning of the year…"

"He couldn't have possibly have blamed _her _for that?"

She nods. "Ted, please. I don't tell you any of this lightly. I have never breathed a word about this to anyone but Trixy. I tell you because… Ted, I can't love you. I _can't_. If my father found out… I don't know what he'd do to you. I'm terrified that he'll hurt you."

"Me?" He asks. "Dromeda, I'm more concerned about what he'd do to _you_."

"He can't hurt me too permanently. There are some lengths which he won't go to. But with you… I don't know what he'd do, how far he'd go." Almost painfully, she pulls himself out of his arms. "We can't, Ted. We _can't_."

"Dromeda…"

She shakes her head, holding back tears as she gathers her things together, shoving them into her bag. "I can't hurt you, Ted. I have to quash this feeling, for your own safety. I don't have a choice." She doesn't look at him as she goes to the door. "We shouldn't see eachother again, Ted. I'm so sorry." She doesn't look back as she rushes from the room, hoping that some distance from Ted will make her heart calm down, but it only seems to beat louder with every step she takes away. _Ted_… She tries to shut it all out, shut down her feelings. She can't love him. She _can't. _


	53. Chapter 53

"Teach me to fly," Narcissa begs Lucius, resting her chin on his shoulder. "How to _really_ fly. Like you do for Quidditch."

"We should be studying for our tests, darling," he says, still scribbling on his parchment. He turns a page in one of his textbooks, continuing his work.

Narcissa slides her arms around his chest, kissing his jaw. "I want to go _fllllllyyy_," she says. "Besides, I already know I'm going to be spectacular on my tests. I'm absolutely bored of studying. Let's go fly."

Lucius laughs. "You might be prepared for your tests, but I'm not. If I want a shot at head boy next year, I have to be on the top of the test results."

"You need a break," Narcissa says, kissing his ear and biting it gently. "Then you can come back to all of this with a fresh mind."

Lucius laughs, still trying to concentrate on his work. "You make it difficult to focus, my dear."

Narcissa slides her hands from around his chest, running them along his back and up to his neck. She moves her head to the other side of his face, kissing his jawline. "I'm going to be even more distracting," she murmurs softly into his ear, "until you take me flying."

Lucius's quill drops as she kisses him and he gives in to her demands. "Fine, I give up. I'll never get any studying with you like this, and I _could _use a break."

Narcissa laughs with victory. Lucius shakes his head, standing up and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Has anybody ever told you that you are absolutely spoiled?" Lucius asks, leaning down to kiss her gently.

Narcissa laughs, her arms on his shoulders. "Don't blame me for you not being able to resist my charms."

Lucius laughs and kisses her again. "You _are _quite persuasive. Now go run and grab your broom, little Cissa. Let's go fly."

Narcissa laughs, delighted and turns from him to run up to her room. She grabs her broom and meets Lucius down at the quidditch fields.

"Alright, my darling," Lucius says when she arrives. She throws her arms around him and kisses him, even as he laughs.

"Let's fly!" She says, throwing her hands up and laughing gleefully. Lucius smiles at her, getting on his wand.

"Have you flown before, Cissa?" He asks her as she mounts her own broom.

"We have brooms at home," she says, "but mama doesn't like me flying, so only a few times when I begged Trixy to take me."

"Alright," he nods, flying over to her easily and taking her hand. "The most important part is balance. Really feel yourself connect with your broom."

Narcissa smiles at him, but let's his hand go. She takes off suddenly, shooting up in the air with grace, laughing as she does.

Lucius looks up at her in surprise as she flies into the air. "I thought you said you hadn't flown much!" He calls out, taking off after her.

"Well, yes," Narcissa says, hovering high in the sky for him. "But I didn't say that I wasn't _good _at it." She grins and just as Lucius reaches her, she takes off again, soaring around the field freely, all the joy she's feeling laid bare on her face.

Lucius laughs and takes off after her again, even as Narcissa zips around on her broom. The two of them fly for far longer than Lucius expected, too caught up in the freedom of being up in the air. When they do land again, Lucius smiles at Narcissa, getting off his broom. "Cissa, you're good, you know," he tells her. "You should try out for our quidditch team next year. We could use a seeker like you."

Narcissa floats over to him, still on her broom and kisses him, for once not needing to stand on her tip toes. He reaches out and holds her broom to make sure she doesn't go flying off again. "Mmm, would you make sure I got in?"

"I'd bribe Darrion if I have to," Lucius replies, kissing her back. "Or blackmail him."

"It's almost tempting," Narcissa says as Lucius pulls her broom even closer. "But then I wouldn't be able to cheer my handsome boyfriend on from the sidelines, and that's my favorite part of the week."

"It would be a terrible blow, to lose my most fervent fan, but I think the Slytherin quidditch team will be most grateful if I recruit you."

"No," she says, kissing him again. "I like watching you play. And I know that if I wasn't there in the audience, something terrible would happen to you, and I couldn't live with myself after that."

"Well, if you're the only thing keeping me safe," he says, kissing the corners of her lips, "then I truly can't afford to lose you."

Narcissa wraps her legs around him while still on her broom, kissing him even deeper.

"My lucky charm," he says in between kissing her.

"Why do you think you keep winning?" She asks, messing his hair as she tangles her hands in it. "I play a _very _important, _very _under appreciated role."

"Then let me appreciate you," he growls softly, scooping her off of the broom and carrying her to the audience stands.

"I thought you wanted to do your homework," Narcissa laughs as he carries her under the stands. He lets her slide down to her feet, but she keeps her hands on his chest.

"Who needs to be Head Boy, anyways?" He says, pulling her in for another kiss.

"Lucius," she says, taking a step back. "Take off your cloak."

"My cloak?" He asks, worried about the last time she asked for his cloak.

"And your shirt as well. Lucius, I want to _see_ you."

He raises an eyebrow curiously at her, but strips off his cloak, letting it fall to the ground. He slowly unbuttons his shirt next, and Narcissa takes a step forward, sliding it off of his shoulders and gently putting it on top of his cloak. She next reaches up and pulls the tie from his hair, letting his shoulder-length blonde hair fall down loosely. Narcissa walks around Lucius, running her hand along his skin before stopping in front of him.

"You are the most beautiful boy in the entire world," she says softly, looking up at him, her hand resting warmly on his chest.

He reaches out and traces her face gently, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Narcissa takes a step back, sucking in a breath. She turns from him and starts unbuttoning her own shirt.

"Cissa…" he says, reaching out and placing a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to do that."

"I asked you to," Narcissa says softly. "And I want you to see me, Lucius. I'm not ready for _that_ yet, but I want you to see me."

Lucius nods, letting his hand fall from her shoulder. Narcissa takes another breath and unbuttons her shirt, slowly sliding it off of her shoulders before placing it on the ground. She turns to him slowly, a nervous look on her face. Lucius reaches out and traces her shoulder with two of his fingers before closing the distance and kissing her gently. "You're perfect," he whispers, leaning down and kissing the corner of her shoulder.

Narcissa lets her fingers run along his skin, feeling the goosebumps that her touch leaves. She traces up his chest and down his arm to his hand, tangling his fingers in her own. She wraps his arm around her, their hands still intertwined. She presses herself against him, feeling his heart beat against her skin. "This is you…" she whispers, kissing his chest. "All of you."

His breath is light as he pulls her in for a kiss. "Narcissa," he tells her, their foreheads touching and their lips only a breath apart. "I love you. Every single bit of you."

The words bring tears to her eyes and she turns her head, burying it into his chest, the tears falling against his skin. "I'm going to miss you so much," she says and he can feel her body shaking with tears. "I don't want you to leave me."

"Oh, my Cissa," he says, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "My darling little Cissa. I'm going to miss you, too. But it'll only be for a few months. And I promise to write to you every week."

"Every day," she commands through her tears.

He smiles softly and kisses the top of her head. "Every other day," he compromises. "But I promise they'll be terribly romantic."

"Will you write me poetry?" She asks, reaching up and wiping her tears.

Lucius nods, tilting her head up to kiss her salty lips. "Only if you promise to burn them before your sister finds them."

"I could never destroy your poetry!" She says, appalled. "But I promise to lock them away where Trixy can't find them."

Lucius laughs softly and agrees to her compromise. "I love you, Cissa. And it won't be all summer. I'll be at your family's ball at the end of it, and I'm going to see if Mother will let you and your sisters come, though she might get a bit suspicious about my intentions."

"Have you not told your parents about me?" Narcissa asks, looking up at him accusatorily.

"Have you told _yours_ about _me_?" He asks with a soft laugh.

"No," she admits guiltily. "But they wouldn't understand, Lucius. And my parents still…" The realization dawns on her. "Oh, god, Lucius. My parents still believe in arranged marriages. What if it's not you? What if they hand me away to some terrible thing? What if it's Goyle? Or.." she nearly chokes on her own breath. "Lucius… what if it's Corban or… or August?"

He can feel her trembling in his arms. "I won't let that happen, Cissa. I won't let them touch you again. _Ever_."

"You can't stop it, Lucius," she whimpers. "Oh, it's going to happen and I won't be able to help it, I just know it. I'm going to spend my entire life, miserable, when all I want is you."

"Narcissa," He says, gripping her shoulders. "You are _mine_. You think I'm going to let another man have you? I'd sooner kill him. _No one_ is going to touch you, Cissa. No one is going to hurt you ever again. You think I'm going to let something as silly as arranged marriages come between us? Never. Cissa, put the fear far from your mind."

"But, Lucius, you don't understand—"

"Narcissa, do you trust me?" He looks at her intently and she nods. "Then don't worry about this. I won't let anyone have you. I promise you."

She wraps her arms tightly around him. "I won't let you go," she says. "They'll have to pry me from you."

He loosens her arms and kneels down in the dirt in front of her. "I won't let them take you. Ever. You hear me, Cissa? I _won't _let them take you."

"Promise me, Lucius," she says, kneeling with him and holding his face in her hands. "Promise me we'll be together forever."

He nods, leaning in to her and kissing her deeply. "Forever," he promises her. "Until the very world collapses around us. And even then, I'll fight our way out, Cissa. I'm not going to lose you."

Narcissa calms, pulling him to her again, kissing him. He slides his hands across her bare skin and she can't help but shiver. He wraps his arm around her and pulls her around, laying her down on his cloak. She lets out a longing breath, her skin covered in goosebumps. Lucius's hair falls to the sides of her face as he kisses her. His lip moves down her neck to her shoulder blades. "I…" Narcissa whispers, her body aching. "I want you, Lucius. I _want_ you."

"I want you, too," he says, and she can see the longing in his eyes. "But, Cissa, our first time will not be some tumble in the dirt. You deserve more than that."

"And yet I still want you," she whispers, touching his long hair. "It _hurts _I want you so much."

A flash crosses his face and she can tell that he feels the same way. "Next year," he tells her, kissing her forehead. "If you feel the same way when we're back at school, then you won't hear a single protest from me."

Narcissa nods slowly. "How am I supposed to wait that long?"

"I've been waiting for you all my life," he replies, leaning down and kissing her again.

"Kiss me," Narcissa commands. "Kiss me, Lucius Malfoy."

He gives her a soft smile and kisses her deeply, both of them wanting more but resisting.


	54. Chapter 54

Andromeda walks with Rabastan through Hogsmeade, having finally given in to his frequent attempts to ask her on a date. Her heart was still heavy and aching about Ted and she had hoped that this would distract her from the pain, but it didn't seem to be working.

"I'm glad they're letting us go one last time before summer," Rabastan says as they walk through the street. "Do you want to go to Madame Puddifoot's?"

"Sounds lovely," Andromeda says by default, not really paying attention to him. She realizes her mistake, however, when they walk into the shop and see an assortment of couples tangled in each other's arms, lips interlocked.

Rabastan finds them an open table and slides in besides her. Andromeda tucks her hands together tightly underneath the table, wishing she hadn't agreed to this trip. She would still be miserable, but at least she would be miserable in her own room. She tries to smile when Rabastan looks to her.

"I've heard great things about the tea here," Rabastan says, smiling at her.

"I don't know how," Andromeda says, looking around. "No one seems to be drinking any."

Rabastan laughs. "Well, I don't think they have the _worst _idea." He turns her head back to him and leans in, kissing her.

Andromeda pulls away. "I'm sorry, Rabs… I just… I don't want you to get the wrong impression about the kind of girl I am."

Rabastan withdraws his hand, shaking his head. "Oh, no, I didn't mean to imply… That is, I would never _think_ that… Honestly, I just wanted to kiss you, Andi."

"Maybe we should go somewhere else," Andromeda suggests lightly. "I don't think I feel comfortable here."

"Of course," Rabastan says, standing. "Perhaps Honeydukes instead."

Andromeda nods, following after him. As they leave the shop, however, they nearly run straight into Nick and Regulus. "Nick…" she says, startled, having not spoken with him since she called him a coward in the hallway.

"Andi…" he replies softly before looking at who she's with. Rabastan takes a step forward and puts an arm around Andromeda's shoulder, looking at Nick pointedly. Andromeda looks at Rabastan curiously, not wanting to be rude by pulling away, but baffled as to his upfront nature.

Nick swallows and takes a retreating step back, wiping the emotion from his face.

"How are you, Nick?" Andromeda asks softly.

The corner of his lips frown slightly, and she can tell the next words are a lie. "I've been good, Andi. And you?"

"Nick… could we talk?" She asks him, looking at Regulus and Rabastan.

"Oh, I don't know, I…"

"Please, Nick." She turns back to Rabastan. "I'll meet you at Honeydukes, Rabs. Find me something sweet?"

Rabastan gives a suspicious look at Nick, but nods. "I won't be too long," Andromeda assures Rabastan, placing a hand on his arm to get him to go.

Regulus takes a few steps back. "I'll go with you, Rabs," he says, and the two of them leave.

"Walk with me for a moment?" Andromeda asks Nick and he nods, falling into step besides her. "Nick, I… I wanted to apologize to you for how things ended. More specifically, I'm sorry for calling you a coward, and that we did not remain friends afterwards."

"Andi, that wasn't your fault, but mine. And… you're right. I am a coward. I just. I wanted you to be happy. I should have been brave enough to let you choose, rather than take the choice from you."

"Choose?" Andromeda asks, confused by the words. "Choose what, Nick?"

"Have they told you yet?" He asks. "About you and… I mean, I had assumed since the two of you are together."

"Me and…? Nick… What are you implying?"

"I'm not supposed to say," Nick says, realizing his mistake. "Rods made me promise."

"Tell me, Nick," she says, though she fears she's already figured it out.

"Andi… Rabs is your betrothed."

Andromeda swallows. That explained all of his attention towards her and she felt guilty at how despondent she had been to him. More than that, she felt her stomach drop as if there were stones dragging it down. "That's why you broke up with me."

"Rodolphus told me just after Christmas break. You deserved a chance to be happy with him, and he deserved a fighting chance with you. I was in the way." He swallows, looking to the ground. "It seems as though it's worked out."

Andromeda doesn't say anything to contradict him. "It hurt for a long time, Nick," she confesses. "But what hurt the most was that I didn't know _why_. I felt used, Nick. Lonely."

"I'm sorry, Andi," he says, stopping and taking her hands. "I'm so, _so _sorry. It didn't come out the way I wanted, and I should have just told you. It's cruel of them not to let you know."

"You didn't fight for me," she says softly.

"I… You deserve better than me. I've always known that. And even if I could have gone to your parents, made a formal proposal for you, I would have been rejected. My parents aren't rich, Andi. And they're not much in name. They wouldn't think that I deserved you, either. I didn't want to make you choose between your family and me."

Andromeda nods, processing his words. "Can we be friends, Nick?" She asks him softly, touching his shoulder. "I've missed having you as a part of my life."

"I don't think Rabs would like that very much," he says quietly. "He wasn't too appreciative of you asking me to talk."

"Rabs doesn't own me," Andromeda says and then thinks through his words. "Not yet."

"I'd like to be friends," Nick says, "but perhaps slowly."

Andromeda nods. "Thank you for telling me, Nick, but I should go back."

He nods. "Be happy, Andi. That's all I really want."

Andromeda nods again, turning and walking towards Honeydukes. She takes a breath before she goes in, going to find Rabastan. She sees him buying candy and waits for him to finish.

"I got us some chocolates," he says as they walk out and Andromeda smiles.

"Thank you, Rabs. And I'm sorry about that. I haven't spoken with Nick since we broke up, and I needed some closure."

"I understand," he nods. "There aren't… still feelings there, are there?"

Andromeda shakes her head. "There aren't," she says honestly. "I will always care for him, but I don't love him anymore."

Rabastan nods and she can see the relief on his face.

"Come sit with me," she says, nodding at a bench.

Rabastan nods and follows her to the bench. They sit and Andromeda takes his hands. Andromeda searches his eyes, trying to decipher her feelings towards him. Rabastan leans in again, trying to reestablish dominance after feeling threatened by Nick. And, although Andromeda doesn't lean forward, he kisses her again.

Andromeda lets the kiss last for a second before pulling away this time. "Rabs, I know," she says softly. "About you and me."

"You do?" He says excitedly. "That's wonderful! I hated that you didn't know. Finally, we can really get to know each other without anything else getting in the way." He pulls her into another kiss but this time when Andromeda tries to pull away, he holds her to him.

Andromeda finally breaks free and scoots back on the bench. "Rabs, I'm not ready for all that yet."

"You're going to be my _wife_, Andi. Surely you're not opposed to me kissing you."

"It's just all a bit fast…" she says, feeling a bit nervous and wondering if she made the right move in telling him that she knew. "I don't want to struggle to keep up."

"Andi," he says, the excitement still in his eyes. "We're going to be husband and wife. We already have that advantage. Hell, Rods and Bella practically jumped into bed together when they found out."

"Rods and Trixy… They're betrothed too?"

Rabastan nods. "Did you not know about them? Yeah, they are, and Rods says that they've been all over each other since then. And, well, if Bella understands what all this means, surely you do, too."

"What do you mean?" Andromeda asks quietly, feeling queasy.

"We're going to be _married,_" He says excitedly. "We don't have to wait or be patient about anything. You're already mine, Andi. Our parents already agreed to it. So you don't have to worry about being punished or anything. We can snog and… well, nothing's really off the table."

Already _his_. Her stomach sinks even deeper. Rabastan scoots to fill the distance between them once again. He takes her hand and clasps it tightly. "We have forever to get to know each other, Andi, but right now…" He pulls her in for another long kiss and Andromeda feels like she can't pull away. He reaches out with his other hand and runs it along her waist and Andromeda shivers, wanting to pull away. His hand goes higher, feeling her breast over her shirt and she breaks away sharply.

"Rabastan, this is too much for me. I can't… I just barely found out. Please. I'm not one to move this fast."

"I had hope…" Rabastan says, sitting on the edge of the bench. "Well, that is, summer is soon. I had hoped that we might make some… progress before that happens."

Andromeda wretches and she stands sharply to hide it. "I just need some time to clear my head," she says. "This is a lot, Rabs, and I can't think straight."

"What is there to puzzle out?" Rabastan says, genuinely baffled. "Once you're my wife, it's our duty to have children, to be intimate with each other. There's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm not your wife yet, Rabs," she says quietly, though her voice is a bit icy. "And I believe our parents would like for those children to come _after _our marriage."

Rabastan frowns at her and Andromeda sighs, sitting back next to him. "It's been a long year, Rabs. I'm sorry. Maybe it was best of my parents to wait before telling me. I'm not ready to know. And I don't want you to suffer for that. So, can we take it slow? Please?"

He looks at her. "Can I still kiss you?" He asks.

Andromeda holds in a sigh and nods, allowing him this. She leans in and kisses him chastely, which he takes deeper and she does her best not to pull back, digging her nails into her hand. He places his hand on her waist and her stomach turns but she swallows it. Rabastan wasn't a bad guy, and she knew it. Her parents could have done worse. But every kiss felt dishonest; she felt as though she were cheating on her emotions for Ted. She longed for him right now, longed for some way out of this. She squeezes her eyes shut as tightly as she can, pretending it's Ted's lips she's kissing, Ted's hand touching her. Her stomach eases slightly, though she knows she's lying to herself.

She contains a sigh of relief when he finally pulls away and she looks him in the eyes. _He doesn't understand_, she realizes. _He can't see how much this pains me…. He's happy about our betrothal. And he… thinks I am, too_. She thinks about how he called her _his_ and realizes that that's how Rabastan saw her. Not as a person, but as something that he now owned. Maybe he cared about her, but she was still just something he now owned to her. _Breathe, just breathe. It could be worse. He could be worse. At least Rabs listened after a while. _She scolds herself internally. She knew that now that she had found out about her and Rabastan, she had to play the role of it. Her parents would punish her if she didn't obey her duty, and her duty now was Rabastan.

Andromeda takes a moment to swallow all of her thoughts before twisting her lips into a small smile. "Walk with me back to the Castle?" She asks.

"Of course," Rabastan says, jumping up and taking her hand.

She holds onto it as they walk. She could do this. She _could _do this.


	55. Chapter 55

Bellatrix is packing in her room when Andromeda storms in, obviously distressed. "You and Rodolphus?" She demands. "Me and Rabastan?"

Bellatrix sighs. "Who told you?" She asks, patting the bed beside her.

"Nick," she says, "but he thought I already knew. More importantly, why didn't _you_ tell me?"

"Father told me not to," she says simply. "Rabastan is not a bad kid, Andi. You two will be just fine."

"He just insinuated that since I know now, it would be right and proper for us to… Have _sex_, especially since you and Rodolphus are apparently quite familiar."

Bellatrix finds herself blushing. "Rodolphus has no right to share that with anyone…"

"Rabs is his brother," Andromeda says. "And apparently some siblings still share things with each other."

"Andi, you know why I couldn't tell you. Plus, you were still dating Nick at the time. It would have crushed you. And after that… it still seemed too soon. I had hoped you and Rabs would find each other naturally."

"And what now?" Andromeda asks, finally sinking into the bed besides her. "What am I supposed to do now? Trixy, he's not going to respect my wishes for taking it slow for long. And I don't… I can't…"

"You shouldn't," Bellatrix says firmly. "He can't make you until, Andi. Even if he is your intended."

"And duty?" She asks. "Rabs spoke as if I already belonged to him…"

"Your duty is to our family and to yourself. Maybe when Rabs actually _marries _you, he'll be worthy of duty."

Andromeda sucks in a deep breath, looking overwhelmed. _Damn Nick for telling her_, Bellatrix curses to herself. _She deserved at least one more year of being naive._

"Andi… don't worry about that. Just go on a few dates with Rabs. Sit with him at lunch. Try to get to know him. I'll talk to Rodolphus about getting Rabs to calm down a bit."

She sighs. "I don't… _want _my life planned out for me. I want…" She doesn't finish the statement and Bellatrix looks to her, wondering what Andromeda is holding back.

"I understand," Bellatrix nods, truly knowing what she means. "I do. But we _must _do our duty, Andi. And it isn't so terrible a duty, anyways. I'm sure you and Rabs will get along. And then you might actually _want _to have sex with him. He is handsome, afterall. I mean, that is, if you actually stop being a prude for once."

"Bellatrix!" She exclaims, blushing deeply.

Bellatrix laughs, laying on the bed besides her. "All I'm saying, is who knows. Maybe you'll like it. Hell, Rods and I have a good time. And if there's something to be said about brothers…"

Andromeda blushes even deeper, grabbing a pillow and smothering herself.

"Unless…" Bellatrix says, grabbing the pillow and yanking it away. "You _have _already had sex, just with Nick."

Andromeda entire face is flaming red as Bellatrix laughs at her. Bellatrix, however, takes Andromeda's blush as embarrassment over the subject. "Oh, come, Andi. I'm sure your first time won't be too terrible. And I'm sure Rabastan will be quite the gentleman. And the first time doesn't hurt as bad as they say."

Andromeda buries herself into the bed once again. "Why did I come to _you _to talk about this?"

"Because Im your wise older sister, and I know what's best. Get to know Rabs, and _then _sleep with him. Might make the whole marriage thing a bit easier."

Andromeda groans but falls silent. "Maybe," she sighs, sitting up, though she still looks miserable. "I just… I wished I could deny it for a bit longer."

Bellatrix sighs and nods. "He's a good fit, Andi. The Lestranges are a good family. He'll take care of you. And yes, sometimes you'll have to tend to parties, and sometimes you'll have to take him in your bed, and bear his children, but you'll also have time to yourself, to read and do… whatever it is you do."

"It's my duty?" Andromeda asks her softly and Bellatrix nods.

"It's your duty."

Andromeda sighs deeply. "And Cissy? Who is Lucius going to have to murder for her?"

Bellatrix shrugs, shaking her head. "I don't know yet," she says. "They haven't finalized anything."

"She'll get over Lucius at some point. Won't she?"

Bellatrix sighs. "It's my fault for encouraging them. But she's young, she'll bounce back. I mean, how serious were you and Nick? And you got over him."

"She's going to be heartbroken," Andromeda sighs.

Bellatrix feels a twang of worry that she might be right. Narcissa and Lucius had been inseparable all year. Honestly, Bellatrix wasn't sure she could remember the last time she had seen Narcissa without Lucius. She'd have to talk to Narcissa soon, caution her. It was her role as the eldest to make sure her sisters understood that duty came before everything, even love.

"She'll get over it," Bellatrix says, a little bit cruelty.

Andromeda swallows and nods.

"Go apologize to Rabs, Andi."

"Apologize?" She says indignantly. "I haven't _done _anything."

"Andi, you've ignored him all year, all the time while _he _knew you were betrothed. Now I know it wasn't purposeful, but think how he must have felt. So go apologize to him and tell him you're excited you're going to be together and _make amends with him_. Give a good start to your relationship."

Andromeda sighs but nods, getting off the bed. "Alright," she says. "I'll do it." She heads to the door before turning back. "Thank you for the advice."

Bellatrix nods as Andromeda leaves, sitting back down in her bed and thinking through the advice she had just given her sister, wondering if she could apply it to herself.


	56. Chapter 56

Rodolphus helps Rabastan carry his things out to the train, excited to be done with school and for the summer ahead. "So what's it going to be, Rabs?" Rodolphus asks, tossing one of his suitcases at him. "You sitting with me or Andi?"

"Guess it depends on what mood she's in," he shrugs. "Sometimes she's warm and she'll let me snog her, but sometimes her eyes will glaze over and I don't think she can hear a word I'm saying."

"But at least you get to kiss her," Rodolphus encourages.

"Yeah, I do like that bit," Rabastan grins. "Though I was hoping for more."

"More?" Rodolphus asks. "You two have only been seeing each other for little over a week."

"Well, yeah, but you and Bella—"

"Me and Bella were dating for months before either of us found out about the betrothal," he says, shaking her head. "And where you've known about the betrothal for months now, she hasn't. You've had plenty of time to develop feelings for her, but she's just now getting there with you."

"Oh," Rabs says. "Well, I didn't think about it like that. I guess I've just been too excited that she knows now, and all the things we can do… I suppose I am a few steps ahead of her."

"And, Rabs," He says softly. "Her and Nick were pretty serious. Neither of them took the break up well."

"I talked to her about that," Rabastan assures him. "She's over him. Though I don't think Nick is over her. He interrupted our date, you know. Probably trying to get her back. I mean I don't blame him—Andi is beautiful, Rods, just beautiful— but he needs to realize that whatever they had is over."

Rodolphus nods. "Go see if Andi is in a good enough mood for ya," Rodolphus says, amused. "If not, you can come sit with me." He shoos him off, laughing to himself. It was good to see Rabastan so excited about something.

Rodolphus smiles as he makes his way onto the train. He goes to find Bellatrix, who's sitting alone in a compartment. "Bella," he smiles, sliding into the compartment. He pretends to look at his watch. "Alright, we've got about an hour and a half to get as much snogging in as we can. If you're really feeling up for it, I think we can get away with a bit more than that, so long as the prefects leave us be." He tosses down his pack, heading over to her with a grin.

"Rodolphus," Bellatrix says, sitting up. "We need to talk."

"Yeah, what's on your mind?" He sits down besides her.

"We need to break up."

"What?" The words don't register. He blinks in confusion.

"Rodolphus, we need to break up." She says it again, arms crossed.

"Bella… we're betrothed."

"I know that, Rods," she says. "And I'm doing this _for _that. I need to know that I can commit myself fully to you, that I can really love you."

"By breaking up with me?" The words come out shrill.

"Not forever, Rods. But, I need some time to figure out who I am, what I want. Because I _want _it to be you. I _want _to choose you. But I need to figure it out first, Rods. You deserve the best me, and I won't be that until I figure myself out."

"And you can't do that _with _me?"

"I need time," she says softly, not really answering him.

Rodolphus sits quietly, trying to process everything she's said.

"You told me you'd do what I needed to feel strong in our relationship."

"And this is it?" He asks her softly. She nods. "How long?"

"I don't know," she says softly. "Maybe just a year."

"_Just_ a year?"

"Rodolphus, I'm fifteen. I'm not ready to be married yet, and being with you is starting to feel like that. I don't dread it like I use to, but it's not something I should have just yet. Try to understand."

"I _am_, I just… How do you feel about _me_, Bella? Where do we stand?"

"I'm doing this to make sure I love you, Rods."

"So you don't yet," he surmises.

"No," she says, and her honesty hurts.

"Okay," he says softly. "Okay, if this is what you need."

Bellatrix nods appreciatively. "Thank you, Rods. I'll… go sit somewhere else."

"No," Rodolphus says, standing and grabbing his pack. "I'll go sit with Rabs." He doesn't look back as he leaves the compartment.

He finds Rabstan's compartment and opens the door, interrupting a kiss between Rabastan and Andromeda, his hands wrapped around her waist. She pulls away sharply, however, with the opening of the door.

"Oh, um, sorry," Rodolphus says awkwardly. "I just…"

Rabastan looks up at him. "Oh, hey, Rods," he says, leaving one of his hands on Andromeda's thigh.

"Bella broke up with me," Rodolphus says, embarrassed by the emotion rising in his voice.

"The hell?" Rabastan says angrily.

Andromeda stands awkwardly. "I should go," she says quietly, not looking at either of them.

"Andi… you don't have to…" Rabastan tells her.

"I wouldn't feel right," she shakes her head. "You two talk." She hurries out of the room and Rodolphus takes her place.

"Damn," Rabastan mutters. "I was sure she was going to let me go further this time. Ah, well. Bella broke up with you?"

Rodolphus nods.

"That bitch," Rabastan swears.

"Rabs…" Rodolphus says. "Please."

He rolls his eyes but nods. "Why'd she break up with you. Why'd you _let _her?"

"I promised her I'd make this arrangement as easy for her as I possibly can. This is what she asked for. A year to figure out who she is, and how she feels about us."

"What's there to figure out?" Rabastan shrugs. "You're gonna be her husband. She needs to respect that. And it's not like she could do better than you."

Rodolphus shrugs half-heartedly. "If she needs time, I'm going to give it to her."

"Rods," Rabastan says, turning to him. "Don't be such a pushover. She's _your _betrothed. Don't let her walk all over you."

"I don't want her to be unhappy," Rodolphus says with another shrug.

"Yeah, but _you _shouldn't be unhappy, either, just to appease her."

Rodolphus sinks even lower into the chair. "I'm sorry to interrupt you and Andi," he says, not sure he's ready to really face the conversation about Bellatrix. "You looked like you were getting along."

"Don't change the subject," Rabastan shakes his head.

"Rabs… It's too soon. I can think straight yet. Just.. let me sit here miserably for a bit?"

Rabastan sighs but nods. "Fine. But we're talking about this at home."

Rodolphus nods dismissively, sinking even lower.


	57. Chapter 57

Andromeda hurries out of the compartment, grateful for Rodolphus's interruption, but trying to not let the relief show. She had hoped that talking with Bellatrix would clarify things for her, but it had only made things worse. She didn't know where to draw the line with Rabastan. He always seemed to be pushing her further, to expect more from her. And all she wanted to do was crawl inside herself and disappear. Each kiss was painful, each touch, no matter how soft, felt like a bruise against her skin, but she kept hearing the echo of Bellatrix's voice in her head. "_Duty, duty, duty."_

Most of the compartments were already full as Andromeda walks down the hallway. She passes Bellatrix sitting coldly in her own apartment, but decides against sitting with her, not wanting to hear about her break up or listen to another lecture. She nearly goes to sit with Lucius and Narcissa, but sees the two of them tangled in each other's arms tightly when she cracks open the door and decides not to interrupt. She finally comes across one that appears empty and sighs with relief. She walks in and starts when she sees someone nestled in the corner, reading.

"I'm sorry, I—" she stops herself short upon seeing who it is.

"Dromeda," Ted says, putting down his book and standing.

Andromeda hesitates for a moment before her body moves before she thinks. The door shuts behind her as she makes her way to Ted. Without saying a word, she pulls him in for a kiss, needing him more than she's ever needed anyone before.

Ted doesn't speak either, pulling her to him and kissing her with just as much need as she's kissing him. Their kisses are hungry and desperate and they don't pull away from each other for a long while, nearly half the trip. Finally, they both fall into each other's arms, still clinging to one another.

"You, Ted," Andromeda finally says. "You're all I want."

"I accept the risks," Ted tells her, kissing her gently. "All of them."

"There's more," she whispers, and she feels the emotions damning up inside her. "Ted, I'm betrothed. To Rabastan."

"Do you love him?" He asks softly.

"No," she whispers. "No. Never."

"Then don't marry him."

"Ted… It's not as simple as that. My family has expectations. His family does as well. And if my father thought I was being disobedient… there'd be consequences." Ted nods, not needing her to expound on 'consequences'. "But I want _you_, Ted. I don't want him. I don't want him to touch me, to look at me even. All I want is you. You're the only bloody thing that makes sense."

"Dromeda. You have me. If it's for today or forever, you have me."

"Forever," she pleads softly. "I want you for forever."

"Then we'll figure it out," he promises her, leaning down and kissing the top of her head.

"Do you mean that, Ted?" She asks softly, looking at him desperately. She was willing to give anything in that moment for him, to risk anything, so long as he wanted the same.

"Dromeda, I love you. I understand that this might not be easy, but you are worth it all." He looks at her intently and Andromeda feels herself glowing, believing every word from his lips with assuredly.

"If I have you by my side," she whispers. "I can make it through."

"And I understand when it comes to Rabastan," he assures her, softly, tracing her hair.

"Oh, Ted, I don't even want to _touch _him," she shivers. "I can't even imagine how you might feel… Ill do something about him. I don't know what… I'll tell him I need more time, that I'm not ready for any of this… he'll have to listen to me, won't he?"

"Dromeda… let's not kid ourselves about the situation we're in. If we have serious problems, we need to know how we're going to face them."

Andromeda nods, holding onto him as she tries to think reasonably.

"Let's sort this out," Ted says and Andromeda is relieved that he is more rational than herself. "The way I see it, we have two main problems. The first being Rabastan and the second being your family— specifically your father."

"And Bellatrix," Andromeda says quietly. "She won't hesitate to hurt you if she finds out about us."

He nods. "So that means that we need to make sure that our relationship remains a secret. I don't think either of us can breathe a word about it to anyone, not even your little sister."

Andromeda's heart hurts at having to keep this from Narcissa, but she nods, knowing it's necessary.

"Now," Ted continues. "Do you honestly believe that Rabastan will be accepting of you putting him off?"

"No," she says honestly. "He has been… forward since I told him that I knew." Her face twists in a small scowl. "_His_, Ted. He called me _his_. As if I were a new _thing _he had just been given. And he keeps _pushing _me, Ted. I don't… I can't… Ted, I can't marry him. Not when I love you. Not ever, if I don't have to."

"You don't have to," he tells her softly. "Arranged marriages are outdated where I come from. Obsolete. We'll figure out how to get you out of it, Dromeda. How long until you're supposed to marry him?"

"I have until I turn seventeen," she says softly, taking his hold and holding it tightly. "Once I've graduated Hogwarts, they'll want me married immediately. Sooner, if they could get away with it."

He shakes his head. "Three years?" He asks her.

"Almost two now," she whispers.

"That gives us time, at least. We'll figure something out by then. We can come back to that problem. For now, let's focus on the immediate. Rabastan. What would happen if you refused him?"

"One of three things," she whispers. "He could listen to me and accept it, but he doesn't have much of a precedent of that. And he seemed angry just barely because Trixy dumped Rods… I doubt t that he'd respond this way. He could become forceful, which is more likely, though I don't think he's violent. What I think is most probable is that he'll speak to his parents about it, or complain to Trixy. In some way, it'll get back to my father."

"Which brings us to our last problem. Dromeda, will your father use the cruciatus curse on you if you refuse Rabastan?"

Andromeda hesitates for a long moment before answering. "Rabastan is my duty, Ted. At least to them he is. Yes. If he finds out I'm failing to live up to my duty with Rabs, as he sees fit, my father _will_ use the curse on me."

"Then you can't say no just yet."

"But, Ted—" Andromeda tries to say but Ted interrupts her with a firm voice.

"I will not see you harmed, Dromeda. Not over me. I know this isn't easy, but we'll figure a way out for you. We just need to bide our time for the moment." He looks down at her with deep care and she swallows, nodding. He lifts her up to him and kisses her again gently. "And I'll be there for you, Dromeda. Every step of the way."

Andromeda kisses him back deeply, feeling relief in his arms. "Too soon," she moans when she looks out the window and seeing that they're pulling into the station. "It's too soon. I'm not ready to let you go."

Ted kisses her deeply one last time before helping her up. "I love you, Dromeda, but you must go. We both know that we mustn't be seen together."

"I'll write to you as often as I can," she promises. "But be careful writing me back. Send me the letters only late at night."

He nods. "I promise," he says. "Now go, my dear."

Andromeda steals one more kiss from him, knowing she'll need it to get through the next couple of months without him. "I love you," she says.

He kisses her back tenderly. "I love you, too, my Dromeda."

As painful as it might be, Andromeda pulls herself away from Ted, leaving the apartment and acting as though she had never been there.


	58. Chapter 58

Lucius kisses Narcissa again, although he knows that they're one of the last groups last on the train. "I must go, my darling," he says. "My parents will be waiting."

"But I'll miss you," Narcissa pouts. It was that pout that drove him wild, her bottom lip just begging for him to dive back in and kiss her deeply. Lucius was glad he had some merit of self control, or else he was sure he'd never be able to pull himself away from this blonde little girl.

"I'll see you soon," he promises. "And I already promised you that I would write every other day."

"I wish," Narcissa says, sliding her hands over his tie coyly, "that you would spend every second writing to me. That I would just have a constant stream of adoring words from you."

"You're a dangerous girl," Lucius says and he can't resist kissing her again. "But, come, my love. Your family is here, too, and Bella will have my head if I keep you any longer."

"Fine," Narcissa frowns. "But kiss me again so I have something to remember you by."

Although he's kissed her a hundred times the past hour, he slides an arm around her waist and pulls her in for another deep, passionate kiss.

"Lucius," Bellatrix interrupts sharply from behind them. "Are you planning on keeping my sister hostage all day, or can I reassure my waiting parents that she is, indeed, alive and well?"

Lucius reluctantly loosens his grip on Narcissa. "I'll see you soon, darling," he says, kissing her head gently.

Narcissa sticks her tongue out at Bellatrix before joining her. Bellatrix wraps her arm around her shoulder, shaking her head at both of them. "Three months," she mutters. "It's only three months. The two of you act as though you'll never see each other again."

Lucius laughs to himself as he hears Narcissa protest as Bellatrix leads her away. He gathers his own bags and heads out to meet with his waiting parents.

—-

"There's something I would like to discuss," Lucius addresses his parents at the end of dinner.

Abraxas puts down his cutlery and Demelza smiles at him encouragingly. "Yes, Lucius?"

"It's about my betrothal," Lucius says, pushing through despite seeing the raised eyebrow of his father. "If I have any say in the matter, I'd like it to be Narcissa Black."

"Your Mother and I have been planning your betrothal for quite some time now," Abraxas says. "Do you not trust our judgement?"

"I do," Lucius says with a nod. "But, Father, I still must insist. She's from a good family, and is deserving of that family name in every right. There is no better match for me in this world."

"Lucius," Demelza says gently. "If I'm not mistaken, the Blacks were planning on arranging her with the McNair boy."

"But they haven't yet?" Lucius asks and Demelza nods. "Then there's still time. There is no better name than that of Malfoy. I know the Blacks will see that as well."

Abraxas gives his son a curious smile. "I assume you already know the girl, then?"

"Yes," Lucius nods. "The two of you raised me to have the finest tastes in life, to know I am deserving of the best. Well, Narcissa is the best, and I'm afraid that I cannot accept anything less than her."

Demelza looks at her husband, amused. She had always doted on Lucius, and he felt sure she would side with him on this matter. "She does come from a good family, dear."

"I'll take your preference into consideration," Abraxas tells Lucius. "But, it is your mother and mine's decision."

"I understand, Father," Lucius says, nodding respectfully.

"Oh, come darling," Demelza laughs, taking her husband's hand and squeezing it. "The boy is obviously in love. It may take some work, but I'm sure the Blacks will see that our son is far superior than McNair's son. They'd be honored to have our Lucius as a son-in-law. And I remember the girl. She really is quite lovely. Truly, I think it's a perfect match."

Abraxas grumbles, not liking the dissension at his table, but finding no real route to oppose. "We'll speak to the Blacks," he tells Lucius. "But there's no promises on the matter. They may insist on Rosier."

Lucius smiles victoriously, flooded with relief and excitement. "Thank you Father, Mother."

"Don't get too excited, Lucius. This is a long and delicate process. It may take years to sort."

Lucius nods, trying to not get too excited over the prospect of Narcissa finally being truly his. "I understand, Father. I do. But still, thank you."

Abraxas lets a small smile cross his face. "Now. Tell me of your studies."


	59. Chapter 59

The summer passes too quickly for Bellatrix. She had wanted the time to figure things out for herself, but that hadn't happened. She felt just as lost as she did when she got off the train. She felt… lacking purpose.

It wasn't that she wasn't happy with Rodolphus. It was that she wasn't happy with herself. She wanted _more_ than Rodolphus.

She dreaded the end of the summer ball, and somehow it seemed to come faster because of that. She slowly dressed in a deep teal dress the day of the ball. It cuts low, only hanging on by thin straps on her shoulders. She sits in front of the mirror when her mother commands it, letting her tug on her curls without wincing.

"Andromeda," Druella commands once Bellatrix's hair lies in loose shining waves. "Come sit."

Andromeda stands. She's wearing a modest blue dress, but looks more uncomfortable than she usually does before these balls. Bellatrix knows that she had been more quiet this summer than usual, but Bellatrix had written it off as her adjusting to her new betrothal. She hoped it'd be better now that she'd have Rabastan again. Well, she hoped that Rabastan wasn't the root of the problem.

Druella works Andromeda's hair into an intricate braid down her back, placing pins strategically. She looks over her shoulder for Narcissa as she finishes. "Bellatrix, where's your sister? I don't have time for this."

"I'll go get her," Bellatrix says, standing. She hurries down the hall and knocks on Narcissa's door.

"Come in," Narcissa calls from inside and Bellatrix opens the door. Narcissa stands in front of her mirror putting on the final touches to her delicately placed makeup. Narcissa has gotten herself ready today and Bellatrix takes a surprised step back, seeing how grown up and beautiful she looks.

Narcissa is wearing a shimmering silver dress that seems almost painted on her body, as if she has been dipped in silver. The front of the dress is modest with long sleeves, but the back is completely backless, showing the whiteness of her delicate skin. Her hair has been meticulously curled and Bellatrix knows it must have taken her hours without the aid of magic. She wears a delicate amount of makeup, the only real embellishment is a line of silver on her eyelids.

"Narcissa…" Bellatrix says. "You look beautiful."

Narcissa blushes softly at her words. "I get to see Lucius tonight," she says innocently, as if that explains it all.

Bellatrix smiles and shakes her head. "Mama wants you," she says, holding her hand out for her.

Narcissa makes her way over, taking Bellatrix's hand and following her out of the room. They head back to where Druella and Andromeda are waiting.

"You're already ready," Druella notes. "Good, That saves me time."

Bellatrix rolls her eyes, knowing that if she or Andromeda had tried to get ready on their own, Druella would have been furious.

Narcissa wraps her arms around Druella, hugging her tightly. "You look beautiful," Druella whispers into her ear before letting go. "Bellatrix, you'll see your sisters down?"

Bellatrix nods, taking Narcissa's hand once again. Druella hurries off to attend to things.

"Are you going to beg to go down now?" Bellatrix teases Narcissa but Narcissa shakes her head, giving a small smile.

"I already saw Lucius coming in with his parents fifteen minutes ago. I'm going to make him wait a little while longer."

Bellatrix smiles and kisses the top of her head. "I'll wait with you," she says, not wanting to go down herself. "Andi, I'm sure Rabs is already down there, if you'd like to go ahead."

"That's alright," Andromeda says. "I'll wait with the two of you."

Narcissa laughs and shakes her head. "Both of you, _go_! I can't make an entrance if I have the two of you are slowing me down."

Bellatrix looks to Andromeda, not wanting to admit how badly she doesn't want to. She holds out her hand for her. "Well, you heard her. We must go down."

Andromeda nods, taking her hand and walking with her silently down to the ball. The two of them enter the party and Bellatrix almost winces at how elegant and refined everything is. She felt stifled by the composure of it all.

Rabastan makes their way almost immediately to the two of them and Bellatrix panics for a moment, but she doesn't see Rodolphus with him. "Have fun," she says, forcing a smile as she hands Andromeda off to Rabastan.

Bellatrix finds herself lingering back against the edges of the party, trying to avoid the crowds. Unintentionally, she finds herself listening in on a conversation at one of the tables. The table was filled with Ministry men from her father's work, except for one young man with his back facing Bellatrix.

"What is required," the young man says, his voice filled with pressurized passion, and yet remains intensely quiet, "is action. Brutal, swift, and unyielding action. The sanctity of magic has been eroding in modern times, and we have allowed it. We allowed it because we have been too sensitized by the masses to take a true stand. We have no one but ourselves to blame, and therefore, we have no one but ourselves to turn to. _We _must act."

Something in his words strikes at Bellatrix's heart like steel and wool setting a blaze. More than the words, it was _how_ he said them. She leans forward, hungry for more.

"We have become abated wolves, lying amongst the sheep, intermingling, inter_breeding_. You think there would be no response to this? You think the universe will ignore this wrong? No. How could it? _But it is not too late_. We can still weed out the wrong, still stifle the disease. And that is what they are, this muggle and mudblood infestation, a _disease_. We face the choice— gladly and freely embrace this disease, or do what we _must_ to rid ourselves of it."

Bellatrix feels her whole body buzzing listening to this man, she strains, trying to get him to turn, to look at his face. Almost as if responding to her wishes, he turns his head just a fraction and Bellatrix glimpses a handsome smile. She moves to get a closer look when a voice interrupts her.

"Bella, I wondered if we could—"

"Not _now_ Rodolphus," Bellatrix bites sharply, and Rodolphus takes a step back, shocked by the forcefulness of her words. She sighs, feeling guilty and turns to him. "I'm sorry," she apologizes. "I did not mean it like that."

Rodolphus looks her over. "I was going to ask you to dance, but it seems now that you're busy."

"I'm sorry, Rodolphus," she says again, reaching out and placing a hand on his arm. She had reacted too strongly and she knows it. She takes one longing look at the table before turning back to Rodolphus. "Let's dance," she says. "Truly, I would like that."

She lets him lead her away from the table and out to the dance floor. "How have you been, Rodolphus?" She asks softly as he pulls her close.

"I assumed you hadn't told your parents that we are broken up," he says softly. "Or that we were together to begin with. I thought our parents would like to see us dance together."

"Thank you, Rods," she says, chastened by his thoughtfulness. "And I'm sorry for the rudeness. There was a man… the way he spoke, Rods." She shakes her head.

Rodolphus turns his head slightly from her and nods. Bellatrix sinks into a silence as they dance, wondering if she ruined her friendship with him by creating distance. They don't dance for too long, however, before they are interrupted.

"May I have this next dance?" Bellatrix's breath catches as she recognizes the voice. Her hands drop away from Rodolphus as she turns to face the man behind the voice. His face was even more beautiful than just the glimpse of smile she saw earlier. But his eyes… they seemed to burn they were so cold.

Rodolphus steps aside, letting him take his place before retreating to his friends.

"I don't believe we've been introduced yet," Bellatrix says, unable to stop staring at him.

"And yet, that didn't stop you from listening in on my conversation, did it?" Bellatrix blushes, not realizing he had noticed her. "My name is Tom Riddle," he says. "And I already know you, Bellatrix Black."

"You know me?" She shivers as he slides his hand across her back to lead her in a dance step.

"Your father was the one who invited me."

Bellatrix nods. "The words you spoke… you truly mean them?"

"Every word," he assures her.

She gazes up at him, her eyes aglow. "Who are you, Tom Riddle?" She asks.

He smiles, shaking his head. "The one who will bring change."

Bellatrix looks at him boldly. "I want to be with you when you do."

Tom looks at her, amused. "And perhaps you will," Tom says. "But it will only be the fiercest warriors by my side when that time comes."

"Then I will be the fiercest of those warriors," Bellatrix vows him, looking at him with the fire raging in her heart.


	60. Chapter 60

Narcissa straightens her dress, making sure every bit of her is perfect before entering into the ballroom. She keeps her expression calm, purposefully not looking for Lucius as she glides into the room, stopping to say hello to some of her parents' guests. She lets out a soft laugh, letting her voice trickle from her throat, at a compliment from one of the ladies. She sees Lucius approaching out of the corner of her eye and smiles, excusing herself from the adults and leading Lucius to the corner of the room without looking back at him.

She turns to him, a smile creeping across her face. "Lucius Malfoy," she says, her voice slow and sultry. "Is that you?"

"Oh, don't play coy with me, Narcissa," he says with a grin. "I know you're just as excited to see me as I am to see you."

Narcissa walks around him slowly, inspecting him. "You certainly bear a resemblance to Lucius," she says, "but it couldn't possibly be. Not even _my_ Lucius Malfoy was _this_ handsome. No, I sense fowl play."

Lucius laughs, pulling her to him sharply once she stops in front of him and kissing her deeply. "I've missed you," he says once he breaks away.

"And I you," she tells him honestly, her hands resting on his chest. "Three months was far too long." She runs her hands to his arms, feeling the new strength there. "You've already changed so much, Lucius. What if you're not that same handsome boy I left on the train anymore?"

"I'm not," he tells her softly. "But neither are you the same little girl, Cissa." He reaches out to touch her face gently. "Cissa, you're so beautiful it hurts—my heart aches just being under your gaze. I feel as though I've caught myself a falling star. You've grown far too beautiful, my darling. That boy that you left on the train was not worthy of you. So I had to change, I had to grow so that I could deserve you."

"You could never cease to deserve me," she says softly, cupping his face. She kisses his lips gently, barely brushing them with her own.

He wraps his arm around the cool skin of her back, lifting her up into a deep kiss. He is warm against her skin and Narcissa can feel her heart beating quickly. "All these times you've been here," Narcissa says softly, looking up at him, "and I've never given you a tour, have I?"

Lucius shakes his head, smiling softly. "No, I don't believe so."

Narcissa shakes her head, mock-aghast. "What a terrible hostess I've been!" She says, sliding her arm through his. "I'll have to rectify that oversight immediately."

Lucius laughs softly but let's himself be led away. "Don't you want to dance?" He asks her as she pulls him into their library.

"Oh, you'll dance with me later, Malfoy. All night, if I so demand it." She grins at him, running her fingers along the book titles. "Until we wear your shoes down to nothing."

He slides his arm around her, catching her and pulling her back to him. "And why not start now?" He asks her, swaying slowly with her in his arms.

She twines her arms around his neck, moving her body with his. "But then we'd never finish the tour," she says, kissing his chin. "I'm afraid we'd get too caught up in each other's rhythms, we'd never even leave the room."

"Is that so terrible?" He whispers into her ear, kissing just behind it softly.

"Anyone might stumble in," she says with a smile. She loosens herself from Lucius's arms, tracing his tie with her fingers before taking it and undoing it slightly with a grin. "This is still much too public."

"Too public, my dear?"

She leans up and bites his bottom lip, sliding his tie off and letting it dangle from her fingers. She tugs on his lip, looking up at him mischievously. "_Much_."

He grins at her. "You had somewhere in mind?" He asks her, running a finger over the material on her arm.

She takes his hand and holds it over her shoulder, leading him from the room. She leads him up the stairs and stops him in the hallway just before a door, pulling him down for a kiss.

"And what room is this?" Lucius mumbles, kissing her softly.

"Somewhere… private," she says, biting his lip and kissing down his jaw. She opens the door and tugs on Lucius's shirt to lead him into her bedroom.

"Is this your room?" He asks, amused.

"Hmm?" Narcissa says innocently, pulling him in the direction of the bed. "I haven't a clue what you mean." She stops before the post of the bed, standing on her tip toes and pulling him into a deep kiss. She tangles his long hair in her fingers, loosening it from its ribbon.

He pushes her up against the post, running his hands down her waist. "God, I've missed you," he murmurs into her ear.

Narcissa stars unbuttoning his shirt, kissing down his chest. She slides her hands under the shirt, running them along his skin. "Lucius, I want you. It's time. I need you, my darling, I _need _you." She looks up to him with her eyes shining.

"You're sure?" he asks her softly, but she can see the hunger in his eyes, the want.

Narcissa slides his jacket off, nodding. "Yes, my love, _yes_. I've spent all summer thinking about you holding me again, and I'm ready. I want to be yours, my darling, in _every _way."

Lucius looks down at her, studying her face for a brief moment before pulling her down for a hungry kiss, pulling off his shirt and pushing her back against the post. Now that the decision had been made, there was no time to waste. Their lips find each other with a sense of urgency, not able to fit in enough kisses.

Narcissa works the zipper on the side of her dress and lets it slide off her shoulders. Lucius breaks from kissing her to help her out of the dress, treating it with delicacy. He sets it on her chair before turning back to her.

Narcissa stands naked in front of him, feeling vulnerable for the first time. Lucius walks to her, tracing her skin from her arm, up her neck, to her lips before leaning down and kissing her delicately. "I love you, Narcissa," he tells her softly.

Narcissa kisses him back, her whole body having missed him. "I love you, too," she promises him. She flings her arms around his neck. "Oh, Lucius, how I love you!"

Lucius scoops her up in his arms and walks her to her bed. He places her down gently, with even more care than he did for her dress, and finishes undressing. He climbs onto her bed and Narcissa reaches out for him, pulling him to her and kissing him deeply.

He returns her fervent kiss before breaking away to kiss down her neck and chest, kissing each of her breasts delicately. He positions himself over and looks down at her. "You're sure?" He asks her again and Narcissa nods.

"I trust you, Lucius. And I love you." She reaches up to touch his cheek and he leans in, kissing her as he pushes inside her. Narcissa gasps, her legs trembling besides him and he kisses her half-open mouth.

"I love you, my Cissa," he moans softly as her body arches to meet his. "I love you."

—-

Narcissa lays on Lucius's chest, tracing his muscles as he pets her hair gently. "I never want anything again besides you," she whispers into his chest. "You and you and you forever."

Lucius leans down and kisses the top of her head. "Alright, my darling," he says. "If that's what you want, that's what you'll have."

Narcissa laughs softly, wrapping her arms around his chest. "I don't ever want to go down," she says.

"Not even to dance?" He asks her lazily.

"Mmm," she says indecisively. "Maybe to dance."

"I want the world to see you in my arms," he says softly. "To know you're mine and no one else's."

She tilts her head up and kisses his chin. "If that's what you want," she says, sitting up and straddling his chest. She leans down and kisses the corners of his mouth. "Then that's what you'll have. Come, Luce. Dance with me."

He laughs and wraps an arm around her, lifting her up and letting her slide down to the ground besides her bed. "You truly do look astonishing tonight," he tells her as he gets off the bed as well, grabbing his trousers and putting them on.

"You think I would look anything less than perfect for seeing you?" She accuses, aghast.

He shakes his head, laughing. "No, my dear. And for that matter, you never look anything less than perfect."

"You best remember that, Malfoy," she huffs, although her face is a smile. She slides into her dress and has Lucius help zip up the side. He runs his hand along her side, making sure the fabric runs smooth.

Narcissa buttons his shirt for him before looking around the room with a grumble. "Where did I put your tie?" She asks, swearing under her breath. Lucius laughs, finding it thrown carelessly on her vanity. He puts it on and Narcissa bites the corner of her lip, helping him tie it.

Lucius puts on his jacket and nods. "I think that's everything."

"Your hair!" Narcissa exclaims. "Come, sit. Let me tie it up for you again." Narcissa nearly pushes him down on the bed before grabbing her brush and hopping behind him.

He laughs as she gently starts to brush his hair. "I've always wanted to do this," she tells him, smoothing it out. She holds her hand out for the ribbon and he gives it to her. She delicately ties it back into a regal bow, grinning with pride when she's finished.

He leans back and kisses her. "Thank you, Cissa," he says. "Now, come. Dance with me all night."

She laughs and takes his hand, sliding off the bed. The two of them sneak back down to the ball, trying their best to make it look as though they never left.


	61. Chapter 61

"I'm not much of a dancer," Andromeda excuses herself softly.

"Oh, come, Andi," Rabastan says. "Surely one dance won't hurt. Besides, I'm sure our parents would be pleased to see us dance."

"If it would make you happy," she says softly, standing from her chair and swallowing her pride. She had promised Ted she would do everything she could to not raise any suspicion. She lets him take her hand, walking with him out to the dance floor. "And how was your summer?" She asks softly, keeping a polite but vacant smile on her face.

"We traveled abroad mostly," Rabastan prattles. "My parents like to spend the summer somewhere other than the dreary likes of England. And you? Were you talked here the entire time?"

"Oh," she says softly. "I don't mind the weather. I stay in the library mostly, anyways. Books don't change much no matter where you go." She does her best to nonchalantly keep some space between them despite Rabastan's attempts to pull her closer.

"You must have a wonderful library," Rabastan says. "I'd love for you to show me?"

"You mean that?" Andromeda asks, unable to keep the surprise from her voice.

Rabastan nods. "I'd like to know more about you, Andi. And that seems important to you. I'd love for you to show me after this dance."

"Alright," she says softly, grateful to be able to get away from the crowd of people. "I'd like that."

She dances with him until the music fades and then takes his arm. "It's this way," she says, leading him out of the ballroom and to the library. She sees Narcissa and Lucius sneaking out, too focused on each other to notice Rabastan and Andromeda coming in. She shakes her head to herself, glad to see her little sister so happy.

Rabastan laughs softly. "I wonder where they're going," he snickers.

Andromeda doesn't comment, not liking the suggestion in his voice. "This is the library," she says, leading him into the large book-filled room. She always felt herself grow calmer in this room.

"You have quite the collection," Rabastan says, looking around the room. "I'll have to show you the library at my house someday. I'm sure you'll find something you'd like."

Andromeda nods politely. "I'm sure," she says softly. She goes to one of the bookcases, looking over the titles she's read. Rabastan comes up behind her and slides his arm around her waist. She takes a deep breath, trying to calm the squirming feeling in her stomach as he kisses her shoulder.

"I'm glad to get you alone," Rabastan says, his lips moving up her neck.

"Rabastan," she says softly, breaking from his touch so that can turn to face him. "I'm worried about moving too fast."

"Too fast?" He asks. "Andi, we're going to be man and wife someday. Going too fast really isn't something we have to worry about."

"That's it, though, Rabs," she says softly, reaching out and touching his face gently, trying to show more care than she feels. "I don't want to be too focused on _those_ things. I want to get to know you as a person, to have you know me. The rest can come later. Trust is something we should work on now."

"Andi," he argues, placing his hands on her hips again. "We can do both at the same time." He pulls her in so that she's pressed against him. "Andi, there's nothing to be scared about. You don't have to be hesitant with me. I know you've been holding back from me, but you don't _have _to. Rods told me about you and Nick, about how you were _intimate_ with him—"

Andromeda pulls away, turning her head, embarrassed to hear him speak about her relationship with Nick, but Rabastan continues. "So is it me that has you hung up? I mean, we basically have permission to just go ahead and—"

"Rabastan, please," she interrupts, feeling like she's choking. "Please. I'm not used to such frankness."

"Well, I don't see why we have to talk in euphemisms to each other," he says. "We should feel comfortable being open and honest while we're together."

She nods. "Then I will try to speak frankly, too," she says softly. "Rabs, I _was _in love with Nick. And I didn't know at the time that he broke up with me so that _we _could be together. I was hurt when he broke up with me, and it's taken a long time to get over. So, truly, I'm not ready for that intense of a relationship yet. And when I am ready, Rabs, I want it to be an honest relationship, not something that feels forced or unfounded. I'm sorry to ask this of you, but I need patience. I do not want to disappoint you, Rabs, but I can't give you everything. Not right now."

Rabastan looks at her with disappointment in his eyes. "I understand how you feel, Andi, but I think how I feel is important, too. I waited all year last year for you to come around. And I'm going to be your husband, so I think that deserves some respect, too. To me, you've had more than enough time. Mother says that even if you don't love me right away, you'll learn to. It's just a matter of time. So, really, I think you have things backwards. I think all that trust and stuff comes _later_."

Andromeda stomach turns. Her voice is soft when she answers him. "Rabastan, I'm not ready."

"_I _am," he replies.

"And you're fine with that?" She asks him softly, no longer looking at him. Her eyes trail to the door, wishing she could leave. "Continuing even when I feel uncomfortable?"

Rabastan frowns, groaning. "I _want _you to be comfortable, Andi, and I don't understand why you're not. I don't understand why you can't see it my way."

Andromeda sighs. "Until we figure this out," she says, "can we compromise? I won't completely shut you out, but we take it a bit slower?"

"Fine," Rabastan grumbles and Andromeda tries not to react. _He sounds like a spoiled child_… she thinks to herself.

Andromeda sighs and kisses his lips delicately, as an act of goodwill on her part. "Thank you, Rabs," she says softly, trying to extract some care from him.

He rests his hands on her hips again, kissing her back. "We don't have to go back yet, do we?"

"No," she says softly. "We can stay a little longer."

"And can I kiss you?" He asks.

She nods again. She kisses him slowly, knowing that he won't keep it slow for long, but trying to keep him from going to fast, from going too far. One of his hands moves low on her back and she moves to stop him but he pushes her back against the bookcase with his other hand. She gives a small gasp of surprise and he takes the opportunity to grope along her body. She tries to protest, but he kisses her, his lips hard against her.

Andromeda struggles slightly against him, knowing he's keeping her from protesting as a sort of way to get what he wants. She squirms as he takes her hands and holds them over her head, up against a shelf of books.

"Rabs," she says sharply as he finally breaks from her lips, kissing down her neck. "Rabs, this is too rough for me."

He ignores her, letting her hands go so that he can work the zipper on the back of her dress.

"Rabastan, stop," Andromeda says, pushing him away. She looks at him, hurt that he would ignore her so forcefully. He takes a step towards her and she backs away defensively.

"This isn't how it should be," Rabastan says. "You're betrothed to _me_, Andi. You're going to be _my_ wife."

"You're acting like a child," Andromeda says, regretting the words as they come out of her mouth, but unable to stop herself. "I don't _belong _to you, Rabastan. I am not _yours_. You _do not own me_."

"We are betrothed, Andi. That means you are mine."

Andromeda looks at him angrily. She turns and storms to the door, heading back to the ballroom.

Rabastan walks after her angrily. "I thought you'd have more sense than that bitch of your sister Bellatrix. But clearly I was wrong. So you'll give yourself to Nick, but to your betrothed? _No_. I think you—"

Andromeda stops dead in her tracks and turns to Rabastan, slapping him across his face. "Don't you insult me or my family ever again." She turns to see her father watching this exchange and runs in the opposite direction, tears already streaming down her face, knowing she's made too big of a mistake for her father to ignore.


	62. Chapter 62

Bellatrix leaves the dance with her whole body still on fire. No matter what she did or who she talked to, her eyes always kept drifting back to the tall handsome man. Narcissa comes and finds her at the end of the night, her body swaying as if she's still dancing.

"Have a good night?" Bellatrix smiles, taking her hand. Narcissa takes the opportunity to spin herself around under her arm and Bellatrix laughs softly, shaking her head.

"The most wonderful," Narcissa says giddily, grinning to herself.

Bellatrix smiles softly. "I take it you and Lucius are doing well then."

"Oh, he's the most wonderful man in the entire world," Narcissa sings out, dancing up the stairs, still holding onto Bellatrix's hand.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were drunk," Bellatrix teases.

"I am a lady!" Narcissa decrees hotly. "I _don't _drink."

"Mhmm," Bellatrix smiles, leading Narcissa to her door. "You going to be able to sleep after such a _wonderful _night?"

"I'll never sleep again," Narcissa vows. "Not until I see Lucius again."

Bellatrix laughs loudly. Narcissa opens the door to her room, still smiling and Bellatrix catches a glimpse of Narcissa's previously neatly-made bed mussed and unruly. She raises an eyebrow at Narcissa, piecing together the events of the night, but Narcissa is too entranced to notice.

"Or maybe I'll sleep forever and dream he's here with me," Narcissa says, sprawling out along her bed. She lets out a soft sigh and Bellatrix puts her thoughts aside, reminding herself to berate Lucius later.

"Into a nightgown, Cissy," she commands softly, helping Narcissa up from her bed and unzipping the dress. Narcissa lets herself be led around her room, humming softly and smiling to herself as Bellatrix helps her into a nightgown and washes the makeup from her face. She sits the little girl in front of her mirror and combs her hair gently.

"And what's this?" Bellatrix asks, bending down and picking up a button from the floor, one that clearly matches the cloak Lucius was wearing.

Narcissa blushes intensely and grabs the button, holding onto it tightly. "Just a button," she says defensively.

Bellatrix sighs, not wanting to ruin the good mood of her little sister. "Alright, monkey. To bed with you. And do try to strike the right balance of sleep."

Narcissa nods and climbs into bed, still holding the little button. As Bellatrix turns out the lights, the last thing she sees is Narcissa holding that button to her with a smile on her face.

Bellatrix shakes her head and shuts the door, going next to check on Andromeda. She hadn't seen much of Andromeda at the ball, but wondered if that was because she was too distracted by Tom Riddle and his compelling words. She knocks on Andromeda's door and is met with a minute of silence.

"Yes?" Comes a hesitant reply after a long lapse of silence.

"It's Bellatrix," she replies, wondering if she woke Andromeda. "May I come in?"

Andromeda comes to the door and opens it, her hair long and loose and dressed in a wispy nightgown. Her eyes are red and though she's clearly trying to hide it, it's obvious she's been crying.

"Andi," Bellatrix says softly, taking a step towards her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Andromeda says softly, retreating a step. "I… I just… I'm sorry, I think I'm just tired."

"Andi, talk to me. What happened? Why were you crying?"

"I'm alright," she repeats, shaking her head. "Just tired."

"Do you need anything?"

"Trixy, I'm alright," Andromeda says. "Please. It's just been a long night."

"Fine," Bellatrix says, not liking that she's clearly keeping something from her. "Get some rest."

Andromeda retreats back into her room and Bellatrix leaves, heading to her own.

Once locked in the privacy of her own room, Bellatrix strips off her dress, letting it fall to the floor and climbing into her bed naked. She stares at her ceiling, her thoughts going back to Tom Riddle and his words. Her whole body seemed to be on fire thinking about him. The way he spoke… Bellatrix felt as though something had changed within her. More importantly, she felt that _he _had changed something within her.

Tom didn't look at her like she was just a little girl. He seemed to see the potential inside her and Bellatrix wanted to do nothing besides prove him right. _This_ is what she had been waiting for. _This_ was the purpose she wanted.

And his eyes… Bellatrix felt her body shiver compulsively. She curls up on top of her blankets and closes her eyes tightly. She could almost imagine his hand tracing up her body… his lips finding hers… Bellatrix twists her blanket in her hand, biting her lip. She had never wanted someone before, not like this. More than that, she wanted to _be _wanted by him. She wanted to be deserving of those grey eyes.

Bellatrix sighs, sprawling out on her bed, tangling herself in her blankets and sheets. She knew she'd dream about those eyes tonight. Those dark, intelligent, _dangerous _eyes.


	63. Chapter 63

Andromeda slowly walks downstairs, trying to delay what she knows is coming for as long as possible. She wraps her arms around herself, trying to build up courage, but she's still trembling in her nightgown. She stops outside her father's study and takes a deep breath, gathering every bit of strength she had. She wished Ted was here with her, holding her hand and smiling at her encouragingly. One week and she'd be back with him. She _could_ do this. She could do it for him.

Andromeda knocks on the door, her courage building. When her father opens the door, the terror she was feeling is gone. "Come in, Andromeda," he says, leading her in.

She enters, and her father turns to the tapestry on the wall behind the desk. Bellatrix used to sneak in here when they were young, dragging Andromeda with her. She would point out each of the family members on the tapestry and tell Andromeda proudly the facts about each one. Then she'd show Andromeda the ones with their faces burned away and make up wild stories about what they had done to deserve such a disgrace.

"Have you ever looked at the family tree, Andromeda?" Cygnus asks her, his voice, as always, is firm and authoritative.

"Yes, papa," she says softly.

"This is our family, Andromeda. A proud family. One of the greatest in the wizarding community. We have a long legacy of formidable wizards. And their _wives_."

Andromeda swallows, knowing where this is going.

"Andromeda, someday you will join the ranks of these women. You will raise a family. You will continue the family line." He walks to the tapestry and nods at her portrait.

Andromeda looks at the portrait staring back at her. It looked nothing like her, but there it was, representing everything: her family's past, her future… her duty. She knew that this is what her father was driving at.

Her father turns to look at her. "I spoke with the Lestrange's tonight," he tells her. "You know about Rabastan." He doesn't state it as a question, so she doesn't try to deny it.

"Yes father."

"Then you understand the gravity of what you did tonight." He looks at her pointedly.

"I do, father. But I… father, I never would have but he insulted Tri-Bellatrix," she corrects herself, her father not liking their nicknames for each other. "And, Father, he was much too forward—"

"Andromeda Black. That man is to be your husband. Your _husband_. Your duty will be to him. And if this is how you behave towards him, even knowing who he is… _This_ is why your mother and I didn't want to tell you. We knew you weren't ready yet."

"I'm sorry, Father," she says softly, looking down at her bare feet.

"The Lestranges will not be satisfied if this behavior continues," he tells her. "They need to feel confident with this match."

"I understand," she whispers.

"And they need to know that I have taken care of this situation."

Andromeda looks up to him, holding her chin out as bravely as she can. "I understand, Father," she says, relieved that her voice is steady.

Cygnus takes out his wand and Andromeda stares forward. She stares forward until the spell hits her, bringing her down to her knees. She lets out a scream but tries to choke it back, tries to contain the pain in her small body. She focuses on her breathing, trying to steady it. She doesn't know how long the spell lasts, but eventually the pain wears off and her whole body is left throbbing with the leftovers.

Cygnus comes to kneel beside her, helping her to her knees. He takes his wand out again, and this time Andromeda can't help but clamp her eyes closed as tightly as she can. "So that the Lestranges know that this issue has been dealt with," he says and slashes his wand across her cheek. It's a thin mark but Andromeda can feel the blood spilling. "Two weeks," he instructs her, "and then _Rabastan_ is to heal it."

Andromeda nods, still trying to breathe normally. She's unable to form any words as he helps her to the door. She struggles to walk out of the room, still in pain. Her mother is waiting for her outside of the study and she wraps her arm around Andromeda's waist, helping to stabilize her.

She walks with her silently up to her room and lays her down on her bed. Andromeda can't remember the last time her mother tucked her in, and she's grateful for the small generosity.

Druella pulls out a handkerchief and cleans Andromeda's cut. "Rabastan is a good match for you, Andromeda," Druella says softly. "It is hard to understand right now, I know, because you're so young. But you'll learn to love him, my dear. Some day in the future, you'll wake up and realize that you love him. And it'll be a good life, Andromeda. It will be. Just know we've planned the best life for you."

"Mama…" Andromeda says, the tears spilling out of her eyes. She reaches for Druella and clings to her. She struggles to find the words, but Druella holds onto her, understanding.

"I know, my dear. I know. But trust your father and me. We know what's best for you."

Andromeda nods, taking a moment to cry before pulling herself together. "I'll try, mama."

Druella leans over and kisses her forehead. "Go to sleep, Andromeda. You'll do us proud."

Andromeda curls up on her bed and Druella pulls the blankets around her, leaving Andromeda to her troubled sleep.


	64. Chapter 64

"Lucius!" Comes an excited cry and Lucius turns, grinning, as Narcissa runs into his arms. He catches her, picking her up and holding her to him. She kisses him deeply, wrapping her legs around him.

"I missed you," she says, giving him that pout, as if he had intentionally abandoned her to her family.

Lucius shakes his head, kissing that pout. "I missed you, too, little Cissa. Don't you ever leave me again."

Narcissa slides to her feet and looks up to him. "_I _didn't leave you, _you _left me. And I've been plagued of dreams about you for days."

"What kind of dreams?" Lucius grins, finding an empty compartment and pulling her in. He turns to her, his grin only growing more wolffish.

"Oh, you know," Narcissa says, walking to him slowly and tracing along his chest. "Dreams about you and me… tangling in each other's arms and not leaving bed until they drag us away."

Lucius slides his arm around her waist, leaning down to kiss along her jaw, ending at her ear and whispering, "You talking like that makes me feel we should get somewhere private as soon as we can."

"I don't like to be kept waiting, Malfoy," Narcissa says, kissing the nape of his neck. "I'm very impatient."

"Damn my Prefect responsibilities," he moans. "How am I expected to check the compartments when I have such a beautiful creature such as you waiting for me?"

"You're not abandoning me to go break up fights between first years are you?" She asks, the pout returning.

"Only for the first half of the train ride," Lucius says. "But then I promise you'll have me for the rest of the year."

Narcissa pulls herself from his arms, crossing her own arms tightly. "No, I refuse. I've waited too long to see you, you don't get to put anything above me. Not even your Prefect duties."

"Narcissa…" He takes a step to her, wrapping his arms around her stomach and kissing her throat. "My darling Narcissa. How could I ever put anything above you? You are my nymph Aphrodite. Goddess of love and beauty." He traces along her body. "I _worship _you."

"I won't succumb to your flattery, Malfoy," Narcissa says, but Lucius can feel her easing.

"And I'll spend all night worshipping you," he promises. "I just have a few pesky responsibilities to get out of the way first so that I can devote all of my attention to _you_."

"Fine," Narcissa says, turning in his arms and kissing him. "But you have to make it up to me."

"I promise," he smiles and kisses her again. "And I'll be back soon." He pulls from her arms and kisses her forehead. "I love you, Cissa."

"I love you, too, Luce," Narcissa responds, pulling him back to her in a tight hug before letting him go. "Hurry back to me."

"I promise," he says before slipping out of the compartment.

Lucius begins his prefect duties but is not five minutes into it before he sees Bellatrix storming to him. "Hi, Bella," he says, not sure if the wrath he's sensing from her is directed at him or someone else.

"Lucius Malfoy, dammit, I told both of you to take it _slow_." She throws something at him and it bounces off his chest. He bends down to pick it up and sees that it's his missing button from the cloak he wore to the ball.

"Bella…" he says, trying to formulate a plan to soothe her anger.

"Dammit, dammit, _dammit_ Malfoy," she curses. "I thought I could trust you—my _friend_, mind you— not to corrupt my baby sister."

"Bella, I didn't necessarily _corrupt _her—"

Bellatrix pulls her wand and waves it in his face threateningly. "I should skin you alive. I should flay you right here and now. My father would do so _much_ worse if he found out. I _told _you _both_ to take it slow. Does no one listen to me here? Does no one trust my _obvious_ intellect?"

"Bellatrix Black," Lucius says firmly, grabbing her wand arm so that she's forced to look at him. "I love your little sister. I _love _her. In ways I didn't think were possible, or that I was capable of. She means the entire world to me and right now my parents are trying to work out a betrothal between us. Bella, I will never hurt Narcissa. I only want to take care of her and to be with her. That being said, we've dated for almost a year now. I think by most standards, this _is _taking it slow. We waited until we were ready, both of us, and until we knew far beyond a shadow that we loved each other."

"She's still too young," Bellatrix grumbles roughly.

"I don't think you give her enough credit for how intelligent she is, Bella. Besides, this was her idea."

"You really are trying to marry her?" Bellatrix asks, looking up at him and putting her wand away.

"I am," he nods. "Though Mother says I'm not the only one. I will, however, win out. By any means I need to. Narcissa and I belong together, Bella, and so long as she loves me, I'm going to do what I have to assure that we're together."

"If you're implying knocking her up—"

"Bellatrix," he says sharply. "I would never disgrace Narcissa's reputation like that. She will have _everything_, Bella. Everything. But if I have to murder a few unyielding suitors to do it, I will. Narcissa will be my wife."

Bellatrix's eyes search his suspiciously. "Fine," she says shortly. "But if you do, in fact, 'disgrace her reputation', I will castrate you and feed your little thing to the Gryffindor House."

Lucius can't help but smiling softly. "I think they'd find themselves unprepared for such a meal—"

Bellatrix hits his chest harshly and Lucius laughs, taking a step back. "Bella, Bella," he says, smiling at her. "I'll take care of Cissa. I promise you."

Bellatrix nods and it looks like she believes him. "Lucius, there was something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"Yes?" He asks, curious.

"I met a man at my family's ball. His name was Tom Riddle, and the way he spoke… Lucius, I want you to hear him. I want you to hear the fire in his voice. He's going to _change _things, and I think it'd only be right for us to be on his side. A war is coming, Lucius. I can feel it."

"A war, Bella?"

"He said he'd come to my family's ball this Christmas. I want you to hear him. I'm recruiting everyone I think I can trust. Lucius, when you hear him…"

"I'll come," he assures her. "And I'll listen."

Bellatrix nods. "You'll feel it too, Lucius. I know it."

Lucius looks at her, curious but excited.

Bellatrix turns to leave but then spins back. "Oh," she says. "You might want to give that button back to Narcissa. She seemed to be quite fond of it and she doesn't know I stole it. As well as some truly saccharin poetry too… Lucius, I never took you for a poet."

Lucius can't help the rush of blood going to his face and he curses Bellatrix under his breath.

Bellatrix laughs as she walks away. "You ever disregard my advice again, and I'll hold a poetry reading for the entire school."


	65. Chapter 65

Andromeda hangs her head low and knocks on the compartment door. She bites her tongue. _Just get through this. Just say the words._

Rodolphus opens the door and looks down to her. "Andi?" He says, bemused.

"May I speak with Rabastan?" She asks softly.

"Rabs," he says, turning back into the compartment. "Andi is here for you."

The cut on Andromeda's cheek throbs as she waits for Rabastan in the hallway. Eventually, he comes out, sulkily. "What do you want?" He asks, he arms folded tightly.

"To apologize," she says softly, her head still hung. "I was out of line at the ball. I should never have slapped you."

When he still doesn't look satisfied with her apology, she swallows her dignity and continues. "What's more, I was out of line with how I spoke to you. My father has reminded me of my duty and I intend to stay true to those duties." She hates every word coming from her mouth but continues, her body still sore and tender from the spell. "My parents have truly given me an excellent match and I was foolish to not realize that earlier."

Rabastan takes a step to her and she resists pulling away. He touches her chin and tilts her face up so that he can see it, turning to look at the cut. "Does it hurt?" He asks her.

"Yes."

"I would not have been so cruel to you," he tells her. "And I'm sorry for my own actions that night. Andi, I don't want there to be any trouble between us. I accept your apology." He raises his wand to her cheek but she shakes her head.

"I have to keep it for two weeks," she tells him quietly. "It's there to remind me of my duty. And then you can heal it."

"But I accept your apology _now_," he says. "Surely it's been there long enough."

"I must keep it," she whispers, terrified that Bellatrix would tell her father if Rabastan healed it now. She reaches out and takes his hand in both of hers, lowering the wand. "Do you truly accept my apology?"

"I do, Andi," he says. "And I promise I won't force myself on you, either." Andromeda lets out a sigh of relief. "I was taking it too far that night, too. Rods talked to me about it, and he had some good points."

"I will get there someday," Andromeda tells him softly. "But I want our first time to be special. So that I can really give myself to you."

He nods and leans down, kissing her. "But it will be soon, won't it?" He asks.

"I don't know, Rabs, I'm sorry. But I will try."

"Alright," he says, tracing her scar. "Alright. Will you come sit with me?"

She nods softly, wishing she could go find Ted now, but knowing she'll have time to slip away later. "Of course, Rabs."


	66. Chapter 66

Narcissa sinks her head into her hands, her elbows on her knees. She hated being alone. Hated it. She bounces her knees, wishing Lucius would hurry back, although he just left. The door opens and Narcissa sits up, looking at the door hopefully.

Two boys stand there, however, and not Lucius. She's struck immediately by how handsome the first boy is. He has dark shoulder-length hair and thick lashes. The second boy has dusty blonde hair and a thick nose, with a sort of malice in his eyes. "Hello," the first boys and Narcissa straightens. "We were wondering if we could sit with you, Narcissa."

Narcissa blinks in surprise. "You know who I am?" She asks.

The boy smiles, coming into the compartment. "I do," he says, not explaining how he knows her.

"Well," Narcissa says, happy for the company. "I'll need to know _your_ names first. I hate to be at a disadvantage."

The boy laughs, taking a seat across from her, his friend following. "Walden McNair," He says, "and this is my mate, Thorfinn Rowle. We're both Slytherins, so you don't have to worry yourself about the company you're keeping."

"I'm glad to hear that," Narcissa says lethargically. "I'd hate to risk my reputation consorting with questionable characters."

Walden gives her a slow smile. He seemed to be sizing her up, and Narcissa lengthens her body, never wanting to fall short. She drops her shoulder so that her blonde hair falls down loosely, framing her face. He grins, noticing. "We wouldn't want to do anything to that reputation."

"I do recognize the two of you," Narcissa says as she inspects them closely. "You've both been to my family's balls."

"It is the highlight of the wizarding community," Thorfinn says.

"Speaking of which," Walden says, looking at Narcissa intently. "You looked stunning that night. That dress…" He grins. "Truly, you should never wear anything else."

"Well now," Narcissa smiles. "That would get terrible stifling, wouldn't it? There are too many dresses in the world to only wear one."

"And I look forward to seeing you in each one," Walden assures her.

"Why didn't you ask me to dance?" Narcissa demands. "Either of you? I adore dancing."

"It seems Lucius took full command of your dance card," Walden says, shaking his head. "I'm surprised he's left you alone right now. I can't ever seem to find a moment to introduce myself."

"Lucius has Prefect duties," Narcissa says. "And I suppose I'm to blame as well. I hate being alone."

"Well, I'm glad we could cure you of your loneliness at least for right now," Walden says, leaning forward towards her. "And I promise, at the next ball, we'll both ask you to dance."

Narcissa smiles. "I would like that."

"I wouldn't," comes a grumble from the door and the three of them turn to see Lucius standing there. Narcissa can see an intense level of jealousy flaming in his and worries for a moment as to what he's about to do. He looks at Walden with a dark intensity. "What are you doing here?"

"Narcissa was lonely," Walden says, standing, not backing down from Lucius. "You left her all alone."

Narcissa looks between the two of them, sensing a tension which origin she does not know. She stands as well, walking to Lucius and taking his hand. "Are you done with your duties, Luce?" She asks softly, but he doesn't look at her.

"I think you should leave," Lucius tells Walden and Thorfinn. "There's not room in here for four and I need to speak to Narcissa."

Walden looks to Narcissa. "Only if _she _wants us to."

Narcissa blinks in surprise but sees Lucius's jaw tighten. "I think… that might be for the best. But thank you for sitting with me, Walden. And you, Thornfinn."

"We'll have divination together," Walden says, taking a step towards her and Lucius places a possessive arm around her waist. Walden smiles at Narcissa despite it. "Perhaps I'll see you then." With that, him and Thorfin leave.

Lucius lets go of Narcissa's waist and slams the door shut.

"Lucius…?" Narcissa asks, taking a step away from him.

"What the hell was that, Narcissa?" Lucius demands, turning to her.

"Lucius Malfoy, what the hell? What on earth were you thinking?"

"I don't want you talking with him, Narcissa, let alone _flirting_."

Narcissa turns from him, walking to the other side of the compartment, angry at him. "I was not _flirting_," she seethes.

Lucius laughs cruelly. "The hell you weren't. And he was practically all over you. If I hadn't come back when I did—"

"Nothing would have happened," Narcissa says sharply. "I was not flirting with him, Lucius. Dammit. Damn _you_. You left me sitting here all alone and then… then _scream _at me because I was talking to people. Walden was right, I _do _spend all my time with you, and I just didn't realize that it's because you've been isolating me from anyone who even wants to talk to me."

"You don't understand, Narcissa. Walden is not interested in being your friend." He shakes his head, angry at her for not understanding.

"You're acting crazy, Lucius," Narcissa accuses. "The jealousy has gotten to you. If I can't even have _friends _while dating you—"

"You _do _have friends, Narcissa, so don't play that. It's _him _that I don't want you to talk to. You don't understand his intentions. Or you do and you just don't care."

"What's his grand evil intention, Lucius?" Narcissa demands. "I think at worst you're feeling threatened. Threatened and mistrustful." She walks over to him and grabs his cloak, forcing him to look at her. "I've given myself to you, Lucius. In every way now. Is that not enough to earn trust from you? I don't have anything more to give you. So please accept the amount I've offered. And dammit, Lucius, trust me enough to not go running around behind your back if you leave me alone for five minutes."

Lucius sighs, his body loosening as he lets go of the anger. He sinks his forehead against hers. "Just not _him_, Cissa. Please. Just not him."

"No, Lucius. You have to trust me. Doesn't matter who it is, you have to trust me."

Lucius takes something out of his pocket and presses it into Narcissa's hand. "I trust you."

Narcissa looks down to her hand and sees his small button places there. "How did you…Trixy?"

He nods.

"Dammit. I swear I—"

"It's alright, my dear," he says, kissing her softly. "She understands. None of my limbs are getting ripped off today."

"You do know that I'd never flirt with anyone but you, don't you?" Narcissa asks him, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head against his chest.

"Forgive me my jealousy?" He asks.

"Never," Narcissa says, leaning up and kissing his chin. "I love your jealousy. I love knowing that I'm yours. I just don't want you to ever doubt _me_. I'm yours, Lucius. Yours and no one else's."

"I know," he says, leaning down and kissing her. "And I trust you, my dear. I do." He squeezes her hand that holds the button. "We belong to each other, each other and no one else."

Narcissa wraps her arms around his neck. "You still owe me a bit of worshipping," she says, kissing him. "And I think I'd like to get a head start on that right now."

Lucius laughs, grinning and sitting down, pulling Narcissa into his lap. "Let's see what we can do about that," he says, kissing her deeply.


	67. Chapter 67

Bellatrix blasts away at the dummies. She felt invigorated in her practice now, knowing that each minute of training was bringing her closer to fighting besides Tom once again. The thought made her smile and she worked herself even harder, pushing all of her limits. She would be the best for him. She would do whatever it took.

She worked herself late in the night, knowing the teachers and Prefects were more lenient on the first night, but as she walked back, her thoughts turned to Rodolphus, and to her tied future with him. She'd have to convince him to let her go after this. It'd be better if she convinced him to join as well. She knew Barty and Lucius would be interested, but she wondered about Rodolphus.

She catches sight of Regulus walking ahead of her in the hallway and hurries for a moment to catch up to him. "Regs," she says, touching his arm.

He starts before turning to her. "Oh, Bella," he says surprised.

Bellatrix raises an eyebrow to him. "Bella?" She asks. "Damn, Black. I can't remember the last time you called me Bella."

Regulus shrugs half-heartedly, starting to walk back to the commons.

"Hey," Bellatrix says, walking fast to keep up with him. "What is it? You don't seem like yourself. Don't tell me something terrible happened over the summer." She grins at him, trying to lighten the mood.

"It's Sirius," Regulus says with another weak shrug. "He ran away again. For nearly a month this time. Hell knows where he stayed, he won't talk to me about it. Mother was about ready to disown him then and there, but he finally turned back up in his bed one night like nothing ever happened."

"Oh," Bellatrix says, her face falling. "Damn, Regs, I'm sorry."

"Had to find out from Kreature that he was even back at all." Regulus shakes his head. It was strange to Bellatrix to see him in such a somber mood.

"Sirius has always been an odd one," Bellatrix says softly, trying to comfort him. "I've never really gotten him. The only one who seems to be able to talk to him is Andi, though I don't know what that says about him. Oh and his _friends._" She turns up her nose in disgust.

"Mother hates them, too," he shakes his head. "I'm afraid Sirius will corrupt Andi as well. I've heard one or two nasty rumors about her."

"About Andi?" Bellatrix tightens reflexively.

"Oh you know how Andi is. Someone was going to call her a blood traitor eventually."

"I thought I'd dealt with that," Bellatrix says with a huff. "I—"

"I'm sure you have," Regulus says, shaking his head. "Though I did hear about her little tryst with that muggle."

"That was never a _tryst_," she says, fighting the defensive nature of her voice. "She just involved herself in a situation where she didn't belong."

Regulus raises an eyebrow. "Huh," he says. "For some reason I thought I had heard they were dating." He shrugs. "You never know the kind of rumors people make up."

"_Dating_?" Her lip curls, disgusted. "_A muggle_? Just the thought of it…" She retches.

"Technically a mudblood, I suppose," Regulus says lethargically.

"I should flay whoever started a rumor like that," Bellatrix says angrily. "Andi's with Rabs now. And once they figure out all their little… arrangements… they'll be quite fine. Lovely, even. I'm sure."

Regulus raises an eyebrow. "They not working out?"

"Andromeda is a prude," Bellatrix says bluntly with a shrug. "And Rabastan is a boy. I'm sure once they get over it all and just have sex they'll get over all their issues."

"Is that what you did with Rods? Got over all your issues?"

Bellatrix tightens. "It's different with me and Rods. We're…"

"Black, he's my best friend. And he's a good guy. He might not be top of the class, but he's smart. Don't let my dragging him down fool you. And he's crazy about you. You damn near broke his heart when you broke up with him. And you know what? He hasn't said a _single_ bad thing about you. Even through that."

"I just… I needed time to be myself, Regs. To be someone _other _than just his wife. I need time to know I can love him without the pressure of it all."

Regulus rolls his eyes. "Nah, what you're doing is making excuses. But whatever, Bella. Just have a damn conversation with him because he deserves it. That's all I wanted to say."

Bellatrix looks at him, angry at his bluntness and about ready to defend herself again but he shakes his head. "Black," he says. "Don't be too proud to listen to my advice. Even if you don't want to be with him right now, you're still going to marry him some day. It'd probably be for the best if you two didn't hate each other."

Bellatrix grumbles indignantly as they reach the commons. "I'll do what I want," she states firmly, but she knows she'll make time to speak with Rodolphus.

Regulus rolls his eyes, muttering, "Whatever Black," before going up to his room.

Bellatrix sighs, heading up to her own room.


	68. Chapter 68

Ted is already waiting for her when she slips into the study room. A grin spreads across his face and she finds herself matching him. They don't need to say anything to each other, they merely meet in the center of the room and pull the other into their arms. Ted kisses her deeply and Andromeda finds herself laughing softly.

"You've gotten taller," she mumbles into his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck, nearly having to get on her tiptoes to reach him now. She pulls away to inspect him, running her hands through his hair. "You're nearly a man now, aren't you?" She asks, kissing him gently.

He laughs softly, kissing her back. "I've missed you, Dromeda," he says. "I can't even tell you how much…" He lets out a laugh. "I spent the entire summer waiting by the window for your owls. My parents thought I contracted some wizard disease. I couldn't think of how to tell them that it was just a regular old case of being utterly in love with a girl much too good for me."

She beams at him, pulling him down into another kiss, needing him with every bit of her soul. "Oh, my Ted, how did I ever think I could live a moment without you?" She kisses him desperately, pulling him even closer to him. "You're letters were the only thing that kept me going."

He wraps his arms around her waist, kissing her back just as deeply. "I love you," he says. "I love you, Dromeda."

"I love you, too," she breathes, her heart pounding. "Oh, Ted, I love you. I *love* you." She kisses him deeply, holding onto him.

He responds to the needs of her lips, kissing her the way he had dreamed since he first saw her. He kisses her for a long time before he wraps her tightly in his arms. "How are you, Dromeda?" He asks her, his voice soft with concern.

She buries her head in his chest, holding onto him tightly. "I can't go back. I can't… Oh, Ted, I don't ever even want to leave your arms."

He holds her to him even tighter, his arms around her back. "Stay in my arms as long as you need to," he tells her gently, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm scared of everything," Andromeda admits. She squeezes her eyes tightly and a few drops of hot tears spill over and down her face. "I'm scared of Rabastan, I'm scared of my father, I'm scared of all of them finding out about us. But most of all, I'm scared of losing you."

"You'll always have me," he promises. "For as long as you want me. And I'll help you get through the rest, dear."

She breathes out into his chest, her fears and worries fading now that he's physically in her arms again. "Tell me about your parents," she says, urging for a world unlike her own.

"Oh, they're simple people," Ted says softly, holding her head against him. "Mother always stayed at home so that she could raise me. She has a garden now, of which she is very proud, and her zucchini casserole just won our local cook-off."

Andromeda smiles, the whole of it sounding wonderful compared to her own life. "And your father?"

"He's a dentist," Ted laughs softly and Andromeda can feel the vibration of his laugh against her face. She looks up to him as he continues. "He fixes and cleans teeth for a living. But we get buy. We're not rich, mind you. Far from it. But we get along."

"It all sounds wonderful," she whispers softly. "I'd like to meet them someday."

He kisses the top of her head. "I told them about you, you know. I mean, I wrote them all about you last year, but I couldn't stop talking about you all summer. My mother already loves you."

"Oh no," she laughs softly. "You must have built me up too much. I'll never live up to that."

"You're perfect," he mutters, leaning down to kiss her gently. "Mama knows it and so do I."

She pulls him even deeper into a kiss. "_You're _perfect, Ted. You're all I want. _All of it_."

He grins, kissing her again. "I'm so glad to be back with you," he says. "I'm glad to finally be able to _hold_ you, to _kiss _you."

"Then hold me," she mutters. "Kiss me, Ted." She slides her hands up his chest and around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. "I promise to never take you for granted again."

"You kept me waiting a long time," he laughs into her lips, the tips of his fingers running up her arm and then tracing her collarbone. "Had me mooning over you for an entire year, and then just when you gave my a glimmer a hope, you snatched that away."

"To be fair," she says, cutting herself off by kissing him. "I'm an idiot."

He laughs, placing his hands on her hips and lifting her so that she's sitting on the table. "You're the smartest girl I've ever met," he says, tugging at her bottom lip before kissing her gently. "But, yeah, you're a complete idiot."

She laughs, hitting his chest. He catches her hand and grins, resting it against his chest and kissing her even deeper.

"I want to say here forever," she moans softly. "I don't care if everyone finds out. I don't care if Trixy goes red in the face seeing me kiss you, or Rabastan tears his hair out from anger. I love you, Ted. I don't care about any of them."

Ted smiles at her softly, tucking one of her loose curls behind her ear. "I appreciate the gesture, Dromeda," he says gently, "but we both know that isn't true." He kisses her forehead.

She sighs, resting her head against his chest. "I don't want to keep us a secret," she says softly. "I love you, Ted. But it's… it's so dangerous for me to love you." She closes her eyes tightly, remembering the pain of the spell from her father.

He tilts her head up and kisses her gently. "How often can you get away and meet me?" He asks.

"I don't know," she admits, "but I'll come as often as I can."

"Then I'll meet you here every day at seven. If you don't come after ten minutes, I'll know that you can't make it that day."

She nods. "I'll come every single chance I get," she promises.

He nods, kissing her again. "It's almost curfew, darling. But I'll meet you here tomorrow."

She steals another kiss before nodding. "I'll come tomorrow night."

The two of them break away ruefully, both returning to their separate common rooms.


	69. Chapter 69

"Let me carry your book for you, Narcissa," Walden says, following her out of Astrology.

"I don't think Lucius would like that too much," Narcissa says, keeping a step in front of him.

"I didn't think I needed his permission," Walden grins, following behind her quickly. "I didn't know he dictated all of your life choices."

"Only the ones that concern flirtatious boys," Narcissa says crisply, intent on not giving him the time.

Walden hurries out in front of her to cut her off and bring her to a stop. "Are you accusing me of being flirtatious?" He asks, laughing softly. "Far from it, Narcissa. If I was being flirtatious, I'd put my hand here…" He places a hand on her forearm and uses his other hand to tilt her chin up to him. "And I'd tell you that your eyes are an absolutely devastating shade of blue. If I was flirting with you, I'd whisper your name softly into your ear." He leans down to her, his lips brushing her ear. "And, Narcissa," he whispers softly, his lips moving from her ear and getting dangerously close to her own, "if I was flirting with you, I might try something like this…"

Narcissa breaks away a moment before his lips meet hers, feeling heated. "Walden McNair," she says sharply. "If you're looking to make an enemy of Lucius, I'd appreciate it if you kept me out of it."

"Narcissa," he says, reaching out and touching her arm again. "When will you realize that this has nothing to do with Lucius. The only thing that this is about is you and me."

"Well, _I _have a boyfriend, McNair," she says forcefully, pulling away from him again. "And he's the jealous type, so I don't think either of us want him to see you talking to me like this, much less trying to kiss me in the hallway."

"Narcissa," he says again. "How long have you been with Lucius?" He takes her hand and she turns to face him, holding her text book against her chest tightly.

"A year," she says. "Well, almost a year now."

"Well, now," he says, smiling at her. "I think that's much too short a time for you to have completely made up your mind about what you want in life. Especially when you've sampled so little."

"Listen, Walden," she says, flattered by his continued advances but knowing she needed to put an end to this before it made its way back to Lucius. "You're cute and all, but I _love_ Lucius. I'm madly head-over-heels for him. Sappy heart eyes and swooning, _that _kind of love for him. So I'm afraid you're playing a game you can't win. Lucius has already won. So you're sweet, and honestly I'm flattered, but if I allow you to continue like this, it's only going to cause trouble."

"You look like the kind of girl who likes a bit of trouble," he grins, stepping to her again and Narcissa puts a hand on his chest.

"Walden, I'm serious. Lucius is not someone you want to mess with."

"Narcissa," he says, taking her hand from his chest and holding it. "I'm not worried about Lucius. Not in the slightest. The only one I'm concerned about is you."

"I've already told you, Walden," she says, trying to take her hand back but he holds it tightly. "I have a boyfriend, who I am _in love with_. And my reputation matters a lot to me, so will you _kindly _let go of my hand."

"Are you saying you aren't attracted to me?" He asks, raising an eyebrow. "Because I can see that that isn't the case. If you're so worried about Lucius, we can go somewhere more private. You have my word, I won't breathe a word of it to him."

"It doesn't matter how I feel about you," Narcissa says hotly. "I _love _Lucius. And you can't compete with that, McNair. You fall too short. So let me go before I take this as an insult to my honor and feel the need to defend myself."

"There's no need for that," Walden says. "I was only trying to be chivalrous. All I did was hope that there might be some connection between us."

Narcissa softens, feeling a bit guilty at threatening him. "I'm sorry," she says. "I don't mean to be rude, Walden. But please try to understand, I'm dating Lucius. And I'm happy with him. Terribly happy. If you want to be my friend, I'd be more than thrilled. But I can't have you making advances like this."

"Will you to make at least one last argument?" Walden asks her, squeezing her hand gently.

Narcissa sighs but nods. "_One_ more," she says, knowing nothing he can say can convince her and hoping that this will get it all out of his system.

Walden, however, doesn't say anything. Rather, he leans down and pulls Narcissa into a deep kiss. Narcissa is too shocked for a moment to resist, but then pulls away, slapping Walden across his face. "Walden, I…" She says angrily. She shoves at his chest. "Why would you _do _that? I've already told you, I'm with _Lucius_. And if you're not going to respect that… then I don't want to be your friend, Walden. I don't even want to _see _you." She can feel the tears welling in her eyes, insulted that he would use her like that. She gathers her things and rushes down the hall, not wanting for Walden to say anything else, and not wanting him to see her cry.

Once she gets far enough away, she stops to catch her breath and brush away the tears. She decides not to let Lucius know about what just happened, knowing nothing good would come of it.


	70. Chapter 70

Bellatrix finishes her third drink of the night at Regulus's back-to-school party. She had put off talking to Rodolphus all week and she knew she needed to get it over with it. She takes a deep breath, finally feeling drunk enough, and makes her way to where Rodolphus stands laughing with Nick.

She swallows deeply and then approaches them. "Rodolphus?" She asks, trying to keep the slur from her voice. "Can I talk with you?"

"Sure," he says, and Bellatrix can't tell if there is restraint in his voice. He walks with her over to as empty of a corner as they're going to find. "What's on your mind."

"Rods… I'm sorry. I'm sorry I can't be perfect for you," she launches straight into it, not knowing if she'll be able to get it all out if she goes about it slowly. "The truth is that I'd make a terrible wife, and absolutely terrible one, and you deserve better than that. I don't want children. I don't want to be in charge of a household. I don't want to be _stuck_. I can't give you that, any of that. Rodolphus, if I'm being honest, I don't even want to get married. I don't want to belong to a man, even one that I like as much as you, and I don't like a lot of men. I enjoy being with you, I enjoy having you as a friend, hell, I even like sleeping with you, but I'm not a _wife_."

Rodolphus takes her long rant silently, letting it all sink in. "Okay," he says once she's finished.

"Okay?" Bellatrix asks. "What do you mean okay?"

Rodolphus shrugs. "I mean okay. I don't know what I can do about ending the betrothal, but if that's what you want, I'll speak to my parents."

"No, I… Rodolphus, that's not what I mean."

"Then what do you mean?" He asks her.

"I mean I love you, dammit," she says, surprised by her own drunken words. "And I mean that you deserve better than me. I'm trying to give _you _an out here, Rodolphus, not take one for myself. I'll be a terrible wife, and I know it. I've found my purpose now and it isn't bearing children. So if that's want, then I'll understand if you look for it somewhere else."

He looks her over for another long minute and Bellatrix frowns, feeling herself grow nervous. "No," he says and once again Bellatrix is baffled.

"No?"

"No," Rodolphus says, nodding. "No, I don't want anything else. No, I don't want _anybody_ else. Dammit, Bella, this is the first time you've told me you love me. You think I'm going to throw that away because you think I haven't realized by now that you won't be a traditional wife?" He rolls his eyes. "Hell, Bella, I knew that all along. So no. I'm not taking your out. And if you're not taking an out either, I say we get out of here and find somewhere a bit more quiet to go celebrate the fact that you _finally _told me you love me."

Bellatrix laughs, biting her lip and looking him over. It _had _been a long time since they were together and if she was being honest with herself, Rodolphus did looking tempting there, his dark eyes shining. She leans in and takes his hand. "Our usual spot?" She laughs and he grins in response, hurrying with her out of the party.

The two of them make their way to the Room of Requirement and both nearly have all of their clothes off before they reach the bed. Rodolphus laughs, pulling her into his arms and kissing her hungrily, his hand running up her side as his lips down her throat.

Bellatrix moans, unstrapping her bra and tossing it to the side of the bed as she reaches for his belt. Rodolphus bites her skin gently, grinning up at her. "Damn, I've missed you," he laughs.

"Mmm, shut up, Lestrange. Shut up and make love to me."

Rodolphus laughs, kicking his shoes off and taking off his trousers. "As you wish," he says, leaning back down to her and kissing her deeply. Bellatrix pushes him down on the bed and climbs on top of him, kissing him as she does.

Rodolphus grins, looking up at her. "Does this mean we're back together?" He asks her.

"Mmmm, we'll see, Lestrange," she says, leaning down and kissing his jaw. "Depends on how good you are in bed."

Rodolphus laughs, leaning up and grabbing Bellatrix's waist. He spins her around, kissing her deeply, intent to prove himself.


	71. Chapter 71

"Have a drink, Andi," Rabastan says.

"Thank you," Andromeda says, "but I don't drink. I'm sorry… I know I'm not much fun at parties. You can go with your friends, if you'd like. I wouldn't mind."

"I've hardly seen you all week," Rabastan says, shaking his head. "I don't know how you have so much homework already, Andi. I've barely had any assignments."

"I just want to stay ahead," she says softly.

"You should let loose," he says. "Have a drink for once. Have some _fun_."

"This isn't really my idea of fun," she says with a shrug. "It all feels so overwhelming. All these people and in such a tight space. I've never really liked it much."

"Have you ever _tried _to have fun, though?" Rabastan argues. "Have a drink, Andi." He hands her a cup again and this time she takes it, not wanting to continue to argue with him. "_Drink_," Be insists and Andromeda sips at the foul liquid. She makes a face and Rabastan laughs. "Come on," he says. "Drink some more and I promise you'll have a good time."

Andromeda sighs but takes another drink to humor him. She hated parties. Hated the loudness and the closeness of everyone's bodies. She lets Rabastan lead her around through the night, however, nodding or smiling politely to all of his friends and taking another sip each time Rabastan commanded it. She felt her mind go foggy the more she drank, and it almost came as a relief. It was almost pleasant not having to pay attention to Rabastan's friends and their idle conversation.

Towards the end of the night, however, Rabastan takes her hand and leads her into one of the alcoves. She lets him wrap his arms around her and kiss her deeply, not attempting as much of a protest as she normally would have now that she's able to close her eyes and forget that Rabastan is there at all, that it's his lips on hers, his hands on her body. She becomes more alert, however, as he works the buttons of her shirt, pulling it down around her shoulders and kissing her neck. "Rabs…" she says, tired of always having to put up a fight with him. "I think I should be going to bed."

He traces up her stomach and she feels even more naked than she is. "We're having _fun_ tonight, Andi. _Fun_."

"This isn't fun for me, Rabs," she whispers, taking her shirt and wrapping it tightly around herself. "You scare me when you get like this. I think I had too much to drink. Please. I just want to go lay down."

"I _scare_ you?" He asks with a frown. "_Me_? I've been nothing but patient with you, Andi. Much more so than any other betrothed would have tolerated." He reaches up and touches the scar on her face, holding his hand to her face. "Should I be more like your father? I can be cruel, Andi. If that's what I want to be."

Andromeda shudders, her arms falling to her sides and her shirt loosening again, exposing her stomach. She wonders for a moment if he'll break his promise to her and force himself on her, but he just traces down her face to the skin of her chest. "I don't want to be cruel, Andi. Not with you."

"I just need more time," she whispers. "Please, Rabs. A year. Give me one more year and then I'll be yours. Completely. Please."

He sighs but his fingers go to buttoning her shirt once more. "A year," he says. "And then no more pulling away. No more flinching at my touch."

Andromeda nods, knowing that this didn't buy her forever, but it was the best she could do. One year with Ted. That's all she had, and then she knew she'd have no other choice but to give herself to Rabastan, to follow her parents plan for her. She wanted to run to Ted immediately, to throw her arms around him and making every damn moment of the year count, but instead she pulls Rabastan into a soft kiss. "Thank you," she whispers. "And I promise I'll be the perfect wife. I just need this year to get there."

He nods, kissing her back. His hands stop near the top of her shirt, it still half unbuttoned and he leans down, kissing the center of her chest delicately. "One year isn't too terribly long," he says, but she can hear the stubborn pouting in his voice.

She swallows. She wondered if this is what he'd be like as a husband, scaring or pouting his way until he got what he wanted from her. She wondered if he would get bored of her eventually. If her novelty and restraint would wear him out until he looked for pleasure outside of their wedding bed. She knew it wasn't uncommon and she doubted she could entertain Rabastan for long. "Not too long," she says softly, touching his cheek delicately.

"I'll walk you to your room," he says, glum as he always is each time she refuses him. She takes his hands delicately and lets herself be led up to her room, the effects of the alcohol still making her feel groggy and slow.

"I'm sorry it's taking me so long," she whispers once they reach the stairs. "You've been more than patient and I appreciate it."

He gives her a half shrug. "It isn't me, is it?" He stops her before she goes up the stairs.

"Rabs… I wasn't ready to know. And now knowing that you're going to be my husband… it puts pressure on it. Too much pressure. I don't want to mess things up. I don't want to let you down, but I don't want to let my parents down, either. I don't know where that line is. That's really what I need the time for."

He nods. "I thought it might be because I'm not smart like Nick."

"It's nothing like that," she assures him. _It's because you're cruel and demanding and throw tantrums when you don't get your way. And you're not Ted. You're not _Ted. She thinks it's but doesn't say it. "And if Nick was really so smart, he wouldn't have dumped me." She gives him a half-hearted smile, but he takes it, laughing.

"Goodnight, Andi. I'll see you at breakfast."

"Goodnight, Rabs," she whispers.


	72. Chapter 73

The first month passes quickly and Narcissa makes sure to avoid each of Walden's attempts at apologizing to her. She makes a point to sit with Lucius, intertwining herself with him at every occasion, though one morning she catches a glimpse of Walden watching the two of them at breakfast. His eyes are cold with jealous and Narcissa shivers.

"I don't like the way he looks at you," Lucius grumbles, having caught Walden's stare as well.

"He's harmless," Narcissa assures him, kissing his shoulder. "And besides, I don't blame him for being jealous. Who wouldn't be when watching us?"

Lucius doesn't respond and Narcissa reaches up to turn his face back towards her. "Lucius Malfoy, are you going to spend all your energy focused on him, or are you going to sore some of it on _me,_ who deserves it so much more."

"Mmm," he says, leaning down and kissing her. "Come to Hogsmeade with me."

"I can't," she pouts. "Next year, my darling."

"Then I'll stay here. We can go for a walk. Sneak into the Forest."

Narcissa smiles and kisses him. "You've been trying to hide it, but I know you've been looking forward to going with your friends for weeks. I'd be a terrible girlfriend if I made you stay. But you _are _bringing me back gifts. I expect to be spoiled, Lucius. _Spoiled_."

Lucius smiles. "It's just… your sister is having us meet someone. If it weren't for that, I wouldn't mind blowing off everyone to spend the day with you."

"You can spend the night with me," she promises, biting his ear promiscuously. He grins, looking at her devilishly. "But only," she says, her bites moving down to his jaw, "if you absolutely spoil me with presents from Hogsmeade."

He laughs and scoops her up, setting her in his lap despite the rest of the students still trying to eat breakfast around them. "I'd buy out all of Hogsmeade for a promise like that from you, my darling mink."

She laughs softly, kissing him deeply. "Bring me back something pretty and I'll wear it just for you," she whispers in his ear, letting her lips trace down his jaw.

He grins and pulls her in for a deep kiss.

"Oh, get a room!" Regulus calls out from down the table. "Disgusting behavior. Truly _disgusting._ Do the two of you realize that there are people trying to _eat_ around here?" He gets up and storms over to them. "You two should be _ashamed of yourselves_. There are _children_ here."

Narcissa rolls her eyes, twisting her arms loosely around Lucius's neck and laying her head against his chest. "Regs is just jealous because no one has, and no one will ever, loved him." She yawns lazily.

Lucius laughs and Regulus scolds her. "Narcissa Black. As your older and _clearly_ wiser cousin, I should just—"

"Oh, then go and do it," Narcissa says turning to him and laughing. She turns back to Lucius and kisses his chin before sliding off of his lap. "Fine, you win, Regs. I'm going. You don't have to suffer through us any longer."

Regulus shakes his head but turns to Lucius. "You're coming to Hogsmeade, yes?"

"I'm coming," he nods. "Bella's been hyping it too much to miss." He catches Narcissa's hand and pulls her back to him before she leaves, kissing her. "I'll see you tonight, Cissa."

She grins and traces his face, kissing him deeply before winking at him, making sure Regulus catches the wink. "Don't keep me waiting, Malfoy," she says before heading upstairs to get some homework out of the way.

—-

Narcissa sits downstairs in the commons, bored near delerious of her homework. The older students hadn't been gone for an hour and yet she was already going crazy. She's about ready to give up and go find something else to do when she sees Walden making his way to her. She curses to herself and hurries to try and put her things away but Walden is faster.

"Narcissa, Narcissa please. I come in peace. I only wanted to come apologize." He holds out his hands in fellowship.

Narcissa looks up at him suspiciously. "Shouldn't you be at Hogsmeade with everyone else?"

"This was the only time I thought I could get to you to apologize," he says. "You've been avoiding me, and I hardly ever see you without Lucius."

"I thought you weren't scared of Lucius."

"I don't think he'd appreciate me apologizing to you," he says softly, "but I still felt the need to. I overstepped and I feel terrible about it. I was just sure you felt the same connection I did… I'm sorry, Narcissa. Really, truly. And if you'll forgive me, I'd really hope you'd allow me that second chance at being your friend."

"And that bottle of butterbeer?" She asks suspiciously, nodding to the bottle in his hand.

"A gift of surrender," he says, placing it on the table before her. "I didn't know what you liked, so I hoped this would do the trick since I know you can't go to Hogsmeade yet. I hoped it make you feel less left out."

She raises and eyebrow, but nods. "You're really sorry?" She asks.

"Yes," he nods. "I'm not sorry that I'm crazy for you— I'd have to be a blind fool to not realize you're the most beautiful girl at school—but I'm sorry I didn't listen to you and that I tried to kiss you even though you made it clear where you stood."

Narcissa sizes him up. "And you really want to be my friend?"

"I do," he says. He flashes her a grin. "And it's only in small part in the hope that you'll wake up one day and realize you're too good for Lucius. But I promise to play nice until then and respect you completely."

Narcissa grabs her things and stands up. She hesitates for a moment and then grabs the bottle of butterbeer. "I'll consider it," she says, turning for him and heading to her room without looking at her. She can feel his eyes on her, though, watching her go up the stairs.

She plops down on her bed and thinks over Walden's apology, wondering how sincere he was. She yawns deeply and decides its best to put it all from her mind and curl up to sleep until Lucius gets back so that she can stay up all night just listening to Lucius sleep. She yawns and drifts off into an untroubled sleep.

Narcissa wakes up a while later, feeling groggy and disjointed. She sees the bottle of butterbeer on her nightstand and reaches for it, needing something to quench her dry mouth. As she drinks it, she's surprised by how warm it makes her feel. More than that, her brain seems to clear. All of her worries, her fears, everything, gone. She felt one intent, one motivation, and one realization. Walden McNair. She was absolutely, undeniably, in _love_ with Walden McNair.


	73. Chapter 735

Bellatrix grins as she sees the turnout. She had spoken with the owner of the Hog's Head beforehand and he had allowed them to meet in a small room to the side of the bar. She had carefully selected the group that now sat around the room. "Before he gets here," Bellatrix says, "I need you all to vow to me that what is said in this room won't go out of this room. We won't discuss it with friends, girlfriends," she looks pointedly at Lucius, "or anyone else. I invited you here because I trust you, and I'd like you to extend that trust to Tom Riddle. He's doing us a kindness by coming here to talk to us and I expect all of you to show him the utmost courtesy and respect."

"Quite the introduction," a voice comes from the back of the room and they all turn to see a stranger sitting in the there, having slipped in sometime during Bellatrix's speech. Now that they've noticed him, however, his stature was impossible to ignore.

Bellatrix grins upon seeing him, feeling her heart beat with intensity. "Tom Riddle," she says respectfully. She felt the sudden need to bow as he stood up, his presence was so powerful. She steps aside to make room for him and goes to sit down. Rodolphus has saved her a seat but Bellatrix pretends not to notice, going to sit besides Regulus. It was silly, Bellatrix knew it, but she didn't want Tom to think she was taken.

She looks to Tom, her eyes shining, excited to hear his words once again.

Tom looks over the room, inspecting each of them and Bellatrix straightens her back when his eyes fall on her. His voice is soft when he finally speaks. "Before we go any further," he says, "let me express that I am not here out of trivial boredom or an underdeveloped idealism for the future. I am here to express action and anyone here who is incapable of backing their beliefs with their wands is encouraged to leave now." His eyes drill into each of them and no one dares move a muscle.

"Right," he says, standing. "Then we shall continue on the assumption that each of you will take what I say on good will." He moves around the space easily and Bellatrix is glad to see everyone reacting to the intoxicating nature of his voice and the charisma of his presence. "What it comes down to is that I need fighters. I need young wizards whose blood _boils_ for change. I need those who can feel the injustice in the world and seek to establish their destiny by setting it right. The wizarding world is sick, magic weakened near the point of starvation due to our negligence. We have _allowed _for this sickness. Open our arms and embraced it. Nay, crawled into bed and lain with it. I know that each of you are aware of this sickness, this vileness of infestation. _Mudbloods and Muggles_." He spits the words out and the room ripples with agreement. "They sap at the purity of magic. They contaminate it. And that is what it comes down to. _Purity_. When I look around this room, I see the likes of some of the best wizarding households. Those in the room are the only ones that can stand against this rot that our society has allowed. Only those who believe in the purity of magic can restore it."

Bellatrix can feel her chest burn with every word. Tom Riddle continues speaking for another hour, her friends just as invigorated and mystified as she is. When he finishes, they swarm around him, burdening him with questions, the fires in their eyes as well. Bellatrix waits patiently until they finally all leave before going to speak to him. "Thank you for responding to my letters," she says, walking to him.

"I underestimated you, Bellatrix," he says. "You heard the cry for action in my words and you responded."

"You'll get nowhere with the old goats you were talking to at my family's party," she says. "They're too fat and indulgent in their ways to be moved by such a passionate cry as yours, even if they know in their hearts that your words bolster the truth."

"They serve their needs," Tom smiles softly. "But you're right, they are no fighters. Not like the likes of this group."

"Did you see it in them?" Bellatrix asks, her eyes dancing. "You've set ablaze a wildfire. It will consume the world, I know it."

"_We _must encourage that fire," Tom says, standing. He gathers his things and Bellatrix frowns.

"Must you go so soon?" She asks, hoping to spend more time near his proximity.

"I have work," Tom says, giving her that smile that seems to hold more mystery in it than anything Bellatrix had encountered beforehand.

"Work?" Bellatrix says, caught in surprise.

"There is much you don't understand yet, Bellatrix," Tom says. "So many factors at play that will build to a great reimagining. You must trust that they are at play, though, even if you can't see them working."

"Wait," Bellatrix says as Tom reaches the door. He looks at her over his shoulder, pausing. "Bella," she says. "Call me Bella."

Tom smiles and Bellatrix can't make out the emotion behind it. He gives her a small nod and then disappears out the door. Bellatrix lets her breath out slowly before going to meet up with her friends once again, all of their bodies invigorated by Tom Riddle's words.


	74. Chapter 74

Lucius walks back with Bellatrix and Barty back to the castle at the end of their day, ladened with bags of gifts for Narcissa, nearly having lived up to his promise of buying everything.

"You sure you've got enough there, Lucius?" Barty laughs, following behind them. He pulls out a bit of lace, grinning wildly. "I'm not sure that this little number will fit you. We can get you one with more frills."

"Hands off, Bartimeus," Lucius growls murderously.

"Really, Lucius?" Bellatrix groans, eyeing his bags. "_Really_? This is near insane levels of… insanity."

"They're for Narcissa," he says defensively.

"You're going to bankrupt your family," she says rolling her eyes. "That is, of you haven't already."

Barty snickers again. "How did you go from a meeting like _that_," he says, referring to their meeting with Tom Riddle, "to being this insufferable about Narcissa? Don't you think she's spoiled enough?"

"I will hex the next person to even _comment_ on my presents for Narcissa," Lucius bites as they walk into the castle.

Bellatrix and Barty laugh, but let the joke end as their conversation turns back to Tom Riddle.

"No wonder you were so obsessed with him," Barty says to Bellatrix. "I was about ready to start a war on his words alone."

Lucius tunes them out as they make their way to the commons. He was just as caught up by Tom Riddle as the rest of them, but Barty and Bellatrix had been discussing him non-stop since they left the Boar's Head.

"Alright," Lucius announces at the reach the commons. "Feel free to prattle about out here, but I have a girl waiting for me on the other side of this door, so I leave you here."

Bellatrix and Barty share a look before the both of them start booing Lucius in unison. "Gah, you're insufferable," Barty groans. "You and Cissa are absolutely horrifying. Get out of here, Lucius. And take your bleeding heart with you."

Lucius rolls his eyes and shoves his way past the two of them, heading in to the commons. When he enters, he looks around the room for Narcissa. He sees her blonde head near the fireplace and a grin spreads across his face and he raises the bags, taking a step towards her. He stops dead in his tracks, however, when Narcissa moves her head and he sees that she's sitting on a boy's lap, her lips intertwined with his. And not just any boy's. _Walden McNair_'s. Anger flashes in him and he drops the bags, marching over to them.

"_What the hell is this_?" He demands, the fury bubbling up in his voice.

Narcissa breaks away to look at him, but she doesn't seem too concerned with seeing him there. She sinks against Walden's chest, her arm wrapped around him.

"Oh, go away, Lucius," Walden says. "Can't you see that you aren't wanted here?" He slides his arm around Narcissa and Lucius's stomach turns.

Lucius pulls his wand out and points it at Walden. "Again I say, _what the hell is going on here_?"

"Narcissa has decided that she would rather be with me than with you," Walden says, speaking for her.

Lucius narrows his eyes suspiciously at Walden. "Bullshit," he says. "Bullshit, bullshit, _bullshit_." He holds the wand against Walden's throat and Narcissa finally reacts, pushing Lucius's wand away and looking at him furiously.

"Get that away from him," she says forcefully.

"Narcissa," Lucius says, baffled by her behavior. "Let's go talk."

"I don't want to talk," she says, sinking back into Walden's lap. "I want to stay here, with Walden. And I want you to leave us alone." She kisses Walden's cheek before glaring at Lucius.

"I think you owe me a conversation," Lucius says sharply.

"Mmm, just ignore him," Walden says, turning Narcissa's face back to him and kissing her.

"Get your hands off of her," Lucius says, his fury spiking, he takes Narcissa's arm and yanks her off of Walden's lap.

Narcissa turns to him angrily. "How dare you—"

"Come," he commands, still holding her arm and leading her to the other side of the room despite her protests.

"Lucius Malfoy, you let me go this instant. I swear to god—"

"What the _hell_ is going on here, Narcissa?" Lucius demands. "I leave you alone for a few hours and come back to find you in the arms of _Walden McNair_?"

"I love him," she says, her anger completely dissolving and Narcissa seemed to almost sway with emotion.

"_Love_ him? No. You don't."

"I _do_," she insists. "I'm absolutely mad about him." She turns to look at him and Lucius pulls her back to him, forcing her to face him.

"And what is it you love about him?" He demands, his suspicions growing.

"Just… _him_," she sighs. "He's beautiful, isn't he? So handsome and smart and talented…"

"Narcissa," he asks, his voice softening, his anger at her lessening as his suspicion towards Walden grows. He takes her chin, tilting it up today. "What did you do today?"

"I spent it with Walden," she sighs, trying to turn back to face him.

"Details, Cissa. Since I left you. What did you do?"

"I think that's quite enough," Walden says, coming to them. "I'm going to have to ask you to let my girlfriend go, Lucius. I wouldn't want you to bruise her."

Lucius spins on him angrily. "What did you do to her?" He demands. The second he lets go of Narcissa, she slips back over to Walden and kisses his jaw. "Narcissa Black, pull yourself together. This is unseemly."

Walden wraps his arm around her, and it's clear he enjoys seeing Lucius so angry. "So it's alright for her to be all over you, but now it's 'unseemly'? Careful of the double standard, Lucius. I think Cissa can kiss who she wants to." To prove his point, he pulls Narcissa to him and kisses her deeply.

Lucius snarls and Walden laughs. "Come, Cissa," Walden says. "Maybe we should find somewhere more private."

"I swear to god, Walden, if you so much as touch her again, I will beat you bloody with my own fists." Lucius looks at him, burning with anger. "Narcissa go upstairs and go to your room."

She scoffs at him. "I thought we've already established that you're not my father, Lucius." She says, running her hands through Walden's hair.

"Narcissa," Lucius says darkly, though his eyes are directed at Walden. "Go to your room or so help me I will have Bellatrix drag you there." He sees Bellatrix entering with Barty and nods her over.

"Oh, grow up, Lucius," Narcissa says angrily, standing behind Walden and wrapping her arms around him.

"What's going on here?" Bellatrix says when she makes her way to the group, seeing the anger in Lucius's wand-clenching hand and raising her eyebrow when she sees Narcissa wrapped around Walden.

"I don't think this concerns—" Walden starts but Lucius cuts him off.

"Bella, take Cissa up to her room so that I can tear Walden to pieces."

"Oh, Trixy, don't you dare!" Narcissa exclaims, holding even tighter to Walden. "You're terrible, Lucius! Absolutely terrible!"

Bellatrix turns to Lucius, completely bewildered. "May I speak with you for a moment?" She asks him.

Lucius glares at Walden but steps away with Bellatrix, his eyes still on him and Narcissa as he does.

"What is going on here?" Bellatrix asks, exasperated.

"Hell if I know," Lucius growls. "I came back to find the two of them all over each other."

"_Cissy_?" She says, her confusion growing. "With _him_? _What on earth_?"

"Am I paranoid to wonder if he's done something to her? She's completely out of her mind." He gestures to where Narcissa has now started kissing Walden again and Bellatrix puts her hand on his chest to keep him from breaking them up once again.

"Lucius, if you murder Walden, they'll revoke your Best Boy title," Bellatrix cautions him.

"Bella, _he's _the one that I'm competing with for Narcissa's betrothal. He's been coming on to Cissa since the train ride here, but Cissa's assured me there's nothing for me to worry about… If they were sneaking around my back all this time, why are they so brazen about it now? And I _refuse_ to believe that Narcissa would cheat on me. He's hexed her, I'm sure of it."

"Go to bed, Lucius. And pick up all those ridiculous gifts. I'll make sure Cissy goes to bed and stays there. We can deal with Walden in the morning. Alright?"

Lucius grumbles, folding his arms tightly.

"Lucius Malfoy," Bellatrix says, her voice scolding. "Bed. Now. I'll take care of it, I promise. I'm not going to let anyone hex my sister. But we need to find out what he's done if we're going to reverse it."

He mutters under his breath but does as he's told, grabbing his bags and storming off to his room. He stops to look back at where Bellatrix is pulling Narcissa out of Walden's arms. He'd kill Walden. He'd _kill _him. He just needed to figure out a good way to get away with it.


	75. Chapter 75

"Narcissa, tell me every single thing you did today."

"I want to go back to Walden," she says, pouting.

"Tell me your day with Walden, then," she says, sighing and rolling her eyes.

"Oh, he's wonderful," Narcissa sighs. "He came to see me earlier and then we spent all night long together. Oh, Trixy, I love him! Everything is so clear right now and it's him. It's _Walden_. Imagine him and I getting _married_! Narcissa McNair… Oh, it's all too wonderful."

She sighs deeply and Bellatrix wraps her arm around her shoulders and leads her sister to her bed. "Narcissa…" She shakes her head. "Now If I didn't already know how in love you were with Lucius, I'd almost believe this amount of absurdity."

"Lucius?" She scoffs, sitting up in her bed. "_Never_. I love Walden. I've always loved Walden. Even before I met him, I loved him."

Bellatrix shakes her head, but doesn't argue with her, knowing it won't do any good. "Did Walden hex you, Cissa? I need you to tell me."

"Walden would never do anything like that," Narcissa scowls. "Walden loves me."

Bellatrix sighs, getting nowhere. "Get some sleep, Cissy. And don't leave your room until I come and get you tomorrow morning."

"I'll never fall asleep again," Narcissa sighs, laying down on her bed.

"Sure you will," Bellatrix rolls her eyes, having heard this routine again.

Narcissa sits up and reaches for a bottle of butterbeer but Bellatrix stops her suddenly, taking the bottle. "What?" Narcissa asks. "I'm thirsty."

"Where did you get this, Cissy?" She demands.

"Walden gave it to me," Narcissa says, pouting her lip out. "Because I can't go to Hogsmeade yet."

Bellatrix sniffs the bottle, looking down at the liquid. "Oh, that bastard," she growls, standing up with the bottle.

"Trixy?" Narcissa asks.

"Stay here," Bellatrix commands sharply. "I swear to god, Narcissa, _stay here_."

"But I—"

"_Stay here_," she snaps. "Cissy, please. Just go to bed."

Narcissa hesitates but nods.

Bellatrix hopes that that is enough to keep her from sneaking back down to Walden and she hurries out down to the commons. She sees Barty and she barks at him. "Go get me Lucius. And…" she thinks for a moment, "Severus as well." She hadn't spoken to the odd little greasy boy much, but she knew he was friends with Narcissa and hoped he'd help based on that.

Barty rolls his eyes at being bossed around, but heads up to the boy's dormitory. After a few minutes, Lucius hurries down followed by a pajama-clad Severus.

Bellatrix holds out the bottle for Lucius, "He drugged her," she says. "Love potion."

Lucius grabs the bottle, cursing. "I'll tear him apart and dangle his limbs from the owlery."

Severus looks between of them, blinking and baffled.

"You're good at potions, yes?" Bellatrix asks Severus and he nods, still confused. "McNair drugged Cissy to get her to fall in love with him. You can reverse it, can't you?"

"I, uh," he swallows. "I'll have to take a look at it."

Lucius hands him the bottle but Severus looks between the two of them, intimidated. "No, I… I'll have to use the Potions lab. Perhaps tomorrow, after lunch I have a free period—"

"Now," Lucius says, clamping his hand down on the scared boy.

"Oh, I… it's after curfew, I—"

"Now," Bellatrix agrees, and the two of them lead the overwhelmed-looking Severus out through the door. They don't even bother sneaking as they make their way to the potions lab, sitting Severus down and handing him the bottle. He coughs and pours some of the liquid in a dish, finding the equipment he needs and studying it.

"It is a love potion," he confirms after a while. "And not a cheap one. This is well made. Probably pretty expensive."

"I'll murder him for this," Lucius snarls. "I'll drown him in the lake, feed him to the squid."

"Can you make an antidote?" Bellatrix asks Severus, ignoring Lucius.

"Yes, But—"

"But?" Bellatrix presses.

Severus cringes. "It'll take a few days for the ingredients to ripen. This isn't a simple love potion that you can just pick up from Hogsmeade. This potion is no novelty or gimmick, this is the real thing. It'll take time to fix."

Bellatrix places a hand on Lucius's arm to keep him restrained. "Malfoy, keep your head."

"How long?" He grumbles angrily.

"Four days?" Severus shrugs. "I have other studies that I need to keep up on—"

"_This_ takes priority," Lucius says, the threat implicit in his voice. "Besides, Cissa's your _friend_. You should want to help her."

"I do," he says nervously. "But potions take _time_. And I don't have everything prepared right away. Four days is as fast as I can make it."

"Fine," Lucius mutters.

Bellatrix takes his arm and pulls him aside. "Lucius," she says. "Would you like to go to the headmaster about this?"

He sighs, sobering enough from his anger to think it through. "Cissa deserves a say in that decision," he says. "We give her the antidote first."

"Can I…" Severus interrupts. "Can I go back to bed now?"

Bellatrix rolls her eyes and turns to him. "Yes," she says. "But please do try and hurry with that antidote."

He nods and scampers away.

Bellatrix looks to the door when he's gone. "He's a bit pathetic, isn't he?" She says, shaking her head.

Lucius shrugs, more interested in Narcissa. "Four days," he says, shaking his head.

"I'm beginning to suspect _you've_ put her under a love potion all this time," Bellatrix says. "She acts just as irrationally when she's around you."

Lucius spins around and Bellatrix gets some satisfaction in seeing the aghast look on his face. He looks about ready to argue but Bellatrix smiles and waves him off. "I'm joking, Lucius. But now you see how unseemly the two of you are for the rest of us."

"I feel like you should be more concerned about this," Lucius says, folding his arms tightly.

"Cissy hasn't been hurt," she says. "We have an antidote being made, and I'm sure you'll do everything in your power to make Walden pay for what he's done." She shrugs. "It seems to be taken care of. Perhaps I'm just used to Cissy acting completely crazy over a boy."

"She's been _drugged_, Bella," Lucius says tightly. "And you don't think Walden will take advantage of this? Of _her_? He's already implied his intentions already. And she's not in a position to resist him."

Bellatrix sighs. "Then we keep a close eye on her," she says. "We don't give Walden the opportunity to get close to her."

He nods firmly, concern on his face.

"You're supposed to keep her safe, Lucius," Bellatrix says softly, looking to him. "Cissy is so naive. She's too trusting. If you really love her, if you really want to marry her, keep her safe."

"I will," Lucius says softly. "I will."


	76. Chapter 76

Andromeda slips out of the castle early Sunday morning, hurrying to a secluded spot where the beach of the lake meets the edge of the Forest. It was chilly in the morning, especially with Autumn coming in, but Andromeda didn't mind. Rabastan was spending the morning practicing for Quidditch try-outs and she had all morning to spend with Ted. She nearly runs when she sees his familiar frame waiting for her.

Ted laughs and wraps her in his arms when she makes it to him. She pulls him into a deep kiss immediately, a sense of happiness and belonging filling her heart.

"Oh, my darling," she says, kissing him again and again. "I've missed you."

"We don't get nearly enough time together," he agrees. He smiles, showing her the blanket and picnic he's set up for them. "And it's good to be outside today."

Andromeda laughs her agreement, taking his hand and walking with him to the blanket, lying down. He pulls her into his lap and lets her rest her head there. She smiles and he leans down and kisses her softly. "I love you," he says gently.

She smiles but then a nagging fear fills her. "Ted… what if it's only a few months that we have together? What if this is all gone too soon?" She sits up to face him, all of her fears coming up. "I told Rabastan to give me a year. A year to be ready for him. But a year with you is not enough. I need more. More of you. More of us."

Ted leans to her and kisses her deeply. "We have right now," he says softly. "Hush, my love, we have now."

Andromeda nods. She kisses him back desperately, pulling him in even deeper. "Ted…" she whispers quietly. She pulls back slightly, her hands moving hesitantly to the buttons on her blouse. She slowly starts to unbutton her shirt.

Ted reaches out and puts a hand on hers. "Are you sure?" He asks her.

"If you are," she says, leaning in and kissing him gently. "If all we have is right now, I want to make the most of it."

Ted nods and kisses her softly, taking his hand back and moving to unbutton his own shirt. The two of them don't break lips as the pull their shirts from their shoulders. Ted delicately touches Andromeda's skin, laying her down on the blanket. "You're sure about this?" He asks her again.

Andromeda nods, reaching up and touching his face. "I am more sure about this than I have been about anything in my life."

He leans down and kisses her gently as he unhooks her bra, kissing down her neck to the center of her chest as he slides the material off of her. Andromeda reaches down and unbuckles his belt, sliding it out and unbuttoning his pants. Ted traces her skin slowly before looking back to her and pulling her in for a gentle kiss. "I'll find us a way to have forever," he tells her softly. "Some way."

Andromeda nods, believing his words despite everything. She shivers softly in the cold morning air and pulls him in close, kissing him deeply. He lays her on her back as he continues to kiss her, his hands fiddling with his pants. When Ted pushes inside her, Andromeda lets out a soft gasp. It was different than it had been with Nick, but he felt good. She kisses him deeply, needing even more of him, needing to get even closer.


	77. Chapter 77

"Enough!" Narcissa exclaims. "Lucius Malfoy, I swear to god! Leave me _alone_!"

"No, I think I'll stick by you," Lucius says, tapping his wand against his folded arm.

Narcissa hits his chest with her small fist. "I've had enough of your boarish, uncivilized, _repulsive_ behavior. Leave. Me. _Alone_."

"Someone's got to chaperone you and Bella is dueling right now."

"I do not need a bloody chaperone!" Narcissa cries out. "Oh, you miserable lout! I hate you, Lucius Malfoy. I _hate you_!"

"Cissa. You must understand that it's for your own good."

"_For my own good?!" _She rages. "You're just trying to keep me from Walden, because you're jealous that I love him."

"You don't love him."

"I do!" She insists, pushing past him. "And I've had enough of you interfering. If you follow me, Lucius, I will hex you into next week."

Lucius grabs her arm, pulling her back to him. "Narcissa, please," he says, his voice heavy with concern. "I know you're not yourself right now, but I love you. These feelings you're feeling right now _aren't real_. Walden's drugged you with a love potion. And we're working on getting an antidote, my darling, but until then, we only want to keep him from taking advantage of you. To keep you from doing something you'd regret."

Narcissa looks him in his eyes intensely, yanking her arm away from her. "What I understand," she says, "is that you are jealous that I'm spending time with Walden and not you and you can't understand that I _love_ him. You've always been jealous and right now it's incredibly unseemly. I don't need to listen to these lies, Lucius, so I'm not going to. I am _going to see Walden_ and that's that."

"Well, then I'm coming, too," Lucius says, following her out.

Narcissa groans angrily and tries to make a break for it, but Lucius catches her hand and pulls her back. "I feel like a prisoner," she groans.

"You're not," he says softly. "You can go anywhere in the Castle, Cissa. Just so long as me or Trixy are with you."

Narcissa rolls her eyes. "So much for freedom," she says.

"Cissa… please. If you won't trust me, at least trust your sister. We're doing this for your own good."

Narcissa groans but folds her arms in defeat. She sinks down into the couch, thinking. She'd have to try some other way to get rid of Lucius. Her mind was still on Walden… it was always on Walden. It was hard to concentrate besides him, but she knew she needed to if she was going to make her way to Walden.

Narcissa is quiet for a few minutes before looking at Lucius. "Luce…" she says softly, looking at him from under her eyelashes. "I'm sorry I've been so difficult. I know you only way to keep me safe. Like you always do."

Lucius looks at her a bit relieved that she's not bolting for the door. "You trust we're going to keep you safe?"

"Of course," she says, sitting up and leaning to him. She places a hand on his leg, staring up into his eyes. "I know how much you care about me, Lucius. You'd never do anything to hurt me."

Lucius smiles and takes her hand. Narcissa ropes her fingers into his, batting her eyelashes up at him with her blue eyes. "You're so smart and thoughtful, Lucius. Always looking out for me. I was silly to want Walden over you." She slides up to him, placing her other hand on his chest.

"Is it wearing off?" Lucius asks her, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Are you coming back to me, darling?" He searches her eyes and Narcissa can see how much he wants her.

Narcissa crawls into his lap and kisses his jaw gently. "Oh, Lucius… I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you, darling. Let me make it up to you." She pulls him into a deep kiss, running her fingers through his hair.

"Oh, my Cissa… you _are _back…" he kisses her deeply. "I've missed you my darling."

"Lucius…" she breathes out. "Let me make up for all the trouble I've caused. We had certain plans, didn't we? The other night…" She smiles at him, sliding off of his lap. "Meet me up in the Astrology tower in twenty minutes, my darling. I'll have a surprise for you." She grins at him and turns to head for the stairs before Lucius can catch wise.

She waits until she's sure Lucius is headed to the Astrology tower before coming back down and heading in the opposite direction where she knows Walden is with Thorfinn. She finds the two of them near the potions room and smiles. "Walden!" She calls, grinning and rushing to them.

Walden exchanges a look and a grin with Thorfinn before turning back to Narcissa.

"I got away from that bully Lucius," Narcissa says, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him repetitively and with need. "He was trying to keep me from you."

"You're here now," he grins, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Thorfinn snickers from besides them. "It really worked, then? She's crazy about you."

Walden shoots him a look before turning back to Narcissa. "Maybe we should go somewhere more private, Narcissa. You kept me waiting for so long."

"I'm sorry," she pouts, kissing his neck. "I got away as soon as I could."

"You know, Thorfinn figured a way to get girls through the protective spell for the boys dorms," Walden says. "How about you come up to my room?"

Narcissa hesitates for only a second before nodding, kissing him again.

Thorfinn snickers again. "She's whipped, Walden. You could get away with just about anything right now."

"I just need Malfoy to withdraw his claim. He'll give up soon enough."

"What are you talking about?" Narcissa asks, looking between the two boys and hating that they're talking about her like she's not there.

"Nothing, Narcissa. Don't worry about it. C'mon. Let's ditch Thorfinn. We could use some time alone."

She nods, still concerned about what they were talking about. She lets Walden take her hand however and he pulls her back to the Slytherin commons.

"Tell me how it goes," Thorfinn calls after them, laughing.

Walden shakes his head, pulling Narcissa with him. When he gets to the stairs he pulls out his wand and mutters a spell. "There we go," he says and pulls Narcissa up past the barrier. "See? Told you it'd work."

Narcissa smiles at him. "You're so clever, Walden."

"It'll get us some privacy," he grins, leading her up to his room. Once she's in his room, he shuts the door and pulls her to him, kissing her.

Narcissa smiles happily as he leads her to the bed, sitting her down and kissing her again.

"I don't know what you ever saw in Lucius," he says, kissing down her throat. "Really, Narcissa. We're so much better together than you and him." He pushes her back onto the bed, his fingers going to her buttons. He runs his hands up her skin, kissing down her chest. "You were taking too long to see that."

"What're you talking about, Walden?" She asks him, distracted by the feel of his lips on her skin.

"I may have… helped you along, Narcissa. So that you could see that it was _us_ who belonged together." He pulls off Narcissa's shirt, tossing it to the ground.

Narcissa shivers slightly, feeling hesitant now. She looks over to Walden, trying to piece together what he's saying. "Lucius said… he said you drugged me."

Walden kisses her again before pulling his own shirt off over his head. Narcissa pulls away from him slightly, wanting an answer to her question.

He laughs softly, tipping her chin towards him. "I knew you liked me, Narcissa. I could tell. And we really stood a shot if Lucius wasn't in the way."

"But I… So Lucius was telling the truth?" She feels a deep confliction rising inside of her. Maybe she had been wrong to have not listened to Lucius. But then again, she _loved _Walden. And if this is what it took to make herself realize it, was it really that bad? But… _would_ she love Walden if he hadn't drugged her?

Walden pulls her in for another kiss, distracting her from her thoughts. "What matters now is that we're together and Lucius'll give up eventually. Then we don't have to worry about anything. And by then, we won't need the potion."

"Walden…" Narcissa says hesitantly, his hand on her leg. "You only did it so that we can be together. That's not so bad. Right?"

"Right," he agrees. He lays her back down on the bed and kisses her, his hands working his belt. "You love me and that's all that matters."

"Yes," Narcissa agrees, trying to push away her hesitations. "I love you."


	78. Chapter 78

Bellatrix's eyes go immediately to Lucius as he rushes into the room, breaking her concentration from the workout.

"Cissa gave me the slip," he says, "and I can't find her or Walden anywhere."

Bellatrix curses. "You were supposed to keep an eye on her."

"She manipulated me, okay? I thought the potion was wearing off."

Bellatrix rolls her eyes. "She seduced you, didn't she? Batted her big blue eyes at you and you fell for it."

"Enough, Bella," Lucius says tightly. "Who the hell knows what Walden's up to with her."

Bellatrix sighs. "Where's his little friend? The ugly one with the grey eyes?"

"Thorfinn? The commons the last I saw him."

Bellatrix takes off towards the commons and Lucius hurries to catch up to her. She spots the boy in the corner and pulls her wand, marching to him. "Rowle," she barks. "Where's my little sister?"

Rowle jumps at the suddenness of her voice, turning to see her and Lucius. "Oh, it's you," he says, rolling his eyes. "Ran for help did you? Couldn't stand the fact that Narcissa is with Walden now."

Lucius pulls his wand out, snarling. "Where's Cissa?" He demands. "I don't have time for this."

He shrugs. "Hell if I know," he says. "Damn me if I tell you anyways."

Bellatrix crosses the space between them in a short second and holds her wand against his throat, nearly bruising him. "Tell me where your slime of a friend is or else I use the cruciatus curse." She looks at him threateningly, knowing how intimidating her face can be as well as what her reputation was around the school.

Thorfinn opens his mouth to argue but Bellatrix presses the wand even harder against his throat. "I swear to god I will, Rowle, so tell me what I want to know. Where's your bloody friend and where is my sister?"

"They're… they're up in Walden's room," he says, swallowing and wincing at the pressure of her wand.

"How? There are protections that keep the dorms separated."

"I know a spell," he says. "One of the older kids told me it."

"Well, do it already," Bellatrix demands, grabbing his arm and shoving him towards the stairs. "Go on ahead, Lucius. I'll be right after you."

Lucius nods and hurries up the stairs. Bellatrix shoves Thorfinn again as he takes too long. He pulls out his wand, hesitating until Bellatrix shoves her wand at him again. "I swear to god I'll hex you hard enough, they'll dedicate a wing at St. Mungos after you."

He looks panicked for a moment and almost drops his wand. Bellatrix groans and he holds up his hands. "I'm sorry. I'm _sorry_, okay?" He works the spell and Bellatrix takes a hesitant step up the stairs. When she crosses the threshold with no problem, she grins, pushing Thorfinn out of the way and hurrying up the stairs.

She makes it up to Walden's room and hears shouts coming from within. She throws open the door to where she sees Lucius on top of Walden, punching him, and Narcissa crying, half dressed on the bed, holding the sheets around her.

Bellatrix sighs and makes her way to Narcissa, picking up her shirt and wrapping it around the little girl's shoulders.

"You've got to stop him," Narcissa begs. "Please, Trixy."

Bellatrix nods and goes to put a hand on Lucius's shoulder. "That's enough," she says and Lucius's fist hesitates in the air. "We got here in time, Lucius. And that's what matters. Now get up. You're making a mess."

Lucius gets up and looks to Narcissa guilty. He goes to her and asks softly. "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?"

Narcissa lets out another bout of tears and sinks into his lap. "I'm so confused," she says. "Nothing makes sense."

"I know darling," he says gently. "Just one more day and then the antidote is ready. Then everything will make sense again."

Bellatrix turns her attention back down to the bloody boy on the floor. She kneels down besides him. "You really didn't think this through, did you?"

Walden groans softly in response.

"The problem is, we care deeply about Narcissa, and we don't take too kindly to anyone hurting her. You made a stupid, stupid mistake here. Because now I'm going to headmaster Dippet and I'm going to tell him how you drugged my little sister and tried to rape her—because that is what you've done here, Walden. You took away her choice and tried to _rape _her. And when this all comes out, you'll be expelled, and your family will have to revoke their claim to Narcissa's betrothal. I will let you know right now, I will _never_ let you marry Narcissa. I won't even so much as let you touch her. You will rot, you miserable little eel. And if you ever, _ever_ try something like this," her voice is a hiss, "I will visit you late at night and force my wand down your throat. I will murder you right there and leave your corpse for your mother. Do you hear me Walden McNair? Do you hear what I'm telling you?"

Walden moans softly, but he slowly nods.

Bellatrix stands up slowly, looking down at the bloody boy on the floor. She thinks for a moment and then kicks him right in the nose. Blood splutters onto the floor and she allows herself one small grin before turning back to Narcissa and Lucius.

She goes to sit besides Narcissa and buttons her shirt up for her. "Oh, Cissy," she scolds softly, though not without care. "When are you going to learn to keep out of trouble?"

"I'm sorry," Narcissa says softly, the tears welling up in her eyes and her lip quivering. "I'm sorry. I'm so confused, Trixy. I don't know what to feel right now."

Bellatrix sighs and holds out her arms for Narcissa, who lets go of Lucius to curl up in her arms. "Sometimes I forget how young you are," she says softly, combing her hair. "Come on, Cissa. We need to go see the headmaster. We're not repeating last year."

"Am I going to be in trouble?" Narcissa whispers, still holding onto Bellatrix tightly.

"No, my darling. The only one who is going to get in trouble is Walden." She helps her off the bed, knowing that her father will surely punish her for putting Narcissa in such a compromising position. But she would make sure her father blamed her and not Narcissa. "Lucius? You mind dragging Walden along? He should be here for this."

He grunts and gets off the bed, going to Walden and hoisting him up.

"I'm so sorry," Narcissa says, a few extra tears falling down her face. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."

Bellatrix wraps her arm around Narcissa. "Hush, Cissy. It's alright. I'm going to take care of it now."

Bellatrix leads Narcissa out of the room with Lucius following after, dragging Walden. They make their way down the stairs and to the headmaster's office, inciting looks from everyone they pass.


	79. Chapter 79

Andromeda rests comfortably in Ted's arms, listening to him talk. "You should have seen how proud ma was when I got my letter to Hogwarts. I've never seen her so happy. She has no idea how all this magic works, but she's still so proud."

Andromeda laughs softly. "She sounds wonderful," she says.

"I'd love for them to meet you someday," he says, kissing the top of her head and running his hand along her naked arm. "They already love you."

"Really?" She asks, looking up at him. "I'd love to meet them. They sound wonderful."

He grins and tilt her head up to kiss her. She leans up to kiss him back deeply.

"Ted…" she says once she pulls away. "Are we making a mistake here? How am I… How am I ever suppose to get over you? I love you, Ted. With every bit of my heart. I _love_ you. And I'm going to love you for the rest of my life. I can't be what they want me to be. I can't be Rabastan's wife. I love _you_."

"Hush, Dromeda," he says, wrapping his arms around her. "We'll figure it out."

"What if we're making it all worse? In less than a year, Rabastan is going to expect me to… and is it fair to you at that point, Ted? And what after that? What about when Rabastan and I are married? What about _you_, Ted."

"Dromeda," he says, kissing her gently. "We'll figure it out. I promise. Hush, my darling. What we have is right now and I'm not going to sacrifice that over fears of the future." He kisses her again and Andromeda finds some relief under his lips.

Ted wraps his arm around her and lays her down. He kisses her deeply and Andromeda relaxes still further. "I love you," he says softly. "And it will work out, Dromeda. I promise."

She nods, believing him, and pulls him down for another kiss. "I love you, too, Ted," she promises, kissing him deeply.


	80. Chapter 80

"Drink this," Lucius instructs her softly, handing Narcissa a goblet. She looks to Bellatrix and her sister nods. "You'll feel better after this, darling, I promise."

Narcissa closes her eyes and brings the potion to her lips. She drinks deeply before setting the empty goblet back down onto the table. "I don't feel any—" she stops as the intense feelings she has for Walden slowly start to fade away. "Oh. _Oh_." Replacing those feelings is a sudden deep embarrassment. She feels her cheeks blushing deeply.

"How do you feel?" Lucius asks, looking at her anxiously.

"Oh Lucius… did I really do all those terrible things?" She looks away, blushing deeply and feeling as though she's about to cry. She places a hand on her chest, feeling like her breath had been sucked from her body. "I can't believe… I feel so… Oh, I'm so foolish."

She looks up as Lucius wraps his arms gently around her. "Narcissa," he says gently. "It's all alright. So long as *you* are alright."

She rests her head against his chest and lets a few of her frustrated tears out.

Bellatrix nods, looking at the two of them. "I'll let you two be," she says, turning to leave.

Narcissa reaches out and takes her hand, stopping her. "Thank you," she whispers and Bellatrix nods.

"Be more careful," she says. Her voice is blunt but Narcissa tries not to be offended, knowing her sister only meant to help her. She nods and Bellatrix excuses herself.

Narcissa buries her head against Lucius's chest again, her shoulders shaking slightly as she cries. "I'm such an idiot. How could I…"

"Cissa, hush," he says, tilting her forehead up to him and wiping her tears away. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"I'm not okay," she says. "I'm a fool, Lucius. I was a fool to trust Walden. I was a fool to let him _drug_ me. I keep doing silly, foolish things. First with August, and now with Walden… I'm going to be a silly girl all my life."

Lucius smiles softly down at her, laughing softly. Narcissa looks up at him and her blush deepens even more. "Don't you laugh at me, Lucius Malfoy," she says tightly, folding her arms around herself.

"Oh, no, my darling," he says gently, still smiling, he pulls her back into his arms and holds her to him. "Cissa, I'm not laughing at you. I'm relieved. Relieved that I have you back again. My Narcissa."

Narcissa softens and melts gently into his arms. "You don't mind that I'm silly?" She asks softly.

"Not at all," he says, tilting her chin up to him. "So long as you are _my _silly girl."

Narcissa laughs softly, kissing him deeply. "Didn't you bring me something from Hogsmeade?"

"I brought you a lot of things from Hogsmeade," Lucius laughs. "And they all happen to be up in my room. Mmm, I suppose the only good thing about all this is that I now know a nifty little spell to smuggle my beautiful girlfriend up to my room."

Narcissa laughs, her embarrassment fading. "Lead the way," she says.

Lucius takes her hand and pulls her up the stairs to the boys dormitory. Once they make it to his room, he kicks out one of his lingering roommates and locks the door so that they have some privacy.

"I've never been in your room before," Narcissa says, running a hand down along his bed and to his trunk. She turns to him and grins, sitting on the bed and spreading her arms out. "Is this really the bed that the handsome Lucius sleeps in? Is this the pillow where darling dreams fill his head?"

He laughs softly and opens his trunk, taking out the packages he bought from Hogsmeade and presenting them to her. Narcissa giggles with delight, rummaging through them. She pulls out a lacey bit of green lingerie and raises her eyebrow at Lucius, grinning. "You bought this? Right there in town with my sister watching over your shoulder?"

"I may have given her the slip for a while," he says, giving her a mischievous grin.

Narcissa slips off the bed with a laugh. "Close your eyes, Malfoy. Nice and tight."

He laughs, shaking his head but doing as she asks. Narcissa strips from her school uniform and slips into the lace, admiring herself in Lucius's mirror for a moment before going back to the bed and arranging herself. "Can I open my eyes yet?" Lucius asks.

Narcissa combs her long blonde hair over one shoulder and grins at Lucius, enjoying watching him for a moment. "Open," she commands.

Lucius opens his eyes and raises his eyebrow at seeing Narcissa. "Well, Look at you," he says. "Green really is your color."

"Oh, this?" Narcissa asks with a smile. "My handsome, thoughtful boyfriend got it for me. How does it look?"

Lucius grins and walks to her, pulling her into his arms, kissing her deeply. "I think your boyfriend is going to love it."

Narcissa grins, wrapping her arms around her. "Oh, Lucius…" she says softly. "You really don't hate me for everything with Walden?"

"Narcissa," he says sincerely. "I want to beat that boy to a pulp for what he's done to you, but you, my darling? I could never blame you. I love you."

"I love you, too," Narcissa says. "You and no one else." She leans up and kisses him deeply. "Walden could never come close to you."

Lucius grins and runs his hand up the lace against her skin.

"Now," Narcissa says, pushing Lucius back on the bed and straddling him. She leans down, her long hair falling off her shoulder to the side of his face. "Let me prove just how much I love you. You and no one else."

Lucius grins and Narcissa returns the smile before closing the gap between them and kissing him deeply.


	81. Chapter 81

The months pass quickly and soon spring is upon the school. Andromeda corners Travers one day as he's coming out of one of his classes. Her eyes are red and though she's tried to clean herself up, it's clear she's been crying. Travers straightens immediately when he sees her.

"Nick…" she says hesitantly.

"Is everything alright, Andi?" He asks, taking a step to her. He can't help the way his heart beats fast when looking at her, even after all this time.

"Nick, I need a favor," she says gently, placing a hand on his arm. "Can we speak somewhere alone for a moment?"

He nods and leads her into a nearby empty classroom. He locks the door and turns back to face her, concern on his face. "What's wrong, Andi?"

"I…" She looks away from him, embarrassed as to how to broach the subject. "Nick, can I trust you not to speak about what I'm going to tell you?"

"Of course," Nick nods.

She keeps her eyes on the floor, wrapping her arms around herself. "I think…" she hesitates, working up to words. "I think I might be pregnant."

"Pregnant?" The word sticks in his throat.

She nods, daring a look at him. "I was hoping you might be able to check for me, so I can know for certain."

"Oh, I…" He looks at her and his heart pangs. "Of course, Andi. Take a seat."

Andromeda sinks into a chair, gratitude spreading across her face. Travers walks her through some tests and eventually gives her a solemn nod. "I suppose congratulations are in order," he says softly. "To both you and Rabastan."

Andromeda's head sinks low, a few tears sliding down her face.

"Oh, hey," Travers says, kneeling so that he can look up at Andromeda. "I mean, it's unorthodox, but not unheard of. I know that this probably isn't what you had in mind, but the timing isn't terrible. You could come back next school year without anyone even knowing it."

"It isn't Rabastan's," Andromeda whispers, not looking up at him.

"It isn't…?" Travers blinks.

She shakes her head, taking a deep breath.

"Well…" Travers says, feeling the need to comfort her. "I mean, that does make it more complicated, but it can still be worked out. Wh… Who's the father, Andi?" His mind starts running through the Slytherin boys, wondering which one it could be.

"Ted Tonks," she whispers and Travers gets his third shock.

"The… the Muggle-Born?" He whispers.

Andromeda nods and Travers understands the weight he sees on Andromeda. "My family will kill him," Andromeda whispers. "And they'll never let me have this child, Nick."

"Say that it's mine," Nick finds himself saying. "Tell them it's mine, Andi."

Andromeda softens and she finally looks up at him. She places a hand on his cheek gently. "I couldn't do that to you, Nick."

"No, Andi," he says, reaching up and putting his hand on hers. "I don't mind. It'd keep you safe and I… I mean. We could get married, Andi. I'll raise the kid as if it was my own. I mean, I know it might not be what you expected, but we could be happy, Andi."

Andromeda smiles gently and leans in kisses Travers's cheek. "Thank you, Nick, but I couldn't. You deserve better than that."

"I love you, Andi," he admits softly.

Andromeda nods, looking at him kindly. "Thank you, Nick. For everything. You really are wonderful. But I… Nick, I love Ted. I really do. And this," she places her hands on her stomach, "may not be the easiest of paths, but we'll figure something out. In fact I… I feel relieved, Nick. And excited. This is never what I planned… but it might be better."

He nods sadly. "I won't tell anyone," he tells her quietly. "I'll keep your secret."

"Thank you," she says. "For everything."

He nods sadly as Andromeda heads to the door. She pauses briefly and turns back to him. She walks back and kisses him gently. "Things might have worked out differently," Andromeda tells him.

"You're happy with him?"

"I love him, Nick. Enough to risk everything."

He nods slowly. "If you need anything…"

She nods and lets him go. She gives him one last sad smile and slips from the door.

Travers sinks into a chair, feeling lousy and looking after the door longingly.


	82. Chapter 82

Andromeda leaves, feeling an odd sense of relief. She holds her hands against her stomach, wondering if the little life inside her could sense her. There was risk having this little life inside of her. Great risk. Her family would never allow for the embarrassment her having a child from a halfblood. And Ted was in danger, too. They would never be willing to admit that Andromeda loves him or see him for his merits. Knowing all the danger, though, Andromeda still felt her heart swelling knowing that it was _their_ baby growing inside her. She felt fiercely protective of the little thing and she knew she'd do just about anything to make sure this little life she was now carrying would be safe and happy.

Thinking all of this through, Andromeda heads to the corner of the Forbidden Forest where she had told Ted to meet her. As she nears, she could see him facing the lake, a book cracked open on his lap and his head bowed low as he read. She smiles, watching him for a moment before coming up to sit besides him. He looks up at her and smiles, holding his arm out so that she can rest her head against his chest. She rests like this for a moment, content to just be physically near him.

"Ted," she says softly after a long minute. "I have something to tell you."

"What's on your mind?" He asks, setting his book to the side.

Andromeda lets out a soft breath. "I'm pregnant, Ted."

Ted is silent for a moment and Andromeda dares a look up at him. She can see the shock turning into joy and he looks down at her with a smile. "You're pregnant?" He repeats. "We're going to have a baby?"

Andromeda nods, smiling at the enthusiasm in his voice. Ted leans down and kisses her. "A baby," he says again. "We're going to have a baby!"

"Ted…" Andromeda says. "My family…"

"Oh. Oh, you're right. We'll have to… My parents. I'll write my parents. They'll know what to do. Dromeda… you want to have this baby, right?"

Andromeda sits up and turns to face him so that he can know every bit of assurance in her face. "Ted, I want this baby. With every bit of my soul. Even though it's dangerous and even though it will likely mean my family disowning me. And I'd like to have it with you, if you want that, too."

Ted pulls her back to him and kisses her again to assure her in return. "Yes, Dromeda. _Yes_. Of course that's what I want. I just wanted to make sure that you were comfortable with everything… I'll write to my parents. It's not too long before the end of the school year. I think we can make it until then. But you'll come home with me, my darling Dromeda. And we'll have this baby together."

Andromeda smiles, relieved at his response. "You're sure, Ted?" She asks. "You're absolutely sure?"

Ted smiles and nods. "I'm positive," he says. "Dromeda, I love you. And having a baby with you…. It's perfect. Well, it's far from perfect what with your family and the fact that we're both still in school, but, you know? I don't mind any of that. We're going to have a _baby_!"

Andromeda laughs softly and smiles. She takes his hands and brings them to her stomach. "Our baby is growing right now, and I can tell that it's just as excited to be a part of our family and we are for it."

Ted holds her stomach gently. Kneeling down to face it. "Hello, little one," He says. "It's your daddy here. I'm very excited to meet you soon. I hope you're just like your mama. I know you're going to be perfect in every way."

Andromeda laughs softly, kneeling down besides Ted and kissing him gently.

He kisses her just as softly before smiling. "I'll go write my parents," he says, standing and helping her up.

She nods and kisses his cheek gently. "Go," she says with a smile. "Let me know what they say."

"I will, darling. I will."

She watches as he practically runs back to the castle, laughing softly.


	83. Chapter 83

Bellatrix sits on the edge of the bed, hooking her bra back on.

"You're not leaving me so soon, are you?" Rosier mutters, sitting up in the bed. He scratches his chest, looking over to her.

"I have tests to study for," she says. She looks back at him, barely covered in his sheets. "Besides, you've served your purpose."

Rosier snorts. "Well, you know where to find me the next time you need a good tumble." He stretches lethargically as Bellatrix pulls her shirt on, buttoning it.

"Don't I get a kiss goodbye?" Rosier asks as Bellatrix heads to the door.

"How about a hex?" She answer gruffly.

He scoffs softly settling back into his bed. Bellatrix heads downstairs slipping out from the boy's stairway. She heads to the commons and sees Rodolphus playing chess with Rabastan. She goes over to them and slides her arms around Rodolphus, kissing just behind his ear. "Who's winning?"

She sees Rabastan roll her eyes at her from across the table and she sneers at him for a moment. She didn't know what she did to offend Rabastan so, but she knew he didn't like her. Bellatrix didn't mind because she didn't like the rude little boy either.

"Rabs is," Rodolphus smiles, kissing her arm. He didn't notice the the looks between the two of them. Rodolphus was always blissfully oblivious. "But only because I'm letting him. Where've you been, pretty girl?"

"Homework," Bellatrix lies easily.

"Mm," Rodolphus says, kissing up her arm. "Such a smart girlfriend I have."

"You gonna win this game quickly so you can help this smart girlfriend of yours with studying?"

"I'd be delighted to," he grins. He turns back to the board and moves a piece he had been holding back on, quickly winning the game. He grabs his bag and slings it over his shoulder, standing up. "Let's to find somewhere quiet."

"Alright," Bellatrix smiles. "But just so you know, we _are _studying, Lestrange."

"Right, right," Rodolphus grins. "Don't wait up, Rabs. If I don't come back before morning, let ma and pa know I died in heaven."

"Studying, Rodolphus. _Studying_," Bellatrix says, rolling her eyes. She grabs onto his sleeve and pulls and pulls a smirking Rodolphus out of the room.

The two of them head to one of the adjoining study rooms on the library and despite Rosolphus's best efforts, Bellatrix makes them study right up until curfew.

"You're cruel," Rodolphus moans as they walk back to the commons. "_Cruel_."

Bellatrix scoffs. "Someone had to get you to study. You can't waste all that potential. If you actually applied yourself, Lestrange, you might actually make something of yourself."

"I have a plan," Rodolphus says with a grumble. "A good one, too. I plan on riding your coattails into glory. I mean, so long as I'm stuck in your shadow, I might as well take advantage of it."

Bellatrix scoffs and Rodolphus laughs lightly. He always laughed so easily. It was almost unnerving to Bellatrix; she didn't understand how someone could find life so breezy. Rodolphus stops her before they reach the commons and pulls her into his arms. "There's still time until curfew," he mutters in her ear and Bellatrix feels goosebumps growing on her arms and neck. "Let me prove to you that I really am able to apply myself."

"There's less than ten minutes until curfew," Bellatrix protests, but she tilts her head back and Rodolphus's lips find her neck. "You're going to get us detention."

"Mmm, I'll love detention if that meant more time with you." His fingers trace below the edges of her shirt, gliding along her skin.

"How _almost_ tempting," Bellatrix laughs softly, nuzzling him gently. "Come, Rods, you keep studying with me and we can sneak away on Saturday during the Hogsmeade visit."

"Promise?" he asks, kissing her.

"Promise. Now let's go inside."

He laughs, but slips his hand in hers, pulling her with him into the commons before stealing another kiss from her.


	84. Chapter 84

Narcissa stretches out along Andromeda's bed, her head resting in her older sister's lap. Andromeda had been reading her a book of poetry from some old wizard which usually Narcissa would have hated, but it happened to be a book of love poetry and if she closed her eyes, she could imagine that it was Lucius making these proclamations to her.

"No magic spell nor sirens call," Andromeda reads, her voice light and playful, "could strike my heart so violently, as the lover's dagger in your fair eye."

"Oh, it's devastating," Narcissa says with a dramatic sigh. "How wonderful."

Andromeda laughs softly, stroking Narcissa's pretty blonde hair. "I can't say that it's accurate," she says. "Seems a bit much for my taste."

"Are you saying you wouldn't simple die if you lost Rab's love?" Narcissa says, aghast.

"Of course not," Andromeda says firmly. "And Rabastan doesn't love me. He's more… infatuated by the idea of love. Happy to have some sort of possession to claim as love. No, Cissa. Real love isn't like that. And real love isn't something to die over. It's something to live for, to fight for. When you're in love, really truly in love, you want to become the best person you can be so that you can be with the one you love, stronger together."

"I feel that way about Lucius," Narcissa says, nodding and looking up at Andromeda. "I want to be deserving of him. To be worth his love."

"Oh, my darling," Andromeda says and Narcissa scrunches her nose, seeing the look of 'elderly wisdom' cross her older sister's face. "You are worthy of the most noble and beautiful love imaginable. And you are more than deserving of love, that isn't something you should ever worry about. No… Love isn't wanting to be better so that you can deserve someone, it's realizing that you already deserve love and yet still wanting to be better because the one you love inspires you to be."

Narcissa rolls her eyes. "And what do you know about love if you don't love Rabs? Don't tell me you were in love with that weasley boy with the sad looking puppy face."

"Nick is a good man, Cissy," Andromeda says softly, her hands stopping their petting of Narcissa's hair. A thought seems to cross her face. "Cissy… what if we packed our bags right now and ran away? Just… disappeared from school for a little while. Spent some time abroad."

Narcissa sits up and looks at Andromeda. "Have you gone insane?" she asks bluntly.

"It could do you good to get away from here for a little bit," Andromeda says.

"You've gone senile," Narcissa notes, wondering where all this was coming from. "You're certifiably nutty. All my friends are here. Trixy's here. _Lucius_ is here. Why on earth would I want to leave? I've waited so long to come to school and I love it here."

"I just think…" Andromeda says, trying to be delicate. "Well. Cissy, I worry about you. I worry about how much an effect what Trixy and all her friends has on you. I know you're still young and you don't always understand the implications of things. If we went away for a little while, maybe I could help you-"

"I'm not young," Narcissa says sharply, bristling at the comment. "And Trixy only has a good effect on me. So you shouldn't worry about me, because I'm fine. I have Lucius and I have school and my friends and I'm fine. I'm not some unsupervised baby that's always walking into trouble that you need to _worry_ about. I'm perfectly happy taking care of myself." She folds her arms tightly, the anger bubbling at Andromeda's concerns.

"Oh, no, Cissy, that's not what I meant. I just… well, you _are _young and I just don't want you swallowing Trixy's propaganda without understanding the ramifications of her philosophy. And as for Lucius… Look, I know you think you love him, but he shares some of the same ideologies as Trixy and that's concerning to me. I don't want you to fall victim to their prejudices, Cissa. Not until you're old enough to form an educated understanding on your own."

"I am plenty old enough to form 'educated understandings'," Narcissa says hotly, getting off the bed. "And I don't know what you think you're talking about, Andi, but you're _wrong_. Lucius is perfect. Trixy is perfect, too. And if you can't see that, then maybe _you're_ the one who's wrong in your philosophies or whatever."

"Oh, no," Andromeda says again. "Cissy, no, that's not what I meant. I'm sorry. It's coming out wrong, but I don't know quite how to say what I want to. I just… I love you, Cissa, and I don't want to see you being succored in by our family's corrupt views."

Narcissa looks at Andromeda incredulously, shaking her head. "You're insane," she says, gathering her things. "And I'm not having this conversation. You're just… You're wrong. And you're crazy. And I _love_ Lucius, so don't you dare tell me that I don't or that I don't know what real love is, because you're just wrong. I know what love is. And it's Lucius. So there. You can keep your poetry and whatever because I don't want to talk to you anymore." She walks to the door and throws it open in a huff. She turns to Andromeda, her blood boiling. "I am officially mad at you. We're fighting now. This is a fight." She slams the door and storms off, agitated by the conversation with Andromeda.


	85. Chapter 85

Later that night, Andromeda sneaks from her room out to a rarely used bathroom outside the corridor for the Slytherin's commons. There was a chance that she'd be found breaking curfew, but she risked it for the bit of privacy that it offered her. As brilliant as Hogwarts was, Andromeda often felt suffocated by the amount of people always pressing together. It was stifling. She much preferred the intimacy of small arrangements, her alone with one or two people, or even just being alone by herself.

She slips into the bathroom and lets out a breath of relief, muttering a quick spell to make sure no one would slip in on accident. Once alone, Andromeda goes to stand before the large mirrors. She sets her cloak to the side and unbuttons her shirt quickly, setting it on the sink. She turns to the mirror and lets out a quick panicked breath. Her stomach was no longer flat and firm, but it had started to take decisive shape, rounding out as the baby inside her grew. She runs her hand down from the top of her stomach, feeling the bump. Bellatrix would notice soon. Or someone. Rabastan, maybe. Someone would notice, and then everything would fall apart.

Andromeda closes her eyes and pictures for a moment what would happen if her pregnancy was discovered. She thinks about her father, sliding out his wand and telling her what a disappointment she is the family name, how she's disgraced generations of proud purebloods. He'd push the crutiatus curse far worse than he ever had before, she knew it. Perhaps far enough to kill the child and be done with it. She wasn't sure, but a flicker of fear flashed through her that he wouldn't stop there and push the spell until Andromeda was driven mad as well.

Andromeda turns on the water in one of the sinks and dunks her head in it, trying to clear out her fears. She dries her face and quickly buttons her shirt up, the buttons straining slightly against the new size of her stomach.

Her thoughts wander to Narcissa and the fight they had had earlier that day. Cissy hadn't understood… Andromeda was trying to keep her safe. Cissy was just too young, even if the bright little girl refused to admit it. And she idolized Trixy too much. Andromeda knew there wasn't much she could do for Bellatrix. Trixy was always too smart and too cruel to listen to Andromeda's protests and concerns. But Cissy could have been different. If she hadn't been brought up by the strictness of the Black household, or subjected to the influences of Bellatrix and her already extreme beliefs, Andromeda was sure Cissy would be different. It was even worse now that she was dating Lucius.

Andromeda didn't care for Lucius. He was cold-eyed and sharp-tongue. She remembered how cruel he had been at the train station her first year going to Hogwarts. He had been there with his family and Bellatrix had taken her as she went to say hello. The Malfoy's house elf had tripped on some uneven tile and torn Lucius's cloak on accident. Lucius had slapped the elf with the back of his hand and scolded the poor thing with such scathing words that Andromeda had hated him instantly.

She knew Narcissa was crazy about him and had tried to forgive him for her sake, tried to believe that he wasn't as vile as her gut told her. She had to do this with so many of the frequent guests in the Black household. So many of them were cruel or terrifying to her, which is why Andromeda had drawn more and more into herself and her books. At least Lucius was soft with Narcissa. She had often seen the two whispering together as if they were the only two in the world, or always making sure some bit of themselves were touching- interlocking pinkies or knees pressed together- and Lucius had never, as far as Andromeda knew, said a harsh word to Cissy. But she was such a naive and trusting little girl, she could bring out the best in anyone.

Andromeda worried more about what he would turn Narcissa into. She worried he would invite Cissy into his and Trixy's world- the one filled with hate and secrets and passed around whispers that Andromeda was never trusted with. She wanted to help Cissy. Wanted to get her out, get her somewhere far away, but she didn't know how.

And this little baby was starting to grow.

She had to leave. She knew it. She had to hope that Narcissa's heart would be stronger than Bellatrix and Lucius's hate. She would do what she could for her dear little sister, but she had to get out and get this baby to safety before it was too late.


	86. Chapter 86

Bellatrix blasts at the dummies, trying to get rid of all her thoughts. She was tired of thinking. Thinking never got her anywhere. She just wanted to sink into the comfort of dueling and the monotony of the physical movements.

Damn Rodolphus. She wasn't sure what for, but damn him.

Her body twitched a moment too soon and she missed the dummy, letting the spell blast the wall behind it. Dammit, she thought to herself, taking a moment to catch her breath. She had worked up quite the sweat this past hour, pushing herself far more than she should have, but she still just felt too in-her-head. She should be satisfied. She knew she should be satisfied. But she wasn't.

Bellatrix knew she'd be top of her class this year, or at least close to it. She had been studying hard and magic had always come easy to her. And things with Rodolphus were going good. He was supportive and kind and good looking and she hated every minute of it. Damn him for being better than her.

Bellatrix sighs and gathers her things, leaving the training room. She walks for a while, deep in thought, before seeing Walden out of the corner of her eye. Her lip twists up in a snarl out of impulse. She hadn't been able to get him expelled-his family was too prestigious for that- and she hated that he was still allowed to wander these halls, to look at Narcissa, to think about Narcissa. Her blood boiled picturing it. Given the opportunity, Bellatrix would gladly see him bend in pain under her cruciatus curse, the sanity seeping from his eyes.

Something inside her told her that he wasn't done with her little sister. He had been too determined, too thorough in his plans. She worried that she had only taught him to be more careful. It was that bottle of love potion. The Snape boy had said it himself, it wasn't a common thing. That was an expensive, powerful potion. As terrifying as Bellatrix believed herself to be, she feared that all her threats would do little to dissuade him.

It was strange that he was out here this late. A part of her wanted to follow Walden. In fact, Bellatrix had taken a few stealthy steps in his direction before stopping herself. This was crazy. She was being paranoid. Walden couldn't do anything now, nor would he risk it. There was too much to lose. Bellatrix lets out a breath, letting Walden walk away. Was she truly so unsatisfied that she was imagining conspiracies just to keep herself from having to face issues?

Shaking her head, Bellatrix heads back to the Slytherin's commons. She wanted nothing more, truly, than to take a long hot shower and not emerge from her covers until the weekend was through. As if just to spite her, however, as soon as she opens the door, her eyes fall on Rodolphus. He was tucked next to a fire, a book spread out on his lap, deep in study. Bellatrix lets out a sigh, seeing that the common room is empty besides him. She could sneak back to her room, but that be cruel if she were to be caught. She shakes her head and decides to pretend to not notice him. Maybe he wouldn't look up from his book.

She's halfway across the room before Rodolphus's, "Bella?" stops her.

"Oh, Rods," she says, trying to be cheery.

"You've been avoiding me," he says, shutting his book.

"Have I?" she says, letting out a light laugh. "I've just been practicing is all."

"Whatever happened to the days where we used to practice together?" He asks, standing and going to her, book at his side.

"You couldn't keep up."

He laughs and kisses her, wrapping his arm around her despite her sweatiness. "You know that's not true. Plus, I've missed the exercise."

"You should use your time to study," Bellatrix says, not encouraging him.

"There are much more interesting things to study…" Rodolphus says, nuzzling her.

"Rodolphus," she scolds. "I'm disgusting right now. And exhausted."

"Fine, fine," he says, pulling away slightly but keeping her in his arms. "That wasn't why I was waiting up for you."

"And why were you?" she asks.

"I wanted to ask you out," he says. "Beautiful girl like you. You'd look right perfect on my arm."

Bellatrix rolls her eyes. "We're already going steady, Rods. I don't know if you really need to do this."

"There's one more Hogsmeade trip before schools out. OWLs will be over. Everyone will be all relaxed. And you'll finally have time for your handsome boyfriend. Come out with me, love. Let's have a good time."

"Rodolphus…" Bellatrix hesitates. "I was hoping to stay in the castle then. Get some packing done. Help Cissy with hers. I was excited for the chance to relax, not have to worry about things."

"You can relax with me," he protests. "We've hardly had a moment together all month and I fear I'm starting to forget your face. Not to mention, if we don't make public appearances together, some foolish boy is going to think you're on the market again, and I don't think I'd be keen to handle the competition."

Bellatrix laughs, rolling her eyes. It was tempting. As much as she hated Rodolphus for being too perfect when she was away, she felt happy when she was besides him. Things were easier with him. Damn Rodolphus for making her feel so comfortable. Damn herself for falling so easily for him, even when she had determined not to. "I'll think about it," she cedes. "But no promises, Lestrange. I'm not making a single promise here."

"Good," Rodolphus says, ignoring everything by the beginning. He leans in and kisses her. "I'll make the plans."

Bellatrix shakes her head and laughs, pulling away and heading to the girl's dormitory. "Goodnight, Lestrange, you absolute nutter."

"Goodnight, my beautiful love," he calls back with a wild grin.


	87. Chapter 87

Narcissa gathers her things and prepares to leave the astronomy tower at the end of class. She was deep in thought, still rattled from her conversation with Andromeda and notices too late that she's alone in the room with Walden.

"Cissa…" Walden says and Narcissa looks up with a panic, a rush of fear and adrenaline pulsing through her body. "Wait, wait," he says and Narcissa shoves her things into her bag, getting ready to bolt. "Please, Cissa wait. I'm here to apologize."

"You've already tried that one, McNair," she says sharply, standing to hurry to the door.

"Cissa, please," Walden says, grabbing her arm to stop her.

"Don't you touch me," she nearly screams, her voice going shrill. "Don't you dare touch me."

"Promise me that you'll hear me out, that's all I ask, Cissa. Please promise me."

"Let me go, McNair," Narcissa hisses. "Lucius'll tear your arm off for touching me. Hell, I'll do it myself if you continue to test your luck."

"I'm only asking for five minutes for you to hear me out," he says. "You don't have to believe me or forgive me, just hear me out. Okay, Cissa? Just five minutes. Let me apologize." He lets go of her arm in a show of good faith.

Narcissa looks at him suspiciously and backs away to a different table. "Five minutes," she says, feeling a little moved by the pathetic look in his eye. "But that's all, Walden. You never talk to me again afterwards. And if you ever touch me again… I swear to god I'll.. tear your arm off and use it as a fan." She knew her threat wasn't nearly as terrifying as if her sister had said it, but she still hoped it would be convincing.

He nods. "Whatever you want, Cissa. I promise."

Narcissa folds her arms and looks him over. "Well. Get on with it. You only have five minutes."

Walden sighs and goes to stand before her, dropping to his knees and clasping his hands together in a pleading motion. "Narcissa Black, I beg your forgiveness for what I've done. I am a worm under your foot and I deserve to be crushed. If I could lay my life down for you to take, I would, if only it'd mean you'd forgive me before I died."

Narcissa blinks in shock, not expecting such a strong apology.

"What I did was unforgivable," Walden continues. "I know that. I was just… so in love with you, Narcissa. So moved by your beauty and your charm. When we talked on the train to school, I was smitten. I've never felt such a strong connection with someone before. Truly, it was as if I had been noticed by a mythological goddess. I wanted nothing more but to spend forever with you, dazzled by your light. And then… Lucius arrived. And I had to leave your company with only a taste of what seemed like perfection. So I overreacted. I went through lengths to try and win you to me instead of him. I took it too far… I… I'm so sorry, Cissa. Please realize that. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just hoped that if Lucius would stop being so protective, we could finally have a chance together. And the only way he would stop being so protective would be if he believed you didn't love him anymore. I didn't think… I just wanted a chance to show you how much I care, Cissa. Truly, I would rather live a slave under your eye than to spend the rest of my life knowing that you hate me."

"I don't… I don't _hate_ you," Narcissa says, softening. She knew she was weak for flattery, but he did seem to be genuine. She tries her best, however, to remain firm. "But you did drug me, Walden. You _drugged_ me. And even before that, you wouldn't listen to me. I'm dating Lucius, and I love him. Why couldn't you just accept being my friend?"

"Because I'd always want more than that," he says, bowing his head. "My feelings for you are just too strong. I'd always be jealous of Lucius, always want you by my side. And Cissa, I can't be sorry for that. I know you felt it, too. This draw, this attraction." He stands slowly and Narcissa shrinks under the weight of his eyes. He takes her hand and Naricssa doesn't fight it. He lifts it to his lips and kisses the tips of her fingers. "It wasn't all the potion, was it, Cissa?" he asks, softly. "There was more there, too, wasn't there? If we didn't have all these obstacles in our way… You'd be free to love me back."

"I can't," Narcissa whispers. "Walden…"

"Tell me the truth," Walden whispers, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Do you have feelings for me?"

"Walden… You can't ask me that," Narcissa says, finding that her voice is hesitant.

"I am asking you, Cissa," he says softly, caressing her face with two of his fingers. "Because I think you need to hear yourself say it."

"I love Lucius," Narcissa says, feeling tears find their way to her eyes. "Truly, Walden I do. I love him. I can't… You can't.. Please, Walden. I love him. You can't do this."

"Answer me, Cissa," he urges her quietly, getting dangerously close. "Be honest with yourself."

Her eyes drop to his lips and he cups her face, tilting her chin up to her. "Walden…" she whispers as he lips close the gap, pressing between hers, interlocking. She finds herself parting her lips to invite him in even deeper, feeling the hotness of his breath on her skin and shivers running down her spine. He runs a hand along her side and she is swept away in his touch, feeling her stomach turn with pleasure. They break for the briefest moment for air but it's enough for her to regain since. Walden closes in to resume where their lips left off, but Narcissa pulls herself away.

"Stop," she begs, the tears spilling over. "Stop it, Walden. Why are you so cruel?" She shivers as she cries, turning away from him.

"Cissa," Walden says, taking a step towards her.

"I love Lucius," she says, not turning towards him. "I love him. Stop this. Stop kissing me and flirting with me and touching me… Stop making it so difficult to think. To breathe. I don't want to be this girl, falling over any boy who will say sweet things to me. You want my forgiveness? You have it. But the second half of this deal still stands, Walden. I don't want you to touch me or talk to me again. I can't."

Walden is quiet for a long moment. Finally, he nods. "If that's what you want, Cissa."

"It is."

"Then I leave you alone." He gathers his things and leaves the astronomy tower. Once he's gone, Narcissa sinks to her knees and cries into them, feeling a rush of emotions, and not all of them guilt.


	88. Chapter 88

"Hogsmeade," Andromeda says, lying on Ted's stomach. He was gently tracing the bump on her stomach as she talked. "It has to be then. Trixy already told me that she wasn't going and we can apparate from there. It'll be easier to sneak away, too, and no one will notice we're gone until we're far enough away."

Ted nods. "I can have my parents waiting for us," he says. "They're so excited to meet you, Andi."

She laughs and smiles, reaching up to tangle a hand in his hair. "It feels so strange…" she says. "Like I'm on the cusp of something new, some life I only dreamed of. I… I'm going to miss my sisters, though."

He nods, looking down at her. "I'm sorry," he tells her gently.

"I don't know how to make things right with them before I go," she says, closing her eyes. "Cissy won't understand. She'll think I'm abandoning her. I _feel_ like I'm abandoning her. I feel like I'm abandoning everyone."

Ted nods, listening to her and stroking her hair.

Andromeda sighs and looks up at the sky, taking a moment to think. "There's so many choices so fast," she says. "Getting married, having a child, leaving my family… These are all things that should have come years later, but here we are, standing on the brink. And I don't know any right answers. I don't know the best way, the right way. All I have," she takes his hand and squeezes it, holding her against her chest, "is how much I love you. And I have to trust that. I'm terrified, Ted. Truly. But I also feel an odd peace. Maybe not so much peace as it is hope. I feel like I see all the struggles ahead, and maybe I don't understand them all yet, but I have you and this little baby and I'm excited for what we can make of things."

Ted smiles softly, nodding. He shifts so that he can lean down and kiss her. He moves her hand down to her stomach. "Speaking of this little one, sooner or later we're going to have to name it."

Andromeda laughs, feeling her worries lessen. "We don't even know what gender it is yet," she protests.

"It's a boy," Ted says with assuredly, nodding wisely.

Andromeda laughs again, shaking her head. "Going by your divination skills, I'm going to doubt the accuracy of that statement."

"A name," he eggs her, kissing her lightly again. "Pick one. Any name." He runs his hand along her stomach, sending goosebumps along her skin. "Our baby needs a name so that I can talk to it, so that it knows we're here, thinking about it."

A smile crawls across her face. "Edward," she tells him. "If it's a boy and your divination skills are confirmed. Little Teddy, like his daddy."

"And if it's a girl? Little Dromeda?"

"No," she laughs. "Oh, heavens no. Nymphadora." She smiles to herself and nods. "Yes, Nymphadora."

"Perfect," Ted says, kissing her lightly. "Absolutely perfect." He pecks her lips quickly and then turns his attention down to her stomach. "Hello, baby," he says softly, tracing the small bump. "Hello little Teddy or Dora. This is your daddy. Your mama and I are here and we're so excited to bring you into this world. We've got a few things to get done first to make sure everything's ready for you when you get here, so go ahead and take your time. Grow big and strong for us, okay? I can't wait to meet you, little one. I can't wait to see you grow up. You're going to be perfect. Just perfect. If you're anything like your mother… You're going to be perfect."

Andromeda smiles softly and reaches out to gently trace Ted's face. "You're perfect," she tells him, her voice just above a whisper.

Ted smiles and leans back to her, kissing her and laying her down on the ground.


	89. Chapter 89

Bellatrix makes her way back from a late night of training. The hallways were nearly empty, filled only with the few lingering students making their way back from curfew. Her mind, as always, kept wandering back to Rodolphus. She tried to concentrate on anything else, hell, potions, even, but his damned stupid smile kept wandering back into her mind. It was worse that he was so trusting. She hated him for it. She also loved him for it. That was a small thing that she kept to herself, but she could feel it growing inside of her, distracting her. Even now, she felt herself smiling involuntarily just thinking about him. It made herself feel powerless, this boy having so much control over her emotions. But he did have a devilishly handsome smile.

Bellatrix stops, taking a deep breath to try and clear her head. From down the hallway, she hears faintly familiar voices. She pauses, looking back, interested. Was that Andromeda? And if so, what was she doing out so late? She takes a few steps but then pauses. She was being paranoid. Andi was entitled to her privacy. And yet the curiosity brought her forward. She was about to round the corner when Andromeda steps out, nearly running into her. There's a bright smile on her face that freezes with panic when she sees Bellatrix.

"Trixy," she says, startled. "What are you doing out so late?"

"I was about to ask you the same question," she says, side-stepping Andromeda to try and get a look at who her younger sister had been talking to. She's too late, however, to catch more than a glimpse of a blue scarf going around the corner. "Who were you talking to?"

"Just talking to a classmate about a homework assignment," Andromeda says softly, almost guiltily.

Bellatrix looks at her sharply. "Where's Rabastan?" She asks. "Shouldn't you be spending time with him?" It was false advice, of course, especially since Bellatrix had been avoiding her own betrothed, but she didn't like the hesitation in Andromeda's body, the look in her eyes like she wanted to make a run for it. She had her cloak wrapped tightly around herself, too, as if she could hide from Bellatrix's sharp eyes.

"We've decided to take things slow," Andromeda says softly. "Wait until summer and just focus on school for now."

"Uhuh," Bellatrix says, looking her over. She should have used that excuse with Rodolphus. "You can't keep putting this off because of Travers. Nick is a good guy and all, but Rabastan is going to be your husband. You should start working on that relationship now."

"I know," she says, finally looking at Bellatrix confidently. "And I promise, I fully intend on devoting myself to the man I'm going to marry. Building that relationship means everything to me. You needn't worry about that."

Bellatrix nods, satisfied by her answer. "You should get to bed. It's late."

Andromeda nods and scurries away, hurrying off to the commons. Bellatrix walks back down the hallway quickly, trying to see if she can catch whoever Andromeda was talking to, but they're long gone. Bellatrix sighs, wondering if she's merely using her paranoia with Andromeda as a means of distracting herself from Rodolphus.

Dammit, fine, Bellatrix told herself. Maybe she'd let herself fall for Rodolphus just a little. Maybe it'd be easier to concentrate if she wasn't consumed by guilt and irritation.


	90. Chapter 90

"Oh, I'm not going to Hogsmeade," Lucius promises Narcissa, holding her close as she practically sits on his lap. "Not until you get to come with me. I am more than content to spend time working on your quidditch technique."

Narcissa laughs, shaking her head and tapping his nose scoldingly. "I'm already a better flier than you and you're just ashamed to admit it. The great Lucius Malfoy, bested by a little girl."

Lucius laughs, running his hand absent-mindedly along her leg. "No girl could ever best me," he says. "I'm the greatest quidditch player this school has ever seen. You must have a touch of dragon pox, little girl, thinking you could compete with my manly physique."

Narcissa hits his chest, aghast. She rearranges herself, straddling him so that she can look him in the face, her skirt hiking up her things. "Little girl?" she demands. "Did you just call me 'little girl'?"

Lucius laughs softly. "Me? Of course not. I would never. Though I do believe if we were to replay the conversation, we'd find that you called yourself a little girl first."

"I," Narcissa says indignantly, "am a noble and refined woman. I am the peak of civilization. I am the culmination of pure blood and elegance. Generations of pureblood wizard families have evolved to create the perfection that is Narcissa Black."

Lucius smiles over her slowly, reaching up and tracing the outline of her face, his fingers moving up from her cheek and then down her nose. He slowly traces around her lips and Narcissa can't help but smile at the studious nature in his eyes. "You're right," he says. "You're absolutely right. You're perfect, my darling. I can't seem to find a single fault."

Narcissa leans in and bites his ear playfully. "Perhaps you should look a little closer."

A book comes flying across the commons room and Lucius has to swat at it so that it doesn't hit the back of Narcissa's head. "Commons room," comes the incredulous cry from Regulus from the other side of the throw. "The two of you are in the _commons room_. In case the definition of that term eludes the two of you heathens, it means that there are _other people here_."

Lucius laughs and kicks the book away so that Regulus will have to get up to retrieve it. "Come on, little girl," he says to Narcissa. "Let's go find somewhere less…" he looks directly at Regulus, "_common_."

Narcissa slides off of Lucius's lap and follows him out into the hallway, holding onto his hand. "It's warm enough we can go to the lake," she suggests. "Just like our first real date."

"Only so long as the water is warmer than that time," he laughs. "I was sure the both of us would get pneumonia."

Narcissa laughs and slides her hand into Lucius's, walking with him out to the lake. They walk for a minute along the shore, picking up a few stones and throwing them out onto the water. Narcissa finds some doubts creeping up on her as they walk together, her mind conjuring Walden up to torment her and make her question her relationship with Lucius.

"Lucius," Narcissa finally says, stopping and climbing on a small boulder to sit. "Do you hate that I'm young?"

"That you're young?" he asks, standing before her, their hands still twined.

"You're so much older than me, Lucius. You'll be graduating soon and I'll be stuck in Hogwarts, all alone. You must think I'm a child sometimes, spoiled and silly. Do you resent me for being so young?"

"Of course not, Cissa. And it'll only be a few years until you graduate as well and we can get married, all proper like." He smiles at her, trying to encourage her fancy.

"I'm serious, Lucius," Narcissa says, and for once, her face portrays the stoic nature of her thoughts. "Wouldn't you rather be with a girl your own age? Someone who didn't get into as much trouble as I seem to. I'm sure you feel like you're babysitting me half the time."

"Oh, I've had older girls, and not one of them could compare to my little sprite."

"You're not taking me seriously," Narcissa says angrily, sliding off the boulder and breaking her hand hold with Lucius. "This just goes to prove it. You don't think I'm even capable of having a real conversation with you."

"Narcissa…" Lucius says with a sigh, putting a hand on her shoulder. "That's not true at all. Of course I think about how young you are. It'd be hard not to. But it's mostly just to try and prepare myself for those years I'll have to wait for you to finish school. And then I mean it, little Cissa. I'm going to marry you. And our wedding will be the most grand, remarkable affair that the wizarding world has ever seen. And you'll look so stunning in white, Cissa. Like the angel you are. I know you're young now, and it might seem like a lot, but once we get older, it won't seem so terrible at all. We've got time together now, my darling. You shouldn't let the rest worry you."

"And what if you find someone else those years I'm trapped here without you? What if you find a girl and she's charming, and _smart_, and you think she's oh-so-beautiful and you forget all about silly ole Cissa Black and then I'm left with a terrible broken heart and I have no other choice but to throw myself from the owlery? What then?"

"Why, then, my love, I'd write you the most beautiful eulogy." He nudges her, trying to get her to lighten her mood, but Narcissa just frowns more intensely. Lucius sighs again and tilts her chin up so that she's looking at him. "I love you, Narcissa. I'm never going to stop loving you. And if you were to ever throw yourself from the owlery, I'd throw myself, too, because I don't want to be on this planet if you're not here with me. I know it's going to be hard not being together for a few years, but we're going to make it through it. And then I'm going to marry you, and I'll never have to leave you again."

"You don't know that," she says sharply, feeling her eyes start to fill with tears. "You don't know that we'll get married. You'll have to marry whatever girl your parents uncover for you and I'll have to marry some terrible man and then you'll make love to her and put little babies in her and she'll give you a dozens sons and you'll forget all about me."

"Never," Lucius says. "Cissa, never. I told you, I would do whatever I have to to make sure you're mine, and I mean it. We swore to each other that we'd be together forever, and I am going to make sure that happens. Okay, Cissa? Do you hear that? I'll make you an Unbreakable right now, if that eases your mind. You are mine. _Forever_."

Narcissa looks him over solemnly. She wanted to believe him. He was saying everything right, making her all the promises she wanted to hear, but there was still doubt. She could remember that passing comment Walden had made when he had drugged her. Something about trying to get Lucius to give up his claim. Claim. That meant Lucius was trying to marry her, or at least his parents were trying to arrange it. But it meant that Walden was, too. So there was a chance, a chance that she'd be Walden's wife, not his. And if Walden had gone so far as to drug her to get the advantage, that meant he was serious about wedding her. There was a chance that Lucius would lose. There was a chance that she would never marry this beautiful boy with long blood hair. And as long as there was that chance, Narcissa felt herself pulling away. It would hurt too much to lose him. She didn't know if she could live through that. No, better to pull away now and save herself from heartbreak later on.

"Let's go inside," she says softly. "It's getting late."


	91. Chapter 91

"And Andi?" Rodolphus asks, tossing some things into his suitcase to get ahead on the packing. "How are things going with her? I feel like I haven't seen the two of you together all that often anymore."

"She asked for time," Rabastan say, enchanting a ball and making it fly through the air so that it bounced off the different surfaces in the room. "And I'm trying to give it to her cus last time she slapped me right there at her family's ball."

Rodolphus sighs. "Those Black girls don't make it easy, do they?"

"At least Andi isn't a bitch like Bellatrix," Rabastan says. "She still lets me snog her and stuff when I want to. She just doesn't want to have sex yet."

Rodolphus closes his trunk and looks to his brother. "What's your problem with Bella, anyhow?" he asks. "You've been nothing but rude to her and she's never done a thing to you."

"She's messing around with you, Rods, and you just don't see it. I heard from Corbin that she's been screwing around with some of the seventh year boys behind your back. And she broke up with you just to get in your head. Not to mention how she basically ran for the woods when she found out you two were betrothed. She's bad news, Rods. You just don't see it cus you like sticking it in her."

"Do you have to be so crude? She's my betrothed, Rabs. That girl's gonna be my wife."

Rabastan scoffs. "Bit hard to imagine, isn't it? The ferocious Bellatrix Black, a dainty little housewife."

"And she's not screwing around behind my back," Rodolphus says hotly. "Bella wouldn't do that. I think you just have the wrong idea about her."

"Heard it from Rosier," he says, bouncing the ball against the ceiling.

"That whole lot will say just about anything to make it sound like they're getting any action at all. Not the most reliable of sources, Rabs."

"Hey, I'm only trying to warn you. You did ask after all." Rabastan yawns and lets the ball fall to the ground. "You think Andi's had enough time yet? I know it hasn't been quite a year yet, but she doesn't really expect me to wait forever, does she? I reckon it's been enough time."

"Why don't you go find out," Rodolphus snaps, feeling defensive after his comments.

"Fine," Rabastan says, standing. "I will."

He makes a grand exit for himself, leaving the ball bouncing in the corner. Rodolphus grumble when he's gone. Sure, Bellatrix has been more withdrawn since they got back together, but that was just because she was focusing on her school work and training. He had come to a compromise with Bella. He knew she'd never be the sort of housewife most would envision, but he didn't want that. He wanted Bella. And they had the cause to look forward to. There wouldn't be a house to manage or children to raise, because they'd be fighting for Tom Riddle. Rabastan just didn't understand his and Bella's relationship. He couldn't see how good it really was.


	92. Chapter 92

Andromeda was in the commons room reading when Rabastan approached her. She tried to ignore him as he came up to her, burying herself deeper into the large novel, but he looked persistent. "Andi?" he asks and she slowly lowers the book.

"Oh. Hey, Rabs," she says softly.

"I was wondering if we could talk," he asks. "It's been a while since we've spent time together."

Damn, she was so close. Why did he have to do this now? She had only needed to make it to Saturday and then she'd never had had to deal with this impetuous dark haired boy again. "Of course, Rabs," she says softly, not letting even a hint of her real thoughts seep into her voice. "It's been busy, hasn't it? With all the tests and the hubbub of the end of the year."

Rabastan smiles and nods, happy to excuse it on the two of them being too busy and not the fact that Andromeda had been avoiding him. Andromeda sets aside her book and slides from her seat. She takes Rabastan's hand and nods to him. "Lead the way."

Rabastan holds her hand happily and leads her out from the commons. The two walk through the hallways for a bit with Rabastan rambling on about his classes and how well he thinks he did on each of the tests. Andromeda smiles politely and offers a few "Sounds lovely"s occasionally to make it appear as though she's paying more attention than she actually is. She realizes too late that she wasn't paying nearly enough attention when Rabastan leads her into an abandoned classroom and is shutting the door behind the two of them. Andromeda sucks in a breath. She didn't trust Rabs when it was just the two of them alone. His history of behavior had taught her to be wary.

"I wanted to talk to you, Andi," Rabastan says, turning to her. "You know, about our future. I know you asked for time, but I just… Andi, I think we can be something amazing. I mean, I know it'll take some work, but I think we could do it. I'm glad that our parents told us. Well, I'm glad that mine told me and that you found out. Cus this way, we have more time together. Isn't that a good thing? All those other kids out there are just messing around and stuff until they finally have to get serious. But we can do it all together, Andi. We can be a partnership. And I know that you were caught up on Nick, and I know I'm never going to be as smart as him, but I'm a good guy. And I know I'm not bad looking, so really you could do a lot worse. But I think you're real pretty and smart and kind, too, and I think if you give me a real shot, we could be something swell."

Andromeda lets the silence fall between them for a moment, thinking hard. Poor, stupid boy. Truly he wasn't that bad. A bit insensitive, a bit rude, definitely forceful and entitled, but here he was trying to make an honest go of it. Andromeda hated herself intensely for a moment, but she was in her lies too deep now; the proof of it was growing in her stomach. "Thank you, Rabs," she says softly, hoping the pause wasn't too long before her answer. "Truly, thank you. And it is a good thing. I'm lucky to have a partner like you."

Rabastan grins. He takes her hand and pulls her to him, kissing her. Andromeda kisses him back, as meekly as she can. Just a few more days and she'd never have to lie in her kisses again. A few more days and it'd just be her and Ted.

Rabastan, feeling victorious after his speech, decides to try his luck, thinking that she had finally come around. He kisses her more intensely, pushing her back against one of the empty desks. He pulls against her shirt, untucking it from her skirt, and starts to kiss down her throat. He unbuttons the top few buttons, groping along her body.

_Don't feel the bump,_ Andromeda thinks to herself, trying to keep herself from panicking. _Don't feel the bump, but if you do, think anything. Think anything but the truth_. Her mind was racing. She had to get him to stop, had to distract him, had to do anything, for his kisses were getting harder and she wasn't sure just any excuse would do this time. Rabastan seemed intent on getting what he wanted from her.

Rabastan's breath was hot against her skin as he pulls her shirt down around her shoulders. He holds onto her hips, sliding the skirt up and nearly bruising her skin. Andromeda's mind was spinning. "Rabs," she says, leaning in and kissing him to distract him from making any more progress. "Wait."

Rabastan groans. "C'mon, Andi," he says. He kisses her neck imploringly. "You're not going to tell me you need more time again, are you?"

"No," Andromedas says, guiding Rabastan's lips back to hers so that they had some common footing. "It's not that. I'm ready. I just… Well, shouldn't it be a bit more special than in an abandoned classroom where anyone could just walk in on us? Let's do this right, Rabs. Make a night of it. Saturday. After the Hogsmeade trip. Let's have a date, maybe set up something for ourselves in the owlery. It's nice and secluded up there. I'm sure Regs will get us a bottle of wine if we asked. Let's make it something special, okay? A start to our relationship." Andromeda holds her breath, hoping he'll take the offer.

Rabastan thinks for a moment, pondering over her proposition. "Alright," he finally says. "Yeah. Okay. Yeah, that sounds nice. I can get some things in Hogsmeade and we can really make it something awesome."

Andromeda breathes a sigh of relief. He seemed appeased so long as there was a solid date to hold onto. She pulls him in for another gentle kiss. "Thank you, Rabs. For making me feel so special."

He grins and kisses her again, helping her button up her blouse. "Can I walk you back?" he asks.

"Of course," she smiles and nods, sliding off of the desk and fixing her clothing. The two of them walk back to the commons room and her hand feels like lead in his the entire way. She kisses him chastely goodnight before heading up to bed. As she lay, trying to go to sleep, she was overcome with trepidation for Saturday. Things had to go right. They wouldn't get a second shot at this.


	93. Chapter 93

Narcissa lays on her bed that Saturday morning, feeling a strange sadness weighing on her. It had been haunting her since Walden kissed her and she wasn't sure how to make it go away. Usually she hated Hogsmeade days as the castle would empty out and she'd feel both lonely and consciously aware of how young she was in comparison to all of her friends. Lucius had promised to stay back with her today and go flying with her, but she had sent him off with his friends, claiming that she wasn't feeling well anyways and he might as well have fun. Really, she just needed the time to think.

Lucius was everything Narcissa had ever wanted. She had fought so hard to be with him. So why had she kissed Walden back? Why was she so moved to tears over his words? Maybe it was just lingering remnants from the love potion that hadn't worked their way out of her system yet. But saying that was like admitting that she loved Walden, and she didn't. Right? She loved Lucius. Narcissa groaned and turned over in her bed, grabbing a pillow and smothering herself with it. She hated boys. They were a terrible lot, always making such trouble for her. Trixy didn't have these problems. Maybe if Narcissa were as terribly frightening as Bellatrix, she wouldn't have any boy troubles anymore. She wouldn't have any troubles at all.

A gentle knock comes from the door and Narcissa is glad for it. She needed a break from her thoughts. She wasn't good at puzzling out her problems and maybe it'd help to not think about them for a second. She goes to open the door and frowns immediately upon seeing Andromeda. "Oh, it's you."

"May I come in?" Andromeda asks gently. "It's to apologize, I promise."

"Fine," Narcissa says, throwing open the door and flinging herself onto her bed. "But it best be a good apology because I'm having a rotten day."

"What's the matter?" Andromeda says, coming to sit besides her.

"Apology first," Narcissa demands and Andromeda smiles.

"Alright," she says. "An apology, then. I'm sorry, Cissy, for how our conversation went the other day. I didn't mean to belittle you or make you feel inferior in any sort of way. Sometimes I just don't quite know how to put my thoughts into words clearly."

"You didn't mean it, did you? That I've never been in love?"

"Oh, little Cissy, no. If anyone in this world was meant to fall deeply and passionately in love, it's you. You have such a heart for it. And maybe my theory on what love is isn't quite sound. There's probably thousands of different kinds of loves and I've only known one. I could learn a lot from someone like you."

Narcissa props herself up and flings herself into Andromeda's arms, completely willing to forgive her on the simplest of apologies. "Oh, Andi, I hate boys. They're confusing and strange and I don't know how to think clearly around them."

"Lucius didn't do something, did he?" Andromeda says, petting Narcissa's hair gently.

"Swear yourself to secrecy," Narcissa demands, looking up at her elder sister.

"I swear it," Andromeda answers with a crinkle of a smile.

"Well, the truth is… Before Walden went all crazy, I was having feelings for him. Just a small thing. Like, my heart would sorta flutter when he looked at me. But I told him that I was dating Lucius and that was that. But he didn't respect it and that's why he thought he had to give me that stupid potion so that we could be together and Lucius would back off. But after I took the antidote, Walden came up to me to apologize. And he kissed me. And I… I kissed him back. And I haven't told anyone, not even Lucius or Trixy. And I don't know if what I'm feeling right now is because of the potion or because I'm an idiot or because I might have feelings for Walden, too."

"Well," Andromeda says, processing her hiccupped rant. "You're not an idiot, so we can cross that one off."

"Please be serious with me," Narcissa begs. "This means a lot to me."

"I am," Andromeda promises, combing back Narcissa's hair and kissing her forehead just like she would when she was a baby. "You're not an idiot, Cissy, so it's not that. Can I tell you something, too?"

Narcissa nods.

"When I was dating Nick, I started having feelings for someone else, too. It was all terribly distracting because I didn't know what to do."

"What did you do?" Narcissa asks, as if listening to a bedtime story.

"Well, luckily, I didn't have to make any hard choices since Nick broke it off first, but I think that even if that hadn't happened, I still would have known who I'd pick. I think our hearts might be confusing sometimes, but deep down, we always know what we really want."

"But what if I get betrothed and it's not _him_?" Narcissa asks, nearly pleading.

"Then run away with him," Andromeda says with a small smile. "Narcissa Black, you deserve to be happy. So be happy, okay? Figure out who you love, and love them with everything you have. Things will work themselves out, okay. If you're not betrothed to someone you love, run away with Lucius, or Walden, or whoever it is that's stolen your heart. You love too fiercely to be shackled down by someone who's not up to your demands. Okay, little Cissy? You get to be happy."

Narcissa nods, intensely relieved by her sister's words. Andromeda leans down and kisses Narcissa's forehead once more. "Alright, sweetheart, I've got to go get ready for Hogsmeade. I just didn't want to let things fester between us anymore. I love you, Narcissa. With all of my heart."

"Stay back with me," Narcissa says. "Don't go to Hogsmeade. Stay and read me poetry."

Andromeda smiles and traces her face. "Next time, okay, love? I'll read you all the poetry you want."

Narcissa nods and gets up, letting Andromeda leave. Her older sister looks back at her for a moment at the door and Narcissa thinks she sees a few tears in her eyes. She shakes her head, laying back down on the bed. Andi didn't have a thing to cry about. She must have just not seen correctly.


	94. Chapter 94

"Alright, Rodolphus, let's go," Bellatrix says. "I give in to all your begging. I'll go with you to Hogsmeade."

Rodolphus smiles but there seems to be something holding him back this time.

"Eh," she says, nudging him with her arm. "What is it Rods? That not enough for you? If you play nice, I might even let you take me to that little tea shop you like." She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses behind his ear, trying to soften him up.

"That's a strong promise there, little lady," he says and his smile seems to be easing. "You're sure little Cissa is going to be alright without you to help her pack?"

"I'm pretty sure Andi's sticking around and she's already all packed up, so the two of them can worry about each other for an afternoon. Naw, baby, it's just you and me today, okay? Let's take advantage. It's going to be a while until we have some time to ourselves again."

"You, my dear," Rodolphus says, taking her in his arms, "are the most hot and cold girl I've ever met. I never know what kind of mood I'm going to find you in."

"Well," Bellatrix grins, kissing the corner of his mouth, "today I'm hot, so I think it best you take advantage of it."

"You almost make me want to stay here and burrow you up in my bedroom."

"Mmm, that would be nice as well," Bellatrix murmurs, kissing down to his jaw.

"But…" Rodolphus grins, sliding his hands around her waist, "It might be nice to take a girl like you out. Treat her to a special afternoon. And it took long enough to convince you to come down. I'm sure that bed of mine will be waiting for us when we come back."

"Well, then, come on already," Bellatrix laughs. "Barty and Lucius are already heading down, but if we hurry, we can catch up to them."

"And then promptly ditch them once we make it to Hogsmeade."

"Precisely," Bellatrix grins. "Now you're getting the idea."

Rodolphus laughs and takes her hand, the two of them hurrying to catch up to their friends.


	95. Chapter 95

Andromeda hurries down to Hogsmeade, keeping a distance from any other group. She had packed everything in her trunk before realizing that it would be too suspicious to take with her down to Hogsmeade. Ted had let her stash as much as they could fit in his trunk before he sent it ahead to his parents and she packed a satchel with everything else that she could. She had to leave some things behind, mostly books, and it broke her heart to think of all the little things at home she'd never be able to go back for. There was a necklace Narcissa had given her for christmas a few years ago, a clumsy little thing, but Andromeda had always kept it. There was also her collection of letters that Ted had sent her, carefully hidden away, but she was sure her parents would find them sooner or later once she was gone. Andromeda sighed thinking about it. There wasn't much she could do, and her absence would be noticed sooner or later.

She'd tucked her copy of _Moby Dick_ onto the top of her pile, stroking the cover gently and remembering her first days with Ted. He was worth all of this. Him and that little bit of him growing in her stomach.

On her way to Hogsmeade, Andromeda thought about Ted. In less than an hour, she'd be making a decision that would change everything in her life. She had done everything she could to finish as much school work as she could, but she knew that she'd have to find a new way to get her education. She didn't know when she'd see Cissy again, or Trixy for that matter. And as much as she knew her parents didn't understand her and were sometimes cruel because of it, she would miss them, too. But Ted… Ted made Andromeda feel warm. He made her feel understood and loved. She didn't have to hide a single bit of herself with him. He just loved her. He was so gentle with her as well. The first time they had slept together, he had traced along her body gently with his fingertips, leaving a trail of small goosebumps like a map to her skin. It was such a simple, soft thing, but Andromeda had seen his eyes… There was a familiar look there as he looked at her. Andromeda couldn't explain it, not even to herself, but she was sure that the same look would come across her eyes each time she read a brilliant line of poetry or learned about the nature of some rare plant.

And this baby. This baby changed everything. Andromeda could have given up Ted. She would have been miserable as Rabastan's wife and she knew it, but it would have been her misery. She would have given up Ted to keep him safe and she would have willingly suffered the misery. But this baby… this baby deserved everything. It deserved to be raised with love and care and gentleness. More than that, it deserved to be raised in a world that wasn't cold and filled with anger and hatred. That world that belonged to her parents, to Rabastan and to Trixy… No, her baby deserved better than that.

Andromeda neared Hogsmeade and her heart beat fast. She took a moment just outside of town to collect herself. She brushed her hair back, tucking it behind her ears and smiling to herself. This was it.

She makes her way through town and slips into the alley that her and Ted had determined, setting her satchel down besides her. She pulls out her _Moby Dick _to read while she waits, going over Ted's highlighted passages, but he isn't long in coming. Once she sees him coming around the corner, out of breath, she smiles and slips the book back into her bag.

"Ted," she beams.

"Dromeda," he smiles, hurrying to her. He takes her in his arms and spins her around, smiling. "Look at you, my beautiful girl."

Andromeda smiles and wraps her arms around him, leaning in and kissing him slowly. "Oh, Ted. It's happening. It feels so surreal, but it's happening."

"Are you ready for this?" he asks her, setting her back down on the ground but keeping his arms around her.

"I am," she promises. "I really am, Ted."

"Well," he smiles, digging his hand into his cloak clumsily, searching for something. "Before we go, there's something that I wanted to ask you, Dromeda."

"Yes, Ted? What is it? Nothing is wrong is it?"

"No, no," he smiles. "I just…" He grins and sinks down to one knee, pulling out a box from his cloak with a small simple band inside it. He presents it to her proudly, knowing that there's no diamond or anything truly special about the ring. "Dromeda. I love you. You're the smartest girl I've ever met, but you also are the kindest person, too. You have such a passion for making things right in this world, and I love you for it. I love you. You're already running away with me and you're already having my baby… I think the only proper thing is to ask the girl that I love to marry me. So, will you, Dromeda? Marry me, that is?"

Andromeda's smile spreads across her face like a sunrise. "Oh Ted. Oh, you darling boy. Of course I'll marry you. Of course I will."

Ted smiles and takes Andromeda's hand, sliding the small band on her finger and kissing where the diamond should go. "I know it's not much," he says, "and I promise someday I'll get you one, but for now this little thing is going to have to do."

"Don't you dare," Andromeda says passionately. "I love it, Ted. It's perfect. I love it and I love you."

Ted smiles and stands up, pulling her into his arms and kissing her gently. "Andromeda Tonks," he says. "You know, I like the sound of that. I think it suits you."

Andromeda just smiles and kisses him again.


	96. Chapter 96

"You really like the tea here?" Bellatrix asks, swirling the brown liquid around with her spoon. "Really? The tea?"

Rodolphus laughs, spilling a bit of the tea he was drinking deeply. "Yes," he says, setting down the teacup. "I like tea. I like _this_ tea. Don't tell me you only wanted to go here so that you could snog me."

"Now is there anything wrong with snogging you?" Bellatrix asks, running her finger up his arm and kissing his shoulder.

"Not at all," Rodolphus replies. "In fact, I'm a mighty good snogger. Got a talent for it. Basically a prodigy."

Bellatrix snorts. "Put your tea away and kiss me, Lestrange. You can't seriously prefer leaf water to _me_."

"Leaf water?" he says, incredulously. "_Leaf water_? Oh, you silly little girl. If you can't see the benefits to tea… Tea is, and this is fact so feel free to quote me on this, the greatest magic known to wizards. There is nothing that tea can't fix. Terrible day? Tea can fix that. Good day? Tea can make that better. Tea is the purest form of magic."

"I see why you and Alecto broke up. You took her here didn't you? Got all weird with your "tea" stuff…"

"For the record, _I _broke up with her-"

"Rodolphus Lestrange," Bellatrix say sharply. "Shut up right now and kiss me or I'll burn down your precious little tea shop."

Rodolphus laughs but indulges her, leaning in and kissing her. He puts a hand on her leg, pulling it up so that it rests over his thigh and leaning in even closer. "Mmm, you taste almost as good as tea," he laughs into her hair and Bellatrix hits his chest in protest. "Oh, come on, Bella. Let's get out of here. Find somewhere more private to get, well, more private."

Bellatrix grins satisfactorily and shoves Rodolphus, scooting him off the bench. "I'm never letting you come back here again. I'm afraid you'll fall in love with a cup of tea and I'll never get my boyfriend back."

Rodolphus laughs and takes her hand, pulling her toward the door. They only make it a few steps out of tea shop before they're locked in each other's lips. Bellatrix grabs Rodolphus's shirt and pulls him towards an abandoned alley as the kisses get more intense. They stop just before they reach the alley and Rodolphus pushes her up against the corner, his kisses traveling down her neck.

Bellatrix moans under his lips. He was a good distraction, this boy. Warm and generous in a way that always made her feel in control and always made her feel wanted. He wasn't as intense as some of the others she had been with, but having his lips against her neck made her feel good in an easy sort of way. And today, he really wanted her. Bellatrix navigates Rodolphus's lips back to hers and biting his bottom lip playfully. She's about to go in for more when she hears something that makes her stop.

"Andromeda Tonks. You know, I like the sound of that. I think it suits you."

Bellatrix's blood runs cold and she freezes in Rodolphus's arms. Tonks. She knew that name. She knew that name… Ted Tonks. That little mudblood brat that Andi had been messing around with, claiming she wanted a friend. But Bellatrix had squashed that problem. More than a year ago, she had squashed that.

"Are we meeting your parents here, Ted?" comes Andromeda next and Bellatrix nearly pushes Rodolphus off of her to storm down the alley, already sliding her wand out. There's a picture waiting for her on the end of the alley: her sister, Andromeda Black, with her arms wrapped around a mudblood boy, their lips no more than a few centimeters apart. "Or are we meeting them somewhere else?" Bellatrix watches her lean in to kiss him and her whole body boils with rage.

"Andromeda Black," She commands, her voice a tempered storm as it echoes through the alleyway.

Andromeda starts, pulling away from Ted with a sudden force as if she had been hexed. "Trixy," she says, panic in her eyes.

"What the hell is this?" Bellatrix asks, striding down the alleyway with her wand posed in her hand threateningly. Rodolphus stands at one end of the alley, not knowing what to do with this sudden change.

"Trixy, please…" Andromeda says, taking a step forward to try and appease Bellatrix, but she stops seeing the blaze in Bellatrix's eye. She finds herself shrinking under the intensity of Bellatrix's eye.

"A _mudblood_?" Bellatrix says, spitting the word with all the vile she can muster. Andromeda moves instinctively and Bellatrix shoots her another fiery look. "Is this what you've been up to, Andromeda Black? Cohorting with a mudblood? Getting all cozy with him by the looks of that. And what was that I heard him call you? Some little pet name? Andromeda Tonks? Dare you cast aside your family name so trivaly?"

"I love him," Andromeda says with a sudden confidence.

"You love him?" Bellatrix says, incredulously. "You _love_ him? Do you love scum, too, then? The muck of the moat? Would you kiss dragon excreation, too, if we left you alone with it?"

"Enough," Andromeda says. "You don't understand. This is why I couldn't come to you, Trixy. You can't see past your prejudices enough to see what a wonderful person Ted is. And I love him, Trixy. I love him."

Bellatrix slaps her across the face, bruising her with a single blow and sending her to her knees.

"Don't you dare touch her," the mudblood boy says with a snarl, stepping forward angrily. "Don't you touch her."

Bellatrix spins her wand on him, lifting him into the air and away from Andromeda. "So your the little rat who thinks he's worthy of my sister, of a pureblood from the greatest house? You aren't even worth being a servant paving the roads under our feet." She sends a blast of the cruciatus curse sending through the mousy boy's body. Rodolphus takes a concerned step forward, but holds himself back, not knowing what to do.

"Stop," Andromeda says, standing. "Trixy, stop, please. Oh, god, you're hurting him."

"I'll do much worse than that until this little rat learns his place," Bellatrix seethes. She mutters a spell and flames starting crawling over Ted's body hungrily. Ted lets out a shrill scream and Andromeda grabs at Bellatrix's arm, sobbing.

"Stop, please. Oh, god, stop. You don't understand. You don't understand, Trixy." Tears are streaming down her face and Bellatrix turns her white hot eyes eyes to her sharply. "You don't understand, you don't understand. I'm pregnant, Trixy. I'm pregnant."

Bellatrix is so startled by the news that the spells stop with a suddenness and Ted falls to the cobblestones, letting out a low moan of intense pain. "Pregnant?"

Andromeda looks to her pleadingly. "I know you hate them. I know you won't understand, but I love this boy, Bellatrix. I love him with all of my heart. We're going away together, him and I. You'll never have to see us again. Please. Please, just let us go."

"So you have his little sperm growing inside you," Bellatrix says. She grabs her sister's stomach suddenly and Andromeda lets out a sharp groan of pain by the force of her grip. "You let him inside you? You spread your legs for a mudblood and dishonored our family? And more than that… You let his child grow inside you. You let it swell in your stomach." She digs into Andromeda's stomach and her sister winces. Bellatrix pushes her back against the alleyway. She slashes across Andromeda's stomach with her wand and blood starts gushing out, staining her white blouse. "You slut," she spits.

"Bella," Rodolphus says softly, concern in his voice. "That's your sister…"

Bellatrix shoots him a frigid look as well, silencing him. "Not anymore."

He takes a step back, not knowing what to do.

"I should kill that parasite right now," Bellatrix says coldly, turning her attention back to Andromeda. "Father would do the same if he was here. He'd tear it from your stomach. And then he'd kill this little rat as well."

Andromeda sobs, her whole body trembling.

"Don't… Don't you touch her…" the mudblood mutters on the floor, trying to sit himself up.

Bellatrix laughs, striding to him and letting Andromeda fall to the ground, clutching her stomach. Andromeda holds her hands out, stained with her own blood and her face pale. "What? You haven't learned your place quite yet, have you? So desperate for more."

"She's your sister, your _family_. How can you hurt her like that? That's your niece or nephew, too. No matter your feelings for me… Let her go. Let them both go." The boy sits up, his face half covered in ash and his clothing still simmering.

Bellatrix scoffs. "Such a noble spirit," she says, spitting on his face. "I do this _for _her. I do this so that she can realize how foolish her little beliefs are, how foolish she is, trying to run away with a mudblood."

"All you are is hate… No love in you."

Bellatrix raises her wand again and she knows there's almost a gleeful look on her face. She points the wand at the mudblood but, before she can get the words out, she hears a stuttering, "Cr-crucio," from behind her. The pain isn't as intense as her father's punishment, but it's enough to startle her. She had never thought to have her the word pass from Andromeda's lips. She moves to spin around to face Andromeda again, but Ted grabs at his wand, shouting, "Confingo!" Bellatrix is thrown back, dropping her wand and knocking down Rodolphus, too, with the force of the spell.

Ted pushes himself off of the ground and hurries to Andromeda, helping her up. He places a hand against her gushing stomach, fear in his eyes. He looks to Bellatrix, whose eyes are blinking back into alertness, and makes a quick decision. He holds Andromeda tightly in his arms and apparates, heading somewhere where he knows he can get Andromeda help.


	97. Chapter 97

Rodolphus helps Bellatrix back to her feet and turns to try and help Bellatrix's sister and the little Ravenclaw, but they disappear with a sharp crack.

"Dammit," Bellatrix screams. "Damn them, damn them, damn that. That little… Oh, I will tear his heart out."

"Bella…"Rodolphus says softly, stepping to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Bella, you need to take this moment and think this through."

"Think this through?" Bellatrix screams. "What is there to think about? She ran away with a _mudblood_, Rodolphus. A mudblood. And she… she left us. She left me. She left Cissy…" Her face twists and Rodolphus can see the tears welling up in her eyes.

Rodolphus sighs softly and pulls Bellatrix into his arms, holding onto her tightly. She collapses into him, sobbing. This was the first time he had ever seen her cry, truly cry. He'd never seen her so vulnerable and Rodolphus's heart twisted for her. "I know, love, I know. I'm so sorry."

"I did everything I could," she sobs. "I watched out for her. I tried to teach her what was right. I loved her, and she had to betray me like this… How could she? How could she do this to me? To Mother? And… Oh, god, Rodolphus. How is Cissy going to take this? She'll be destroyed. She won't… I can't…"

"Shh," Rodolphus says softly, holding her tightly to him. "Shh, love. I've got you. I know. I know it isn't easy. I'll help you through this. And you'll help Cissa. We'll get through this, love, I've got you."

Bellatrix cries into his shoulder for a moment before pulling herself away, noticing a satchel on the ground. She walks towards it and Rodolphus takes a step forward, worried. She rummages through the satchel and pulls out a novel. She flips through a few pages and then throws it onto the ground, disgusted. She pulls out a few more personal items and tosses them all onto the dirt before throwing down the satchel again, frustrated. She takes out her wand again and sets the muddy pile on fire, letting it all burn.

Bellatrix looks back to Rodolphus, the fire dancing in her eyes. "She's dead to me now," she says firmly. "She is no longer my sister."

Rodolphus nods slowly, holding his arms out. "Come, Bella," he says gently. "Your parents should know about this."

She stands for a moment longer, watching the fire and making sure there's nothing left of Andromeda's personal items besides a pile of ash already been blown away by the wind. Satisfied, she goes into Rodolphus's arms and lets him lead her away.


	98. Chapter 98

Narcissa waits anxiously in the hallway outside of the Headmaster's office, her leg thumping with a steady nervousness. No one had told her what was going on yet, but her parents had arrived on campus and she could faintly hear them yelling from inside the room. Bellatrix had come to collect Narcissa only a few hours after leaving for Hogsmeade and she had had a burning cruel energy surrounding her, far more powerful and angry than anything shad ever seen from her sister and it had silenced her immediately. Truthfully, it scared Narcissa. Bellatrix looked like an old god, wrathful and powerful, and Narcissa did not know what it was that had caused her sister's anger.

She wondered, worriedly, why no one had sent for Andromeda yet. She wished Andi was there, stroking her hair and comforting her. She wished Andi would explain everything that was happening to her. Andi was the smartest person Narcissa knew and surely she'd know what had happened.

Her foot tapped faster as her fears grew, left wild with imagination and lack of knowledge. Finally, after what seemed to be weeks of waiting, her parents exited the room, followed by Bellatrix. Her mother's face was pale and strained in a way that Narcissa had never seen before and her father looked like he was about to burst from anger, a vein above his eyebrow throbbing.

"Mama…?" Narcissa whispers, feeling the tears welling up in her voice. "Mama…"

Druella holds her arms out for her daughter and Narcissa comes running to her, hugging her tightly. "Mama what's going on? Where's Andi?"

"We're going home now," Druella says, strained. "Andromeda… Your sister… She won't be coming with us."

Narcissa looks to her mother, confused and taken aback, but her father interrupts. "She is no longer our daughter. I will not hear her name spoken of again." His voice is sharp and harsh and Narcissa feels her whole body tighten, though the tears still escape, rolling down her face.

"Are you all packed, Narcissa?" Druella asks, her body trembling.

"Almost, I… I thought we had one more week."

"I'll take her," Bellatrix says, holding out a hand for Narcissa. Narcissa takes it, feeling her body tremble just like her mother's. "We'll be back quickly."

Druella nods and excuses the two of them.

Bellatrix leads Narcissa down to the dungeons, heading to the commons. "Trixy, what's going on?" Narcissa asks, scared.

"Not here," Bellatrix says and Narcissa falls silent for the rest of the walk up to their rooms.

Once they've arrived in Narcissa's room, Bellatrix shuts the door tightly and starts throwing Narcissa's things into her trunk, not worrying about neatness. "Andi's gone," she says. "She left us. Ran away with a mudblood. She… she's having his baby." Narcissa can the scowl on her face even though she's mostly turned away from her.

"What?" Narcissa asks in a panic, remembering her conversation with Andromeda from earlier that day.

"She's not coming back," Bellatrix says sharply and Narcissa shrinks. "She's never coming back." Bellatrix looks to Narcissa and sighs, seeing the tremble of her lip and the tears in her eyes. Her voice is soft when next she talks. "Come here, little monkey," she says, holding out her arms. Narcissa hesitates but then hurries to find comfort in her sister's arms. Bellatrix pets her hair gently as Narcissa buries her head against her shoulder. "Everything's going to be okay, monkey, because I've got you. I've got you and I would never leave you. Never, ever, ever. I'm with you forever kid."

Narcissa wraps her arms around Bellatrix's neck tightly. "Don't leave me," she begs. "Don't leave me. I don't want to be alone."

"I won't," Bellatrix promises, holding onto her tightly. "I won't, monkey. I'm going to take care of you forever. Andi's terrible for what she's done, and she's an idiot for leaving you. I would never make that mistake."

Narcissa nods, scared that if she let Bellatrix go, she'd disappear.

Bellatrix strokes her hair soothingly for a few minutes, whispering, "I'm here, monkey. I'm not going anywhere. I love you," repeatedly. Eventually, however, she breaks away slightly. "We have to finish packing, monkey. We're going to go home now, okay? And I'm going to look out for you all summer."

Narcissa nods, her bottom lip still trembling. She felt everything shutting down, everything going black. Here she had been, worried about boys all morning, not knowing that her life was about to fall apart.

Narcissa is silent the rest of the time packing and for the entire tense journey home, but when they arrive home, she goes straight with Bellatrix to her room. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" she whispers.

"Of course, monkey," she says, letting her into the room. "Let's get you ready for bed."

Bellatrix helps her undress, putting her Hogwarts uniform folded neatly on a chair. She slips one of her own nightgowns onto Narcissa. It looks large against Narcissa's waify form, and with the moonlight filtering into the room, Narcissa looks ghostly. Bellatrix leads her to bed and Narcissa wraps her arms tightly around her sister. "I'm here," Bellatrix whispers to her soothingly. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I'd never leave you. I'd never leave you…"


	99. Chapter 99

Andromeda wakes up in a hospital bed, a few strange tubes hooked up to her body. She panics for a moment, wondering how she got here, but a relieved Ted comes to her side immediately.

"You're awake," he says. His face and left arm are bandaged, but that doesn't stop the smile from crossing his face.

Andromeda reaches out for him. "Ted…" she says, relieved to see him alright. She tries to sit up, but there's a sharp pain in her stomach and she lets out a moan.

"Easy, easy," Ted says. "We're relying on muggle medicine here. It's going to take you longer to heal. And your sister… Your sister did a lot of damage."

"Did a lot of…" Andromeda sits up despite the pain. "Ted, the baby? Is the baby alright?"

Ted reaches out and traces her face, nodding. "Our baby is okay, Dromeda. We got out of there in time. You didn't, well, you didn't lie about your family."

Andromeda buries her head against his shoulder, crying from relief. "I was so scared, so scared that I'd lose you both in an instant."

He wraps his arms around her and holds onto her gently. "You didn't," he says. "We got out. And we're together."

Andromeda reaches out and traces the bandages. "How badly did she hurt you?"

Ted sighs. "You stopped her before it got too bad," he tells her. "Just a few little burns. Nothing permanent. Doctors say I can take off these bandages in a few days."

"I'm so sorry," Andromeda says, tears filling her eyes. "Oh, Ted, this is terrible. I'm so sorry."

"Hey now," Ted says, kissing the side of her head gently. "We're safe. We're alive. The baby's safe. And you never have to worry about your family again. I'm going to take care of you."

Andromeda nods, holding onto him tightly.

"Would you like to meet my family?" he asks. "My parents are waiting in the hallway. They wanted to give us a moment, but they're excited to meet you, even despite the circumstances."

"I'd love to meet them," Andromeda says, trying to arrange herself better on the bed. This isn't how she wanted to have met Ted's parents.

Ted smiles and slides off the bed, heading out into the hallway and coming back with a plump little woman and a scruffy looking man. The woman breaks down into tears when she sees Andromeda, and hurries to her, wrapping her arms around her. "Oh my darling little girl," she says. "Thank the heavens you're alright."

Andromeda hugs this woman back, breathing in her scent of raspberry jam and tea. "I'm so sorry for the trouble I've caused your son," she whispers.

"Don't you dare apologize for anything," Ted's mother says, sitting down besides Andromeda. "We're just glad you and the baby are alright. Teddy explained all of the politics of your world to us and we're just happy to get you out of all of that. A family who would do this to you… You have a new family now, my dear, and it's me and that darling little man right there. And our son, too, who loves you so much."

Andromeda pulls the woman back to her in a tight embrace, relieved to feel so much love immediately from Ted's parents. "Thank you," she whispers. "Thank you for everything."

Ted's mother smiles and kisses the top of her head. "You should get some rest, pumpkin. The doctors say you can leave later today, so I want to make sure you are feeling your best."

Andromeda smiles and nods, settling back down into the bed. "Stay with me?" she asks Ted and he smiles, sitting besides her and brushing back her curls.

"Always."


	100. Chapter 100

It was a hard month for the Black family and Bellatrix hated every moment of being locked away in the miserable house. It was colder than normal and she only rarely saw her parents. Bellatrix spent most of her time with Narcissa. The little girl had gone almost mute during the past few weeks and she never spent more than a few minutes outside of Bellatrix's presence. Bellatrix knew that she was scared. Each night, Bellatrix would hold her little sister tightly in her arms and reassure her that she would always be there, that she'd never leave, but Narcissa's body would still tremble with nightmares and she'd always wake with a panicked look, checking to see that Bellatrix was there.

A week after the incident, two letters had arrived by owl on Bellatrix's windowsill. One was addressed to her and the other to Narcissa. She knew immediately that they were from Andromeda. Without looking at them, Bellatrix had taken them and thrown them in the fire. There had been a satisfaction in watching them burn, just as there had been in watching her father scar Andromeda's face from the family tapestry. She wasn't family, now. She was worse than a muggle to Bellatrix, she was a blood traitor. Someday, she knew in her heart, Andromeda would pay for her unforgivable actions. Bellatrix would make sure of it.

After a month of isolation, however, Druella came into Bellatrix's room to get her ready. Narcissa sat on Bellatrix's bed, never far, as usual, from Bellatrix. "The Lestranges are coming tonight," Druella informs the two girls. "Their sons will be staying with us for the next week. It is important that the two of you act in an upstanding manner. We must preserve our reputation with the family, especially since our recent… family tragedy. Is that understood?"

Bellatrix and Narcissa both nod stoically. Druella falls silent as well as she gently combs Bellatrix's hair back and picks a simple grey dress for her. She turns her attention to Narcissa and gently braids the young girl's hair back into a simple plait. Bellatrix watches Druella's fingers linger on Narcissa and Bellatrix notes the tears forming in her mother's eyes.

"Narcissa," Druella says gently. "How about we wear that beautiful blue dress we bought last summer? It'll make your eyes sparkle."

Narcissa gives an almost imperceptible nod and Bellatrix feels her hand forming into a fist and shaking slightly. It wasn't enough. Mother hadn't done enough. She had Father had barely said a word to Narcissa all month and now, now that she can finally see how much pain Narcissa is in… No. This little exchange of affection wasn't enough. It had been her that had taken care of Narcissa. She was the one that had sat up and held Narcissa, had cleaned her tears from her face, who had taken care of her. "Come, Cissa," Bellatrix finds herself saying. Mother didn't deserve any sort of comfort from Narcissa. Not when she had failed to be there. She holds out a hand for the little girl. "I'll get you dressed."

Narcissa slides off the chair and goes to Bellatrix, holding tightly to her hand. Bellatrix only looks back for a moment and sees a few tears falling down Druella's face, but she wipes them away quickly. She nods curtly to her daughters and excuses herself from the room.

Bellatrix shakes her head and focuses her attention back on her sister. She dresses her in the blue dress her mother had suggested and gets ready in her own as well. Almost selfishly, then, she unbraids Narcissa's hair. "You're much too old for braids, anyways," she says with a smile to Narcissa. "And you look so beautiful with your hair loose."

Narcissa nods again, still clinging to Bellatrix's arm. "Thank you, Trixy," she whispers and Bellatrix kisses the top of her head.

"Of course, little monkey. Now let's go down and see those buggers the LeStranges."

Narcissa nods and, still holding tightly to Bellatrix's hand, follows her sister out and down the stairs.

Rodolphus, Bellatrix thought time herself. It felt like years since she had seen him. Longer, even. She wasn't even sure what to say to him now. She was certain she wasn't the same girl he had kissed that day in Hogwarts.


	101. Chapter 101

Rodolphus sighs as they head up to the Black estate. Rabastan was kicking at the flowers that they past and he had already left a trail of roses with broken spines. Rabs hadn't taken the news of Andi very well and Rodolphus worried about him. He had thought that Rabs and Andi were getting along. Well, at least, mostly. So they had differences in personalities. But, didn't everyone? He had been sure they would be able to get over them. And Rabs had _liked_ her. Really liked her. That's what made this so frustrating. He was worried that Rabs blamed him. At least, in part. Rodolphus has been there and he hadn't stopped her. Hadn't even tried to. Rabastan had been the farthest thing from his mind that day.

Their parents usher them into the living room and excuse themselves to go talk in the other room. There was an odd formality to the Blacks. But of course there was. Andi's leaving was a slight to the Lestranges. A slight they couldn't very well atone for.

Rodolphus slumps into a chair to wait, looking over at Rabastan. He wasn't even sure what to say to his little brother or how to fix this situation. He was relieved when Bella and her kid sister finally came in.

He smiles and stands from the couch going over to greet Bellatrix. "Hey, love," he says softly. "Hiya, Cissa."

Narcissa doesn't say anything but sort of buries her head behind Bellatrix.

"Hey, Bella," Rodolphus says, rubbing the back of his neck. "Can we talk for a bit?"

Bellatrix looks down at Narcissa as if asking permission first. The little girl nods, hesitantly letting go of Bellatrix's hand and going to sit besides Rabastan. Bellatrix nods to the door and Rodolphus follows her out.

"How have you been?" Rodolphus asks gently when they're alone. "Are you alright? How's Cissa?"

"Not good," Bellatrix says as if stating the obvious. She shakes her head. "She lost her sister, Rods. And Mother and Father barely have had any time for her, so it's just been her and I. And she's terrified I'm going to disappear just like…"

Rodolphus nods. "You'd never," he says softly. "She'll realize that. But, Bella, how are _you_?"

She raises an eyebrow as if she's already answered the question. Finally, she sighs and shakes her head. "I'm mad at everything," she admits. "I'm bloody furious all the time. I'm just… angry. So goddamn angry."

Rodolphus reaches out and touches her arm gently, but she looks as though she wants to pull away, so he drops it. "What can I do to help?" He asks.

Bellatrix shakes her head. "Just give me some time," she says. "I'm all muddled inside. Just give me some time to figure it out. To take care of Cissy."

Rodolphus nods. "Of course," he says. "Of course, Bella. And I'll help out any way I can. You don't need to worry about that."

She sighs but nods and Rodolphus worries he's said something wrong. "Yeah," she says pathetically.

"Do you… want to go back in?" He asks awkwardly.

Bellatrix nods and he goes to hold the door for her. The two filter in and Bellatrix goes to sit besides Narcissa, leaving Rodolphus the seat by the window.

The whole group falls into an uncomfortable silence that is only broken when Bellatrix's mother comes in. "Bellatrix, Narcissa. Will you show the boys to their bedrooms, please?"

Bellatrix begrudgingly stands and nods to Rodolphus, gesturing to the door. Rodolphus follows her up through the house and to the room they've made up for him.

"Well," he says. "Now you know where I am in case you need anything."

Bellatrix nods. "Alright," she says indifferently, leaving him alone.

Rodolphus shakes his head and sinks down onto the bed. And things had been going so well before.


	102. Chapter 102

"Duty," Cygnus says, standing just in front of the family tapestry. "Duty, Narcissa, is the most important trait you can possess. Our family stretches back ages… Since the beginning of magic. It is a badge of honor to bear our name. The proud Black family. And you are a member of this family, an important cog with a role to play. As you know, it is your mother and mine's responsibility to find you a suitable husband. It is your duty to do right by him. To bear his children. To pass down our pure blood, Narcissa. We cannot afford a second mistake in this family. Andromeda's slight was costly enough. Do you understand, Narcissa? I know you're young, but do you understand? Duty. Family duty comes above all else."

Narcissa tried to pay attention to the words coming from her father's mouth, but everything felt like it was in a heavy fog. She felt submerged in milky water and it took her a moment to process everything her father was saying. She could feel the words floating around in her head. "Duty, duty, duty." It pressed on her. Weighed her down. All the questions she had had just a few weeks ago, all the feelings and concerns… they seemed to mean nothing now. Nothing meant anything. Nothing but that little word her father keep repeating. "I understand, Father," she whispers. Her voice was always a whisper nowadays. She didn't know if she could scream if she tried. It hurt to talk. Pained her.

Her father came to her and sank down so they were eye-to-eye. "I can't lose another daughter, Narcissa. It would destroy your mother. You have to understand. Duty comes first. Above all else. Duty."

"I understand," she whispers again, the words even harder this time.

Cygnus cups her face gently for a brief moment before standing up. His shows of affection were always brief. Usually, Narcissa savored them. She knew that Trixy was her father's favorite and it was rare of him to spend any amount of attention on her. But right now, it just pained her further. "Go make our guests feel welcome," Cygnus says with a sigh. "We need this to go well with them."

Narcissa nods and quickly slips out of the room. She could feel the walls closing in. Everything was getting tighter, tighter. She just needed to breathe. Just a moment to breathe. Deep down, however, she was worried she had forgotten how to.


	103. Chapter 103

"And over here is mum's prized garden," Ted says, finishing his tour of his family's house. "We've got pumpkins, squash, and over there you'll see real, live, award-wining tomatoes. Mum prides herself on her tomatoes. You've tasted nothing in this world until you've tasted her spaghetti. Simple recipe, of course, but it's a classic."

Andromeda laughs and nods. She hated that bandages still covered half of his body, but she loved being here with him. Everything felt easy. This was far from the grand manor that she grew up in, but somehow she liked it better. She felt more suited for a simple life.

She rests a hand on her now obvious stomach, knowing that she had a little girl growing inside her. A human. Her body, right now as she thought about it, was crafting a little human. It was remarkable to think about. She'd never thought she could create something as wonderful as a human life. It was all too grand to wrap her head around.

"When are you going to marry me, Ted?" she asks, smiling at him. "When my stomach's half the size of the moon? I'll look a horror in all our photos. And how will I explain it to little Nymphadora when she's old enough to know that I was pregnant with her before you and I even got engaged? We can't _condone_ that sort of behavior. She'll get the wrong idea, grow up wild."

Ted laughs softly and places his hands on her stomach. "If it's pictures you're worried about, we just won't take any. If Dora ever asks what our wedding was like, I'll recount it to her in such vivid accurate detail she'll feel a guest there herself."

Andromeda shakes her head but a smile crosses her face. "Then we wait until after Nymphadora's here," she says. "Get her a little white dress as well. Then you don't have to tell her a thing, she'll have been a guest."

He smiles and kisses her gently. "It's the scars, isn't it? You're worried I'll be all scared under these bandages and you're terrified I'll be too hideous for the photos. Don't you lie to me, Dromeda. I know you only ran away with me because of my devilish good looks."

"You put a baby in me!" Andromeda accuses. "You saw it as the only way to convince me to do something as ridiculous as run away with you so you went ahead and purposefully and maliciously got me pregnant." She shakes her head in mock disgust. "To think, I could be perfectly happy and _not pregnant_ right now."

"I think you enjoy being pregnant."

"Enjoy it?" she says incredulously. "_Enjoy it_? What part, exactly, am I supposed to enjoy? The swelling? Throwing up at three in the morning, unable to get a decent night's sleep? Or the fact that I have a whole human growing inside my body just waiting to pop her way out?"

He grins and lets out a long laugh. "All of it, I suppose." He shakes his head. "I really have it easy, don't I? All I had to do was sleep with a beautiful girl and wait nine months and she hands over a little child, free of charge."

"Oh, it's going to cost you," Andromeda says. "And if you think I'm just going to hand over my little Nymphadora, you are sorely mistaken Mr. Edward Tonks. This is _my _baby. I'm going through all the pain to bring her into this world, I get to keep her. Maybe I'll let you hold her on occasion, but that's only if you work hard to appease me. Foot rubs, cook me dinner, love me forever. The likes of that."

"I promise," Ted says, kissing her gently. "Except for the foot rubs. I refuse on the grounds of I don't want to."

"These feet are sore from carrying _your_ child, Ted. You'll give me as many feet rubs as I demand."

"_Our_ child, Dromeda," He replies, kissing her even more gently. "I do believe we made this one together."

"Our child," Andromeda says, softening. She wraps her arms loosely around his neck as he starts to sway with her, dancing gently in the wind. "I was there, after all. I do remember it."

"Mmm, do you?" he asks. "Because it's all a bit foggy to me… Did it go something like this…" He starts to kiss down her neck, making his way to her collar bone. "Or this…?" He unbuttons her top button, running a finger along her skin.

"You best be careful, Mr. Tonks," Andromeda whispers into his ear, kissing his jaw gently. "We're in your parents' garden."

"I'm just trying to remember the incident you were talking about," he says, loosening her blouse further. "And mum and dad are gone all afternoon… We don't have a thing to worry about unless the neighbors get too curious."

"And how curious are your neighbors?" she asks, untucking his shirt from his belt.

"Terribly," he mutters, kissing down her chest and pulling her down with him to a patch of lawn. "Now remind me again. How exactly did we go about making this little baby?"


	104. Chapter 104

Bellatrix wanted to blast something. Anything. Goddammit, she was stifled in this goddamn manor with all the goddamn gloominess and the goddamn Lestranges breathing her goddamn air. She wished she was back at Hogwarts. At least there she could use magic and practice dueling. She had missed the dueling tournament because of her and Narcissa's early departure and Lucius had informed her that Rodolphus's team had beat them in her absence. If she had been there, that wouldn't have happened. She was the best dueler in the school and she knew it. Goddammit. If she could just bloody well use magic, she'd show Lestrange right now. Beat off his concern. She didn't need his concern. She didn't need his sympathy. She needed to fight.

Bellatrix went through the motions of all of her stances on the field with Narcissa sitting on the steps watching her. Usually, there'd be a look of awe in Narcissa's eyes when she watched Bellatrix train, but today there seemed to be other things weighing on the little girl's mind. She held a wand-like stick firmly in her hand and stretched and gave as if she was facing a real opponent. It was nowhere near the same thing as actually dueling, but it felt to keep her body in motion. She felt herself relaxing with every stretch.

She needed to get out. She needed to do something. Most importantly of all, she needed Rodolphus to _not_ be here. Everywhere she turned, there he was, in her living room, in her dining room, walking across her lawn. And each time, he would look at her with such pity in his eyes, such concerns. He wanted to fix her. That's what she hated most of all. He looked at her like he could fix her, like he could say the right things and all of a sudden, it wouldn't matter any more. The pain from Andi would be gone. The anger she was feeling would be gone. She'd be happy and she'd be his again. She felt bile rising in her throat thinking about this. She had worked hard for this anger. It was _hers_. As much as her arm or her throat or her body, this anger belonged to hers. She wasn't willing to part with it.

And she wasn't something that needed fixing.

And she didn't want Rodolphus to be the one to put her back together.

She regretted now turning to Rodolphus that day in Hogsmeade. She regretted the tears she had let him see. Those were her tears, her moment of weakness. He didn't deserve to be a part of it. Rodolphus Lestrange was a distraction. That's what he had always been. At times, a fun distraction. She had enjoyed him a few times and it was fun. But those times were back then. She couldn't focus on him right now. She had more important things to think about. She'd ignore him altogether if she didn't feel the cold eyes of her father watching their interactions carefully.

Bellatrix trains until she's close to exhaustion, pained to even lift her arm anymore. "Come here, little monkey," she says, holding a hand out for Narcissa. "Let's go get some breakfast."

The little girl stands and goes to take Bellatrix's hand, her grip less tight than it had been before. Maybe she was coming out of it. Maybe in a little bit Narcissa would actually be alright again. Bellatrix hoped so. Nothing pained her more than seeing Narcissa so withdrawn and quiet.

She leads Narcissa into the house and joins the Lestranges brothers at the table. Rabastan looked sulky at the end of the table, stabbing various fruits with his fork. He was a little shit, Bellatrix decided. A spoiled boy who had grown up being given everything and now, when he's finally had the first thing in his life being denied him, he was acting like an entitled little prick. He didn't care that the Blacks were going through a family tragedy. He was just unhappy that he had been denied his little toy.

Bellatrix let out a long breath. She was projecting her anger and she knew it. It's just that she felt so trapped. So claustrophobic. She couldn't get a good perspective like this, not when she was trapped like a bird in a cage. Maybe neither of the Lestranges deserved her anger. Maybe Rodolphus was just trying to help her. Maybe this, maybe that, she didn't give a shit. She just wanted to get out, get gone, leave it all behind her.

"Hey, Bella," Rodolphus says after breakfast. "Want to play a game of chess?" He looked at her so hopeful that Bellatrix resisted shutting him down. Her father was in earshot as well, watching their exchange out of his peripheral.

"Sure, Rods," she says, trying to make her voice sound less gruff than she felt. She turns to Narcissa. "How about you show Rabs the grounds, Cissy? Show him the lake, even."

Narcissa nods reluctantly and stands up. "It's down this way," she says softly to Rabastan and the two make their way out of the room.

Bellatrix quietly follows Rodolphus into the living room and helps as he sets out a chess board.

"Rabs has stopped playing with me," Rodolphus prattles. "Given up hope completely that he'll beat me. But since you're my girlfriend, I promise to show some mercy to you. Maybe even let you come close to winning one or twice, just to help with your self esteem."

Bellatrix rolls her eyes and sits down. "Just set up the board, Lestrange," she says. "Really, the ego on you Lestrange boys. Bragging about winning at chess… That's not much of an accomplishment."

"You say that now," he says. "But just wait until I beat you a dozen times in a row. Your doubt has harden my heart. I will no longer show mercy to you. Prepare for a bloodbath."

Just relax, Bellatrix found herself thinking. Just relax. Maybe this will take your mind off of it all for a while. Maybe you'll even forget about Andi for a minute or two. You can forgive Rodolphus enough to play a few rounds of chess with him. And then maybe he'll stop looking at you with those puppy-dog eyes.


	105. Chapter 105

Rabastan followed the little blonde girl out of the house to where the sun shone, hot, down onto the lawn. She was pretty, Narcissa. Really pretty, with those blue eyes that no one else in her family had. And even now, walking behind her, her blonde hair bounced with each of her steps in a sort of hypnotic way.

She wasn't really how he thought she'd be, Rabastan found himself thinking. The boys at school all called her a flirt, and she had always seemed almost chirpy to him, but here at her house she seemed quiet, withdrawn. More so than even Andi had been. Maybe it was just because of Andi. That bitch. He hated her. He hated Andromeda Black with all his heart. A mudblood? She had chosen a _mudblood_ over him. Not only that, but Rods had told him that she was pregnant, too.

So that's why she wouldn't have sex with him. It wasn't because they were moving too fast or that she had wanted to get to know Rabs first. No, she was screwing around with a little mudblood. He looked back to that day she had left. He had waited for her for hours. Set up a little dinner for her even. He had been an absolute fool and he hated her for it. He hadn't found out until the next day by Rods that she had run away.

She ran away just so that she didn't have to marry him. That kinda thing hurts to hear and Rabs hated her for it. Hated her for how she played him, hated her for her leaving, and hated her for how he felt right now.

If she were there with him right now, he'd make her pay for the things she had done. He would, too. He'd hurt her. The way he promised her he never would, he'd do it. That's how angry she made him.

He found himself thinking about Narcissa. She was different from Andromeda. Not as bright, of course, but maybe that was a good thing. He knew that she was dating Lucius, but he didn't really much mind that. He was just thinking. Just imagining. Just picturing her peeling off her shirt for him, of moaning his name in his ear. She'd feel good, too. And she'd feel even better because Rabs knew that whether or not Andromeda knew about it, he'd be taking something from her. And he wanted to take something from Andromeda. He deserved it after everything she had taken from him.

He kept watching the bounce of her hair as they made their way down the lawn.

"Cissa," he says, taking a few steps quickly so that they're walking side-by-side. "We haven't really had a chance to talk much, have we?"

"No," she says quietly. "Not really."

"I was thinking the two of us would probably get along well. We have a lot in common, after all."

"We do?" Narcissa asks, turning to him curiously.

"For starters, we both lost Andi. And no one seems to be talking about it. But I think it effected you and me the most."

"Trixy's so angry all the time," Narcissa says with a nod. "She's angry at mama, she's angry at papa, but most of all, she's angry at Andi. But I'm not. I'm just… I'm scared, Rabs. I don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore."

"Hey," he says gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to be scared. Let's go down by that lake Bella was talking about and you can tell me what has you so worried. We can just talk, Cissa. Help you get things figured out. It'd be nice to have someone to talk to, and I've always liked you. You've always been easier to get along with than either of your sisters."

Narcissa nods slowly, looking up at him. It was nice to have those blue eyes focused solely on him. She was so different from her sisters. In demeanor as well countenance. And she was also so trusting. It was nice to have a girl like her look at you with complete faith. Made him feel heroic somehow. "Thanks, Rabs," she says, sliding her hand in his. She walks him down a stony path to where there was a nice little clearing besides the water. He sits besides her on the grass, just a few inches from the water. He keeps her hand in his, despite her first reaction to let go.

"It must be hard for you, losing a sister," Rabastan says sympathetically. "And Bella's not the most understanding person. Essentially, you've been going through this alone. But you don't have to anymore, Cissa. I'm here now. You can confide in me. After all, I lost Andi, too. You lost a sister, and I lost a betrothed."

Narcissa nods. "I was so scared at first," she says, and now that Rabastan has broken through her barriers, her words come out in a rush. "Andi and I have always been close. Well, maybe not as close as Trixy and me, but she's still my sister and I love her, even though she sometimes talks all crazy and says things I don't understand or tells me that I don't know what love is, but I still miss her. She was my sister. And then papa burnt her face off the tapestry and mama won't talk about her and they all look at me like I'm going to run next and I wouldn't, I'd never leave mama and Trixy, I never would. But papa keeps telling me that I have to do my duty, but I don't know what my duty is, and they tell me that someday I'm going to have to marry the man they pick out, but I don't know who he is and I don't know if I'll love him, or if that's even important or…" She lets out a breath.

"Maybe it's me," Rabastan says. "Maybe you'll wind up with me, Cissa. To right the wrong of Andi."

"You… Do you think they'd do that?" Narcissa asks with an urgent and perplexed look.

"I heard mum talking about it just this morning," Rabastan lies. "Our parents are just going over the details. After all, Andi really screwed up by leaving. She dishonored your family and slighted mine. Your parents won't let that slide. They have to make it up to my family somehow, make it up to me. Best way to do that is to betroth you to me. Mum thinks it'd be a great pairing, and we'd get along, don't you think, Cissa?"

"Well, I, I'd never thought about it, but I think so. I think we'd get along."

"And you'd love me, wouldn't you?" Rabastan asks. "You wouldn't make the same mistakes Andi made?"

"I wouldn't mess up," Narcissa says firmly. He hit a chord with his questions and he almost smiled to himself. "I'd do my duty, I promise."

Rabastan lets go of her hand to trace along her jaw. He tilts her head up to face him, inspecting her silently. She didn't have the soft features that Andi had, nor her complexion, but he had to admit, Narcissa was the prettier of the two. And she was just so _eager_ to please. In a way, he was helping her. He'd gotten her to open up, after all, and she seemed to really want something to glom onto, to put her faith in. It might as well be him. And it wasn't that much of a stretch. Everything he said was true except knowing for certain that they'd pair him and Narcissa. Maybe he'd talk to his mum about it, if he really liked Narcissa. She was pretty. But then again, that meant being married to a Black and he didn't really want to spend Christmas dinner with Bellatrix. He'd probably still have to what with Rods marrying her, but he could find ways around seeing her that often. And as sweet and stupid as Narcissa seemed, she might be just as crazy and bitchy as her sisters. Wasn't really worth the risk. "You're very beautiful, Narcissa," he says. "I'd be very pleased if you were my wife. I know you'd never do anything to hurt me, like your sister did."

Narcissa nods. "I wouldn't," she whispers. Her mind seemed to be tumbling. "I'd never do anything to hurt you."

"And you wouldn't leave me lonely like she did. Do you feel that way too, Cissa?" he asks. "Lonely?"

Narcissa sighs and nods. She pulls out a handful of grass before letting it tumble out of her hand with a gust of wind that also pulled on her golden hair. "I do," she admits. "Sometimes. Right now. I feel it, too, Rabs."

"Well, you don't have to anymore," he tells her. "I'm here. Neither of us have to be lonely ever again."

Narcissa nods again and Rabastan leans in, pressing his lips against hers. There seems to be a moment's hesitation in her, but when he presses harder, she parts her lips, allowing him in. Rabastan almost smiles satisfactorily, reaching for her waist. She does peel away the way that Andromeda would have and he takes this as an invitation to go further. He slides his hand up her shirt, feeling her skin.

"This isn't… isn't wrong, is it?" Narcissa asks, breaking from his lips for a moment. She looks at him, her blue eyes glistening, trying to find answers in his face. He traces along the lines of her stomach, her skin smooth under his touch. His hands move down, wrapping around her.

Rabastan grabs her by her waist and pulls her onto his lap. "No, Cissa," he tells her confidently. "You're doing everything right. They're going to betroth us, and then you'll be mine forever. And as my betrothed, its your duty to make me happy. And this makes me happy. Being with you makes me happy. It's good that you're making up for Andi's mistakes. Like your papa said. Doing your duty."

Like before, he can tell he's hit a chord with his words and Narcissa reacts immediately, kissing Rabastan again. Yes, it was better that Narcissa wasn't as bright as Andromeda. And it felt good to kiss someone who would kiss him back. There was life in Narcissa's lips. She seemed as if she were actively trying to make him happy. Yes, he found he quite liked little Narcissa Black.

His fingers move to her blouse again, quickly unbuttoning it. He found himself kissing her deeper, more intently. He pulls her shirt down, notching it at her elbows and kissing down her neck. His lips find her breasts next, her skin reacting with small little bumps each time he kisses or bites her tender white flesh. His lips were quick and hungry against her skin, eager to distract her with his intensity. Narcissa seemed only to be able to respond to him and to catch air each time he moved his lips from hers.

He takes off her shirt and throws it to the side, the corner dipping in to the edge of the lake. He then lays her down and moves his hands up her thighs, gathering her skirt and he moves upwards. Her legs tremble slightly and he can see goosebumps spreading from his fingers. Narcissa gives a shuddering breath and Rabastan leans over, kissing her.

"Do you want this?" He asks her. "Do you want to please me?" His hands dug just below her ribs, holding her to him. She was so small in his hands, so delicate. Such a pretty little thing this girl was and her body felt warm and inviting against his.

"Yes," she whispers, almost imperceptibly. Her eyes seemed to glaze over slightly, but he didn't seem to mind. She had already looked at him with those blue eyes. He didn't need them anymore.

Rabastan removes his own shirt and sets it aside, this time making sure it doesn't hit the water, and then unbelts his pants, peeling them off as well. "You'll be a good wife," he tells Narcissa, climbing back over her. Her hair lay a mess on the grass, tangling with a clump of dandelions like some haphazard flower crown. The sun felt hot on the skin of his back but she trembled softly. Even still, her lips met his each time he leaned in to kiss her, and when he pushed inside her, her legs parted to ease his entrance. He didn't even bother pulling off her skirt, just pushed it up so it lay gathered on her stomach. He was too eager to have her, to feel what she was like. It was enough to look at her white skin almost glowing in the sunlight. She was very pretty this girl. And who didn't like a pretty, stupid girl. "You'll make me happy. I know it."


	106. Chapter 106

The corner of her shirt was wet and muddy and clung to her skin, but Narcissa tucked it carefully into her skirt anyways. She smoothed out any other wrinkles and ran her fingers through her hair, trying to get it back to its previous silky quality. She checked to make sure no mud was obvious on her clothing as her mother would notice immediately if anything could be seen. She wished Rabastan hadn't been so careless with her clothing. He had already gone ahead back to the house, but Narcissa stayed back to straighten herself out.

She had done the right thing. She had finally done the right thing. She had made Rabastan happy, like Andi couldn't. Like Andi hadn't. Her stomach still turned, however, when she thought of Lucius. He'd never forgive this. How could he? But if Narcissa was betrothed to Rabastan, it didn't matter much. Her feelings for Lucius didn't matter. Even if she loved him with all her heart. She realized that now. That little attraction she had had to Walden meant absolutely nothing compared to her feelings for Lucius. She loved him. She loved him so much that her heart panged even now, thinking about him. But the words of her father loomed above her, suffocating her under their weight. It didn't matter if she loved Lucius. It didn't matter if it took all this for her to truly realize this. She'd be given away to Rabastan, matched with him. It'd be his bed she slept in at night, his children she'd birth, and him that would push inside her again and again like he had done today.

It didn't matter that she loved Lucius, she couldn't have him.

Duty, duty, duty, duty…. She repeated the words to herself as a mantra to try and distract herself from the great thought that was Lucius Malfoy. Duty, she said to try not to think of his dark eyes and long blonde hair. Duty, she said to forget about the way his arms would always hold her, so protective and strong. Duty, she said to outweigh the thought of how gentle he would look at her, how caring. Duty, she said to forget every detail about that beautiful boy that she loved.

She couldn't love him. Andi had loved that boy she had run off with, and look where it got her. Narcissa remembered watching Papa burn her face off of the family tapestry. Narcissa could never have that, never be separated from her family in such a terrible manner. Truly, she would do anything to keep her face connected there on that tapestry with her mama and her papa and with Trixy.

And Rabastan wasn't so terrible. She didn't know that much about him, really, but he was easy to talk to. He seemed to care how she felt. And she was grateful to him, truly, for him being there and talking to her. It had been loneliness that had been crushing her, at least to an extent. She knew she was suffocating Trixy and it was good to have someone else to turn to, someone to make her feel less alone. And at least while he had been kissing her, she hadn't worried about Andi or any of that.

Narcissa sighs and decides she looks as good as she ever will. She'll have to sneak quickly back into her room and change into something more appropriate before her mama saw her dirty shirt.

She really wished that Rabastan had taken better care of her clothes.


	107. Chapter 107

Narcissa didn't come to Bellatrix's room that night. Bellatrix stayed up for an hour after when Narcissa usually came, waiting for the little girl but she didn't show. She slips out of bed to check on her, just in case, and finds her sister already asleep in bed. Bellatrix smiles at the little blonde head barely visible from beneath the covers. She lets out a sigh of relief before shutting the door quietly. This was improvement.

Bellatrix almost makes it back to her room before she stops, looking down the hallway to the guest bedrooms. She cursed herself under her breath, willing herself to keeping going, but her body wouldn't budge. Cursing again, she turns and makes her way to the first guest room, knocking on the door.

Rodolphus opens after a few seconds, looking slightly groggy and disheveled and Bellatrix is sure she has woken him up. "Bella?" he asks. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, shut up," she mutters, pushing her way inside as well as pushing Rodolphus back towards his untidy bed. She leans into him and starts kissing him, her hands going to his shirt. Rodolphus's confusion melts into eagerness, reaching out and pulling her nightgown up and over her head.

Bellatrix pushes Rodolphus back onto his bed and he lets out a crack of a smile as he lands, holding out a hand for her. She ignores it, however, and climbs atop him, kissing down his chest. "What do I owe this midnight visit to?" he mutters, tangling his hands in her hair.

She looks up from where her lips are on his chest. "I thought I told you to shut up," she says, reaching down under his pants and between his legs, her fingers light and trilling.

He raises an eyebrow at her, sitting up on his elbows and kissing her. "Alright, love," he says, wrapping an arm around her bare waist. She guides him deep inside her, kissing him just as deeply. He spins her around, laying her back on the bed, his hands moving all along her body.

Bellatrix lets out a moan, hating herself for enjoying this. Rodolphus reaches over and places a hand over her mouth, laughing softly. "If I have to be quiet, so do you. I don't want your parents to hear us."

Bellatrix bites his hand, forcing him to remove it, and grins. "I'll do what I want, Rodolphus," she says, letting out another moan and reaching back to twist her hands in his sheets.

"So be it," he grins, pushing back inside her.


	108. Chapter 108

"She moved!" Andromeda exclaims, taking Ted's hand and placing it on her stomach. "Can you feel it? Nymphadora kicked me."

Ted laughs, sitting up in the bed and pulling Andromeda into his arms before placing both his hands on her stomach. "I can't feel her," he pouts.

"Here," Andromeda laughs, guiding his hand. "Now be patient. She just needs to know that you're there, and she'll come say hello."

"Little Dora, little Dora, come say hello to your father," Ted says, his hand warm against her stomach. "Hello? Little one?" He raps gently against her stomach with his knuckles. "Anybody home?"

"Oh, you, stop that,"Andromeda demands, making his hand lie flat again. "You've got to be patient. She'll kick again, I just know it. This little girl is a fighter." As if in agreement, Andromeda felt the baby kick again, just below Ted's hand. "Did you feel it that time? She kicked! This girl has a powerful little foot."

"I felt it," he grins, kissing her cheek. "She's going to kick right through you if you're not careful."

Andromeda laughs, nestling back into his arms. "You happy now? You've got firm proof of our little girl now, wiggling inside me."

"You're after a foot massage, aren't you?" he laughs, resting his lips against her shoulder. "Trying to soften me up with having me feel our daughter kick… I do believe I refused on grounds I didn't want to."

"Mmm," she pouts, kissing his jaw. "I'll soften you up yet."

He laughs, wrapping his arms around her and letting her settle comfortably in his arms.

Andromeda lets out a sudden sigh, her thoughts going to her family. "How do you suppose my family took it all?" she asks.

"You'd know better than I," he says softly. "But from what I know of them… not well."

Andromeda nods, thinking about Bellatrix. "Cissy isn't that bad," she says. "She's just… young. She doesn't know any better. I mean… You've seen Trixy at her very worst. My father is the same way. She doesn't know any better."

"Somehow, you turned out better," he says softly.

"I was always a nutter," Andromeda says, feeling his heartbeat with her head pressed against his chest. "Always the crazy one… It's going to be worse now for Cissy, I just know it. Ted, the way she already idolizes Trixy… And Trixy is just as protective with her. And then there's Lucius as well. Cissy is crazy about him, and he's just as terrible as the rest of them. They're all so vile. I don't… I can't…"

"Dora needed you," Ted says softly, petting her hair. "Dora needed you, Dromeda. You did the right thing. And Cissa'll be alright. Your sister and Lucius? They'd never hurt her. They might not be the best people, but Cissa is one of their own. They'll look after her. Dora… Dora is not. She needs you, she needed you to get out of there. To be here, safe in my arms." He raps gently against her stomach again and Andromeda smiles softly.

"You're right, you're right," she cedes. "I just feel guilty. I wish there had been more I could do."

"You know what you can do?" Ted says. "Make the world a better place. Raise Dora to be a better person. The world is going to need better people in it."

Andromeda smiles and nods, moving so that she can curl up in his arms. "I love you, Ted."

"I love you, too, my little Dromeda."

Nymphadora kicked once more, as if stating that she didn't want to be left from the conversation.


	109. Chapter 109

Summer felt long and slow once the Lestranges went back abroad, leaving the Black manor cold and quiet. Druella and Cygnus went back and forth on holding a ball at the end of the summer until Cygnus finally insisted, stating loudly at the dinner table that they would not hide like cowards from the faces of their community.

For the first time in her life, Narcissa found herself dreading the ball. She didn't want to see anyone. Especially Lucius. She hadn't responded to a single one of his owls all summer, but he kept sending them. They piled up on her desk, each of them carefully read and set aside. Every letter made her heart sink further and further until she could almost feel it trying to crawl out her toes.

She had to break up with him. Every day leading up to the ball, it felt like it was becoming even more of a certainty. Narcissa barely slept each night. She figured, if she didn't sleep, she could stretch the days out and the day where she had to break up with Lucius would never come. She read and reread each of his letters, almost memorizing them. It was almost like having him there. Almost like he was besides her. And if she didn't write back, she wouldn't have to lie to him. She could keep pretending everything was alright and her life wasn't going to shit.

No matter what she tried, however, the day still arrived. Her mother ran around the house all morning, yelling at the house elves, trying to make sure every single detail was perfect to satisfy Cygnus. Narcissa just sat on the floor of the room, staring at the grey carpeting and listening to the faint sounds of the house being ready.

Eventually, Druella comes up and knocks on her door. "Come in," Narcissa says softly. Druella enters and lets out a sad sigh, seeing Narcissa rolled tightly on the floor, looking wilted.

"Oh, Narcissa," she says, coming to her and kneeling besides her. She reaches out and traces Narcissa's face, gently pushing back her blonde hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry, my dear. I know this has been a difficult summer. I wish there was more I could do, I…"

"Please don't make me go down," Narcissa whispers softly. "Tell papa I'm sick. Please. I don't want to go down."

"I know my dear," Druella says, wrapping her arms around her. "I know, but we have to. We've got to be strong. We've got to be brave. We're Blacks, Narcissa. The world looks to us for strength. I know this is going to be hard, but things will be easier after this. You just have to be brave tonight, okay? Just worry about tonight."

Narcissa nods, looking to her mother and trying to keep her lip from quivering.

"You know the best way to be brave?" Druella says, her fingers combing through her hair. "I'll tell you what I do whenever I need to feel brave. A little secret from me to you."

"How?" Narcissa whispers.

Druella smiles, tapping her nose. "I put on my most beautiful dress," she says. "I do my hair far more elaborately than I usually would. I put on my favorite red lipstick and I look in the mirror and make sure I'm the most beautiful woman in the world. And once I know that I look perfect, I can feel perfect, too. If the mirror shows me someone who is beautiful and confident, then I must be, too."

Narcissa looks up at Druella, taking some comfort in her words.

"How about we make you that most beautiful woman in the world?" Druella says with a smile. "I'll even let you wear my lipstick."

Narcissa can't help but smile, her lips twisting to try and stop it before giving in. "Okay, mama," she says, letting her mother help her up to her feet.

"Wait here for a moment," Druella smiles, running a hand through Narcissa's hair one last time. "I used to be your size once, my darling. I have the perfect dress for you. I haven't been able to wear it since I had Bellatrix, but I couldn't bear to part with it. It'll look so beautiful on you."

"Okay, mama," she says, feeling a rise of excitement.

Druella kisses the top of her head and then heads out of the room. She comes back a few minutes later with a red dress in her arms. It's nearly all beading with red and orange beads carefully stitched together. Druella helps her into it and then leads Narcissa in front of a mirror. The dress is far more mature than anything Druella had let her wear before, cut down nearly the length of her stomach and nearly as sheer as it is beading. It's a bit loose on Narcissa's slim body, but Druella carefully takes it in, letting the fabric hug against her frame.

"Your hair now," Druella directs, leading her to a chair in front of the mirror. She combs out Narcissa's long hair and starts working on straightening it until it lays sleek down Narcissa's back. Druella then begins to work on Narcissa's makeup, using dark tones along her eyes and a bit of shine on her cheeks. With a smile, Druella pulls out a dark blood red shade of lipstick. "My very favorite," she says, crinkling her nose. Narcissa smiles as Druella applies it, feeling as beautiful as her mother.

"Perfect," Druella says, stepping back and letting Narcissa inspect herself.

Narcissa takes a step forward and sucks in a breath. She looked like she was on fire. This was… This is how Bellatrix must feel all the time. She looked powerful. Beautiful. Her mother was right. This girl could be confident. This girl could do everything. Narcissa can't help the smile crossing her face. She turns back to her mother and throws her arms around her, hugging her tightly. "Oh, thank you," she says. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you."

Druella smiles and kisses the top of her head. "I've got to make sure your sister is all ready, but you look beautiful. Far more beautiful than I ever looked in that dress."

Narcissa beams, feeling relieved for the first time in months.

"Dance with boys," Druella encourages. "Laugh with your friends. Enjoy yourself, Narcissa. I know your father has high expectations, but don't let that keep you from having a life. You're young. When the time comes, you'll do everything you need to do. Don't worry about that. You're young, my darling, so be young. Let your father and me take care of the rest."

"I will, mama," Narcissa says with a vigorous nod.

Druella smiles and nods, kissing Narcissa's head once more. "I know you will, my baby girl. You're absolutely perfect."

Narcissa hugs her mother tightly once more before letting her go. As Druella leaves to check on Bellatrix, Narcissa returns to look herself over in the mirror. Her dress nearly glowed with each of her movements, and if she spun around, she looked like a single burning flame. She could do anything dressed like this. Anything.


	110. Chapter 110

Bellatrix smoothed her royal blue dress, making sure her hair was neat. Druella had already come to check her off and Bellatrix was about ready to head down. She had had one hope seeing her through the summer was that Tom Riddle might show at the ballas. She wanted to feel the cold heat of his eyes, to feel her body buzz with energy from his words. She just wanted to feel his presence again.

She had almost forgotten about Narcissa in her hurry to get downstairs, but turns to go get her sister. _Please be better, please be better_, she thought to herself. _Just let me have this one night._ Bellatrix breathes out in relief seeing how put together Narcissa was when she came to collect her, her mouth in a thin line of determination.

Bellatrix takes her hand and guides her down the ballroom, nearly buzzing in anticipation. She leaves Narcissa by the door and begins searching through the crowd for a glimpse of Tom Riddle. She searches through the groups for a good fifteen minutes, but there's no sign of him. She sinks into a chair in disappointment.

The guests of the ball dance around her, unaware of her frustration. She sinks her head into her hands, her elbows digging into her knees. The room felt stifling without Tom Riddle in it, the dress now more restriction than anything else. All these people.. all these pretty dancing fools were disgusting to her. They felt so false, spinning around carelessly in gowns more expensive than houses. All of this felt useless.

Her eyes made their way to the doors that lead upstairs and she wondered if she could sneak away before her parents saw her. As her eyes shift across the crowd, however, she sees a commotion in the side of the room. Her back arches, trying to see what it is, and she finds herself standing to catch a glimpse. As she strains, the crowd parts and Tom Riddle makes his way through. Her heart felt sudden in her chest, knocking against her ribs. There. There was the only living man in the entire world. His eyes makes their way across the room and sink onto her body. She shudders at the force of it. There was more magic in this man's eyes than most people she had encountered had in their entire bodies. A smile crosses her face.

Bellatrix found herself walking to him, pulled by his energy, compelled. She pays no mind to the dancing bodies, walking through them like moses and the parted sea. "Mr. Riddle," she says, looking up to him with adoring eyes when she arrives. "I've been waiting to dance with you."

"Is that so," he says, his voice cold and quiet, like trickling water down a cave wall. Bellatrix felt it was hypnotic in her ears, a rare and precious sound. He holds out a hand for her and she takes it, letting him lead her onto the dance floor. He slides a hand around her waist, but doesn't hold her too closely, moving her to the music.

"I've waited all year to be close to you again," Bellatrix admits, her eyes burning up at him. "You were the only thing getting me through everything."

"I heard of what happened with your sister," Tom says, nodding. "Even the most beautiful garden must be pruned, Bellatrix. False seeds cannot be allowed to grow."

"I hate her," Bellatrix says, trusting him completely. "I… I can feel the rage bubbling just below the surface."

"You'll have your chance to release that rage," Tom says. "I promise you that. You need only wait for the right moment."

"I know," Bellatrix says. "And I know you're the one who will bring it. I can see your power. I can feel it. I want to join you."

"The last we spoke," he says cooly, "I told you. I only accept the best and the bravest warriors. You are strong. I can see that. But you're not there yet."

"I will be," Bellatrix promises. "I'm training every day. I'll be the strongest of them all."

He smiles softly and reaches out to tilt her jaw up, inspecting her. "I must go now, Ms. Black," he tells her. "There are others I must speak with. But train hard and join me when you are ready."

"I will," she promises again, feeling his lack immediately when he lets her go. "I will.


	111. Chapter 111

Lucius fiddled with his clothing. He wasn't usually concerned about his appearance, but it had been months since he had seen Cissa. More than that, it had been months since he had heard from her or spoken with her at all. He had come back from Hogsmeade that day with a necklace he had wanted to present to her only to find her and her sister gone and the scandal buzzing around the school. Lucius had written her two, three times a week, but he hadn't gotten a single response from any of his letters.

He knew she had been going through an ordeal and he hated that he couldn't be there for her. He hated that he had no idea what was going on in her little head. But now he was going to see her, going to hold her again. It felt unnatural not having her in his arms. He missed having her close, gossipping or flirting with him as she was prone to do. Hell, he'd even take her at her arguing. There was always a flirtatious nature to how she flirted with him anyways.

Lucius catches a glimpse of Narcissa coming into the room and he almost had to clutch his heart, feeling it making an escape attempt from his chest. She wore a nearly sheer, beaded red dress that seemed to flicker with flames with every step she took. That couldn't.. That couldn't be Narcissa. There was no way someone could be _that_ beautiful, _that_ perfect. Narcissa tonight belonged in the pages of his magical creatures textbooks. Beauty like that must be enchantment.

Smiling, Lucius approaches her, dodging a few of the dancing couples in order to do so. "Narcissa…" he says, not even trying to keep the awe from her voice. She turns to him and in a moment the confidence in her face crumbles like a grand empire falling. The thin line of her lips, so strong a moment before, now tremble like a final violin note hanging in the air. Lucius pulls her into his arms in an instant, not waiting for a single word from her, wrapping her in all the protection and comfort he couldn't give her the past few months.

The tremble leaves her lips and spreads to her body and Lucius can feel her trembling within his arms. "I love you," he says. "I'm here. I'm going to take care of you now."

"Don't say that," Narcissa begs softly as she pulls herself away from his arms. "Oh, please don't say that."

"Cissa?"

"Can we… Oh, Lucius, can we go to another room? I think I'm going to suffocate, I need air. It's just so crowded in here." She has her arms wrapped around her, one around her stomach and the other at her throat.

"Of course," he says, placing a hand on the small of her back to guide her through the crowd of people. "It's not too cold for you if we go outside, is it?"

"No, no," she whispers. "That's perfect." She walks with him in silence to the ledge that overlooks her family's gardens. She leans over the ridge, her back arching delicately. The wind picks up her beadings, beating it against her legs and dancing in the soft breeze.

Lucius stands back, watching her for a moment. "You never responded to any of my letters," he says softly. "A guy might get the wrong idea when his girl does something like that." His voice is gentle, trying to suss out how much of his Narcissa is there and how much is being weighed down by grief.

"Lucius," Narcissa says hesitantly, turning to him. The moonlight made her skin even more pale and her hair was an ethereal white. "We have to break up."

Lucius blinks. He coughs awkwardly, not sure if he heard her correctly. No, positive that he heard her incorrectly. "What?" is all he's able to stammer out.

"I can't.. We can't anymore, Lucius," Narcissa says, keeping a distance from him. "I owe a duty to my family, the only duty they've ever asked of me. My father has made it clear to me that I must live up to our family name and to do the duty that the women in my family always have, to marry the man of their choosing and carry on the pureblood line. I can… I can no longer sacrifice my duty for the sake of my happiness… For the sake of love… I will not be Andi. I will be stronger than her. Better than her. I won't make the mistakes that she made."

"Cissa…" Lucius says, struck dumb by her speech. "You're not like Andi. Of course you're not. You don't… You don't have to break up with me to prove that you're not like her. You're just… You're not."

"And now it's time that I prove that," Narcissa says. "If I stay with you, Lucius, it's just going to hurt so much more for both of us. I won't be able to stand to watch you marry some terrible girl and what are you supposed to do when they betrothe me to someone else? You can't fight my parents, Lucius. It'll destroy both of us. It's better if we end it now before things are too painful."

Lucius takes a step to her and holds her shoulders despite her trying to pull away. "I love you, Narcissa Black. Dammit, I love you. I'll do whatever it takes for us to be together. I promised you that, remember? I meant it. I still mean it. _Whatever_ it takes."

"I can't, though, Lucius. I can't. I don't have the luxury of loving you anymore. I can't do whatever it takes. I can't run away with you or insult my parent's choice for me. I can't break my mama's heart like Andie did. I love you. God, I love you. But we're doomed. Don't you understand that? We have to end this before it's too late. Before we break each other's hearts."

"Narcissa," he says, still holding onto her. "We could still get married. I didn't want to tell you yet, but my parents are working on matching us. We could be together. You don't have to break up with me."

"It's too late," Narcissa says, starting to cry at his words. "It's too late, Lucius. I already know who my betrothed is, and it's not you. It's too late. Don't you understand? Please, Lucius. Please. It's too late."

Lucius wants nothing more than to hold her in his arms, to do whatever he has to stop her tears, but Narcissa pulls away from him.

"Please, Lucius. I can't take this anymore. It hurts too much to look at you. Please just let me go."

"Cissa…" Lucius says, feeling like his whole body is in a tight grip. "I can't lose you. I love you."

"I love you, too," Narcissa says. "But it's too late. I'm sorry, I… goodbye, Lucius." She turns and runs inside, not looking back at him.

Lucius stands as the wind picks up again, feeling gutted. He didn't know what to do. In the space of five minutes, he had lost the most important thing in the world.


	112. Chapter 112

Narcissa didn't want to dance. She didn't want to breathe much less dance with the boys who came up to ask her. Her hands were shaking. Her whole body was shaking. She kept to the corners of the large room and hid behind the adults, refusing every boy who found her out. She stayed this way for the majority of the night, terrified of seeing Lucius again. Just one look of his silver hair, and Narcissa was sure that she would crumble and blow away with the next gust, leaving only the red and orange beads of her dress. But Lucius seemed just as intent to keep his distance from her.

She could feel the shadow of another boy approaching her and she turns to refuse him before realizing who it is. "Rabs," she says, surprised.

Rabastan looks her over slowly, smiling. "Damn, you look good, Cissa," he says, reaching out and brushing a strand of hair from her shoulder.

Narcissa looks down to her feet. "I broke up with Lucius," she says quietly, the words physically hurting as she speaks them. "For you. So that you don't have to worry about him."

"Awh, Cissa, that's great news," he says, tilting her head up. "We should… You look like you need to talk. We should go somewhere for a bit, get away from all this noise."

"Thank you, Rabs," Narcissa says, taking his hand. "You always know when I need someone."

He nods with a smile. "Your room?" he says, nodding at the closest door.

"Mama would kill me if I had a boy in there…" Narcissa says hesitantly.

"But it's me," Rabastan says with a grin and pulls her to the nearest door and up towards the stairs. "You don't have to worry about anything with me, Cissa. We're not going to get in trouble. I'm your betrothed."

"O-okay," Narcissa says nervously, but follows Rabastan up to her room. "I'm sorry, I just… Lucius and I have dated for a long time now…"

Rabastan nods as he shuts the door, turning to Narcissa. "God, you look pretty in that dress, Cissa. You really are pretty. Much prettier than either of your sisters."

"Oh. Thanks, Rabs."

"I bet you'd look even prettier out of it," Rabastan says, taking a step towards her and Narcissa feels herself shrinking away.

"I'm sorry, I… I just broke up with Lucius, Rabs, I don't think I'm in the mood for…"

Rabastan takes her chin and turns her to face him, leaning in to kiss her. "You're mine, Cissa. Do you know what that means? That means that Lucius doesn't matter. No other guys matter. So you don't have to even think about them anymore. You just have to think about me. What'll make me happy." His hand traces up her back, finding the zipper to her dress, but Narcissa pulls away.

"I understand, Rabs. And I want to make you happy. But… I need some time. I loved Lucius. I still… I need time to figure out what I'm feeling. I don't want to mess anything up. I don't think… rushing things… would be a good idea."

"Narcissa," Rabastan says firmly, taking her shoulders. "Let me be clear. You're going to be my wife. As my wife, it is your job to make me happy. You don't have to do the thinking, Cissa. I'll do that. You just have to listen to me and to obey. Okay?"

Narcissa looks at him nervously but nods slowly. "Okay," she whispers.

Rabastan smiles appreciatively. "There's a good girl," he says. He holds her hand and goes to lean against her bed. "Now why don't you take off that dress, Cissa. I wouldn't want to ruin it."

Narcissa bites her lip and turns her back to Rabastan, feeling trapped. Rabastan was going to be her husband. This was okay. This is what her father would want. And Lucius… She had to stop thinking about Lucius. She slowly unzips the dress, feeling naked long before the dress hits her feet.

"Beautiful," Rabastan says, kissing the back of her neck. "You're so good at knowing how to make me happy." His hand runs along her skin and Narcissa bites down even harder on her lip, tasting copper. "Now, Cissa, turn and face me." She slowly turns back around, looking down at her feet. "I want you to take off my clothes now, too. Okay, Cissa?"

Narcissa sucks in a breath and nods. She slowly takes off his suit jacket and sets it aside before unbuttoning his shirt. She's careful with each of his peices of clothing, folding them before stacking them on a chair. She kneels down to help him from his pants, trembling slightly with nerves, but Rabastan takes her arm and helps her up again. "I want you to kiss me now, Cissa."

Narcissa puts her hands on his chest and leans up to kiss him gently, trying not to show her hesitation. Rabastan wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her in even closer, kissing her deeper. He guides her back to the bed, laying her down on the bed and climbing after her. He spreads her legs and before Narcissa can even really think about it, he's pushing inside her. Narcissa lets out a gasp of pain, but Rabastan doesn't seem to notice, grabbing at her hips to ease his access to her.

Rabastan is rough with her, kissing her when he wants and moving against her rather than with her, but Narcissa is grateful that at least he's quick. She lays on her bed, feeling empty and hollow, as Rabastan redresses.

"Cissa, I have something to tell you," Rabastan says as he buttons his shirt up.

"Yes?" she asks softly, pulling a sheet up and around her.

"I lied, Cissa. We're not betrothed." He scoffs. "As if I'd want to be tied to a Black after what your family's done to mine. No, my parents are going to find me a different girl. A better one. One who isn't so stupid and naive."

"Wha-What?" Narcissa whispers, feeling her eyes start to well with tears.

"I'm not your betrothed," Rabastan says, standing and turning to her. "I lied to you, Cissa. Because you're so easy to lie to and you wanted to believe it. Well, you wanted to believe in something. The truth is, I just wanted to sleep with you, and this seemed like the easiest way to do it. But now I've had my fun and I'm bored of you." He picks up his jacket and heads to the door while putting it on. "Even if they did try and betroth us," he says, smiling at her as he opens the door, "I still wouldn't marry you. You're not like Andi, Cissa. And you never will be. Andi was actually smart."

Seeming to swell with some kind of victory, Rabastan strides out of the room, leaving Narcissa to tremble in her bed, feeling some outside force crush her as she sobs into her pillow.


	113. Chapter 113

Andromeda traces Ted's face gently as she slowly peels off the last bandage, setting it in a bowl by the side of the bed. "There we go, Ted," she says softly, laying a hand on his cheek. "You're all healed up and just as handsome as ever."

"Don't lie to me, Dromeda, I'm hideous, aren't I?" Ted says, dramatically holding a hand to his forehead. "I look like… like a _beast_ don't I? How could you ever love such a terrible creature as me? Just put me out of my misery. It'd be the best for everyone."

"Oh, you stop that," Andromeda says, hitting his chest. "There's barely even a mark there. And your eyebrow will grow back. One more word of self-pity and I swear, Tonks-"

Ted laughs, pulling her in close and kisses her. "What do you swear, Dromeda? What terrible thing would you ever do?"

"You don't think I'm capable of terrible things?" Andromeda says, mock-offended. "Haven't you met my family? I'm fairly sure we're notorious for that kind of thing. Present company included."

"Yes, _they_ are, but you are the exception. You are sweet, and kind, and caring, and far too beautiful to be mortal, so given these facts, it only makes sense that you are an angel, and no, angels are not capable of terrible things."

Andromeda leans against him and kisses his jaw softly. "You silly boy. How long have you known me and you still believe such audacious things?"

"And I'll die believing it," Ted says, wrapping her in his arms and kissing her deeply.

Andromeda smiles, settling in his arms. "Thank god it healed," she says softly. "I was going to have to take Nymphadora and make a run for it." Her body shakes with Ted's soft laughter.

"Is that the only reason you're sticking around?" he asks. "My looks?"

"The only reason," she promises, kissing his jaw again. "No, Ted… Really. I'm glad it healed. I'd hate for you to be scarred because of me. Because of my sister."

"I'm here. I'm okay. I love you. We needn't worry about anything else. Alright, darling?"

"Alright," she whispers.

"And now I'm pretty enough for you to marry me," he says with a smile.

"Not until we get this swollen watermelon out of me," Andromeda moans, rubbing her stomach. "Just because you look pretty doesn't mean I do."

"I'd marry you even if you had two swollen watermelons inside of you," Ted promises, playing with her hair gently.

"Just another month or two and we can make this official. How does that sound? No watermelons required."

"Okay," Ted laughs, kissing her forehead. "No watermelons required."


	114. Chapter 114

Bellatrix sends a sharp glare at a snickering third year as she finds a compartment on the train. It was a look as sharp as any spell and it silenced the little brat immediately. She knew she'd be getting looks after everything that went down at school. The purebloods would snicker because Andi ran away with a mudblood and the mudbloods would laugh because they all knew Andi was pregnant. She was sure that it would die as soon as the next scandal hit the school, but she wasn't going to encourage the rumors to persist.

She finds an empty compartment and closes her eyes, enjoying the moment of solitude while it lasted. She was sure Regulus or someone would find her soon enough and she'd have to pretend that everything was alright. Bellatrix wasn't alright. She felt eyes judging her. That was the problem. It wasn't just Andromeda's weakness. It was hers, too. At least that is what everyone was going to think. Father may have burned her face from the family tapestry, but the world was still going to connect Andromeda to them. Bellatrix was going to have to work hard to cut the stain of Andromeda Black from her.

"Am I the first one here?" Barty asks, entering the room.

"Yeah," Bellatrix says with a sigh, nodding to the empty booth. "Though I'm sure everyone else will be here any minute."

Barty nods. "For the record, I don't plan on talking about you-know-what and am perfectly content on pretending it didn't happen."

Bellatrix nods. "Good," she says, "because I'm not talking about it."

Barty sinks into the booth across from her and nods again. "Any idea why Lucius is sitting all mopey-like by himself? The boy looks like a sorry sot. I'm not sure if his hair has always been that white or he's suddenly aged forty years and it's gone white from old age."

Bellatrix shrugs. "I'm sure he's just waiting for Cissy to come around. You know how the two of them are."

"Then why," Barty says conspiratorial, "is Narcissa Black sitting in a completely different compartment with Snape and the Carrow twins?"

This elicits an eyebrow raise from Bellatrix. "Huh."

"And," Barty continues, "Wouldn't Lucius had joined us unless he was purposefully avoiding _you_?"

Bellatrix sits up, looking at Barty. "Why would Lucius be avoiding me?"

"My theory at the moment," Barty says cooly, leaning back and crossing his legs lethargically, "is that one Narcissa Black and one Lucius Malfoy have broken up. The scandal of the century."

"What? _What? _Bartemius Crouch, you know as well as I that that is not only impossible, it's ridiculous."

"Prove my theory wrong, then," Barty challenges. "You know the two of them, they'd be all over each other by now if they were still together. Nothing could keep those apart, and trust me, Regs and I have tried."

"What have we tried?" Regulus says, opening the door and taking a seat besides Bellatrix.

"Prying Lucius away from Narcissa," Barty says. "But it seems we don't have to anymore. By the looks of it, the great couple has split."

"You have no proof of that," Bellatrix grumbles. "Cissy would have told me if they had split. She'd never keep that from me."

"What are we debating?" Rodolphus asks as he and Nick slip into the compartment.

"Barty thinks that Lucius and Narcissa have broken up, but Black here thinks that that's impossible. I'm taking bets," Regulus informs the two of them.

"You're taking _bets_?" Bellatrix asks incredulously. She was grateful that the conversation was far from Andromeda, but she didn't much care that it had turned to Narcissa.

"Ten galleons that they're over," Barty says, digging through his pockets for the money.

"Ten galleons? That's all you own, Crouch," Rodolphus says, shaking his head. "Five that they're still together. Those two would never break up. I'm sure that someday they'll have to surgically be removed from each other, but no way they're broken up."

"Barty seems certain," Nick says and Bellatrix rolls her eyes at the four of them. "Five galleons that they're over."

Rodolphus whistles and shakes his head. "Nikolas Travers, is this the first bet you've ever made?"

"Shut up," Nick says, handing Regulus the money.

"Enough of this," Bellatrix grumbles, and all four of them look to her expectantly. She frowns and shakes her head. "Twenty galleons on that they're still together. Cissa would _never_ keep that from me. Never. Nor would the two of them ever break up. Those two are idiots for each other."

Regulus laughs and shakes his head, holding out a hand for Bellatrix's money. He counts it quickly and nods to the four of them. "I'll go get Lucius and we can lay all this to rest." He stands and makes his way out of the compartment, going to find Lucius.

"You're going to lose your money," Barty tells Bellatrix, sitting back with a laugh. "Damn, I should have bet more."

"You don't _have_ any more money to bet," Rodolphus says pointedly.

Barty shrugs. "Sorry not all of us have parents willing to let their children waste their inheritance before they even turn seventeen."

"Some of us have parents who aren't insane," Nick notes.

"Nick, you're poorer than me," Barty notes. "And twice as ugly."

"What do my looks have to do with anything?" Nick grumbles unhappily.

"Looks are important in the real world, Nick," Barty explains. "And while you're struggling under the weight of those terribly thick glasses, this devilish smile of me is going to make my life a breeze."

Bellatrix rolls her eyes and listens to their chatter until Regulus arrives with Lucius. _Damn,_ Bellatrix thinks to herself_, he does look miserable_. Lucius almost seemed a foot shorted then normal and his usually careful hair was untied and loose around his shoulders. Even his clothes, which were normally well looked after and carefully pressed, seemed to be unwashed and haggard.

Barty laughs upon Lucius's entrance, sitting back with a pleased smile. "Oh I am _definitely_ making my money today."

"Your money?" Lucius asks, knocking Barty's feet to make room to sit in the already cramped compartment.

"We've got a bet," Rodolphus explains. "Bella and I have complete confidence in you, Lucius, but these other heathens seem to think that it's possible that you and Cissa have broken up."

"Well, we did," Lucius says unhappily, folding his arms tightly. "So, I guess you lost your money." He slumps down more into the seat.

"What? Impossible," Rodolphus says in disbelief. "Impossible. I don't… Impossible."

"Not that it's any of your damn business," Lucius says, "any of yours, but we broke up at Bella's family's ball."

Bellatrix shakes her head, completely baffled. "Why?" she demands.

"Hell if I know," Lucius says. "She's _your_ sister, Bella. And she… I thought.. Look, I don't want to talk about this, okay? And I don't want my love life to be the subject of your guys' stupid bets."

"Well, we _would_ bet on Nick's love life, but seeing as he doesn't have one…" Regulus says, grinning at Nick.

"Shut up," Nick says unhappily. His eyes flicker to Bellatrix for a moment and she freezes, worried he might bring up Andromeda.

"Regs," Rodolphus says, quickly changing the subject for Bellatrix's sake, "it's not like you have much of a love life, either. The last three girls you asked out turned you down in a matter of seconds."

"They just don't understand what a fantastic lover I would be," Regulus says with a laugh. "Or they're scared that once they've tasted the love of Regulus Black, they'd be starving for more the rest of their lives and they can't afford such pure devotion yet."

Bellatrix settles back for the rest of the train ride, content to mostly listen to her friends and ignore her own frustrations. Once the train reaches the school, however, she stays back in the compartment to talk to Lucius. "Did you and Cissy really break up?" she asks softly after she's shooed the rest of the boys away.

"Yeah," Lucius says with a defeated sigh. "I should have seen it coming; Cissa didn't respond to a single letter I wrote her all summer. I just thought… She went on about how she had to do her duty to whoever your parents matched her with and that it was too late for us…"

Bellatrix nods, a few things clicking into place. "Listen, Lucius. Don't give up on Cissy. She had a hard summer. A really hard one. Things have been bad ever since… My family has been under a lot of stress and I'm sure she just doesn't know how to deal with it. And my father… He can be intimidating. I'm positive that this is where this is stemming from. Just give Cissy a chance to readjust after all of this. You know she loves you. She just needs to figure it out."

Lucius sighs and nods, closing his eyes. "I just wanted… to be there for her. To comfort her. It's hard being away from her."

"I know," Bellatrix says with a nod. "But she'll come back to you. You know she loves you. I know she loves you. Merlin's Beard, the whole _school_ knows she loves you. And you're still trying to marry her, aren't you, Lucius?"

He nods. "I am. I love her. I was scared she didn't want to marry me, though, after everything."

"Get a betrothal, Lucius," Bellatrix encourages. "Once Cissy knows for certain that you're going to marry her, all your problems are going to go away. That I promise."

Lucius nods and Bellatrix can see him easing. "Thanks, Bella. You're right. She's probably just overwhelmed with everything right now. She'll come back to me. Thanks for talking to me, for the advice. It means a lot."

"Good," Bellatrix says, "because you just lost me twenty galleons and my advice doesn't come for free. I suggest you pay me back."

Lucius breaks into a small laugh. It's half-hearted, but genuine. He shakes his head and searches his pocket for the money.


	115. Chapter 115

Narcissa was miserable. Even returning to Hogwarts felt miserable. She should be happy. She should be relieved to get away from home, but instead she felt like someone was shoving needles into her body, prickling her for some sick experiment. She had caught sight of Lucius while she was getting onto the train and ever since then she felt gutted. She wanted nothing more to run to Lucius and throw her arms around him and have him comfort her, but she couldn't do that anymore. She had lost all rights to his comfort and protection. Narcissa had cheated on him. She knew that and she had to live with that now. He was perfect and she loved him and she had cheated on him.

_You're an idiot_, she tells herself. _You're a goddamn idiot and a fool. You think you're all grown up, but you're not. You don't deserve Lucius and he'll be happier without you_. Narcissa wipes at her tears furiously, not letting them spill down her cheeks. _Grow up_, she tells herself angrily. _Crying doesn't solve anything and it just shows the world how weak you are._ Narcissa bites her tongue violently to stop herself from crying. It was a small victory, but it worked and that's all that Narcissa wanted.

She listened as Serverus talked about his summer during dinner, and nodded along to his stories, but she stared at the table with an intensity to keep her eyes from wandering to either Lucius or Rabastan. God, she didn't want to look at Rabastan. She wasn't sure what she would do if she ran into him. A part of her wanted to slap him, to hurt him for what he had done to her, what he had took from her, but a bigger part of her felt as though she deserved it. She had been the one to kiss him back, after all. The one trying to prove something to the world.

There had to be some way to stop this crushing feeling that was overwhelming her. Some way to distract herself. She was more lost than she had ever been in her life. She didn't know the right answers to anything. She had thought that sleeping with Rabastan had been the right decision, that she was finally being _smart_, but it was all bullshit. She was still the same silly girl, easily manipulated and easily lied to.

"I'm not hungry," Narcissa tells Severus, pushing her plate away and standing up. "I'll catch up with you later, okay? I'm going to go unpack."

Severus nods and lets her go, not too worried. Severus was terrible at reading Narcissa's moods and always seemed to be more involved in himself than anything that was going on around him.

Narcissa hurries out of the the great hall, feeling a few eyes flicker towards her but not daring turn around to see who the eyes belong to. She finds herself almost running to get away from the pressure she felt building in that room. She needed air. She just needed to breathe, she felt herself close to suffocating. She runs into an empty bathroom and slams the door shut, loosening her scarf and tearing it off before unbuttoning her top two buttons. It didn't seem to help, however, and she still felt like she was being choked. Her hair. It must be all this damn hair. It was too long. Nearly to her waist. Narissa finds herself scrambling for her wand. She could cut it off and then she'd be able to breathe. The hair was the problem.

Narcissa finally gets a grip on her wand and holds it up to the her hair, about ready to cut it all off, but a moment before she goes through with it, she breaks down into sobs and collapses on the floor. Her hair wasn't the problem and she knew it. Cutting it off would just allow everyone to confirm their suspicions that Narcissa Black had finally lost it. She cries into her knees, lying on the floor and giving in to the deep sadness that weighed her down. It takes a few minutes, but eventually she calms, having wasted all of her tears.

"Enough of this," she whispers out loud. "You are a lady. And it's time you start acting like it. What would mama think, seeing you act like a child, throwing fits. So, you lost Lucius. That's not the end of the world. There are other boys out there. So, Rabastan used you. Well, maybe its time you toughen up and stop letting boys manipulate you. You are the prettiest girl in this whole school. Now it's time to start being the smartest, too. No one is ever going to use you again. And you'll never make another mistake ever ever again. You're going to be perfect because that's what ladies are. Now clean yourself up and get out there. Crying just lets the world know that you're weak."

Narcissa sucks in a breath and straightens herself up. She goes to the mirror and cleans her face, pinching her cheeks to bring back some color and splashing cold water under her eyes to make them look less swollen. She sucks in a deep breath and nods to herself. She still wasn't sure what the right thing to do was, but she was determined to stop feeling so defenseless.


	116. Chapter 116

Andromeda strokes her swollen stomach with one hand, using her belly bump to rest a textbook as a quasi-table. Ted snores softly besides her and she smiles to herself. She takes a note and continues flipping through the book. Nymphadora kicks, restless inside her and Andromeda has to pause, feeling suddenly nauseous. "Come now, Nymphadora," she whispers to her stomach. "Mama's got to study. She has to take her N.E.W.T.s because she left school to be with you. Please don't make me sick." Nymphadora kicks again, unwilling to sit still or sleep and Andromeda moans, getting out of bed and hurrying to the bathroom to vomit. She cleans her mouth once Nymphadora has settled and heads back in.

Ted is sitting up in bed when she returns and gives her a small smile. "Feeling alright?"

"This little girl is going to be trouble," Andromeda says, curling up in his arms. "She can't seem to stay still for longer than a minute. I swear she's training for a marathon in here."

Ted laughs softly and kisses the back of her head. "How's the studying going?"

"It'd be a lot better if I wasn't currently incubating a human being," Andromeda moans. "I can't get through more than a few pages without Nymphadora throwing a fit. You think she'd be more understanding. Here I am giving her the gift of life and she won't even give me a half hour a day to study."

"She'll be out and causing a nuisance any day now," Ted assures her. "And I promise to give you a whole half hour every day to study."

"A whole half hour? What a generous fiance I have." Andromeda laughs.

"Oh, except for our wedding," Ted says, nodding solemnly. "You don't get your half hour then. I demand your full attention that day. Mum can watch Dora."

Andromeda laughs again and kisses his jaw. "I suppose I can allow for that," she says.

He leans down and kisses her gently. "What are we studying now?" Ted asks her.

"Transfiguration," Andromeda says, picking up the textbook again.

"How about," Ted says, taking the book from her. "I read to you and you get some rest?"

Andromeda smiles and slides over to lay beside him, nodding. "I'd like that," she says.

She settles in, listening to Ted read. After a while, however, her eyes get heavy and she finds herself falling asleep.


	117. Chapter 117

"Don't you dare, Rodolphus," Bellatrix says, standing quickly. She shakes her finger at him warningly. She had managed to avoid being alone with him for days now, but the boy was persistent. "Don't you dare ask how I'm doing. I swear to god, Lestrange, wipe that look of concern out of your eyes or I'll hex it out of you."

"I wasn't…" Rodolphus says, but stops. Obviously, that was what he was about to ask. "I just, uh, wanted to know, um. Damn. Yes, okay? I want to know how you're doing. Don't I get a chance to be a concerned boyfriend? You're my girl and I want to make sure you're doing alright."

"God, you're annoying," Bellatrix says, frustrated. "I'm a big girl, Lestrange. I can take care of myself."

"Of course you can. That's not what I'm saying. I just know that you've been through a lot and if there was anything I could do-"

"No, damn you. _No_. Rot in hell, no. Nothing is wrong with me. I'm not fatally ill. I'm not dying or maimed or anything. So shut up or I'll dump you again."

"Fine," Rodolphus says, raising his hands in surrender. "Fine. I'm sorry. I'm an idiot and I'm sorry. Forget I said anything." He sinks into a chair, a bit defeated.

Bellatrix groans and sits besides him. "Look," she says slowly. "I'm not… _good_ with expressing my feelings. I don't want to… to talk about them. That's not how I handle things. And I appreciate that you care enough about me to ask, but dammit, Rodolphus, just _stop_ _caring so much_ sometimes. Please? For the love of god? It makes me feel like an idiot and I hate it."

Rodolphus nods, though the concern still remains in his eyes. "How about this," he says. "What if we don't talk about your feelings and instead go and duel instead? I mean, you're going to need it after all since my team beat yours last year."

Bellatrix relaxes and rolls her eyes. "You know you only won because I had to leave school early."

"I know," Rodolphus says, daring a grin. "The rest of your group didn't stand a chance without you."

"Something I'm sure you took full advantage of."

"Of course I did," Rodolphus laughs. "I know you would have done the same in my position."

Bellatrix gives him a small smile, easing the tension. "Alright, fine, Rodolphus. I'll duel you. If only to put you in your place again. I fear you've grown too cocky without me to knock you on your ass."

Rodolphus smiles, feeling the moment of friction pass. "I've been waiting all summer for you to put me in my place."


	118. Chapter 118

Narcissa applies a soft pink lip gloss and smacks her lips, double checking her reflection in the mirror. She's wearing a light pink top and short white skirt. Satisfied with her appearance, Narcissa heads down from the girls' rooms. Regulus was having his annual beginning-of-the-year party and this time Narcissa was actually invited. She was determined to enjoy herself tonight and this party was her opportunity.

The party is already in full swing when she arrives and she goes straight to where Regulus is acting as bartender. "Pour me a drink, Regs," Narcissa says. "Better yet, pour me two."

"You sure your sister would approve of that?" Regulus says, raising an eyebrow.

Narcissa rolls her eyes. "I'm not a first year anymore, Regs. I'm not even a second year. Which means I can take care of myself and you don't get to play pseudo-babysitter in the absence of my sister. So pour me a drink or I'll bat my eyes at the nearest boy and get all the alcohol I want. Now, will you stop treating me differently than any other student here and pour me two drinks."

"Fine," Regulus says, giving in. "Fine, Cissa, you win. But take it slow, okay? I don't want you to get into any trouble."

"I'm going to do what I want, Regulus," Narcissa says firmly. "Now pour me my drinks."

He sighs but does as commanded, pouring Narcissa two drinks and handing them to her. Narcissa downs the first drink quickly and nods to Regulus, taking the second drink and heading into the crowd. As soon as she's away from Regulus, she downs the second drink. She makes a face as it goes down, it tasting awful, but she was eager for it to take effect. She hadn't drunk any alcohol since August had given her some her first year, and she remembered how quickly it had affected her then.

With the music and the constant increase of students into the tight space, everything thumped around her. Narcissa closes her eyes and moves with the music, letting everything go as she feels awake and alive with the pulsing nature of the music. The alcohol slowly seeps into her body and Narcissa smiles, enjoying how light and easy everything feels.

It's not long before Narcissa feels an arm snake around her waist and a body moving with hers. She moves with this second body, feeling the connection as she feels the beating of the music match her and this second person's rhythms. She keeps her eyes closed for a minute, not even caring who it is, but when their lips find their way to her neck, she opens her eyes and turns to see who it is.

"Walden?" she says, surprised, but doesn't pull away from his arms.

"I'm sorry," Walden says, his voice quiet despite the noise and Narcissa has to lean in to hear him. "There are all types out tonight and I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

"Mmm," Narcissa says, not protesting. She wraps her arms around his neck and leans in, resting her head against his shoulder.

"I heard a rumor," Walden says, rocking her slower, despite the fast pace of the music. "I heard that the great power couple of Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy broke up."

"Rumors start fast, don't they?" Narcissa mumbles.

"Well, when it's the likes of you two, it's hard not to notice when you two aren't demanding everyone's attention."

Narcissa sighs and nods. "I should have known you wouldn't be far behind now that Lucius isn't in the picture."

"I'm sorry, Cissa," he says softly, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I couldn't give up on you. I know there's something here and now we actually have a chance."

"Sorry, Walden," Narcissa mutters, "but I've given up on boys. Completely sworn them off. They're nothing but cruel, terrible wastes of my time."

Walden rocks her slowly, holding her close. "I suppose I'm not exempt from that," he says. "I've been cruel to you, too, haven't I?"

Narcissa nods. "You have, McNair. You made me cry. And I don't trust boys who make me cry. Not to mention everything else you've done to me."

Walden turns his head to kiss her resting forehead gently. "I know, Cissa, I know. And I'm sorry. For everything. I should never have risked things with you with the way I acted. I just never thought you'd break up with Lucius on your own."

"I'm going to let you know now that I'm still in love with Lucius," Narcissa says. "Terribly so."

"Then why'd you break up with him?" Walden asks curiously.

"Because I'm an idiot and I screwed things up," Narcissa says with a sigh. This was the first time she had talked about her breakup with anyone. No one had bothered to ask her yet.

"If you're still in love with him," Walden whispers into her ear, "then why are you letting me dance with you?"

"I think I'm an idiot," Narcissa confesses. "I keep making such terrible decisions."

"Is this a terrible decision?" Walden asks her. "It doesn't feel terrible to me. In fact, I quite like you here in my arms."

"What does it matter?" Narcissa mutters. "You're just going to use me and lie to me and leave me crying all alone and feeling worse than I already do now."

Walden stops rocking and pulls back from Narcissa to look at her. "Cissa, maybe we should go somewhere and talk," he says. "Somewhere with less noise and people. I think the two of us should have an honest conversation."

Narcissa sighs, her head feeling heavy without his shoulder to support it. "Fine," she says, "but only if you steal a bottle of firewhiskey from Regulus. I made plans to get drunk tonight and I intend to keep those."

"Alright," Walden says, "but you should probably meet me separately. With my reputation with you, I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea seeing me try to sneak you out with a bottle of alcohol."

"You bring the booze, Walden, and I'll meet you wherever you want."

"The owlery," he says softly, stroking her cheek gently. "Meet me there in fifteen minutes, okay?"

Narcissa nods. "Okay, Walden," she says softly.

Walden looks around for a moment and then leans in and kisses Narcissa gently. "I'll see you soon, Cissa."

Narcissa nods again and heads to the door, intent to meet him in the owlery.


	119. Chapter 119

"When am I going to find you back in my bed?" Rosier asks with a grin, reaching for Bellatrix's waist but stops with a sharp glare from Bellatrix.

"You lay a finger on me and I'll snap it off," Bellatrix says sharply.

"Oh come now, Bella-Bella," Rosier says and Bellatrix groans. He was clearly drunk. She didn't want any part of this. "We have a good time. And I'm looking for a good time right now. How about you ditch that boyfriend of yours and we go and have ourselves a nice little tumble?"

"Look, Evan. I thought we had a nice little arrangement between us. You satisfy any itches I might have and then you shut up and pretend like nothing ever happen. Let's keep to that formula."

"Bella, Bella, Bella, I'm having an itch right now." He pulls her in close and Bellatrix can smell the alcohol on his breath. She shoves him away but he holds onto her waist. "We should go back to my room and take care of it."

"Rosier," Rodolphus's sharp voice interrupts as he walks up to the two of them. "Get your hands off of my girlfriend."

Rosier laughs and his hands stay wrapped around her body. Bellatrix groans to herself. This wasn't good and she knew it. "C'mon Rods, share a little. There's enough Bella to go around."

"Hands off of her," Rodolphus says again.

"I mean, you should know that already, shouldn't you?" Rosier continues and Bellatrix yanks herself away from him. "You've been sharing her for a while now."

Rodolphus pauses and something inside Bellatrix crumbles. She takes his arm and pulls on it. "Let's go, Rods. Leave this drunk to his ramblings."

"I've been sleeping with her," Rosier says and Rodolphus freezes rigidly. "I'm not the only one, either. Your girlfriend there has been cuckolding you, Lestrange. Just thought you should know. What you've had, everyone else in our year has sampled."

Rodolphus's fist launches faster than either Bellatrix or Rosier can react to it. Rosier falls to the ground, grabbing at his nose, which is already splurting blood. "Goddammit," Rosier complains, trying to stop the bleeding. "Goddammit. My goddamn nose."

Bellatrix turns to Rodolphus, but he's already storming to the door, his face dark. Bellatrix groans and hurries after him. "Rods, Rods, stop," she says, following him out of the party. "Please, just let me explain."

"Explain?" Rodolphus says, turning back on her. "So it's true, then? You have been cheating on me." He looks at her and Bellatrix suddenly finds herself at a loss for words. "Goddammit, Bella. I… Rabs warned me about this. But I didn't believe him. I thought it was ridiculous. You wouldn't cheat on me. Of course you wouldn't. You were my girl and my betrothed. I'm an idiot. A bloody damn idiot."

"No, Rods, wait," Bellatrix says, holding her hand up to him. "Please, will you just wait for one bloody second."

Rodolphus turns to her fully. "You know, Bella? I don't think I want to hear it. I don't want to hear any excuses or reasons or anything… I believed in you. I trusted you. I've been there for you through everything and did my damnedest to be as supportive as I could possibly be. And you… You _cheated_ on me. You slept with… with _Rosier_? Who else- No, don't answer that. I don't want to know. God, I don't want to know. I just… I need some air. Some space. Something. I'm going to go."

"I love you," Bellatrix whispers, feeling tears form in her eyes and hating herself for it. "Please, Rodolphus. I love you. I just-"

"No," Rodolphus says, shaking his head. "No, I don't want to hear your reasons, Bella. I'm not ready for that. I'm not ready to know how I failed so badly that you had to hurt me like this. So save it."

"Would you just _listen_ to me? If you would just let me explain-"

Rodolphus shakes his head, cutting her off. "Go enjoy the party," he grumbles. "I'm sure Rosier could use your attention." He turns from her sharply and walks away, heading down the hallway.

_Goddammit_, Bellatrix curses, wiping at her tears. _Damn Evan, he had no business… Damn Rodolphus, how dare he make her feel… Damn it all. Just… Damn it all. _She keeps wiping but the tears don't stop. Why did this hurt so much? Rodolphus didn't mean that much to her, he was just… Just a distraction. He was just a distraction. So why did it hurt so goddamn much?


	120. Chapter 120

Narcissa makes it to the owlery and suddenly wishes she had worn something warmer. She forgot how cold it got in there. She shivers as she waits for Walden, hoping he'd hurry up. She could still feel the alcohol inside of her and she was grateful for that. It kept her warm and cloudy. She liked how the alcohol felt. How it made her feel slightly fuzzed. She didn't have to concentrate or focus on anything. It was nice not to think, because when Narcissa thought, she worried and she didn't want to worry anymore.

"He didn't have any firewhiskey left to steal," Walden's voice interrupts her from her thoughts, "so I got into my own supply. Elderflower wine. This felt like a wine kind of conversation, anyways."

"Did you bring glasses or are we drinking this from the bottle?" Narcissa asks, walking to him.

"From the bottle," he assures her. "And I'll even drink first to assure you that I didn't spike it." He pulls the cork and takes a long drink before passing it to her.

"You might just be willing to drug yourself as well," Narcissa says with a shrug, but she takes the bottle and drinks deeply, willing to risk it.

"Easy there," Walden says softly. "You'll give yourself quite the hangover tomorrow if you don't pace yourself."

"I need something to keep me warm," Narcissa says, drinking again. "And this seems to be doing the trick."

Walden smiles. "I'm going to resist offering to keep you warm myself," he says. "Mostly because it seems like you really need someone to talk to."

Narcissa laughs cruelly. "Right. Someone to talk to. I've heard that one before."

Walden raises an eyebrow, looking at her with real concern. "Cissa, is everything alright? You seem.. Well, you seem like you've been hurt. Deeply. I'm worried about you."

"Haven't you heard?" Narcissa says, taking the bottle and going to sit down by the window. "I lost a sister, Walden. She ran away with a goddamn mudblood."

"I know," he says softly, going to sit besides her. He places a hand on her knee, looking to her earnestly. "But there's more, isn't there?"

Narcissa looks at him bitterly, but something in his eye catches her. She lets out a sob and leans forward, pressing herself against him. He wraps her in his arms, taking the bottle of wine and setting it aside. "Talk to me, Cissa," he says gently. "Is it Lucius? Did he hurt you?"

"Not Lucius," Narcissa cries. "He's perfect. Absolutely perfect. But I… I'm not. I ruined it and he doesn't even know. That's why I broke up with him. I thought… Oh, Walden, I'm an idiot. I seem to keep trusting boys who use me and take advantage and…"

"I'll try not to take too much offense from that," Walden says softly, petting her hair. "Although, I know I did my fair share of harm. Who hurt you, Cissa? If not Lucius, who was it?"

"Rabastan Lestrange," she breathes out slowly, closing her eyes tightly. "He… He made me believe that… that we were betrothed. And then he… He lied to me, Walden. And because I'm an idiot, I believed him. And what about you? Are you going to lie to me, too? Make me trust you? So that you can, what, sleep with me and have yourself a good time? As if it doesn't hurt _me_, as if I'm nothing more than some little prop or toy that you can use to make yourself feel good? You want I should just lay down here in the hay and spread my legs for you, Walden? Let you strip me down and push yourself inside of me and… and…" She sobs into his shoulder.

Walden wraps his arms around her, feeling suddenly both ashamed and protective. "Narcissa, no," he says firmly. "And I'm sorry if I ever, _ever_ made you feel that way."

"I'm an idiot," she whispers, crying.

Walden tilts her head up and cleans her tears, gently kissing below each of her eyes. "Narcissa Black, you're not an idiot. That I can promise you."

"Then why do boys keep using me?" she asks with a whimper. "Why do I keep falling for the same stupid things and making a mess of everything?"

"Do you want me to be completely candid with you, Cissa?" Walden asks her, pulling her into his arms. Narcissa nods and Walden strokes her arm gently. "Okay, but I need to listen to everything I have to say. Narcissa, you're not the smartest girl in the world. That's true. You're a bit naive and far too trusting. You're flippant and unconcerned with the consequences of your actions. You're not really street smart, that's for sure, but you've lived a privileged life. None of that, however, makes you an idiot. Those are just qualities you have. And sure, sometimes they can be weaknesses. But they're also your strengths. You are dynamic and loyal and sweet and a hundred other things. Those things you think are your faults are also the things that make you amazing. And you're not an idiot because guys keep hurting you. Guys are… We're assholes. All of us. We only see what we want and the easiest way to get it. You trusted that I wanted to be your friend, and I took advantage of that and I hurt you. That doesn't make you an idiot, that makes me an asshole. And whatever went down with Rabastan… Well, it makes him an asshole, too."

Narcissa looks up to him. Her eyes are glistening but the tears have stopped. "Do you mean all that, Walden? I mean, really truly mean all that?"

He nods intently. "I do, Cissa. I think you're wonderful. I think you are beautiful and inviting and I like the chemistry we have when we talk. And I hate myself for hurting you. If this is how I made you feel… God, I am an asshole. I never want to make you feel like this. I never want to see you cry, ever again."

Narcissa leans into him and kisses him, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him in deeper. He kisses her back, his hands moving around her waist, repositioning her to pull her even closer and kiss her even deeper. Narcissa doesn't pull away for a long time, but when she does, she looks him in the eyes and says, "I'm not going to sleep with you, Walden."

Walden's eyes crinkle and he laughs softly. "Okay, Cissa. Sex is off the table. Duly noted."

Narcissa nods appreciatively. "Second thing is, I'm pretty sure I'm drunk."

"I'll try to keep that in mind," he says kissing her shoulder as she talks.

"And the final two things," Narcissa, tilting her head back and closing her eyes, enjoying the feel of his lips on her skin. "First is that I have still sworn off boys and second is that I am still in love with Lucius."

"Are these terms, Cissa?" Walden asks, his lips moving to her collarbone.

"I just want you to know what you're getting into here, Walden," she says, bending her head down to catch his lips again. "I'm pretty sure I'm making a mistake here and I'm not making any promises for the future. Understand?"

"I understand," Walden promises, kissing her deeply. "But you're sure that sex is completely off the table?" He slides his hands along her waist.

"Completely," Narcissa says firmly, straddling him and kissing down his neck.

"Just checking," Walden says, holding onto her as she kisses him.


	121. Chapter 121

Andromeda gasps, dropping the dish she was washing and clutching her stomach. The porcelain bowl shatters on the ground and Mrs. Tonks hurries to her. "Is everything alright, pumpkin?" she asks with concern, placing a hand on Andromeda's shoulder.

"It's the baby… I think she's coming. I think it's time." Andromeda takes Mrs. Tonk's hand and squeezes it tightly.

Mrs. Tonks nods. "Okay, darling. Take a deep breath. This is what we've been waiting for. I'll have my husband get the car and we'll get you to the hospital. This is going to be a long night, but we'll all be there for you."

Andromeda nods and lets herself be helped into a muggle vehicle and hurried to the hospital, Ted holding her hand the entire time. They rush her to a room and an hour later, Andromeda goes into labor. She's covered in sweat and breathing shakily by the time it's over, and she lays back in the bed, completely exhausted.

She hears a baby screams and she smiles, looking to where the doctor is cleaning off her daughter. Ted grins down at Andromeda, squeezing her hand in excitement.

"Here you go," the doctor says, presenting the bundle to the two of them. "Your daughter… Oh, how curious. I thought her hair was dark, but look, it's almost pink, isn't it? I don't think I've ever seen a child with pink hair before."

Andromeda raises an eyebrow and takes the baby, a smile breaking her face upon looking at her daughter. "Hello, Nymphadora," she says tenderly, tracing the little girl's face. "Oh, she's so beautiful." Andromeda's voice is a whisper and the girl stops crying after a while, settling in her arms and looking up at her.

"Ted," Andromeda says urgently, holding the baby for him to see. "Look. Look at her eyes."

He leans over to inspect Nymphadora. As he catches the baby's attention, the little girl's eyes spark and the left one changes from bright blue to match Ted's soft brown. Ted lets out a soft gasp of surprise.

"She's a metamorphmagus," Andromeda explains, giving him a small smile. "Our baby's a metamorphmagus."

"I've never met a metamorphmagus before," Ted says in awe. "It's remarkable..."

"She's wonderful," Andromeda says, leaning in and kissing Nymphadora's forehead. "She's absolutely perfect."

The doctor looks at the pair curiously, but leaves them to get acquainted with their new child.

Andromeda laughs softly. "I can't tell if she looks like me or if she's just trying to mimic me," she says, cradling the baby.

Ted joins into her laughter, sitting besides Andromeda to get closer to the pair. Andromeda carefully hands the baby to him and the little girl's features change to mimic Ted's next. As she settles, however, her eyes start to droop and she falls asleep. As she sleeps, her features settle into her own.

"Perfect," Andromeda says again, kissing Ted's arm.

"You must be exhausted," Ted says softly, rearranging Nymphadora so that he can wrap his arm around her. "You just went from being two whole bodies to one."

Andromeda chuckles softly. "It is nice to have my body to myself again. It was getting quite crowded."

"I love you," Ted tells her, kissing her head. "I love both of you. Dromeda… we have a baby. A _baby_. A little girl… I can't… she's so beautiful.."

Andromeda leans to him and kisses him dearly. "I love you too, Edward."

"Get some sleep, dear," Ted says with a gentle smile. "We'll go home when you're ready. All of us. Our family."

Andromeda smiles and closes her eyes, settling into his arms. She falls asleep just as quickly as Nymphadora did, exhausted.


	122. Chapter 122

"Rodolphus, you asshole, will you just _talk to me_?" Bellatrix says, pounding on his door. He had avoided her all week and she hadn't been able to say a word to her. She hated that her voice sounded emotional, but she was tired of Rodolphus running at any sign of her.

"Jesus," the door opens and one of Rodolphus's roommates, a boy named Arrand stares at her angrily. He's half dressed and wearing a robe. "Rodolphus isn't here, okay? So will you leave it be? And he doesn't want to see you, anyways, so why don't you just give it up, Bellatrix. You're driving everyone in the vicinity nuts."

"Where is he, then?" Bellatrix demands, arms folded.

"Hell if I know. Probably as far from you as he can get. So, scat already, won't you? Don't know how you got through the spells to get up here in the first place, but they should fix that so that some of us peace and quiet."

"Oh, shove it up your ass," Bellatrix grumbles angrily. She turns and storms down the stairs. "Regs," she calls loudly upon seeing her cousin in the commons. "Where's Rodolphus? I know the lot of you are hiding him."

"Bella," Barty interrupts, stepping forward and giving Regulus a chance to slip from the room. "I think we should talk."

"Not right now, Barty," Bellatrix barks. "I need to catch up to Regs and strangle him until he gives up Rodolphus's location." She takes off towards where Regulus left, but Barty puts a hand on her arm to stop her.

"It's about Rods," he says.

Bellatrix sighs and turns to Barty. "What about him? Huh? What about Rodolphus?"

"I think you should give him some space, Bella," Barty says, uncharacteristically somber. "We all do. Rods is… Well, he's not in a good spot right now. You really did a number on him and he's not ready to really talk to you about it."

"I'm trying to bloody apologize to the idiot," Bellatrix says gruffly. "That's what I'm trying to do, Barty. I'm trying to _fix_ it. He's just being a coward and hiding from me because he can't-"

"You cheated on him," Barty says bluntly. "Bellatrix Black, you _cheated_ on him. With Rosier of all people. And Gibbon, from what I heard. You're the bloody idiot, Bella. I can't believe you did that to him. You ass. How the hell is he supposed to take it? If you weren't into him, you should have just broken up with him. Yeah, that might have stung for a bit, but at least he wouldn't feel like a complete imbecile. You're an idiot, Bella. A bloody idiot. What you did was cruel and you know it, so leave the damn boy alone."

Bellatrix looks to Barty, eyes sharp and sparking. "How dare you-"

"No, Bella," Barty says, cutting her off again. "You're going to listen to me. You can try and accuse Rodolphus of being a coward, but both you and I know that _you_ are the coward. You always act so tough and strong, but I know you well enough to know that that's a crutch. You rely on your mean little faces and all your threats but I know that you have a vulnerable side. And I know that you honestly care about Rods. That's why you cheated on him. Because you're such a coward that you can't even face your own emotions, the real ones that you feel deeply. You're scared of loving him. You're scared of being with him. Because you, Bellatrix Black, are a damn idiot and a damn coward."

"Bartimeus," Bellatrix says sharply, her body shaking with anger. "Don't you _dare_ talk to me like this."

"Why?" he demands, shooting back a sharp look. "Because you're scared of the truth? You might be able to scare off Regs or Lucius, but not me, Bella. I'm your damn friend and you need to hear this. You have been lying to yourself and lying to Rodolphus for long enough. It's time you face yourself. Leave that boy alone because he's going through a hard time and there is _nothing you can do to make it better_. Instead, how about you turn all that energy inwards and do some work on yourself."

Bellatrix simmers. "I'm not listening to another word of this," she says, turning for him sharply and heading for the stairs to the girls' rooms. "Not even from you, Barty."

"Stop running from your emotions, Bella," Barty calls after her, but doesn't follow. "Time to face the truth."

Bellatrix is shaking by the time she reaches her room. How dare he talk to her like that. He has no idea why she did what she did. He had no idea what happened between her and Rodolphus. He was just… Goddamn it. Why did she let him talk to her like that? Like he knew her. Barty didn't know anything. She wasn't a coward. Bellatrix Black wasn't scared of any damn thing on this damn planet. Especially not a boy. Not a stupid, dark haired, puppy-eyed boy. Goddamn, Barty. He didn't know a thing.


	123. Chapter 123

"What are we doing here?" Walden asks, his lips interlocked with Narcissa's. He had one hand on the side of her thigh, her skirt bunched around it, and the other under her shirt, holding the bare skin of her waist.

"How do you mean?" Narcissa asks flippantly, breaking from his lips to kiss down his throat.

"Are we dating? Hooking up? I think I need some definition here." He lays Narcissa back against the grass, the two of them safely hidden behind a tree, and leans down to kiss just above her knee.

"Why ruin things by putting a label on it?" Narcissa says, tangling a hand in his hair as he kisses up her leg. "Aren't you having fun here?"

Walden sighs and stops his pathway up her leg, but kisses the inside of her upper thigh once more gently before moving up to her and kissing her gently. "Cissa. I like you. I really like you. So if this is just a hookup for you… I'm afraid I'm going to get too many expectations."

Narcissa sighs and sits up, fixing her clothing. "I don't know, Walden. I don't, okay? I'm not in a good place. I'm a little screwed up in the head right now. I have no idea what I'm supposed to be doing, so I'm just trying to distract myself."

"Cissa, I don't think I can just be a distraction for you."

Narcissa reaches out and turns his chin to her with a single one of her fingers. She strokes down his throat slowly. "Are you not enjoying this?" she asks, leaning into him and tracing along his chest slowly. She presses her lips against his throat and mumbles into his skin. "Are you not having a good time?"

"Damn, Cissa," Walden mutters, reaching for her and then pulling back. "You make it hard to keep a clear head, but I am trying to be better here. I made a jerk of myself last year and I'm trying to be _better_. I like you, Cissa. Like, honest real feelings, okay? I want this to be something genuine, because what I'm feeling is genuine." He traces her face gently. "So while I really bloody love snogging you and want to get back to it right away, I think I-damn, yeah, I'm really doing this to myself- I think we should stop, Cissa. Stop this. Stop the snogging. The sneaking around. All of it."

"Stop," Narcissa says, "but, Walden-"

"We can continue right here right now if you agree to my terms, Cissa."

"What terms?" Narcissa says, pulling away and sitting across from him. She tucks her hair behind one of her ears and looks to him nervously.

"Be my girlfriend, Narcissa," he says. "My out-in-the-open girlfriend. My sits-with-me-at-meals and holds-my-hand-in-the-hallway girlfriend. Be my girlfriend and give us an honest chance, and we can keep going here. I don't want to be some hookup. I don't want to be some fling or distraction. I want to date you, Cissa. I want you to _choose_ me."

Narcissa looks away from him and bites her lip. She sits in silence for a long time as Walden looks at her expectantly. "I don't know what to say, Walden," she says eventually.

Walden sighs and hangs his head. "Okay," he says. "Okay, I get it. Damn, I hate myself for this. Damn, I really, _really_ hate myself for this. But I think I've got to do this. Narcissa." He takes her hand. "You need to talk to Lucius."

"What? No… Walden, you know I can't do that."

Walden presses his finger against her lips, shaking his head. "Cissa, listen to me. You're in love with him. Even if you hadn't told me that, it's clear as day. More than that, it's him you need right now, not me. I can't fix any of this for you. And snogging you… It might work as a distraction, Cissa, but it's not solving anything and we both know that. It's not me you want. Not really. It's him. It's always been him and it's always going to be him."

"Walden…" Narcissa says softly.

"And he loves _you_, Cissa. Really loves you. He's not using your or manipulating you like I did or like Rabs did. Lucius is the real thing. Me being here… I'm getting in the way. I know you think you've ruined things with him, but you haven't. If you would just go to him, just talk to him, it would solve things. You wouldn't feel so confused or sad anymore. As much as I wish it was me, as much as I like you, Cissa, you and Lucius belong together. And you deserve to be happy. So go… Go be happy with him."

Narcissa looks at him hesitantly, her eyes glazing slightly with held-back tears. "You really think he'll forgive me?" she whispers softly and Walden feels his heart taking the final drop of resignation.

"I know it," he promises.

Narcissa is completely frozen for a full moment before throwing her arms around him tightly. "Thank you, Walden," she whispers. "Thank you, I'm so sorry, thank you."

Walden holds her tightly for a moment, knowing this is the last he'll have of Narcissa Black, and then lets her go. "Go be happy," he says again. "You deserve it, Cissa."

He watches her get up and leave him, almost running on her way to find Lucius, and he sighs to himself. Someday he'd find someone who loved him that much. Someday.


	124. Chapter 124

Narcissa slows herself down as she nears the dungeons, feeling her heart racing. She could feel all of her emotions swelling insider her, building in her chest. It felt so close. She didn't know what, but it felt close. Just behind the door to the commons. With Lucius. She knew he was there. She could almost sense him just feet away from her. Her body lurched towards him and she found herself having to hold herself back. Taking a long, deep breath, she enters the commons room.

Narcissa's heart stops as she searches the room, looking for Lucius's signature hair that she loved so dearly. She freezes, not seeing him in the room. She had been so sure… But then a couple move out of her view and she sees him, sitting in his favorite chair, homework on his lap, but staring into the fireplace distractedly. He was so beautiful. So incredibly handsome, she could feel her heart knocking against her ribs. "Lucius." The word breaks from her mouth with a mind of its own. Somehow, Lucius hears it and his eyes move from the fire, making their way from her. A thousand emotions roll across his face in an instant, reading her and responding, and Narcissa breaks into a run, needing him.

Lucius is standing by the time she makes it to him and he wraps her in his arms, catching her and holding her to him. "I knew you'd come back to me," he says, holding her to him tightly, prepared to never let her go again.

Narcissa sobs into his chest, holding onto him just as tightly. "Lucius…" she says, "I have to confess-"

"I forgive you," Lucius cuts her off. "Anything. Everything. Just say you're mine again."

"I never stopped being yours," Narcissa promises. She reaches up to him and pulls him down for a kiss, a desperate, needy kiss. "Nothing in the world could stop me from being yours."

Lucius kisses her back deeply and it seems like nothing will break them apart until someone throws a pillow at them, hitting Lucius's shoulder.

"Oh, god no," Regulus moans. "Oh god, oh _god no_. We finally had peace. We finally had decency. The world was calm and joyous and I wasn't bombarded by the disgustingly saccharine nature of the two of you's relationship. And now here, before my eyes, I watch the peace I had been enjoying be yanked out from under me. Leave now before I vomit on the carpet." He retches to make his point.

Narcissa shakes her head, ignoring him and looking up to Lucius. "We should go talk," she says softly.

Lucius nods and takes her hand. The two walk quickly out of the room and find an empty classroom, heading inside and closing the door. "Are you alright, Cissa?" he asks her gently, not letting go of her hand.

"I'm so sorry, Lucius, for everything. I haven't… It's been hard since Andi left. I was scared. Terrified. They burned her face off of the tapestry, Lucius. Papa won't even let us say her name. And I… I got so scared I could barely breathe. Everything felt like it was crushing me." She looks to Lucius, her eyes filled with pain and he cups her face in his hand, nodding and listening to everything she has to say. "Papa talked to me after everything and he frightened me. He told me that… that it was my duty to marry the man they picked for me. To bear him children and to not taint my family name. To not mess up like Andi did. It was all I could think off… I would've done anything to insure that my face stays on that tapestry, connected to mama and papa and Trixy. And then…" Her voice shakes with an intense anger she didn't know she had. "Then the Lestranges stayed at our house over the summer. And I was showing Rabastan the lake and he.. he told me that we had been betrothed. That my parents were trying to make for Andi's mistake by marrying me to him. And that it was my duty now to make him happy, to make him _happy_." She sees Lucius's jaw clench, knowing what she's going to say. "I thought I was doing the right thing, Lucius. I thought I was finally doing the right thing. I slept with him. I slept with him and I hated myself. God, I hated myself. That's why I broke up with you. I felt so guilty and I felt like the only way I could obey my father was to be with Rabastan. But, dammit, Lucius, I don't give a damn anymore. I don't. I love you. I _love _you. And I'm willing to do whatever it takes to be with you. Even if it means papa burning my face from the family tapestry. Even if it means losing my family. Because I love you, Lucius. I love you. I love you. Goddamn it, I _love_ you." Somehow, the tears in her eyes haven't spilled over yet, pooling in her eyes like the lake outside. Despite the confession, she felt peace in her heart. She meant what she had said. Every word of it. She didn't care if she was making the right decision. She didn't care anymore. She knew how she felt and she was finally at peace with it.

Lucius pulls her to him and kisses her deeply, cupping her face with both of his hands. Her tears fall, mixing with their kiss, but he doesn't seem to mind, kissing her deeply. "I love you, too," He says, tilting her face up to him. "Oh, Cissa. God, I love you so much. And I'm going to marry you. The right way. With your parents permission and their blessing. You won't lose your family over me. You're going to have everything. Everything in the world. And you're going to be my wife. I promise you. So you don't have to be scared anymore. I'm here and I'm yours. I'm yours forever."

Narcissa sobs with relief and holds onto him tightly, kissing him again desperately. "You forgive me?"

"Of course I do," Lucius says forcefully. "But you are _mine_, Cissa. Remember that. You are mine and I am yours. Forever, like we promised."

"I'm yours," Narcissa promises. "I'm yours. Forever. No matter what. I'm yours."

Lucius pulls her back to his lips, kissing her again and again. "Mine," he says between kisses. "Mine, mine, mine."


	125. Chapter 125

"Oh, Willis, look," Mrs. Tonks says, holding Nymphadora out. "She did it again! How marvelous! Oh, look. I can make her change her hair to blue." She shows Nymphadora a picture of blue hair and the little wisps of hair on her head start to change color to mimic it.

Mr. Tonks laughs, searching their muggle computer for another picture. "I want to try," he says, finding a picture of some strange muggle with their hair cut in a mohawk and died a bright green.

As Nymphadora's hair changes colors once more, Andromeda shakes her head and laughs, coming to retrieve the little girl. "My daughter is not a toy for the two of you to play with," she chides, deeply loving the warm couple. She cradles the little girl against her chest. "Besides, it's just about time for her nap."

"Come now, pumpkin," Mrs. Tonks says. "Let us play with our granddaughter for a few minutes longer. We've never had such a magical baby."

"I'll try not to be insulted by that." Ted walks into the room, going to the fridge and pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

"Ted," Andromeda says. "Your parents are trying to use our daughter as a toy."

"How dare they," he says audaciously. "Their own grandchild, too."

"Well, maybe if _you_ changed your hair when you were a baby…" Mr. Tonks says with a shake of his head.

Ted puts a hand on his chest in mock-offense. "Well, then, now would be a good time to tell all of you that I've got myself a job."

"A job?" Andromeda says and Ted nods.

"It's nothing fancy, just a desk job at the Ministry, but with a few months of savings, we'll be able to move out. Get a place of our own. Some small apartment somewhere where these two won't be able to take advantage of our daughter."

"You're going to take our new little granddaughter and our soon-to-be daughter-in-law away from us?" Mrs. Tonks says, shaking her head. "We raised you better than this. You were supposed to be a sweet little boy. Kind and caring."

Andromeda laughs and comes to kiss Mrs. Tonk's cheek affectionately. "I promise to visit often," she says. "And I'll bring Nymphadora with me. I wouldn't dream of keeping her from you."

"Such a sweet girl," Mrs. Tonks says, tucking a strand of Andromeda's hair behind her hair and kissing Nymphadora's head. "Are you sure you want to marry my son? You could do much better, you know."

"Hey!" Ted cries.

"I'm sure," Andromeda nods solemnly. "I'm afraid I've fallen in love with him, despite my better judgement."

"Oh, come off it," Ted grumbles, setting down his glass of orange juice.

"I tried to stop myself," Andromeda laments. "Believe you me, I did everything in my power to resist his charms. But there's just something about him…" She sighs. "Sadly, I'm absolutely mad about him."

Mrs. Tonks laughs and kisses her head before going to her husband. "Now that's a feeling I can understand."

Andromeda follows suit and goes to Ted, kissing his cheek gently. "I love you, Ted," she says softly.

"I love you, too," he replies, just as gently. "Now, will you finally marry me?"

Andromeda laughs and nods. "I will," she says. "Of course I will."


	126. Chapter 126

Rodolphus stares at the paper in front of him, the ink running as he presses his quill down onto it. He blinks, wondering how long he had been staring at his homework.

"Rods. _Rods_. Did you even hear me?" Rabastan says, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Huh, what?" Rodolphus says, looking up at his brother.

"God, you're still moaning over her aren't you?" Rabastan says, scowling and rolling his eyes. "She's a _Black_, Rods. They're all bad news. Especially Bella. I told you she was a bitch, didn't I? If you would have listened to me, you wouldn't be in this situation."

"I don't want to hear it, Rabs," Rodolphus says, standing and letting his homework fall to the floor. He goes to the window and stares out of it.

"There are dozens of girls around here that would throw themselves at a chance with you," Rabastan says. "I know Alecto for one still has feelings for you. I'm sure if you got back together with her-"

"Bella and I are still together," Rodolphus says sharply, not wanting to talk about her. Not wanting to talk about anything.

"_What_?" Rabastan says incredulously. "Rodolphus, are you an idiot? She's been sleeping around behind your back with half the school. You can't _possibly_ still be with her. Break up with her already!"

"Rabs, stop. I'm not talking about this."

"This is ridiculous," Rabastan shakes his head. "You gotta break up with her, Rods. She's a bitch. A complete bitch. You deserve better than that."

"She's going to be my wife," Rodolphus says, turning to him with a low grumble. "So shut the hell up, Rabs. Just… leave it alone, okay?"

"You're still going to marry her?" Rabastan demands. "Rods, we can talk to mum and father. Surely they can't make you go through with it. I think it'd be best for everyone if we just forget about the Blacks in general. They're a miserable family and we should have nothing to do with them."

Rodolphus shakes his head, not responding this time. He was tired of everyone talking about it. He was tired of thinking about it. He just felt numb to it now. Resigned.

A sharp knock comes from the door and Rodolphus jumps.

"There you are," Lucius says, poking his head into their study room. His eyes, however, go to Rabastan.

Rodolphus raises an eyebrow curiously. "Can we help you, Lucius?" he asks.

"I need to speak to your brother, Rods," Lucius says, not looking away from Rabastan for even a moment. Rodolphus sees a dark intensity in his eyes and he looks to Rabastan, noticing his little brother looking at Lucius nervously.

"What's going on?" Rodolphus says, looking between the two of them and getting the distinct feeling that he's the only one in the room that doesn't know what's going on.

"Your brother slept with my girlfriend," Lucius says darkly. "So, with your permission, I'd like to murder him now."

"What?" Rodolphus says, his mind reeling. "_What_?" He turns to Rabastan. "You slept with Cissa?"

"Yeah, twice," Rabastan says, sticking his chin out belligerently. "And the second time, she wasn't even dating Lucius anymore, so what of it? Cissa can do what she wants. Sorry she prefers me to you, Lucius, but that seems like a problem between you and her, not me."

"You lied to her," Lucius growls. "You manipulated her and you know it. You took advantage of her when she was vulnerable and tricked her into sleeping with you. What you did was disgusting, Rabastan, and you know it."

"Look, I don't know what she told you, Lucius, but you seem to have the wrong idea-"

"You told her the two of you were betrothed," Lucius says angrily. "You told her it was her duty to make up for Andi choosing a mudblood over you. You told her all of this to make her think she had to sleep with you."

"Rabs," Rodolphus says, looking at his brother. "Is this true? Did you really tell Cissa all that?"

Rabastan scoffs. "What does it matter, anyways?" He crosses his arms defensively.

Lucius takes a step forward, murder in his eyes, but Rodolphus steps between them. "Lucius, let's talk for a moment outside. Please."

Lucius looks ready to kill Rabastan, but Rodolphus takes his arm and leads him out of the room and away from his brother, shutting the door behind him. "Lucius, look," Rodolphus says. "I'm not going to try to excuse what Rabs has done… If what you say is true, he was most definitely in the wrong. But I am asking you, as a friend, to not kill him. I know Cissa was in a vulnerable place, but so was Rabs. He really liked Andi. Really liked her. And she ran off with a mudblood. Pregnant. He was upset and he acted like an idiot. He should have never brought Cissa into it, and I'll talk to him and get him to apologize and realize what he did was wrong, but I need you to let me handle this. And to not murder my brother. Please."

"Look, Rods, I get that he's your brother and all, but it's _Cissa_. He hurt _Cissa_." Lucius shakes his head. "I don't think I can let this go."

"I know. Trust me, I know. But hurting Rabs isn't going to fix anything. He's just a young stupid boy. I'll get him to fix this. I promise. Look, I'm your friend, okay? I would back you on just about anything. So back me on this one. I'll take care of it. Rabs will make things better with Cissa, and I promise you won't have to worry about him again. Okay?"

"Fine," Lucius grumbles. "Fine, you win, Rods. But handle this. Or I won't hesitate to break a few of your brother's bones."

"I promise," Rodolphus says with a nod. Once Lucius is calmed and headed back to the slytherin's commons, Rodolphus returns into the study room and looks at Rabastan, shaking his head in disappointment. "You really screwed things up, Rabs."

"Not you, too," Rabastan says defensively. "God, Rods. I just slept with her. That's not so terrible."

"Are you really this thickheaded?" Rodolphus demands. "You saw how Cissa was when we stayed over the summer. She was practically trembling each time someone looked at her. Bella said that she was hit hard from Andi's abandonment. I get that you were hurt, too, but really? Bringing Cissa into it?"

"Oh, so it's _my_ fault she tried to comfort me?"

"Did you tell her you were betrothed? Did you tell her it was her job to make up for Andi?" Rodolphus asks him pointedly.

"Yeah, okay, I did. What of it.? Rabastan rolls his eyes, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"You knew that wasn't the truth. You _knew_ it. You've got to make this right, Rabs. Lucius was about ready to murder you over what you did. And Cissa. I'm sure she's pretty torn up about it it. That girl is crazy about Lucius. You knew that, we all know that. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking it would hurt Andi," Rabastan says, angry but honest. "I was thinking that it'd feel good. That she'd feel good. That I wouldn't have to think about how her damn sister ran away just so that she wouldn't have to marry me. And I was thinking that Cissa was stupid and pretty and maybe she'd want something to distract her, too."

Rodolphus shakes his head, sighing deeply. "You have to apologize to her."

"No, I'm not going to do that," Rabstan says, frustrated. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"You are going to apologize!" Rodolphus yells angrily. "You screwed up, Rabs. You screwed the fuck up. You hurt Cissa and you've been acting like an asshole for months now. So it's time you started owning up for your actions. You're going to apologize to Cissa because you lied to her and you used her. That was _wrong_. What you did was _wrong_. Do you hear me? Do you hear what I'm saying to you?"

"You're just taking Lucius's side on this, that's what this is about."

"Goddammit, Rabastan Lestrange. I am trying to _help_ you here. This has nothing to do with Lucius, although I just talked him out of literally breaking your bones. This has to do with you. And this has to do with Cissa. You didn't consider her feelings for a single second, did you? She lost her sister. She was in mourning, Rabs. Not to mention how young she is. The fact that you took advantage of her while she was going through this was the _wrong thing to do_. You should have been her friend. You should have helped her through this. And maybe she would have been able to help you through it as well. But you ruined that. So now you get to listen to me and do exactly what I say. You are going to apologize to Narcissa. No, Rabs," he stops Rabastan before he can protest. "You are going to apologize to Narcissa and you are going to do whatever you can to make up for what you've done. And you are going to make sure to _not_ provoke Lucius any further, because he's already pissed off at you. And then you're going to get over all of this. You're going to move on from Andi and you're going to let go of all of this anger. Because I'm tired of you acting like an asshole. You're my brother and I love you, but it's time you got your shit together. Got it?"

"Fine," Rabastan says angrily. "Fine. You win. I'll apologize to Cissa."

"Good," Rodolphus says with a nod. "Good." He gathers his things, intent on finding somewhere new to study. He turns back to Rabastan when he reaches the door. "And one last thing, Rabs. Don't say another word about my betrothed. Not another word." He marches from the room, not waiting for a response.


	127. Chapter 127

Bellatrix pokes at her food angrily, stabbing it over and over again with her fork. She was tired of having all of her friends avoid her. She was tired of having Rodolphus avoid her. The truth was, she missed him. She missed his easy smile and how simple things felt with him. Barty had been right. Damn him, but he was right. Bellatrix shoves her food away, getting up, intent on going to bed early. She didn't even have the energy to go practice, and she always had the energy for that.

She makes it all the way to her room before groaning and changing her mind. She needed to practice. She had to keep on her game. Even if her life wasn't going to shit, this was the one thing she could do to sort things out. She heads down to the room of requirement and does her best to put aside all of her emotions and concentrate on practicing, but she was weak and unfocused. This was why she didn't want to get involved with Rodolphus in the first place. She couldn't concentrate on what really mattered: training.

Her form was sloppy. Her breathwork uneven. And no matter how much she tried to concentrate, she couldn't focus on the work.

"Bella?" Rodolphus says softly and Bellatrix spins around. She hadn't even heard him enter. "I thought that you'd be here." His voice is low and quiet and he looks hollow and tired.

Bellatrix feels a pang looking at him and stops everything, trying to catch her breath, although she hadn't been out of breath before he came in. "Rodolphus, I…"

"I've done a lot of thinking," Rodolphus says. "About myself. About you. About us now, and us going forward."

"I'm sorry, Rodolphus. I'm so sorry… If you'll let me explain myself…"

"Would an explanation really help?" he asks her softly.

"It won't change anything," she whispers. She felt emotions choking in her throat. And she felt tears welling. She hated herself for feeling so weak, but she pushes the fear away. "It won't change what I've done. It won't change how I've hurt you. But please let me explain, Rodolphus. Please."

Rodolphus sighs but nods. He walks into the room, but keeps his distance from her.

"I'm not…" Bellatrix, struggling more than she thought she would. "I'm not a good… Dammit, I don't know how to say this. I'm a coward, Rodolphus. Barty was right. I'm a damn coward. I hate having these emotions. They're confusing and annoying and get in the way of everything. I can't think straight. I can't even focus on training. I love you Rodolphus. Honestly love you. And that scares me. It downright terrifies me. So I fucked it up. I fucked it up maliciously and on purpose because I didn't want to admit to myself that I actually went and fell in love with you. Like a damn fool or giggling schoolgirl, like everything I didn't want myself to be."

Rodolphus looks at her silently and nods, still not saying a thing.

"I thought… I thought if I cheated on you, then that meant that what was going on between us wasn't serious," Bellatrix says, frustrated by his silence. "I hurt you… I hurt you because I was too much of a coward to admit that I loved you."

"I understand," Rodolphus says quietly. Bellatrix searches his face, wishing he could make sense of what he was thinking. "I understand but that doesn't change what's happened, Bella."

"I know," she whispers. "I know, just… If you're going to break up with me, you should at least know everything."

"Is that what you want?" Rodolphus asks her. "For me to break up with you? Is that what this was all about?"

"No, I…" Her brows furrow in frustration. She looks at him decisively. "No, Rodolphus. I don't want you to break up with me. I want… I want you to give me a second chance."

"We gave each other an out," he says. "An out, Bella. You didn't have to be with me. Not if you didn't want to. Not if you didn't want me."

"I know. I know. I'm an idiot. This isn't easy for me to admit… God, don't you see that? I've never begged for anything in my life, but I'm… Rodolphus Lestrange," she says through gritted teeth, "I am right now. I'm begging. Take me back, Rods. I promise.. I promise, I won't ever do anything like this again. I'll do better. I'll be better."

"This isn't going to be easy," Rodolphus says quietly. "You lost my trust, Bella. We only have a year before we're supposed to get married, and I don't know how our marriage is going to be after this."

"Do you still want to marry me?" she whispers, terrified of his answer.

"I'm scared," he says honestly. "I don't think I can go back to that naive place I was in before. I have no idea what's going to happen to us going forward. Bella, I don't think I can call off the wedding. Even if that's what you want, I don't think I can. Not after what happened with Andi. I don't think your parents would be okay with it, and I don't think mine would, either. So I think it's time to be realistic. Both of us. We're going to have to figure this out."

"Okay," she says softly. "Okay, okay… What do you need from me? We can figure this out."

"I'm not… I'm not ready for the same kind of relationship as before. I'm not ready to be your boyfriend. Not like before. It's going to take a lot of work to get back there again. Is that something you want? Something you are willing to build towards?"

Bellatrix nods slowly. "I'll do whatever you need me to, Rods. I want to make this work. God, I feel pathetic, begging you to take me back…"

"We're going to be husband and wife," Rodolphus says, looking at her firmly. "Partners, Bella. _Partners_. I have worked so damn hard to be good for you. To help you when you were hurt and respect you when I couldn't help you. You're not always right. You're not always good. You make bloody mistakes and when you're in a partnership, you have to apologize for them. To fix them. I'm a person, too, Bella. A damn human being. With thoughts and feelings and the works. All of it. What you did was selfish. Incredibly selfish. And cruel. So stop acting like this only affected you, because it hurt _me_, Bella. Your boyfriend. Your betrothed. The guy who you're going to marry."

Bellatrix bites her bottom lip and nods. "You're right. I'm bad at this. At apologizing. At talking about how I feel. I'm sorry. Sorry I hurt you and sorry about what I did to our relationship. And I'll do everything I can to fix this. To gain your trust back. I will, Rodolphus, because you matter to me. Our relationship matters to me. Please. I'll fix this."

Rodolphus nods. "I'm still going to need time, Bella."

"I know," she says. "I know. Just… let me try to fix this. Let me sit by you at dinner and train with you again. Just let me do that."

"Okay, Bella," he says with another nod. "Okay, that's where we'll start."

"I love you," she whispers, taking a step towards him before stopping. "I love you and I'm sorry."

"I'll leave you to your training," he says, heading back to the door. "I know it's important to you."


	128. Chapter 128

"I have news for you, Cissa," Lucius says, stroking her arm slowly as Narcissa lays curled up on his chest. "But I'm going to let you decide if you want it to be a surprise or if you want me to tell you now."

"Good news or bad news?" Narcissa asks. She breathes Lucius in deeply, having missed the scent of him. Everything felt right now that she was back in his arms. She could breathe easily. There no longer felt like some great weight was crushing her. Everything felt calm. All of her fears and worries gone, blown away by the mere presence of Lucius Malfoy.

"Terrific news," he tells her. "The best news in the world."

Narcissa laughs softly into his chest. "With such an introduction, I don't think I could wait, even if I wanted to. Tell me, Lucius, what's the best news in the world?"

"Mother wrote to me today," he says, kissing the top of her head. "Apparently, the McNair family rescinded their bid to betroth Walden to you. You're all mine, Cissa. Our parents are just finalizing the details as we speak."

Narcissa looks up at him sharply, rearranging herself on his lap to face him fully. "Do you mean it, Lucius? We're really going to be betrothed?"

Lucius grins at her and nods. "Narcissa Malfoy," he tells her and a smile bursts across her face. "It sounds perfect, doesn't it?"

"Oh, it's wonderful!" She throws her arms around him and kisses every inch of him that she can. "Truly the greatest news I have ever heard in my life. Oh, Lucius! I'm going to marry you! We're going to be together forever! Nothing terrible will ever happen ever again because I'll be your wife and it'll be perfect."

Lucius laughs and pulls her into a real kiss, steadying her frantic nature. "You're going to be my wife," he says softly.

"I'll be the perfect wife," Narcissa says gently. She reaches up and traces the features of his face. "A perfect wife, Lucius, I promise."

"I'll be perfect for you, too," Lucius promises in return. "I'll take care of you and love you, and I'll make sure you never want for anything at all. I promise you, Cissa." She kisses him again, her body sinking against his, completely happy for the first time in months. "Thank god the McNairs dropped out," he says once she's settled in his arms again. "I was worried that I'd have to kill Walden and dispose of his body. It'd be messy, but doable, I'm sure."

"When we were broken up," Narcissa says, making sure that there's absolutely nothing secret between the two of them, "Walden and I hooked up. Not sex or anything, just snogging. I was upset and confused and trying to distract myself. I didn't think I could ever be with you again. But Walden talked to me and he's actually the one who convinced me to go back to you. I think he could tell that I was just absolutely mad about you and I wasn't ever going to get over you. He convinced me that you'd forgive me, that I should stop being an idiot and fix things. I think he dropped the suit on purpose. His way of apologizing for everything and letting us be together."

A spark of jealousy flicks through Lucius's eyes, but it soon passes and he nods. "We were made for each other, Cissa. That should be obvious to everyone. We fit so perfectly together that no one could ever make up for what we have."

Narcissa looks up to him, a hint of mischief in her eyes. She runs two of her fingers up his chest playfully. "I like how you fit inside me," she says, shifting to kiss just below his ear. "It's a perfect match. You and me."

"Maybe we should go somewhere and see just how perfect a fit it really is," Lucius says, tilting her head up to kiss her. "I can get us a bottle of champagne and we can celebrate our good news."

"I have a better plan," Narcissa says, murmuring into his lips. "Let's recreate our first date. We can go down to the lake, while the weather is still nice."

"Alright," he says with a soft laugh. He kisses her again before getting up. "It'd be good to get outside for a little while."

Narcissa slides her hand into his and wraps her other around his arm as well, holding onto him tightly. She kisses his shoulder, unable to resist the contact.

"You're not planning on running off at me again, are you?" Lucius asks as the two walk down towards the lake.

She laughs. "You caught me last time, didn't you?"

"I'll always catch you," he promises her as they reach outside, the sun beaming down on the two of them.

Narcissa smiles but squeezes his arm. "Not today," she tells him. "Today we walk together. Side by side."

"Okay, my darling," Lucius says, squeezing her hand in return.

The two make it down to the lake and walk around until Narcissa finds a place she finds suitable, far from the view of the castle. "Here," Narcissa states, letting go of his hand. She kneels and takes off her shoes, dipping a toe into the water to feel how cold it is.

"So you're not planning on running off on me, but you are planning on diving back into the lake," Lucius notes with a warm laugh.

Narcissa looks at him and grins. "This was our first date," she says. "Though I think we could update a few things." Her smile grows wild as she takes off her cloak, folding it and placing it besides her shoes. She strips off her shirt next and has it completely off before Lucius makes it to her.

"What on earth are you doing, darling?" Lucius says, holding her by her bare shoulders. "Anyone could see you."

Narcissa smiles and she quickly unbuttons Lucius's shirt before he can protest further. "Take a risk with me, my dear," she says, kissing his chest. "Or are you too worried that the head boy is going to get caught skinny dipping?"

She leans up and kisses him deeply and Lucius kisses her back, pulling off his cloak and shirt as he does. The two break to quickly remove the rest of their clothes and Narcissa laughs, taking Lucius's hand and pulling him into the water. The water laps at them as they wade in even deeper. Narcissa wraps her arms around Lucius and kisses him again.

"The first time was good," Lucius says, holding onto her waist. "But somehow, this is better. Knowing that you're going to be my wife…"

"And that I'm in your arms, naked…" Narcissa continues with a twinkle in her eye.

"Mmm, that, too," Lucius grins, pulling her up onto her tiptoes to kiss her more deeply.

Narcissa looks again at him, the same look of mischief in her face, and strokes down from his chest, running her fingers lower and reaching between his legs. Her fingers are light and trilling, guiding him inside of her. He moans softly, kissing her again as he lifts her up in the water, letting her wrap her legs around him. Narcissa rocks slowly against him, biting his bottom lip playfully. Lucius holds her tighter, working even deeper into her. She gasps softly, raking her nails down his back and moving her lips to his ear, biting and kissing it. The water splashes around them, cold against their warm bodies, but neither of them mind, too engrossed with each other.

Narcissa lays on Lucius's chest, tucked away in a clearing of trees just a short way into the forest. The sun beats against her bare back, warming her skin. Lucius wraps his hand in her hair, tangling it between his fingers. Narcissa sighs, perfectly content.

"I'd pause this moment, too," Lucius says, languid. "Freeze it and hold onto it forever."

"This moment is perfect," Narcissa agrees. "Absolutely perfect. We're going to get _married_, Lucius! I've been waiting for this forever. I've got myself the most handsome, intelligent, _sexy_ betrothed in the whole world."

"Sexy, huh?" Lucius says with a grin. He blinks against the sun, but looks to Narcissa, tracing her spine.

"Terribly so," Narcissa confirms, nodding and kissing his chest. "I can't seem to be able to control myself around you. Something just… _primal_ takes over." She bites his chin, grinning at him.

Lucius laughs, wrapping his arms around her. "God, you are such a beautiful little thing, aren't you? Look at those blue eyes of yours. They could pierce straight through my heart, couldn't they? Like little daggers."

Narcissa smiles, kissing him tenderly. "I would marry you right this second," she says. "Right here, right now."

"No you wouldn't," Lucius says with a laugh. Narcissa looks at him, offended, but he stops her before she can protest. "You want a big wedding and I know it. A beautiful dress. A cake. Hundreds of people and even more flowers. Well? Am I wrong?"

Narcissa contemplates it, impressed at how well Lucius knows her. "You're right. Of course you're right. I want to remember the day I marry Lucius Malfoy forever."

"And I want to show you off to the whole world," Lucius says. "I want everyone to know that you're mine. That this beautiful girl is my wife. The bigger the wedding the better. More people to know that you're all mine."

Narcissa laughs and kisses him again. "Sounds absolutely perfect," she declares, settling back against him.

"But maybe we should let our parents finalize the betrothal before we start planning the wedding," Lucius says, his chest rumbling with his soft laughter.

"No," Narcissa says leisurely. "Absolutely not. I'm going to start planning it immediately and in excruciating detail."

Lucius laughs louder and Narcissa can feel the vibrations of his chest. "Alright, my darling." He kisses her shoulder. "Alright."


	129. Chapter 129

"You look beautiful, pumpkin," Mrs. Tonks says, stroking her hair.

Andromeda arranges the soft white dress, smoothing out the wrinkles. "I hope so," she says nervously. "I've waited so long for this."

"I remember my wedding day," Mrs. Tonks says as she arranges the last flower into Andromeda's hair. "I didn't look nearly as beautiful, but I was just as nervous. Even though I knew I loved Willis with my whole heart."

Andromeda smiles and nods, taking Mrs. Tonks's hand and holding it comfortingly.

"Would you mind if Willis walks you down the aisle?" she asks, squeezing her hand in return. "It would mean the world to him."

"I'd be honored," Andromeda smiles.

Mrs. Tonks kisses her cheek and goes to pick up Nymphadora. "I'll watch over the little one during the ceremony. Let me go get my husband and we can get this whole thing started."

Andromeda nods and twines her hands together. She lets Mrs. Tonks go and wraps her arm around Mr. Tonks's arm once he comes for her. He kisses her cheek and smiles at her. "I am so grateful to Ted for bringing us such a wonderful daughter-in-law," he says, his eyes crinkling. "You make a lovely addition to our family, Andromeda. You are a smart, kind girl, and you make my son incredibly happy." He pats her hand. "I'm so glad he found you."

Andromeda smiles and rests her head against his shoulder affectionately. "I'm so happy, too," she promises. "I love Ted. I love you and your wife, too. You're the family I always dreamed of."

"Then let's get you married," he says with a smile. "Before my wife talks you into marrying someone better."

Andromeda laughs and lets herself be led out of the room. They make their way to the chapel where a few Tonks family members and Ted, standing besides a priest, are. Andromeda grins, all of her nerves fading away and walks with Mr. Tonks down the aisle. Mr. Tonks lets Ted take her hands and steps aside, letting the priest take over.

The priest leads them through the ceremony and Andromeda keeps her eyes on Ted the entire time, feeling her heartbeat thump. "Do you, Edward Tonks, take this woman, Andromeda Black, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asks.

"I do," Ted says quickly and Andromeda can hear the same nerves in his own voice. "I do, yes. I do."

Andromeda looks to the floor, smiling to herself, before looking back to Ted.

"And do you, Andromeda Black, take this man, Edward Tonks, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," She says and Ted's face bursts into a smile. "I most definitely do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife," the priest says, smiling at the young couple. "You may kiss the bride."

Ted smiles and pulls Andromeda to him, kissing her gently. Andromeda kisses him back, modest in front of his family, but happy with the thought that the boy she was kissing was now her husband.

"I love you," Ted whispers softly to her and she kisses him back gently.

"I love you, too, Ted." She's about to kiss him again, but Nymphadora's crying stops her. She laughs softly, looking to where Mrs. Tonks is holding their child. "She's sad she's being left out."

"We should go get her, then," he laughs. He takes her hand and the two of them go to get their daughter, covering her in kisses as well.

"We're a family, now," Ted says happily. "Dora, I finally got her. I got your mama to marry me and she's stuck with us forever now."

Andromeda laughs and pulls him into another kiss. "And you're stuck with me," she assures him. "Forever."


	130. Chapter 130

"I'm sorry, Cissa," Rabastan says with a slight grumble. "I'm sorry I lied to you and I'm sorry I tricked you. Rods talked to me and yeah, I might have been out of line by doing all of that. I was just upset about everything that happened with Andi and I took it out on you. I'm sorry. I didn't think about how it would affect you."

Narcissa looks at him warily. "Do you mean this apology, Rabs?" she asks. "You really hurt me."

Rabastan sighs and shoves his hand into the pocket of his cloak. "Yeah, Cissa. I actually do. I was mad at Andi, not you. And as it turns out, I actually like you. You're better than either of your sisters at least. And you're easy to talk to. So I'm sorry I screwed up being your friend because I was too busy being a selfish asshole."

Narcissa nods slowly. "I accept the apology," she says softly. "And the truth was, I did appreciate talking to you. About Andi. I couldn't really talk to anybody else about it."

"I should have stuck with just talking," he says. "It might have actually helped me get over Andi."

"Well…" Narcissa says, biting her bottom lip indecisively. "I don't have class for a half hour. We could talk now, if you wanted to."

Rabastan looks at her, surprised, but nods. "Okay, Cissa. Yeah. I'd like that."

"But let me be very clear, Rabastan. This is only as a friend. Okay? I want to be your friend. Nothing more than that. I'm back with Lucius and I'm sure he'd be upset with any kind of insinuation, so you're going to have to be on your best behavior. Deal?"

"Alright, alright," Rabastan says. "Just friends, got it. I won't try anything, I promise you. And I also promise to be completely honest with you from here on out. Promise."

Narcissa nods and smiles. She sits down on the couch in the commons and nods at Rabastan to sit besides her. "It hurt you, too, then, didn't it? When Andi left?"

"It did," Rabastan says with a sigh, sinking into the couch besides her. "I mean… She ran away with a _mudblood_. And was pregnant with his baby. All so that she didn't have to marry me."

"I can see how that would hurt," Narcissa says softly. "There was a time I was talking with Andi and she told me she had been in love with someone even as far back as when she was dating Nick. I thought she was talking about you, Rabs, but I guess she was seeing this mudblood for a long time. Even before you. So… I don't think it was about you, Rabs. I think she was just an idiot who fell in love with a mudblood."

Rabastan thinks this through slowly and nods. "She hated it whenever I kissed her. I could always tell. I thought, since we were betrothed, we'd have sex and everything, but Andi was always prudish. At least I thought she was. Turns out she was just more willing to sleep with a muggle than with me."

Narcissa puts a hand on his arm and nods. "Andi always had crazy ideas," she says. "She always loved muggles. Used to talk about them all the time. Trixy says she isn't right in the head. She's a muggle-lover, always has been."

"You're right," Rabastan says, nodding. "She always was a bit crazy, wasn't she? Didn't know the right people from the wrong ones. I shouldn't be so caught up on her. She was always going to be infatuated by a little muggle boy."

"It just… it _hurts_, you know? That she would abandon us for muggles."

"You gotta forget about her, too, Cissa. She's no good. No good at all. You don't want to be associated with people like her. Muggle lovers and blood traitors. We've got good blood, you and I. It's best if we stay with the right people. You've still got Bella, at least. And as much as I hate her for what she's been doing to Rods, she's still better than Andi."

Narcissa looks at him curiously. "What has she been doing to Rods?"

"Oh, have you not heard?" Rabastan says. "Your sister cheated on him. With like half of the seventh years. She's been sleeping around behind his back and Rods isn't smart enough to dump her."

Narcissa mouth gapes. "I had no idea… I can't even imagine…"

"I thought everybody knew by now," Rabastan says with a shrug. "Rods has been torn up about it. Hell of a couple of sisters you've got, Cissa."

"Hey," Narcissa says with a huff. "If you're going to be my friend, that means you can't insult my family."

"Fine," he says. "Fine. I take it back. I'm just upset on Rod's behalf."

Narcissa nods. "Understandably. But they're… they're betrothed. They'll work it out, won't they?"

"That's what I'm worried about," Rabastan says. "Rods has always been an easy going guy. He doesn't like to start drama if he doesn't have to. I'm worried he'll let your sister walk all over him and break his heart."

"Maybe you should give your brother a little more credit," Narcissa says, nudging him with her elbow. "I mean, he seems to have done well for himself for a while now. Maybe he does have one or two things figured out. He and Trixy are an odd pair, but they kind of work for each other, don't they? I mean, she makes your brother happy, doesn't she?"

"Yeah. I mean, yeah. I just… wish it was with someone less…"

"Crazy?" Narcissa pipes in. "I know how intimidating my sister is."

"Honestly, yeah. Crazy. Your sister is a lot and I worry she's going to cause him a bunch of pain."

"How about we make a deal, Rabs," Narcissa says, holding out a pinky for him to intertwine. "I'll forget about Andi, and you let Rods figure his stuff out. How does that sound?"

Rabastan laughs and takes her pinky, shaking it softly. "You're definitely the best of the three, Cissa. I'm sorry if anything I did hurt you and Lucius."

"You definitely made a mess of things," Narcissa says with a sigh. She lets their pinkies fall to her lap, still intertwined. "But things managed to work themselves out. Lucius and I are going to be betrothed. For real this time. And I'm so happy, Rabs."

He smiles and nods. "Well, I'm glad I didn't do any permanent damage. Sorry again, Cissa. It was Andi I was mad at, not you."

"I forgive you," she says, squeezing his pinky. "But don't you ever do anything like that again. You see, I'm an idiot when it comes to boys and I'd really prefer to not ruin things with Lucius. I care about him a lot. A hell of a lot."

"I won't," he says, nodding. "Thanks for talking with me. It actually helped, ya know. Get Andi out of my system."

"I'm glad," Narcissa says with a bright smile. "Who needs her, anyways."

"Yeah," he agrees with a grin. "Who needs her."


	131. Chapter 131

Bellatrix stares at her fork aggressively. It was awkward. It was uncomfortable. All of it. A part of her wanted to take her fork and drive it into her leg to distract herself from how uncomfortable she felt right now. Bellatrix sat with her Rodolphus and her old friend group at dinner and no one really seemed to know how to act.

Rodolphus was the most normal of the entire group, just sitting quietly and eating his food. Travers kept flicking his eyes nervously between Bellatrix and Rodolphus as though one of them was strapped with a bomb about to explode and Rodolphus's little brother stared at her with a level of malice. Regulus looked as if he was trying to find some way to ease the tension, but was at a loss, so it just looked like he was choking on his meal. Barty rounded out the group, ignoring all of them and working on some last minute homework assignment. And then there was Bellatrix herself, staring at a fork angrily.

Maybe she shouldn't have insisted on sitting with Rodolphus. She had thought things would go back to normal if Rodolphus forgave her, but it didn't. She hated that everyone knew. She hated it. Because they took his side. They looked at her like she was a villain. That she had crushed the poor, innocent Rodolphus with her slutty, cruel ways. Damn, she wanted to stab her leg with her fork. And then stab everyone else at the table. Every single one of them.

"Are we going to fucking talk about this?" Regulus demands, finally breaking. He gestures around, somewhat hysterical.

Rodolphus puts down his fork slowly and looks at Regulus. "Talk about what, Regulus?" he asks carefully, looking at him intently.

Regulus gestures wildly before slumping down again. "It's just odd, okay? Everything seems off. Tell me that this doesn't feel damn awkward for everyone."

"I'm sorry you're feeling awkward, Regs," Rodolphus says, his voice measured and soft.

"No, I don't… damn, fine. If we're pretending everything's normal, I can pretend, too," Regulus grumbles.

Rodolphus looks at Regulus silently for a moment and then at everyone else at the table. "Everything is normal," he says. "At least for all of you, it is. Nothing's changed here and you should stop acting like it has. What happened is between me and Bella and we are taking care of that together. It's not your business, any of yours. So enough of all of this. I'm still me and Bella is still Bella. So… stop taking sides and stop muttering about us and stop with all of this. Okay? The awkwardness, the discomfort, the confusion? That's all mine and Bella's. Okay? So shut up and eat your dinner." Ending his speech, Rodolphus picks up his fork again and finishes his meal.

The group all stares at Rodolphus, the awkwardness not lessened in the slightest. He stands, looking to Bellatrix. "Would you like to go study?"

"Sure," Bellatrix says, wanting to get away from everyone else more than anything. She grabs her stuff and shoves away her half-eaten food. She follows him to an empty study room and sits quietly, not sure what to say to him.

Rodolphus works quietly for the most part, only asking Bellatrix a question or two in relation to the homework he's working on. After about an hour or two, Rodolphus packs his things up and nods to Bellatrix. He sighs as he makes it to the door. "It was rough," he tells her. "But it was a start. Things will normalize."

Bellatrix nods, hating him for how calm and understanding he's being but also wanting more from him. She felt stuck and guilty and she wanted to take it out on him, even though he didn't do anything wrong and even though he had been far kinder to her than she truly deserved. She sighs, letting out a long breath and tries to let go of the hostility she's feeling, knowing that it's coming more from her feeling inadequate than anything else. "Hogsmeade is coming up…" Bellatrix says softly. "Would you… Did you want to go? With me?" _Stupid, _she instinctively says to herself. _Begging a boy to spend time with you… Stupid, stupid. You're better than this. He should be the one begging. _

"I'd say we could go as a group," Rodolphus says, "but seeing how awkward dinner was today… No, we should go as a group. They need to get over this sooner or later. The only way to make this normal is to ease back into this. Let's go as a group."

"Okay," Bellatrix nods. "Okay, I guess."

"They'll get over this," Rodolphus says softly. He seems to actively be restraining himself from comforting her, or touching her at all.

"Yeah," Bellatrix says with a sigh. "I hope so."

Rodolphus nods to her and leaves Bellatrix to struggle with her conflicting emotions.


	132. Chapter 132

"Cissy is a third year now," Andromeda says, laying in bed besides Ted. Nymphadora had taken hours to get to bed tonight, too active and not wanting to fall asleep at any reasonable time. "Which means she's old enough to go to Hogsmeade."

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Ted says softly, stroking her arm slowly.

"I was thinking… what if I went and saw her? I could explain everything to her… Talk to her for a bit. I miss her, and I never got to say goodbye. I have no idea how she must have taken my departure."

"Would that be wise?" Ted asks her gently. "I mean, your older sister will be there, too. And our last run in with her in Hogsmeade turned out pretty awfully."

"I know," she says, "but if I'm careful, she'll never even know I'm there."

"It's risky," Ted says, telling her what she already knows. "But I know this is important to you. If you really think that you'll be safe… Well, I'd be a terrible husband if I didn't support you. I just want to make sure you're safe."

"I'll be careful," she assures him again. "I'll write Cissy first. Tell her to meet me somewhere off the beaten path."

"Okay, dear. Okay. I know that this was one of your biggest worries in leaving was Narcissa. If this'll put your mind at rest, write to her."

Andromeda smiles and leans over and kisses him gently. "Thank you for understanding."

He kisses her back, stroking her cheek. He smiles at her when she pulls away, her hair in loose curls tumbling to the side. "You're so beautiful," he says softly, shaking his head. He laughs softly, shaking his head. "So terribly wonderful and beautiful, too."

"Mmm," Andromeda says, leaning back to him and kissing him again lightly, their lips touching delicately. "One should be distrustful of a boy so frivolous with compliments. A lady might be suspicious of your motivations."

Ted laughs softly, his eyes crinkling. "You caught me," he says. "I'm trying to sleep with my wife. I think she's incredibly pretty and I just can't help myself around her."

Andromeda grins at him, kissing him again. "I was warned about boys like you," she says, pulling off Ted's sleep shirt. "Only after one thing."

"I only want to love you forever," he says softly, unlacing her nightgown. "That's what I'm after."

Andromeda smiles softly, pulling off her nightgown and resting her hands against his chest as she kisses him. "I think I can allow for that."


	133. Chapter 133

"Lucius, I've seen her fly and I know you've been sabotaging our team by not having her join," Darrion, Lucius's quidditch captain complains to the pair at breakfast. "We need a seeker and she'd be perfect for it."

"I tried to talk her into it," Lucius says. "I did what I could for the team, but she just won't be persuaded."

"I like watching the game," Narcissa says defensively. She eats her bowl of oats and raspberries, rolling her eyes at the two boys.

"Narcissa, you don't understand," Darrion argues. "We're stuck with Jamal as seeker and he's terrible. Absolute garbage. We don't stand a chance of winning with him. But with _you_ on the team, we could dominate the other teams. We need you, Narcissa. Don't let Lucius horde you all to yourself."

"I'll consider it," Narcissa says languidly. "But I like watching Lucius play, and I don't think you want a distracted seeker."

"I'll kick Lucius off the team," Darrion promises. "Who needs him, anyways."

"Hey!" Lucius says audaciously. "I'm the best chaser you've got, Darrion."

"Yeah, but I can find a new chaser. Do you know how hard a good seeker is to find? Besides, I've got a new play I want to test out and I need a seeker better than Jamal to do it…"

Narcissa tunes out the two's argument as an owl arrives at their table, dropping a letter in her lap. She picks it up eagerly, noting its difference from any letter her parents would send her. She opens it and her heart stops, recognizing the handwriting immediately.

"Cissy," it reads. "I cannot put in this letter all that I want to say, but I need to tell you that I love you and that I miss you. I know you're old enough to go to Hogsmeade and I hope you'll consider meeting me there. I have so much to explain and I'd like to do it in person. I'll be at Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, if you'll meet me there. All of my love, Andromeda."

Lucius notes the sudden drain of color in her cheek and nudges her. "Everything alright, Cissa?" he asks.

"Yeah," Narcissa says, shoving the letter into her pocket quickly, not wanting Lucius to see it. "Just a letter from mama."

He nods, leaning over to kiss her cheek. She turns quickly to catch his kiss with one of her own and he smiles at her gently.

"I've got to get to class. You'll let Darrion down gently for me, won't you?" She stands, gathering her books.

He laughs and agrees, shaking his head at the defeated Darrion.

Narcissa hurries away from the two of them, taking out the letter again once she reaches the hallway. A rush of emotions floods her as she rereads it. She couldn't even distinguish all of the emotions, they were so messy. There was anger there, as well as a triggering of feelings of abandonment that she had worked so hard to get over. But there was also a longing there. She wanted to see Andromeda. And she hated herself for it. That's why she had run so quickly from Lucius. She didn't want him to know that she was still weak enough to want to see her traitor sister.

Narcissa rips up the letter. A symbolic gesture, really, as she had already memorized every word of the letter. She wouldn't go. Of course she wouldn't. Andromeda had abandon her. Ignoring her completely would show her that she didn't have any influence on her life anymore. None at all.


	134. Chapter 134

Bellatrix lags at the back of the group, lagging behind. Everyone was acting normal again, but they were acting normal again _without her_. Regulus and Rodolphus were goofing in the front, Barty and Lucius were chatting, and even Narcissa was walking with Rabastan. She didn't even know when those two became friends. Which left Bellatrix alone.

She didn't know that this all would happen. This almost seemed worse than if Rodolphus had broken up with her. She felt isolated. Rodolphus had promised that things would get back normal and they were. For everyone except her. Rodolphus barely talked to her and all her friends seemed to have evolved without her.

Barty lags behind to walk besides her as Lucius picks up Narcissa, kissing her and spinning her around. Bellatrix stares at the two of them, trying not to admit to herself that she's jealous.

"They're unseemly, aren't they?" Barty says, nodding to the pair. "Try as I might, I can no longer remember what Lucius was like before your little sister corrupted him. Was he always this insane? I have no idea. I can't remember."

"_My sister_?" Bellatrix says, relieved to have someone to talk to. "A corrupting force? Such insinuating statements, Crouch."

"The old man took me to work one time and showed off all the people the dementors had driven crazy," Barty says, "and none of them-mark me, Bella, _none_ of them-were showing as severe of symptoms as Lucius Malfoy. I'm thinking of talking to my father. He could hire your sister and drive those prisoners truly insane."

"Oh, god," Bellatrix says, relaxing slightly. "They're not that bad, are they?"

"Ever since those two got back together, they've been indecorous. And those two were terrible before. Remember the lace incident from a year ago?"

Bellatrix snickers, easing up. "I'm not entirely certain that that lace wasn't for himself," Bellatrix argues. "It did match his eyes after all."

Barty laughs. "I bet he'd look pretty in it, too. I'm sure Cissa would curl his hair for him if he asked. Really complete the look."

"Are you talking about us?" Lucius demands, turning to face them, Narcissa still in his arms. "Cissa, I get the feeling that they're talking about us."

"I don't know _what_ they could possibly be saying," Narcissa says incredulously.

"Just picturing how good Lucius would look in lace," Barty says with an unencumbered smile.

Regulus snickers, distracted away from his conversation with Rodolphus. "What kind of lace are we talking about here?"

"See, I think he'd look better with some frills," Bellatrix says, "but Barty is making the argument for a sexy little black number."

"I just think it would accentuate his natural curves." Barty says with a coy grin.

"Why, the whole lot of you!" Narcissa says, sliding out of Lucius's arms and taking his hand. "The immaturity of you cretins! You all constantly belittle Lucius because he's open and affectionate with me. How terrible of you! And you call yourselves his friends." She shakes her head berratingly. "I'm disappointed in all of you. Truly. You constantly insult Lucius. I know what you all say about us behind our backs and it makes me so angry. Lucius can out-duel just about every single one of you-including you Crouch, so shut that flapping mouth of yours- and he's a better quidditch player than all of you as well, but you never hear him bragging or even complaining about how much you insult him! He's better than the whole lot of you and you should all be ashamed by treating him like this!" Narcissa huffs, finished with her lecture.

Bellatrix smiles fondly at the little girl, endeared by her passion and happy that it's directed at someone like Lucius. She had a point, too. As often as Lucius was the butt of their jokes, he always took it in good humor. And he always looked after Cissy, no matter how much shit they gave him for it.

"Cissy," Barty says. "We're just having a joke. We don't mean it. Lucius understands."

Bellatrix is pleased to see that he looks a bit ashamed. Barty wasn't one who often felt any remorse for his actions. Narcissa had a spark about her today and it seemed to even reach this group of rough boys.

"It doesn't matter if Lucius understands!" Narcissa says, demandingly. "You've been far too cruel to him for far too long. Now, you're going to apologize to him and if I hear any of you make any of these insinuations again, you'll have me to deal with."

Lucius just stands back and smiles, watching Narcissa with a spark in his eyes.

"Alright, alright," Barty says, raising his hands in defeat. "I'm sorry Lucius, and to you, too, Cissa. We'll play nice with your boyfriend from here on out. Let's head to The Three Broomsticks and I'll buy you a butterbeer as a peace offering."

Narcissa nods, satisfied. She pulls Lucius to her and kisses him deeply, as if just to prove her point even more.

"I think you were right about the frills," Regulus mutters to Bellatrix, but even he is careful to make sure he says it quiet enough so that Narcissa doesn't hear. "It'd really make him look pretty."

Bellatrix snorts, but she, too, keeps it quiet. Narcissa's outburst seems to calm the dynamic of the group and breaks the unease that had been affecting them all. The tension now broken, Bellatrix talks easily with Regulus as they make their way into Hogsmeade and head to The Three Broomsticks. Bellatrix herself eases, feeling grateful now that Rodolphus chose to go as a group.


	135. Chapter 135

Andromeda waits nervously at the quill shop. She had gotten there an hour early just to be careful to not run into anyone who would inform Bellatrix of her presence. She wore a loose scarf around her head and a dark blue robe. It was strange to be here without her Hogwarts uniform. She peeks out the window to check to see if the students have started arriving yet. She sees two young girls wearing striped yellow shirts and her heart beats quicker.

She wished she had Nymphadora with her. It felt strange not having the little girl in her arms. She had hardly gone an hour without the little girl in her presence and her arms felt her absence now.

If she was being honest, a part of her wanted Nymphadora if only to have something to do other than to wait anxiously. She was terrified. A part of her feared that Narcissa would tell Bellatrix that she was here. She had no idea what she'd do if that was the case. She had no idea what Bellatrix would do, either. Another part of her worried that Narcissa just wouldn't show. Maybe she had done too much damage by leaving. Maybe she truly would never see her little sister again.

Andromeda sucks in a deep breath, trying to shut out all of her fears. She felt panicky and nervous and sweaty. This was a terrible idea. Why did Ted ever let her go through with this? Why was she naive enough to think that this would be successful?

She places her hands on the side of her head to try and calm herself down. "Breathe," she whispers to herself. "Just breathe. It'll be alright. No matter what happens, it'll be alright." She had to believe it. Being here was worth the risk.


	136. Chapter 136

"This is delicious!" Narcissa exclaims, drinking deeply from her cup. "I've only ever had it from a bottle before, but this… this is delicious!"

Barty laughs softly and shakes his head. "It's a whole different experience getting it made fresh," he says. "Why do you think everyone's always so eager to come down here?"

"I think your apology requires two butterbeers," Narcissa says, setting down her empty cup. "One didn't really prove your sincerity."

"Hey now, Cissa. Your family is the one with the money. I'm a peasant in comparison here."

Lucius stands with a laugh, bending over and kissing the top of Narcissa's head. "The next round is on me," he says, "so neither of you need to worry about family fortunes."

"And as a show of good faith," Barty say with his typical wry smile, "I won't make any comments about how rich _your _family is, Malfoy, not even to say that you're rich enough to buy the rest of us like we're house elves."

"Good," Lucius says. "Because if you were to say something like that, I wouldn't feel so inclined to bring you back a butterbeer." He grins and leaves the table to order them all some drinks.

"It is good to have you with us, Cissa," Rabastan says, looking up from his own drink. "It gets too guy-heavy around here for my taste."

"I mean, you do have my sister." She nods to the sullen looking Bellatrix.

"Yeah, but Black only counts as half a girl," Regulus interjects. Narcissa wasn't as used to her older cousin as some of Lucius's other friends, but she liked him better than his brother, Sirius, the troublesome boy who always seemed to be looking for mischief to get into. And who always her somehow of Andromeda. Regulus was better. A bit of a nuisance, but better.

"Insulted," Bellatrix says saltily. "Very insulted."

"Fine," Regulus says with a grin. He raises a brow in a contentious matter. "Quarter girl."

Bellatrix hits him with a jinx with a quick wave of the wand and a mutter, forcing his tongue to stick to the bridge of his mouth. Regulus tries to complain but it comes out gibberish. He looks to Travers pitifully.

"I'll help you," Travers says with a sigh. He gets up and goes to sit besides Regulus to fix the spell.

Narcissa smiles at the group, liking how she fits so easily with Lucius's friends, even if sometimes they did tease her and Lucius. Well, maybe even with that, because it didn't seem to be too mean. But Narcissa was distracted today. Even though she had ripped up the letter from Andromeda, she couldn't keep her mind off of it. Andi was here. In this town. Just a few shops down.

She couldn't go see her. More than that, she _wouldn't_. But then… maybe she deserved an explanation from Andromeda. Some sort of reasoning behind Andi abandoning her.

Before she can think it through fully, Lucius comes back with the drinks. Narcissa slides to make room for him, but leans back to him once he's sitting down. She liked the pressure of his body against hers, even in small ways. She liked the way his body moved as he talked, the way she could feel the ripples of his laugh vibrate when she leaned against him.

In an instant, Narcissa makes a decision. She felt guilty instantly as she felt herself standing, but she had made the decision and her body needed to move now. She leans in and kisses Lucius. "I have to go pick up some school things," she says, the guilt only growing in lying to him, but she didn't know how to explain this decision yet, especially not with Bellatrix so close. And she couldn't tell Bellatrix. She knew that at the very least.

"Hold up and I'll grab my things and go with you," Lucius says, already reaching for his things.

"That's alright, dear," Narcissa says. "It'll be devastatingly boring. You stay with your friends. I'll come right back and then the two of us can slip away from these cretins and you can take me to that tea shop you've been promising."

Lucius grins and nods. "You sure you don't want me to come?"

Narcissa shakes her head. "I'll be back soon, Luce." She leans in and kisses the corner of his jaw.

He takes her hand and pulls her close, kissing her gently. "Alright, Cissa."

She kisses him back just as gently before leaving the busy pub and heading out to the street. She hurries down to the quieter parts of Hogsmeade, not looking back for fear that Bellatrix will read everything in her face. She sees the little quill shop and stops dead in her tracks, worried that she's making a mistake. Either not caring or needing to go through with her decision no matter what, Narcissa barges into the quill shop, a place she'd normally never go to, wondering if her sister is already here.

The shop is quiet and almost empty and it only takes a moment for Narcissa to find the slim figure of her older sister, wrapped in a ruddy dark cloak and an old fashioned scarf. She no longer wore the fine outfits of the Black household, but something that could easily pass for muggle clothes, Narcissa assumed, having never actually seen what a muggle wears, or at least a poor wizard's wear.

Andromeda turns to her as the door opens, a nervous look on her face that melts to relief and familiarity. Narcissa's whole body, however, clenches with anxiety.

"Cissy," Andromeda says softly, taking a few steps toward her.

Narcissa takes a few steps away from her and into the corner of the shop, tucked away from the window, suddenly terrified that someone will see her here with Andromeda. A swell of emotions overcomes her and Narcissa doesn't respond at first, terrified that if she did, she would cry.

"Cissy," Andromeda says again, following her away from the window and lowering her voice even more. "You came. I was so scared that you wouldn't."

"I didn't think I would," Narcissa admits softly, proud that her voice is cold and restrained. "Maybe I shouldn't have."

"I'm glad you did." Andromeda leads her to a little bench that's in the corner, used for waiting patrons. "I've missed you terribly. It's plagued me that I never got to say goodbye to you."

"You could have," Narcissa says with a bit of coldness in her voice. She doesn't join her sister in sitting on the bench.

There's a watery nature to Andromeda's eyes, but Narcissa pushes away any pity. She left her. She _left_ her. "I was pregnant." Andromeda's voice is a whisper. It's deep with emotion but Narcissa isn't certain which emotions. "A little girl, Cissy. I named her Nymphadora, though Ted likes to call her Dora. And she's beautiful. Truly, beautiful. She's a metamorphmagus. It's incredible… We're still not certain what eye color she truly has, she changes it so often…"

Narcissa feels her neck flushing with… Was this jealousy? Was she truly jealous of some little halfblood? And why? Because it.. Because it replaced her. Well that was true, wasn't it? That puking, eye-color-changing, crying baby had taken her spot. Had taken her sister. Had taken everything from her.

"Ted and I got married," Andromeda continues and Narcissa swallows, finding it hard to concentrate. "It was just a small affair, though I wish you had been there. You would have done a much better job of helping me find a dress, I'm sure of it." She lets out a laugh and Narcissa gets the distinct impression she's trying to soften the mood, to break the tension between them. "Cissy… I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left you. I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye. I was so scared something would happen. That Trixy would find out and hurt Ted… Like she did."

"I wouldn't have told her," Narcissa says sharply, not knowing if it's true or not, but wanting Andromeda to shut up, if only for a moment.

"I never meant to doubt you," Andromeda says earnestly, taking her hands and holding them tightly. "Cissy, of course not. I was just so scared for the baby. For Ted. I love them both so dearly, little monkey, I only wanted them to be safe."

"Don't call me that," Narcissa says, tugging her hands back sharply and suddenly feeling defenseless. "You don't get to call me that." She feels the anger bubbling inside her. "I hated you when you left. I hated you. You scared me. You made me feel so alone and so frightened… So scared that everyone I love would just-" She stops talking sharply, no longer trusting Andromeda with her secrets.

"I'm sorry," Andromeda whispers. "My darling Cissy… I'm so sorry."

"You don't even get to call me that," Narcissa says sharply. "You don't get to call me anything anymore. You gave up on our family. You left us. You're not my sister anymore."

"Of course I am," Andromeda says softly, gently. "I will never stop being your sister. I will never stop caring about you. I love you, Cissy. With all my heart. I'm sorry I caused you pain or made you scared. Please know that that was never my intention and if I could have thought of some way to spare you from that, I would have."

"You could have told me," Narcissa snaps. "You could have bloody told me. You could have told me that you were in love, or whatever it was that possessed you to leave me. You could have told me about your mudblood and your bastard and… You could have told me about _any _of it!"

"Please don't call him that slur, Cissa,"

"That's what he bloody is!" Narcissa tries to keep her voice from a scream. "He's a mudblood, Andi! You married a mudblood and you had his baby and you left _me_ for him! And you couldn't… No letters, not a single word… I was so scared, so stupid scared… I needed you and you weren't there. Mama needed you, _I needed you_, and you...You were kissing a filthy mudblood and tearing our family apart." Narcissa feels her skin flushing with heat, the anger building inside of her.

"I did write to you, I did… He's a good man, Cissa. If only you could get to know him, to give him a chance. I hoped that they wouldn't have corrupted you, that you'd be able to see… You were always so quick to show love…"

"They haven't corrupted me!" Narcissa says, loudly enough for the store owner to send a glare their way. Narcissa lowers her voice so that it's a steady hiss. "I know what you're talking about and I'm sick of it. I'm sick of you acting like you're better than us. Do you know who was there for me when I was all alone and scared? _Trixy _was. It could have been you, but you made your choice. You chose your family and you chose not to include me. Trixy was the one who dried my tears and held me when I had nightmares and let me follow her around, almost tripping over her feet because I was terrified that she would leave me, too. As far as I'm concerned, she's the only sister that I have, so if you say one more goddamn word about her, I'll take this wand out and I'll hex you right here."

Andromeda blinks, trying to scavenge up a reply. "Narcissa, I only meant to say…"

"I think I've heard enough." The words are sharp and final. "I've done what you were unable to do, Andromeda _Tonks_. I've learned where I belong. And that is with those that love me and will stand by me. I am a Black and I am proud to be one. And as a proud Black, I do not converse with mudbloods or blood traitors." Narcissa tightens her cloak around herself, feeling some sense of vengeance. "Someday they'll put an end to people like you and that scum you decided to marry, and I look forward to that day."

With those words, Narcissa storms from the shop. The door shakes with the force of her leaving it and she was sure the store owner would hold a personal resentment against her today but she didn't give a damn. She had no idea how she felt right now, too overwhelmed with the force of her words. There wasn't relief in her body, no, that wasn't it. But there was closure. Andromeda was no longer a part of her life, and Narcissa was sure that that was the last time she would see her sister.


	137. Chapter 137

Andromeda quietly packs her things and holds them tightly to her chest. She grabs a few random items from the shelves and buys them, not truly caring what the items were, just trying to find some way to apologize to the store owner for the commotion that they had caused in his store. She takes the bag of quills and ink and holds it tightly in her trembling hands, hurrying out of the store. A gust of wind blows her scarf from her head, but she catches it, shoving it into her pocket and hurrying behind the store, her vision foggy with the tears she's holding back.

As soon as she makes it behind the store, as far away from prying eyes as she can get for the moment, she sinks to her knees and lets out a heavy sob, the tears tumbling down her cheeks. She should never have come. She should have known that she had done too much damage by leaving that Narcissa would just cling tighter to those who were around her, to Bellatrix. And Bellatrix never would have given her an unbiased account of events. It was too late for Andromeda's relationship with her younger sister and she had no way of saving it now.

Andromeda felt heavy, like the weight of the cloudy sky was pushing down on her, pushing her down farther into the ground. She closes her eyes tightly, trying to stop the tears, to compose herself and make her heart stop aching. But all she could feel was the loss. This was the first time she truly felt that she had lost her family. This was damage she did not, or perhaps could not, fix.

"It is you," comes a voice from the corner of the store, someone having followed her behind the building.

Andromeda jerks up in a panic, turning to the intruder and her breath almost choking her as it catches in her throat. She recognizes Rabastan immediately. She reaches for her wand, unsure of what his response is going to be upon seeing her. He wasn't a boy anymore. In the months they had spent apart, Rabastan Lestrange had grown older. Taller. Had filled in. And the entitlement she was so used to seeing in his eyes had changed as well. At the moment, it looked darker. She grabs her wand and holds to it tightly, but does not raise it yet.

"Expelliarmus," Rabastan says with a quick and aggressive flick of the wand and as her wand goes flying into the trees, she hates herself for forgetting how much time he had spent with the dueling teams.

"Rabastan..." she says carefully, not knowing how he's going to respond to her being there, to seeing her again.

"I thought I was going crazy," Rabastan says with a half-laugh, half-snarl. "There was no way I'd ever see the muggle-lover Andromeda Black again. Especially not in Hogsmeade. Oh, no. Especially not here. Andromeda Black was always a smart one, she'd never purposefully go walking into the den of her enemies."

Andromeda's body tenses as he talks, her eyes drifting, trying to find the quickest path to her wand. "I came to see Narcissa. To try and mend our relationship."

Rabastan snorts. "Yeah, I saw Cissa on her way out. By the look on her face, I'd say you failed, Andi. And good thing, too. Cissa has three times the sense that you have."

Her eyes go to Rabastan again, not liking to hear him talk about her sister, but she doesn't say anything. His eyes seem to spark upon seeing her concern. "I had her, you know," he continues and Andromeda knows instantly that he's telling the truth by the revelry in his face. "Down by your family's lake. Again at your family's ball, too. I had her just to get back at you, although I never imagined that I'd be able to tell you this in person."

He takes an aggressive step forward and Andromeda backs into the building, terrified as to what he's going to do. "I'll scream," she warns, her voice coming out with a choke.

"No you won't," Rabastan says with a grin. "Because if you scream, Bellatrix will come. And she'll do far worse to you than what I'm going to do. Rods told me about your last time here in Hogsmeade. You want to invite that in again? Have Bella light you on fire this time around?"

Andromeda swallows, looking for a way out, a way away from Rabastan and the terror he had turned into. He closes the gap between them and Andromeda tries to shove him away, but he is strong now, much stronger than Andromeda. He wraps his hand around her neck and pins her back against the building as his other hand feels its way along her stomach. "You're not pregnant now," he says and Andromeda closes her eyes tightly. "You had the little thing, then, didn't you? Gave birth to the mudblood's bastard?" He rips the buttons of her shirt and Andromeda tries violently to pull away from him. Rabastan grabs his wand again and presses it painfully against her throat, bruising it with the force. "I'm just going to have myself a good time here, Andi. Like what you promised me. Like we should have done forever ago. And then maybe if you play nice, I won't tell your older sister you're here. Understand?"

"Let me go, Rabs," she says firmly. "You don't want to do this." The tears are still wet on her cheek, but she doesn't add any more to it.

"I do, Andi. I really do."

"You promised me you'd never force yourself on me," Andromeda says, trying to rationalize with him, her nerves building as she remembers how rarely he would actually listen to her. "That's what this would be, Rabs. Because I don't want this. I never wanted this. You're a better man than this, Rabs. Let me go."

Rabastan growls in response, grabbing her cloak and tossing her roughly onto the ground. Andromeda winces in pain, hitting rocks and feeling them cut her skin. Rabastan stands above her and Andromeda tries to scamper back, but he grabs her leg and pulls her back to him, climbing atop of her and pinning her down.

"You're better than this," Andromeda tries to plead with him, feeling new hot tears washing her face. "Please, Rabs. Please. Don't do this."

"Don't tell me who I am," Rabastan says, pinning her arms back sharply and Andromeda gasps in pain. "You don't know who I am. You never knew me, especially not now. Because I've changed, Andi. I changed because of you. Because of what you did." He tears at her shirt again, exposing her stomach and chest and Andromeda lets out a sob of panic.

"I fell in love," Andromeda says, struggling and feeling naked already. "I fell in love, Rabs. It had nothing to do with you. Please."

"I don't give a damn anymore," Rabastan says, pulling at her skirt. Andromeda struggles against him but he slaps her across her face, shocking her with the force of his hand. "I swear to god, Andromeda, if you continue to struggle, I will take you to Bellatrix myself. I don't give a damn what she does to you at that point. I _don't give a damn_. Do you understand?"

Andromeda doesn't respond, turning her head away from him and closing her eyes tightly. She could feel her whole body tensing, but she had no idea what to do. Rabastan knew exactly how to threaten her. The only thing that scared her more than him at this moment was the thought of Bellatrix. Her body is trembling as Rabastan turns her head back to him, pressing his lips against hers forcefully.

Andromeda sobs, tears mixing between their lips, but there's no pity in Rabastan's eyes now. His hands are all over her body, bruising her, hurting her. He lowers his own pants before pushing her legs apart. Andromeda lets out a scream, unable to stop herself, and pushes at Rabastan, trying to force him off of her and get some distance. She wasn't sure what she would do, but she had to do something.

Rabastan grabs at her and pulls her back harshly, slamming her back down against the rocks. She hits them hard and she can feel one sharp rock hit the back of her head and cut into it deeply, blood seeping into the ground. Her scream turns into a groan of pain but Rabastan still puts his hand over her mouth, stifling any sound. "I could do this the easy way," he tells her, forcing her face to look at him. "I could body-bind you and get on with it. But the truth is, I want you to struggle. I know you don't want me. I've known it for a long time now. But now I don't have to lie to myself and think that I can teach you to want me. Hell, I don't even want to do that anymore. Now I just get to enjoy hurting you. And you know what? No one's going to give a damn. No one important, that is. Because you're a blood traitor, and really you've got this coming to you. You're just as bad as a muggle now. Worse. Because you could have had everything. You could have had _me_. Well, now you're going to get me whether you want me or not."

Andromeda's entire body shakes with sobs, hearing his words and panic setting into her very bones. She fights with everything she has now, kicking and trying to hit Rabastan, but he just laughs and kneels against her arms, restricting her movement sufficiently.

"We'll have to shut you up, though," Rabastan says, grinning down at her. "I'm going to need my hands free for other things." He grabs his wand again and presses it against her throat, right where he's already bruised her. "Silencio." Andromeda tries to scream again, but no sound comes out. Rabastan removes his hand, his grin widening. He traces her face with the back of his thumb as she continues to silently scream. "I wasn't sure I'd be able to pull that spell off. But I've been getting better, Andi. I'm not the same boy you left. Are you the same girl who left me?" His thumb traces down her throat to her exposed chest, running along her skin.

She looks at him, repulsed. She gives up screaming, knowing it's useless now. Rabastan forces her legs apart once again, more forcefully this time. Andromeda struggles as much as she can, but there's not much she can do to keep him from forcing his way inside of her.

Andromeda's sobs are silent now, but her whole body quakes with them, sobbing long after she runs out of tears. Rabastan was nothing more than a painful dark blur on top of her, her eyes clouding over. She shuts it out, shuts it all out. She just wanted it over. She just wanted to be holding her baby again. Her Nymphadora. Rabastan could do what he wanted to her, but Nymphadora was safe. At least she had that to cling onto. Everything she had done was so that her baby could be safe, safe at home with her mother-in-law. She clung to the image. Nymphadora was safe. Nymphadora was safe.


	138. Chapter 138

"Take a walk with me?" Rodolphus asks softly, holding out a hand for Bellatrix.

"Are you… Are you sure you want to?" Bellatrix asks him hesitantly, staring at the simple gesture of him just offering his hand for her.

Rodolphus raises his shoulders in a half-shrug. "Well, it seems the group is already split up as it is. Regs and Barty are off replenishing their alcohol supply, Lucius and Cissa are off fawning over each other somewhere, and Rabs is god-knows-where… I mean, we can ask Nick to join us if you want, but I wouldn't mind just going for a walk with you. It'd be nice to just walk somewhere that isn't the school grounds."

"Alright," Bellatrix says, slipping her hand into his. She did her best to keep her eyes in front of her and not stare at their hands as the two of them head out from the city. This was the first time that he had touched her since he had found out about what she had done. Rodolphus had even been careful not to accidentally bump into her in the halls or have his shoulder brush against hers. And here it was, a real physical touch from him, and a purposeful one at that.

They're almost to the edge of the small city when Rodolphus finally looks over to her. "Did you mean what you said, Bella? That you love me? That you were scared?"

Bellatrix's brows furrow. "I'm not good at this whole love thing, Rods. I don't have much experience and it makes me feel foolish. But, yes, I love you. And I thought that it was something I could talk myself out of, or prove to myself that I wasn't really in love."

"Do you not want to love me?"

"Of course not. It makes me feel like an idiot. Or that I'm not in control."

Rodolphus looks at her curiously. He falls silent for a moment, thinking about her words.

"But that doesn't mean," Bellatrix interrupts his thinking, having a hard time advocating for herself, "that I don't care about you. Or that I don't want _not_ to care about you. It's just… God, it's honestly terrifying to not be in control. And I keep trying to prove to myself that I am, but then I make stupid, idiotic decisions that hurt both of us and I don't want to be like that, I just… Don't know how to be okay with being weak."

"I don't think you're weak," he says softly. "Not even for loving me."

"I'm doing a shit job of explaining my feelings, aren't I?" Bellatrix says with a sigh, kicking a rock as they walk and sending it tumbling down their path.

"You're terrible with emotions," Rodolphus agrees. "But I appreciate you taking the time to try and explain them for me. Let me see if I can get this all straight. You love me, but in loving me you feel like you've lost some control, or at least your independence. And that goes against your core self, so you sabotaged our relationship to try and feel in control again. To try and assert that you didn't love me, if only to yourself. How'd I do?"

"Yeah, that's more or less it," Bellatrix grumbles.

Rodolphus nods thoughtfully. "Yeah, Bella, I have to agree. That's pretty fucked." There's a lightness to his voice, however, that eases her slightly.

"I know. I know, but I'm working on it. I've just got a part of me that says that this isn't for me. That you're too good for me. That I have to be hard, and I can't do that when I'm in love with a silly boy."

"I'll take offense to that adjective."

Bellatrix shrugs. "I'm fairly certain that I've offended you as much as possible at this point, Rods. If you were going to run for it, you would have done so already. And most people would have cheered you on for doing so."

"Yeah, I've been called an idiot a few times now by select people," Rodolphus says. "I'm in this for the long haul."

"Rods, I'm going to try to… to be more _honest_ with you. About me. And my feelings. And the things that are hard to talk about. At least for me. Damn, I don't understand why anyone talks about their feelings and emotions and shit… This is infuriating."

"I appreciate your sacrifice."

"For now," Bellatrix asks, stopping to turn to him. "Can it be enough that I love you?"

"Are you admitting that, then, Bella?" Rodolphus asks her. "To yourself as well? Are you okay with losing that little bit of control? For me?"

"No, I'm not okay with it, but dammit, Rodolphus, at this point I don't know if there's anything I can do about it, so I'm kinda just going to dive in, okay? I'm just going to love you, too."

"The truth is," Rodolphus says, facing her completely, "I love you, too, Bella. Incredibly so. Even if I wanted to, I don't think I could give you up. Even though what you did hurt me, and I mean it really hurt me. I just… I really love you and I think it's making me a bit stupid, too."

Bellatrix lets out a sigh of relief at his words. "Can we get back to normal, Rods? Please? I want that old dynamic back. I want our relationship."

"I don't know that we can just suddenly pick up where we left off," Rodolphus says, "but we can work to that. And someday we'll get there. Hopefully someday soon, because I miss it, too, but it takes work to come back after what we lost."

Bellatrix nods, squeezing his hand. "You dictate the pace," she tells him. "And if you want to snog, we can snog. And if you want to go for walks, we can go for walks. And if you-"

"Hell, let's snog," Rodolphus says with a smile. He pulls her to him and gently kisses her, his hand still clutching hers.


	139. Chapter 139

"Alright, Narcissa, what's going on in that little head of yours? Spill it."

Narcissa looks up at Lucius and sighs. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she says, but there's a distracted nature to her voice.

"You haven't snogged me once since you came back from picking up school supplies," Lucius says. "Not to mention, you don't seem to have picked up any school supplies."

"I'm busy drinking this tea," Narcissa says half-heartedly. She stirs the teacup with a small spoon.

"Your drink is completely full."

Narcissa raises her cup up to her lips pointedly and drinks deeply. Lucius laughs and pulls her back into his arms, holding her against him. "Spill it, little Cissa. What secret are you keeping from me?"

Narcissa sighs, leaning back against his chest. "I haven't processed it all yet," Narcissa admits to him, wrapping his arms around and holding onto him. "And I didn't want to tell you because I wasn't going to do anything, I wasn't going to go see her…"

"Her?" he asks her softly.

"Andi was here," she admits softly. "She wrote me a week ago and I didn't… I went and saw her. I wasn't going to. I ripped up the letter. But… She was here, Lucius. So close. And I wanted answers. Or something. I wanted something from her."

"You went and saw her," Lucius says softly. "I could have come with you, Cissa. You didn't have to go alone."

"Andi hated you," Narcissa argues. "And I wasn't certain I was going to go see her until I was there. I think I had to go alone."

"What happened?" he kisses the top of her head gently.

"She tried to… to tell me about her life," Narcissa says, her face crinkling. "About her halfblood baby. About her mudblood husband. About… I got so angry, Lucius. She left me. She ruined our family and she ran away and then had the audacity to think that I would be okay after all that. That I would forgive her. That-" Narcissa stops herself, feeling herself flushed with anger once again.

"To hell with her," Lucius tells her, his voice gentle. "To hell with Andromeda. Cissa, you don't need her in your family. You've got me, now. Me and Bella and your mama and pa. That's a much better family anyways. To hell with her for the pain she caused you."

Narcissa clings to him even tighter. "To hell with her," she agrees. "At least I got to finally tell her she can rot. Her and her muggle family."

"You're better than her," Lucius says and Narcissa feels comfort in his words. She was better than her sister. She'd never betray her family or her family's ideals. She'd be the perfect pureblood lady. She _was_ the perfect pureblood lady. She was beautiful and prim and she had told Andromeda she could go to hell. Lucius reaches down to her and tilts her head up to face him, kissing her gently. "Forget about her. She's not your family anymore."

Narcissa kisses him back, letting her anger wash away now that she was back safe in his arms. "Let's never think about her ever again," she says.

"Good. Now, I brought you here so that I could snog you in public and not feel guilty about it. I'd like to get started on that if you don't mind."

"But my tea!" Narcissa says with a laugh, feeling eased now.

"Don't you dare," Lucius grumbles, rearranging Narcissa easily on his lap so that she's facing him now. "No one likes tea anyways. The damn stuff tastes terrible."

"I know something that'll taste better," Narcissa smiles, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. "Much, much better."


	140. Chapter 140

"You know what, Andi? I think that helped. I think I'm finally over you. This was good for me. Gave me that closure I had been missing." Rabastan fixes his clothing, standing up and looking down at Andromeda who is still shuddering on the ground. "Perhaps it is good we didn't get married. I'd have gotten bored of you before long. Because there really isn't much to you. All that prudishness was really for nothing. A lot of hype for a fairly mundane tumble. I had more fun with Cissa. At least she knows how to have a bit of fun."

Andromeda whimpers, lying back on the dirt, her whole body in pain and terrified that Rabastan will follow through on his threat and that the pain would only grow when Bellatrix arrives.

"Oh, clean yourself up," Rabastan says, picking up her skirt and tossing it to her. "You look terrible. Really." He grabs her cloak and is about to toss that at her, too, but takes the scarf from her pocket. "I'm keeping this," he tells her, tossing her the cloak next. He bunches the scarf around his hand, bringing it to his nose and smelling it for a moment. "To remember you by."

Andromeda sits up, noting the new bruises and cuts along her skin from both Rabastan's roughness and the rocks on the ground. She pulls her clothes on, buttoning the few buttons that weren't ripped. She wraps her cloak around herself tightly, trying to calm her shaking. Rabastan walks towards her again and Andromeda panics again, pulling herself into a tight ball.

"One more thing to remember you by," Rabastan says. He grabs her chin and tilts her head up forcefully, kissing her. Andromeda doesn't even try to struggle this time, exhausted. He lets her go, looking satisfied, and leaves her, heading back into Hogsmeade.

Andromeda sits there for one long minute, just needing a second to breathe, before getting up and hurrying to find her wand. She finds it tucked behind a bush and grabs it, apparating immediately. She returns to the little Tonks house, hurrying to find Mrs. Tonks and Nymphadora. She makes her way to the kitchen where she can hear Mrs. Tonks singing, rather poorly, to Andromeda's baby. The singing stops immediately, however, when Andromeda makes her way in.

"Dromeda!" Mrs. Tonks says, instant fear on her face at seeing the state she's in. She sets Nymphadora in her highchair and hurries to Andromeda, wrapping her arms around her tightly. "My darling, oh what happened?"

Andromeda tries to explain, to say anything at all, but her voice doesn't come, Rabastan's spell still in effect. She clutches her throat, trying to explain to Mrs. Tonks.

Mrs. Tonks looks at her expectantly but then nods, realizing there's something magical keeping Andromeda silent. "Ted. You need Ted, don't you? I'll send for him. Where's that owl of ours?" She hurries into action, writing a quick letter to her son.

Andromeda goes to Nymphadora and picks her up, holding her to her chest. The tears come again, looking down at her daughter. She kisses the little girl's forehead, comforted by the touch of her baby.

Mrs. Tonks comes back to her once the letter has been sent. "My darling," she says again, brushing her face gently. "Come, let's clean you up, pumpkin."

Andromeda nods and lets herself be led to the bathroom. Mrs. Tonks starts the water and then takes Nymphadora carefully from her arms, setting her down in a makeshift crib. Andromeda lets Mrs. Tonks undress her, carefully taking off her ruined clothing and setting it aside. She helps her into the bathtub and carefully washes Andromeda's bloody and dirty skin. Andromeda can see tears fill her mother-in-law's eyes as she cleans her.

As Mrs. Tonks is drying Andromeda off with a towel, the two of them hear the crack of apparation as Ted arrives home. He hurries up to the room, fear on his face. "What happened?" he asks, seeing the bruises and cuts, now clean but still evident, on Andromeda's skin. He goes to her and wraps her in his arms. "Was this your sister? Did Bellatrix do this to you?"

Andromeda rests her head against his shoulder, out of tears but knowing she would be crying if only she could.

"She can't talk," Mrs. Tonks explains gently. "I think she's been spelled, Ted."

Ted looks to Andromeda and asks her, "Have you been hexed, Dromeda?"

Andromeda nods, touching her throat.

"That's okay," he tells her gently. "We can wait. It'll pass in a few hours, and I'll be here. Okay? You need rest. Come, let me just hold you and you can know that you're safe. You are safe, Dromeda. I'm here. You're safe." He holds her in his arms, trying to hide the concern in his face, but Andromeda sees it and her heart falls further.

She lets herself be guided to bed, not having the strength or the willpower to resist. Ted wraps her in an oversized robe and lays her down on the bed. Andromeda curls up immediately, having the unnerving feeling that there was something crawling just below her skin. That her very skin was now contaminated, even if it was freshly cleaned. Tom sits beside her and pulls her into his arms, holding her to him. Mrs. Tonks looks in at them for a moment, the same look of concern on her face. She leaves the two of them, however, taking Nymphadora and letting the two of them hold each other.

Andromeda closes her tightly, trying to push away her thoughts. Trying to push away everything. She can't seem to stop the trembling, however, no matter how gently Ted strokes and holds her.

Andromeda stays like this for hours, long after the sun has set, not even daring to try and speak. Eventually, however, she lets out a whispered, "Ted?"

Ted breathes out a sigh of relief, just upon hearing her voice. "Oh, Dromeda," he says heavily. "What happened, my darling? Was it your sister? Did she hurt you?"

"Ted," she says again, turning to hold him in her arms as well. Ted gently traces the dark bruise on her throat, an equal amount of pain in his eyes. "It wasn't Trixy. I… Things didn't go well with Cissa. Two much damage has been done. She hates me now. I was overwhelmed. I went out, just to catch my breath. But I… Rabastan saw me." She turns her head from him in shame, burying it into the pillows.

"What did he do?" Ted asks, his voice restrained. The question is unnecessary, however, the answer being clear.

Andromeda's shoulders shake and Ted pulls her to him, holding her tightly against his chest. "I underestimate him," she whispers against his chest. "I underestimated how much he hated me. He had my wand off of me before I knew what to do. He tore my clothes… said that if I screamed, he'd bring Bellatrix… But I couldn't stop. I was so scared… So he hexed me instead. To stop me from screaming. So that he could... So that he could..." She turns from him again, pulling herself from his arms and burying herself once more into the pillows, unable to face him or to continue speaking.

"Oh, Dromeda," Ted says, his voice weighed down with emotion. Andromeda peaks out at him, seeing the tears pouring down his face. "I shouldn't have let you go. I should have stopped you… Those people, even when we trust them for a second, they prove themselves vile, unforgiving- I wish they'd all go to hell. Every one of them. I wish them every terrible thing I can think of."

"You're angry," she says softly. She reaches out and holds a hand to his face, sitting to face him. "You're speaking in anger. Don't let it cloud your beliefs. What Rabastan did was terrible. What Bellatrix did was terrible. But they are people just like you and I, Ted. They have people they love, people they would do anything, and they, too, are capable of terrible things. But don't wish terrible things on them… Wish instead that they will do wonderful things to replace the terrible. That they will become good to replace the bad. Wish that they will change, improve, and better the world around them."

Ted lets out more tears and pulls him into his arms. "You're too good," he says. "You're too good. In the face of everything… Andi, you're too good."

"I feel the anger, too," Andromeda whispers into his shoulder. "But wishing for more evil in the world, even to avenge the pain we've gone through, will just allow for that anger and evil to grow. We have to be better than that. We have to be better than our anger."

Ted holds onto her tightly just as Andromeda clings to him, believing in her own words. More important that the belief in her words, however, there is a hope in them. A hope that she can truly be better than her anger and that she can improve the world, cure it of the pain that people like Rabastan and Bellatrix had caused.


	141. Chapter 141

"Stop taking it easy on me," Rodolphus grumbles from the other side of the room. "Goddammit, Bella, if you think I'm just going to forgive you because you let me win a duel, you're an idiot. Now stop dancing around and duel me, dammit."

"I'd never take it easy on you, Lestrange. Where would the fun be in that for me?"

"Wand up," he commands her and Bellatrix obliges, raising her wand with a smile. He attacks but Bellatrix dances away easily, almost flirting with him in her avoidance of his spells. She laughs softly, enjoying the feeling of dueling with him again, even if she was teasing him. "Dammit, Bella, you're not even fighting me."

"Of course I am," Bellatrix laughs. "Just because I'm not shooting at you doesn't mean I'm not fighting you. It isn't my fault that you can't catch me."

Rodolphus grumbles, sending more spells. "And it isn't _my _fault that you're an infuriating fighter."

Bellatrix spins to dodge a spell but is forced to take an extra step when one spell comes faster than she was judging it to. She slips a bit but Rodolphus catches her, holding her in his arms.

"Looks like I caught you," he says.

"So you won," Bellatrix says, letting him hold her. "Does that mean you forgive me?"

Rodolphus rolls his eyes but a smile cracks on his face. "Are you going to Reg's party tonight?"

"I was thinking about it," Bellatrix says, standing up and sorting her clothes out again. "But then I keep getting flashbacks to the last Regulus Black party I went to, and I don't think it's something I want to relive."

"Well, so long as you don't have anymore terrible secrets, you should be fine."

Bellatrix scoffs.

"Maybe I should make you go. Assure myself that there's nothing else you're hiding. Keep you honest to me." Rodolphus packs up his school things as he talks, their hour for dueling over for the day.

"I'll go," Bellatrix grumbles. "If only to prove to you that I'm not hiding anything."

"You don't have to," Rodolphus says softly, looking to her. "I trust you."

Bellatrix heart hurts at his words. He had trusted her before and look where it had gotten him. "I'll still go," she says, knowing it's not much, but offering it anyways. Rodolphus nods in response. "Rods… I've been asking about. Tom Riddle… he's gathering men. People loyal to him. To his view. He's training them. Something big is happening."

Rodolphus turns to her and nods. "He always spoke with such passion. My father is sure he'll do great things."

"I want to join him."

"I know you do," Rodolphus says. "I've always known that's what you want. And I'll join you, too, Bella. So you needn't worry about our marriage affecting that."

"You'd let your wife fight in a war?"

"I'd let my partner fight in a war," he says. "Even if she's my wife. And I'd fight beside her so that she knows she can trust the person watching her back."

Bellatrix feels relief and pride swelling in her stomach. "As soon as school is out, I'm going to join him. As soon as my NEWTs are all finished. I'm going to join him."

"Then we should start training every day," Rodolphus says with a nod, "so we'll be ready to join when summer is here."

Bellatrix grins at him. "God, I really do love you, Rodolphus."

Rodolphus smiles softly back at her. "I might have to wait a month or two before joining," he says. "Pa will expect me to fulfill my duties at home. But the moment I can, I'll be there with you. Although I'm sure we'll have to be home for our betrothment ball."

Despite the words she had just spoke, Bellatrix's heart sinks at the reminder of their betrothment. As much as she loved Rodolphus-and she did-she still didn't want to marry him. She didn't want to marry anybody. She doesn't say any of this to Rodolphus, however. She only nods.

"I'll see you tonight at the party," Rodolphus says, walking to her and kissing her cheek. "We'll train twice as hard tomorrow. Though I expect you to actually let off a few spells."

"Why, Rodolphus Lestrange. If you can't hold your own even when I'm not shooting at you, that's your fault and not mine."


	142. Chapter 142

Narcissa moans with pleasure, running her hands along Lucius's back. His skin was warm and sweaty under her touch, but it was a good kind of sweat. She didn't mind it at all, even when a drop would fall on her stomach and run along her already warm skin. She could feel his muscles rippling under his skin and she grins, knowing that his exertion was all for her. Lucius leans in and kisses her neck, his breath just as hot as his skin.

Her back arches slightly, feeling how close he was. She could always tell when he was close and she loved watching the way he'd bite the side of his mouth, giving it all away. He lets out a groans, collapsing slightly against Narcissa. Narcissa grins and wraps her arms around him, holding him to her and whispering his name softly. Their breathing matches pace for a moment and Narcissa pictures them as one body, one skin, breathing together.

Lucius kisses her gently and lays down besides her, pulling her into his arms. "We should be more careful, Cissa," he says softly, running a hand down her arm. "I don't know what my ma would do if the two of us caused a scandal. And I'm sure your pa would kill me if anything indecent were to happen."

"You mean if I got pregnant," Narcissa says, kissing his shoulder. "If my stomach were to swell up with Lucius Malfoy's son or daughter." She runs her hand along his side down to his leg. "If your seed were to-"

"Stop it, Cissa," Lucius says, his chest bouncing with a chuckle. "Yes, you know that that's what I mean."

Narcissa presses a hand against his chest and straddles him, leaning down to kiss him. Her hair falls to the side of his, her blonde mixing with his nearly-white hair. "Are you suggesting we stop doing this?" she asks, kissing him gently. "Because if you don't want to have sex with me anymore…" She moves down to kiss his chest, working her way lower, sliding down the length of his body. She reaches his waist and stops with a sigh. "I suppose I can give it up, too. For your reputation."

Lucius laughs and sits up, wrapping an arm around Narcissa and pulling her into a deep kiss. "You're a minx, Cissa. An absolute minx."

Narcissa grins at him and throws her arms around him, kissing him deeply. "If you're worried," she tells him seriously, breaking the kiss after a moment so that she can look at him, "I can have Severus make me a potion. I know he knows how. And Severus is my friend. Sort of. So he'll keep it quiet."

Lucius strokes her hair gently. "Wouldn't those potions make you sick?" he asks her softly. "I hear that some girls get violently ill with those kind of potions."

Narcissa nods. "Only some. But that's okay," she says. "I'll still take them. Then you don't have to worry anymore. I don't want to stop, Lucius. I love you and I don't want to stop. I love feeling close to you. I love you. And then you wouldn't have to worry."

"Cissa," Lucius says fondly. "I don't want to make you ill, I just-"

"I don't care if I get ill," Narcissa promises him, cutting him off before he can argue. She leans in and kisses him again. "I don't care, Lucius. I don't care. I don't even care if I get pregnant. I'd be honored to have your child. But I know it's too soon. For both of us. So I'll take the potions, so that you don't have to worry about that. You won't have to worry and we won't have to stop."

"I love you," he tells her gently, tracing her cheek. "I love you, Narcissa Black. With all my heart."

"I'd do anything for you," she says, leaning in and kissing him. "Anything in the world."

"Let's not go to the party," he says with a smile. "We'd be late anyways and I've had enough of all those people. There's only one person that I want to spend my time with right now, and she's an absolute minx."

Narcissa laughs with a trill. She pushes Lucius back against the bed and grins at him, kissing his chest once again, making a new path down his body. "And if you're so worried I'll get pregnant, I know something else we can do that won't knock me up."

She smiles feeling Lucius's skin squirm excitedly as she gets lower and lower. She loved this boy. Every bit of him. And she truly would do anything in the world for him.


	143. Chapter 143

The party is already in full swing when Rabastan swaggers in. He felt good tonight. He had felt good since the Hogsmeade trip, a new bounce in his step. He also felt corruptible tonight, and wanting to make a statement. He liked Rods and all that and he liked his brother's friends, but they were _his _friends first and foremost and Rabastan was a bit tired of tugging on at his brother's tail coats. Plus, he hated spending time with Bellatrix Black. He still thought she was no good for Rods.

He spots a rowdy group in the corner including Antonin, Selwyn, and Yaxley. That was a group befitting him. At least now. He snatches a bottle of firewhiskey from Regulus's stash, not bothering with a cup, and heads over to the group, grinning. The group is already in the middle of a conversation that Rabastan lacks the context to understand, but he doesn't mind.

"Well, well," Selwyn says. "If it isn't the second Lestrange brother. What brings a boy like you to the men's corner?"

"As it so happens," Rabastan says, raising the bottle of firewhiskey in acknowledgement before drinking deeply, "I've come of age."

Antonin snorts and grins. "Trying to break free from the shadow of your brother, are we, little Lestrange? Trying to prove your worth by joining the elite of the school?"

"What a mournful day it is indeed that a guy like me gets burdened by the reputation of his brother," Rabastan says coolly, shaking his head. "And all before I get to prove my worth, too."

"Alright, then, I'll bite," Antonin says. "I won't begrudge a man a fighting chance. And how exactly do you plan on proving your worth to us?"

Rabastan takes another drink before answering. "I heard the lot of you had a gamble going on. A contest of sorts. To see which of you could be the first to bed all three Black sisters."

"The trifecta," Yaxley says with a nod. "Much good it does now, with the nerdy one having run off with some mudblood. And August gone, too, and he was the only one that even came close."

"August didn't come closer than any of you," Rabastan says with a snort. "August never slept with any of them. Not Andi, not Cissa, and especially not Bella. Got confirmation from my brother. He was her first."

Yaxley snorts. "Let us not forget that Rosier slept with Bella, too. While she was dating your brother, too, if I'm not mistaken."

"Yeah, Bella's a slut," Rabastan agrees.

"What about our bet?" Antonin asks, refocusing the conversation once again. "Why bring that up?"

"I'm two for three," Rabastan says with a slow grin. "Cissa and Andi. Which, by my math, puts me farther ahead than any of the lot of you."

"I don't believe it," Yaxley growls. "I don't believe it for a second."

"Cissa was the easy one," Rabastan's grin grows. "She was all torn up about her sister leaving that she just needed a shoulder to cry on. And someone to lay her down and stick her until she's moaning for more. My family stayed with hers over the summer and it was really all too easy. She's an eager one, that one."

"I don't believe it," Yaxley says again with a shake of the head.

"Why do you think Cissa and Lucius were broken up at the beginning of the school year?" Rabastan says with a grin, feeling somehow powerful to have the attention of these older boys. "We had ourselves a second tumble at her family's ball. I can even recount her bedroom for her in vivid detail."

"I'd rather you recount her body," Selwyn says hungrily.

"What about Andromeda?" Antonin interrupts, staring at Rabastan intently.

"The fates set that one in motion for me," Rabastan says, grinning. "Andi thought she could sneak back to Hogsmeade and talk to Cissa, try and convince her to give her another chance, but Cissa wouldn't give her the time of day. Lucky for me, I stumbled upon her, all weepy out behind the quill shop. She put up quite the fight, but Andromeda used to be my betrothed. I know ways of keeping her quiet."

"I don't suppose you have proof," Antonin says, crossing his arms.

Rabastan reaches into his pocket and pulls out the red scarf Andromeda had been wearing around her head. He holds it out to them proudly, like a badge of honor.

Selwyn snatches it and takes a long sniff, grinning. "It does smell like her," he states.

"I find it troubling that you know that," Yaxley says, but he takes it and gives it a long sniff, too, before passing it off to Antonin.

Antonin holds it to his nose before handing it back to Rabastan with a laugh and a shake of the head. "Well, kid, you've got balls. I'll tell you that. You gonna round it out? Hit a home run and get Bella on her back, too?"

Rabastan shakes his head with a smile. "She's my brother's girlfriend. That just wouldn't be right. Plus, she's a total bitch. Fucked in the head, too. Thinks she's a guy, I swear to god. And that's not something I want to deal with in the bedroom. I don't get involved with crazy."

Antonin snickers, inviting him into the circle. "You aint too bad, kid. We could get used to your sort around her. But now you're going to have to answer an age-old debate we've been having. Who was better in the sack, Andromeda or little Cissa?"

Rabastan lets out a low whistle. "Oh, now, that's a tough one. Cissa's got this thing about her. She's just so eager to please. Kinda looks at you with those big blue eyes and won't hesitate for a second to spread her legs. But then Andi? Well, the two of us have a history. So screwing with her really satisfied an itch I've had for years. Gave me a few bruises, mind you, but that was part of the fun. But I'm the sort that needs more than one girl to keep me satisfied, so, hell, why not both? All the more fun that way."

The group laugh and nod, launching into a series of questions for Rabastan, none of which appropriate. Rabastan smiles the entire time, enjoying the reward for his new notoriety and the new friends he's made from it.


	144. Chapter 144

Andromeda concentrates on Ted's breathing. In-and-out. It was as simple as that. In-and-out. Just go to sleep. It had been days since her trip to Hogsmeade. It had been days, but she still was having difficulties trying to sleep. She had learned to fake it for Ted's sake. He had been so concerned the first night when she couldn't sleep that he had done nearly everything he could to try and help her, but he had just run himself ragged. Andromeda hated that more than she hated not being able to sleep. So she faked it. It was easier for her, anyways, to try and focus with the sounds of Ted's soft breathing besides her.

Her body was rebellious against her. She urged it to calm. She told herself time and time again that she wasn't in danger anymore. She was safe now. But her mind still forced her back to that day and her body would clench in anxiety. So she focused on Ted's breathing, his simple, gentle breathing.

Even with all of this, however, when she closed her eyes, her mind would conjure flashes of light and she would feel angry hands on her body. She felt swallowed. Drowning in a large mouth. She struggled against physically struggling, not wanting to wake Ted. She just had to get through the flashes. She just had to get through it. Eventually, she'd become so exhausted that she wouldn't be able to stave off sleep even if she tried.

She just needed to concentrate on Ted's breathing. In-and-out.

In-and-out.


	145. Chapter 145

"Are you damn sure, Rodolphus?" Bellatrix asks, her shirt already half-off. "Are you damn sure, Rodolphus, or are you just drunk? Because I swear to god, if you regret this in the morning-"

"Yes, I'm damn sure," Rodolhus says, "so get naked already."

Bellatrix laughs, but finishes pulling off her shirt. She goes to Rodolphus and wraps her arms around him, kissing him.

"Although," Rodolphus says between kissing her, "I will admit that I'm drunk as well."

"So long as you promise you won't regret it," Bellatrx says, biting his bottom lip and tugging on it.

"I promise," he says, pulling her to the bed. "Now I thought I told you to get naked."

"If you want it, you gotta take it," Bellatrix grins at him.

Rodolphus laughs, grabbing at her waist and pulling her into his lips, his hands working her bra off and tossing it to the side. His hands slide slowly down her body, running along her skin in a tantalizing manner. He breaks from her lips and goes to kiss her neck, working his way to her shoulder and biting it. Bellatrix moans appreciatively, pushing him to the bed and climbing on top of him. She leans down and kissing him, getting him out of the rest of his clothes as well.

"This is better than the last of Reg's parties," Rodolphus says, running a hand down her skin.

"I'll agree to that," Bellatrix says, kissing him again, softer this time, truly savoring having him back.

Rodolphus wraps an arm around her waist and throws her back so that she's now the one lying on the bed. He leans in and kisses her deeply. Bellatrix moans into the kiss, reaching out to him with eager fingers. She parts her legs for him, guiding him into him.

Rodolphus lets out what sounds like a sigh of relief as he pushes inside of her, leaning down and biting her ear.

"God you feel good," Bellatrix tells him, smiling at him mischievously.

"I've missed you," he moans back. "I've missed this."

Bellatrix laughs but doesn't argue, pulling him back into her, deeper this time and letting out a sigh of pleasure. It felt good like it always did, but it felt even better after everything she and Rodolphus had been through.

"I've missed you, love," Rodolphus says, kissing her gently. "I've missed you."

Bellatrix's smile grows, her heart beating at just that little word. He called her 'love'. He had called her that. Everything was better now. Everything was fixed. There was proof right there that he had forgiven her. In that little word.

Well, either that, or he really was drunk.


	146. Chapter 146

Narcissa leans over the toilet, throwing up again and feeling pretty miserable. The potion was worse than she thought. She felt absolutely rotten. And if she threw up one more time… Narcissa lets out a long breath, trying to get through it. She was doing this for Lucius. The sickness would pass after a few minutes. She just had to get through the vomiting.

"Cissa?" Comes Bellatrix's voice with a knock on the door and Narcissa groans, not wanting to talk to her about all of this. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine," Narcissa replies, leaning over the toilet and trying to hold back from vomiting but failing, throwing up once again.

Bellatrix unlocks and opens the door, not caring for Narcissa's privacy. She goes to Narcissa and combs back her hair from her face, holding it and looking at her with her mouth a thin line of concern.

Narcissa throws up one last time and then pulls away from the toilet, wiping away tears from her eyes. She lets out a breath, feeling her stomach settle.

Bellatrix looks at her for a long minute, a hint of suspicion in her eyes. "Narcissa," she says firmly. "I need you to tell me right now, and don't you lie to me. Are you pregnant?"

Narcissa lets out a sad laugh, shaking her head. "Quite the opposite," she says with a shrug. "Lucius and I…" She lets out a sigh, deciding to just get out with it. "I'm taking a potion so I don't get pregnant. But it's making me sick."

Bellatrix sighs, shaking her head. "This is why I wanted the two of you to wait… If you guys could have just held it together, this wouldn't be a problem."

Narcissa looks at her a bit defiantly. "That's pretty rich coming from you," she says, regretting the words as she says them, but standing by them.

Bellatrix's eyes flash for a moment, but she chooses to ignore Narcissa's comment. "You don't want to get pregnant, Narcissa. Our family has already gone through enough scandal."

"I _know_," Narcissa says aggressively, standing up and pushing past Bellatrix to clean herself up. "At least I'm doing something about it. You're part of the family, too, Trixy. So don't put all the pressure on me."

"I don't know what you think you're insinuating," Bellatrix growls and Narcissa feels a level of power at how she's agitated Bellatrix so thoroughly.

"Did you think I wouldn't hear about your running around?" Narcissa asks, leaning down to let water rush through and clean her mouth before turning back to Bellatrix. "And even before that, I already know from Rabs that you and Rods were far from celibate."

"Careful," Bellatrix says, her growl growing.

"Am I saying anything that isn't true?" Narcissa demands. "Really, Trixy. Have I said one false word here? At least Lucius and I are trying to be smart about this. Because we're not going to stop. I love him and this is going to be my last year with him for a long time, so we want to spend as much time together as we possibly can. And yes, dammit, that means sex, too. We waited a year of dating before doing anything for your sake, but I'm going to marry that boy and I won't restrain our relationship to make you comfortable anymore. But I'm not gonna hurt mama or papa, so I'm taking these goddamn potions. I'm not a child anymore, so don't treat me like one or you'll lose my trust."

Bellatrix is silent for a long moment and she works through her anger. "Fine," she says gruffly. "It's better than you getting pregnant at least."

Narcissa nods, satisfied at the small victory. It was difficult to get Bellatrix to admit any fault, so even a small concession felt grand.

"I love him," Narcissa says, softer this time. "And Walden rescinded his bid-yes, I know about that- so Lucius and I are going to be betrothed. And then we're going to be married. You know we're perfect for each other. Made for each other. Trust us to do this right, but don't condescend to me. I'm in here, throwing my guts out, so that I don't make the same kind of mistakes that Andi made. I know what our family means and I'm doing what I have to for it. But I won't give up Lucius to do that."

"Fine," Bellatrix says again. "Fine, Cissa. You're right, so fine. I won't bring it up again. If this is what you want to do, I won't stand in your way and I'll appreciate that you're being smart about this."

Narcissa smiles at her softly.

"God, I hate when you make good points," Bellatrix grumbles. "If anyone else talked to me the way you just did…"

"You'd blast them to bits and laugh at the ashes," Narcissa says with a laugh and a nod.

"Be grateful you've got protection in being my sister." Bellatrix folds her arms tightly, the scowl still on her face.

"I'm always grateful you're my sister," Narcissa says, touching Bellatrix's elbow gently and giving her a small smile, seeing Bellatrix soften.

Bellatrix lets out one last grumble, but it's a good-natured one this time as she pulls Narcissa into a hug. "Are the potions as bad as everyone says?"

"They're miserable," Narcissa says with a groan, hugging her tightly. "Don't tell Lucius I was sick. He didn't want me to be ill, so I'm going to keep it from him until I can get used to it."

Bellatrix sighs and nods. "Alright," she says. "But you promise me you won't believe any of those nasty rumors you heard about me, okay?"

Narcissa laughs, knowing that the things being said are far from rumors, but she nods anyways. "I promise," she says softly.


	147. Chapter 147

"You're perfect," Andromeda whispers to her little girl, holding her tightly in her arms. "The most perfect thing in the entire world." It had been weeks since her trip to Hogsmeade, but she had only just begun to feel like she was settling. Without her family-her chosen family, the Tonks- she knew she would have been far worse off. But they cared for her and loved her and were patient with her. And Nymphadora's eyes would always shift to match hers whenever she looked down at the girl, the gold and the hints of green coming out and shining brightly. "And you're going to do amazing things," she promises the girl. "You're going to be brave like your daddy and you're going to be brave. You're already so brave. I can feel it. I can't wait to see you grow… But stay little for a while longer for me. So that I can hold you and care for you. For my sake, little Nymphadora."

Andromeda had been in shambles for weeks now, despite trying her best to hide it. Rabastan had broken a bit of her and she had felt a deep chasm of pain in her chest, as well as a deep loss. Except the thing she felt she lost was herself.

But here, holding Nymphadora, she felt okay again. Or, at least, that she could be okay again. There was hope in that, and hope was something that Andromeda could cling to. She could be better. Nymphadora needed her to be better. Nymphadora had needed Andromeda to run away with Ted, to get out into a better life, one filled with hope and love, and Andromeda had done that. Now, Nymphadora needed her once again. She needed her to get better. To find her feet on the ground and her head on straight again. And if her family needed that from her, it was something she could do. Something she _would _do.

Andromeda Tonks was going to get better. And that meant more to her than just her bruises and cuts completely healing, or even getting her mind back to a calm place. Andromeda was going to be the better in the world that she couldn't expect from Bellatrix or Rabastan. She could not change them. And while she hoped that they would someday strive to be better people, for now, she would have to devote herself to making as much of a positive influence as she could. And that was going to start with the little girl in her arms.

Today was a step forward, and Andromeda Tonks once again had hope.


	148. Chapter 148

Bellatrix was itching for winter break to finally catch up to them. She wanted to go home. Well, not home per say, she hated the old manor and she hated not being able to use magic, but he father had written to her, and tucked between the usual lecture she received from her father was an allusion to Tom Riddle. He'd be at their Christmas party. She'd see him again. The very thought of looking into those piercing grey eyes and hearing his words again made her entire body clench in anticipation. It was such a strong feeling that she almost felt guilty towards Rodolphus for it.

Of course, she shouldn't feel guilty. She was just passionate about the cause that Tom Riddle offered. And, well, the man behind it. But Tom Riddle _was_ the cause, was he not? He was the one that seemed to walk with ripples of power, who had eyes that cut and pierced with sharpness. He was the god that would tear down the muggle-worship that this world had turned into. Restore it to the foundations of purity and magic.

And it wasn't like she pictured him. Undressing her. His hands raking against her body. His lips just as passionate in love making as they were in orating for his cause.

And even if she _did_ picture it occasionally, even sometimes when she was with Rodolphus, nothing would ever become of it. Tom Riddle was notorious for being isolated, and rightly so. He was above everyone else. Even above Bellatrix herself. Bellatrix did mean it when she thought of him as a god. He was Salthazar's chosen and she could feel it in her bones.

And she wanted to serve him. To serve his cause. To bring about the change that he spoke with with such rigor. But, if serving him meant to service him, well… No. That wouldn't happen. She was far too low for him to even think of. And he was above such needs. And Bellatrix wanted to fight. To be a warrior for him, not some mistress. She had fought and trained to be worthy of him, but worthy on the battlefield not on the bed.

She just sometimes couldn't seem to stop the carnal thoughts. It was those eyes. They were so piercing, she felt naked in his presence. And she didn't mind the feeling.

But she would see him soon. That's all that really mattered.

She shakes her head to clear it as Rodolphus comes to sit beside her, grabbing some breakfast. "Have you seen Rabs?" he asks, moving some of her stuff to slide onto the bench next to her.

"Your brother seems to have found himself new friends," Bellatrix says, nodding down the table to where Rabastan is sitting with Yaxley, Selwyn, and Antonin. "And not very good ones at that."

Rodolphus follows her eyes, frowning. "What is he doing with the likes of them?"

Bellatrix shrugs. "He's your brother."

"I shouldn't say anything, should I?" Rodolphus asks with a sigh. "He's not a kid anymore. I mean, he can make his own decisions. And I'd probably only do more damage if I talked to him. He's already been troublesome as it is."

"It's annoying, isn't it," Bellatrix says, "when they hit their rebellious phase."

Rodolphus snorts and nods. "And has Cissa hit her rebellious phase, too?" he asks.

"Just that her and Lucius are so unable to keep to themselves that Cissy is making herself sick on potions to keep from getting pregnant. Completely ignoring my sound advice that the two of them should just wait."

Rodolphus snickers softly. "Well, now, Bella. I mean, we all knew that Lucius and Cissa were shacking up by this point, didn't we? Those two are on top of each other like _all _of the time. And I thought it was confirmed when we found Lucius buying some suspiciously lacey presents in Hogsmeade."

"They should still wait," Bellatrix says firmly. "Especially after everything that's happened with…" She doesn't finish the thought.

"And what about us?" Rodolphus asks her, eyebrow raised. "We didn't wait. We're still not waiting."

Bellatrix grumbles but she's grateful that he doesn't bring up her infidelity like Narcissa did. "I know. I know. Trust me, Cissy made that point, too. I just wish she was better than me."

He nods. "She's a good kid, Bella," he says. "She and Lucius are just.. well, nuts about each other. Like I honestly don't think I've ever met two people more obsessed with each other. They'll be fine."

"When they broke up, I thought maybe they were just being smart and trying to take it slow. I mean, basically the first thing Cissy did when coming to school was fall in love with Lucius and they haven't slowed down since." Bellatrix looks at Rodolphus as he lets out a heavy sigh, a bit of guilt on his face. "What? What is it?"

"Well, their breakup wasn't about them taking it slow," he says. "Have you not talked to Cissa about it?"

"No, I…" she says, knowing she was too busy screwing up her relationship with Rodolphus to pay much attention to Narcissa's break up, and feeling a hint of guilt at that. "She never told me about it."

"Well, it's over now," Rodolphus says, "and it seems to have resolved itself. So I'm not really sure how much to say. Especially because all I really know came from Lucius who was about to murder Rabs."

"What?" Bellatrix says sharply. "Tell me what happened."

"This is all hearsay, mind you," Rodolphus says reluctantly. "But apparently, well, uh, Rabs and Cissa slept together."

"_What_?"

"Yeah, while we were at your house over the summer. Rabs has made it right since then, but apparently he told Cissa that our parents had betrothed the two of them."

Bellatrix flares with anger, feeling it bubble inside of her. She remembers how terrified Narcissa had been the entire summer, trembling like a shadow. She should have never let Narcissa out of her sight. Not even for a moment. "I'll kill him my fucking self," Bellatrix growls, getting up and out of the bench, intent on marching down the hallway.

Rodolphus quickly reacts, standing up and holding Bellatrix back. "Wait, Bella. Wait. I already had to beg Lucius not to murder him, don't make me beg you as well. It's over. Rabs and Cissa are good. They've worked it out. Rabs was just angry about Andi and handled it wrong. It's alright now, though. In truth, you missed your chance to murder Rabs, you're going to have to wait until he fucks up again."

"You saw Cissa," Bellatrix nearly spits at him. "You saw her, Rodolphus. You saw what she was like. She was in the worst state of her life! He took advantage of that! He hurt her. She's just a little girl…"

"I know," he says, holding her shoulders. "I know, Bella. I know. Rabs fucked up. But they've worked it out. They're good now. Friends, even. And Cissa is better. So much better. So, please. Don't murder my brother."

"No, I think I still want to murder him," Bellatrix says, clutching her wand angrily.

"Bella, for me. Please. Don't murder my brother."

Bellatrix grumbles, but lowers his wand. "I'm not making any promises," Bellatrix says. "And if I talk to Cissy and he really hurt her, I'm genuinely going to murder him, but I won't kill him yet. That's all you're getting, Lestrange."

"I'll take it," Rodolphus nods. "Now eat breakfast with me. So that you have the strength to murder Rabs if you need to."

A crack of a smile crosses her face, but she turns it into a scowl, sitting back down and taking a savage bite out of a pear. "You Lestranges are too much trouble."

Rodolphus laughs and nods. "That's probably true," he agrees.


	149. Chapter 149

Narcissa sat with the fabric spread about on the floor and her face in a deep scowl. It was a deep emerald green and when she held it up to her face, it brought out the bits of green in her eyes that always went overlooked. It was a fantastic color on her. Truly, something perfect, and she was grateful for her mother's taste. But she was overwhelmed by the task in front of her. She had opted to make her own dress for the school's winter ball and her mother had warned her that it could be quite an ordeal. But Narcissa had demanded and now she sat, the beautiful green fabric billowing around her. Mother had sent her a back up dress just in case she didn't finish in time, but Narcissa was too proud to wear it. She'd finish this one. And it would be perfect.

She throws open her _Magical Guidebook to Dressmaking _for the fifth time and nods. This one was it. the dress she wanted. It was perfect, with its cut all the way down the navel and long lines. Confirming it to herself with a nod, Narcissa marks the pattern onto the fabric. She flicks her wand to cut out the fabric and bites her bottom lip in concentration.

Narcissa locks herself away for hours working on the dress. Lucius had an extended quidditch practice today, so she didn't have to feel guilty about keeping to herself for hours. She hadn't expected to spend this much time on it, and her stomach rumbled informing her that she had missed dinner, but now that she was into the sewing part of her experiment, she found that she was quite enjoying herself. Her small hands were perfectly suited for this kind of work and crafting the dress, although taxing, was rewarding in seeing it come together.

She tries on the loose garment, standing in front of the mirror to inspect herself. It needed taking it, that was for sure, and she'd need to clean up the stitching she did before she got the hang of it, but for a first attempt, it was actually quite good. Narcissa smiles proudly, feeling glad to have acquired a new hobby.

A knock comes from the door while she's marking up the changes she'll have to make. "Come in," she calls out.

Bellatrix walks into the room and looks immediately concerned about the mess of fabric scraps and patterns thrown carelessly around the room. When she looks at Narcissa, however, her expression softens. "You look beautiful, little monkey."

"I'm going to have to even out the sides," Narcissa says, pinning the dress and checking the new fit in the mirror. "And then add the darts, of course. I want it to look like this dress is a second skin. And since I already know my first skin so well, this should be no trouble at all."

"I think if I tried to make a dress, I'd end up wearing a quilt of fabric scabs. I'd look god-awful."

"It's coming along great, isn't it?" Narcissa grins, showing off the dress a bit. "Oh, it's going to be a grand thing."

Bellatrix comes to stand besides her, fixing Narcissa's hair so that it sits loosely down her back. "It's beautiful," she promises. "You look beautiful."

Narcissa smiles, feeling warm as she always did under compliments. "You're softening me up," she accuses. "Why are you softening me up?"

Bellatrix sighs, her hands still combing through her hair. "Back at the beginning of the school year…" she starts. "Why did you and Lucius break up?"

Narcissa freezes, caught off-guard by the question. "Oh, that was lifetimes ago," she says, trying to make her voice sound light and nonchalant. "Lifetimes and centuries. Why dwell on that?"

"Cissy, please," Bellatrix says, resting her hands on her semi-bare shoulders. "You never did tell me, and it's not like you to keep secrets from me."

"I mean it when I say it was lifetimes ago," Narcissa says, pulling away from Bellatrix to slip off the unfinished garment. She grabs a cloak and wraps it around herself so that she's not standing naked in front of her sister. "Actual lifetimes have passed for me since that happened. I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to remember my mistakes when they feel like they happened to someone else."

"Ease my mind," Bellatrix says, sitting on Narcissa's bed and patting the spot besides her. "I should have asked you ages ago. I know how much your relationship to Lucius means to you, and I know you would not end it without something monumental happening. I should have asked you long ago. Forgive me for letting my idiocy get it the way of being a proper older sister."

Narcissa shakes her head with a small smile, but she goes to sit besides her sister, letting her wrap her arms around her. "Promise me you won't think less of me and I'll tell you."

"I swear," Bellatrix says, twirling her pinky around Narcissa's.

Narcissa sighs, not wanting to get back into her faults. "Rabs and I slept together so I broke up with Lucius," she says quickly. "There. That's the full story. No need for further questions." She sits up, breaking from Bellatrix's arms again, but Bellatrix puts a hand on her shoulder to keep her from pulling away further.

"Hey, _hey_," Bellatrix says. "Of course there's more questions. I know that's not the whole story. You and Rabastan had barely talked before recently, and you love Lucius. You wouldn't cheat on him for no reason."

"Why not?" she says, feeling suddenly defensive and weak. "You cheated on Rods for no reason."

Bellatrix lets out a heavy sigh and Narcissa feels suddenly guilty, knowing she should stop alluding to her sister's infidelity, especially when she wasn't much better. "It wasn't without reason," Bellatrix admits. "I cheated on Rods because I was a coward. I was too scared to admit that I was in love with him, and sleeping with Rosier and Gibbon seemed an easy way to prove to myself that I wasn't. Terrible logic, and it didn't really work, so there. But you're not a coward like me. You've always been good at this whole love and emotions thing, so tell me what really happened." She pulls Narcissa back into her arms, and Narcissa lets herself fall back against her older sister's chest, surprised by her confession.

"Papa talked to me after Andi ran away. He was so stern and angry and I had never been more scared in my life. He talked about duty. About marrying the man they chose for me. About redeeming the family's name, cleansing it from Andi's betrayal. And then Rabs told me that our parents were going to match me with him, as a consultation prize, and all I could think was that it was my job to make up for the harm Andi had done. My job to make him happy where Andi had caused him pain. And so I slept with him, because that's what he wanted and I thought that I was finally doing something right." Narcissa wipes at her face, ashamed at the hot tears being born from the memory. "And then I broke up with Lucius at our family ball to be with Rabs and to devote myself to my duty, but then Rabs told me after sleeping with me again that he had lied and that he wouldn't marry me even if they did try and betroth us."

"I really will kill him." Bellatrix's voice comes in a low growl. "Even if he is Rod's brother."

"No you won't," Narcissa says firmly. "Because Rabs is my friend now and I quite like him, even if he is a bit brutish now and again."

"But he hurt you," Bellatrix argues. "And it's my policy to murder anyone who hurts you."

"Yes, but I'm an idiot and fairly easily hurt, so if you and Lucius keep murdering everyone who hurts me, there won't be many people left."

"You're not an idiot. Rabastan is just a sex-starved entitled prick who deserves to have his pecker torn off and fed to his family's owl."

"He was hurt," Narcissa argues. "Like I was. I can understand his pain, Trixy. I felt it myself. Andi betrayed all of us, including Rabs. He loved her and she ran off with a mudblood. So he made a stupid decision and I made a stupid decision and now its over and we're friends and I'm back with Lucius where I belong, all safe and sound."

Bellatrix grumbles angrily. "But I want to murder him. What's more, I _deserve_ to murder someone. If you all don't let me murder someone soon, I think I'll go mad. All these emotions and making friendly… I hate it all. Please let me murder him." She squeezes Narcissa softly and Narcissa lets out a laugh.

"You can't," she says. "I need all my friends. You can't murder them. Not even Walden, because we made up, too."

Bellatrix groans. "No. Not him. You didn't."

"We did and good for it, because he got his parents to rescind their bid for my betrothal so that Lucius and I could get married."

"How? How do you go from being sworn enemies with a boy to accepting them as friends? I want to hex just about every boy that's come close to me."

Narcissa laughs. "It's not my fault that boys just act crazy around me."

"It's entirely your fault," Bellatrix laughs, poking her side. "You are far too pretty and you bat your eyelashes at every boy who walks past you. I have a theory that you have veela blood running through your veins and that's why all the boys act crazy."

"Then you'd have veela blood in you, too, and that simply can't be," Narcissa grins, despite Bellatrix not being able to see her face. "Because you don't drive boys crazy, _you're _the one that's crazy."

"Hey!" Bellatrix demands. She pokes Narcissa's side again, making her squirm. "I am not crazy. I'm just… unorthodox. Passionate."

Narcissa smiles, turning and hugging Bellatrix. "You're certifiable, Trixy. But I love you."

"Are you absolutely positive that I can't murder Rabastan? I don't like what he did to you. Especially with how you were over the summer. And I don't like him, anyways. I didn't like how he treated Andi. She wouldn't have… She wouldn't have left if he hadn't…"

"You're talking about her," Narcissa whispers. "You're actually talking about her."

Bellatrix sighs and Narcissa settles in her lap, having missed the comfort of her sister. Bellatrix nods, looking down at her. "Rabs was pressuring Andi," Bellatrix continues, "into having sex. Into all that. Andi and I talked about it one day and I remember her crying about something he did back at one of our balls. If he wasn't such a pain in the ass, he wouldn't have driven Andi off and into the arms of a damn mudblood."

"Andi was always going to betray us," Narcissa says firmly, remembering her meeting with Andromeda, her face folding into a scowl. "She always loved muggles more than us and she was always going to choose them."

Bellatrix pets her head gently. "I choose you," she says and Narcissa smiles, feeling safe in her arms.

"I choose you, too," she says. "And to hell with Andi."

Bellatrix smiles, kissing the top of her head. "I still would like to murder Rabs. I don't like him messing with you."

"Too bad," Narcissa laughs, getting up and picking up her dress. "Now I need your help. I can't do the darts along the back by myself. I need you."

"Fine, fine," Bellatrix says, standing up. "Put that dress back on and I'll help you alter it."

Narcissa smiles and nods, sliding off the cloak so that she can put her green dress back on.


	150. Chapter 150

"So, Selywn, you really must be the bottom of the barrel if Bellatrix was whoring herself out to every other seventh year, but she still wouldn't sleep you." Rabastan leans back in his chair, smiling coolly at the older boy.

"I'll murder you, Lestrange," Selywn says, tossing down a few poker chips onto the table and looking out his cards. "You're just trying to throw off my game."

"I don't need to throw off your game," Rabastan grins. "I'm already bankrupting you. I've just got to collect those last few coins there. It's like robbing a corpse."

"What do you think she's like, anyways?" Yaxley says, leaning back in his chair and sipping at some foreign beer. "Once you get her stripped out of that uniform?"

"Bella?" Rabastan scoffs. "Probably just as bitchy as she is _in_ the uniform." He tosses down a few of his cards.

"Not to mention that she's a complete freak," Antonin says. "She bloody used the cruciatus on August."

"She did?" Rabastan says, raising an eyebrow.

Antonin nods, snapping his fingers at Yaxley who passes him a cigarette. He lights it, taking a long drag before responding to Rabastan. "Yeah, she didn't like that he was dating her kid sister. Nearly murdered him over it. What do you think's been keeping us from pursuing the trifecta? Bellatrix Black is insane."

"I heard she did the same thing to McNair when Narcissa snogged him," Selwyn says, frowning at his cards. "I fold. Damn you, Lestrange. That money was supposed to last me until winter break."

Rabastan snickers, collecting the winnings and sliding them into the pocket of his cloak.

"You shouldn't be laughing over there, Lestrange," Selwyn says. "I mean, she's targeting guys who went after her younger sister and if I remember correctly, that list includes you. She's probably plotting it out right now."

Rabastan scowls. "She wouldn't dare. She's betrothed to my brother. Even Bellatrix Black is not crazy enough to run our family's relationship. Plus, her sister still has a soft spot for me."

"Or maybe this means it's open season again," Yaxley says. "Hunting can begin again."

"I thought you preferred the other one," Antonin tells Yaxley. "The blood traitor with the kink for muggles."

Yaxley snorts. "She was just prudish enough that you know she's secretly begging for someone to take her to task. But hell, that's not going to happen now. Not all of us have the luck to just stumble upon her like Lestrange." Rabastan snorts at the comment, snatching a cigarette from Yaxley and lighting it. "Naw, I'm over that one. Narcissa, however, well… it makes you wonder, doesn't it? I mean Lucius hovers about her like she's the damn holy grail. And Bellatrix is ready to murder if someone so much as looks at her the wrong way. Makes me itch to know what all the fuss is about."

"Is that an itch worth risking your life for?" Antonin asks.

Yaxley shrugs. "It's worth risking Lestrange's life for, at least. I'll wait this one out, see if Bellatrix comes after him. If we stumble upon the disemboweled body of little Rabs here, I'll let my picturings of Narcissa Black to remain figments of my _vivid_ imagination."

"There are plenty of other girls you could go after," Selywn says. "Ones who don't have insane, violent, protective older sisters. Ones that, I'm sure, would be just as good in the sack. You've got a death wish."

"That's it, though, isn't it?" Yaxley says. "It'd make it more fun to get away with. Adrenaline on top of everything else. Mmm, I'd take Bellatrix, too. The two of them together. It'd be an unholy night, the two of them naked and crawling all over me. I bet they've been together before, too. I mean, Bellatrix is just as protective of Narcissa as Lucius is. No, more so. I bet that's why she's so possessive. She's keeping Narcissa all to herself."

"Except that Narcissa's been dating Lucius for years now," Antonin says with a snort. "So there's a little flaw in your rationale. If Bellatrix was keeping Narcissa all to herself, she wouldn't be sharing her with her close friend."

"Even if Bella doesn't murder you if you try and go after Narcissa," Rabastan says, blowing smoke at Yaxley, "Lucius will. As you say, he's very protective of her."

"Yeah, how'd you get out of that one, Lestrange?" Selwyn asks.

"I think that one comes down to just how much little Narcissa Black likes me," Rabastan says with a smile. "And I don't think she likes you as much as she likes me. Must be this handsome face of mine. So you're shit out of luck. But maybe if you flatter Anton enough, he'll let you kiss him."

"The hell I will," Antonin says with a grumble. "I'll shove my wand down your throat and hex your innards."

"But the two of you would make such a cute pair," Rabastan says, puckering and blowing kisses at the two of them, his cigarette tucked between his fingers. He ducks, laughing, as Antonin takes a swing at him.

"What's your plan, anyways?" Selwyn asks Yaxley. "If given the chance, what would you even do?"

"Polyjuice," he says with a proud grin.

"Polyjuice," Antonin says with a loud laugh. "That's it? Your whole plan? You gonna snatch some of Bellatrix's hair and sneak into Narcissa's bed at night?"

"Lucius's," he says, grabbing himself a new beer. "My plan was to get some of Lucius's hair. That way, they'd never find out and I'd never have to deal with Bellatrix at all. And even if they did find out, they'd never know who it was. I'd get off scott free. Literally." His grins at them all.

"I've seen you in potions," Rabastan argues. "You're bloody terrible. You'd never be able to make a polyjuice potion." A part of him felt guilty for talking about Narcissa like this. He actually genuinely liked her, even as just a friend. But it was all just talk. He had to hold his own with this group, and they required crude talk as the price of admission. Yaxley would never go through with this. He was too much a coward to risk Bellatrix's wrath.

"Yeah, but there's a squirrelly little fourth year who if you pay him, he can make you any potion you want. Snape. And a night with Narcissa would be worth a few galleons."

"You know, Corban, that's not the worst idea I've ever heard. As long as Lucius was distracted so that he didn't stumble upon ya, you could actually get away with it." Antonin strokes his chin thoughtfully. "Rabs, you could do the same thing with Bella. You could be the one to actually achieve the trifecta. Get all three Blacks in the bag."

Rabastan scoffs. "I have never had any desire to fuck Bellatrix Black," he says. "Even without her being my future sister-in-law or my brother's girlfriend. She's a bitch and I have no way of knowing what she's picked up from sleeping with Gibbon. I prefer the girls I sleep with to actually act like girls. Bella acts like a man in a dress. Not what does it for me."

"A good looking dress, though," Antonin grins.

"Together is the best way," Selwyn says. "I agree with Yaxley on that. There's something about sisters. There's something about _those_ sisters. I mean, all three at once would have been the ideal, but I'm not sure I want to stick my cock in a muggle-lover. It might contaminate it."

"And we all know what a shame that would be," Rabstan says, putting out his cigarette and grabbing a new one. "I can picture all the mournful girls now, weeping over your contaminated little prick."

Selwyn throws a poker chip at him. "You're the one who fucked her."

"And the girls are still begging for more," Rabastan says with a grin.

"I think you can tell a lot about a guy," Antonin says, sinking into a chair and tapping his cigarette, "in his answer to the question of which Black sister he'd want to fuck. A guy who chooses Andromeda, well, he likes to feel a bit superior about himself. Likes to be in control. Maybe even got a bit of a tendency for violence- all theoretical speculation, of course. Now if you choose the little blonde, you're just looking for a good time. A real good time. A _real_ good time, with her sweet little mouth. But if you choose Bellatrix, well that's the most telling of all. That means you're a sadist. You want to be as good as a dog on a leash, whipped around by a girl."

Yaxley snickers. "Says a lot about your brother, Rabs, that's for sure."

"Yeah, you can shut up about my brother," he says sharply.

"Says a lot about Lucius, too," Yaxley continues. "But mostly about Rodolphus."

Rabastan flicks his cigarette at Yaxley, standing. "I said, you can shut up about my brother."

"You looking for a fight here, Lestrange?" Yaxley asks, swatting at the cigarette as it lands on his arm.

"Precisely the opposite, Yaxley, so shut your mouth before it comes to that. I'm the better dueler and I won't hesitate to send you to the hospital wing if you keep flapping on about my brother."

"Fine," Yaxley says. "Fine. I'll stop talking about your brother, but you're going to help me, Lestrange, when the time comes."

"Help you with what?" he grumbles.

"Keep Lucius out of the way," Yaxley says with a grin. "So I can see for myself what the fuss about little Cissa Black is."

"Distract him yourself," Rabastan grumbles, sitting back down.

"You're the one whose friends with him," Yaxley says firmly. "So the job falls on your shoulders. Time to pull your weight for the group."

"For you, you mean," Antonin snorts.

"Hey, if this works, maybe I'll let you tag in for a round," Yaxley grins.

Antonin gives a sort of side-smile. "Maybe," he says. "If the fuss is worth it."

"Yeah, I'm good with Corban being the guinea pig," Selwyn says. "And then I want my turn, too."

Rabastan rolls his eyes. "You all have too much of a fixation on one girl." If Rabastan was being honest with himself, it made him a bit queasy to think about them tricking Narcissa, even if he was the original one to have done so. Maybe he wanted her all to himself. Or maybe he actually did care about her as a friend. Let them go after Bellatrix. She was a bitch anyways and he didn't care what they did to her. That was the problem, though. Even if they did want the eldest Black sister, she was too intimidating for them to risk it. Narcissa, damn her, was too easy a target. Too trusting and too pretty with her bright eyes. "Maybe if you all got yourselves girlfriends, you wouldn't have all this pent up sexual frustration."

"I don't see you with a girlfriend, either," Antonin states. "You in or you out, Rabs? And just know that this decision will affect your standing with the group."

Rabastan grumbles, having genuinely enjoyed his time with the older boys and the promise that they held. "I'm in," he says, frustrated.

The other three boys grin at him and Antonin clasps him on the back in a welcoming manner.


	151. Chapter 151

"Barty, you have to be there. Father wrote and he's going to be there. Tom Riddle, Rabs. Tom Riddle."

"God, I know, Bella. And believe you me, I would be there if I could," Barty groans as they walk out of their transfiguration class. "It's my damn bastard father. He's upset about something-hell knows what about this time- but he doesn't want to go. And if Father's not going, so that means me and mums aren't either. I didn't even do anything this time."

"You swear to me, junior?" Bellatrix demands. "You promise you didn't do anything?"

"Call me junior again, and I will do something," Barty growls.

Bellatrix smiles, liking how she can get under his skin in one word. "Barty, you have to come."

"I don't know how," Barty says, looking truly mournful. "Bella, I would be there right now if I had the choice. You know that. But I can't convince my father. He's an ass and he never listens to me. If it was mum, I wouldn't have a problem at all. But you know the old man doesn't care for my happiness."

"Work on him," Bellatrix demands. "Do everything you can, Barty. Seriously. I need you there. I need someone who cares as much as I do."

"The other guys will be there."

"Yeah, but they don't feel it in quite the same way, do they? Not like us. I need someone there that feels the same."

"I'll do everything I can," Barty promises. "Bella, you know I will. I'd chop off my left arm right now if it meant hearing Tom Riddle speak again. He's incredible. Maybe I can sneak out. Father can do his worst afterwards, but at least I'll get to see him."

Bellatrix smiles and nods. "Just be there."

Barty grins, looking down and nodding as well. "So…" he says. "You and Rods…?"

"Are better," she confirms. "And you were right. I didn't want to say it, but you were."

"We'll leave it at that, then."

"Thanks, Barty."

Barty nods. "I'll be at your family's party," he promises. "I want to see him, too. I'll be there."


	152. Chapter 152

"Rabs, I think we need to talk," Rodolphus says, hurrying to catch up to his brother in the hallway. "Will you slow down, kid? Not trying to run a marathon here."

Rabastan slows slightly, but still keeps a fast pace. "I don't want to talk, Rods. I'm meeting up with Anton and he's going to show me a spell he's been working on."

"That's what I want to talk to you about, Rabs," Rodolphus says. "I'm, well, concerned about that group that you've been hanging out with. They're not good news."

"Well, they're my friends, so you're going to have to get used to that."

Rodolphus frowns, seeing how unaffected Rabastan is by his concern. "What happened to you hanging out with me and Bella? With Lucius and Barty and Regs?"

"Those are your friends, not mine," he replies loosely. "Besides, I don't like Bella. Or Lucius, really. Barty can be snotty, too. Regs is fine."

Rodolphus sighs. "You're going to have to let go of your issues with Bella sooner or later. If she's what's driving you away from hanging out with us, we can work on that-"

"She's a bitch and I don't like her." Rabastan's voice is dispassionate, and that somehow makes it worse. "I'm never going to like her. And as I said before, those are _your_ friends. Not mine."

"But that group that you're hanging out with is nothing but trouble. They aren't a good group of guys."

"Then I'm not either," Rabstan, still completely unconcerned. "Now, leave it be, Rods. Go back to your girlfriend and let me on already. I'm not a child and you don't get to choose my friends for me."

"I'm your older brother. Let me worry about you. Things just seem to have gotten derailed since everything with Andi. I just want to make sure you're alright."

Rabastan finally stops to face Rodolphus, a strange smirk on his face. "I got over Andi," he says. "Cleared her of my system. You don't have to worry about that."

"Oh. Uh, good. Well, good. I'm glad, Rabs. That's, uh, a step in the right direction."

"Keep your worrying to yourself, Rods. I can handle myself. And I don't want to hear it about my friends, okay? Go deal with your own problems. They're far worse than mine." Rabastan turns from Rodolphus and heads off quickly, not caring to hear anything else that Rodolphus has to say.

Rodolphus stands there for a moment, surprised and concerned with how much his younger brother had changed in just the past six months. He hardly recognized him. He shakes his head and heads back down to the commons. He sees Bellatrix sitting in the corner and goes to join her.

"Everything alright, Rods?" Bellatrix asks when he comes to sit by her. "You look… perturbed."

Rodolphus sighs and shrugs. "Just a little run-in with my brother. Don't know what to make of it."

"What about Rabs?" Bellatrix asks. He appreciates the question, knowing that she doesn't much like his brother.

"He's been hanging out with Anton and Corban and the works and I just tried to talk to him about it, and he just shut me down completely. He wasn't even angry or anything… He didn't care at all what I had to say."

"I hate that group of boys," Bellatrix's voice comes in a low growl. Her fist is clenched and Rodolphus is taken aback by the sudden intense amount of anger coming from her.

"Yeah, I don't think they're good news. I mean, Anton used to be alright, but for the past year or two, they've been nothing short of vandals and drunks. I don't want Rabs getting roped into that."

"Well, maybe they have a lot in common," Bellatrix says, but looks a bit ashamed when Rodolphus looks to her sharply.

"What do you mean by that?" He tries his best to restrain his voice, but it still comes out angry.

"I talked to Cissa about what happened between her and Rabs. I know all about it, although she made me promise not to murder him. Well, Yaxley and Antonin they, as well as August, they tried to rape Cissa two years ago. Cornered her in one of the hallways and tore her clothes and if Lucius hadn't have found them and gotten Cissa out of there, they would have destroyed her."

"Are you insinuating that Rabs raped Cissa?" Rodolphus says tightly, his teeth clenching.

Bellatrix pauses for a moment, considering. "He lied to her, Rods. After everything my family went through. After what _Cissa_ had gone through. He lied to her to get her to sleep with him. Because he knew that that was the only way he'd get Cissa to sleep with him. She was the most vulnerable she's ever been in her entire life and he didn't give a damn. And the only reason I'm not murdering him is for her sake, because honestly, I hate him. I hate what he did to her. And I don't forgive him."

"Are you insinuating that Rabs raped her?" Rodolphus asks again, his voice low.

"I'm not insinuating anything," Bellatrix says, her face bending into a scowl. "Rabastan raped my sister. There. I've said it out right."

Rodolphus stands, shaking his head. "I don't know how you could say that after everything."

"She was shaking like a shadow, Rods! Trembling at any sound and tossing around with nightmares every night! You've seen her with Lucius. You know that Cissa would _never_ do anything to break that relationship. You think she'd sleep with Rabs willingly? The hell she would. She only did it because your damned brother lied to her and told her she'd be shaming her family if she didn't. That doesn't sound consensual to me."

"They're friends, Bella," Rodolphus says with a growl of his own. "_Friends_. Just because they slept together doesn't mean that he raped her. He was in a vulnerable place, too! You just didn't see him. You think they'd be friends still if he forced himself on her?"

"You're an idiot," Bellatrix grumbles, shaking his head. "You'd protect him no matter what he's done."

"Just like you'll protect your sister?" Rodolphus asks her bluntly. "He's my brother, Bella. And I know him. He'd never hurt anyone, much less rape someone. You two have had it out for each other for forever and I'm sick of it. I ignored Rabs for long enough when maybe I shouldn't have. You cheated on me, Bella. Multiple times. And I let it slide. I didn't do anything, even when you were messing around behind my back and making me a fool. Well, you know what, this crosses the line. We're through, Bella. We're over."

"You're breaking up with me for telling the truth?" Bellatrix demands.

"I'm breaking up with you for being so self centered that you never realize who you hurt!" Rodolphus screams. "We're done, Bella. We're over. I've had enough of this sick game."

Rodolphus storms up to the boys' dormitory, ignoring all the looks from his outburst and not looking back at Bellatrix. He had been patient for long enough. This was too far. This was too much.


	153. Chapter 153

"I don't have to ask if we're going to the Winter Ball, do I?" Narcissa asks, resting against Lucius's chest as he tries to read from his textbook, one arm wrapped around her.

"Of course we're going," Lucius laughs. "Unless you'd like me to ask you in a grand way. I can arrange something along those lines."

"No, I don't need anything grand this time," Narcissa says. She traces shapes on his leg. "I just like hearing you ask."

Lucius smiles, setting down his text book. "Hey, Cissa," he says softly.

"Yeah?"

"Will you go with me to the school ball?"

She smiles and nods. "Of course, Lucius. I'd go anywhere with you. Especially a ball."

"You were made for balls," Lucius assures her. "And made for distracting me from doing my homework."

"Homework is boring. I'm more fun."

He laughs again and nods, kissing the top of her head. "That's true, my darling. But I still have to do my homework. And I know for a fact that you have a Herbology assignment that you haven't finished yet."

"I hate Herbology. Hate it, hate it, hate it. Don't make me do it. It's a terribly boring assignment about magical fungi. _Fungi_, Lucius! Don't make me do it."

"You've got to do your homework, Cissa," Lucius says, kissing the top of her head. "Just like I've got to do mine. But you can do it right here beside me and I can help you through the most boring parts."

"How lucky I am to have an older and wiser boyfriend," Narcissa says, kissing his hand in return.

Lucius smiles. "Homework, Cissa."

"Fine," she says with a grumble. "Fine, fine, fine. You're a terrible boyfriend making me do this." She grabs her pack and pulls out her Herbology textbook, muttering angrily as she opens it and grabbing some parchment as well.

"I'm the perfect boyfriend," Lucius says with a shake of the head. "Terribly handsome and incredibly supportive. Now let me read this passage, darling."

Narcissa sighs, but starts working on her own assignment. Five minutes into it and Lucius tangles his hand in his hair subconsciously. Narcissa smiles at the touch, relieved just as much to feel him as he was to touch her. She leans back against him, working through her assignment.

Lucius finishes first, an hour later, setting his book aside and leaning back in the chair, letting Narcissa lean back against them. He closes his eyes and before Narcissa finishes her Herbology assignment, she hears soft snores coming from behind her. She smiles softly, finishing up her paper quickly before turning back to Lucius and kissing him gently. The snores stop and Lucius opens his eyes, smiling. "Did I fall asleep?"

"You push yourself too hard," Narcissa says, kissing the corner of his jaw.

"Mm, I like waking up this way," he says sleepily. "Did you finish your assignment?"

Narcissa rolls her eyes. "I did," she says with a nod. "And you finished yours. So I am no longer a distraction."

He smiles softly, his eyes still heavy. She kisses him again tenderly. "I sewed my own dress, Lucius," she says proudly. "For the Winter Ball. I did it all by myself."

"You're going to look wonderful in it," he promises her. "The most beautiful thing."

Narcissa smiles, laughing softly to herself. "Alright, my darling. To bed with you. I won't have you falling asleep on me again."

Lucius laughs softly but nods. "I'm sorry I fell asleep."

"You deserve rest," Narcissa says. "I'll keep you up some other night."

"Is that a promise?" he grins, packing his things up and looking to her.

"Absolutely."


	154. Chapter 154

"Damnable, bloody _asshole_," Bellatrix slashes at the dummies, furious in her wand work. "Goddamn idiot boy. Asshole, asshole, asshole." She was covered in sweat and she knew it was long after curfew, but she didn't care. She didn't give a damn about anything right now except those dummies in front of her.

How dare Rodolphus break up with her. And for saying nothing more than what was true! Rabastan was a little shit. He had hurt Cissy, had genuinely hurt her, and Rodolphus refused to admit that his brother was an asshole. She was sick of him getting away with whatever he wanted. If he hadn't been such a brute, maybe Andi wouldn't have gone after the goddamn mudblood. Maybe her family wouldn't have been torn apart. And then it wasn't enough for him to ruin Andi, he had to go after Cissy, too. Damn him, damn him, damn him. Damn both of them.

But they were still betrothed, her and Rodolphus.

Damn that. What was she supposed to do? Father would never break off the betrothal. Especially not now, not after what Andi did. She wouldn't marry him. And she could rest assured that he wouldn't want to marry her now, either. And he had said that if she didn't want to marry him, that he would go to his parents and work it out. He'd still do that. There's no way he'd marry her now.

Damn, idiot boy. He had been an idiot this entire time and she had just refused to believe it. He had, after all, stuck by her while she cuckolded him. She had thought that he really loved her, that he was just trying to make things work, but that wasn't true. He was just too much of an idiot. So damn him, she'd rid herself of Rodolphus Lestrange forever.

She was better alone, anyways. She could concentrate on what was really important. Joining Tom Riddle. That was the only thing in the world that really mattered. Tom Riddle.

Bellatrix blasts at more dummies until she's exhausted. She leaves the room of requirement covered in sweat, but with a new found conviction. She would finish school early, devote herself entirely to it. Anything to get to Tom Riddle sooner. She didn't have any purpose but him. He was all that mattered.


	155. Chapter 155

The night of the winter ball, Rodolphus lays back on his bed, shooting spells onto the bunk above him. He felt miserable. And angry. And he hated being angry. It made him feel even more miserable. He wasn't going to think about it. He wasn't going to talk about it. Damn the rumors. They'd just assume that he had finally had enough with Bellatrix's cheating.

He continues to try and distract himself from his thoughts as Rabastan comes in, knocking first, but not bothering to wait for an answer. Rabastan is dressed in a tuxedo and formal cloak. "Hey, Rods, where are the ties mum sent?" He stops when he sees Rodolphus on the bed. "You should get ready soon. Unless you and Bella are planning a late arrival."

"I'm not going," Rodolphus says. "And, more specifically, I'm not going with Bella."

Rabastan snorts. "What? She too good to go to the ball with you? Decided she's had enough wearing dresses?"

"We broke up."

"You and Bella?" Rabastan says, a grin spreading across his face. "You're kidding me. About damn time, Rods. I'm proud of you."

Rodolphus doesn't respond, shooting another spell at the bottom of the bunk.

"You should come down," Rabastan urges. "Play the field. This is the best looking these girls will be and you can really look them over. Find one that suits you."

"I'm not interested."

"C'mon, Rods. You're finally free of the bitch, let's get out and celebrate. You could have your pick of any of the girls here. Just tell me what you like, and I'll wingman for you. You don't have to sleep alone tonight. What's your type? Besides for, of course, crazy bitch?"

"I'm not interested," Rodolphus says again.

"Then come down and hang out with me and my friends," Rabastan offers. "We'll at least get you drunk, and that's almost as good."

"You know they tried to rape Cissa, don't you?" Rodolphus says, sitting up. "Those 'friends' of yours. And Cissa's your friend, your real friend, so I don't know what you think you're doing hanging out with that lot."

"Is this animosity coming from Bella?" Rabastan asks. "Is that what she said about them? Because you've got the wrong idea about them. And you're just too stuck in your way of thinking to really deal with it. But I'm not gonna push it. Mostly because I'm glad that you finally came to your senses and dumped Bellatrix the bitch."

Rodolphus sighs and sinks back down onto his bed. "The ties are in my trunk. Under my bed."

Rabastan grins, digging through Rodolphus's things until he's found the bowtie he's after. "Come down, Rods. Come celebrate with me."

"No, Rabs. I'm not interested."

"Fine," Rabastan says, rolling his eyes. "Then tonight I drink in your honor. Tonight I celebrate for two."

Rodolphus sighs and lets his brother go. He still felt miserable, but he had no idea what the cure for this kind of feeling was. At least soon he'd be home and he could just have some quiet for a while. That was, of course, until the Black family's ball. He'd have to come up with some strategy for that. He'd have to come up with some strategy for his betrothal in general.


	156. Chapter 156

"My god," Lucius says, shaking his head as Narcissa comes down the stairs. She had finished her dress and was utterly delighted by how it had turned out. It was by far the most mature dress she had ever worn, and she had gotten away with it by crafting it herself instead of relying on mother to pick one out for her. The front of the dress dipped down low, reaching almost her navel, and was carefully cut and sewn to match every curve of her body. It hugged her hips and was draped elegantly so that it swished each time she took a step. The dress was completely backless, a point she decided to emphasize by piling her hair high with curls and small little rhinestones, showing off the length of her neck and the careful curve of her spine. "My god," Lucius repeats, staring at her. "Narcissa… my god."

Narcissa smiles and goes to him, kissing his chin. "How do I look, my darling?"

"Narcissa, I don't… I can't… I think you've struck me dumb." He shakes his head, looking down at her and smiling. "Darling, I knew you were talented, but this is beyond even what I could have imagined. Are you sure you didn't simply magic this dress and I'm looking at an illusion right now?"

"I spent so long on this dress, Lucius, don't you even pretend that it isn't real."

Lucius laughs and kisses her gently. "You look beautiful, Narcissa. The dress is perfect. It's absolutely perfect. And so are you."

"Mmm," Narcissa says kissing him back. "I mean, I liked it, but I think you could do even better on the flattery. I want some originality. Some poetry."

Lucius shakes his head with a laugh. He leans in and whispers in her ear, "I'll save the poetry for later," he says, "when I tear that dress off of you."

Despite their history of intimacy, Narcissa still finds herself blushing. "You ruin this dress and I'll murder you," she says, but she pulls him into a deep kiss, biting his bottom lip and tugging on it.

"You might just have to murder me," Lucius says, sliding an arm around her her bare back. "Because I don't think I can resist you when you look like that."

"Then I'm going to have to wear you out with dancing and you'll never get the chance to touch my dress."

"Oh, I could dance with you all night, too," Lucius agrees, swaying with her. "That'll give me just as much of a thrill. You're a wonderful dancer."

"Then let's get to it, my darling. I made this dress for more than just your eyes. I deserve to be shown off. I _demand_ to be shown off. Let's go down." She continues to sway with him, loving the slow motion of their bodies.

"Once dance here, and then we can go down," Lucius compromises.

Narcissa leans against his chest, breathing him in. "Then I'm using your heart beat to keep the beat," she says. "Although I'd prefer if you sang to me."

Lucius chuckles softly. "I'm a terrible singer, Cissa," he says. "But you can use my heart beat. Although I can't guarantee I can keep it at the pace for a slow dance. Not with you near."

She looks up at him and smiles. "You really like the dress?" she asks.

"My beautiful, enchanting Narcissa," he says, kissing her forehead. "I absolutely love it."

Narcissa's smile grows and she leans back into him, dancing with him slowly. The two of them keep an even pace with each other, synchronized. They don't even bother talking, just existing for a moment in each other's arms.

"Alright, enough of that," Lucius says with a grin. "Let's go show you off. Raise jealous brows of every girl as they pine for your dress and every guy as they pine for you."

"Just so long as they know that I'm yours. All yours and no one else's."

"You're all mine? Beautiful girl like you?"

"All yours," Narcissa promises him, pulling him down for a kiss. "I'll have it carved into my forehead if that's what it takes. The whole world will know I'm yours."

"I think a ring will do the same thing," Lucius smiles. "And it'll be far less painful."

"Well, once you get said-ring, let me know," Narcissa says, straightening his tie. "And make sure it's a gaudy thing. With a sparkling diamond. And in my size."

"I promise," he says, letting her fix his clothing. "I'll buy you the most beautiful ring in the world. Now, come down and dance with me, Narcissa. I want to dance."

Narcissa laughs and slides her hand into his, the two of them take off to the great hall, wild smiles on their faces and nearly running with excitement.


	157. Chapter 157

"Tonight," Yaxley says, coming to the table and nearly slamming down his glass of bin juice. "God, it's gotta be tonight. I mean just _look_ at her. She's practically begging for it."

Rabastan looks over to where Yaxley is gesturing and sees Narcissa wrapped up in Lucius's arms, not a care in the world. The dress she wore, though… Rabastan had to admit that Narcissa Black stole the show tonight. None of the other girls even compared to her. Narcissa was the only one to understand that this ball was a performance, and in a dress like that, she was putting on a show. Rabastan caught his own heart quickening.

"That is a fine sight," Antonin agrees loosely. "But I don't think you're going to be able to get Lucius out of the way for what you have in mind, Corban. There's no distraction in the world that could keep him away from _that_."

"She wants me," Yaxley says, stirring his drink and staring at Narcissa. "Oh, she's playing games, but she wants me. No girl wears a dress like that unless she's trying to catch someone's eye. And she's caught mine, that's for sure. She's caught mine. Lucius is an idiot for letting her parade about like that. Can't he tell that she's just begging for someone to come and snatch her from him?"

"They seem pretty in love to me," Rabastan says, but he finds himself staring at the blonde girl almost as hard as Yaxley is. "I don't think she's flouting about for anyone but Lucius, Yaxley. You've got your mind all twisted."

"Oh, no, Lestrange. She's playing games alright. Just testing to see how much she can tease me. Seeing how much I can take."

Rabastan rolls his eyes, snatching Selwyn's bottle of gin and pouring himself a drink.

"Maybe it's me she's flirting with," Selwyn says. "I mean, out of the two of us, I'm much more handsome by far. And I've caught her looking my way quite a few times at the table at lunch. There was a day she sat with me and Avery and she was all over me. Practically sitting on my lap. If Lucius hadn't interrupted us then, who knows where me and little Cissa Black would be right now."

"If she wanted you, she'd be with you," Rabastan says, taking an angry drink from his glass. "Go on, ask her to dance. Watch her turn you down."

"Yeah, in front of Lucius," Selwyn says. "But she wants me. Bet she thinks about me at night."

"You're insane. Both of you."

"I'm sensing some hostility," Antonin says, leaning back in his chair. "Is this jealousy I see on you, Lestrange?"

Rabastan snorts. "In case you've forgotten, I've already had her, Anton. Twice."

"Longing for a third time, are we?" Anton replies with a grin.

Rabastan doesn't reply, taking a long drink. He breaks his stare from Narcissa, unwillingly looking out at the rest of the room.

"Tonight," Yaxley says again insistently. "I want her tonight. I want that dress on the floor besides my bed and her _in_ my bed."

"And what are you going to do about Lucius, huh?" Selwyn asks. "He's not going to let her out of his sight tonight. And what about that polyjuice? Do you even have that yet?"

"That greasy little boy says he needs until after winter break," Yaxley moans. "There are some supplies or something he has to gather from home."

"Well, then, your night of passion is just going to have to wait."

"But look at her!" Yaxley demands and Rabastan finds his eyes going back to Narcissa. There was something about her tonight. She seemed to be glowing, her face in a constant smile. But Yaxley was wrong. That look wasn't for anyone in the world but Lucius, and Rabastan found himself pushing down feelings of jealousy.

Rabastan stands, looking to the rest of the table. "Well, boys, I'm going to ask her to dance."

"You're going to do what?" Selwyn asks.

"Unlike the rest of you," Rabastan says with a grin, "I'm actually friends with the girl." He heads off to Narcissa's blonde little frame, not bothering to watch their faces. He shoves his hand in his pockets, wiping them off quickly. He felt suddenly nervous approaching her, but that fades when she catches sight at him, her smile growing.

"Rabs!" she says pleasantly and Rabastan ignores the suspicious look that Lucius gives him.

"Hiya, Cissa," Rabastan says, smiling at her coolly. "Was wondering if I could steal you for a dance? That is, of course, if your boyfriend is alright with it."

"What do you say, Lucius?" Narcissa asks, sliding her arms around his neck and kissing his chin. "Let Rabastan steal me for a dance?"

Lucius looks at Rabastan coldly, but he softens looking down at Narcissa. "One dance," he says. "And only if he's respectful. He steps a toe out of line, and I'm swooping in to save you."

Narcissa laughs, kissing him. "Rabastan will be a perfect gentleman," she promises him, "and will return me, safe and sound, into your arms. after one dance."

He kisses her back gently and Rabastan looks away. The two of them had a way of making every moment feel incredibly intimate and he felt invasive intruding on them. Narcissa breaks from Lucius's arms after a moment and takes Rabastan's hand, pulling him out to the dance floor.

Narcissa slides her arms around Rabastan's neck loosely, smiling at him. "Well, don't you look handsome tonight, Rabastan Lestrange. All dressed up like that."

Rabastan shakes his head, a reckless grin growing on his face. "Narcissa, you look beautiful. Truly beautiful."

Narcissa leans in and whispers conspiratorial. "I made this dress myself," she tells him. "All on my own. Do you like it?"

Rabastan laughs. "You did a wonderful job, Cissa. It looks great."

Narcissa grins. "I'm very proud of it and I'm intent on telling everyone."

"Well, let's give you a spin, really show it off," Rabastan says, holding her out and spinning her before catching her again.

"How'd it look?"

"Narcissa, you look fantastic. And the dress looks fantastic. And you _in_ the dress looks fantastic."

Narcissa smiles, wrapping her arms around him again. "Ah, I love the sounds of flattery," she says. "Music to my ears."

Rabastan laughs, smiling down at Narcissa. It was so easy to like her, to really like her. Even knowing that Lucius was watching him like a hawk right now. "I'll flatter you as much as you want, Cissa. All night, if you want me to."

"Careful, Rabs," Narcissa says, sliding her hand down to tap his chest warningly. "You're getting dangerously close to getting romantic there."

"I'll consider myself on cautionary guard," Rabastan says, spinning with her gently, "but you don't make it easy, Cissa. Especially not tonight. Cissa, you look incredible."

"I don't do this lightly, but Rabastan Lestrange, I hereby revoke your right to flatter me," Narcissa says, shaking her head.

"That bad, huh?" Rabastan laughs. "Forgive me, Cissa, but you're really the one to blame for my behavior."

"Me?" Narcissa says. Her lips part in shock and Rabastan smiles at the trait, liking how delicate her mouth looks. "How on earth are you going to pin your bad behavior on me?"

"You're irresistible, Cissa. I've been doing my best to behave myself tonight, but that's a difficult thing to do when you are genuinely the most beautiful in the room."

"Rabastan, if you keep going on like this, I'm going to get the wrong idea about how you feel about me. And we can't have that, because I like having you as a friend. But I can't have friends who flirt so shamelessly."

"Cissa, Cissa, Cissa," Rabastan says. "You've got it all wrong there, kiddo. I'm flirting with you strictly platonically. As a friend. Nothing romantic here at all. Because I don't have feelings for you. Not in the slightest. So there's no harm in a little flirting."

"That's too bad, Mr. Lestrange, because I've already revoked your flattery privileges. And that goes for flirting rights as well." She sticks out her chin at him and Rabastan stifles the urge to lean in and kiss her.

Rabastan holds a hand to his chest, pained. "Don't do this to me, Cissa. You're the only pretty girl friend I have. I can't lose you. You're all I got."

"That's too bad, Rabs," Narissa says dramatically. "You should have thought about that before you called me beautiful."

Rabastan grins at her. "Alright, Cissa, if that's what it's going to cost me. I take it back. You're not beautiful. There, can we be friends again?"

"Don't you dare say that!" Narcissa huffs. "Do you know how long I worked on this dress? Or how long it took to get ready today?"

Rabastan laughs, looking down at her. "You're impossible, Cissa. Absolutely impossible."

Narcissa returns his laugh with a smile. "Alright, here are my conditions: you tell me I'm beautiful and we can be friends again."

"Fine," Rabastan sighs. "Fine, Cissa, you win. You're the most beautiful girl in the world. Now can we be friends?"

"Absolutely," she says with a smile.

"Now, did you really just call me Mr. Lestrange-?"

"Alright, I think that's enough of that," Lucius says and Rabastan turns to look at the tall seventh year. "I'd like my girlfriend back, if you don't mind."

Rabastan reluctantly lets Narcissa out of his arms, frowning as she throws her arms around Lucius excitedly. "I'll see you around, Cissa. Have a fun night."

"You too, Rabs," Narcissa says, already wrapped back in Lucius's arms.

He shakes his head, walking back to the table with his friends. He grins at them and sinks into his chair, grabbing his gin as they shake their heads in dismay.

"You think she'd dance with me if I asked?" Selwyn asks, sitting back, a hungry look in his eyes.

Antonin snorts. "Lucius would sooner slug you," he assures you.

"God, I want her tonight," Yaxley moans, shaking his head, still staring at the swirling green of Narcissa Black.

_Me, too_, Rabastan admits to himself. _Me, too_.


	158. Chapter 158

"Well, look who's back," Rosier says, grinning as Bellatrix slips into his room.

"Shut up and take off your pants," Bellatrix commands, unbuttoning her shirt. "This'll be a lot easier to stomach if you don't say anything."

"I didn't think I'd see you back here after that run in with Rodolphus," Rosier says, getting out of bed and taking off his pants eagerly. "Isn't your boyfriend going to be upset if he finds out about this?"

"He's not my boyfriend anymore," Bellatrix says, pushing him back on the bed and straddling him, pulling his shirt off over his head and kissing him.

Rosier grins, kissing her back. "So you're saying that there's an opening?"

"Not for you," Bellatrix says, pulling off her shirt to match. "I'm only using you for the sex."

"Well, I do like the sex."

"And the sex would be even better if you would just shut the hell up." She runs a hand down his body, biting his lip sharply and raking her nails along his skin.

"Oh, you're in a mood tonight," Rosier says, grabbing her by her waist and spinning her back against the bed and biting her neck.

"I am, so shut up, Evan, and make me forget my problems."

"With pleasure," he says, grabbing her legs and pulling them apart so that he can push inside her. This was a mistake. Of course Bellatrix knew that. She was angry and feeling stupid and this was a bad decision but she didn't care. This felt good. Well, it felt good to be distracted and this was the easiest way.

Rosier is hard and heavy against her. There wasn't much elegance there, but he was rough with her and she liked that he didn't hold back. He was better than Gibbon, at least.

"You sure you aren't looking for a boyfriend?" Rosier asks, his breath hot against her skin.

"Evan, shut up." Bellatrix runs her nails against his back, leaving tracks of blood. "You couldn't handle me and you know it. So don't push your luck here. I'd make you miserable, so let's just enjoy this. Okay?"

Rosier grunts, his body arching against hers. "Fine. Now, shut up."

Bellatrix rolls her eyes, rocking her body against his, working him in even deeper.

She could afford to make a mistake or two. Until she got home and saw Tom Riddle again. Until she had something real to get her mind off of Rodolphus Lestrange.


	159. Chapter 159

Lucius kisses Narcissa gently, tracing her face with his thumb. "I'll see you soon, my darling," he says as they stand in the hallway of the train. "And I promise to spend every moment away from you looking for the most perfect christmas present."

Narcissa wraps her arms around his chest. "I love you," she says softly.

"I know, my darling," he says with a smile. "And I love you, too. Promise me you'll keep out of trouble."

"Only until I have you back to save me from it," She smiles, pecking his chin.

He laughs softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. He pulls her in for one last before seeing his parents on the platform. "I've got to go, but I'll see you at your family's christmas ball."

"Mmm, I'll wear something just for you," she says with a grin.

"Nothing will ever compare to that dress from the school ball." He shakes his head, taking a step down the steps.

"We'll see about that, Lucius Malfoy," she pouts. "There are so many dresses in the world. I can't have peaked already."

"Alright," he laughs. "Alright. But you're going to look beautiful no matter what you wear."

"I know just the thing," Narcissa says with a mischievous smile.

Lucius laughs. "I've got to go, darling. But I can't wait to see it." She bends down to kiss him one last time and he kisses her back gently. He breaks it off after a moment and goes join his parents, still smiling.

Demelza holds out an arm for her son, kissing his cheek. "Is that her," she asks with a smile, nodding to where Narcissa is hopping off of the train and skipping to her own family. "She's a pretty little thing, that one."

"She's the most beautiful girl in the world," Lucius nods, grinning after the bob of blonde hair.

"The Blacks are a good family," Abraxas says. Although he's agreeing with them, his voice still comes in a bit of a grumble.

"Did you finalize it?" Lucius asks his parents. "The betrothal?"

"Yes, my darling," Demelza says, squeezing his hand. "It's all been sorted out. You're positive that girl is the one?"

"Mother, I'm absolutely positive," Lucius assures her. "She's the most perfect girl in the world and I'm in love with her."

"Love," Abraxas snorts. "As if that played any role in a successful marriage." Demelza glares at her and he responds by kissing her gently. "Our love was just a delightful plus."

"Father, she's perfect for me," Lucius assures him. "There is not a better pureblood girl in the world. She's beautiful and brilliant, you are going to love her. I'll introduce you when we go to her family's ball. Even you will be impressed, father."

"Alright, alright. I look forward to meeting her. And you're happy. That's what's important.'

"No," Demelza argues. "What's important is the beautiful grandbabies you're going to give me."

Lucius laughs and shakes his head, happy at the news that the betrothal was finalized. Now all he had to do was marry the girl.


	160. Chapter 160

"Come, talk with me, Bellatrix," Cygnus says, holding the door to his office

Bellatrix looks down reluctantly and follows him into the room, plopping down into a chair. She straightens, however, with a look from her father.

"How is school?" he asks her.

"I've decided to graduate early," Bellatrix says. "I'm already ahead in all my classes, and I've spoken with my teachers about moving up to the advanced classes when we get back from winter break. It'll take work, a lot of it, but I'll be ready for the NEWTs by the end of the year."

Cygnus smiles and nods. "Your top of your class as it is," he says. "I'm sure it won't be too much work for you to graduate early. Good. Yes, good. I'm proud of you, Bellatrix. And Narcissa? Has she adjusted well since… our family tragedy?"

"Much better," Bellatrix says, confident in this analysis. "Better even than before. Her grades are nearly perfect and she stays out of trouble. Everyone agrees that she is the shining star of our family. She carries herself well, Father, and is growing out of her childish nature."

Cygnus nods again, going to sit behind his desk. "We'll keep your marriage date for the summer of your seventeenth year," he says with a nod. "That's when it will be expected and it will be easier on your mother that way."

Bellatrix feels her blood go cold. "With Rodolphus?" she asks. "Lestrange?"

"Of course," Cygnus says with a raised eyebrow. "He is your betrothed afterall."

Bellatrix goes silent, staring at her hands. She couldn't say anything. If she said anything, it would boil down to telling her father about Rabastan and Narcissa, and she couldn't trust her father not to take it out on Narcissa. She would do anything to protect Narcissa from that. From the cruciatus curse. She was far too gentle for that. She wouldn't recover the same was Bellatrix herself or even Andi did. Besides, Rodolphus had just returned home. He hadn't had time yet to speak with his parents. She was sure he'd end their relationship officially. And then she'd be free. She was far too old now for a new betrothal. All of them were all set, matched up with other pureblood names. Bellatrix would be free. Free to join Tom Riddle and his cause.

"Is there a problem with that?" Cygnus asks.

"No, Father." She'd be free and no man would own her. No man but Tom Riddle, who she would willingly give devotion to.

Cygnus nods, his mind onto other things. "That boy, Lucius Malfoy, he is a friend of yours, yes?" Bellatrix nods, knowing where this is going. "And how is he? With Narcissa?"

"He cares for her deeply, Father. He is a good choice for her. Probably the best."

He nods, stroking his carefully trimmed beard. "We've been more careful with her selection," he says, "but the Malfoys have been insistent. And they are a good family. A very elite family."

"He'll be perfect for her," Bellatrix nods. _And she'll be happy_. At least one of them deserved to be happy. "He'll take care of her, Father. His family has been so insistent because he really does care for Narcissa. It's a good match. A perfect match."

Cygnus nods. "Go on then," he says, nodding to the door. "Enjoy your break from school."

Bellatrix hurries up and out of the room. She loved her father, but he was stoic that it was hard sometimes to know if he cared for them. It was also hard to tell when something she did would make him upset, or how angry he would get when he was. And she didn't want to think about that right now. She had enough concerns of her own to deal with.


	161. Chapter 161

"I can't marry her," Rodolphus argues with his parents over dinner, ignoring a grinning Rabastan. "Mum, I can't."

"Rodolphus Lestrange, I'm ashamed of you," Amabel Lestrange says, shaking her head. "After all this family has gone through with betrothals, to be acting out now."

"Mum, you don't understand. Bella's-"

"A bloody cheat," Rabastan mutters gleefully to himself. Rodolphus shoots him a dark look.

"Enough, boys," Roderick Lestrange's voice booms. "Rodolphus, your match has been set. I will not hear another word about this."

"But, father-"

Roderick looks at him sharply and Rodolphus sighs angrily, stabbing his mashed potatoes.

"I say screw the Blacks," Rabastan says, pushing away his plate. "Rods could get any girl he wants. What's more, any girl would be better than Bellatrix Black."

"Boys, I have heard enough," Roderick commands. "I will not hear another word on the matter. Not from either of you. Rodolphus, I expect you to do right by this match. And that means overcoming any qualms you might have about the young Bellatrix. You are our eldest, Rodolphus. We expect you to set the example. Uphold the name of our family. Especially after what happened with Rabastan's betrothed."

Rabastan snorts.

"Fine, Father," Rodolphus says through tight teeth. "Fine."

"Make it work, Rodolphus," Roderick continues. "It's a good match."

Rodolphus pushes away his food, standing. "May I be excused?" Roderick waves a hand in dismissal and Rodolphus leaves the dining room, heading up to his own bedroom and sinking onto his bed.

He felt a complicated set of emotions when it came to Bellatrix. Things had been good between them. Even really good for a time. At least he had thought so before finding out that she was sleeping around behind his back. And even then, he had stuck with her. He had believed in her. Trusted her when she said that that hadn't meant anything to her and that she was in love with him. Trusted her when everyone called him an idiot, trusted her, thinking he knew better than all his friends. Trusted her and trusted her and trusted her.

And maybe she didn't break that trust, per say. She didn't cheat on him again. At least, he didn't think she did. No, it was her and Rabs. Those two hated each other, that much was obvious, and he was resentful to both of them for not making it work. Truly, they had been the ones to drive this relationship apart. Always tearing at each other. Arguing and insulting. They were-that is, the two of them _had been-_the two most important people in his life. Now he hardly recognized either of them. Rabastan had changed since Andi left. He was angry and wry and detached. Bellatrix, he supposed, had changed, too. He hadn't known Andromeda very well. I mean, she had made Nick happy, and she had made Rabs happy, too, before devastating him. He just wished she had stayed. He wished that girl had stayed so that the people he loved wouldn't have turned so damn cold around him.

Life with Bellatrix. He used to imagine it. Full of love and partnership. Crazy sex. Joining Tom Riddle together, fighting together. A family somewhere down the road. He knew that Bella didn't really care for kids, or have hopes for a family, but in his dreams, he hoped she'd one day change her mind. If not, that was okay, too. He'd still have Bella and he loved her. Rabs could be the one to pass on the family name.

But now… Now life with Bellatrix felt painful. Restrained. Long shades of grey and piles of resentment. The girl he loved was gone. His friend was gone. Everything now was just… disillusionment.

If Rodolphus was being honest with himself, he was terrified. Lost. He didn't know what he was going to do.


	162. Chapter 162

"The red one," Narcissa says, scurrying around the room. Bellatrix smiles, watching her younger sister frantically trying to get ready for their ball. "No, that's far too revealing. I can't wear that one."

Bellatrix lets out a laugh. "Since when did you care about how revealing your dress was?" she asks. "I thought you liked to show off. In fact, I'm positive that you love showing off. Live for it."

"Lucius is coming tonight," Narcissa says with a huff, throwing another dress onto the already tall pile on her bed.

"Yes," Bellatrix prods. "I'm fairly certain he always comes to our balls. I'm also certain that _he's_ the one you like to dress up for. You love all of his little compliments."

"He wrote to me, if you must know," Narcissa says with a huff. "His parents want to meet me. To really meet me. And I can't meet my future parents-in-law practically naked. I need them to like me. No, I need them to _love_ me."

"Narcissa, of course they'll love you. Everyone has always loved you."

Narcissa rolls her eyes, grabbing a long yellow dress before pulling a face and tossing it into the pile as well. "I know!" she says, her eyes sparking. "I know exactly what I'll wear. It's perfect. Why on earth did I not think of it before." She hurries back into her closet and digs around for a moment before unearthing a long silky blue dress. She presents it to Bellatrix proudly. "Lucius bought it for me. We had our first fight over this dress. There's no way his parents can find offence in a dress that their son picked out."

"Even one that you had a fight over?"

Narcissa shrugs. "The fight was that I had taken off the dress and hadn't put it back on."

Bellatrix rolls her eyes, used to her younger sister's ways by now. She stands, getting out of the way before the tower of dresses decides to collapse, burying her. "Well, I've got to go get ready myself, little monkey. I'm sure that dress will look perfect."

"Getting all dolled up to see Rods?" Narcissa asks, spinning in front of her mirror with her dress. "Well aren't you precious."

"Rodolphus Lestrange and I are through," Bellatrix says, picking up one of Narcissa's dresses that had fallen to the ground and tossing it onto the pile. "Kaputt. No more."

"What?" Narcissa says, spinning to face her. "When did this happen? And more importantly, why didn't you tell me?"

"Recently," Bellatrix says, answering the first question. "A few days before the ball. It seems we've come to an impasse that we weren't able to resolve."

"But you have to fix it," Narcissa says, laying her chosen dress down carefully. "I mean you have to, don't you? The two of you are going to get married, so you can't very well be broken up."

"Oh, I don't expect us to be betrothed for much longer. Rodolphus was quite angry with me when he broke it off. I'm sure he'll go running to his parents and beg for a better match."

"I think you're confusing one Lestrange brother with the other," Narcissa points out. "Rodolphus is in love with you."

"I slept around behind his back, Cissy. And then I called his brother a rapist and a prick. Apparently, however, it was the second charge that was too much for him. I've insulted the boy's honor and he won't be back again. With luck, mother and father won't be able to find me a new match and I will be perfectly free without any husband to hold me down."

"You called Rabs a rapist?" Narcissa asks her angrily. "I knew you were angry about what went down between me and Rabs, but we're friends now. Couldn't you have left that well enough alone."

"No, I couldn't. He lied to you. Used you. Deceived you and tricked you into sleeping with him. I refuse to take back anything I've said about Rabastan Lestrange because he's a tyrant and deserves every word."

Narcissa shakes her head, frustrated. "I knew I shouldn't have told you. I knew you'd make a bigger deal about it than it was. And now you're using me as a scapegoat to sabotage your relationship with Rodolphus. I won't stand for this. It's insulting."

"I'm not using you as a scapegoat, Cissy, it's just that-"

"You are, you insufferable- Do you really think mother and father will let you not marry someone? Really, Trixy? Is that how you're justifying this? Of course they'll make you marry. _Especially_ after Andromeda. But maybe your plan will work here. Maybe you'll be freed of Rodolphus Lestrange, a boy who loves you and was willing to stand by your side throughout all of the crazy you dragged him through. But that doesn't mean you'll be free of marriage! They'll find you someone else. Someone less suitable. Goyle or… or August… or someone terrible, Trixy! An old wizard looking for a young bride. You'll be married one way or the other, even if you've sabotaged this relationship, and it won't be with someone who cares as deeply for you as Rodolphus or someone who is willing to let you be your insane self like Roodlphus does."

As Narcissa talks, her words sink into Bellatrix's skin, affecting her in a way that no one else would have been able to. So few would have described Narcissa as smart, but she was far more intelligent than people gave her credit for. And she was probably the only person in the world that Bellatrix genuinely trusted. Even right now, the words that her little sister was saying struck Bellatrix as insight, protruding through her purposeful blindness.

"I can't apologize, Cissa. I can't take back what I said."

"If someone came to you and called me names, you'd blast them into the ground, wouldn't you?" Narcissa demands.

"Of course, I'd never-"

"Rodolphus was doing the same for his brother," she continues. "He stuck by you through you being an absolute idiot, and then you repay his trust by insulting his brother. You're being daft. You're angry at him for doing exactly the same thing you would have done."

"But I don't want to get married, Cissy. I know you don't understand, but-"

"Because I love Lucius? Because I'd marry him in any condition at any time? You're right. I love him. I'm lucky. But you are lucky, too. Lucky that they didn't betroth you to someone terrible but let you have Rodolphus. Are you really willing to risk whoever they might betroth you to in his stead? Because it might be Goyle. Let me repeat that for you. You might have to go home to that hairy ape-like creature. God, can you imagine having him on top of you, making love to you?" She pulls a face.

"I don't want to get married! At all! To anyone."

"Trixy," Narcissa says sternly. "Grow up. You know that isn't a choice for us."

"If only our damnable parents were reasonable," Bellatrix grumbles.

"Well, they aren't. Now, is there a boy that you actually like? Because maybe we can steer them in that direction, since you've already burned the bridge with Rodolphus and you seem confident that there's no way he'll marry you now, betrothal or no."

"No," Bellatrix says with a sigh, remembering Rodolphus's pledge to be her partner first and foremost. "No, there is no other boy. I just thought… Well, I was angry. That's why I said what I said. But then I didn't apologize because I thought I could have freedom. Rodolphus is… Dammit, I actually love the boy. I just don't want to be someone's wife."

"Better Rodolphus than Goyle."

Bellatrix shakes her head, still undecided on a lot of things. "I have to get ready. Tom Riddle is coming tonight."

"Oooh," Narcissa says. "He's handsome. What about him? No, I'm sure he's already betrothed to some beautiful girl."

"Tom Riddle is not the marrying type," Bellatrix says, feeling suddenly protective. "He'd never be betrothed."

Narcissa sighs dramatically. "Then I suppose you better repair things with Rodolphus. Maybe you don't want to be married, but as far as marriages go, he's probably the best choice you've got."

Bellatrix rolls her eyes, heading to the door and thinking over Narcissa's words. "I've got to get ready. I'll come and get you when it's time to go down."

"Fine, fine," Narcissa says, picking up her dress and swaying before the mirror once more.

Bellatrix heads from the room and into her own, displacing Rodolphus from her thoughts to concentrate on the singular thought of Tom Riddle. He'd soon be near her again and that was far more important than Rodolphus or any apology that she might owe him.

She grabs a tight-fitting black dress that shines like mercury with every slight movement and puts it on, letting it hug her body. She tames her curls into silky straight hair, having learned tricks from her little sister, and lets it fall in a black curtain around her shoulders. Rodolphus and all that could be fixed later. Right now, she just wanted to see Tom Riddle once again.


	163. Chapter 163

Narcissa impatiently goes to see what's taking Bellatrix so long and finds her in front of her mirror, still trying to tame the last of her wild curls. Narcissa sighs and goes to her, holding a hand out for the comb. "Give me that," she demands. Bellatrix hands it over and Narcissa works through Bellatrix's hair. "I swear, you would save years of your life if you just shaved off your hair."

"You're not kidding," Bellatrix snorts.

Despite her complaining, Narcissa hums softly as she straightens out Bellatrix's hair. Once she finishes, she leans down and looks at their faces. "We don't look alike, do we? I mean, you and Andi looked alike. But not you and me."

"That's a blessing, Cissy. You don't want this hair."

Narcissa laughs, nodding. "No, I don't. I love my hair. I wouldn't trade it for anything. But your hair is nice, too. Wild-like. It suits you."

"I'd like it to look not-so-wild tonight."

"Well, I can do that for you," Narcissa smiles, smoothing out Bellatrix's hair down her back. "You look beautiful."

"You do, too, little monkey," Bellatrix says. "The Malfoys will be completely unable to find any fault with you."

Narcissa spins slowly for her, letting the dress catch the light making it look like water running down her body. "Lucius has wonderful taste, doesn't he?"

"Of course he does," Bellatrix says, standing and kissing the top of Narcissa's head. "He chose you."

Narcissa smiles. "Can we go down now? I don't want to make a bad impression."

Bellatrix nods, taking her hand and heading to the door. Narcissa shoves down her nerves as they walk down. She wanted the Malfoys to love her. There was nothing more important than that to her.

"Well, I'm going to go hide until Tom Riddle gets here," Bellatrix says once they enter the ballroom. "Good luck with the Malfoys, little monkey."

Narcissa nods, taking a breath before heading into the fray. Lucius finds her before she can spot him, wrapping his arms around her and kissing behind her ear. "You're wearing my dress," he says and Narcissa turns to him, smiling.

"I never did get a good chance to wear it," she says, wrapping her arms around him. "Someone was being quite a hindrance the last time I tried."

Lucius leans in and kisses her gently. "You look beautiful, Cissa."

She smiles into the kiss, taking his hand and squeezing it. "I thought I was going to finally meet your parents."

Lucius laughs and nods. "Are you ready, darling? They're eager to meet their future daughter-in-law."

Narcissa nods. "Do I look alright?" She asks him nervously.

"You look perfect and it'll be perfect, little Cissa," Lucius assures her. He kisses the top of her head before leading her back through the people to a table in the corner where his parents sit. Narcissa squeezes his hand nervously and he squeezes it back to give her some assurance. "Mother, Father, I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Narcissa Black."

Narcissa gives them a small curtsy, smiling at them. "It's an honor to meet you," she says.

"Oh, little darling, let me get a proper look at you," Demelza says standing and going to them. She takes Narcissa's hands from Lucius and holds them out. "Well, aren't you the most precious thing. So very beautiful. And, if I'm not mistaken, that dress looks familiar to me."

"Your son bought it for me," Narcissa, smiling at Lucius before looking back to Demelza. "I've been waiting for a proper chance to show it off, it's so beautiful."

"Don't give the boy too much credit," Demelza says, holding a hand to her cheek. "I helped him choose it."

Narcissa laughs softly. "Then you have wonderful taste," she says. "Although, I should have already suspected that from the quality of son that you've raised. You've done a wonderful job. He's remarkable."

Demelza smiles, turning to her husband. "I like her. She's darling. We're keeping her."

Lucius smiles proudly, kissing the top of Narcissa's head.

"Now, now. She has to pass my inspection first," Abraxas says, standing up and walking to them. Narcissa looks to Lucius nervously before turning back to Abraxas to face him bravely. Abraxas takes her by the shoulders, looking at her intently and pausing too long for Narcissa's comfort. "Will you take care of my son?" he asks her. "Will you love him and manage his home and give me a grandchild down the line?"

"Yes," Narcissa says with a relieved smile. "Yes, to all of that. With all my heart. I love your son so very much, Mr. Malfoy. I'll be the perfect wife for him. I promise you."

Abraxas smiles and nods. "I believe you," he says and Narcissa smiles at his softness. "Lucius has always had a good ability at knowing what he wants in life, and he came to us and told us that it was you he wanted, more than anything else. I'm glad now to see that our son has made a wonderful decision in the woman he wants to marry and that we were right to trust him. Welcome to the family, Narcissa."

Narcissa smiles and wraps her arms around the man, hugging him. "Lucius, how dare you let me worry about meeting your parents! They're absolutely wonderful and I adore them."

Demelza laughs and pulls Narcissa into her arms next, hugging her tightly. "Oh, little darling, I love you already. Not to mention what beautiful babies you and my son will someday have."

Narcissa laughs softly, going with the two of them to sit back down at their table. Lucius shakes his head, forced to on the opposite side from them.

"Tell us all about yourself, little darling," Demelza says, squeezing her hands. "We want to know everything."

Narcissa laughs, delighted by this couple. "Alright," she says. "But I want to know all about my future parents-in-law, too. And, I want to know all about Lucius as a baby."

Abraxas grins, looking at his son. "Oh, we have stories for you, Narcissa. You'll love them."

"You tell her about the hippogriff, and I'll disown you," Lucius warns, wagging his fingers.

Narcissa turns to Abraxas with a wicked smile. "Tell me," she says. "Oh please, please tell me! I never hear anything embarrassing about Lucius."

Abraxas smiles. "Well, then, Narcissa, we'll have to tell you all of our stories."

Narcissa laughs with a nod, happy that her meeting with Lucius's parents is going better than she even imagined, and loving the sweet little couple dearly.


	164. Chapter 164

"This party is miserable," Gibbon says, sinking down at their table.

Rabastan nods in agreement, bored out of his mind. Antonin's family had decided to spend the winter vacation in Italy, so the group was short his direction. Gibbon had joined them in Antonin's stead, as well as Rosier, but they all felt a little aimless. This party didn't even have the chance of him sneaking away with Cissa, as he had done last time. The thought had crossed his mind and his eyes had sought the blonde girl out, but she was laughing with Lucius Malfoy and his parents in the corner and she didn't look like she'd be leaving soon. Rabastan was feeling jealous and he didn't like the feeling. Narcissa was a Black and he had sworn off the Blacks. He would only get his heart ripped out like it had been with Andi. What Rabastan really needed was something to distract him from the thought of Cissa.

"It'd be better if there was alcohol," Selwyn says. "Or anything going on. God, this is mind numbing. Someone do something." He pokes at the centerpiece on their table.

"I have an idea," Yaxley says. "Everyone empty their pockets. All of your money on the table."

Rabastan raises an eyebrow but pulls out the few galleons he has in the pocket of his cloak. The rest of the table does the same, looking at Yaxley expectantly.

"Here's what we do. We split up, take a half hour. See what we can steal from the people in this room. You get caught, you're disqualified. Whoever brings back the best item takes home the pile of cash."

"Alright," Gibbon growls. "I'm in. But only because I'm bored out of my mind and I could use that money."

Rosier sneers. "Well, you're not going to be taking it home. You'll get yourself caught and thrown from this house. I, however, will be rewarding myself later tonight by spending all of your money."

Selwyn snorts. "Less talk, more action. Let's get this started."

Yaxley grins and stands, checking his watch. "Alright, your half hour starts… now."

Rosier nearly runs off while the rest of the group are more slow, sorting out what target they want to go for. Rabastan surveys the room, but his eyes, with a mind of their own, go to the laughing Narcissa. He tries to tear them away, but this sparks an idea in him. He gets up from the table and disappears into the crowd. When he's sure no one in the group is paying any attention to him, he slips out of the room and into the main part of the manor. He knew there'd be house elves about through the house, so he keeps quiet and sticks to the parts where they would be less likely to be. He knew the house well enough from his time staying there that he makes his way easily to the bedrooms upstairs. He opens the door to Bellatrix's door, but frowns, deciding against it. It felt too strange to even enter Bellatrix's room, let alone rifle through her things. Instead, he heads down a few more doors and enters into a more familiar bedroom.

Narcissa's room is much more of a mess today than the last time he visited it, with dresses piled everywhere. Rabastan smiles to himself, knowing that Cissa had probably tried on all the dresses. He runs his hands over the various fabrics, picturing her in them. Smiling to himself, he looks around the room, wondering what he should take. He goes to her vanity and fingers through her jewelry, but it all felt impersonal. He'd need to do better than that for this little contest. He goes through her drawers and finds her intimate items, but this just sparks a mental image of Yaxley salivating over them and he didn't want that. He stops again finding love letters from Lucius, grinning at the embarrassment Lucius would face if these came to light, but the old spark of jealousy stops him from taking those. Rabastan sighs, about to give up and take a necklace, before he gets an idea. He goes to the stack of dresses and digs through them before finding the green dress Narcissa had worn to the winter ball. He smiles and folds it up as tightly as he can before tucking it in his cloak. He grins to himself and slips out of the room.

He makes it almost all the way back to the party before a couple of house elves come by. He hides quickly, making sure not to get caught, until they pass. Once they're gone, he slips back into the party quickly, making his way back to the table before the half hour is over. Selwyn and Gibbon are already there when he arrives, Gibbon grinning proudly.

"Where's Evan and Corban?" Rabastan asks, sinking down in his chair.

"Evan got caught trying to steal Mrs. Crabbe's earrings and is being screamed at as we speak," Gibbon says with a laugh.

"And Corban is right here," Yaxley says, out of breath, as he returns to the table. He plops down into a chair, grabbing his glass of water and drinking it. "I swear to god Mr. Black almost caught me. Alright, show up everyone, what'd you get."

"I got the shoe off of Mrs. Cotely," Selwyn says proudly. He pulls out a pompous looking purple shoe, setting it on the table.

Yaxley snorts before laughing. "That's pitiful," he says. "Though I am intrigued as to how you managed that. Slip it right off her foot? Or did you offer the old bat a foot rub?"

Selwyn rolls his eyes. "A magician never reveals his secrets. And you, Corban? It was your game, after all. What'd you get?"

"Mr. Thacker Corrin's cane," he says, presenting it for the table. "He'll be hobbling around all night."

"Well, I got Alecto's necklace," Gibbon says, pulling it from his pocket. It's a distasteful necklace and a bit inelegant, but clearly costly, too. "So I think that beats the lot of you. This thing is worth serious cash."

Yaxley rolls his eyes. "Don't celebrate too soon, Gibbon. Especially since we all know that Alecto would give any guy anything they want so long as they paid her the slightest bit of attention. Besides, Lestrange hasn't gone yet. What'd you get, Lestrange? Tell me it's better than Alecto's necklace, I don't want Gibbon here to win. It'd hurt my pride."

Rabastan grins at them before slowly pulling out the green dress, setting that on the table. He doesn't say a word, letting the dress do all the speaking for him.

"The hell is that? You tear down a curtain somewhere?" Selwyn asks, looking over to inspect it. "Wait that's not.. You didn't.."

"Narcissa's dress? You took _Narcissa's dress_?" Yaxley says, he leans over to pick up the dress but Rabastan snatches it away before he can touch it.

"Yes I did, and I'm keeping it, too. Just so I can enjoy that jealous look in your eyes." He folds the dress back carefully, letting it sit on the table in front of him. Even now, the dress caught the light from the enchanted candles that dangled through the air and glowed softly.

"I'll pay you for that dress," Yaxley says immediately, digging through his cloak to try and find his money, having already forgotten that he had given it all up for this challenge. "Good, genuine money. Just let me have it, Lestrange."

Rabastan laughs and grabs the pile of winnings from the center of the table, sliding it to himself, declaring the victory for himself. "You already are paying me, and I don't even have to give up the dress," he says. "I do assume I've won this little game of yours? Unless someone is in opposition?" He looks around at the other boys at the table.

Selwyn shakes his head glumly and Gibbon tosses his necklace angrily onto the table. "Take it," he says. "It's yours, Lestrange."

"Ballsy move, Rabs," Selwyn says. "You've got guts breaking into the main house. It didn't even cross my mind. And sneaking into Narcissa's room…"

"I went to Bellatrix's room first, but there wasn't anything of interest there," Rabastan says. "I mean, I was expecting a corpse or two at the very least, but not even one of those for decoration. Narcissa's was much more inviting."

"I'll pay you twice that pile of cash if you take me up to Narcissa's room," Yaxley bargains, "and give me that dress, of course."

"Not happening, Corban," Rabastan says, shaking his head. "Besides, Tom Riddle is supposed to show tonight and I want to be here when he does."

"Riddle is showing up?" Selwyn perks.

"That's what Rods said," Rabastan says with a nod. "And I want to be here for it."

"At least it'll liven this party up," Gibbon says, sitting back in his chair. "I'm sufficiently bored again."

"What do you want for the dress, though?" Yaxley begs again. "Lestrange, c'mon, cut me a break here. You know what it would mean to me."

"I'm keeping the dress, Corban," Rabastan tells him, tucking the dress back into his cloak. He was sure Narcissa would discover the missing dress sooner or later, and he had no idea how she'd explain its absence to herself, but he was keeping the dress. He would keep it in the chest where he kept Andi's scarf. He'd keep it just for himself. And tonight, Rabastan knew, he'd think about Narcissa wearing that dress and dancing with him, smiling at him, touching him. Perhaps even peeling off the dress and running her hands down his chest, marking his skin with her lips and muttering his name pleasantly. Why did she affect him like this? Maybe Yaxley's theory was right. There was something about Narcissa that made everyone act nuts around her. He was living proof. At least he had actually had her. Twice. But that didn't soothe him. He knew that there was more with this girl, more he could have had. She'd be different if she really wanted him. She'd be different if it was he she wore these dresses for or if it was him that she was always sneaking away with. This little game had been a terrible diversion for keeping Rabastan's mind away from Narcissa. If anything, it only made things worse. The lump in his throat that he would get while thinking about Narcissa Black seemed to be a permanent fixture in Rabastan's body. And in truth, Rabastan realized that he didn't want a distraction from Narcissa Black. He wanted the real thing. "This dress is mine."


	165. Chapter 165

"There is a disease infecting magic," Tom Riddle says, leaning forward slightly, his voice low as he addresses the young wizards that have gathered around him. "Contaminating the purity of magic like a subtle poison, weakening it. Can you feel it? Magic is not as strong as it could be, as strong as it _should_ be. It is being maliciously weakened. There is a danger to this attenuated enemy. It has been underestimated. Overlooked. Wizards for decades have dismissed this threat, believing that it doesn't affect them or not knowing the way to fight it. But that has allowed the enemy to grow." He looks around the group and when his eyes pass Bellatrix's, her body sparks in response. "Some of you know this enemy. You've sensed it, felt it, or even seen it. It isn't easy to pin it down, or even name it, but the effects are obvious. It is the unmagical: those who weren't chosen by magic and those who sacrifice the purity of it. Muggles, mudbloods, and blood traitors. Their continued existence deludes magic. _Contaminates it_. They would sacrifice the beauty of magic for the convenience of muggle relations. They are the blind. The cowards. And if they are allowed to continue their campaign, the purity of magic will be destroyed. We cannot allow this."

The entire group holds their breath, captivated by this young charismatic man before them. He spoke with such passion, that his convictions became their own instantly. He spoke to their cores, Bellatrix could see it in all of their eyes and could feel it in her own. She felt aflame. Burning. Her breath was caught in her throat, not daring to breathe for fear of ruining the tension Tom Riddle has crafted. She wanted more. She wanted to feast on his discourse, to savor each and every word that fell from his mouth.

"There is hope," Tom says, his eyes finding Bellatrix's once more and she leans forward, just to get closer to him and his words. "Looking here right now, I see that hope. This group, right in front of me, could be the change that is necessary. Because it _is_ necessary. If something is not done soon, it will be too late. Magic as we know it will be forever ruined. But we can salvage it. We can bring back the former glory of wizarding kind. We can save magic and bring back the reign of pureblood wizards, with muggles in their place as servants of our superior race and blood traitors punished for their crimes against magic. We must uphold what we were destined for. It rests on our shoulders. But you must accept the challenge."

"What should we do?" Bellatrix whispers respectfully, forgetting for a moment that there are more people here than just her and Tom Riddle.

"Join me," Tom Riddle replies, looking at her first before opening it up to the entire group. "For those of you graduating this year, come join me when you are finished with school. Train with my men, become better fighters. And when the time comes, join me in war that we will win, a war for the sanctity of magic."

Bellatrix nods in excitement, resolved in her decision to finish school a year early. She wanted to be there with him. She wanted it immediately. It was hard to keep patient after the fire of his words. She'd be willing to go to war immediately for him if he asked.

Tom Riddle talks for the next half hour until they are all called to dinner and Bellatrix reluctantly stands and follows the crowd to their tables. She stares unashamedly at Tom Riddle the entire time, too captivated to care.

He gets up halfway through dinner, pulled into conversation by a few of Bellatrix's father's friends. Although he still looks confident talking to the older group of men, the passion in which he spoke to the young students is gone from his eyes. He nods at the men after a while and grabs his cloak, preparing to leave. Bellatrix stands, not wanting him to go without speaking with him personally. She hurries after him as he leaves her house, but he's gone by the time she catches up outside. She curses herself, upset to have missed him. She had no idea what she would have even said to him if she had caught up to him in time, but there was a deep longing in her to be close to him, to hear his words and to feel his presence.

Bellatrix sighs and heads back into the house. She goes and finds Barty out, grabbing a chair besides him. "So you did manage to make it," she notes.

"If my father asks," Barty mutters with an unlit cigarette in his mouth, "I've been in my room the entire night and did not enlist Regs to sneak me out and here, as well as let me borrow a tux."

"It is rather ill-fitting," she notes. She pulls the cigarette from his mouth before he can light it. "You're not smoking in my house, Crouch. You're a guest here. Behave yourself or I'll summon your father."

Barty snorts but puts the lighter down, turning to her. "Did you hear him, Bella? I mean, did you _hear_ him?"

"Yeah," Bellatrix breathes, looking longingly at the door. "Damn, Barty, I just want to pack up everything and head on after him. God, I feel so alive right now."

Barty nods in firm agreement. "If he hadn't have disappeared, I would have followed him right out the door, screw school. I can't stay another year and a half there when real things are happening."

"I'm graduating early," Bellatrix says. "I've got to get out there."

"You're graduating early? Then I am, too. Hell if I'm going to let you beat me out there, too. My grades are just as good as yours. Anything to get me away from my damnable father, anyways. All the more reason if it's for Tom Riddle."

Bellatrix smiles. "I had a feeling you'd be in," she says. "We can study together. Really push ourselves. But that means swearing off boys, for the both of us."

Barty rolls his eyes, snatching the cigarette back and putting it between his lips. "You're the one with the boyfriend," he mumbles, the cigarette wagging. He lights it despite her disapproval, taking a slow drag.

"We broke up," Bellatrix sighs. "It seems I pushed Rods too far."

"Can't be too broken up if you're betrothed," Barty notes, blowing out smoke.

"Yeah, but for now we're broken up. I'm not his wife yet. Which means I'm dedicating myself fully to joining Tom Riddle. And we should probably leave it at that."

"Fine by me," Barty says, taking another drag. "I've had enough of the drama between the two of you. It's exhausting to keep up with and I just don't have the energy."

"Well, if you could start a bit of drama yourself to ease the pressure off of me, I'd appreciate it."

Barty quickly puts out his cigarette on the table cloth as Bellatrix's mother looks over their way. "Can't do that," he says, brushing the ashes away quickly. "I'm drama free."

Bellatrix snorts, but moves to block Barty from her mother's view. "Alright, Crouch, first thing when we get back from break, we're buckling down and getting to work, okay?"

"Okay," Barty says, standing up. "Now I better go sneak back home before my father finds out I left and decides to murder me."

Bellatrix grins at him and nods. "Leave me some cigarettes," she says and he slides her over a few cigarettes before hurrying out of the room.

Bellatrix slips out to the gardens and lights up a cigarette for herself, the tip of it glowing with the same burning fire she felt all night since listening to Tom Riddle. Everything felt so close, like she was on the cusp of, as Tom Riddle had said, her destiny, and she was ready to embrace it. She lets the cigarette burn, watching it more than smoking it. So close. She was so close.


	166. Chapter 166

"Give me, give me, giiiive me," Narcissa begs, tugging on Lucius's sleeve. "Oh, come now, Lucius! Don't make me wait. Christmas has already passed and I demand my present!"

Lucius chuckles softly and reaches down to rustle through his luggage. "Behave yourself now, Narcissa. I won't have you behaving unseemly. Now sit back like a lady so that I can present you with your gift."

Narcissa shoots daggers at him with her eyes, but sits back, arms folded.

"Very good," Lucius says, kissing her forehead and dropping a small rectangle box into her lap. "Now, my darling little minx, you can open your present."

Narcissa grins at him eagerly before tearing at the wrapping on the present, opening the box. Inside is a necklace with a silver chain and a large emerald pendant with delicate silver flowers carved into it. "Oh, Lucius! It's devastatingly charming! I adore it, you wonderful boy!" She leans up to him and pecks his lips. "Did your mother pick this one out, too, or was this all you?"

"My mother," he says with a playful growl, "greatly exaggerated her role in picking out that dress for you. And my mother never saw you in that ravishing green dress. I simply had to buy something to match. This one, my darling, was all me."

Narcissa grins at him and kisses him again, deeper this time. "Help me put it on," she demands, gathering her hair and piling it up so that he can latch the necklace around her throat. He quickly puts it on her and lets the pendant fall against her clavicle.

He leans down to it and kisses the skin above her pendant delicately. "Perfect," he says.

Narcissa smiles and leans against him, holding the pendant up so that she can examine it. "It's beautiful," she says. "Oh, I should have brought my dress with me, but I can't find it anywhere. I think the elves took it to clean it, which is terrible because I didn't even had the chance to show mama yet."

"I'm sure the next dress you craft will be just as beautiful," Lucius assures her. "You certainly have an eye for dressmaking."

"Let me give you your present now," Narcissa says with a smile, pulling from his arms to grab a long thin box she had carefully stowed away so that he wouldn't see.

"Now what do you have for me, little Cissa?" He asks with a smile, taking the box from her when she gives it to him.

"Open it," Narcissa demands, unable to keep the proud smile from her face.

Lucius smiles to himself, opening the box and pulling out a long wooden walking stick with a head carving of silver crafted to look like a snake on the top. His smile grows as he pulls it out of the box and Narcissa can see genuine surprise and excitement on his face. "Narcissa Black," he says, shaking his head. "This is wonderful."

"Give me your wand," she says, her grin growing.

He looks up to her in confusion. "My wand?" he asks.

She nods determinedly and Lucius shakes his head, handing her his wand. She takes the walking stick as well and pulls the snake head from the wooden part, resting the second half on her lap. She inserts Lucius's wand into the snake head and slides it into the slot of the walking stick before presenting it back to Lucius.

"Oh my darling little Cissa," he says, grabbing her hips and pulling her up to his lips. "This is wonderful. Truly, truly wonderful. I adore it. I adore you. It's wonderful."

"Do you really like it?" Narcissa mutters into his lips, tangling her hand into his tied-up hair. "I saved up for months to get it for you. I had to sneak off with Bellatrix at Diagon's Alley to pick it up. They crafted it special for you."

"I love it," he assures her. "Truly, I do. It's absolutely perfect. I love it, Narcissa."

"I love your gift, too," Narcissa says, kissing him again. "It's so beautiful, Lucius. I wish I had had it for the Winter Ball. It would have looked so perfect."

"Then you must wear that green dress again," he says, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her to him. "You looked too beautiful to not be seen again in it. You look beautiful in that necklace, too. It suits you, my darling."

"Tell me that I get to keep you this time," she says, freeing his hair from his ribbon and letting it fall down across his shoulders. "Tell me that you don't have to perform more prefect duties this train ride. I don't want to share my time with you."

Lucius sighs. "I'm sorry, my darling, but I do. I have to patrol the halls on the second half of the trip. But that doesn't mean you get to flirt with any boys in my absence. I don't want to come back and find that someone has taken my place."

"I would never," Narcissa says indignantly. "The whole school knows that I have eyes for only you, Lucius. And I'm not as dumb as I was last year. I have sworn to no longer fall for any boy's stupid tricks. It's Lucius Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy only for me."

Lucius laughs softly and kisses her again. "I trust you," he says, "but I might invite a few friends to come sit with us anyways. Just in case."

"If you invite more people into this carriage," Narcissa says, her arms tangling around him and her fingers caught in his long blonde hair, "then I won't be able to snog you properly. And I know that you don't want that." She slides her hands from his hair and untucks his shirt, slipping her hands underneath it to run along the skin of his chest. "I also won't be able to snog you if you abandon me for some terrible prefect duties. Stay with me, Lucius. Don't leave me."

"You know I have to," he says, kissing her gently. "I have duties, Cissa. Duty is not something you can overlook."

Narcissa sighs dramatically, pulling from him and laying down on his lap. "But no duty towards your betrothed. No duty to the woman who will someday have your children and manage your household and keep your bed warm at night. No, no duty, there."

Lucius traces her face gently, his finger running slowly over her features. "You'll never be a duty, Narcissa," he says softly. "You're a privilege. An honor. You are more akin to a religion- I have a devotion to you, not a duty."

"You think I'll be that easily manipulated, Lucius Malfoy?" she asks, making a face at him. "That you can just say pretty things and soften me up and then abandon me."

He laughs softly, kissing her scowl. "You talk about one hour like it's a lifetime."

"An hour without you _is _a lifetime."

Lucius looks down at her and a slow smile spreads across his face, building into a laugh. "Alright, I see it. I get why Regulus hates us. We're absolutely terrible. Complete sappy drivel." Narcissa is about to protest angrily, but he leans down and kisses her. "And I don't give a damn at all. I love you, my darling little Cissa. And my mum and pa loved you, too. They found you completely captivating and terribly enchanting. They adore you and so do I."

Narcissa holds him to her, kissing him gently. "Promise to tell me beautiful things until you have to do your duties?"

"Mm, if that's what you want, then I'm just going to mutter your name over and over again."

Narcissa laughs softly but nods, pulling him down into another kiss. "If you want your friends to join us, that's alright with me," she says, "but I'm not going to stop kissing you until you have to leave me."

He smiles and nods. "I think they're already used to that behavior from us, so I accept your conditions."

Narcissa smiles and straightens herself out, getting off his lap. She fixes his shirt, tucking it in for him before kissing his knows. "There, you look perfectly presentable now."

He laughs and straightens her necklace. "And now so are you."


	167. Chapter 167

Bellatrix looks down the table at where Rodolphus sat with Regulus. He seemed different now that they were back at Hogwarts. Maybe he was different before, but she honestly hadn't even noticed him at the Christmas Eve dinner. He could not have shown at all and she probably wouldn't be able to tell one way or the other. She had been much too focused on Tom Riddle and his intoxicating words.

Rodolphus seemed to be the opposite of Tom Riddle at the moment. He looked… alone. Quiet. And sad. And Bellatrix felt guilty looking at him. Guilt wasn't something she wanted to feel right now. Not after how invigorated she had been since her family's dinner.

Well, that was a shame that he was so upset. He didn't really have anything to be so poor over. If he was there at the dinner, too, then he would have heard Tom's words. He should be as fueled as Bellatrix was. Burning with this fire. Especially if he meant everything that he had said about joining the cause.

Bellatrix gathers up her things and heads away from the great feast. Now that she was back at school, she had to apply herself even more than before. She didn't have time to waste worrying about Rodolphus and whatever was distracting him.

It was a bit cruel, Bellatrix admits to herself as she heads up to her room. She still did care for Rodolphus, but that was a feeling she was tossing to the side. She didn't want to focus on that. She didn't want to think about whether or not she still loved Rodolphus. She had a stronger emotion and that was her fire to join Tom Riddle.

She knew she was near obsessive, but it swallowed her. Consumed her. And she didn't give a damn. She was giving herself completely to it.

As soon as she reaches her room, she pulls out her textbooks. She had been studying them all vacation and taking vigorous notes, but she knew that she would still have to work twice as hard to not only catch up, but to surpass everyone in her new classes. She delves back in, picking up where she had left off in her studying advanced divination.

She works late into the night, longer after the other girls in her room had come in and gone to bed. Once it gets hard to see from exhaustion, she sets aside her books and curls up in her bed, trying to get some sleep. As soon as she closes her eyes, however, her thoughts vividly turn to Tom Riddle. Perhaps she really was obsessed, but his piercing eyes had found their way into her dreams every night for the past week. She could almost picture him leaning in towards her and whispering in her ears, "Destiny, Bella… Seize your destiny…"

Oh, she could feel her entire body squirm with the eagerness of it. She knew he wasn't there, that he was thousands of miles from her, but even just the imagined perception of him was enough to make her skin tremble.

She bites her lip, closing her eyes tightly as if her next fantasy could escape from too loose of lashes. She felt nearly guilty each time she pictured this fantasy-it felt blasphemous and she in her paranoia worried someone might eavesdrop into her though- but she could not help herself. In her fantasy, Tom's lips go from whispering in her ear to kissing and biting down her neck. She pictures him tearing at her nightgown, exposing her white skin. She wanted him. God, she wanted him. She wanted to feel the power that he exuded. She wanted his roughness and his passion.

It was the only way she could sleep nowadays, picturing Tom Riddle and his flaming eyes so close to her… But this was a secret desire, one that she would never share with anyone. This fantasy was hers and hers alone.


	168. Chapter 168

Rodolphus heads out of classes and walks down to the dungeons. Once he reaches the commons room, he sinks into one of the couches, sighing. He was itching to set up his wizard's chess game, but he didn't have anyone to play it with. Usually, he would have played with Rabs or Bella, but well… Neither of them were really giving him the time of day anymore. And Regs had sworn off playing with him.

"Nick!" he calls out, seeing the thin boy hurry through the room. "Nick, come play a game of chess with me."

"Oh, Rabs, I got homework to do." He holds up his pile of papers as if to demonstrate.

"C'mon, Nick, just one game." Rodolphus tries to not sound like he's begging. He had just felt so lonely the past couple of weeks, especially since his return to Hogwarts. Everyone just seemed so busy now. Too busy for him.

NIck bites the side of his mouth but nods, setting his stuff down and going to sit by Rodolphus. "Okay, Rods, but take it easy on me? I know you get a sadistic pleasure at beating everyone in this game."

"I'd never sabotage our friendship by doing that to you, Nick," Rodolphus says, pulling out his board and setting it up.

Nick snorts, but sits patiently as Rodolphus gets all the peices to go where they belong.

"How have you been, Nick?" Rodolphus asks, urging one of his pawns out in the first move.

Nick shrugs, moving one of his own pawns. "Just busy," he says, shrugging again. "There's a lot to learn and not much time to do it."

"You still have a few more years, Nick. Ya aint leaving Hogwarts yet."

"Yeah, but… I dunno. It feels like things are going to happen soon. And I, uh, want to be ready for it." Nick looks nervously at the board, already sweating.

"You're talking about Tom Riddle," Rodolphus says, holding back a sigh.

Nick nods, not taking his eyes off the board as Rodolphus makes his next move. "Everyone's talking about him."

Rodolphus nods. He wasn't opposed to that kind of conversation, it's just that that was all anyone talked about anymore. "How about everything else?" Rodolphus asks. "How's your family? Are you dating anyone?"

Nick glowers at that topic, biting his bottom lip as Rodolphus takes his bishop. "My family's fine," he says. "Not really all that interesting, to be honest. Sorry, Rods, if you're looking for a story here, you won't find it."

"Damn, Nick," Rodolphus says. "You're a terrible distraction. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know," Nick notes, muttering a swear as Rodolphus takes another of his pieces.

"You're not much fun, either," Rodolphus notes.

"Yeah, Rods. I know."

Rodolphus knocks over another one of Nick's pieces, shaking his head. "And, Nick, you're not very good at this game."

Nick scowls, making another mistake as he moves his horse, leaving a path open for Rodolphus unknowingly. "One day you're going to be bleeding out, Rods, and I'm not going to do a thing to save you. And in your last moments, you'll think back to this conversation and know that it is my revenge."

Rodolphus laughs. "It's really because I'm beating you right now, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Nick admits, frustrated. "I hate this game, Rods. I don't know why you like it so much."

"It's because you're losing," Rodolphus says. "You'd like it if you won. That's why I love it. Check mate, by the way."

Nick groans, tossing down a pawn. "I thought I asked you to take it easy on me, Rods."

"I did," Rodolphus argues. "I stretched that out minutes longer than it should have taken. And all because I enjoy your company."

Nick snorts, grabbing his things. "Well, I really have got to go do my homework, Rods. You're going to have to find someone else to subject to your sadistic tendencies."

"Alright, Nick," Rodolphus says with a sigh, feeling lonely already. "But get a life, Nick, so that we can talk about it."

"I've refused to become an interesting person for years, Rods," Nick says satirically. "What makes you think I'm going to change for you?"

Rodolphus snorts and nods, packing up his chess game. "Okay, okay," he says. "But at least consider forgiving me for beating you, and if I'm ever bleeding out, promise you'll save my life?"

Nick looks him over and nods. "Yeah, Rods. As long as you promise to never make me play a game of chess again."

"Oh, c'mon, Nick, I know you actually love-"

"_Promise me_, Rods," he says sternly.

"Alright. Alright. Yeah, fine. I promise, Nick. But only to save my life."

Nick smiles and nods. "Thanks, Rods. I'll see you around."

Rodolphus nods and sits back in his chair, feeling glum again as Nick leaves, and feeling alone all over again.


	169. Chapter 169

"I got it," Yaxley says, coming into the room with a wild grin. All of the boys stop what they're doing, more interested in the energy that Yaxley has coming into the room than anything else that they were doing. "I finally got it."

"What've you got?" Gibbon says, having officially joined their ranks.

Yaxley grin grows, swelling with pride as he holds out a bottle of polyjuice potion. Rabastan groans inside, having hoped that Yaxley was all talk and that he would have moved on from his ridiculous plan. "That oily kid finally got it to me. Took him bloody forever and I nearly murdered him for taking so long, but I finally have it."

"Polyjuice?" Gibbon says curiously.

"Corban's got this idea that he's going to have himself little Narcissa Black," Antonin explains, "but he knows she'll never have him the proper way, so he's devised himself a little plan to slip between her legs disguised as Malfoy."

Gibbon snorts. "You've gone through all that trouble just to sleep with a little girl?"

"Not just any girl," Yaxley says. "Narcissa Black. Narcissa goddamn Black. I want a taste of her and I'm going to get it."

"She's pretty, I won't fight you on that," Gibbon says. "But is she really worth all this work? Not to mention that Lucius Malfoy will slit your throat if he finds out."

"Hence the polyjuice," Yaxley says. "He's not going to find out."

"I just don't get it." Gibbon sits down, shaking his head.

"Let me give you a picture of it, then," Yaxley says, setting his potion down and turning to face Gibbon. "You saw her at the winter ball, yes?"

Gibbon nods with a snort. "We all did. She was begging for attention."

"Yeah she was," Yaxley grins. "But now picture her peeling off that green dress of hers. Picture her sliding it down to the floor and crawling on top of you. Picture that trimmed white body pressing against yours. Those perfect tits. Those pink little lips marking their territory on your skin. Her squealing as you take her, moaning for you, begging for more. Wanting you, needing you, so wet and warm and pliable."

Rabastan looks over to Gibbon and sees him bite the corner of his mouth, suckered in by Yaxley's little anecdote.

"Tell me that that's not worth a little bit of risk," Yaxley states.

"Alright, alright, I'm sold," Gibbon grumbles. "And damn you for putting that picture in my head. I'm not going to shake that one for weeks."

Yaxley snorts with a half-shrug. "There's something about Narcissa Black."

Rabastan nods in agreement, not willing to admit how much Yaxley's little scenario had affected him as well.

"Well, now that you're convinced," Antonin says to Gibbon, "you can get us Lucius's hair. You're on the quidditch team with him, after all. It'll be easy for you."

"Yeah, I suppose," Gibbon says. "So long as it's not too much of a hassle. I'm only willing to risk so much here without any reward."

"With how long Lucius's hair is, I'm sure it'll be easy to grab a few strands," Selwyn says. "He probably sheds like a dog."

"What're you going to do if Lucius walks in on the two of you, anyhow?" Gibbon asks Yaxley, but Antonin responds.

"That's Lestrange's role," he says, nodding to the gloomy Rabastan. "He's going to keep Lucius away and busy while Yaxley gets on with it."

"Seems like I'm taking the brunt of the risk," Rabastan says. "Especially since Lucius doesn't particularly like me after I slept with his girlfriend."

"Yeah, but you've already had a chance with Narcissa. Time for someone else to have a go." Selwyn says. "And then me, of course. Giving that this works."

"Oh, it'll work," Yaxley promises. "I've thought this one through. So long as everything goes smooth, it'll work perfectly."

Rabastan rolls his eyes, flicking his wand between his fingers distractedly.

"When is this going down?" Gibbon asks, picking up the bottle of polyjuice to inspect it before Yaxley snatches it away.

"Friday night after the quidditch game," he says. "I want to make sure Narcissa delivers, so y'all best win the game, too. Get her in the mood to celebrate."

"First I've got to get Lucius's hair, now I've got to win the quidditch match, too? You're quite demanding, Corban."

"Welcome to the group, Gibbon, time to start pulling your weight," Yaxley snorts. "And it's against the Hufflepuffs. This game should be a given."

Gibbon rolls his eyes but nods.

Yaxley pockets his polyjuice potion, grinning. "Friday can't come soon enough."


	170. Chapter 170

"Faster, Barty. Faster," Bellatrix instructs, shooting more spells at him. "You've got to out-pace my spells."

"I would," Barty says as he spins to dodge a spell, "but you're bloody fast."

Bellatrix grins. "You're faster than Rodolphus, I'll give you that, but we could work on your footwork."

Barty snorts and shoots a spell back at her.

"Good," she says, ducking to avoid it. It was good to train with Barty. He was different from Rodolphus, that was sure. He fought more like her, with his cunning and his speed, where Rodolphus would always blast with the simplest goal in mind.

They had been studying together, too, and Bellatrix felt nearly dependent on Barty as they got closer through their weeks back at school. She knew that everyone was buzzed about Tom Riddle and his speech at her family's dinner, but no one was more serious than her and Barty. They had been working nonstop towards their goal. Bellatrix was hardly getting more than a few hours of sleep each night, and judging by the dark circles under Barty's eyes, he was probably getting even less.

The two keep working until they're exhausted, heading back together to the commons. "Have you finished the astronomy assignment yet?" Barty asks as they enter.

"Just got to write my conclusion and then I can move on to my divination-"

"Oh for the love of god, you two," Regulus interrupts, shaking his head. "Take a damn break. You two are exhausting."

"We've got things to do, Regs. Things to work for."

"Well, there's a party tomorrow night when we're sure to beat the Hufflepuffs. Take a damn break and join us." Regulus wags a finger at the two of them. "You both look exhausted and near insane. You need a break."

"We've got too much to do, Regs," Barty argues. "You wouldn't understand."

"Black, talk some sense into him," Regulus says, turning to Bellatrix. "Both of you need a real break. Some fun. Come for an hour and then you can bore yourselves to death with homework afterwards."

Bellatrix looks over to Barty and sees the same obsession in his eyes that she knows is in hers. She sighs, assuming that he probably is just as exhausted. "We'll go for two hours, Black," she tells Regulus generously, doing it more for Barty's sake than her own. "And we'll even drink a little.

Regulus grins. "I knew I could talk some sense into you," he says. "Now, which of you two is going to volunteer finishing _my_ astrology homework for me?"

Both Bellatrix and Barty roll their eyes, pushing past Regulus and heading to finish their own homework.


	171. Chapter 171

Rabastan wakes reluctantly on Friday. He didn't want to be a part of Yaxley's stupid plan. More than that, he didn't want Yaxley to go through with his stupid plan. He didn't like the way they talked about Narcissa or the things they said about her, and he didn't like picturing her sleeping with someone as pitiful as Yaxley. He knew he was being hypocritical in these thoughts. He had been the one go to these boys in the first place, had spoken about his intimacy with Narcissa, had even described her body to an eager Selwyn. But that was when he was still angry at Andi. Still looking for revenge and finding it only in taking it out in Narcissa. Since then, he and Narcissa had actually become friends. And then came the jealousy. He found himself looking at her at meals, at finding excuses to walk with her between meals, and even of reliving that very fantasy that Yaxley had described each time his mind wandered in class.

He had brought the green dress back with him to school. It was a risk, he knew, and he didn't know what lie he'd come up with if it was found, but it brought him joy to look at it, to feel the fabric between his fingers.

Rabastan goes through his day glumly. He knew his role to play at the end of the night. Keep Lucius distracted so that Yaxley can get on with it. He'd do it, too. He liked his new friends. Felt that he belonged there. And he didn't want to give it up, even if it meant sacrificing Cissa to them.

Despite his resentment throughout the day, Rabastan livens up during the quidditch match. The whole of the Slytherin section is wild throughout the game, having started a rivalry with the Hufflepuff house throughout the week, including a variety of pranks and taunts between classes. Now that they were on the field, however, the rivalry was skewed in Slytherin's favor as they hit bludgers and quaffles through the goal without much resistence from the Hufflepuff team. The Hufflepuff team falls desperately behind and the Slytherin's savor the disparity, jeering and insulting the Hufflepuffs at every goal. Rabastan finds himself laughing and hollering with his friends, booing the disgruntled Hufflepuffs and cheering each time a Slytherin makes a goal. The Slytherins go absolutely crazy when the golden snitch is spotted and instead of catching it, Jamal, the Slytherin seeker, focuses on keeping the Hufflepuff seeker from grabbing it, toying with the frustrated Hufflepuff, and elongating the game just to increase the victory of the Slytherins. When Jamal finally catches the golden snitch, there is a deafening roar of cheering from the Slytherins.

Rabastan catches sight of Narcissa cheering on the front row with her friends. She leans forward, nearly falling off the stands as Lucius flies up to her, kissing her from his broom. He looks away, however, as he gets caught back up in his friend's celebrating.

The whole group makes their way back to the dungeons, the whole house in a partying mood after the win, but Yaxley pulls them all aside into a classroom before they reach the commons. He pulls out the polyjuice potion, looking to Gibbon. "You got the hair?"

Gibbon was sweaty and had a dirt stain above his eyebrow from a fall he took during the game. He had come straight from the field to catch up to them, not having had a chance to shower yet. "Yeah," he says, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a few long nearly-silver hair. Yaxley grins and grabs them, mixing them in with the potion and drinking it.

"God that's terrible," Yaxley says, pulling a face. "How long does it take to work?"

"A few minutes," Antonin says with a nod. "Lestrange, you should probably get on with distracting Lucius. The last thing we need is someone wondering why there are two Malfoys running around."

"Alright, alright," Rabastan says, nodding to the group. He gives them a salute and then heads out the door, hurrying to the commons to find Lucius.

The commons is a roar of students and noise when he arrives, the party not having wasted any time in starting. Darrion is giving a victory speech at one side of the room, but he is drowned out by the celebrating students, all of them wild and nearly rioting. Rabastan scans the room, trying to find Lucius's stoic form, but is distracted by a pair of arms being thrown around him.

"Rabs!" Narcissa nearly yells, trying to be heard over the noise of the room. She laughs brightly and basically flings herself into his arms. "Save me! There are too many people here. I feel like I'm drowning in them."

"Cissa," Rabastan says, holding her to stabilize her. He slides his hands down her arms, smiling at the bubbling Narcissa.

Narcissa laughs again, looking up to him. "We won!" she says with a cheer. Her laugh was infectious and Rabastan feels a smile spreading across his face.

"Yeah, we did," he grins at her.

"What a game," she says, shaking her head. "I thought I'd lose my voice from all the cheering."

"Well you had a boyfriend to cheer on," he says, not removing his hands from her bare arms, enjoying even the small touch from her.

"I'm his good luck charm," Narcissa says in her charming but impetuous manner. "Truly, I should be thanked for _my_ role in our victory today. They never would have done so well without me there in the stands."

Rabastan smiles at her softly. "On behalf of the entire Slytherin House, thank you Narcissa for your service-" he stops, catching a glimpse of a sweaty, dirt-covered Lucius entering the room. He groans, knowing that he has to go fulfill his own role for the night. He looks back at Narcissa regretfully, wishing he could stay here with her, instead.

"What is it, Rabs?" Narcissa asks, looking up at him with those devastating blue eyes. "You seem distracted tonight."

Rabastan sighs, making an impulsive decision. "I need you to make me a promise," he says, knowing he needs to be quick before Lucius sees Narcissa. "Cissa, please. It's important."

Narcissa blinks, but nods. "Of course, Rabs. What is it?"

"Don't sleep with Lucius tonight," he says quickly. He raises a finger before she can protest. "I can't explain, Cissa. I've got to go. But, please, just… Don't sleep with him tonight. Just tonight, okay? Please, Cissa."

He breaks from her to hurry and distract Lucius before he finds the two of them. He doesn't turn back to look at Narcissa, already knowing that her face would be a mix of indignant anger and confusion. He shouldn't have done that. He was just making things messier. More likely to blow up in everybody's face. And Rabastan couldn't even tell if he had done it because he was jealous or because he genuinely cared for her. He hurries through the crowd, ignoring the yells of Narcissa demanding he come back to her and explain himself. He had said what he had said and there was no taking it back now. Whatever happened tonight, would happen. It was out of his hands. He had done what he could for her.


	172. Chapter 172

Narcissa stares after Rabastan as he disappears into the crowd, her arms folded angrily and her brows knitted together in a scowl. Why had he said that? What on earth had possessed him? He didn't come back despite her yelling and she was incredibly frustrated by him. Sometimes she just couldn't tell what was going on inside Rabastan's head and it was aggravating trying to decipher him.

Why did he have to go and foul up her good mood by being all cryptic? She lets out a frustrated groan, heading back to Regulus and Barty with a grumble. "Boys are terrible and confusing," she tells them, her face still twisted into a frown.

Regulus laughs and holds up a cup which she immediately assumes is alcohol. "That's the truth and I'll drink to it," he says, raising his cup before drinking deeply.

"Which boy is it this time, Cissa?" Barty asks with a laugh.

"Rabs," she says with a sigh. "God, Barty, you look terrible. When was the last time you slept?"

Barty shrugs, holding out his own glass in salute. "I've sworn it off. Grown out of it. I no longer need sleep."

Narcissa snorts with a smile. "Well, it's doing something terrible to your looks. Consider that before you dedicate yourself to a sleepless life."

Barty nods his own agreement, drinking as well.

Narcissa feels arms slip around her waist and lips on her neck and she smiles. "Oh, Lucius," she says, turning in his arms to face her boyfriend. She pecks his lips lightly. "You were wonderful out there."

Lucius grins down at her, a victorious look on his face. He keeps one hand around her waist and uses the other to tilt her chin up and kisses her again. "Let me whisk you away, Narcissa."

Narcissa laughs softly. "Don't you want to stay and celebrate? This party is for you, Lucius. All for you. And those pesky other teammates." She plays with his tie, amused that he's redressed in his school uniform. "Have you managed to shower and redress already? What a shame, I like you fresh from the field." She leans up and bites his bottom lip playfully.

"No, no, no, you two," Regulus says, shaking his head. "You two know the rules. None of this lovey-dovey crap while you have the pleasure of my company."

"Regulus, you're terrible and boorish." Narissa rolls her eyes at him, used to his complaining.

"He's right, Narcissa," Lucius says, pulling Narcissa back to him and kissing her neck again. "We _should_ leave. Find somewhere more private."

"You're really sure you don't want to stay and celebrate?" she asks, looking up at him. "I really don't mind. And you deserve to be able to bask in adoration of all your fans."

"There's only one fan I'm intent on being adored from," Lucius says and there's a hunger in his eyes as he looks down on her. It's so unashamed and licentious that Narcissa finds herself blushing.

"Out!" Regulus demands. "Both of you are banished from my presence!" He points them away from him angrily.

Narcissa laughs and slips her hand into Lucius's, turning to Barty as Lucius pulls her into the crowd. "Get some sleep, Barty!" she calls. "You need it!"

She sees Barty laughing and shaking his head before they get swallowed up by the partying students. She lets Lucius guide her through the crowd, heading to the stairs. They head up to bedrooms, but Lucius doesn't stop at his own private room, walking further down the hall. Narcissa stops, tugging his hand. "Are we not going to your room?" she asks with an amused but perplexed smile on her face.

Lucius looks at her, grimaces and then laughs. "I guess my head is still in the game," he says.

Narcissa laughs and turns back to his room, opening the door and pulling him in. "I was wondering," she says. "I mean, one of the advantages to dating the head boy is having the privacy of his own room."

"You're absolutely right," Lucus says, shutting and locking the door before turning back to Narcissa. He pulls her to him and immediately starts kissing her. His lips mimic the same kind of hunger that was in his eyes. Narcissa finds herself struggling keeping up with his pace, not used to this change from their usual dynamic. It doesn't help that her thoughts are still with the ominous favor that Rabastan asked of her.

Lucius untucks her shirt from her skirt and uses the ends to pull her towards his bed. "You are in quite a mood tonight," Narcissa says with a laugh, wrapping one arm around his neck and kissing him deeply. She tangles a hand in his hair, loosening it from its ribbon.

Lucius climbs onto the bed and pulls her after him, kissing down her throat and reaching to unbutton her shirt. He slides the shirt down her shoulders, biting her skin. He runs his hands up her stomach to her breasts, feeling and pinching them. "I suppose I'm still running on adrenaline from the game," he says, laying her down on the bed.

Narcissa reaches up to unbutton his shirt but stops herself, plagued by Rabastan's earlier comments. Her hand forms into a fist out of frustration and she shakes her head. "Lucius…" She says, stopping him as he reaches for her skirt. "I think we should go back down and join the party. I'm sorry. I just don't think I can get my head into this tonight."

Lucius looks down at her, a mix of complicated emotions on his face. "I can get you in the mood," he says, leaning down to kiss her while his hand slips between her legs. He grins at her, kissing her with hard lips. "It doesn't feel like you're not in the mood to me," he says, his fingers working their way inside her.

Narcissa lets out a soft moan, leaning back in the bed. Maybe she shouldn't listen to Rabastan. He didn't give her any reasons to not sleep with Lucius, and her relationship with Lucius was more important to her, anyways. She reaches back up, pulling off Lucius's tie and tossing it to the side. Lucius grins at her as she unbuttons his shirt, sliding his belt off eagerly. He pulls off her skirt as she, in turn, unbuttons his pants which he quickly takes off, lying Narcissa back down on the bed and climbing on top of her.

"Wait, wait," Narcissa says, again conflicted. She rests a hand on Lucius's chest. Rabastan was her friend. He never would have said what he had without a reason. And maybe it was a stupid reason or a silly reason, she couldn't tell because Rabastan had bloody disappeared before explaining himself, but maybe she should listen to him. This once, at least. Until she could get a good answer from Rabastan. "I'm sorry, Lucius. I just can't tonight."

"Don't leave me unsatisfied," Lucius says, leaning down and biting her chest. "That would be cruel of you. Don't be a tease, Narcissa. Not when I want you so damn bad." He grabs at her hips, pulling her in even closer to him. He kisses her, his hand wrapping around her throat and his thumb tracing her jaw. He takes her hand and guides it down to his cock. "Feel how badly I want you, Narcissa. I'm sore for you."

Narcissa hesitates, biting her bottom lip, thinking hard.

"Oh, stop thinking so much," Lucius says with a laugh. "This will feel good, Narcissa. I want to feel good. Don't you?" He spreads her legs and Narcissa doesn't resist him. She was put off-guard by his behavior tonight, but it felt wrong to refuse him when he was so insistent. He was her betrothed, after all. Lucius pushes inside her, letting out a satisfied moan. "There's a good bitch."

Narcissa looks at him sharply, shoving at him angrily. "The hell did you just call me?"

Lucius laughs and ignores her, grabbing her body to stop her squirming.

"Get off me, get the hell off me," Narcissa demands, struggling against him as he pushes deeper and deeper inside of her. A thought strikes her profoundly. Lucius would never call her a bitch. _Never_. This wasn't Lucius.

"Oh, shut up and enjoy it," the stranger disguised as Lucius says. He leans over her, his breath hot against her skin but not in the comforting way that Lucius's was. "I've gone through enough trouble with you today. You should be flattered by the attention. We all know the lengths you go to for it. Don't act so prudish now that you've got yourself a bit of that attention."

Narcissa blinks back a few tears, still trying to squirm her way out of this stranger's arms, terrified by him wearing the face of Lucius. "Who are you?" she half-demands, half-begs. "Who are you?"

The stranger just pushes her face against the pillow, nearly choking her on the pillow. He pulses inside of her eagerly, working between her legs with an energetic insistence. He resists all of Narcissa's fighting, restraining her body easily and painfully to continue to work his way deep inside of her. He pushes her back against the bed in an uncomfortable manner, grunting with pleasure from all his efforts. Narcissa squirms, reaching to his chest and scratching at him deeply, drawing blood. She twists as much as she can, feeling the effort of it strain her muscles, her body cramped and twisted.

"That's not going to deter me, Narcissa," the stranger says, groaning in her ear. "I like it rough. Oh, I'm so close, Narcissa. You feel so good, I can't help myself. I get what Lucius was protecting now. You're such a fresh little thing. Such a delectable, fresh thing." He grunts and moans in her ear and Narcissa feels him satisfy himself in her. He's hot and heavy on her body, panting with satisfaction.

Narcissa struggles and hits against his chest, putting her full force behind it. She's finally able to push him off of her and she scrambles off of the bed, holding her hands out to cover her body. The stranger sits up to move after her, but she grabs her cloak, pulling her wand from it and holding it out defensively. "You move and I'll bloody kill you," she screams at him. "I'll _bloody kill you!_" Her body is shaking but her wand-arm is steady.

"Now, now, Narcissa, don't be like that. Not after what a good time we just had." He grins at her and Narcissa turns her sharp eyes at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you boys!" she screams at him. "Are you all born idiots? Do none of you understand that I am a damn human being with feelings and wants and desires and that _none_ of them concern _you_?! I'm not yours to just take and use and manipulate! Do none of you even care? I'm not yours! I have feelings! What you do to me _hurts_ me! It hurts me. But you don't give a damn, do you? No, you don't give a damn if it means sticking your bloody cock between my legs by any means necessary. I've had goddamn enough of being used and passed around as if I didn't matter, as if my feelings didn't matter!"

"Oh, come now, one little tumble in the sack isn't worth all this fuss. Put down the wand, Narcissa."

"I've had bloody enough," she says, her eyes dark and feeling an odd calmness about her. "I refuse to be used anymore." She points the wand directly at the stranger. It felt strange to have so much anger pointed as someone who looked like Lucius, but he looked garish and unseemly to her now. She remembers back to Bellatrix's reaction to August when he had tried to do the same thing to her and now she truly understood the rage that allowed Bellatrix to use an unforgivable. "Cruciatus," she says forcefully and to her surprise, the spell works, contorting the stranger's body into convulsions. She's only able to keep the spell going for a few seconds, but there's a satisfaction in having made it work at all.

When the spell dies, however, the stranger looks at her angrily, moving to her swiftly and knocking her wand to the floor. He shoves her back against the wall and one of Lucius's pictures falls to the floor from the force of it. "You bitch," he spits at her. "I guess crazy truly does run in your family. What a shame you're not as good at it as your sister is." He presses his forearm against her throat, choking her, but Narcissa still manages to spit in his face. He wipes it, hitting her back against the wall.

Narcissa scratches his face, digging in her fingers as deeply as she can. The stranger drops her to clutch his face and Narcissa hurries and grabs her cloak, wrapping it around her naked body and running from the room, holding her cloak tightly around her. She runs into the crowd of partying students, none of them paying much attention to her in their celebration. She had to find the real Lucius. She had to find him.


	173. Chapter 173

"Lucius, you need to go find Narcissa right now," Rabastan says. He hates the words as he says them. Narcissa would never forgive him his role in all this, but the guilt was swelling in him. He couldn't stand by and play the distraction from this. He thought he could, but he hated himself for every moment he stood by keeping Lucius's focus. "Right now, Lucius. I'll explain more later, but Corban is trying to sleep with Narcissa and you've got to stop him…"

Lucius looks at him, baffled and alarmed. "What are you talking about?" he demands. "Rabastan, I swear to god-"

"Listen, I'll explain everything later, okay? And I'll own up to all my shit here. I know you don't like me but I care about Narcissa. I really do. So will you go get her before she gets hurt? Please?"

Lucius doesn't need anymore persuading and takes off, making a few feet before turning around. "Where are they?"

"I don't know," Rabastan, shaking his head. "But he looks like you, Lucius. That's the ruse. She'll think it's you."

Lucius nods and changes directions, heading up towards the boys' dormitory.

Rabastan sighs and shakes his head as Lucius leaves, knowing that he's done for. Either Lucius would kill him for his role in this plot or Yaxley would kill him for his role in _ruining _the plot. What surprised Rabastan was that he didn't seem to care. He was only concerned about Narcissa. He sighs and decides to find Regulus and get himself a drink. If this was his last night alive, he might as well enjoy the celebration.

He doesn't make it to Regulus, however, stopping as he sees the small form of Narcissa pushing through the people, looking around urgently. She sees Rabastan and pushes through a couple, making her way to him. As she arrives, Rabastan can see her holding her cloak tightly around herself, but as she walks, a peek of her bare leg shows and he looks to note that she's not wearing shoes, either. He looks up at her, sure now that she's not wearing a thing under her cloak.

"Rabs," she says, breaking through, and from one look on her face, he can tell that he was too late.

"Oh, Narcissa," Rabastan's voice drops, seeing the pain and sadness on her face, he holds out his arms for her and she sinks against his chest. He could feel her breasts pressing against him, only the thin cloak between them, but he tries not to think about that. Narcissa was hurting and he shouldn't be thinking about her naked body under her robe. He pushes through a few people and leads her out of the commons, pulling her into one of the alcoves in a nearby hallway. He turns back to Narcissa as soon as they have some quiet and privacy. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

Narcissa rests her head against his chest again. "So you did know," she affirms. "But you tried to warn me."

"I should have done more," he says softly, he strokes her hair slowly. "I should have done a lot more. I sent Lucius after you… But I was too late, wasn't I?" He shakes his head bitterly.

"Who was it, Rabs?" she asks him. "I still don't know… Who was it?"

"Corban Yaxley," he says with a sigh. "He has a sick fascination with you. I should have done more to stop him, but I thought he was too much of a coward to really go through with any of his wild plans."

Narcissa pulls herself from his arms and Rabastan reluctantly lets her go. "Of course it was Yaxley," she says with disgust. "My first year here… he and Anton and August, they cornered me and attacked me and would have done worse, but Lucius saved me. They're disgusting, the whole lot of them. They told me they had some terrible little bet on who could bed me and my sisters… I hope they all rot, those sick, disgusting, horrible…"

"Well, with Andi gone, they'll have to give up that bet," Rabastan says, pushing away his own guilt on the matter.

Narcissa sighs and wipes at a few tears. "I'm just some sick game to them," she says. "Some conquest. They don't even see me as a person, just a game to be won by any means. How is it they can look at me and not see that I'm a human being? How, Rabs? How?" She wavers slightly and Rabastan takes a step forward, worried she's going to faint. Narcissa holds onto his arm, taking a long breath.

Narcissa's cloak falls open as she stabilizes herself and Rabastan looks away, hating the intense temptation he feels to drop her cloak to the ground and pull her into his arms. He was a terrible person, he was sure of it now. Here Narcissa was, in clear pain and betrayal, his friend, and all he could think of was screwing her again. He was just as bad as Yaxley. Well, almost as bad. No, just as bad. He had, after all, done the same to her, treated her like a prize to be had. And even now he couldn't help but think about the whiteness of her flesh, or the slight shake of her body, or the watery quality of her eyes… "I should go get Lucius," he says, determined to be better than his thoughts. "You must have just missed him. He was on his way to try and stop you… Narcissa, I'm sorry I didn't stop him. I'm sorry I didn't do more. Or less. If you hadn't known, if you had thought it was Lucius the whole time, you wouldn't be in the pain you're in now... "

"I forgive you," Narcissa whispers, still holding onto him.

"Narcissa," Rabastan whispers, his words come out in a tumble. "I think I love you." He leans in to her, tilting her head up. He felt as weak and vulnerable as she looked in his arms and the urge to kiss her was overwhelming. He leans in, tilting her chin as he does but she stops him with a hand on his chest and a plea in her eyes.

"Please don't," she whispers in response and Rabastan can't tell if she means the kiss or his confession, but it was probably both. He sighs and lets her chin go.

"I'm sorry. I just… I have to confess it, Cissa, to myself as well as to you. I don't… I can't… You're the first person I've cared about in a long time, Cissa. Probably the only one I care about right now. I don't expect you to leave Lucius or anything like that. I know you won't. I know you love him. I know you don't love me back. Can you just… Let me love you? You don't have to do anything, just… I want to be your friend. Be close to you. And I want to take care of you. There's something about you, Cissa. There just is."

Narcissa sighs. "Your flirting privileges are hereby revoked," she tells him sternly. "As are your flattery ones. And if Lucius catches wind of how you tried to kiss me just now, you're losing your dancing privileges as well."

Rabastan can't help but smile at her sadly. "You'll still let me be your friend?" he asks her.

"Promise me you won't let them do this to me again," she says softly. "Promise me that and promise me you'll see me as a human being and I'll let you be my friend again. I'll let you care about me."

"I promise," Rabastan says with a nod.

Narcissa nods solemnly. "So be it." She sways slightly and Rabastan helps her onto a chair. "I feel sick. I feel.. nauseous. Exhausted. Can you…?"

Rabastan nods. "I'll go get Lucius," he says. "I know you need him."

Narcissa nods, leaning against the wall, closing her eyes and looking feeble and small.

Rabastan hurries from the room, looking at Narcissa one last time before leaving. Even now, even after everything, she looked so beautiful. Her forehead was pressed against the wall and her eyes were closed, but her blonde hair tumbles down around her shoulders. He could see the length of her neck and a hint of her chest. He swallows hard and turns, hurrying out of the room. He finds Lucius coming out of his room, rage and worry on his face. He looks to Rabastan and Rabastan can see a vulnerability on his face that he's rarely seen on Lucius.

"I found her," he tells Lucius. "She's alright, but.."

"You don't have to say," Lucius says with a solemn nod. "I've seen my room."

Rabastan sighs and nods back towards where he came. "I'll take you to her."

Lucius nods and follows him. The two of them don't speak a word as they make their way back through the party, but there's a shared feeling between them. He takes Lucius out to the little alcove where Narcissa still sits. Lucius hurries to her and Rabastan hangs back, watching. Narcissa opens her eyes and her body seems to deflate slightly upon seeing Lucius. He goes to her and wraps his arms around her.

Narcissa reaches out and touches his face, looking at him in concern. "Lucius?" she asks hesitantly.

"It's me," he promises, holding onto her protectively. "It's me, my darling, I swear it is."

She nods, letting out a breath. "I'm tired. I'm just… tired."

Lucius nods. "Let me take you up to bed. We don't have to talk about anything that happened until you're ready."

"Let me sleep with you tonight?" she asks softly.

"You don't ever have to sleep anywhere else, Cissa. Not if you don't want to."

Rabastan slips around the corner, not wanting to leave yet, but knowing that he's intruding. He can still hear their fant voices. Lucius was calm and patient with Narcissa, but she seemed to have withdrawn, not really processing everything yet. Rabastan sighs, leaning back against the wall and closing his own eyes. After the day's events, Rabastan was sure now; he was in love with that girl. He was in love with Narcissa. And yet, instead of holding and caring for her as Lucius was doing, Rabastan couldn't help but think about the feel of her breasts pressed against his chest and the length of her white leg as the cloak slipped around it, and her small shoe-less foot as she tiptoed her way through the crowd.


	174. Chapter 174

The whole of the commons room was bouncing and alive with music and bodies, everyone in a celebratory mood. Bellatrix hadn't even gone to the game, but she could tell by the mentality of the students that they had won. She closes her eyes and just enjoys the energy of the room. She hadn't relaxed since returning to school, and it had been a long exhausting few weeks.

She lets her body be moved with the rhythms of the crowd until an usually rambunctious student shoves into her and she tumbles. Two arms reach out to catch her, but when she looks up at whoever caught her, she sees Rodolphus. She pulls sharply from his arms, realizing that she hasn't spoken a word to Rodolphus since he broke up with her.

"Are you alright?" Rodolphus asks her softly.

Bellatrix pulls away from her hands as if they're on fire. "Yes," she says. He looks at her with concern and Bellatrix softens slightly. "I'm sorry. I should have been looking where I was going."

"It's not like Bellatrix Black to not keep her eye on her surroundings," Rodolphus says. Despite his words being almost flirtatious, his voice is a quiet hum. "No, I think you meant to run into me. Fall into my arms."

"You think too much of yourself, Lestrange." Her voice comes out low to match his.

"Are you alright, Bella? Truly? It's been a while since we've talked."

"Well, you broke up with me, so I don't know that you get to be my confidant anymore."

"Even despite that, I thought you were my friend," Rodolphus says. "Partners, remember?"

"Yeah, I…" Bellatrix finds herself hesitating. She wasn't sure what this conversation meant or what she wanted it to even mean. She had spent the past month or so hating Rodolphus, just hating him. "I thought we were partners, too. But it doesn't feel like that anymore."

"No," he agrees. "It doesn't. Bella… I think we need to talk. About us. About our future together."

Bellatrix looks to him and sighs. "I don't know if I can yet, Rodolphus. I… I'm so focused on other things right now. On joining Tom Riddle. It wouldn't be fair to you to have that conversation, because that conversation requires nuance and I don't think I can give that to you."

He nods. "Then a smaller conversation," he says softly. "A conversation about us being friends again."

"Are you sure you want that?" Bellatrix asks her, their solemn conversation in contrast to the pulsing nature of the room. "Rodolphus, it's you that I've hurt."

"I'm not sure," he tells her plainly. "Bella, I'm not. I've been stuck re-examining our relationship for weeks now. What you've done hurt me. Not just the cheating, but… Rabs is part of my family, Bella. He's my brother. As close as you are with Narcissa, I am with Rabs. And constantly having the two of you insult and bicker with each other… It went too far with your last comment. But our futures are tied, Bella. For better or for worse. And I'm hoping that we'll land on the 'better' option."

Bellatrix lets out a slow breath. "You sound like Cissy," she says. She pulls her hair back, thinking. "The future is too big of a conversation, Rods. But if you want to be friends again, then yes. Yes, I think that one is manageable. For both of us. And we can work our way to the real conversation. I know we'll need to have it sooner or later."

He nods, looking at her. "Well, it wasn't a full conversation, but it seems we've made progress." He sighs. "We're a terrible pair sometimes. It worries me."

Bellatrix shakes her head. "That's too big of a conversation, too, Rods. An important one, but too big."

"Too big, huh?"

"Yeah. Too big. I'll screw it up if we try to tackle too many issues. And if we're going to make us work, then we can't keep screwing it up now. So for tonight, let's just tackle the friend issue. We'll solve our marital issues when we're married."

"Okay, Bella. We'll keep it small. We're friends again, so I'll check that one off." He looks glum, however, and Bellatrix knows that she's disappointing him again.

"I've got to focus on graduating early, Rods. I've got to get out there and be with Tom Riddle. I've just got to, it's in my blood. At the end of the summer, we've got our betrothal ball. We'll talk then, and I'll devote all I've got to you and to our marriage. Okay?" She looks at him imploringly.

Rodolphus nods, hanging his head like a man being sent to the Death Eaters.

"Rods…" she hesitates, but knowing that he needs it, she reaches out to him and pulls him to her, kissing him lightly. He kisses her back, relaxing with the familiarity of her lips. "I still care for you, Rods," she tells him. "But, let's work on being friends again, okay? So that everything else isn't so hard."

"Okay," he says and Bellatrix can see that he's calmed from her kiss. "Betrothment ball. We'll have those conversations."

"Yes," she says with a nod. She hated the image of getting married, but it was time she got used to the idea and stopped trying to sabotage her relationship with Rodolphus. They were friends. And maybe they could be partners again. Maybe marrying him wouldn't be so terrible. "I've got to go, Rods. I've taken a long enough break already. I've got to get back to work."

"Alright, Bella," he says with a nod. "Maybe you and I can duel sometime."

"Okay, Rods. Yeah, sure." She gives him another nod before heading up to her room, intent on getting back to work.


	175. Chapter 175

Lucius opens the door to his room, leading Narcissa inside. He goes to fix the picture of his family that lies of the floor, pulling out his wand to mend the glass and hanging it back up. He turns back to Narcissa who's picked up her shoes and is now holding them in her hands.

"The rest of my clothes…" she whispers. "He took my clothes."

Lucius sighs and goes to wrap her in his arms again, letting the shoes fall to the ground. "I should go after him," he growls. "Should strangle him with my bare hands."

"Don't leave me," Narcissa says, clinging to him. "Don't leave me, Lucius. Please. I won't know that it's you coming back."

Lucius pets her hair gently. "I won't leave," he tells her softly. "But let me get you something to wear." He lets her go to rummage through his clothing, pulling out his spare nightshirt. He turns back to Narcissa and delicately helps her out of her cloak and into his nightshirt. It's loose around her small frame, but she holds it around herself tightly. Lucius scoops her up in his arms, laying her down in his bed and wrapping his blankets around her. He sits besides her and she moves so that she's laying in his lap. He strokes her hair gently, his hands slow and tender as they brush against her skin.

"I should have known he wasn't you…" Narcissa whispers. "I should have known from the first moment he touched me…"

"Hush, my darling," Lucius says, looking down at her sadly. "Narcissa, I could never blame you for loving me so much that you overlook a few faults."

Narcissa takes his palm and presses it against her cheek and Lucius strokes her soft skin with his thumb. She sighs, looking up at him. "Rabs told me not to sleep with you," she tells him softly. "But, Corban came and I thought he was you, and he was so insistent, I thought… I thought Rabs was just talking out of jealousy. I knew Corban was acting differently than you, but he just said it was the adrenaline from the game and I believed him. It didn't even cross my mind that it wasn't you. Not until he was already inside me and I… I tried to push him off of me, to stop him, but he held me down, choked me on these pillows… He didn't even care that I was fighting him, he said he liked it rough." Narcissa turns her head, disgusted. Lucius looks down at her with a fierce protectiveness. He doesn't say anything, however, letting her tell him on her own time. "I finally got him off of me, got to my wand. I… Lucius, I used the cruciatus on him. I could only make it last for a few seconds, but I was so angry, I didn't know what else to do…"

"I'm proud of you," he tells her firmly. She turns back to look at him and he nods. "He deserved every bit of pain you gave him."

She nods, kissing his palm gently before continuing. "He called me crazy. Like Trixy. He beat me back against the wall, but I scratched him across his face and got away, got out of the room, I didn't know what else he was going to do… I went looking for you, but I found Rabs instead."

Lucius nods, his thumb tracing down along her cheek to a small bruise that's forming on her neck. "I'm going to murder him," he says angrily. "I'm going to slit his throat and-"

"I can't take anymore, Lucius," Narcissa whispers. "I can't. All of this. It's too much. Is it my fault? Corban said I'm basically flaunting myself for attention. Is that what I do? Am I prostituting myself out, giving boys the idea that I want them to… to.." She breaks into a sob, burying herself in his lap.

"No, Narcissa," Lucius says, his eyebrows furrowing together. "_No_. Don't blame yourself for those barbarians. And they do not get to blame you for their lust and cruelty and… Narcissa, you didn't do a thing wrong. Not a thing. You were beautiful and charming and brilliant and he wanted you because of that. Wanted to possess you. My darling Narcissa, you shine so brightly that they want to be a part of your light, but the only way they know how is to try and take that light from you. Don't let them fool you into thinking that it was your fault for shining so brightly." He pulls her up into his arms, kissing her forehead. He desperately wanted her to understand that this wasn't her fault, but she looked so lost and feeble in his arms. His words didn't seem to penetrate her. Lucius knew that it wouldn't have hurt her so much if Yaxley hadn't been disguised as him. If the violence and these cruel words had come from some other mouth than one that looked like his.

"It can't just be that," she whispers. "They act like I'm not a real person, Lucius. August told me years ago that there was a bet between them, a contest to see who could be the first to sleep with me and Andi and Trixy. But Andi is gone and Trixy terrifies everyone, so it's just me, silly little Cissa, that they can trick and force into bed. I mean nothing to them. Nothing but a conquest, a game, a bit of pleasure that they can have at my expense. But at least Walden had cared about me. At least Rabastan… He says he loves me, Lucius. He tried to kiss me."

Lucius sighs, closing his eyes tightly. "He couldn't leave you alone, after all you've been through-"

"He tried to stop this from happening," Narcissa tells him softly. "He tried to warn me today and he tried to send you after me. He just wants to be my friend."

Lucius doesn't trust that for a moment, but he did feel obliged to Rabastan for his warning today. "Just… be careful around him."

"I told him he couldn't dance with me anymore if you found out he tried to kiss me," she says softly. Her eyes were distant as she talked. "And it seems you've found out. So he's at a strict arms-distance until he learns to not try and kiss me. But he promised he wouldn't let them do this again."

Lucius sighs and nods. "Okay, Cissa."

"I'm tired, Lucius," Narcissa whispers, curling onto his lap and he moves to lay besides her, pulling her into his arms. "I just feel so tired."

"Then sleep, my darling. Sleep and I'll watch over you."

"I don't know if I can sleep," Narcissa says softly. "I'm just so tired."

"Then I'll hold you until you can sleep," he tells her softly, kissing the top of her head. "And you can know that you are safe and that I love you."

Narcissa closes her eyes tightly and presses her head against his chest. "What am I going to do when you leave?" she whispers.

"It'll just be a few years, Cissa," he says softly, petting her hair. "And I'll see you every summer. And if anyone tries to hurt you at all, you just let me know and I'll come for you. I promise."

"Four years, Lucius. It'll be four years. I can't do it. I can't."

"You can, little Cissa," Lucius insists softly. "And then we'll get married and we never have to be apart ever again. And no one will hurt you and I'll keep you safe. I'll let you redecorate the Manor however you want it. And everything will be perfect, Cissa. Everything will be perfect. We'll be together."

Narcissa nods, her eyes still closed tightly. "Oh," she says, her voice coming out affected and almost childlike "I didn't tell you… You were so wonderful in the game today. You played so beautifully."

Lucius sighs and strokes her hair gently. "Rest, my darling," he tells her gently. "I'll watch over you."

She settles against him and Lucius closes his own eyes, his mind set on destroying Yaxley for what he had done to his Narcissa.


	176. Chapter 176

Rabastan stands at the door, it partly opened so that the sounds of the boys within can be heard, but he remains out of sight. His fist was wrapped around the doorknob so tightly that his knuckles were white. His jaw was set tightly, too, teeth grinding together.

"God, she was delicious," Yaxley moans from the other side of the door. "And oh how she moaned for me, just writhing there on the bed in pure ecstasy. You _know_ she's never had it that good before. Lucius'll never be able to satisfy her again after the night I gave her."

Rabastan stood perfectly still on the other side of the door, frozen. His fist was shaking as he held the door knob. But he didn't move yet.

"I bet you she is going to fantasize about that night for years, wanting more and more and- Oh, hey, Rabs," Yaxley says, stopping as Rabastan swings the door open, striding into the room. "We were just reliving my night with Narciss-"

He's cut off as Rabastan tackles him to the ground, swinging his fists wildly. Yaxley tumbles down to the floor, too surprised to defend himself at first. Antonin is the first to react, grabbing Rabastan and pulling him off of Yaxley.

"What the hell, Lestrange?" Antonin demands, throwing him back. "What the actual hell, man?"

"I'm sorry," Rabastan says, holding his hands up. "I'm sorry, alright?"

Antonin shakes his head and helps Yaxley back up to his feet before turning back to Rabastan. "Care to explain yourself, or have you just lost your goddamn mind?" he demands.

"He's a goddamn liar," Rabastan says with a growl. He gestures angrily at Yaxley. "He hurt her. He hurt Narcissa. His goddamn ruse didn't work and she knew he wasn't Lucius and he still forced himself on her and he hurt her. And you know what? I give a damn. I give a damn that she's been crying all day and I give a damn that she's got a bruise on her neck from him and she won't let me take her to the hospital wing because she doesn't know how to explain to the nurse how she got it. So I think it's only fair that I give him a few bruises in return." He makes a move towards Yaxley again, but Antonin gets between them to stop Rabastan.

"Selwyn, help me hold this idiot back," Antonin commands and Selwyn steps forward, grabbing Rabastan's shoulders and holding him back. Antonin shakes his head, looking back at Rabastan. "I think you've got a bloody screw loose in that head of yours, Lestrange." He paces for a moment, thinking. Yaxley holds a hand to his bloody nose swearing. He makes a move to attack Rabastan in return but Antonin stops him. "Would you both stop acting like idiots?"

"He fucking hit me, Anton," Yaxley says angrily. "Out of goddamn nowhere." He glares at Rabastan, blood running down his nose.

"You're both fucking idiots," Antonin says, shaking his head. "Now let me get this figured out before you two kill each other." He turns back to Rabastan. "You love her, don't you? That little blonde girl. You love her. That's what this is about."

Rabastan doesn't say anything, but breaks Antonin's eye contact.

Antonin sighs, shaking his head. "You're a bigger idiot than I thought, Rabs. You love her. You fucking idiot." He groans, looking up to the ceiling in defeat. "He fucking loves her," he announces in defeat. He turns back to Rabastan sadly. "Get out of here, Rabs. Get your head on straight. Get your idiot head on straight because I will not have you and Corban beating the shit out of each other. Don't come back until you're over this because Corban did what he did and there's no changing that. You have to get over it." He nods at Selwyn and Selwyn lets him go, shoving him at the door. "And Rabs," he says, once Rabastan has made it to the door. "She doesn't love you back. She's never going to love you back. Don't take it out on Corban when you know it's yourself you're angry at."

Rabastan looks at him with a grumble but Antonin shakes his head. "Leave, Rabs. We've got to clean up the mess you made. And take a look at Corban's damn nose."

Rabastan leaves the room, shaking his head angrily. He slams the door on his way out, walking down the hall in frustration. He didn't know what had come over him. He just hated hearing Yaxley talk about Narcissa like that. Hated the vivid image of the two of them in bed together. Hated the truth of it, too. He had sat with Narcissa today while Lucius was at practice. She had barely spoken a word the entire time and when he asked her how she was doing, tears had filled her eyes until they had spilled over and she had buried her head against his chest and cried.

Rabastan punches the wall angrily as he walks, filled with adrenaline and anger. At least he had gotten Yaxley good today. He deserved the broken nose he was sure he had given him. At least there was that.


	177. Chapter 177

Bellatrix sat under a pile of homework, exhausted. It seemed to be never ending, this homework. She was smart and she knew it, but had bit off more than she could chew trying to graduate early. She had already given up dueling club, which had been a painful decision, but she knew that the real thing with Tom Riddle would be worth the sacrifice. She still trained in the evenings with Barty, and even occasionally Rodolphus now that they had made up, but the structure of the club was gone so that she could devote herself to staying atop of her classes.

She was just finishing up her last assignment and about to head up to bed when she sees an unusually grim Lucius approaches her. She sets aside her books and looks up at him. "Hey, Lucius," she says with a grin. "Where's your blonde shadow?"

"If you're referring to Narcissa, she's already asleep." Lucius's voice was cold and restrained and Bellatrix wondered for a moment if that coldness was directed at her.

"It's unusual to see you two separate," Bellatrix notes, a bit more somberly.

"I would spend every moment of the day with her," Lucius says hotly. "At least then I'd know that she was safe."

Bellatrix pauses, looking up at him and searching his face. "Did something happen, Lucius?" she asks, restrained.

"She didn't want me to tell you," Lucius says, sinking into the chair across from Bellatrix. "She wants to pretend that nothing happened and ignore it because she thinks that that'll be the end of it and that they'll finally leave her alone, but I don't trust that for a moment." He talks through clenched teeth and Bellatrix can see his fists shaking.

Bellatrix sets aside all of her books and parchments to look at Lucius. "Tell me what happened."

"Corban Yaxley got his hands on polyjuice," Lucius says through a tight mouth. "And he got his hands on some of my hair while he was at it. He forced himself on Narcissa, disguised as me, last Friday night. She figured it out and tried to fight him off, but there wasn't much that she could do. He took her clothes, Bella. That goddamn bastard took everything but her shoes. And she wants to let it go. She made me promise that I wouldn't do anything, that I wouldn't tell you, but I can't. I just can't. I want to slit Yaxley's throat for touching Narcissa. So I came to ask you for help in burying his body."

Bellatrix tightens as he talks, her body filling with anger. She felt like a kettle, and Lucius words were lighting a fire underneath her. Her very skin was boiling slowly. "The last time something like this happened, you cautioned me to show restraint," she says, trying to keep her anger down. "You told me that what was more important was Narcissa. That she felt safe."

"She can feel safe when he's in the bloody ground," Lucius says angrily. He tilts his head back against the chair and puts his hands over his eyes, his elbows reaching towards the ceiling. "She thinks it's her fault, Bella. She's blaming herself. Yaxley said something to her, that she was asking for the attention. She thinks if she just keeps to herself and doesn't make a big deal about this, that it'll all stop. But that's not the truth. Yaxley needs to be taught a lesson. I can't stand to see Narcissa so miserable. So maybe, this time, what Narcissa wants isn't the best thing for her."

Bellatrix nods, inclined to agree with him on that account. "Are you sure about this, Lucius? I mean, really sure?"

"Yes," Lucius says. "I am. I would do anything for Narcissa. She deserves to feel safe again."

"Then we're going to have to come up with a better plan than just murdering him on campus."

"Well, I'm too angry to come up with a proper plan. That's why I came to you. You're admittedly better than me at this." Lucius looked a sorry sort slumped back against the couch.

Bellatrix nods, thinking to herself. To be honest, she was too angry herself to think clearly. Why did they keep coming after Narcissa? Naive, sweet Narcissa who never harmed anyone and whose biggest fault in life was that she was a flirt. And they kept hurting her. Using her and hurting her because she was sweet and naive and yes, a flirt. She was the most precious thing that Bellatrix had and she wanted to bend their bodies in pain for them trying to ruin that one perfect thing. "All that's coming to mind here is ripping off his balls and shoving them down his throat until he chokes on them."

Lucius snorts with a small smile. "That would be fitting."

Bellatrix smiles, picturing it for a moment. She takes pleasure in the image of Yaxley choking on his own balls, turning blue on his blue balls. It would be a fitting punishment. And she'd enjoy his pain. Greatly.

"We're going to have to do something big," Lucius says. "Something to discourage them once and for all. They need to know that they can't touch Narcissa. I won't have her harmed again. She isn't theirs."

Bellatrix nods. "I thought it would be enough the last time," she says. "But those damn idiots have a death wish, I swear to god. Well, if that's what they want, I'll give them a real threat. Meet me out here an hour after curfew, Lucius. Tomorrow. We'll take care of this once and for all."

Lucius nods and stands up. "Thank you, Bella."

"How much are you willing to do, Lucius?" Bellatrix asks him seriously, her eyes a low glow of amber and anger. "How much are you willing to risk?"

"I'd kill Yaxley," Lucius says, turning back to her with his own cold dark eyes. "I'd kill him for even thinking of touching Narcissa."

Bellatrix nods, satisfied by his answer.


	178. Chapter 178

Narcissa combs her hair slowly, sitting on the edge of Lucius's bed. She had basically moved into his room in the past couple of days, not liking to sleep alone.

"Hey," Lucius says softly, sitting up and wrapping an arm around her. "You seemed to have slept better last night."

Narcissa sets the comb down, sinking back against his chest. "Yeah," she says softly.

Lucius sighs and Narcissa feels a sudden sting of guilt. She hated that her mood seemed to be dragging Lucius down along with her, but she just couldn't shake it. She turns to him and kisses his cheek gently, raising a hand and placing it on his cheek. "Are you alright?" she asks him softly.

He leans into her hand and gives her a small smile. "You shouldn't have to worry about that," he says softly. "It's you that deserves the concern, Cissa. You don't have to worry about me."

"I don't want to make you sad," she whispers.

Lucius wraps both of his arms around her, leaning his head on her shoulder. "I'm sad because you're sad," he tells her softly. "When you're happy, I'll be happy, too. Your feelings are mine, Narcissa and they're precious to me because of it." He reaches up and traces from her forehead down her nose. "It's much more important that we get you feeling happy again. Then I can be happy, too."

"If my feelings are yours," Narcissa says, looking back at him, "then I'll only be happy. Forever happy, so that you can be, too."

Lucius smiles and tilts her head back to kiss her. "That's lovely, my darling," he says. "But it's okay that you're sad right now. It is, Cissa. It's okay that I'm sad, too. Sometimes it takes a bit of time to feel right after something bad happens. You don't have to worry about me being sad because I know that someday you're going to be happy again, and that's going to make me happy, too. Just to see you smile again. But I'm willing to wait. We don't have to rush anything. It's much more important that we take the time you need, Cissa. You don't have to be wonderful right now. Let's just work on getting back to okay. And then maybe we'll try for good. And then great. And then, someday soon, we'll make it back to wonderful. Together, my darling. You and me."

"Sounds like a plan," Narcissa says quietly, giving him a small nod.

Lucius kisses her again gently and then slides out of bed, pulling on a shirt and buttoning it. Narcissa pulls on an oversized sweater herself, dressing in loose layers as she has for the past few days, hoping to hide as much of her body as she can. It was one of Lucius's sweaters and it swamped her small frame, but she wore it anyways, bunching it around her wrists. She liked the smell of Lucius that hung on the sweater and it stayed with her through her classes, holding her together until she was back with him. Lucius comes to her and kisses her gently once he's finished dressing. "Are you ready for breakfast?" he asks her softly. His hand slowly combs through her hair as she nods, her straight blonde hair slipping through his fingers. "You should pull your hair back," he says gently. "Like you used to. I'll let you borrow one of my ribbons."

"I…" Narcissa says hesitantly. "I know it's silly, but… I'm not ready for that."

"Okay," Lucius says softly. He kisses the top of her head. "I let you wear my ribbon around your wrist, then. It can help keep the sleeve up. And then if you decide you want to pull your hair up, it'll be right there for you." He goes to get one of his ribbons from his nightstand and then takes her wrist, tying the thin black ribbon around it.

"I'm keeping this," Narcissa says softly, tracing the silky material. "I don't plan on giving it back. It's mine now."

Lucius lets out a soft, genuine laugh. "Okay, my darling. Steal all my things. You've already taken my sweater. And my room for that matter. I trust none of my things are safe now? Not even my hair ties?"

Narcissa wraps her arms around his chest, burying her head against him. "You're mine, too," she tells him softly.

He laughs and wraps his arms around her in return. "But that's not theft," he tells her. "You can't steal what I freely give you."

"Then give me everything," Narcissa tells him. "So that I don't have to steal it. And I'll give you everything in return. Though I don't think my clothes will fit you."

"Mmm," Lucius says playfully. "Go get me one of those lovely dresses of yours and we'll see. Or are you afraid that I'll look better in it than you?"

Narcissa feels a small smile cross her face. "Oh, don't take that from me," she says. Her voice is still quiet, but it's lighter. "If I'm not the pretty one in our relationship, what am I?"

"The kind one," he says. "The clever one. The brave one. The beautiful one. The-"

"Alright, alright," she says with the softest of laughs.

"I can go on," Lucius promises her. "I have a lot more compliments in me."

"I do love compliments. But I'm too worried that you'll miss breakfast if I let you go on too long. And I know how grumpy you get if you don't get breakfast. I can't have you both sad _and_ grumpy on account of me. I could never live with that guilt."

Lucius smiles. "Then I'll just have to compliment you during breakfast. A perfect compromise."

Narcissa smiles and nods, fixing the ribbon on her wrist. Lucius takes her hand and brings it to his lips, kissing the ribbon. "And for the record," he tells her. "You can have everything. Every single thing that's mine is yours. All of it."

Narcissa smiles, reaching up to rest a hand on his cheek. "I'll let you try on one of my dresses after classes."

Lucius smiles and wraps an arm around her, kissing her deeply. He's still chuckling softly as the two head down to breakfast.


	179. Chapter 179

Tom Riddle holds Salthazar Slytherin's locket in his hand, smiling to himself as it gleams. This horcrux had been the most painful of them and had left him weak and gaunt, but it had been worth it. Salthazar Slytherin, the most power of all wizards-himself excluded, of course- would be proud of the man he's become. Envious, even. As Tom goes to put the locket away, he catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror and is forced to stop, struck by the difference. His handsome features had been waning since his first horcrux, but this difference was palpable. His skin was pale, nearly blue, and he could see traces of his veins showing just below the surface. His eyes seemed more snakelike than human. His entire body looked more creature-esque than human. But there was a power in that and Tom found that he didn't regret his loss of attractiveness. There had be purpose in his good looks when he was younger. It had served him well to charm those he had needed to charm. But the time for charming was over. Now was a time for power.

Tom gives himself one last look in the mirror and then turns from it. Four horcruxes down. He could feel the change in his body now, too. It had been a painful transition, this tearing of his soul, especially since he had done two in succession, but now that the pain was wearing off, he felt stronger. More confident.

Members were flocking to him. After they had been vetted, they were being trained under the careful eye of Tom's second, Theodore Nott. There were rumors, of course, circulating through the wizarding world, but they didn't take the likes of Tom Riddle and a bunch of young rebels seriously. Not yet. They didn't realize that it was an army he was assembling. An army he was training.

The only one who truly had any suspicions towards Tom at all was the likes of Dumbledore and Tom's face twists to a scowl at the thought of him. He hadn't liked Tom since he had found him in that orphanage and had heard some terrible rumors about him. They had been true, of course, and far worse than Dumbledore could ever tell, but Tom still resented him for being the only one to not be taken in by his charms. He also blamed Dumbledore for him not receiving the position of professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts that he deserved. He blamed Dumbledore for losing his home of Hogwarts.

But even the great Dumbledore underestimated Tom Riddle. He didn't see the workings that Tom was capable of. And not only capable, actively doing.

Tom heads to his window and smiles, looking out at the number of troops he had amassed, training hard outside. There was one more change that Tom needed to make to fit his new appearance. His name. His name, which he had despised since the beginning. It didn't fit this new, powerful body. It didn't fit his cause. No. It was time. Time to introduce the world to the Dark Lord. Time to show them Lord Voldermort and all his might.


	180. Chapter 180

Bellatrix slips downstairs after curfew. The anger that had been building since the day before has grown to a bubbling level, but she felt calm in that anger. In control.

Rodolphus is the next to come down. She had talked to him earlier that day and he had agreed to assist them. He nods to her as he comes to wait besides her. "Have you talked to Cissa yet? Is she alright?"

Bellatrix sighs and shakes her head. "Lucius says she didn't want to tell me. That she was worried that I was going to do exactly what we're here to do. So I'm going to do what I do best. Protect Narcissa without her even knowing."

Rodolphus nods. "You're a good sister to her, Bella," he tells her softly.

"Thanks." It was awkward being alone with Rodolphus, especially this late at night. There was still a confusion as to where they were together. There was so much history and tension between them that it was hard for both of them to really know what to do when they were together, even with them slipping back into a routine of training together. She felt relieved when Lucius came down, still looking dark and angry. He nods to both of them. "Rodolphus is here to help," she tells him.

Lucius nods again. "Thanks, Rods."

"Anything to get them to stop messing with Cissa." He shrugs and Bellatrix can see that he's feeling the same kind of awkwardness that she is.

"Who does Yaxley bunk with?" Bellatrix asks them, concentrating on the moment at hand.

"Just Dolohov and Selwyn," Lucius replies.

"Perfect. Just the two who need to be there for this. Keep your wands on them while I deal with Yaxley. Let's end this once and for all."

The two boys nod at her and follow her up to the boys' dormitory. They're quiet as they sneak into Yaxley's room. Bellatrix pauses at the door to make sure they're all asleep before slipping inside. She finds Yaxley and stares at the sleeping boy with anger coursing through her as she looks at his unperturbed form. She makes sure Rodolphus and Lucius are in position before holding a hand over Yaxley's mouth and shoving a wand against his throat. Yaxley jolts awake but Bellatrix hisses in his ear. "You fucking scream and I'll kill you right now."

"What the fuck is going on?" Antonin says, trying to sit up but Lucius forces him back down onto the bed, holding his wand to his face.

"Sit down and shut up," Lucius growls at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Yaxley demands once Bellatrix takes her hand off of his mouth. He struggles but Bellatrix climbs on top of him, kneeling on his arms and shoving her wand against his throat.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?" Bellatrix demands, grabbing his face and turning it to look directly at her. "Did you think I wouldn't fucking find out? Huh?" She slaps his face and he looks at her sharply. "Are you dumb or just deaf, Yaxley? Answer me. Did you really fucking thing that I would not find out about what you did to my sister?"

"I don't know what the fuck your talking about," Yaxley says, spitting at Bellatrix. Bellatrix doesn't even react, letting the spittle slide down her face.

"You three are going to be in so much trouble when the headmaster hears about this," Antonin says angrily. "You'll all be expelled."

"Oh no we won't," Bellatrix says, letting out a low, manic laugh that fills the room. Rodolphus and Lucius exchange a glance and she can tell that she's alarmed even them. "Because if you go to the headmaster, I'll kill all three of you, and the only thing they'll ever find of your bodies will be three little boxes sent to your mothers containing your precious little cocks." She lets the silence fall in the room before turning back to Yaxley. "Now, my darling little Corban Yaxley," she says stroking his face with her wand. "I believe I asked you a question. I don't much care for being lied to, so I'm going to give you a second chance to answer it. Did you fucking think that I wasn't going to find out that you raped my sister?"

"You've got the wrong guy," Yaxley snarls at her. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

Bellatrix tuts softly. "I thought I told you not to lie to me, Yaxley. That was a stupid thing to do. A really, _really_ stupid thing." She lowers her wand to his stomach, shoving it against his ribs. "Cruciatus," she says, shoving her arm against his mouth to stop the scream that comes almost immediately as his body twists beneath her. "Don't lie to me, Yaxley. That's all I ask for here." She lets the spell last for nearly four minutes before letting it die out. "Now, are you going to be a good little thing and answer me honestly?" Yaxley nods from under her arm, his face racked with pain, so she gives him a smile and removes her arm. "Now, did you have something to say to me?"

"Yeah, okay?" Yaxley says, his voice a little bit rough now. "I slept with Narcissa. Are you goddamn happy now?"

"Raped her," Bellatrix snarls. "You_ raped_ her, Yaxley. Narcissa didn't want you. She never wanted you. You think you can dress up as Lucius and have yourself a bit of fun with my sister and that it'll never come back to haunt you? No, no, _no_, Yaxley. She's not yours. She is far above you. Much higher above you. You will never reach that high. So I'm your punishment for trying. I'm your ghost, Corban Yaxley, and this is your haunting. Now, say it correctly because I want to hear you admit it. Tell me to my damn face that you raped my sister."

Yaxley is quiet for a moment, but speaks up once Bellatrix shoves her wand into his stomach again. "I raped her," he says. "I raped her, okay? Leave me the fuck alone now."

"This is just the beginning," Bellatrix says with a wicked laugh. "You don't touch my sister. You don't fucking touch her. You hurt her, Yaxley. And by hurting her, you've granted me full permission to do whatever the fuck I want to do to you." She grins at him and slices her wand against his chest, causing blood to pool up. Yaxley gasps and lets out a groan of pain.

"You're crazy!" Selwyn says as he watches. "You're fucking crazy!"

Bellatrix laughs and turns to him. "You don't hurt what's mine," she says, nearly growling at him. "If any of you lays a single finger on my sister ever again, I will do far worse than what I'm going to do to little Yaxley here tonight. Do you understand? Do you _fucking understand_?" Her words come out in a barking command and both of the other two boys nod, glad that they're not the ones under Bellatrix's wand.

Bellatrix smiles and turns back to Yaxley. "This is going to be a long night," she informs him, tapping her wand against his face playfully. "But I think you and I are going to have a lot of fun. At least I am, my dear. You're going to learn your lesson and I'm going to enjoy watching you in pain."

Yaxley starts to beg her, panicking, but Bellatrix doesn't listen, launching into more of the cruciatus curse. She was going to make sure that he never touches Narcissa again. He would learn this lesson, even if it took all night.


	181. Chapter 181

It was nearly four a.m. when the three of them leave the room. Rodolphus follows behind the other two, digesting what had gone down in that room.

"Thank you, Bella," Lucius says, stopping in the hallway. "For… everything."

"She's mine, too, Lucius," Bellatrix says, her chin sticking out. "I take care of what's mine."

Lucius nods. "I should get back to her before she realizes that I'm gone," he says, turning away from them to head back to his room. "But thank you."

Bellatrix nods and she and Rodolphus watch him walk down the hallway.

"I don't think I can sleep after all of that," Rodolphus admits softly once Lucius is gone.

Bellatrix nods in agreement. "My body is buzzing."

Rodolphus looks to Bellatrix, seeing her in a completely different light after what he had just seen her do. Those three boys were quaking by the time Bellatrix was finished. Rodolphus was pretty sure Selwyn had wet himself at one point. There was an underlying terror to Bellatrix, a darkness to her. It didn't scare Rodolphus, however, and strangely enough, he found himself even more attracted to her now, with a few small beads of blood staining her chin and dress, than he had ever been before.

Things had been in a weird limbo state for the past few months between them, but with the realization that Bellatrix was going to be his wife one way or the other, Rodolphus had found himself overlooking Bellatrix's faults again and rationalizing her shortcomings.

She was going to be his wife, after all. It'd be better if he was in love with her.

"We could… train or something," he suggests. "Work off this energy." He looks to Bellatrix, sure that she's going to turn him down but she seems to be considering it.

"Alright," she says. "I'm not going to be able to sleep anyways. Might as well make good use of the time."

Rodolphus grins and he follows her out of the commons and up to the room of requirement. They had been training occasionally together lately, but she spent most of her time with Barty now, and, admittedly, he felt a bit replaced.

Truth was, Rodolphus felt lonely since coming back to school. And he missed Bellatrix. Missed her fire. Perhaps tonight was a showing of her utmost fire, her drive that bordered on insanity, but he didn't care. He felt alive by proxy, as if her passion was leaking into him just by standing close by.

Rodolphus draws his wand as they arrive into the room, looking to Bellatrix. "Do we need to talk about what just happened?" he asks her.

"What about it?" Bellatrix asks, blase. She doesn't waste any time, launching into a set of attacks without any formality or introduction.

"Well, it was a bit intense."

"Just be glad that I spared Rabs," Bellatrix tells him sharply. "I still haven't forgiven him for taking advantage of Cissy when she was vulnerable and I know he must have had some role to play in this little episode, too. He's been awfully buddy-buddy with that crowd."

Rodolphus sighs, blocking her spells and sending some of his own in return. "I don't know what to say about Rabs," he admits. "I'm worried he might be an asshole, Bella."

"He is," she assures him. "I hate to tell you, but your brother is a bit of a jerk."

Rodolphus rolls her eyes, shooting more spells at her. "He's better than you think, Bella," he says. "I think he's just trying to find himself right now."

Bellatrix rolls her eyes, moving quickly to avoid his attack. "Well, I don't have to like him so I'm not going to."

"I wish you'd give him a chance," Rodolpus says. "Seeing that he's my brother."

Bellatrix groans. "Maybe," she says. "But not right now."

"You know, you aren't very good at compromising," Rodolphus notes. "Not everything is going to be done on your measure, Bella."

"Insulted," Bellatrix accuses, spinning as she easily maneuvers through her spell. "Very insulted."

"Come now, Bella," Rodolphus says. "You can't handle everyone by threatening to cut their balls off."

"Ah," Bellatrix says with a smile. "So, we're talking about your balls here." She gets dangerously close for a moment.

Rodolphus grins and reaches out, grabbing her waist and pulling her close, dropping his wand in the process. "We can be if you want to be," he says.

"But I don't compromise, Lestrange," Bellatrix says, sliding into his arms.

"I don't want you to compromise. Not now."

Bellatrix looks at him with a studious smile but then nods. She drops her own wand and starts unbuttoning his shirt. "Don't put too much into this, Rodolphus," she tells him sternly. "I'm only sleeping with you because god knows I need a break and I am feeling hot after the events tonight. Understood?"

"Understood," Rodolphus says with a nod. His hands go to the strings of her dress.

"And this doesn't change anything between us," Bellatrix says, letting his shirt fall. "We're not back together or anything. This is a one time thing. Am I clear here?"

"You're clear," Rodolphus says, pulling her close and kissing her. "Crystal clear."

Bellatrix kisses him back and he loosens her dress further, letting it fall to the floor and he traces up her skin. Bellatrix leans in and starts to kiss and bite his neck and Rodolphus can tell that she, too, had been turned on by the events of the night and was just as eager to have him as he was to have him. He loosens his belt and pulls it out, wrapping an arm around the skin of her waist. Despite his assurances, Rodolphus couldn't help but feel that this would change things between them. Make it better. She'd want him again and things would be like it was before. Good. She'd want him again, just like he wanted her.


	182. Chapter 182

"I'm being silly," Narcissa tells Rabastan. "I'm being paranoid and I'm being silly."

"Naw, Cissa, it's alright. Tell me."

Narcissa sighs, collapsing her face into her hands. "I don't even know what to say. I just… Lucius has snuck out at night twice now, thinking I was asleep. And I wouldn't think anything about it, but… He won't tell me why. And Lucius doesn't keep secrets from me, but it's clear that there's something he's keeping from me."

"Cissa…" Rabastan asks. "What exactly are you thinking here? That Lucius is cheating on you?"

"No, I…" she shakes her head, frustrated. "No. Lucius would never. And I know that he would never. But maybe… Maybe I'm wearing on him and he's exhausted with looking after me. Especially because I spend more nights in his room than I do in my own now."

Rabastan turns from her and takes her hand, squeezing it. "Damn, you make this difficult."

"Difficult?" Narcissa asks, her brows furrowing.

"Yes, because I'd love to ruin Lucius's chances with you. That'd do me good. But then I'd be on your wrong side for lying and I'll have hurt you, and I can't do that. So you've put me in a bind here, Cissa. Neither of these options are going to get me closer to you."

Narcissa sighs and lets her head fall. "Why do you tease me like this?"

Rabastan softens and tilts her head up. "Lucius loves you. You _know_ that. Now I don't know why he's sneaking out at night or what secret you think he's keeping from you, but, Cissa, do you trust him?"

"Yes," she says with a solid nod.

"Then trust him. Okay? It's as easy as that."

Narcissa lets out a breath. "But Rabs, we never keep secrets from each other and I know that-"

"Narcissa," he stops her, squeezing her hand again. "You are acting paranoid. And that's okay, alright? After everything that went down with Yaxley, you'd be crazy to not act a little crazy. But don't make yourself miserable. You love Lucius. You've told me that a million times and at this point I'm inclined to believe it. Lucius loves you. So if you want to worry about things, there are millions of other things to worry about but don't worry about you and Lucius."

Narcissa thinks about his words and then looks up at him. "What other things?"

Rabastan smiles at her and then laughs softly. "Uh, let me see. There's, uh, well there's the fact that there's been a new outbreak of dragon pox fairly close to us. Or, um, there's the fact that O.W.L.s are going to be even harder for us this year than they were next year. Or, there's the impending doom of a muggle uprising, sending us all back to the dark ages…"

Narcissa laughs, softening. "Those are much better things to worry about."

Rabastan reaches to her and touches a finger to her head. "For someone whose so light and carefree, you sure do worry too much."

"Only about important things, like dragon pox and O.W.L.s and malicious muggle uprisings…" Narcissa assures him.

"Good," he smiles. "Now that I've got that out of the way, Lucius is absolutely cheating on you and undeserving of you, so you should dump him immediately and run away with a dashing Lestrange boy who'll take good care of you and treat you right."

"Oh, but I don't think me and Rodolphus would get along too well together."

"You wound me," Rabastan says. "You wound me deeply."

"Rabastan Lestrange, let me humor you for a second. If you really do love me and if we were together, I would drive you absolutely insane. I'm all over the place. Erratic. Nauseatingly overwhelming. Clingy. It works with Lucius because he's possessive and overbearing and jealous. His faults compliment mine. But you're just as erratic as I am. Indecisive and insecure. We wouldn't be good for each other because we'd amplify each other's faults. We'd be a terrible waste of time."

Rabastan sighs and lets her hand go. "Well, I hope everything works out between you and Lucius. But in case it doesn't, I hope you'll give me the chance to prove you wrong."

"If that were to ever happen, I promise to consider it. But that's all, Rabs. Now, for the love of god, will you please be content with just being my friend?"

"Hey, I just did a pretty good job at consoling you, didn't I?"

"Yeah," Narcissa admits. "Yeah, you did alright."

"Good," he smiles. "Now, c'mon. Let's go fly for a bit. You can show me that one fancy quidditch move you know."

"It's called the Wronski Feint, Rabastan," Narcissa says haughtily, "and you are definitely not ready for that."

Rabastan laughs and stands up with her, going to grab their brooms.


	183. Chapter 183

The night was quiet. Still. Everything felt somewhat peaceful, like the world was settling down for a languid sleep. Lord Voldemort stood on the edge of a hill, looking out over the flickering lights of the city down below him. Beneath him, wizards were settling in for their nights, finishing their dinners and getting ready for bed. Voldemort's body was stoic, not moving yet. His stillness was almost unnatural, the only thing moving was his sharp grey eyes. Eventually, he turns his head back to his second, Nott, and gives him a nod. It was time.

The sparse group of men lower their masks and take off to the town below. Their numbers were few, but Voldemort knew that that would change soon. Especially after tonight. Word of his cause would spread like a virus and the Ministry would no longer be able to hide his work.

Voldemort watches as the warm lights of the city turn brighter as the fires from his men begin. Slowly, a low howl screeches up as the havoc begins. Voldemort savors the view, knowing how much damage his men can do in a short amount of time. They've trained for this, down to the very minute, and with Voldemort watching it all, he knew that they'd get out before the aurors arrive. For now, he just wanted to enjoy the sight.

There was one thing missing. Voldemort points his wand at this sky and says, "Morsmorde," letting his signal, a snake eating its own head, fill the sky with a dark ominous shade of green. The world would know he was here. And with him, the powerful force of change.


	184. Chapter 184

"We should stop doing this," Bellatrix says, but can't help the soft moan that escapes her lips as Rodolphus kisses up her thigh.

"I don't see why not," he says, his lips pausing on her skin. "You're enjoying this aren't you? From my point of view you seem to be, especially because we've ended up here every night for the last week."

"I've got so much homework to do," Bellatrix complains. "I'm not going to let you distract me from the things I need to get done."

"I thought I already told you, Bella. I'm your partner first and foremost."

Bellatrix laughs softly, tangling her hand in his hair. "Mmm, just because you feel good doesn't mean I can let you distract me-" she cuts off sharply as Rodolphus kisses between her legs.

Rodolphus works his way up to her lips, kissing her. "I can quiz you for that potions test, if you want me to," he says, biting her lip and tugging on it. "Tell me the key components to the Draught of Peace…"

"Oh, shut up," Bellatrix says, too distracted to even try to focus on anything besides this dark haired boy. "Shut up and get inside me. But this is the last time, you hear? I've got more important things to focus on than a boy like you."

Rodolphus laughs, but he grabs her hips and pushes inside of her. He leans back up and kisses her softly. That was the problem with Rodolphus. He was so gentle and loving with her. Even when they were having sex. It wasn't bad sex. In fact, Bellatrix quite enjoyed it, especially when she was as badly in need of a break as she had been lately. Rodolphus was a giving lover and he had a tint of devotion in his eyes when they were together. The problem was that Bellatrix found herself lusting after a more intense kind of love. Something more than what she was getting from the boys around here.

But it was a good distraction. A really good distraction. And, if she was being honest, she found it easier to concentrate after her nights with Rodolphus. It got the blood flowing and then she was able to really get a lot of work done. Bellatrix also worried that Rodolphus was getting more out of this than just physical enjoyment. She tried to be as clear and as firm with him as possible, but he would still just look at her with those puppy dog eyes and nod along without even listening to what she was saying. At least with Rosier and Gibbon she knew that they weren't going to fall in love with her. But Rodolphus seemed determined to.

Bellatrix lets all of her thoughts fade away to concentrate just on the pleasure. There was a base pleasure of sex and Bellatrix loved it. She loved the straight honesty of a boy's face as he forgets everything. She loved the thrill of it, the pleasure of it. She loved it like a challenging duel. She loved it almost as much as she had loved slicing into Yaxley and watching the same kind of honesty-this time expressing pain instead of pleasure-cross his face.

Bellatrix loses herself in the pleasure of it all, letting everything else fade away.


	185. Chapter 185

"Alright, I've had enough," Narcissa says, tossing her textbook to the floor of Lucius's room. "I've had enough. Take off your pants, Lucius."

Lucius looks at her, completely alarmed by her outburst. "What?" is all that he can manage.

"Take off your pants," Narcissa demands again. "We haven't had sex since the incident and I don't know if I can stand for that. This is our last year together for a long while and I don't want it to go to waste by being miserable and you treating me like I'm breakable. What if that's all you remember me by when you leave? You'll fall straight out of love with me and I'll be left to roam these halls as miserable as the Grey Lady. Take off your pants, Malfoy, I'm not going to ask again."

"Narcissa…" Lucius says carefully. "I'm not sure that that is the best-"

"Shut up before you say something stupid and insufferable, Malfoy," Narcissa says hotly.

"Are you going to keep calling me Malfoy?" Lucius asks, his alarm morphing into bemusement.

"Yes, Lu-Malfoy. I will," Narcissa says, folding her arms tightly. "Until you take off your bloody pants."

Lucius laughs and leans over to her, kissing her gently. "You're going to be my wife someday, little Cissa," he tells her. "Which means, along with everything else, I'm going to give you my last name. It wouldn't be too much of a stretch for me to call _you_ Malfoy, too."

Narcissa grins at him. "Say it, then."

His lips hover above hers. "Narcissa Malfoy."

Narcissa shivers with delight. "Again."

"Narcissa Malfoy," he purrs, kissing her neck. "Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy. My wife."

Narcissa nearly squirms with pleasure, reaching for his tie. "Take off your pants, Lucius. Make love to me like I'm your wife."

Lucius laughs softly but pulls back to look at her sincerely. "Are you sure about this, Cissa? We can wait. I don't mind. If you need more time. It's only been a couple of weeks."

"Lucius. Malfoy. Take off your clothes. You know I get whatever I want, and what I want right now is you. I will _not_ have you thinking of me as some sniveling sop. I'm ready. I'm telling you I'm ready. I wouldn't say that I was ready if I wasn't ready. So I'm ready, okay?"

"Okay. But… are you sure?" he asks, touching her delicately.

Narcissa lets out an aggravated sigh, flinging herself back on his bed. "God help me now. I have a boyfriend who doesn't want to sleep with me. And this boy is supposed to marry me someday. Am I so undesirable? I'll be an old crow, growing old and ugly without a single sign of affection-"

"Stop," Lucius laughs, cutting her off with a kiss. "Stop, Cissa. Of course I want to sleep with you. You're the most beautiful girl in the world. Every time I see you I have to stop myself from ripping off your clothes and taking you wherever we are. If I wasn't so restrained, I'm sure I'd cause quite the scene the next time we go down to breakfast."

Narcissa laughs softly, looking up at Lucius with her hair sprawled out on the bed. "Ripping off my clothes, huh?" she says with a mischievous grin.

"You'd run out of school uniforms pretty quickly," Lucius promises, kissing her jaw.

Narcissa sighs contentedly. "I like wearing your uniforms more, anyways." Narcissa can feel his smile in his lips against her skin.

"Okay, Cissa, I'm going to ask you one last time just to be sure, so don't hate me. But I just want to make sure that you're alright. Are you really ready for this? Really?"

Narcissa puts her hand on his cheek and nods. "I want to feel normal again, Lucius. And I will never feel normal unless you and I are back to normal. So, please. For the love of god. I'm begging you, Malfoy. Take off your damn pants."

Lucius laughs and nods, obliging her. He slides his belt out of the loops and drops it to the floor besides his bed as a show of good faith. "Fine. But I'm fairly sure that this is a ploy now for you to not write your divination assignment."

"Oh, it absolutely is," Narcissa says, leaning up to him and biting his ear playfully in a way she knows always drives him a little wild. She scoots back with a grin and starts to unbutton her shirt, not even bothering to toss it off the bed, simply letting it fall behind her, laying on it as she lays back down. Lucius leans down to kiss her, his lips interlocking with hers, inviting her in deeper. Narcissa's hands go to his shirt, unbuttoning it quickly with an easy skill. Lucius picks up the intensity of their kiss and Narcissa finds herself short of breath, her body moving in response to his kisses. Lucius's hand moves down her skin slowly and Narcissa's stomach tumbles with his movements, thrilled by his touch. As deeply in love as she was with Lucius, she was still absolutely smitten by him and each touch seemed to burn within her, setting her skin on fire. He works off her bra and his hand goes to her breast, teasing it between his fingers. Narcissa grins into his kiss, wrapping her arms around his chest, feeling his muscles move as she holds onto him. She breaks from his kiss after a long moment, pouting up at him. "Your pants are still on, Malfoy," she complains, tugging at the band of his slacks.

Lucius laughs softly, sinking his head against her shoulder for a moment. "Fine, fine," he says, sliding out of bed for a moment to take off his pants. He turns to Narcissa and grins as he slowly folds his pants, opening his drawer to put away his pants.

Narcissa groans angrily, hitting the bed with her fist. "You have three seconds to get back in this bed," Narcissa tells him angrily. "Or so help me, Lucius. Three… Two… I swear to god, I'll leave this room and I won't come-"

Lucius hurries to her, tossing his pants behind him and kisses her to cut her off, resuming immediately where he left off. Lucius is quick to grow hard against her, as he always is, with just a few little strokes from her fingers. Narcissa sits up, sliding onto his lap and rocking against him, feeling him grow even firmer beneath her. She smiles to herself, biting along his shoulder. Lucius leans her back down, bringing her lips to his as he slides his hands along her legs, pushing them apart for him. Narcissa's hands slide down his back, grabbing at his hips as he makes his way inside her. Narcissa lets out a moan of relief, having missed the feel of him.

"Is this alright?" Lucius asks her, terribly distracted but trying to make sure that she's comfortable.

Narcissa nods, distracted herself.

Lucius falls into a steady pulsating, working his way deeper inside of her. Narcissa closes her eyes, letting herself just focus on the feel of his physical body atop of her. In a moment, however, Narcissa's eyes snap open. It was too similar. The bed, the body atop of her. It was too similar. What if this wasn't Lucius? What if this was Yaxley, back to hurt her more. Maybe he had learned to impersonate Lucius better, just to trick her. She looks to inspect Luicus's face, her body squirming with anxiety. Contorted in the act of sex, he didn't look like Lucius. Narcissa panics, any sense of sanity or soundness that she had before completely gone. She shoves at Lucius, pushing him off of her and scurrying back in the bed. "Get off me, get off me," she cries, even after she's successfully pushed him away.

Lucius looks at her with alarm, trying to process the quick switch from Narcissa. "Cissa?" he asks her carefully.

"Get off me, get off me," she moans even though he's no longer touching her, feeling trapped, her mind going back to the incident weeks before. "I swear I'll…" She breaks down into sobs, unable to even manage any words.

Lucius's face breaks, any enjoyment that had been there moments ago shattering at the state of Narcissa. He reaches out to place a hand on Narcissa but hesitates, worried that he'll only do more harm. As Narcissa continues to sob, however, Lucius moves to her and wraps her in his arms. She fights him, struggling against his touch at first, but Lucius keeps his arms around her, stroking her hair gently. "It's me," he assures her. "Little Cissa, it's me. It's Lucius. No one is going to hurt you. I'm here, my little darling. I'll keep you safe forever. I'm here and I love you."

It's minutes before Narcissa can breathe again properly and minutes more before she's collected herself enough to try and excuse her behavior. "I'm sorry," she whispers into his chest, aware of how naked their skin felt like this, not covered in a layer of sweat as they usually were from sex, but the two of them just holding onto each other. "Oh, Lucius, I'm so sorry… I've ruined everything."

"Of course you haven't," he tells her gently. "Not at all, my darling." She looks at him and although there's only concern in his eyes, she's sure that there's discomfort there, too, from her sudden refusal.

"Oh, Lucius, I'm so sorry… I don't even know what came over me, I just… I thought…"

"I know, dear." He holds onto her and Narcissa eases as she feels his chest rise and fall with his steady breath. "Narcissa, you don't have to explain and you don't have to apologize. Just take a moment to come back to yourself. It's alright."

"I thought I was ready," Narcissa says, feeling hot tears fill her eyes. "I was certain I was ready. And I do want you, Lucius, I do… I'm sorry. I'm just a fool. A silly fool-"

"Enough of that," Lucius says with a hard voice. There was almost a harshness to the way he cut her off. "Narcissa Black, you mean more to me than sex. So much more. If you think that… Narcissa." He shakes his head, trying to formulate words to tell her. "I don't know how to even explain to you how much you mean to me. I don't think I lived a single day of my life until I met you. Or I lived, but it hardly meant anything. I was just fulfilling duties. And then I met you and everything changed. _Everything_, Cissa. It's like I had gone my whole life in shades of black and white and then suddenly you were there in color. Bright, beautiful colors. Sometimes… Sometimes I think of you as my soul," he admits to her softly, tracing her bare arm. "You complete me. You're mine and I'm yours. So you're not a fool, Cissa. You could never be a fool because you belong to me and I'm Lucius Malfoy. I don't settle for anything less than perfection. And you are perfection. So it's not about sex, dammit. Because I love just touching you, and talking to you, and watching you bite your bottom lip when you're thinking about me-and I know that its me you're thinking about when you do that because you'll always look at me and blush when you do, so don't try to deny it- I love everything about you, Narcissa Black. Your haughtiness and your pettiness, your passion and your brilliance. And yes, dammit, I love having sex with you, too. But it's everything, Cissa. It's every single thing. So I can wait through this and there's no way in hell that I could ever fall out of love with you because you are everything in the world to me. You are me. My very soul, Cissa. I love you."

Narcissa clings to him, both physically and to the words he tells her. She curls up in his lap, pulling a sheet around them and kisses his chin delicately. "From now on we're not two separate people," she tells him softly, intertwining his fingers between her own, "but one. We're one person just in two bodies. Because you complete me, too, Lucius. You're everything I want. Your arms are the whole world to me. Nothing exists outside of them."

He kisses her head gently. "We'll get through this, my darling. I'll be here for you for every moment. We'll get through this. Because you're not going through this alone. You can rely entirely on me now that we're one person, okay? All my strength is yours."

"Well, now that we're one person, does that mean you're going to stop keeping secrets from me?" Narcissa asks, feeling warm and loved in his arms, her fear and shaking from earlier completely gone.

"Secrets?" Lucius asks with a laugh. "Narcissa, I don't think I could keep a secret from you if I tried."

"Those nights you snuck out when you thought I was asleep."

"Oh." Lucius lets out a sigh. "Narcissa, I'll tell you if you want me to, but you might prefer if you didn't know."

"You're mine now which means your secrets are, too, Lucius."

Lucius sighs again, pulling back so that he can look at her. He carefully arranges the sheet to cover up her naked body and reaches down to grab his shirt, pulling it on. "Cissa…" he sighs a third time, trying to figure out the words. He gets out of bed and Narcissa pulls the sheet tighter around her. Lucius puts his pants back on and paces for a moment. "I know you said that you wanted me to forget about it, to try and act like nothing had happened, but I couldn't." He comes to sit besides her, now mostly dressed. "I love you Cissa, and I would justly kill Yaxley for hurting you the way he did. So I… I went to your sister for help and she ensured that Yaxley would never dare so much as look at you again."

Narcissa feels a twisting in her stomach of complicated emotions. "Oh, no, Lucius… What did you and Trixy do? I could never forgive myself if either of you got expelled on behalf of me. I could never."

"It's alright," he hushes her gently, kissing the top of her head. "And it's all taken care of. Your sister can be _quite_ intimidating when she wants to be." Narcissa looks up to him and for a second she thinks she sees a bit of fear in his eyes. But that couldn't be. Lucius wasn't afraid of anything, especially not Trixy.

"But what if this just makes things worse?" Narcissa says, worry striking her. "What if they're out for revenge now? You shouldn't have done anything…"

"This is why I didn't want to tell you anything," Lucius says. "It's only going to make you worry more. But it's alright, Cissa, I promise. I'm taking care of you. He won't hurt you ever again. Now hush my darling and let me show you a spell I learned just for you."

Narcissa still feels worried but she lets Lucius sooth her for a moment. "Alright, Malfoy," she says softly. "Show me your little spell."

Lucius shakes his head but smiles at her, pulling out his wand. "Nox," he mutters and all the lights in the room extinguish.

"If that was your spell, I've seen that plenty of times-"

"Hush you," he scolds, shaking his head. Even in the dark, Narcissa can see that he's smiling and she sits up in anticipation of the spell. "Stellae," he says and with a flick of his wand, the darkness of the room is suddenly filled with a thousand dangling stars and Narcissa sucks in a sharp breath, looking at them all. She kneels, reaching out to one of the stars and touching the bit of light with her fingers. It dances off her fingertips and Narcissa lets out a delighted laugh.

"Oh, Lucius, you wonderful boy!" She says, her face aglow in the lights. "This is the most beautiful thing in the entire world! I've never seen anything so beautiful. I want to weave them into a dress and wear it until the sky swallows me up as one of its own."

Lucius laughs softly, his eyes on nothing but her face as she watches the stars. "You'd look beautiful cloaked in the night sky," he informs her, his voice so soft it's nearly a whisper.

"Lucius…" Narcissa says, turning back to face him. She reaches out, touching his cheek gently, filled to her very core with deep love for the boy in front of her. She smiles at him softly. "Take off your pants." Lucius looks at her, startled and concerned, but Narcissa stops him before he can protest. "Lucius, let me try again. Here, safe with you in these lights. In a sea of the most beautiful stars I have ever seen. Let me try again here where I know I'm the safest I'll ever be. Please."

"Narcissa…" Lucius begins but Narcissa looks up at him with her big blue eyes, letting the sheet slowly slide down her body.

"Please, Lucius," she says softly. "I know it'll be alright this time. Because I have you and I know it's you and there's nothing in the world for me to worry about. I know I'm safe because you told me you're going to take care of me, so I don't have any fears anymore." Lucius still looks hesitant so Narcissa gently bats her eyes at him, letting her bottom lip quiver slightly. She reaches out and traces the bare skin of his chest gently with the tips of her finger, leaning in close to him. "Please, Lucius. Trust me this time."

Lucius sighs, but Narcissa knows him well enough to know that he was caving. "Alright, fine, but if you're not comfortable for even a second, Cissa, you tell me immediately and we stop, okay?"

"I promise," Narcissa says dutifully, nodding her head.

Lucius sighs again and Narcissa tries to think of how many sighs that had been tonight. Too many, but she was hoping to get at least one more sigh-this one of pleasure-from him before the night was through. She leans in to him and kisses him softly, slipping his shirt down his arms. Lucius kisses her back carefully, but Narcissa pushes for more, confident this time.

She did feel safe. Completely safe. Here, with a sea of stars above her head and the boy she loved kissing her, Narcissa felt safe again. It was a blissful feeling and she would make it last for as long as she could.

"Now Malfoy," she says, biting his bottom lip gently, "will you please, and for good this time, take off those damnable pants of yours?"

She could feel Lucius's worries ease with his laughter and she pulls him in for another kiss before he can let the fears come back and ruin the perfect haven he's created for her.


	186. Chapter 186

The year passes quickly for Bellatrix. It was easy to let her time slip by as she concentrated on finishing school early. There was the problem of Rodolphus, of course. He was a distraction. It was fun, of course, the times that she found herself in bed again with Rodolphus and it happened far more often than she should have allowed, but then she'd catch him looking at her with those puppy dog eyes and she'd stay away for a week or longer. It was just sex, she told herself. It was just sex. Rodolphus realized that, too. He must realize that.

She had stopped seeing anyone else. She told herself that it was to concentrate on her schoolwork, but a small voice inside of her wondered if it was because of Rodolphus, because she didn't want anyone but him. She shoved that voice down deep inside of her. She had tried loving Rodolphus and it hadn't worked out. She didn't have time for those kind of feelings now anyways. Sex was enough.

As the school year threatened to come to a close, Bellatrix found herself growing in anticipation. She'd be close to Tom Riddle soon and there was nothing in the world that she wanted more in this world. And Rodolphus would be easy to forget.

Of course, she would have to speak with her father in order to go and join Tom Riddle's ranks. She wasn't seventeen yet and although she was attaining her wand rights early, she was still under her parents control. There would be no convincing her mother, of course, but Bellatrix believed in her heart that she could reach her father. Sure, it wasn't a lady's place out there on the front lines, but Bellatrix was never going to be the typical pureblood lady. And Cygnus Black was a fervent support of Tom Riddle already and she knew it. He'd be proud of her.

Besides, Narcissa could fill that role of pureblood lady. She was perfect for it. Far more elegant and graceful than any of the other girls from the elite households, even if she was demanding and entitled. And with the way she and Lucius were, Bellatrix was sure they'd have plenty of perfect little pureblood children.

And once Bellatrix was out there in the real world, she'd be free. Even the thought of it brings a smile to her face. Tom Riddle didn't treat her like a child, and even better than that, he didn't treat her like a girl. And he was so… powerful. Bellatrix wanted to taste some of that power for herself.

Coming out of her final test, Bellatrix beams with confidence. She knew that she aced each of them, even the miserable Herbology test. All of her hard work throughout the year had paid off. She catches up with Barty who was grinning wildly as he walks away from the testing room.

"How'd it go?" she asks him.

Barty turns to her and cackles. "I murdered that test. But Dark Arts was always my best class."

"_Defense_ against the Dark Arts," Bellatrix says with a grin and Barty laughs.

"I mean, we simply must protect ourselves from those terrible dark wizards," Barty says with such a seriousness that Bellatrix can't help but snicker.

"Hey, with such high N.E.W.T. scores, maybe your father will finally be proud of you," Bellatrix notes.

Barty laughs louder. "That man will never be proud of me. I'm afraid I've done much too much damage to his pristine reputation."

"At least he's not trying to marry you off," Bellatrix says with a sigh and a scowl.

"Only because he caught me snogging Damien Trevel in his father's parlor when we were over for dinner during the holidays." Barty gives Bellatrix his trademark wicked smile. "He knows that if he tried to force some girl on me, I'd let my sexual proclivities be more widely known. At least this way, he thinks he can keep my sinful nature under wraps."

Bellatrix shakes her head. "You don't even like Damien Trevel. You've told me a million times that you think he's self absorbed."

"Of course he's self absorbed," Barty says. "Doesn't mean he wasn't a good snog. It was just a shame that pops didn't catch us in the nude. Poor man would've died from shock and I'd finally be free of that old bastard."

Bellatrix rolls her eyes, laughing softly. "I'm sure you'll figure out some way to kill him soon enough."

Barty laughs his agreement, walking backwards so that he can look at Bellatrix. "We're almost out, Bella. We're almost free."

Bellatrix feels her grin grown. "I know, Barty. I can feel it. We're on the cusp of it now."

Barty cackles, stretching out with excitement. "You going to Reg's end of the year party?" he asks her. "To celebrate all the hard work we've done."

"Yeah, you know what, I am. And I'm going to get notoriously drunk. I don't want to be able to see straight for the rest of the school year."

Barty smiles and nods knowingly. "I'm torn between getting blind drunk and just giving up and going to bed. Though I'm sure if I went to bed now, I wouldn't wake up for the next three months."

"Come to the party. We'll get you sent home in a bed and you can sleep through your father's usual lecture when you get home."

"Great plan," Barty notes. "But if I drop at any point of the party, just leave me there."

"Deal."

Barty smiles and the two of them fall into talking again about Tom Riddle as they walk back to the commons room. Both of them bubbled with the same excitement and Bellatrix was grateful that she had someone who felt the same buzz that she did. The other boys were excited, too, but they didn't see quite the same power that her and Barty did. This was freedom for them, not just some game. Absolute freedom.


	187. Chapter 187

The months of school were harder than Narcissa had wanted them to be, but she and Lucius found a new normal between them. There were a few more rough patches and some nightmares of Yaxley along the way, but between concentrating on school and of spending ever free minute that she could with her betrothed, Narcissa felt like herself once again. And, true to Lucius's words, none of the boys bothered her again. She wasn't sure what would happen the next year, with both Lucius gone and Bellatrix graduating early, but Rabastan had become a staple friend to her and she was sure that she would get by. After all, her main worries of both Yaxley and Antonin were graduating as well.

She sits Lucius down after all the tests are finished and takes his hands. "Lucius, I have something to tell you," she says seriously.

"Yes, Cissa?" he asks, squeezing her hand.

"You're leaving," she says, stating the obvious first off. "And it's going to be years before I properly see you again."

"I'll come to see you every chance I get," he promises her. "To your family's balls and then I can meet you for all of your Hogsmeade visits. And any time else that I can."

Narcissa smiles softly but puts a hand on his arms. "I know you will," she tells him. "But that isn't what I wanted to say."

He looks to her expectantly. "What is it, Cissa?"

"I've decided to take this time with you away and devote myself to making myself better," she tells him. "I've already talked to Darrion and he's agreed, quite vigorously at that, to let me on the quidditch team as seeker next year. I'm also going to devote myself to my studies. I'm going to be head girl, mind you, and I'm going to be the best head girl that this school has ever had. Slughorn already fully supports that and he's been adamant to help me get there." She reaches out and traces Lucius's face gently. "I'm going to be worthy of you, Lucius," she tells him softly. "I'm going to be worthy of you so that when you marry me, the world will know that Lucius Malfoy only ever gets the very best."

Narcissa can see a glint in his eyes as the corners of his mouth turn up in a smile. He leans in and kisses her gently. "You'll be a far better quidditch player than I ever was," he promises her softly. "I was too selfish keeping you off of the team for so long. I just wish that I'd have the chance to watch you play."

Narcissa smiles and wraps an arm around her neck to keep him close to her. "Sneak onto the grounds for one of my games," she mumbles into his lips.

He laughs softly and nods, kissing her softly. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"Don't think you can use these years to explore or experiment with other girls," Narcissa tells him sharply, worried about the time they'll spend apart. "I'll rip their throats out if I ever find out."

Lucius laughs but winds her pink finger around his own. "You said it yourself, my little darling. Lucius Malfoy demands the best in life. I could never settle for anything less than you, because you are the very best there is. I don't want anything _but _you. Besides, I'll be out training with Tom Riddle, so your sister can keep an eye on me."

Narcissa rolls her eyes. "You and Trixy just go on and on about that man," she says.

"He's going to bring about change, Cissa," he says with a bemused smile at how unaffected she is about war. "And we want to be there for it."

"You all just want to play soldier and leave me all alone," she berates. She lets out a belabored moan. "Do you think you can wrap this little war up before our wedding day?"

Lucius wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her onto his lap. "You know I'd never let anything get in the way of our wedding. It will be the more beautiful wedding in the world. The envy of all the world. Not even this war will get in the way of that."

Narcissa sighs dramatically and leans in to kiss him. "Promise me you'll be safe?" she asks him a bit more seriously. "I know how much this means to you and Trixy, but I can't lose either of you. Please be safe. And no damnable girls."

"No damnable girls," he agrees with a laugh. He traces down her face slowly. "And I promise to be safe. I'd never let anything come between us. Never."

Narcissa nods and kisses him gently. "And I still require you to sneak out to see me whenever you can. And write me every day."

"Every other day," he argues.

"Every day," Narcissa says firmly. "So that I can know that you're safe."

Lucius mimics her dramatic sigh but nods. "Fine, but then you have to spend a week each summer with me and my family."

Narcissa's face spreads into a grin. "You mean it? I can come spend time with you and your family."

"Yes," he laughs. He tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "Mum wrote me this morning to ask you. They're going to work things out with your parents, of course, but mum always wanted a girl and I think she's much too attached to you already. I don't know if I'll get a second with you the entire week."

"Oh, I'd love to come!" Narcissa says, delighted. "You can finally show me your house. And your bedroom…"

"If you think my parents are going to allow for any foolishness between us while you're there, you are much mistaken young lady. This will be a _civil_ visit."

"And if I get lost in the middle of the night?" Narcissa asks, doe eyed. "And stumble upon your room, too intimidated by the size of your Manor?"

"Well, then, it would only be my gentlemanly duty," Lucius says, kissing her neck delicately, "to make sure you have a warm bed to spend the night. With me there, of course, to make sure no harm comes your way."

Narcissa grins, tangling her hands in his hair. "I love you, Lucius Malfoy," she whispers in his ear. "With all my heart."

He moves up to his lips to kiss her delicately. "I love you, too, Narcissa. And I'm going to miss you every single day."

Narcissa smiles and kisses him again. "Let's make the most of the time we have."


	188. Chapter 188

**(I just want to write a quick comment expressing my gratitude to all comments and reviews for my story. I'm so appreciative of those of you who follow along and find enjoyment in my story, it really just makes my day. If you've made it this far into my story, I'm so grateful to you! I hope you're as attached to these characters as I am and I thank you for reading!)**

As promised, Bellatrix arrives at the party. She's late and the party has already started without her, everyone excited for an excuse to engage in rebellious behavior before returning home to their families. She catches sight of Barty standing in a corner flirting with some fourth year boy she didn't know. He was clearly already a few drinks in, just as promised, but he flashes Bellatrix a smile as she passes through.

Bellatrix heads to Regulus and grabs a drink from him. "You're coming this summer, yes, Regs?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," he nods his agreement. "It'll be good to get out of the grisly old place, anyways. Mum doesn't like my partying ways and Sirius is… Well, he's a right pain in the ass, that's for sure. I'd do anything to get out of the home for the summer."

Bellatrix rolls her eyes. "If that's your reason for joining, maybe you _shouldn't_ come. Tom Riddle doesn't need half-hearted followers, and this isn't going to be a vacation."

"I promise, I take this seriously, Bella," he says, his eyes dark. "But you're going to have to give me a minute to shed my playboy persona. This party is not just to celebrate the end of the year, this is also a funeral of my partying ways. Say goodbye to the old Regulus Black, partier extraordinaire, and say hello to a more serious man."

Bellatrix laughs, shaking her head and taking a quick shot of firewhiskey. "Happy funeral, Black. I look forward to meeting the new you."

Regulus grins and downs a shot of his own.

"Lucius and Cissa here?" she asks, finishing her drink.

Regulus nods to where the two blondes are tangled up in each other's arms, slow dancing despite the pulsing music. "Can't say that that's a sight I'm going to miss. Alright, you know what, I actually might. Those two's dopey nature is actually kinda endearing. Really makes you think that love might actually be a possibility in this world."

Bellatrix snorts. "Regs, just because you've hardly had a date in your life…"

"Because girls are too intimidated by my devastating charm and trembling good looks." He nods wisely and Bellatrix rolls her eyes. "All I'm saying is I'm going to miss the two of them pawing at each other like rabbits. Not to mention what a sad git Lucius is going to be leaving Narcissa behind. I mean, we think he's insufferable now, but he's going to have that sad look in his eyes that he had when the two of them broke up permanently after this. Maybe you should encourage Cissa to drop out just so Lucius can marry her already. Solve the whole affair."

"I hope your idiocy dies with your partying, Black," Bellatrix says, pouring herself a large glass of firewhiskey and heading to the couple, leaving Regulus behind. She taps Lucius on the shoulder when she reaches them.

"Oh, hey, Bella," Lucius says, barely pulling away from Narcissa who leans against him to make up for the distance. "Did you need something?"

"I just wanted to check that you're coming this summer," she says, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at the two of them. "That is, if you'll still be alive and breathing being apart from Cissy for so long."

Narcissa sticks out her tongue, her arms wrapped around Lucius's chest. "War, war, war, that's all any of you talk about nowadays," she says. "You're planning on using up all of my time with Lucius to fantasize about some great war that you all plan on abandoning me for."

Bellatrix rolls her eyes instinctively before she stops herself. "Well, Cissy, we wouldn't be abandoning you if you joined, too," she says.

"Join?" she says, aghast. "I'm no fighter."

"Yes, but there's more that can be done for this cause than just fighting. Take Nick for example. He doesn't plan on doing much fighting. But he's still going to be useful as a doctor. Maybe you could work with him. As a nurse. Lord knows we'll need those when the time comes."

"A nurse?" Narcissa says, loosening herself from Lucius for a moment to think it over. "Do you really think I could?"

"It would take work," Bellatrix tells her seriously. "You'd have to study hard, Cissy. No goofing off through the rest of school. But Nick'll be around for a few more years and I'm sure he'd teach you if I asked him to."

"Oh, will you?" Narcissa asks eagerly and Bellatrix is proud of the bright spark in her eyes.

"Now hold on," Lucius says suddenly. "I don't want Cissa anywhere near the fighting. That's no place for her. She should be safe at home where she can't get hurt."

"There's a place for everyone in the new order," Bellatrix says firmly, challenging Lucius. "Tom Riddle needs every one of us to defend his cause. Even Narcissa. She'd be a good nurse, Lucius. And she'd be away from the fighting. She'd be nowhere near it. And she'd be helping the cause. You should be proud of her for wanting to join. It's an honor to serve Tom Riddle."

"And if something were to happen to her?" Lucius demands, holding onto Narcissa protectively. "What then, Bella? You'd really allow for your sister to be put in danger like that?"

"Lucius," Narcissa says, putting a hand on his chest. "I'd be near _you_. This way I could know that you were safe. _I'd be keeping you safe_. And I'm willing to learn. Even from a bore like Nick. I can be smart like Andi and brave like Trixy. I can be."

"Narcissa, I don't think this is a good idea," Lucius says, shaking his head. "It's going to get violent, Cissa. If you'd have been reading the papers, you'd know that it already _is_ violent. I don't want you anywhere close to that."

"Oh, so it's okay for you to run off and play soldier, but I can't even be trusted to keep you safe?" Narcissa says hotly.

"You know that isn't it," Lucius says. "I would just feel more comfortable knowing that you're safe."

"And I want to know that _you_ are safe," Narcissa says, poking his chest.

"Narcissa…"

"We'll fight about this later," Narcissa says determinedly before turning back to Bellatrix. There's a look in the girl's eye that says she's confident she'll win out. "Talk to Nick for me. I want to learn. And I want to help."

Bellatrix grins at her and nods. "I'll write to Tom Riddle for you, too, little monkey," she says. "To ensure that there's a spot for you."

Narcissa nods her approval, but Lucius shakes his head, annoyed at them both ignoring him. "Don't do anything permanent here," Lucius argues. "I still don't think Narcissa should be anywhere near the action."

"Do you believe in this cause?" Bellatrix demands from Lucius, her eyes sharp and challenging.

"Yes, Bella, of course I do, I just-"

"Then you should be willing to risk anything for it. To give anything for it. Narcissa will be safe, Lucius. And she will be useful. You should be proud of her for her commitment, not berating her. Be careful that your actions live up to your words, Malfoy."

She says it with such force that Lucius backs down, though he still looks concerned.

"This is good for me, Lucius," Narcissa says, sliding her hands around him again. "I can be close to you and I can help you and Trixy. For once, I can be the one keeping the two of you safe. I can pay you back for all the years of protecting me the two of you have done. And I'll get to be with you." She kisses his chin and Bellatrix has to admire her ability to coerce Lucius. "There's nothing more that I want in this world. And I can go home and be safe and guarded when you put a baby in me."

Bellatrix lets out a heavy sigh but Narcissa looks to her pointedly. "We're going to be married at some point, Trixy. Surely you can't be opposed to me having a baby then."

"No," Bellatrix says with a frown. "No, of course not. Now I'll let you two get back to your dancing. I still have to confirm with a few of the other boys that they'll be coming too this summer."

As soon as she starts to leave, she hears Lucius going back to arguing with Narcissa but she smiles upon hearing Narcissa's determination on the matter. Bellatrix knew that Tom Riddle needed everyone who he could get for his cause. Even little Narcissa would be of help to him.


	189. Chapter 189

"Lucius Malfoy, are you going to spend the entire train ride arguing with me?" Narcissa demands, exasperated. "You really think that's a better use of your time than kissing me?"

"Narcissa, I'm only trying to get you to see reason. There will be a rough sort of men there. And we'll be doing dangerous things, truly. It's one thing for me to get involved in it, but it's quite another for you to. I don't want you harmed, dammit." Narcissa hadn't listened to any of his protests yet, but Lucius was hopeful that he'd get through to her sooner or later.

"Well, you can keep me safe from all the rough men," Narcissa notes. "And I can keep you safe this way, Lucius."

"I just… I want to keep you out of it, Cissa. As much as I can."

Narcissa sighs, resting a hand on his arm. "Is that really a possibility, though, Lucius? I mean, _you're_ going to be a part of this. Trixy, too. So is Rabs and Rodolphus and Barty and… Everyone I know, Lucius. Even my father is openly supporting Tom Riddle. I think it'd be for the best if I did what I can to help you rather than running and hiding. And I promise," she takes his pinky and wraps her own around it, "I _promise_ Lucius, as soon as you put a baby in me, I'll go home and be safe and let you do all the dangerous things."

"That's only going to incentivize me to put a baby in you immediately," Lucius says, leaning in and biting her neck gently.

Narcissa laughs softly, wrapping her arms around him. "Well, I'm going to keep taking the potions until our wedding night," she scolds. "I won't let you make an improper lady out of me. So all your attempts will be fruitless."

"Mm, I still feel the need to make a few vigorous attempts," Lucius says, biting her jaw next.

"If you leave a mark on me, my parents are going to notice," Narcissa berates, but she lengthens her neck to give him more room to work with, something he takes full advantage of.

"Well, they're already giving you to me, they shouldn't mind too much."

"The scandal, Lucius," Narcissa complains, but lets out a soft moan as Lucius slips a hand up her skirt, teasing her gently. "Luce… Anyone could walk in right now."

"Maybe I'm just tired of you always having the advantage in our arguments," Lucius says, kissing down her neck, grinning at how weak and pliable Narcissa has become under his hands. "I'm just trying to get an equal standing."

Narcissa lays back on the compartment chair, moaning under his hand. "You always have the advantage…" she tries to argue, terribly distracted.

Lucius leans down over her, kissing her gently. "I just want you to be safe, little Cissa," he says softly.

"I'll only be safe when I'm with you," Narcissa says, reaching to him and pulling him into a deep kiss. "That's the only place for me in the world."

"Fine," Lucius says, finally giving in, knowing that there was years still before this would even become a consideration. "But I plan on putting a baby in you the night of our wedding."

"Oh, put one in me now," Narcissa moans softly, reaching for his pants.

"But Cissa," Lucius chides with a soft laugh. "Anyone could come in."

"Do it quickly then, dammit," Narcissa grumbles, unzipping his pants and pulling him close to her. "I want to savor you."

Lucius laughs and grabs his wand, sending a locking spell at the door. It wouldn't stop anyone for long, he was sure, but the two of them didn't need to take off much of their clothes to make this work, and it would buy them enough time to get put back together in case someone did try to come in. And Luicus couldn't resist Narcissa, not when she was like this.


	190. Chapter 190

Barty sat, snoring on the other side of the compartment, his head pressed against the glass. Regulus had tried to wake him, but upon discovering how truly exhausted he is, had moved on to hex boils onto his arm. Bellatrix rolls her eyes but doesn't stop him, too excited by the letter in her hand. She had already read it ten times before, but even just seeing the font filled her soul with passion. "I look forward to seeing you. And as for your sister, there is a place for everyone in the new order. Lord Voldemort." Lord Voldemort. She had heard rumors of this new name, this new presence, but here was confirmation. More than that, it was affirmation that he had become something more than just a man and Bellatrix swore to herself that she would not, nor allow anyone else to, call him anything but Lord Voldemort from here on out.

Bellatrix slips the note into her pocket and kicks Barty as they near the station. Barty groans but doesn't quite wake and Bellatrix feels a bit guilty at Barty's exhausted state. "Barty, wake up before Reg's does permanent damage," Bellatrix says, kicking him again.

Barty finally stirs and sits up, yawning. He notices the boils on his arm and swears. "Damn you, Regulus," he says, too tired to really put up a fight. He pulls his sleeve down to try and cover them. "I'll deal with that later."

"Oh, look, Junior," Bellatrix says with a grin as the train comes to a stop. She nods at the window where the Crouches are waiting. "Your parents came for you."

Barty rolls his eyes at the nickname, looking out the window to see the domineering presence of Bartimeus Crouch Senior and the slim grey form of his mother. "Father came, too," he notes. "Usually it's just mum. Oh, Bella, you're going to have to come out with me. Father thinks you're a terrible influence on me and I love to see him get red faced."

Bellatrix laughs but nods. "Alright, Barty, let's go down, then. Ruin your reputation a little bit more."

Barty grins and the two of them leave the train together. Bellatrix makes sure to talk loudly with him about the letter she received from Lord Voldemort. She grins at Barty as they watch his father's large mustache twitch with annoyance. "See you soon, Barty," she says with a wink, heading back into the train to grab Narcissa.

She heads to Narcissa and Lucius's compartment and tries to open the door, finding it locked. "Get decent now or I swear to god I will rip off those arms like I always promised," Bellatrix demands, already assuming what the two of them are up to. This is only confirmed by Narcissa's giggling from the other side of the door. She waits thirty more seconds and pounds on the door again. "Can you two not show restraint for one day of your life?"

Lucius opens the door, looking to Bellatrix. "Oh, hey, Bella," he says, tucking his shirt into his pants. "Thought you would have gone on ahead."

"I'm here for my sister, Lucius. Hand her over."

Narcissa opens the door wider, stepping besides Lucius and rolling her eyes. "Enough, Trixy. I'm right here."

"Let me inspect you," Bellatrix says, pulling Narcissa out of the compartment. She shakes her head at the disheveled state of her sister. "Oh, come now, really? You'll start a scandal just by walking out like this." She tucks in Narcissa's shirt back into her skirt and straightens out her sweater, ignoring Narcissa's protests. She takes Narcissa's chin and shakes her head, turning to Lucius, showing the small bruises and bite marks on her neck to him. "Really, Lucius? _Really_? I swear to god, the two of you are trying to make my life difficult." She takes out her wand and heals the small bruises before focusing on Narcissa's hair. She grumbles, noting it's messed quality. "Pull your hair back, Narcissa. We don't have time to fix it."

Narcissa shakes her head, giving a pleading look to Lucius, but she unties the ribbon Lucius gave her months ago from her wrist and pulls her hair back into a simple ponytail. "Am I finally suitable?" she asks.

"Yes, now let's go," she says, pulling her arm.

"Wait, wait!" Narcissa protests, pulling back. "I have to say goodbye to Lucius."

"Judging from the sight I found the two of you in, you've already said your goodbyes."

Narcissa shakes Bellatrix off of her and goes back to Lucius, pulling him down for a deep kiss. "I love you, Lucius Malfoy."

Lucius smiles and kisses her again lightly. "I love you, too, little Cissa. I'll see you soon when you come to visit."

"Alright, alright, enough of that," Bellatrix says, grabbing Narcissa's arm again. "Yeah, we all get it, the two of you love each other. The whole bloody world knows it. Now, please. Mother and Father are waiting for us, Narcissa. We're going."

Narcissa whines, but Bellatrix pulls her away from Lucius and down through the hallway. Bellatrix could smell Lucius all over the little girl, but she hoped that that would be something her parents overlooked. They make it out to where their parents are waiting and Narcissa stops resisting her, hurrying herself to go fling her arms around their mother.

"What took the two of you so long?" Cygnus asks as they leave the station.

"Oh, that was my fault, father," Narcissa chirps in. "My luggage broke and Lucius Malfoy did me a kindness by helping me fix it."

Bellatrix rolls her eyes but stares at the ground as she walks, but she can't help but smile to herself, especially at the pleased look her father has on his face.

"I've seen the two of you at our balls," Druella says, squeezing Narcissa's hand. "That boy is sweet on you."

"Oh, mama, do you really think so?" Narcissa says with bright innocent eyes and Bellatrix has to lag behind a few steps to hide her snicker. "He's the most handsome boy at our school."

Druella looks to Cygnus with a smile. "Oh, let me tell her. Please let me."

"I suppose she's old enough now," he says, stroking his chin. "Yes, go on ahead, I suppose."

Druella smiles and turns back to Narcissa. "Narcissa, my dear," she says, a pride on her face. "Your father and I have finalized your betrothal. But before I tell you who it is, I must remind you that it will become your duty to be a good wife to this man and to live up to the Black family name. Do you understand?"

"Of course, mama," Narcissa says with a nod. "I've always known my duty and I will be the perfect wife and the perfect Black. I promise."

How easy it was for Narcissa, Bellatrix thinks to herself with a sigh. How suited she was for this role.

"Now please," Narcissa says with an eager plea. "Tell me who it is. I cannot go without knowing for a moment longer."

Druella laughs with a brightness that Bellatrix rarely sees in her mother. "Why, it's none other than that handsome boy that you favor," she says. "Lucius Malfoy."

"Mama, do you mean it?" Narcissa says, as if she and Lucius hadn't been revolving around each other since the moment their planets crashed together. "Do you think he'll like me?"

"Of course he will! From what I've seen, the boy is already terribly smitten with you. And who wouldn't be? You are the most beautiful girl in the world."

Narcissa throws her arms around Druella, crying in delight. "How wonderful, mother! I couldn't ask for a better match. He's so tall and handsome..."

Druella beams happily at Narcissa's delight.

As the family arrives at the Black Manor, Narcissa tags back to walk with Bellatrix. "How did I do?" she asks with a grin.

Bellatrix snorts. "I'm surprised they didn't notice that you already reak of Lucius Malfoy."

Narcissa turns to her with her eyes big and wide. "Lucius Malfoy is going to be _my _husband? What a wonderful surprise!"

Bellatrix breaks into a laugh. "You're terrible, you know. I don't know how you do it. You better not use those big eyes and naive routine with me, little girl."

"Of course I do," Narcissa laughs. "All the time. How else am I supposed to get everything I want?"

Bellatrix shakes her head. "Run along, little girl. I've got to talk to Father. I'll see you at dinner."

"Alright, alright," Narcissa laughs, running to catch up to Druella.

Bellatrix smiles to herself, for the briefest moment catching herself longing for a kind of love that Narcissa had found with Lucius before shaking her head and berating herself for such a silly thought. That wasn't what Bellatrix wanted. Not at all. It was just that Narcissa was so convincingly happy that she made it seem that that was the only way. But Bellatrix would never be happy in a life like that. She'd be bloody miserable. And Bellatrix didn't need love, not in any sense. What she needed, what she truly _wanted_, was power.

Bellatrix makes her way to her father's study and knocks on the door, already knowing that he'll be inside. "Come in," Cygnus Black's voice booms from the other side of the door. Bellatrix slips easily into the room.

"Ah, Bellatrix," her father says.

Bellatrix nods to him. "Father, there's something I would like to talk to you about." He nods for her to continue. "Father," she says again. "I plan on joining Lord Voldemort's cause this summer. I know you support him and I do as well. I want to show that support by joining him. You have no sons, but I am as capable, if not more, than any boy my age and I will do honor to our family name by doing this."

Cygnus looks her over slowly. "It is… not the place for a lady, Bellatrix."

"I know it is unusual, but it is where I belong. I have" —she cringes as she says this next part— "obtained Rodolphus's permission as well, father. And he will be joining me there." She hates this. This play of her life between men's hands. But she wanted to go, needed to go, needed to be with Lord Voldemort.

"When do you plan on going?"

"As soon as possible," she says. "I have written to Lord Voldemort my intentions and he supports them." Bellatrix holds out a few letters of correspondence for her father to look over. This was the true selling point and she knew it. Looking over them, she could see her father nodding.

"If you have the Dark Lord's support, and your betrothed's, then you have mine as well, Bellatrix. Though I ask you to stay the remainder of the week with us for your mother's sake."

Bellatrix nods. She wanted to go now, but a week wasn't terrible. She could manage. Just one week before her life finally begins. "Thank you, father."

"You will have to return for your betrothal ball at the end of the summer," he tells her.

Bellatrix tries to keep the frown from her face as she nods again. "Yes, father."

He looks her over and nods. "Make me proud, Bellatrix."

Bellatrix looks to him, chin out, and nods. "I will," she promises him.


End file.
